


Sibilino

by Derwyd



Series: Sibilino [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Fighting Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 210,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Harry sentía los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, el retumbar de miles de pies en el suelo, el hedor a sangre y la oscuridad. A su mente vinieron imágenes de destellos verde, el grito de Hermione y un colmillo de basilisco, ¿era así cómo terminaba la historia de su vida? ¿Asesinado por Voldemort tras una decisión espontánea de su parte? Había tenido una buena vida, la mejor que pudo haber tenido en tiempos de guerra; tuvo una novia amorosa con fuego en sus venas; tuvo una amiga increíble que, pese a todas sus locuras, lo apoyaba en todo; tuvo un amigo un poco inseguro, pero de buen corazón. Si así era como la vida de Harry Potter terminaría, Harry no tenía objeciones, había dado lo mejor de sí.Y luego, entre la oscuridad, un llanto, suave, descorazonador e infantil. Había un niño aquí. Harry gruñó. Realmente pensó que Hermione mentía cuando le dijo que él tenía un complejo de héroe, de todas las cosas.





	1. Titanes

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, not sorry at all… ¡Sorpresa! Nuevo proyecto, nuevo viaje, nueva aventura. Con anterioridad ya había pensado en escribir un crossover de Harry Potter/SnK, pero mi idea inicial resultó ser un poco más complicada y al final la dejé de lado, mas esta historia me vino en un sueño (how pathetic is that?!), así que: heme aquí. 
> 
> Antes de leer tienen que considerar un par de cosillas: esta historia va a ser larga, ¡larguísima!, más larga que el crossover de Ai no, más larga que Libri I, así que es un hipermegaproyecto para mí. ¡Tenedme paciencia! ¿El lado positivo? Tendrán este fanfic para largo :)
> 
> Lo otro es que esta historia se desarrolla en el universo de SnK, así que titanes, muerte, sangre… Ya saben, un poco de todo. Como va a ser una historia de lento desarrollo, espero que disfruten cómo todas las cosas se van dando. De antemano, gracias por leerme. Como dato extra, de ahora en adelante cualquier tipo de notas en esta historia estarán al final del capítulo. 
> 
> Y otra cosilla, me han llegado bastantes peticiones de ideas para crossover de Harry Potter/Otro fandom… He estado pensando en hacerlos, no todos (porque no conozco todos los fandom), pero sí me gusta la idea. Sería como el reto que hizo Kamerreon (autora de crossover del fandom en inglés), If Wishes Were Hippogriffs. Ella hizo 31 retos, hay personas que han hecho hasta 50. Yo no sé si seré capaz de hacer siquiera 20, pero quiero intentarlo. Le pondría un título similar como Si los deseos fueran ships o algo por el estilo… ¿Qué les parecería esa idea? Sé que alguien me pidió un Harry/Xanxus y realmente he estado pensando en un fanfic que sería dirty smex. So… ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Volviendo a este fanfic: ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!
> 
>  **Puntos a considerar** :  
> En cuanto a los nombres, ocuparé Jeager como apellido (no Yeager). Recuerden que Levi se entera que es un Ackerman mucho después. Harry seguirá siendo Harry, habrá un montón de OCs que espero haber introducido de la manera adecuada. Paralelamente, subiré guías en Tumblr (Derwyd :P) y mi página en Facebook (también Derwyd :P) sobre los escuadrones, OC y cosas del mundo que agregué/cambié/creé.

**SIBILINO**

(del lat _. sibyllīnus_ )

_adj. Misterioso u oscuro, a veces de apariencia importante._

• ✧ •

«La oscuridad nos envuelve a todos, pero mientras el sabio tropieza en alguna pared, el ignorante permanece tranquilo en el centro de la estancia».

—Anatole France,  _escritor_.

• ✧ •

— _¡Titanes!_  —fue lo primero que escuchó en la oscuridad, luego fueron los gritos, gritos de cientos de personas y el sonido de una estampida corriendo por pasillos.

—¡Mami!

—¡Ha caído la Muralla de María! Están evacuando a todos a Rose.

—¡Despejen las calles! ¡Vayan a las zonas de emergencia!

Gritos, tantos gritos, como ecos en sus sensibles oídos.

—¡Están cerrando la puerta!

—¡Noooo!

Y Harry seguía en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, podía sentir la tierra bajo sus dedos, uno que otro tropiezo de una persona al chocar con sus piernas y seguir corriendo, Harry podía escuchar todo, pero sus párpados estaban pesados, no podía siquiera mover un dedo sin sentir el punzante dolor que recorría todas sus extremidades y pronto se dio por vencido, por lo menos, por ahora.

Si este era el final que Voldemort le había dado, Harry lo aceptaría porque él ya no le temía a la muerte. No por lo que creía eran cientos de pisadas en su cuerpo ni por la oscuridad que lo envolvía, Harry había aprendido a no temerle a ella hace muchos años atrás.

—¿Papi? —fue el temeroso susurro que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, era suave, angustiado y tembloroso—… ¿Papi? —volvía a repetir, esta vez más cerca del mago quien sintió un tic en sus mejillas.

Un niño, había un niño perdido en medio de todo este caos y debido a que al mundo no le importaba nadie más que ellos, nadie estaba ayudando a un pequeño niño en medio de la muchedumbre, los gritos y el temor. Harry abrió los ojos parpadeando lentamente porque lo único que podía ver era una nebulosa y sentir los dolorosos destellos de luz, todo estaba borroso y lo único que el hechicero podía escuchar eran más gritos y ahora el llanto del pequeño que estaba a su derecha, más cerca de lo que él pensaba que estaba.

El solo hecho de girar su cuello había logrado hacerlo gruñir. El niño no tendría más de cinco años, su ropa estaba sucia, mejillas húmedas por el llanto y rojas por el esfuerzo, rodillas teñidas de carmesí y marrón. A su alrededor, Harry solo pudo ver caos y desolación, los gritos llegaban ya de más lejos, la calle que estaba cerca de una muralla se encontraba vacía y ahora sabía por qué el pequeño había decidido acercarse a él. Harry era lo único visible, Harry era el único humano en una devastadora zona fantasma.

—Ey —le susurró al niño mientras trataba de tener la energía necesaria para por lo menos sentarse y por Merlín que le estaba costando todo el triple—, ey... No llores —murmuraba con dificultad, sus uñas se enterraron en la tierra ante el esfuerzo que significaba sus movimientos y pronto sus brazos, débiles y temblorosos, comenzarían a empujarlo hasta estar sentado. Los espasmos que sus músculos producían lo dejaban adolorido, sobre todo porque su brazo izquierdo decidió que aún no estaba listo para hacer mucho trabajo y le mando un calambre. Harry gimió bajo para no asustar al menor, pero el dolor no cesaría por unos minutos así que para tratar de no pensar en cómo sus músculos se retorcían, decidió mirar con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que vio fue la muralla, imponente y gris, una que nunca antes él había visto en ningún lugar que conocía, muggle o mágico. Luego miró la calle de tierra, las cosas en el suelo y sintió el leve cimbrar del suelo bajo su cuerpo.

Algo tan cotidiano como sentarse le tomó el triple de tiempo, mas Harry no desaprovechó esos momentos sin observar un poco la calle a su alrededor entre lentos parpadeos, la paranoia estaba siempre presente en tiempos de guerra. Pestañeó nuevamente para hidratar sus arenosos ojos y no pudo evitar agradecer por centécima vez a Hermione y Ginny en su cabeza. Ambas habían insistido en que se arreglara la vista porque los lentes eran una distracción en la batalla, no importaba si les ponía un hechizo para pegarlos a su rostro, alguien siempre podía hacerlos estallar o llamarlos. Claro que él los seguía utilizando porque estaba acostumbrado a ellos, no obstante, eran más una distracción para sus enemigos el  _creer_  que Harry tenía una debilidad física tan notable como su vista, sus ojos verdes no pudieron evitar pensar en lo destrozados que estaban sus gafas a unos pasos de donde él estaba y suspiró... No podía repararlos con el niño llorando casi a su lado. Cuando el mago por fin pudo reconectar sus pensamientos a la realidad, el calambre había cesado y ahora el niño había parado de llorar dado que estaba más interesado en el extraño de apariencia horrorosa (según él, porque se sentía terrible así que no dudaba ni por un segundo que tenía una apariencia fresca e impoluta) que le hablaba a su costado. Harry sonrió forzosamente ante la imagen que podría estarle dando al menor.

—M-mamá d-dice que no t-tengo qu-e hablar con  _extrainos_ —le respondía el pequeño entre asustado y aliviado de tener a otra persona con él. Harry, por su parte, le sonrió un poco a la de cómo el menor pronunciaba las palabras, pero le asintió al niño sin disuadirlo de las órdenes de su mamá.

—Cierto —contestó Harry en un carraspeo—, pero parece que tú y yo estamos perdidos. ¿Buscamos ayuda juntos? Creo que necesito ir al sanador —disuadía suavemente Harry mientras trataba de moverse un poco. El niño, por su parte, lo miró detenidamente para luego asentir.

—Ok —fue todo lo que respondió—, ¿necesitas ayuda? —dijo esta vez más valiente el pequeño mientras se acercaba al mayor para tratar de ayudarlo, Harry sonrió suavemente y asintió, la inocencia en los ojos mieles del pequeño aligeraban su corazón, Harry había luchado y sudado sangre para que niños como el que veía ahora tuvieran esa mirada pueril, inocente y feliz.

—Por favor. ¿Ves algo en lo cual me pueda apoyar para caminar? Un palo largo, muletas... —carraspeó una vez más Harry.

No había muletas, pero el pequeño encontró una tabla robusta que lo ayudaría a caminar. Pasaron muchos minutos, pero el pequeño no se movía del lado del mago quien con esfuerzo se pudo levantar tras las palabras de aliento del niño y su propia tozudez.

—B-bien —dijo con un profundo suspiro—. Vamos a buscar ayuda. Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter. ¿Y el tuyo? —dijo el mago tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras caminaban lentamente por la desierta calle.

—A-Angus, Angus Kivi —respondía más fuerte que la vez anterior.

—Ves, ya no somos extraños, Angus. Vamos a buscar ayuda y de paso veremos si tus padres también te están buscando.

El niño asintió efusivamente y pese a que demoraron un montón en llegar a la calle principal, Harry de inmediato pudo apreciar la fuerza militar en la puerta de la muralla y cómo algunos civiles, los rezagados, corrían a un lugar en dirección opuesta a la puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño, no comprendía por qué la puerta estaba cerrada si había gente que quería entrar desde el otro lado, de hecho, muchas personas en la especie de barco que acababa de llegar lloraba aterrorizaba por lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —fue el grito que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos—, ¡¿qué parte de evacuar no entendieron?! ¡Diríjanse de inmediato a las zonas seguras! —gritaba un hombre con pantalones blancos, chaqueta color arena y unas enormes pistolas en sus muslos.

Claro, hasta que la vista del mago se fue al sonido que provenía desde los cielos y pudo ver  _volar_  a un muggle con esas cosas.

Este era el primer indicio que le decía a Harry que algo no andaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba el hechicero era la explosión y Voldemort desintegrándose y luego nada, oscuridad.

¿Habría viajado a otra comunidad mágica? No lo creía posible, ellos hubieran  _desaparecido_  o los aurores ya estarían presentes si efectivamente había peligro. Muggles, eso era lo más obvio, pero los muggles que conocía no volaban por los cielos con una especie de pistolas en las piernas.

A menos que tampoco estuviera en Gran Bretaña, el lugar parecía de dos siglos pasados. Sin pensarlo dos segundos más, Harry se tocó el antebrazo como pudo para ver si su varita seguía allí y suspiró aliviado de que lo estuviera, mas el terror comenzaba a nacer dentro de él.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Su siguiente movimiento se dirigió a su cuello donde colgaba su bolsa de piel de moke con el encanto extensible que Hermione le había hecho más uno de empequeñecimiento para no llamar la atención, allí estaba la pequeña bolsa colgando en un cordón de cuero.

— _Perfecto_ —pensó Harry para sus adentros.

—¡Oye! —dijo esta vez más irritado el militar a Harry, mas no esperó respuesta porque a zancadas llegó a su lado—, ¿es que acaso eres sordo? —dijo un poco descolocado e irascible a la vez.

Harry recién prestó más atención cuando Angus apretó temeroso su puño en el pantalón sucio y roto del mago, fue ese pequeño gesto que trajo lo trajo a la realidad.

—Lo siento —le respondió al soldado—, estoy herido y encontré a este niño perdido. No sé si me puede llevar al hospital o señalarme dónde tengo que ir —hablaba Harry lo más neutral posible mientras que su cerebro gritaba mil y una teoría de por qué estaba allí.

Quizás el trozo del espejo que Sirius le había regalado aún serviría para ponerse en contacto, pero por ahora, los gemidos aterrorizados del niño dejaron esas ideas de lado. Hasta que estuviera solo, Harry no podía intentar comunicarse con Ron o Hermione.

—¡Tch! —espetó irritado el soldado mientras los miraba un poco extrañado—, no puedo ir, pero puedes ponerte a la fila del carro de los refugiados, allí por lo menos te llevarán al refugio donde un doctor seguro podrá atenderte. Allá también habrá militares o personas que buscan niños perdidos —dijo mientras le mostraba el carruaje que se cargaba lleno de niños, mujeres y hombres, todos lo más hacinados posibles para no realizar más de un viaje.

—Eso está bien, muchas gracias.

—Seguro. Te irás en el siguiente carruaje así que ni siquiera te muevas de la fila.

El soldado ayudó a Harry a llegar a la fila, algunos se quejaron porque lo pusieron primero, pero Harry omitió sus voces y se concentró en Angus quien volvía a tener sus ojos llorosos. Ahora que estaba más enfocado en la actualidad, Harry pudo ver que el pequeño tenía un corte en su rodilla y todo en él estaba sucio por la tierra, supuso que el caos había separado al niño de sus padres y nadie se fijaba en ellos en medio de una estampida humana, el pobre debe haberse caído al ser empujado con tanta fuerza.

—Ey —le susurraba Harry con una sonrisa cómplice—, yo también me caí —mintió sin dudarlo el mago—, pero ahora tenemos que ser fuertes y aguantar un poco más a que curen nuestras heridas —le dijo Harry.

—Ajá —asentía Angus frotándose los ojos con sus manos para luego sonreír. Harry correspondió el gesto y le sacudió el cabello lo mejor que podía, estaba completamente agotado y sabía que no duraría mucho de pie si el maldito carruaje no llegaba pronto.

—Y dime, Angus, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes del ataque? ¿De compras con tu mamá?

Solo bastaron esas sencillas preguntas para que Angus pasara el resto del tiempo recapitulando su día desde su desayuno (huevos fritos y jugo) hasta la salida con su padre ( _¡No me quiere comprar el juguete, Harry! Yo me porté bien, ¡de veras, no miento!_ ), pasando por su baño en la mañana ( _el agua estaba tibia, a mí me gusta más caliente, pero mamá me dijo que era para despertarme_ ), su almuerzo en el restaurante de un amigo de su padre ( _allí me encontré con Unho, él es el mejor de mis mejores amigos_ ).

Entre Angus que no paraba de hablar y el creciente ingreso de refugiados, Harry podía sentir la tensión aumentar, por eso fue un alivio cuando por fin se divisó otro carruaje en la calle.

—Por fin —no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado—. Corra la voz, el segundo carruaje ha llegado. No sé si hay otros heridos atrás —le dijo a la señora a sus espaldas quien, pese a estar agotada y aterrada, corrió la voz tal y como Harry le pidió.

Para cuando el camión llegó, el grupo ya se había dividido entre heridos, madres con niños y niños, adultos y tercera edad.

—Muy bien, esto ahorra tiempo —fue lo primero que dijo el soldado tras bajar del carro—. Un tercer carruaje viene en camino, salió cinco minutos después que este, pero no tendrán que esperar tanto. Los que puedan caminar, pueden dirigirse por sí mismos al refugio —decía el soldado mientras miraba todo a su alrededor—. Aquellos que puedan caminar, háganse a la derecha al costado de esa tienda, en unos segundos recibirán instrucciones. Ustedes, comiencen a subir...

El barullo crecía por momentos, mas Harry no estimó tiempos en subirse con mucho cuidado al carruaje y sentarse a un costado de la misma entrada, lo mejor era no moverse tanto porque cada vez que lo hacía sus costillas parecían querer salirse de su pecho. Sentó a Angus en sus piernas para ahorrar espacio, el pequeño quien se aferró a su polera y ocultó su rostro asustado por la cantidad de personas que ingresaban al carro.

Fue un camino largo, tedioso, agobiante y triste. Muchas personas susurraban una y otra vez lo que habían visto, otras sencillamente repetían el nombre de los que Harry creía eran sus seres queridos, mas lo que intrigó aún más al joven mago fue la palabra  _titanes_.

Al parecer, titanes eran especies de comehumanos, algo raro y peligroso que levantó chispas de duda en Harry.

A medida que pasaba por las calles y cruzaba tiendas, Harry no pudo evitar que más alarmas sonaran en su cabeza. Tecnología había, solo que no como él lo esperaba. Algunas vestimentas de las personas no coincidían con lo que podía ver en términos de modernidad. Si podían volar con herramientas, ¿por qué no tenían autos? Era extraño, pero por ahora, Harry solo podía observar y prestar atención a todos los detalles que veía porque ahora Hermione ya no estaba con él, no tenía a nadie con quien investigar y todo recaía sobre sus hombros.

—Llegamos —gritaba el cochero quien saltó del carruaje y corrió a abrir las puertas del carro. Harry se quedó sentado esperando a que todos bajaran y pronto fue ayudado por una enfermera a llegar a un rincón donde habían más personas esperando ser atendidos.

—¿Es su hijo? —fue lo primero que le preguntaron a Harry cuando lo vieron arrinconado con Angus.

—No. Lo encontré cuando me desperté después de todo este caos —admitía el mago algo incómodo.

—Ya veo —fue lo que dijo la enfermera con una mirada triste —. Si quiere, lo puedo llevar a donde los niños perdidos se encuentran —ofrecía con una sonrisa estreñida la enfermera.

—No —contestó de inmediato Harry —, prefiero que se quede conmigo, solo anótelo en la lista de perdidos, yo lo cuido.

Fue instinto que llevó a Harry a responder de esa manera. No había fuerza en la tierra que forzaría a Harry a abandonar a un niño, no mientras pudiera cuidarlo. Él sabía muy bien que en estas situaciones siempre habría personas que se aprovecharían de los menores de edad para secuestrarlos o, sencillamente, se «perderían» en el caos.

Pasaron dos horas de la visita de la enfermera cuando un médico vino a atender a Harry. Tanto él como Angus estaban cabeceando por el cansancio y el estrés, pero en cuanto llegó el doctor con la enfermera de turno, Angus se escondió aún más en el pecho de Harry.

—Hola —saludaba con una sonrisa el doctor —, soy Richard y seré su doctor —Harry parpadeó lento, primero reconociendo dónde estaba para luego asentir.

—Vea las heridas de Angus primero —carraspeó Harry señalando los cortes en las rodillas.

—Claro. Veamos, Angus, tienes que ser un buen niño y aguantar el dolor un rato más.

Las heridas eran superficiales, pero un poco grandes, lo suficiente para que el pequeño Angus soltara una que otra lágrima por el alcohol. Para cuando todo hubo terminado, Angus nuevamente se enterró en las polvosas ropas de Harry quien le revolvía los cabellos tratando de calmarlo.

—Ahora es su turno, señor… —el doctor lo miró unos momentos —... ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó el doctor al realmente ver a Harry.

—Dieciocho —contestó de un sopetón y sin mentir, aquí no le serviría decir otra edad.

—¿Es tu hermano?

—No. Cuando por fin me pude despertar, él estaba a mi lado llorando.

—Ya veo —murmuró el doctor.

—Le dije a la otra enfermera que lo anotara en los niños perdidos, pero prefiero cuidarlo mientras pueda... No quiero dejarlo solo.

Ya sea porque el doctor pensó que Harry estaba siendo honesto y bondadoso o porque ya nadie podía cuidar más niños, Richard solo asintió.

—Bien, comenzaré con una auscultación...

Si Harry era honesto, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero dejaría que el doctor hiciera lo suyo para poder descansar en una de esas literas donde ponían a los pacientes delicados, Harry, sabiendo su suerte, estaba muy seguro que terminaría allí.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar sentado?! ¡Tienes las costillas rotas! Enfermera…

Harry sabía que cada vez que terminaba herido, él tenía que echarse en una maldita cama en la enfermería y al parecer, incluso aquí, no era la excepción.

• ✧ •

Era raro, pensó Harry, estar aquí y ver las contradicciones a la luz del día. Fue en su segunda noche, cuando no se durmió de inmediato, que pudo lanzar hechizos con su varita al costado de un dormido Angus.

No había comunidad mágica, ninguna en lo absoluto, mas eso podía deberse a que quizás las paredes fueran una especie de barrera y él no podía ampliar el hechizo como le gustaría, no a menos que saliera de estas. Por lo menos aquí, en lo que todos denominaban como  _la muralla de Rose_  no había ninguna comunidad mágica.

Aquel pensamiento solo conseguía hacerlo temblar de horror. Harry nunca había manejado muy bien la soledad.

Luego, cuando volvió a amanecer pese a no haber dormido, Harry se dedicó a observar con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, analizando todo con sus ojos.

Estos muggles volaban, tenían una especie de espadas que guardaban en los rectángulos de metal y, por si fuera poco, todos estaban estresados por la ruptura de una muralla,  _titanes_ —que aún no sabía qué demonios eran— y la falta de comida.

Al parecer, estos muggles no tenían provisiones para tanta gente y pronto comenzarían las disputas por esta. Dejando eso de lado, Harry posó sus ojos verdes en los edificios, en los médicos, en el jodido hecho que  _no_  tenían hospital, si no un refugio recién adaptado para esta situación. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué podían volar con  _gas_  —de todas las cosas— e incluso así no tener un maldito hospital?

Y cada cosa que veía dentro del refugio donde los tenían hacinados lo hacía peor.

Todo era de vidrio, madera, bloques de cemento y metal. Nada de plástico. La comida era poca, pero en ella Harry pudo darse cuenta que no tenían una variedad de frutas, verduras y abarrotes. Nada tenía sentido.

Lo peor de todo, y asesínenlo si querían, es que el té que le dieron a beber una tarde era la cosa  _más_  asquerosa en la cual haya puesto sus labios. Harry no sabía si era porque él era británico y su gusto en té equiparaba al de Sirius quien podía gastar cien galeones en una bolsa de 500 gr., pero definitivamente las náuseas se las tuvo que aguantar porque no quería ser descortés. Después de todo, al parecer, estos muggles estaban en guerra.

Dos semanas después, Harry por fin tuvo la posibilidad de salir a caminar a los alrededores. Angus, quien todavía estaba con él, le comentaba cada lugar nuevo que veía el joven mago. De no ser por lo conversador del pequeño, Harry hubiera tenido muchos problemas a la hora de fabricarse una nueva identidad.

Lo bueno, quizás lo único bueno, de esta situación es que Harry había llegado en pleno ataque y muchas de las personas en los refugios corrieron sin la posibilidad de ir a buscar sus papeles para acreditar su identidad, no que aquí existiera algo parecido a un pasaporte, como los otros muggles que él conocía, pero sí habían libretas de matrimonio o de nacimiento donde todos estaban inscritos (madres, padres, hijos).

Harry no sabía qué hacer, por una parte estaba varado en este lugar sin saber si podía o no volver, pero por otro sentía la necesidad de quedarse y ayudar. Maldita sea su complejo de héroe, mas no lo podía evitar, sobre todo cuando veía a la propia fuerza policial, milicia, o como sea que se llame aquí _,_ tirarse las bolas y sencillamente escudarse tras una jodida pared. ¿Es que no tenían orgullo? ¡Nada iba a cambiar si no se ponían los malditos pantalones y salían a pelear!

Harry  _sabía_  a ciencia cierta que el instinto del ser humano era sobrevivir, él lo vivía incluso ahora porque pese a la profunda pérdida que sentía en su pecho, no había manera en que se tiraría de un risco para escapar de esta nueva realidad.

Él era un luchador. Un sobreviviente.

Debía haber una manera de volver y, si no la había, bueno... Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a este.

Y eso era lo otro, algo que él no podía comprender:  _la caída de la humanidad_. En un comienzo, cuando Harry escuchó eso, se fue lo más rápido posible a un rincón con un curioso Angus, pero lo distrajo lo suficiente como para realizar el hechizo brújula. Su suave susurro de  _oriéntame a otra civilización_  hizo caer su varita al sur sin siquiera dudarlo.

Algo aquí estaba mal.

Los días pasaron lentos y la comida comenzaba a escasear en el refugio, más de una vez Harry tuvo que renunciar a su ración de pan para dársela a un hambriento Angus quien cada vez se veía más triste. Harry estaba acostumbrado al hambre, acostumbrado al suave dolor en su estómago, mas no dejaría a un niño sufrir de lo que él había sobrevivido toda su infancia.

—¿Y cómo es tu mamá? —preguntaba Harry tratando de distraer a Angus. El niño poco a poco se entristecía cada vez más porque sus padres no aparecían y Harry también sabía lo que eso podía significar. Angus era muy pequeño para recordar su camino a casa y solo sabía que sus padres se llamaban  _mamá_  y  _papá_ , que tenía una hermana menor que se llamaba Hisolda y vivían entre el campo y la ciudad.

Mientras Angus narraba cómo era su madre, Harry no pudo evitar ver a su alrededor tratando de aligerar su mente, habían llegado nuevamente al refugio y la cantidad de niños era sorprendente, huérfanos en su mayoría o familias ahora uniparentales.

Cerca de la segunda puerta habían personas hablando entre lágrimas con los encargados del lugar, todos desesperados en búsqueda de sus seres queridos, un señor incluso trataba de extender dinero a la enfermera tratando de que los ayudara...

—… y papá tiene el pelo rubio, como yo, pero yo tengo rizos, como mamá. Él tiene bigote, aunque se ve chistoso, antes no tenía. Mamá le dice que se lo corte porque es  _iugh_ , pero igual le da besos, eso es asqueroso. ¡Mamá tiene los ojos como los míos! Ella siempre ocupa su pañoleta favorita, es porque se la regaló la abuela, es de color rosado...

Harry parpadeó, luego lo hizo nuevamente casi como analizando lo que acaba de ver. Miró al hombre, de cabellos rubios y bigote que sí lo hacían ver raro, a la mujer con una pañoleta rosada estrujándola entre sus manos, la bolsa de dinero en la mano del hombre, las lágrimas en los ojos azules de la mujer.

—Angus —susurró Harry apresuradamente —, ven aquí —como pudo, Harry cargó al menor en sus brazos ignorando el dolor y las punzadas en sus costillas. Con su mano disponible, señaló a la pareja de mediana edad —, ¿son ellos?

Los ojos del menor vagaron un poco por la zona en que Harry apuntaba, mas cuando los vio sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Lo son! Harry, lo son, vamos, vamos —dijo excitadamente mientras pataleaba para que lo dejara en el suelo y así poder echarse a correr. Harry asintió jubiloso, mas cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la pareja de mediana edad se daba la vuelta para irse.

—Mierda, se están yendo —espetó Harry, mas no había manera de alcanzarlos, no con la cantidad de gente en el refugio, la condición física de Harry y el hecho de que los padres de Angus estaban al lado de la puerta de salida.

—¡No! ¡Déjame, déjame! —gritó enojado el pequeño mientras pataleaba más fuerte, mas Harry no lo dejó ir, porque los miedos que tuvo el primer día al llegar a este mundo se habían hecho realidad y niños sí desaparecían.

—Angus, escúchame —regañó Harry con el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo de tener al menor en sus brazos —, quiero que grites, fuerte, Angus, muy fuerte, grita por tus padres para que así te vean. Grita, Angus, grita —ordenó Harry desesperado mientras trataba de hacerse pasos entre la gente.

—¡Mami! —comenzó a gritar el menor con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Mas fuerte, Angus, se van a ir! ¡¿Te quieres quedar aquí?! —espetó Harry enojado con este sistema poco funcional. ¿No había inscrito a Angus con los niños perdidos?

—¡MAMIIIIII! —fue solo el segundo grito, pero todo se dio en el momento adecuado, justo el murmullo de la gente bajó y Harry siguió caminando en dirección a la pareja lo más rápido que podía con sus costillas.

Pero fue solo el segundo grito y la mamá de Angus se giró.

—¡De nuevo, Angus!

—¡MAAMIIII!

Y Angus agitó sus brazos lo más que pudo desde su posición, fue todo lo que necesitó.

—¡Angus! —llegó el lejano grito de la mujer y Harry suspiró agradecido que todo hubiera terminado bien para Angus quien ahora estiraba los brazos a la figura lejana de su mamá y para él con sus costillas sensibles.

—¡Bien hecho, Angus! —dijo el mago con una sonrisa —, ahora déjame respirar, esto fue mucho para mí —añadió jocoso el mayor, pero Angus estaba más concentrado viendo cómo sus padres se abrían camino entre las personas del refugio.

—¡Angus! Oh, mi bebé —la madre de Angus siquiera se fijó en Harry, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el menor que estiró los brazos en dirección a su madre nuevamente y quien lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Bien dicen que el amor de madre es algo sorprendente, porque el padre de Angus llegó un poco después, más sudado, pero igual de feliz y lloroso. Su esposa no quería dejar ir a su hijo, ni su hijo quería soltar a su madre, pero eso estaba bien porque él lo único que necesitaba era acariciarlo para saber que todo era real.

En un movimiento sorprendente, la madre de Angus soltó al menor y lo dejó en el suelo para revisarlo con sus manos y ojos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Te rompiste algo? ¿Te curaron las heridas? ¿Comiste? ¿Dónde dormiste? ¿Tienes hambre?

La lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar, cosa que hizo sonreír a Harry mientras observaba a la familia reunida.

—¡Mami! Estoy bien, tenía miedo, pero Harry dijo que ustedes vendrían, que solo tenía que esperar y...

La madre no quitó los ojos de su hijo, pero el padre de Angus sí pues Harry solo estaba a unos pasos del trío.

—Gracias —sorprendentemente, no fueron las palabras de él, sino las de la madre de Angus que llegaron primero. Angus ocupó ese momento para acercarse a su padre quien lo cargó en sus brazos mientras escuchaba la aventura de dos semanas de su hijo —, muchas gracias —su agradecimiento fue tan profundo que hicieron que los ojos de Harry brillaran, mas él solo asintió.

—Era lo correcto —fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta.

—A veces, lo correcto es lo más difícil de hacer —le contestó la mujer quien lo sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo.

Esto... Harry se preguntó si así de cálido y amoroso se sentiría un abrazo de su madre, mas él siempre sabría que se tenía que conformar con los brazos de otras madres, nunca la suya.

—De nada —contestó tosiendo un poco para evitar que las emociones se le fueran de la cabeza.

—¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo? —preguntó el padre de Angus con una sonrisa agradecida.

—No, yo...

—¡Sí! —cortó el menor sin dudarlo —, el doctor dijo que Harry tiene que descansar y tomar algo para el dolor, pero aquí no venden, también me dijo que estaba buscando un lugar para comprar porque lo perdió todo por culpa de los titanes. ¿Eso significa que es pobre, papá? —preguntó sin miramientos el menor.

—¡A-Angus! —regañó su padre sorprendido por la astucia del menor, pero la carcajada de Harry cortó el regaño.

—No se preocupe, créame, he estado dos semanas con él así que sé cómo puede llegar a ser —dijo el mago quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano. Mientras que la otra sobaba su torso sensible.

—Bueno, querido, parece que encontramos la manera de pagarle de vuelta a nuestro salvador.

Harry hizo una mueca ante la elección de palabras, pero no comentó nada más, solo sonrió porque ella no tenía la culpa que la palabra  _salvador_  tuviera otro significado para él.

—No quiero imponer, puede demorarse un poco, pero estoy seguro que la medicina vendrá pronto y...

—No queremos excusas —rebatió la madre de Angus —, además, si todo es tal y como Angus dice, no será por muchos meses que lo tendremos de invitado mientras solucionas tus problemas —agregaba con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Prometiste que jugarías conmigo a los soldados.

Harry era débil ante ese tipo de mirada, una de inocencia, esperanza y agradecimiento que brotaba de toda la familia, por lo cual solo pudo asentir. Los ojos azules agradecidos y llorosos de la madre de Angus, los castaños y comprensivos de su padre y los llenos de energía del más pequeño.

—Está bien —contestó.

—¡Yay!

—Vamos a buscar un doctor para saber los pasos a seguir y ver si este hombrecillo necesita más cuidados.

Harry caminó tras el trío quien ahora feliz se encaminaban juntos a la salida. Solo por un tiempo, Harry dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el fin del primer capítulo :). Tengo la historia algo avanzada, así que existe un 90 % de posibilidad que las publicaciones sean habituales por un tiempo. No creo que sean semanales (quiero por lo menos avanzar los capítulos a medida que voy publicando), pero no quería dejar mucho tiempo guardado este fanfic.
> 
> Para los que ya me siguen: he estado subiendo una que otra cosilla en Tumblr y Facebook, pequeños retazos de lo que viene, pero espero les haya gustado el pie inicial de este crossover.
> 
> ¿Qué pasa con mis otras historias? ¡No se preocupen! He estado trabajando (poco) en el siguiente capítulo de Lid de vigor y Masayume. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Nunca imaginé recibir tantos comentarios en Ai no y espero que podamos repetir el plato. Este fic, después de todo, tiene a una powercouple! Levi/Harry is the best :D
> 
> Agradecería comentarios, kudoz y bookmarks.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!
> 
> -Derwyd


	2. Vacío

> «Cuando nos invade la pena, un día dura tanto como tres otoños».  
>  —Le Thanh Tong,  _escritor_.

Quizás fuera porque las primeras dos semanas desde su llegada a este universo estuvieron cargadas de dolor físico y preocupación por un niño que no era el suyo, quizás era porque Harry estaba más maravillado y confundido por las cosas que veía al mirar desde la cama que le asignaron en su refugio o los atisbos de civilización que pudo observar en sus cortos paseos que pudo caminar por las calles de este mundo, pero en el tercer día de estar de allegado en la casa de los padres de Angus, Harry se despertó por una pesadilla de la batalla final.

Casi como una represa rota, todas las emociones que había comenzado a embotellar en su pecho, salieron con potencia y completamente imperdonables porque en el momento en que Harry abrió los ojos, su pecho comenzó a sentirse raro, sus ojos ardieron y todo lo que veía eran reflejos de destellos de luces, los gritos de sus amigos, sentir el hedor a sangre y muerte y la tétrica risa de Voldemort.

Todo lo que Harry podía ver en la habitación de huéspedes eran cadáveres repartidos en el suelo y recuerdos de cómo llegaron a estar allí.

No fue fácil salir de su dormitorio ese día, sobre todo porque cada vez que se movía sus heridas parecían gatillar otra memoria, otro hechizo y otro grito.

—¿Harry? —el sonido de su nombre lo hizo saltar de su cama y tensarse a la vez, casi desquiciado, fijó su mirada aterrada a la puerta donde Angus estaba acompañando como todos los días desde que llegó aquí a Lisa, una de las sirvientas de la casona.

—Angus, creo que lo mejor es que hoy acompañes a tus padres en el comedor —fue la suave orden que le dio la mujer de cincuenta y tantos al pequeño Angus quien frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero Harry desayunará solo y se sentirá triste —dijo obstinado el de cabellos rubios. La mujer sonrió ante su tozudez y negó.

—No, yo lo acompañaré por hoy, tú ve y pasa un tiempo con tus padres a solas. Tu padre puede creer que lo quieres cambiar por Harry —agregaba con un poco de seriedad muy para la mirada aterrorizada del niño quien inhaló sorprendido y salió corriendo gritando algo sobre juguetes. La verdad es que Harry no le prestó atención en lo absoluto porque Lisa seguía en la entrada del dormitorio con su desayuno.

Empujando el carro, la mujer cerró nuevamente la puerta tranquilamente y se movió lentamente por la habitación, Harry nunca la perdió de vista ni por un segundo. Fue su voz la que hizo salir a Harry de su estado catatónico, su suave y rasposa voz.

—Estábamos hablando la otra noche sobre cuándo se daría cuenta de lo que le había pasado… No debe ser fácil saber que ahora está solo en este mundo, señor Potter —no lo dijo con intención de dañar la susceptibilidad de él, pero tampoco ella podría comprender la magnitud de sus palabras.

—Harry —corrigió automáticamente.

—Harry —aceptaba la mujer quien empujó el carro hasta llegar a su lado. El hombre la miró fijamente, la analizó por completo porque eso era lo único que procesaba el cerebro de Harry por el momento: analiza, piensa si es una amenaza, actúa acorde a tu situación. Su vestido de sirvienta llegaba hasta los talones y cubría desde su cuello hasta sus brazos, completamente negro exceptuando por el blanco delantal que se amarraba en su cintura. El lazo en su cabeza también era de color blanco y mantenía el alto su cabellera que ya comenzaba a tomar colores ceniza.

Lisa era regordeta, no tanto como la señora Weasley, pero lo suficiente para denotar sus mejillas redondas y cintura más ancha de lo normal.

—Estos últimos días ha estado tan tranquilo, casi como si no hubiera visto algo horrible. Nos sorprendió, a la servidumbre y a nuestros señores, de cuán calmado estuvo, pero creímos que era solo cosa de tiempo para que se diera cuenta que...

Que estaba solo.

Que muchos de sus amigos habían muerto.

Que él creyó haber muerto.

Que él estaba varado en un mundo sin poder regresar a su universo.

Eso ella no lo sabía, pero Harry no sufría por lo que ellos llamaban titanes, sino por la sangre derramada en un castillo que en este plano no existía. Ni siquiera ahora Harry podía hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido.

Nadie podía saber de dónde él era.

Estaba solo.

Quería estar solo.

—Vendré a la hora de almuerzo a retirar las cosas y traerte algo más de comer. Le diré a la señora que mantenga a Angus ocupado.

Harry solo asintió y la vio marchar tan tranquila como llegó y en ese momento, solo en ese mismo instante, Harry sintió el ardor de la frustración y desazón en sus ojos, solo ahora pudo pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

En la cálida sonrisa de Ginny.

En los abrazos de la señora Weasley que, pese a ser apretados, eran los únicos que conocía.

En las tardes de ajedrez con Ron.

Los paseos de escoba.

Las tardes de ensayos organizados por Hermione.

Las aventuras en el bosque prohibido con Luna.

Las noches en la torre de gryffindor y las cenas tranquilas con sus amigos en la cocina de Hogwarts.

Las lágrimas cayeron en su rostro sin siquiera poderlas controlar, la desazón que crecía en su pecho comenzaba a consumirlo y el aire comenzó a ser poco o mucho, ¡ya no lo sabía!

El grito que reverberó en su dormitorio hizo eco en el solitario pasillo de la casona de los Kivi. Nadie lo fue a ver hasta la hora de almuerzo e incluso allí fue solo para retirar el carro y poner el otro. Su desayuno permaneció intacto.

Harry respiró profundamente desde la cama, por primera vez en su vida sintiendo la necesidad de siquiera moverse de su lugar bajo las sábanas, no quería vivir en esta realidad, en esta desoladora y triste realidad que se encontraban.

¿Por qué siempre era él? ¿Es que acaso el destino lo odiaba tanto que no quería verlo feliz? ¿Acaso siquiera podía ver los albores de la nueva civilización por la que había luchado, sangrado y llorado? ¿Era esto culpa de las reliquias de la muerte?... No, no podía ser, si bien cada reliquia tenía un poder sorprendente, también todo conllevaba un precio, era solo cosa de ver la sangre de unicornio, media vida por una vida maldita y esa no era manera de vivir.

No, las reliquias eran solo objetos mágicos increíblemente cotizados y peligrosos, pero no eran capaz de hacer viajar a las personas a otro universo.

Aquí ya no tenía amigos, ya no tenía nada por qué luchar, nada por lo cual vivir, nada.

¿Quién lo despertaría a las ocho de la mañana para hacer las tareas? Aquí no había una Hermione con cabello revuelto, ojos castaños y actitud mandona.

No tenía a nadie con quien hablar de estrategias de quidditch, nadie a quien escuchar sobre animales mágicos que necesitaban ser descubiertos o sobre plantas mágicas o muggles exóticas. Nadie explotaría su vaso de agua, ni nadie le contaría los últimos rumores sobre Zacharias Smith y su novia cuando Dean les había contado a toda la torre que él sabía que Zacharias estaba saliendo con Justin Flinch-Fenwick porque los había pillado en un armario en desuso.

• ✧ •

Suave brisa otoñal, estaban ya a finales de septiembre y Harry había decidido aprovechar los pocos últimos rayos de sol que tendrían por un tiempo, pronto comenzaría la época de lluvias y nevadas y él quería aprovechar la libertad de los patios en vez de estar encerrado casi todo el día en el castillo.

— _¿No tienes tarea que hacer?_  —llegó la voz entre tranquila y regañona de Hermione, era el mismo tono de voz que ponía cada vez que Harry y Ron le recordaban que tenían más vida que un ensayo de pociones y no, no les afectaría tomar los últimos cálidos rayos del astro antes de encerrarse en la torre de Gryffindor a hacer lo que ella quería.

— _Dame unos minutos más_ —fue todo lo que le pudo responder.

— _Has estado aquí por más de una hora, Harry_ —no era un regaño, sino comentando un hecho mientras se sentaba a su lado para acomodarse y seguir escribiendo en su pergamino. Tanto su botella de tinta como sus plumas estaban firmes en la base del árbol que Harry había decidido era el perfecto para unas horas de procrastinación.

— _Ája… solo quedan unas pocas horas más de sol._

Harry era un chico raro... No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero él sencillamente disfrutaba lo simples placeres de la vida: una tibia tarde recostado en el pasto sin hacer nada (porque nunca los Dursley dejaron a Harry vivir en paz, siquiera cuando hacía la tarea que más le gustaba que era el jardín. Ellos preferían darle ese trabajo en verano cuando tenía que estar a pleno sol sacando malas hierbas o cortando rosas); un plato de comida caliente y fresco (si alguien se dio cuenta que cuando Harry recién había llegado a Hogwarts él miraba a su alrededor como buscando que alguien le quitara el plato, nadie dijo nada); una amena tarde hablando con sus amigos, con cualquiera, Harry no tenía preferencia siempre y cuando tuviera alguien con quien hablar de todo y nada (Luna era la persona ideal para esas tardes, porque ambos irían a caminar al bosque prohibido y llegarían sucios desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Una vez Harry llegó sin pantalones y Luna sin polera. Nadie les preguntó en qué problema se habían metido, pero los ojos brillantes —casi maniáticos— de ambos dejaron en evidencia que sí fue una gran aventura); e incluso, de vez en cuando, Harry se sentaría sin que nadie lo obligara a hacer sus tareas tranquilo, no pediría ayuda, lucharía por cada palabra que no entendía o cada término que desconocía, pero cuando terminaba su rostro se alegraría ante el trabajo bien hecho (mas Hermione sí se dio cuenta que en general Harry solo pedía ayuda con su ensayo de pociones, más porque no quería perder el tiempo con Snape que siempre lo marcaba con malos grados sencillamente por ser Harry Potter que por leer el ensayo, pero ella decidió hacerse la loca, sin importarle que tenía una clara preferencia para Harry cuando este le pedía ayuda con ese ramo en particular).

Sí… Harry definitivamente era una persona peculiar, disfrutaba de una buena comida, buenos amigos, tardes de aventura o haciendo nada.

— _¿Y Ron?_ —preguntó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

— _Entrenando con mi escoba, ya sabes que pronto vienen las pruebas de quidditch..._

— _Debería concentrarse en sus estudios en vez de en ese mortal deporte._

— _Debería enfocarse en lo que más le gusta, Hermione. No tiene nada de malo jugar quidditch_ —Harry frunció el ceño cuando dijo esas palabras, quidditch era uno de sus deportes favoritos y estaba feliz que podía compartir su pasión con Ron.

— _Él no es como tú, Harry. No es un genio en la escoba, debería estudiar más para así tener un mejor futuro_ —rebatió la bruja sin problemas.

— _Ahora te comportas como su mamá. El quidditch… realmente todos los deportes, es para disfrutarlos. No tienes que ser un genio en ello, solo tienes que disfrutar lo que haces. Nadie te quita tus libros bajo el pretexto de que estudias mucho y llegas a ser insufrible por ello_ —fue un golpe algo bajo por parte de Harry, sobre todo al utilizar la palabra 'insufrible', pero eso provocó que Hermione dejara de molestar a su pelirrojo amigo y estaba seguro que, si abría los ojos ahora, él podría ver las mejillas de su amiga completamente rojas por la vergüenza.

— _¿Qué están haciendo?_ —llegó una tercera voz, esta vez de entre las copas de los árboles provocando que Hermione saltara y Harry alzara una ceja pese a que sus párpados estaban cerrados.

— _¡Luna! ¡¿Desde cuándo estás allí?! Por Merlín…_ —exclamaba Hermione asustada por la improvista aparición de la rubia.

— _Siempre estuvo allí_ —contestó Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios —,  _estábamos jugando._

— _¿A qué? Si se puede saber, claro._

— _Con Harry jugábamos a quién disfruta más el sol. Debo decir, Hermione, que tú eres pésima en este juego… Ahora sé por qué Harry siempre juega con Ron o conmigo._

— _Jugar... a disfrutar el sol... ¡Harry!_

— _¡Hermione!_ —respondió con una amplia sonrisa el aludido.

— _¡Eso no es un juego!_

— _Oh, todo puede ser un juego, he de decir que este es uno de mis favoritos, puedo ver a_ pinkilons _y a_ hornsblacks _desde esta altura._

— _Ves, todo está bien. Tú tienes que aprender a disfrutar el sol, Hermione. ¡Envejecerás antes de tiempo!_

El bufido de la bruja fue largo y sufrido, hubieron un par de palabras masculladas entre dientes, pero cuando Harry y Luna sintieron el sonido de la botella de tinta cerrarse y los pergaminos ser guardados en un bolso, ambos hicieron sonidos de alegría y volvieron todos a acomodarse.

Luna en las copas de los árboles.

Harry completamente recostado bajo el árbol con vista al lago, sintiendo de vez en cuando la brisa o un rayo de sol errante que se asomaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Hermione, por otra parte, se apoyó en el tronco del árbol con un bufido y susurrando « _ya verán, nadie disfruta más el sol que yo_ », palabras que sacaron risas de la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor.

El silencio los volvió a envolver solo escuchando la naturaleza que los rodeaba, las suaves olas del lago y uno que otro chapoteo del calamar gigante que también sacaría sus tentáculos para disfrutar del sol.

Era un buen momento para disfrutar con amigos.

• ✧ •

— _Si nos pillas, te echaré toda la culpa a ti_ —susurraba Harry mientras miraba un tanto asustado por la escalera.

— _No sabía que eras un cobarde, Potter_ —fue la réplica de su acompañante.

— _Yo no soy el que tiene seis hermanos, Gin. ¡Me asesinarán!_

— _Vaya Gryffindor que saliste._

— _El sombrero me quería poner en Slytherin y tú lo sabes muy bien_ —espetó de vuelta Harry, mirando desde su lugar la escalera de la madriguera. La casa de Molly y Arthur estaba completamente llena de todos sus hijos, muy para la dicha de la madre y el orgullo del padre.

— _¿Y por qué no estás allí entonces?_ —su tono fue ligero, su pequeña risa como campanas y Harry la miró completamente embobado por unos momentos. Su cabello rojo caía por su espalda aún sin cepillar, sus ojos almendrados felices y bromistas, como sus hermanos, y su pequeña figura que invitaba a la suya. Todo en ella llamaba a Harry.

— _Era eso o Draco Malfoy_ —fue lo que salió de sus labios.

— _¿Qué puedo decir? Es una buena excusa, nadie quiere estar con el rubio idiota._

Fue el ajetreo del primer piso que sacó a ambos de su ensoñación, ambos demasiado pendientes de cualquier mínimo movimiento del uno y del otro. Ginny sonrió y Harry le correspondió la sonrisa.

Fue un beso cálido, apasionante e ilícito.

• ✧ •

Harry despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón en su garganta y miró a su alrededor buscando lo que sea que lo haya despertado, por un momento, pensó que los mortífagos o carroñeros habían encontrado el campamento en el cual estaban escondidos, pero entre la oscuridad Harry por fin pudo reconocer el cabello rojo de Ron.

— _¿Ron?_

— _... ¿puedo dormir contigo?_ —su voz era tan pequeña para un hombre de tal altura que Harry parpadeo perdido por unos momentos, tratando de dilucidad de qué se trataba todo esto— _… tuve una pesadilla y..._

— _Claro, claro, ven_ —fue lo que respondió Harry de inmediato, no quería que Ron se sintiera avergonzado porque necesitaba una presencia a su lado para ahuyentar las pesadillas, no quería que se sintiera como Harry se sentía cuando era más pequeño: solo y sin nadie en quien confiar.

En un comienzo fue incómodo, dos mejores amigos compartiendo la cama y el calor de las sábanas, pero después de unos minutos Ron suspiró y descansó un poco más cerca de Harry, buscando inconscientemente su protección.

— _¿Quieres hablar de ello?_ —murmuró Harry lo más bajito que pudo para así no asustar a su mejor amigo.

— _No... sí... no sé..._

— _Tómate tu tiempo_ —fue todo lo que respondió Harry tras un profundo suspiro. El silencio y el sonido de algunos insectos distrajeron al mago de quedarse dormido.

— _Era la madriguera... volvía a estar en llamas... mamá y papá no pudieron salir y…_ —su voz se quebró un poco al final, Harry pudo escuchar el sonido elaborado de la respiración del otro. Los largos dedos de Ron se enterraron inconscientemente en el antebrazo de Harry, casi como si buscara anclarse.

— _Tu papá sería capaz de soplar la casa hasta dejarla sin llamas para salvar a tu madre, Ron_ —dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el momento y recordando aquella tarde hace unos meses, cuando Arthur había salido volando del lado de Ginny en búsqueda de su esposa, completamente lívido al ver su casa en llamas, pero agradecido cuando vio a la mujer que amaba a salvo en el patio.

La casa podía estar en los suelos, pero a él solo le importaba Molly y nadie más.

— _Tienes razón_ —fue el pequeño comentario que Ron le dio, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente y no había manera que por el momento el terror de Ron pasara al olvido.

— _Ustedes_ —ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar otra voz, pero esta vez venía de la entrada del dormitorio en el cual Ron y él dormían—,  _deberían tener un poco más de consideración._

Harry frunció un poco más el ceño y miró a Hermione, tratando de dilucidar sus palabras, pero al verla se fijó que su cabello estaba más enmarañado de lo habitual, de sus ojeras bajo los ojos, oscuras y profundas, de su piel pálida y lo delgada que se veía por momentos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry —quien dormía con su varita en la mano a estas alturas —, lanzó un hechizo extensible al catre en el cual dormía, solo un poco más grande para que cayera la bruja quien tomó la invitación tácita del mago y escaló por la cama.

— _Lo siento_ —fue lo que dijo ella bajito cuando enterró una de sus rodillas en las costillas de Ron.

— _Sí, lo que sea, solo apúrate_ —dijo Ron casi sin voz.

Hermione se posicionó a la derecha de Harry y escondió su rostro en su cuello, apretando su antebrazo como señal de agradecimiento.

Los tres suspiraron profundamente, agradecidos de estar vivos, pero agotados de esta eterna aventura.

Ron fue el primero que cayó dormido, completamente rendido ante el estrés y el cansancio. Hermione le siguió unos minutos después, susurrando un suave «gracias» y humedeciendo un poco la polera con la que Harry se había acostado a dormir, pero Harry, Harry se quedó completamente despierto por unas horas más, disfrutando del calor que ambos de sus amigos emitían, del olor a césped de Ron, del olor a pergamino de Hermione, de los ronquidos del pelirrojo, los suaves susurros que soltaría Hermione con un «raíz valeriana, tres veces a contrareloj».

Harry los apretó a ambos a su cuerpo, ciñendo a sus amigos a él e implorando a cualquier deidad que pudiera existir.

« _Por favor, no me los quites, son la única familia que tengo_ ».

Sentía sus ojos arder, pero Harry no hizo ningún amago de soltarse de Ron o Hermione. Esa fue una de las muchas noches que se acunaron en la cama de Harry a dormir, una de las tantas noches donde los terrores nocturnos difuminaban la realidad y solo quedaba el calor del otro.

• ✧ •

Harry despertó con mejillas húmedas, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó allí acurrucado en la cama, ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sacaron el carro del desayuno y lo cambiaron por el del almuerzo, solo se quedó allí, mirando de vez en cuando el color blanco de las sábanas, la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados o el azul del cielo que poco a poco se tornaba más oscuro.

Memorias que luchaban en su cabeza y se negaban a ser olvidadas y que de vez en cuando lograban que Harry comenzara a hiperventilar sin nadie para ayudarlo.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, ni si alguien entró a verlo, mas cuando por la ventana de su habitación solo pudo verse la oscuridad, Harry escuchó por fin el rechinar de la puerta pequeños pasos en la habitación.

Angus.

—¿Harry, estás durmiendo? —susurraba el menor a un costado de su cama—, mamá dijo que no te tenía que molestar, pero escuché decir a Albert que habías estado llorando en la cama… ¿estás triste? ¿es porque echas de menos a tus papis?

Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Angus lograba solo enojar más a Harry. ¿Qué se creía ese pendejo? ¿Padres? ¡Ja! Harry nunca había aprendido la dicha de tenerlos, solo a una tía vengativa y odiosa y su pútrida familia.

No... Harry ya había entendido al pasar los años que el vacío que representaba a Lily y James Potter nunca se sellaría. Sus amigos… Eso era otra historia a parte, otro capítulo de su vida que cobraba vital importancia ahora porque ellos eran lo único que Harry tenía, lo único por lo que había luchado y lo único por lo que quería vivir.

—... Yo tengo a los míos… puede que no sean los tuyos, pero puedo compartir —fue algo tan inocente a decir, algo tan ínfimo y simple en los labios de un niño que no entendía ni una maldita idea por lo que Harry estaba atravesando que fue lo que colapsó a Harry.

Él no era una persona que se entregara a las lágrimas, las suyas venían más por la rabia y el odio que sentía por las injusticias que había vivido, pero Angus, inocente e idiota Angus con sus simples y estúpidas palabras le ofrecía algo que Harry siempre añoraba y que había perdido ya por segunda vez: una familia.

—...  _en una casita pequeña, de un pueblo mediano, sobre un gran cerro, vivía Harry y su familia, pero un día, de golpe, todo eso se perdió… Pero un día, de golpe, todo eso se fue y él se quedó con un gran vacío_...

Angus, pequeño pendejo loco y sensible, siquiera sabía por lo que él estaba pasando e iba y comenzaba a contarle un cuento lento, casi pensando cada palabra antes de decirla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la manta que cubría por completo el cuerpo de Harry.

Sus palabras eran un susurro, mas el cómo comenzó poco a poco a tratar de sanarlo con un inocente cuento para niños hizo a Harry llorar.

—No llores más, Harry, yo estoy aquí, mamá y papá y Hisolda y Lisa y Albert —Angus llegaba a tropezar con sus palabras, perdido en qué hacer, sus pequeñas manos dejaron de lado el libro que había traído y trataba de acariciar a Harry por sobre las mantas con cariño—, no llores más —quizás fue la tensión, Hermione una vez le dijo que los niños eran sensibles a los cambios de humor, pero Angus se largó a llorar del alma, gritando y farfullando palabras que ni Harry ni él parecían comprender, solo el vacío que se apoderaba del de ojos verdes.

Fue así como la madre de Angus los encontró gracias a la ayuda de una sirvienta que escuchó los gritos del menor y sonrió tristemente a la escena.

—Llévate a Angus —susurró la señora de la casa suavemente. Angus seguía sollozando y Harry temblaba bajo las mantas, pero aun así no se movió para ver cómo se llevaban al niño de cabellos rubios.

—No me abandones, Harry, no me dejes —era lo único que podía entender Harry, lo único que podía comprender.

Cuando el sonido del llanto de Angus comenzó a desaparecer, Rita, la madre del niño, se acercó a la cama y tomó el libro entre sus manos para dejarlo en la mesita de noche con un gran suspiro.

—Cuando no te levantaste, Angus insistió en que tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarte y molestó a Gilbert para que lo llevara al pueblo, fue él quien escogió este libro para leértelo porque no creía que quisieras un juguete... Harry, no sé lo que se siente perderlo todo, pero sí sé que mi hijo no se hubiera encariñado contigo por nada... Tómate tu tiempo, estaremos aquí para ayudarte a levantarte así te tome años.

Cuando Harry llegó a vivir con los Kivi, Angus le contó a todos los sirvientes y sus padres cómo Harry había sido su salvador, que de no ser por él seguramente estaría muerto por las terribles personas que lo pisaron tres veces.

El pequeño idiota no sabía que él no era un salvador, era un sobreviviente que siempre necesitó de ayuda para vivir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los pasos de Rita, Harry sacó su cabeza entre las mantas y miró el velador con una pequeña sonrisa, allí estaba el pequeño libro. Harry lo tomó entre sus manos y terminó de leerlo.

Angus el pequeño héroe que no sabía cuándo rendirse.

Quizás mañana Harry amanecería con ganas de caminar y Angus lo llevaría al pequeño lago que tenía la casona.

Quizás...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vacío por Anna Llenas. Cuento infantil que ayuda a sobrellevar la pérdida de los seres queridos.
> 
> Este fue un capítulo emocional. He de decir que esto es lo que amo y odio de Harry: el seguir adelante. Él quiere mucho a sus amigos y familia, los ama con todo lo que tiene, pero incluso así él no se rinde. Es algo maravilloso cómo se puede levantar una y otra vez, pero es triste ver que decide siempre guardarse todo para él porque es de ese tipo de personas: nunca comparte lo que realmente siente.
> 
> Segundo capítulo de Sibilino está arriba, espero con ansias sus comentarios, dudas y demás. Pueden seguirme por Tumblr o Facebook (ambos links en mi perfil, todo bajo el nickname Derwyd), por allí subiré algunos datos extras como la guía de OC, linealidad del fanfic, imágenes de Paradis y contestaré dudas, si es que las tienen.
> 
> A los seguidores de Masayume y Lid de vigor, pido paciencia, no me he olvidado de esos fanfic, pero he estado tan pendiente de esta historia que no sé cuándo podré actualizar, aunque he estado avanzando poco a poco en cada historia y cada vez que me ataca una idea para esos fanfic. Trato de ponerme un mínimo de palabras, así que no soy muy fan de subir capítulos cortos a menos que sea inevitable.
> 
> ¡Espero leerlos nuevamente! Muchas gracias por seguirme :D
> 
> -Derwyd


	3. Los Kivi

> «Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final».  
>  —Harry Mulisch,  _escritor_.

Los Kivi eran una familia mercante pudiente que vivían en Hermina, el distrito colindante a la Muralla de Sina. No había sangre noble por ninguna de sus venas y todos sus ancestros poseían un tipo de negocio que los llevaron a la cúspide monetaria que gozaban ahora.

La historia de los Kivi comenzó tres generaciones atrás cuando Ernest Kivi decidió dedicarse a la venta de patos y aves de corral no tan comunes como las gallinas. Ahora, los Kivi distribuían distintos tipos de carne que eran un bien cotizado en estas tierras donde el ganado era lo más complicado de crecer producto de la caída de la Muralla de María.

Gilbert era el cuarto patriarca de la familia, hijo mayor de Angus y Anastasia Kivi que tuvieron tres hijos: Gilbert, Daven y Gisli. Todos se llevaban por dos años y todos eran hombres, era el sueño hecho realidad del padre de Gilbert quien murió prematuramente con su esposa en un accidente en las montañas.

Gilbert, por otra parte, se había casado con Rita Schneider, hija menor de los Schneider quienes se dedicaban a la venta de telas. Era un matrimonio pactado del cual había nacido el cariño mutuo y dos hijos: Angus II e Hisolda, la pequeña niña de tres años que había heredado los colores de su padre, pero el físico de su madre.

Rita era la menor de cuatro hermanas, muy para el estrés de su padre Adler Schneider y la risa de su madre Cecania. Sus tres hermanas, Dagna, Erika y Bluma se habían casado con sus respectivas parejas, aunque Erika lo había hecho con una mujer, una agradable muchacha un tanto (muy) delgada llamada Olya.

De ahí nació la nueva generación mercante a la cual Harry llegó a curar sus heridas y tratar de rehacer su vida a una semana de su llegada a este mundo.

Los padres de Rita estaban vivos e insistieron en conocerlo una vez que escucharon la historia de cómo él había salvado a Angus. Los, por otro lado, Kivi trataron de posponer la reunión lo más que pudieron, pero por ahí Harry escuchó un dicho muggle que decía  _la sangre pesa más que el agua_  y un fin de semana no solo encontró a los padres de Rita, sino a sus hermanas y familia y a los propios hermanos de Gilbert muy para su completa sorpresa y vergüenza.

La señora Schneider, « _llámame Cecania, cariño_ », era una mujer que Harry describiría de «sangre ligera». Demasiado amable y ponía en vergüenza los cuidados de la señora Weasley (« _toma de este té, querido, estás tan pálido y mira esas ojeras… Nada que una buena cena no solucione»_ ), nunca preguntó a qué se debía su actitud un tanto arisca en el comienzo, pero ella estaba allí con una mirada amable y más té cuando la pena amenazaba con tragar a Harry vivo.

Buen té, para la alegría del británico.

Si bien Harry nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos, él siempre supo que se sentiría mejor una vez hablado el tema y, pese a que no podía contar la verdad, Harry disfrutaba de las cálidas tardes donde sencillamente recordaría los buenos días de su vida en el mundo mágico.

Por otra parte, los hermanos de Gilbert se tomaron más tiempo en aceptar la presencia de Harry porque, según ellos, él era un vago que trataba de aprovecharse de su hermano mayor y embaucarlo, quizás todavía pensaran así, Harry no lo sabía y no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de convencerlos de lo contrario, así que se contentaba con una relación cordial y fría, solo el tiempo solucionaría los problemas de confianza de los hermanos Kivi, así que no perdió ni una palabra en tratar de convencerlos de lo contrario.

Harry se dio cuenta al mes de llegar a este universo que tenían el mismo sistema métrico y calendario que su antiguo mundo, muy para su alegría, así que estaban en la primera semana de septiembre con un clima agradable. Él supuso que tendrían también un clima bastante similar, pero eso solo lo diría el tiempo.

Angus, para la alegría de Harry, era un niño muy activo y feliz, no hacía tantas rabietas como él lo pensó en un momento, aunque sí era un niño muy sensible al cual lo pillarías llorando por cualquier cosa que le parecía triste, cosa que sorprendió a Harry.

Hisolda, por el contrario y pese a tener tan solo tres años, era una niña que le gustaba descubrir y tomar bichos. Asustaba la vida fuera de su madre cuando la pillaba con un saltamontes en sus manos, hormigas y quién sabe qué otra atrocidad, pero que hacía reír a Harry porque la pequeña había tomado en sus pequeñas y regordetas manos la responsabilidad de dejarle cada insecto a Harry entre sus manos más grandes y callosas como «regalo» para alegrarlo, tal y como un gato.

Hasta ahora, su vida con los Kivi era tranquila y lenta, todo lo que necesitaba para lamer sus heridas en silencio. No se metían en su vida ni le pedían explicaciones, solo lo dejaban ser e incitaban a que saliera a dar una vuelta por lo menos dentro del terreno, para despejarse o ver el amanecer, no importaba la excusa. Fue así como poco a poco, Harry comenzó su proceso de sanación. Sus heridas físicas ya no dolían tanto, mas eran las emocionales las que preocupaban a la pareja de mediana edad.

« _Poco a poco_ », le susurraban al azabache en las noches, « _poco a poco_ ».

• ✧ •

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? —preguntó Gilbert mientras señalaba el tablero en la mesa lateral. Estaban en la sala de dibujo en un tranquilo ambiente familiar, Angus e Hisolda jugaban solos en un rincón, mientras que Rita tejía lentamente al costado del mago. Harry lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir y caminar al lugar que se encontraba el otro hombre lentamente, se sentía débil, pero él creía que era por el simple hecho de que no estaba comiendo como debía, su cuerpo podía aguantar poco y nada de alimento antes de sentir náuseas y querer devolver todo—, ¿has jugado antes?

—Sí —respondió mientras esperaba a que Gilbert escondiera un peón de cada color en sus manos y procediera a llevarlos a sus espaldas para luego mostrar sus manos en puño y mirarlo a los ojos mientras esperaba a Harry para que escogiera qué mano. Lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente con esa acción—. Izquierda.

Y en el puño izquierdo de Gilbert, salió un peón blanco.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre que Harry jugaba ajedrez terminaba con las piezas en blanco. La única vez que le tocó negro fue en su primer año cuando tuvo que jugar ajedrez mágico gigante con Ron y Hermione.

—Supongo que esa sonrisa melancólica es para alguien que no está aquí. —Gilbert era más directo en la manera de tratar a Harry, no lo hacía sentirse como un niño perdido, no lo empujaba, pero de vez en cuando hacía preguntas para saber si estaba listo para hablar o no. Si Harry no respondía como él quería, Gilbert hablaría de otra cosa, mas Harry estaba cansado de sentirse así, vacío y sin propósito.

—Mi mejor amigo, Ron, era un genio en este juego —comenzaba a hablar Harry con lo que él creía era una feliz sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a su pelirrojo amigo—. Siempre perdía cuando jugaba con él, tenía que por lo menos tener un juego de ajedrez todos los días y, a menudo, terminaba siendo yo quien tenía que sentarme con él porque nuestros otros amigos se cansaban de que les pateara el trasero...

Harry recordó particularmente una tarde cuando Seamus hizo estallar el tablero de Ron para que dejara de molestarlo, Seamus siquiera duraba hasta la décima jugada y estaba harto de perder ante Ron. Ron, por otra parte, sintió cómo se le caía la cara del horror al ver su destrozado tablero para luego pasar a la ira.

Hasta este día, Harry recordaba que le habían puesto «la batalla roja» porque fue completamente épico entre el cabello rojo fuego de Ron y su piel roja de tanto gritarle a Seamus por toda la torre Gryffindor y los incendios que provocó Finnigan para primero quemar el maldito tablero y luego defenderse de Ron.

—¿He de suponer que eres bueno? —inquirió el mayor arqueando una ceja.

—No aprendí nada. Mi rol era tratar de durar lo más posible —admitía Harry sin vergüenza. No, Harry sabía poco y nada cómo jugar ajedrez.

—Nadie juega por años sin aprender nada —respondió sucinto el hombre.

Fue una tarde amena con Gilbert en la cual se despidieron cuando un muy excitado Angus le dijo que había descubierto un bicho raro en la laguna y que Harry « _lo tenía que ver porque no había manera en que no lo viera porque si no nunca más lo iba a poder ver_ », según las concisas y para nada redundantes palabras del menor.

Harry le sonrió al menor y asintió pidiendo disculpas con la mirada a Gilbert quien negó con la cabeza a Harry y le sonrió incitándolo a ir.

Habían hablado de todo y nada, lo que aligeró el corazón de Harry, pero ahora tenía que cumplir su trabajo no oficial de niñera, así que siguió a paso más lento a Angus.

Por la tarde, cuando Harry por fin pudo convencer al niño que no, las ranas no eran criaturas raras; que no, « _no las puedes llevar a la casa»_ ; que no, « _no te las puedes comer»_ ; tampoco no, « _no las puedes lamer, ¿qué pasa si son venenosas_?»; y no, « _no todas las ranas eran venenosas»,_ que el mago por fin pudo volver a la casona de los Kivi bien entrada la tarde.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina y pronto el pequeño se fue corriendo en búsqueda de su padre para contarle todo lo que había hecho. Harry se quedó allí mirando cómo Rita ayudaba a las cocineras a preparar la cena, la mujer tarareaba de vez en cuando y probaba todo lo que estaba en las ollas antes de agregarle algo más o pedir que le agregaran algo más. Su manera de cocinar era completamente opuesta a la de la señora Weasley que dominaba la cocina con mano de hierro, completamente distinta a la de Petunia que esperaba que Harry hiciera todo y le quedara perfecto, era el tipo de cocina que —recién dándose cuenta— le gustaba, una cocina que te acompañaba sin siquiera dudarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó inseguro Harry. Rita lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos, no le dijo nada ni tampoco lo hicieron los cocineros, mas la mujer asintió lentamente y miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo que hiciera falta.

—¿Puedes pelar las papas y lavarlas?

—Claro. ¿Solo las pelo o quieres que las corte en rodajas?

—A lo largo mejor, es para el estofado.

—Claro.

Ella siguió tarareado en la cocina y una cocinera le dio a Harry una tabla para picar, un cuchillo y todas las papas que tenía que pelar. En silencio, Harry se relajó haciendo el trabajo manual, un cuchillo y una papa a la vez, cortando poco a poco la cáscara, dejándolas una por una en un recipiente con agua que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de café producto de la tierra.

Harry no se dio cuenta en su estado de concentración, pero comenzó a tararear suavemente una melodía que nadie conocía. Rita lo miraba de vez en cuando, estudiando a Harry con sus ojos claros y mirada maternal. La mujer podía ver las profundas bolsas bajo esos hermosos ojos verdes, lo amoratado de estas y lo demacrado del rosto otrora juvenil.

El cabello de Harry no estaba tan revuelto como cuando llegó, casi como si hubiera perdido la vida y pese a que sabía que el hombre se bañaba y limpiaba recurrentemente, su cabello había perdido brillo adoptando un castaño aburrido en vez de aquel azabache profundo y brillante. Su piel pálida asustaba de vez en cuando a la pareja de mediana edad, no era normal perder tanto color, no era  _normal_  que Harry se viera de esa manera, casi un eco del joven que llegó a su casa en un comienzo. El muchacho había perdido mucho peso en las pocas semanas que llevaba viviendo con ellos, Rita recibía cartas cada tres días de su madre preguntando por la salud de Harry, ella estaba preocupada, no era normal que alguien viviera de sus recuerdos, pero ninguno de ellos sabía cómo ayudar al menor.

No obstante, ahora, Rita podía ver un pequeño destello en los ojos preternaturales de Harry, apenas estaba allí, pero era un brillo que no había visto en semanas y aligeró un poco la sensación desolada de su alma.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con el postre? —las palabras de Harry la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? Hay huevos, harina, un poco de mantequilla... creo que hay cocoa... ¿Anna, hay cocoa?

Tal vez los dichos tenían razón y el tiempo sí lo curaba todo.

• ✧ •

Para Harry, los Kivi llegaron del cielo, sobre todo Angus, su pequeño y travieso héroe. Puede que Gilbert no sea como Ron, nadie nunca sería como Ron, pero sí lo veía como una versión más hogareña y ambiciosa de Bill, era amoroso con su familia, pero un asesino con la gente que trabajaba, no por nada los Kivi habían llegado a este punto que con o sin comida, la familia podía subsistir cómodamente en su casona.

Rita era su propia mujer. Quizás fue porque Harry aprendió en su vida a que cada mujer era un universo completamente distinto, pero Rita no le recordaba a nadie que conociera a simple vista, podía sí reconocer cualidades buenas y malas que lo hacían recordar a Hermione, Luna o Tonks, pero Rita era una persona completamente distinta a esas mujeres y quizás era por eso que era ella con quien Harry se encariñó primero, aparte de Angus.

Ellos tenían una disposición amable, no invasiva, pero determinada. Desde el comienzo, con las pequeñas tazas de té, los cuentos de Angus en las noches (una especie de ritual que ahora tenían ambos), las tardes de casas de té con Hisolda o el ajedrez con Gilbert, cada pequeño paso que Harry comenzaba a dar era en pos a su recuperación.

Nunca lo forzaron a hablar, a salir de sus cuatro paredes, a que tomara acción y se fuera de la casona, ellos sencillamente estaban allí todas las mañanas a las nueve tomando desayuno, con Gilbert leyendo el periódico mientras comentaba alguna que otra cosa interesante que salía en este. Allí estaría Rita, respondiendo las palabras de su esposo y contándole que saldría por unas horas a la ciudad a comprar una y que otra cosa.

En esa mesa estaba Angus que revolvía su comida tratando de darle forma de un animal que había visto en uno de sus libros; y también estaba Hisolda con su balbuceos y cosas que ella contaba y no tenían sentido la mitad del tiempo.

Lisa, que siempre le llevaba su té favorito una vez que descubrió que en este mundo estaba el  _darjeeling_ ; y Albert con quien iría a caminar en los terrenos y lo acompañaría a la huerta de la casona donde vería tomates y lechugas crecer. Ya estaban a finales de septiembre y Harry por fin sentía que podía respirar sin sentir su pecho contraerse, podía mirar a la familia que estaba frente a sus ojos y sonreírles un poco, sentirse parte de esta casa.

Harry no sabía cómo, pero él siempre tuvo la fortuna de conocer a buenas personas, a personas amorosas, generosas, humildes y determinadas porque nunca supo qué hacía Gilbert y Angus en Trost de todos los lugares, pero allí estaban cuando tuvieron que aceptar a los refugiados y allí estaba Harry en medio de un mar de gente aún más perdido que nunca. Por cada cosa que el destino le quitaba de su vida, había algo por lo cual agradecer y él no tenía ni las palabras ni la fuerza emocional para agradecerle a esta familia lo que habían hecho por él, el cómo habían abierto no solo las puertas de su casa, si no que de su familia para incluir a un destruido y triste extraño que bien podría haberlos asesinado en su sueño.

No obstante, y a pesar de todo eso, Harry estaba allí tomando su té, instando a comer a Angus, comentando de vez en cuando algo que aparecería en el periódico que encontraba interesante, preguntando de vez en cuándo qué tienda era a la que iba ir Rita y si quizás él la podía acompañar.

Harry comenzó a amar a esta familia, poco a poco, tímido y horrorizado en un comienzo, pero demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás y arrepentirse de esas emociones.

Con sus cosas buenas, como el té en la mañana; como por sus cosas malas, como la inseguridad que sentía al no poder confiar al cien por ciento en ellos, pero los amaba, poco a poco y sin arrepentimientos.

—Es una pena —escuchó decir Harry a Rita cuando estaban caminando por la avenida principal mientras miraban los escaparates de la tienda. Harry hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, pero no les prestó mucha atención a las palabras de la mujer mientras miraba la tienda de ropa.

Él solo tenía tres mudas de ropa y pensó que tal vez debería comprarse un poco más si iba a comenzar a salir al público.

—... pobres, tantos niños sin padres. Están todos muertos de hambre, horrible —murmuró la mujer, mas esas sí fueron palabras que llamaron la atención de Harry quien giró rápidamente la cabeza a mirar a la mujer.

Rita siquiera lo estaba mirando ni prestando atención a las tiendas, sino que miraba a un montón de gente pálida y hambrienta que se amontonaba en un rincón donde estaban los soldados rellenando las cantimploras de agua y entregando una hogaza de pan por persona. Los ojos de Harry quemaron al rojo vivo esa escena, la de niños siendo empujados por adultos, la de mujeres rogando por más de una ración porque tenía niños. La de abuelos trozando su propia hogaza para dársela a los niños que lloraban en un rincón.

Ese podía haber sido él, en esa acera, en ese lugar sin nada que comer y dando todo lo que tenía a los niños porque sabía lo que se sentía, lo recordó con Angus hace lo que parecía años atrás, cuando renunció a su pan para dárselo al rubio que lloraba por las noches debido al dolor de su estómago.

Él había tenido hambre, se había estado  _muriendo_  de hambre.

—Nadie los ayuda… Gilbert no puede hacer mucho, los nobles lo tienen en un rincón, lo presionan para que les dé toda la carne y tampoco es como si pudiera dar grandes cantidades a los refugios... Solo puede ayudar a tratar de encontrar trabajo a algunas personas —siguió hablando Rita sin ver las consecuencias que tenían sus palabras en Harry.

Y allí, viendo la miseria en vivo, la precariedad de toda la situación, Harry tuvo una idea. Un alocada, increíble, terrible, buena, horrorosa, bien planeada, agotadora idea.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Harry?

—¿Con quién tengo que hablar si quiero abrir un negocio?

—¿Negocio? ¿De qué tipo?

—Ah... agrícola, creo. Hay escases de comida así que vendría bien más plantaciones.

—¿Y tienes dinero para hacer eso? —preguntó Rita confundida, Harry había llegado con lo que vestía, oficialmente él no tenía dinero.

—Por supuesto, pero no sé si me alcance. Por eso quiero hablar con alguien que sepa.

—Creo que Gilbert te puede ayudar, por lo menos él conoce a personas que saben del tema y tiene contactos en el departamento de urbanización.

—Hablaré con él cuando llegue, entonces.

—Pero estás seguro… Es mucha inversión...

—Es una idea por ahora, primero tengo que ver si lo puedo hacer. Y quién sabe, tal vez todo salga bien.

—¿No crees que es muy riesgoso en este ambiente? —dijo más preocupada Rita, esta nueva tenacidad de Harry sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Puede, pero todo lo que vale la pena cuesta. ¿No es así? —contestó Harry enarcando una ceja.

—Si estás seguro —fue la dudosa respuesta de la mujer quien prontamente arrastró a Harry de la calle, claramente no quería que se le ocurrieran más locuras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya lo había decidido, cuando llegara a la casona hablaría con Gilbert, aún siquiera sabía la conversión monetaria, pero entre su fortuna había joyas y si Harry sabía algo era que en  _todos lados_  una joya preciosa a veces valía mucho más que una simple moneda.

Y la bóveda de los Black estaba llena de joyas preciosas.

Harry, en una noche, sacó canas de colores a Gilbert. Solo en una noche, ese era un nuevo récord a los libros de  _Locuras y estupideces por Harry James Potter tomo LXI_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo pasado fue súper emotivo y este tiene una connotación similar, Harry está avanzando, pero si algo he aprendido del libro es que Harry no es de quedarse quieto mucho tiempo: él tiene que actuar. Ya veremos qué locuras logrará hacer.
> 
> Apreciaría sus reviews, opiniones, alertas y bookmarks, me es reconfortante saber que me leen :)
> 
> Thanks again! You guys are the best!
> 
> -Derwyd


	4. Encanto Potter

 

> «El encanto de la belleza estriba en su misterio; si deshacemos la trama sutil que enlaza sus elementos, se evapora toda la esencia».  
>  —Friedrich Schiller,  _poeta y dramaturgo_.

Harry tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo… A veces no sabía cómo lo hacía. Ron tenía razón al decir que era un imán, Hermione tenía razón cuando le decía que a veces él solo tenía que pararse en una esquina y respirar para que algo increíblemente estúpido o maravilloso sucediera.

Como esa vez que estuvo de pie a un costado de una tienda de ropa esperando a que Hermione saliera de la tienda de libros y una vendedora salió como hipogrifo defendiendo su territorio de una puerta lateral preguntándole directamente si quería un pedido de ropas confeccionadas a la medida y extremadamente costosas porque había pillado al idiota de su exnovio con otra bruja. Le juró que las dejaría de su talle porque el toerag era más alto que él, pero no por mucho.

Harry se fue con un armario de 1000 galeones esa tarde.

O la vez que cruzó un pasillo en Hogwarts, la puerta de uno de los salones se abrió y lo dejó encerrado por 16 horas. Un salón defectuoso, dijo Dumbledore. ¡Ni Dooby pudo encontrarlo!

Sí… a veces él solo tenía que respirar. Fue por eso que no le sorprendió (tanto) cuando en una de las cenas con Rita y Gilbert conoció a Anthony y Adelaide Nox. Ambos de cincuenta y tantos años. Anthony era amigo de los padres de Gilbert quien, antes de fallecer, le pidió a su viejo amigo que mantuviera un ojo a sus hijos.

Ahora, Harry sabía que era extremadamente sospechosa su situación, pero Anthony le recordaba al profesor Flitwick. Contrario al semihumano, Anthony era incluso más alto que Gilbert —quien ya le sacaba como mínimo unos diez centímetros —, pero tenía ese mismo tipo de personalidad: serio, precavido, peligroso; sin embargo, una vez que llegabas a conocerlo, podían ser un excelente compañeros de armas.

• ✧ •

«Los Kivi han tomado a un gato callejero», ese fue el rumor que le llegó a Anthony Nox cuando fue a su tienda para ver cómo iba el negocio. Cuando Anthony le comentó eso a Adelaide, su esposa, su mujer se rio por unos segundos y le contestó «más que un gato callejero, es una  _persona_  de la calle… Al parecer el pobre muchacho perdió todo en el ataque y los Kivi decidieron cuidarlo mientras busca algo que hacer».

Ahora, no malentiendan a Anthony, pero la mayoría de las veces, las personas que estaban en la calle  _no_  eran honradas y por su difunto amigo Angus, él no dejaría que un sinvergüenza se aprovechara de una familia trabajadora, honesta y amable como lo eran los Kivi para quién sabe qué desfachatez. ¡No señor!

—Así que él es el gato callejero que recogieron. Debo decir que por lo menos luce medio bien, Rita —comentaba Anthony ante la mirada aterrada de Gilbert y la risa algo sádica de su esposa.

Harry era, ante todo, un hombre que detestaba ser mirado en menos, pero aquí no podía salirse con la suya solo con su nombre, sino que con sus acciones —cosa que a menudo le dificultaba la vida, pero ¡Ey! Él se esforzaba lo más que podía—.

—Gracias por sus cálidas palabras, señor Nox. ¿Té? —dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras mostraba el carro de tazas que recién entraba por las puertas dobles del solárium.

—Tch, por lo menos tienes modales, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que trajiste? Espero que no sea  _gunpowder_  —lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero Harry lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él era británico (aunque aquí no significara nada), así que él sí sabía el arte de un buen té.

—Aunque no mi primera elección, creo que deben intentar esto, tiene  _gunpowder_ , pero es una exquisita mezcla que hice yo mismo cuando estaba aburrido —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto. Harry tiene un don con estas cosas, adora el té y ha creado algunas mezclas exquisitas… Otras son más fuertes, pero dice que depende de lo que uno quiera que haga el té el cómo se mezcla —avaló Gilbert orgulloso por Harry y su creatividad. Harry solo le sonrió un poco incómodo y miró el tarro donde había mezclado las hojas.

Harry se dio cuenta que aquí solo se tomaba un solo tipo de té, así que esta civilización no tenía ni idea —aún — que podían mezclar más de un té para hacer que tu boca estalle por culpa de los sabores.

—Pues veamos —fue todo lo que dijo Adelaide con una sonrisa más agradable, aunque su nariz se removió un poco dudosa por probar algo nuevo.

Si había algo que Harry no sabía era el hecho de que Anthony Nox se dedicaba a la industria del té, su familia lo había hecho por muchos años, más de cuatro generaciones, y era por eso que degustó cuidadosamente la bebida ofrecida y frunció el ceño.

—Interesante...

No dijo nada más que eso, tampoco su esposa, pero la tetera repleta de té fue desapareciendo a medida que fueron conversando, al igual que las galletas recién horneadas que había hecho Lisa.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar cómo Angus e Hisolda jugaban con la niñera mientras los adultos hablaban, mas todo comenzó a «descontrolarse» cuando llegó la noche y Anthony insistió en que tenían que beber «porque un hombre decente se aprecia tras unos tragos».

—Ahora —fue lo que dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa—, no prometo nada si caes completamente muerto tras beber de mi whisky de fuego —Harry sabía que estaba siendo bastante vengativo con el hombre, pero no podía evitarlo. Hasta hace poco le había dicho vago y ladrón de manera muy sutil.

—Sí, sí... ¡Niños! —espetó insultado Nox—. ¿Cómo planeas competir con un adulto tres veces tu edad? ¡Dame un vaso y veamos quién se queda sentado en esta mesa! ¡Gilbert! ¿No planeas tomar con nosotros? —asediaba Anthony frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no... Yo ya cometí ese error una vez —dijo su amigo mirando la botella de whisky que Harry tenía en sus manos medio horrorizado y alegre.

—¡Bah! Siempre fuiste peso pluma. ¡Bien, muchacho, sirve, sirve y no seas egoísta con tu licor!

Harry no sirvió más de medio vaso, él sabía muy bien que los muggles no tenían núcleo mágico y, por ende, no toleraban en lo absoluto el licor. Siempre caían rendidos tras beber unos sorbos y Anthony, pese a toda su habladuría, no era la excepción.

—Bien, señor Nox. A su salud, nos vemos mañana —dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo travieso y riéndose ante la cara abochornada del hombre.

—El descaro, la insolencia —decía mientras bufaba y olía la fragancia del whisky—, por lo menos huele bien —murmuró para sí mismo el hombre que miraba a Harry de vez en cuando curioso por su actitud. Harry, por otra parte, solo sonrió tétricamente y alzó la copa.

—¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —respondió el mayor y a la cuenta de tres ambos bebieron del líquido a la vez— ¡Por Sina! —fue lo primero que espetó Nox mientras tosía el líquido fulgurante en su garganta.

—¿Querido? —preguntó dudosa Adelaide.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Solo alcohol? —Harry negó sus palabras riéndose mientras volvía a llenar su vaso.

—¿Más? —dijo jocoso ante la cara roja del hombre quien asintió, aunque era evidente que lo que quería hacer era beber agua. No fueron ni cinco segundos, era casi como ver una película en cámara lenta, porque Harry sabía lo que iba a pasar, Anthony Nox cayó de golpe en la mesa roncando fuertemente mientras en su mano derecha apretaba el vaso que Harry estuvo a punto de llenar.

Fue un silencio profundo, hasta que Harry no pudo más y rio fuertemente, desde su estómago y completamente descontrolado, una dicha que muy pocas veces demostraba, pero que ahora Rita y Gilbert podían volver a ver.

Harry era travieso por naturaleza, siempre inventando algo nuevo o incitando a Angus y al mismo Gilbert a perder la postura y hacer algo alocado (solo el fin de semana pasado, Harry convenció a Gilbert de pasear desnudo mientras corría por el lago de la casona, Rita no sabía por qué y un avergonzado Gilbert nunca le dijo tampoco la razón, pero la sonrisa malvada de Harry daba a entrever muy bien que él había sido el culpable de dicha escena que había dejado a más de una sirvienta con el rostro rojo y murmurando plegarias).

Por otro lado, Harry no iba a negar que no era el mejor bebedor, que era gracias a su magia que podía aguantar tomar tranquilamente por un tiempo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle los efectos que tenía el whisky de fuego en los muggles.

Su risa tan alegre y libre terminó contagiando a Rita y Gilbert.

—¡Anthony! Oh por Dios —Adelaide no sabía qué hacer por unos segundos. Los jóvenes seguían riéndose. El ronquido de su esposo hizo las cosas peor porque Gilbert que por fin se había calmado un poco volvió a carcajearse dado que Anthony comenzó a hablar dormido provocando que su esposa y amigo volvieran a reír con aún más ahínco.

Adelaide miró avergonzada a Anthony, nunca antes esto había pasado. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar al joven de ojos verdes quien con lágrimas en los ojos seguía mirando a su marido. En su mano todavía estaba el vaso de licor que hace poco volvió a rellenar, pero esta vez más repleto, mucho más de lo que le había ofrecido a su esposo, casi como sabiendo que él no podía soportar la calidad del licor.

Ante tal situación de ridículo, Adelaide solo pudo reír suavemente. Su marido definitivamente tendría que pedirle disculpas a Harry mañana, muy para el horror y honor del hombre.

—Anda, ¡Roger! —llamaba Harry mientras Gilbert bebía entre risas un poco de su copa de agua—, lleva al señor Nox a su habitación, por favor. ¿Lo sigue, señora Nox? —preguntó Harry con la alegría en sus ojos, de un esmeralda vibrante, increíble y único que dejó a Adelaide sorprendida por octava vez en la noche.

Tales orbes, nunca las había visto y firmemente creía que nunca las volvería a ver.

—No… Creo que me quedaré con la juventud disfrutando un poco.

Harry le sonrió, Roger se llevó a su marido.

—Anda, Gilbert, no seas patético y bebe conmigo.

—¿Estás demente? No necesito hacer un espectáculo nuevamente, ya basta con la vez pasada…

—¡Anda, hombre! Prometo no reírme tanto si lo mezclas con agua. ¡Qué perdedor! No me hagas beber solo —insistía Harry mientras, sin dudarlo, tomó la copa de Gilbert y la llenaba con un poco del licor y procedió a mezclarla con agua—, allí está. No te vas a quedar dormido en un pestañeo, pero aun así será bueno.

—La última vez dijiste lo mismo y te burlaste de mi por dos días.

—Ahora no, lo prometo. El señor Nox está con nosotros, no creo que le caiga bien que me ande riendo de tu patética manera de beber.

—¿Puedo probar yo también? —interrumpía Rita con una cándida sonrisa—, con agua, eso sí, no quiero... —dudó un poco en decirlo, pero evidentemente todos comprendieron a lo que iba.

—¡Claro!, pero necesitamos más agua.

—Lisa, trae más agua, por favor —pedía Gilbert con una sonrisa, apenas había tomado unos sorbos y sus mejillas ya estaba rojas.

—¿Usted también quiere, señora Nox?

Adelaide miraba toda la situación maravillada, el desplante de Harry, la felicidad de Rita y Gilbert por tenerlo aquí compartiendo este momento, la humildad que brillaba en aquellos ojos verde (tan verdes, increíblemente verdes y únicos, como dos joyas) y asintió.

—La noche es joven, un poco no me hará mal.

Sin pensarlo más, los tres se dedicaron a beber el whisky con agua, para no dejar bebiendo a Harry solo, hablaron de todo y nada, jugaron cartas, hablaron del clima, del té, de que Harry no sabía andar muy bien en caballo y Gilbert trataba de enseñarle, de que Angus y Harry estaban construyendo una casa en el árbol porque el nuevo integrante de la familia estaba horrorizado al enterarse que no tenía una.

De que Rita y Harry se habían perdido una tarde en la ciudad cuando perdieron de vista John, el cochero.

De las últimas vacaciones de Adelaide y Anthony en Sina, de todo y nada.

Harry no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero solo tras vivir dos meses en este nuevo universo se ganó la alianza de la poco amistosa familia Nox. Anthony de vez en cuando lo iba a secuestrar para mostrarle sus prados de té, de vez en cuando se encerrarían juntos a probar nuevas recetas o ideas. Muchas otras veces, Anthony trataría de ganarle nuevamente en un concurso de alcohol. Los ojos color miel del cincuentañero brillarían esas noches. Nox no tenía familia directa, Adelaide nunca pudo llevar a término ninguno de sus embarazos, pero tenía sobrinos, muchos de ellos, pero Harry…

Harry Potter era un hombre de armas tomar. Era todo lo que uno amaba y odiaba, era determinado, honesto, humilde, directo, testarudo, cabezotas, orgulloso, astuto, inteligente (cuando quería) y un adicto a la aventura.

Era el hijo que Anthony quería tener, era el hermano que Gilbert añoraba, el hermano que Rita soñó, el tío que Angus siempre quiso y el amigo de juegos que Hisolda amaba.

Harry era único en su especie: irritante de vez en cuando, desesperante la mayoría de las veces, uno siempre tenía que estar atento a él, pero ninguno podía evitar pensar en cómo un hombre como él había llegado a sus vidas. Harry tenía un encanto único, un encanto que él solo atribuía a ser un Potter, porque  _todos_  los Potter tienen dicho encanto, uno milenario —según Harry—, uno que incluso llegó antes de ser titulado como  _encanto Potter_.

Era terrible, porque era como ser arrastrado a un pozo sin fin, un poco de cabellos desordenados, ojos verdes, sonrisa traviesa y dolores de cabeza, pero uno al cual irías sin siquiera pestañear. Terrible, pero cierto.

• ✧ •

— _¿No te vas a entregar, Harry? ¿Dejarás a tus amigos morir?_ —la burla en la voz de Voldemort encrespaba los nervios de Harry, no por terror, sino por odio.

— _Ellos pueden defenderse solos, Tom. No puedo decir lo mismo de tus mortífagos_ —respondía de vuelta Harry sintiéndose dichoso cuando justo en ese momento, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort caía de las escaleras de Hogwarts.

El hechizo no se hizo de esperar y pronto las escaleras que estaban más abajo de la ubicación de Harry cayeron como meteoritos sobre todas aquellas personas en el primer piso.

— _¡Deja de esconderte, Potter!_ —mas Harry siguió rehuyendo entre los pasillos, buscando un lugar donde solo él y Voldemort pudieran luchar.

Quizás fue instinto, quizás no, pero su corrida por Hogwarts los llevó ambos a la destruida sala de menesteres, donde incluso ahora se podía ver el devastador infierno que había sucedido hace unos minutos y cómo el  _fiendfyre_  había destruido casi todo a su paso.

— _¡Potter!_ —gritaba furioso el mago oscuro cuando vio el estado de la sala, mas por muchos hechizos y objetos que salieran volando de la sala, Harry decidió esconderse mientras pensaba en un plan, en algo para ganarle al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

— _El tiempo se agota, Potter_ —aquel susurro seseante de la voz de Tom lo sintió justo al lado de su oído, como algo íntimo y tétrico.

Harry tenía que pensar en algo, en algo para acabar con Tom, en algo para terminar con esa pesadilla. El olor a cenizas quemaba sus fosas nasales, sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo dolía por cada hechizo que le llegó, por cada caída que sufrió y por todo el tiempo que tuvo que correr y esquivar.

Pronto, los objetos comenzaron a incendiarse, esta vez en un fuego controlado e infernal.

— _Harry Potter_ —seguía hablando Voldemort mientras se paseaba por la sala de menesteres tranquilamente, no temiendo las llamas mortales que envolvían nuevamente el lugar _—, quemado vivo. No muy heroico, ¿cierto, Harry?_ —la risa maquiavélica de Tom llegó nuevamente a los oídos de Harry, pero él se quedó allí, pensando.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo asesinar a ese monstruo? ¿Cómo asesinar a Tom Riddle? ¡¿Cómo?!

— _Puedes quedarte allí, Potter, como el cobarde que eres, les diré esta historia a tu querido mundo mágico cuando salga victorioso..._

Voldemort seguía parloteando lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente a Harry para mirar el estado de la habitación mientras se movía con silenciosos pasos y luego lo vio, casi oculto entre las cosas rotas y muebles, en el suelo resplandeciente bajo el brillo de las llamas: el colmillo del basilisco.

Harry no sabía cómo había llegado allí, ¿no que Ron lo había dejado en la cámara? ¿No que Hermione lo había botado en plena batalla producto de Nagini? ¿No que él había perdido el suyo?

 _La sala de objetos perdidos_.

Casi sintiendo la felicidad bullir en su estómago, Harry trató de no sonreír mientras caminaba lento y sin ruido a ese lado, claro, hasta que, dentro de las pilas, Voldemort apareció y así, ambos, se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos.

Verde vibrante contra rojo carmesí.

El niño que vivió versus Lord Voldemort.

El salvador versus el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Harry Potter versus Tom Riddle Jr.

Y luego, casi imperceptible, los ojos de Tom cayeron en el colmillo de basilisco y su rostro mutó de una tranquilidad poco antes vista a un odio ya conocido por Harry.

— _¡Potter!_

Harry corrió, corrió no importándole el ardor en sus piernas, los hechizos que volaban por sus hombros o el dolor que provocó el hechizo rompehuesos que llegó a su torso, Harry siguió corriendo no importándole nada y se lanzó al colmillo antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacerle algo.

Tres cosas pasaron exactamente en el mismo segundo, Voldemort lanzó un  _avada kedavra_  a Harry quien tropezó un poco tras girarse demasiado rápido para tener de frente a Tom.

Harry no desaprovechó ese momento y lanzó el colmillo con un hechizo para hacerlo llegar a Tom de manera directa y luego, vino lo inesperado, los muebles se desmoronaron y dentro de ellos el semiquemado y poco funcional armario evanescente apareció con la puerta abierta.

— _¡HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_  —y Hermione gritó.

Harry se levantó de un salto de su cama y rodó de ella hasta esconderse en el suelo. Fue reflejo, el querer huir y tener algo para interponerse entre su enemigo y él, mas ahora Harry no tenía enemigos y no había nadie de quién protegerse hasta matarlo.

Recuerdos de la batalla de Hogwarts iban y volvían dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, pero nunca paraban, nunca pese a las semanas que habían pasado desde su llegada a este nuevo mundo.

Quizás lo más descorazonador que había pasado era que el espejo de Sirius no había funcionado, no importaba cuánto llamara por él, era solo un espejo común y corriente (de vez en cuando lo hacía por la nostalgia, por la esperanza o la desolación, no lo sabía, pero lo hacía de todos modos). Gracias a Hermione, no había llegado sin nada a este nuevo mundo, sobre todo tras el ataque a Gringotts donde tuvo que ir de incógnito al banco a sacar dinero urgentemente y pagar reparos por la guerra a los goblins, pese a que llegaron a un módico acuerdo ya que Gringotts le pagaría la suma total de las reparaciones siempre y cuando asesinara dolorosamente a Voldemort.

Supuso que las cosas habían terminado bien para los goblins y para él.

Aún pese a la distancia y al hecho de que Harry no tenía amigos aquí, el joven mago no pudo evitar agradecer que, a pesar de todo, Hermione seguía cuidándolo a su manera, tenía suficiente dinero para comenzar una vida, tenía libros que explicaban magia que él no sabía, pero que ahora estudiaba producto del tiempo libre y tenía recuerdos de su mundo en el libro de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado y que él y sus amigos habían comenzado a completar poco a poco con nuevas aventuras, fiestas y vivencias.

Harry estaba de luto por todas las muertes que hubieron en la guerra, por todas las muertes de sus amigos, pero sobre todo, estaba de luto porque había terminado solo en este extraño universo y quizás sus amigos pensaban que él ya no existía.

—Es lo mejor —se susurró Harry para sí mientras cerraba sus párpados fuertemente.

Ahora, en este mundo, Harry tenía que empezar una vida y quizás fuera para mejor. Aquí nadie esperaba nada de él, nadie conocía las vivencias ni peripecias que había tenido que pasar, ni tampoco había nadie que adorara el suelo donde pisaba... Bueno, a menos que contara a Angus quien no paraba de decirle a todo el mundo que él conocía que Harry era «El Salvador».

Lo más terrible de todos es que los amigos de la familia habían tomado el sobrenombre con gracia y se dirigían a él como  _Harry el Salvador_ , pese a su horror y la dicha de los padres de Angus. Harry estaba seguro que era porque cada vez que lo escuchaba, él se removía inquieto, casi esperando ver a gente aparecer por la puerta con la intención de estrechar su mano.

Rita y Gilbert, los padres de Angus, eran una pareja increíble. Tampoco podía olvidar a Hisolda de tres años que adoraba estar en los brazos de Harry.

A veces, cuando la cargaba, Harry no podía evitar pensar en Teddy.

Esta era su nueva vida, una con sus ventajas y desventajas, una que aprendería a vivir poco a poco, como le habían enseñado los Kivis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cuarto capítulo! I am on fire o(≧∇≦o). La vida de Harry avanza poco a poco y espero que hayan tenido respuestas en este capítulo que es un poco más largo que el anterior ;).
> 
> Ahora se sabe que Harry está solo en este terrible universo y que está tratando de seguir adelante como puede, es terrible por él :C, además sigue teniendo flashback de la batalla final. Poor baby ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Hablando de otras cosas... ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Tienen preguntas, están curiosos, quieren leer más, gracias lectores ávidos :), me hace eternamente feliz leer sus pensamientos o que me digan que esperan el siguiente capítulo. Thanks a lot!
> 
> ¡Espero leerlos en este capítulo y en el que sigue! (Nota aparte: subiré pronto info extra de este fanfic en mi Tumblr y página en Facebook. Es un fanfic largo y tiene un montón de OCs, hasta ahora solo introduje a la familia Kivi, pero poco a poco Harry irá haciendo más amigos y los universos comenzarán a fusionarse poco a poco, así que puede que se pierdan en la narrativa —cosa que realmente espero no suceda—, de todas formas, si no quieren leerlo: no lo hagan, es optativo y esa información estará allí más por mi bienestar que por el suyo xD).
> 
> Saludos :D
> 
> -Derwyd


	5. La curiosa desaparición de Harry Potter

>  «El pasado siempre está presente».  
>  —Maurice Maeterlinck,  _escritor_.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue dolor, dolor por cada una de las células de su cuerpo, dolor que reverberaba en su mente y explotaba en sus sentidos. En las primeras líneas de pensamiento coherente que Hermione hiló, pensó para sus adentros que quizás esto era lo que sentía Harry cada vez que terminaba de emergencia en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

—... despertando —esa fue la palabra que le llamó a la atención.

—¿Hermione? —la bruja escuchó un susurro cercano a la cama, pero lo único que ella pudo hacer fue gruñir.

—Está adolorida, madame Pomfrey. ¿No puede darle algo más?

—¡Oh! Pobre muchacha, dame un segundo, Molly, primero tengo que ver el estado en el cuál se encuentra —dijo la sanadora de Hogwarts.

Hermione no vio el floreo, pero sí pudo sentir la magia ajena viajar por su adolorido cuerpo y el resentimiento que eso provocaba en su núcleo mágico.

—Oh, solo un poco más, señorita Granger —dijo madame Pomfrey, mientras los ecos de lo que Hermione suponía eran los pasos de la enfermera pasos se alejaban. Ella se encontraba en un mar de negro y pese a que quería abrir los ojos, la inocente oscuridad era su fiel aliada. Hermione no quería enfrentar la vida todavía, aún no.

—Gracias a Merlín estás bien, querida —llegó el suave sollozo de la señora Weasley a sus oídos—. Estaba tan preocupada. ¡Y Ronald! Ese muchacho, casi me mata de un susto… Pero ahora ambos están bien. Oh, le tengo que avisar a Arthur y a Kingsley. Ellos sabrán qué hacer ahora —seguía hablando la mujer, mientras que en lo único que podía pensar ahora Hermione era en el nombre de Ron.

Ron, estaba bien, quizás aún más adolorido que ella, pero sano y vivo. Vivo, eso era lo primordial.

—Dame un segundo cariño.

El núcleo mágico de Hermione estaba tan sensible que Molly apenas hizo un floreo para invocar el  _patronus_ , Hermione tembló adolorida en la cama.

—Lo siento, cariño, lo siento tanto, pero ya viene madame Pomfrey con tu poción, eso ayudará, estoy segura que lo hará —decía sin parar la señora Weasley mientras acariciaba suavemente una de las manos de la joven bruja.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en sus propios padres. ¿Acaso estarían bien? ¿Estarían en Australia tal y como les ordenó? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

—Ahora, señorita Granger —habló madame Pomfrey apenas llegó al lado de la camilla—, esto le va a incomodar, pero sentirá una mejora en unos segundos. ¡Y no lo escupa! —advirtió la mujer mientras que con la varita levitaba la parte superior del cuerpo de Hermione y procedió a abrirle la boca y verter la poción.

La enfermera realizó certeros movimientos que incentivaron a Hermione a tragar, pero por un momento su mente no pudo evitar perderse en la memoria de un Harry escupiendo la poción crecehuesos.

—Así es, solo un poco más —susurraba la enfermera mientras masajeaba la garganta de la adolorida bruja.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo arder cosa que hizo que diera un prolongado alarido de dolor.

—¿Poppy? —preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley, Hermione podía escuchar cuán incómoda se sentía la mujer.

—Es temporal, Molly. Pronto se sentirá mejor.

Madame Pomfrey siquiera terminó de decir esas palabras cuando Hermione sintió un adormecedor frío asentarse en su cuerpo. Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor.

—Molly, me llegó tu  _patronus_. ¿Ya está despierta?

—Lo está, querido, pero se niega a abrir los ojos.

« _Kinsgley_ », pensó Hermione escuchando el profundo barítono del hombre, « _Kingsley está aquí. Estoy a salvo_ ». Sin embargo, incluso con esa información, Hermione se negó a enfrentar la realidad. Solo un poco más de silencio estaría bien.

—Entiendo —siguió hablando el hombre—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tus hijos? Estoy seguro que Bill y Ron estarán agradecidos de tu presencia, Molly —terminó de hablar el auror.

—Oh, tienes razón. Bill ya despertó, la encantadora Fleur está a su lado —respondió Molly.

—Así es. —Por el tono de voz, Hermione pudo comprender que el auror estaba sonriendo. ¿No que Molly detestaba a Fleur?

Hermione escuchó los pasos de Molly menguar a medida que se distanciaba para, sin previo aviso, desaparecer. Solo bastó eso para que la hasta entonces poca lúcida mente de Hermione se pusiera a trabajar.

Estaba en Hogwarts, en la enfermería, concretamente. Ella debería estar en uno de los módulos privados porque no escuchaba a ninguna otra persona a su alrededor, así que probablemente la mantenían aislada producto de su implicancia en la guerra.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: aún no estaba todo tan controlado. Sin embargo, también significaba que solo los miembros de la orden tenían acceso a su habitación y, probablemente, era por turnos. Solo eso podía justificar la presencia de Molly en su habitación porque la mujer ni desquiciada se separaría de sus dos hijos que, al parecer, también estaban bajo tratamientos especiales.

—Hermione —llamó Kingsley por su derecha—, puedo estar aquí toda la tarde, pero necesitamos hablar.

Y solo había una cosa por la cual Kingsley molestaría a Hermione de su letargo: Harry.

Y tal como el nombre de su mejor amigo apareció en su mente, Hermione recordó los últimos momentos en que lo pudo ver antes que la habitación multipropósito estallara en verdes y violetas.

—Ha-Harry —carraspeó la bruja mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Todo en ella pesaba.

—Así es, Harry. —confirmó Kingsley mientras le extendía el vaso de agua en su mano. Uno que ella no se había dado cuenta que existía hasta ahora.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue la primera pregunta que Hermione hizo al mayor tras dar tres generosos sorbos.

—No lo sabemos, eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros. Lo último que vieron de ustedes es que Harry estaba peleando con Voldemort por todo el colegio y ustedes estaban en las escaleras que daban al gran comedor con Nagini. Luego hubo una fuerte explosión mágica, remeció los cimientos de Hogwarts y los mortífagos comenzaron a caer adoloridos.

» Algunos escaparon, otros no pudieron. Cuando comenzamos el proceso de limpieza nos encontramos con ustedes dos, tú y Ron, en la destruida habitación del séptimo piso, el salón multiusos. Hermione, no encontramos a Harry por ningún lado, tampoco encontramos el cuerpo de Voldemort, solo cenizas, cenizas que se confirmó eran de él.

Como destellos, los recuerdos de Hermione comenzaron a brotar sin pausa provocando que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar.

—¡Oh, Harry!

—¿Hermione?

—¡Kingsley! Tienes que buscar ese maldito armario. Harry cayó adentro, está adentro del armario evanescente.

—¿El armario? Hermione, todo adentro de esa habitación está destruido si...

—¡Es un armario mágico! —cortó en un grito bronco Hermione—. Si no se destruyó en el primer gran incendio, dudo que lo hizo en el segundo. Además, Hogwarts siempre ha protegido a Harry, dudo que ahora nos haya fallado.

Kingsley no le dijo nada más, solo se la quedó mirando con una mezcla de pena y esperanza, pero el hombre solo asintió.

—Espero que por el bien de todos sea así, Hermione. Iré yo mismo con Minerva a ver la habitación.

—S-si... —Hermione comenzó a hablar tímidamente al comienzo tras darse cuenta de su salida de caracter—. Sí Harry no está adentro —comenzó a hablar Hermione con la garganta cerrada por la desazón—, no hagan nada hasta que me pueda levantar a ver. Harry siempre ha tenido mala suerte con esas cosas.

—Lo sé —admitía Kingsley con una sonrisa—. Era increíblemente molesto. ¿Llamo a alguien para que te haga compañía? —preguntó el mago ya a pasos de la salida.

—No —negó la bruja—. Necesito un tiempo a solas. Solo... Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Nueve días.

Hermione solo asintió ante la respuesta, pero en su mente solo se repetía el número con sorna.

Nueve días.

Nueve malditos y largos días.

216 horas en las cuales Harry pasó encerrado en ese maldito armario que había arruinado su vida más de una vez.

Harry...

Cuando la bruja corrió con Ron en búsqueda de Harry, ella nunca pensó en que lo pillaría en la habitación multiusos del séptimo piso, ni que Voldemort nuevamente reanimó el fuego maligno para capturar a Harry. Contrario al hechizo de Crabbe, el fuego maligno de Voldemort estaba ardiendo fuertemente, pero no descontrolado, se había quedado quemando lentamente todas las cosas que podía tocar y el sonido de diversos animales mágicos salía del fuego con venganza.

Hermione y Ron caminaron cuidadosamente por el fuego bajo fuertes hechizos desilusionadores, ambos sabían que Voldemort los vería de inmediato si lo encontraban a él primero, pero entre el ardor y las llamas, la presencia de ambos pasó desapercibida por minutos.

Claro, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar a Harry y a Voldemort hablar.

Esa voz tétrica, sedosa y llamativa que hacía a cualquier persona dudar, pero de intenciones oscuras que tanto odiaba.

Voldemort.

Aquella voz que provocaba que el estómago se apretara y dejaba a la bruja sin aliento.

— _¿No te vas a entregar, Harry? ¿Dejarás a tus amigos morir?_ —habló el mago oscuro suavemente, él no necesitaba gritar para ser escuchado, solo hablaba como si todo el mundo le prestara atención, como si su palabra fuera ley.

— _Ellos pueden defenderse solos, Tom. No puedo decir lo mismo de tus mortífagos_ —llegó la jovial y sincera respuesta de Harry.

Hermione nunca supo cómo lo hacía Harry, cómo encontraba fuerzas entre sus flaquezas, cómo podía hablarle a la muerte y bromear con ella, cómo podía responderle a Voldemort sin sentirse morir un poco cada vez que lo hacía.

Ellos hablaban y eso era lo que ella encontraba increíble, porque Harry le hablaba a Voldemort y Voldemort le hablaba a Harry como si pudieran comprenderse, pero no había duda que ambos se odiaran a muerte. Era raro verlos así, ambos aparentando calma —por lo menos eso era lo que creía ella—, ambos danzando en el mismo camino buscando ganar.

A Hermione se le entumecía el cuerpo al tan solo recordar ese momento, el calor insoportable, el olor a quemado, los impulsos de magia oscura por la habitación, la mano apretada de Ron con la suya, el terror de que a cada paso que daban podía ser el último y la esperanza de ver a su amigo con vida.

Y luego… Luego todo se fue degenerando poco a poco cuando las llamas se reavivaron con ahínco tras las palabras de Voldemort.

— _Harry Potter… quemado vivo. No muy heroico, ¿cierto, Harry?_

Hermione apresuró el paso con Ron en sus talones, desesperada por ver lo que estaba sucediendo, desesperada por su amigo y por estar en una situación tan terrible como lo es ahora, pero ella sabía que así era como debía hacer, que si alguien podía matar a Voldemort era Harry.

Y fue así como Hermione y Ron encontraron a Harry y Voldemort.

Ambos quietos en una esquina, Harry mirando fijamente algo en el piso, Voldemort mirando a Harry sorprendido de verlo allí de pie para luego seguir la vista del menor y ver lo que Harry veía. Ella no podía apreciar lo que era, pero por el rostro furioso y temeroso de Voldemort sabía que era peligroso.

— _¡Potter!_ —gritó Voldemort.

A Hermione se le fue el alma ver a su amigo correr como nunca por entre escombros y llamas sin pensar siquiera en su bienestar, Harry solo corría y Voldemort mandaba hechizo tras hechizo tratando de asesinarlo.

— _¡HARRYYYYYYYYYY!_  —se escuchó gritar a ella misma.

Ron, Merlín bendiga a Ron, alzó su varita temblorosa e interceptó uno que otro hechizo de Voldemort tratando de proteger a Harry.

— _¡Protego totalus!_ —gritó la bruja cuando vio a Harry caer y a Voldemort lanzarse un hechizo púrpura.

Y luego todo explotó. Hermione no recordaba mucho después de eso, solo que Harry lanzó algo a Voldemort, la explosión de su hechizo con el de Voldemort hicieron a Harry caer y luego el armario evanescente apareció de la nada tragándose a su amigo y nada más.

Nada de nada.

Explosión, dolor y la pregunta que todos se hacían: ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

• ✧ •

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! —preguntó irritada Hermione.

—El armario está en pésimas condiciones, pero cuando lo abrimos solo salió humo, nada más. No hay rastro de una varita, ceniza, la firma mágica de Harry, nada —admitió Kingsley con un profundo suspiro.

—¿Y su par? —siguió Hermione sentada desde la camilla—. Este armario tenía un par en Borgin y Burkes. ¿Qué le pasó a ese armario?

—Estaba en custodia en el Departamento de Misterios, pero nada. Durante la lucha, inefables informaron que sencillamente explotó.

—¿Explotó? —repitió Hermione impresionada—. ¿Cómo que explotó?

—Nadie lo sabe. Solo detectaron un alza mágica y... —Kingsley no dijo nada más, solo hizo un gesto con sus manos que manifestaba la explosión, cosa que hizo el estómago de Hermione contraerse.

—¿Ron está despierto? —preguntó más por sanidad que por otra cosa.

—Sí y él nos dijo lo mismo, Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento.

—Necesito ver ese armario.

—Te estás recuperando, mujer.

—Mi mejor amigo está desaparecido quién sabe dónde. Se supone que esos armarios sirven como método de transporte de un lugar a otro y además son altamente inestables, eso significa que siquiera podrían llevarte al armario B si la maldita cosa funcionaba bien. Son armarios temperamentales y, como si fuera poco, el par de este explotó. ¡Harry puede estar varado y herido en cualquier lado!

Kingsley suspiró y asintió, más el hipogrifo en la habitación solo crecía.

Si Harry estuviera vivo, él mandaría un mensaje, aunque sea para decir que no se preocuparan por él. La otra única opción era terrible, pero cada vez más verdadera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

—Mañana —dijo Kingsley—. Mañana te llevaré al séptimo piso, aún tenemos que asegurarnos que no se caiga el ala a pedazos, hoy pediré que trabajemos en ese piso para asegurar que esté todo bien. No queremos más muertos.

Muertos, plural.

No... Harry no podía estar muerto, Harry era quien más merecía estar vivo.

—Está bien.

Hermione tampoco quería hablar de ese gigante hipogrifo en la habitación, ella no quería hablar de muertes.

• ✧ •

—No sobrevivieron muchas cosas —admitió con tristeza Minerva McGonagall mientras acompañaba a Hermione en el séptimo piso.

La joven bruja estaba en una silla de ruedas formato mago, porque en vez de tener ruedas esta silla levitaba.

—Por lo menos la habitación sigue algo funcional —comentó Hermione.

—Eso es cierto, aunque por el momento vamos a dejar de utilizarla. Más tarde vendrá un experto en artículos mágicos raros, él nos dirá si podemos o no mover el armario a un lugar más seguro, no queremos dañarlo mucho.

—Entiendo.

Ninguna de las brujas dijo algo más, sencillamente caminaron entre las cenizas, el hedor a quemado y las paredes negras producto de la explosión. Allí, entremedio de pilas y pilas de objetos quemados medios rotos se encontraba el armario igual de oscuro, igual de tétrico, igual de destrozado que la última vez que lo vio.

Las patas habían cedido al calor, ahora solo se asemejaba a una gran caja, pero allí estaba en su otrora gloria: el armario evanescente.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al estar en su alcance fue extender su mano y abrirlo casi esperando ver a Harry allí escondido y por la reacción de sorpresa de la profesora McGonagall, la mujer esperaba lo mismo, que por algún milagro Hermione hiciera aparecer de la nada a Harry y terminar con todo este asunto ahora.

—Aún siento vestigios de magia —admitió Hermione pasando sus secos dedos por la madera tallada, fijándose especialmente en las runas escritas allí, aunque algunas estaban ilegibles producto de las llamas.

Por un momento, Hermione recordó las insensibles palabras de la profesora Trelawney cuando le dijo que sus manos estaban secas de leer tantos libros.

—Sí, es por eso que llamamos a un experto —continuó McGonagall cuando Hermione paró de hablar para sencillamente mirar todo a su alrededor—. No queremos cometer un error.

—No, no queremos.

Hermione miró el armario con determinación y procedió a dar una vuelta completa al objeto. Sin patas, la parte de abajo era la que más había sufrido el caos del fuego. La puerta chillaba al abrirla, pero no se sentía como si se fuera a caer de un momento a otro y si bien la madera estaba quemada, aún se sentía y veía firme bajo la mano de la bruja.

—Si mal no recuerdo —susurró Hermione mirando el armario fijamente—, en nuestro primer año, un compañero de nosotros tropezó y quedó encerrado en este armario por una semana… Y también el año pasado, Montague casi cayó dentro de este mismo objeto, pero se  _apareció_  en otro lado del castillo.

—... ¿Apareció?

—Eso es lo que él dice —contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. Quizás Seamus o Lavander puedan ayudar a saber quién se cayó en nuestro primer año al armario, pero creo que lo principal es traer a Montague. Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, recuerdo que Ron lo intentó una vez y no salió tan bien como él quería.

—Montague... ¿Slytherin?

—Se graduó el año pasado. Graham Montague. Creo que tiene un hermano en nuestra generación.

—Hablaré con Kingsley. ¿Te acuerdas de algo más?

—Draco Malfoy lo encontró en el baño —agregó la bruja con resentimiento—. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—En prisión hasta los juicios, él y toda su familia.

—Quizás lo mejor sería hablar con él primero mientras buscamos a Montague. Es raro, tener que recurrir a él para salvar a Harry.

La profesora de Transfiguración no dijo nada al respecto, ni tampoco lo hizo Hermione, ambas miraron en silencio el armario por unos minutos más antes de abandonar el séptimo piso.

Tenían cosas que hacer, después de todo.

Hermione dedicó los siguientes tres días a una investigación en la cama que le asignaron en la enfermería. De vez en cuando, Luna entraría a hacerle compañía o Neville, ninguno de los dos le diría mucho, pero solo bastaba con verles el rostro para saber que las cosas no andaban tan bien como le gustaría.

Fue en la noche de ese tercer día que Ron apareció cojeando en la separación de su habitación privada, su rostro estaba amoratado, más delgado de lo que Hermione nunca creyó haberlo visto y más pálido de lo que sabía era el pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Ron estaban rojos y era lo que más destacaban en su rostro pese al azul que sabía nadaban en esos orbes.

—Ron —saludó Hermione quebradizamente.

—Hermione —carraspeó Ron caminando lentamente a la cama, siquiera se molestó en sentarse en la silla.

Los dedos largos de Ron envolvieron una de sus manos quitándole el libro de las manos, apretando y persiguiendo el calor que había en su piel, ninguno de los dos dijo mucho.

—Dentro de una semana será el entierro de Fred —susurró el otro mirándola fijamente, casi como si hubiera memorizado el discurso—. Lo enterrarán como héroe de guerra junto a todos los fallecidos. Remus y Tonks también.

La voz de Ron carecía de todo sentimiento por unos segundos, solo el dolor en aquellos orbes hacía recordar a Hermione que aquel hombre sentía esa misma sensación de vacío en su estómago, las mismas ganas de llorar que inundaban su corazón y cómo poco a poco sentía la respiración aumentar, tratado de pensar cuando sabía que sus sentimientos comenzaban a consumir cada espacio de su cuerpo.

—Hermione —susurraba Ron agitadamente—. No me quieren decir dónde está Harry. ¿Tú lo has visto?

« _Cobardes_ », pensó Hermione en su mente, « _cobardes todos_ ». Todos aquellos que no le dijeron la verdad a Ron. Cobarde ella misma por no irlo a ver y hablar de lo que sucedía a Harry... Ron no se merecía esto, no se merecía la ignorancia de no saber dónde estaba su mejor amigo. El único mejor amigo que el pelirrojo y ella tenían.

—Ron —susurró de vuelta la bruja—. No lo encuentran, Ron. Harry no aparece… N-nadie lo ha visto… a Harry —respondía de manera quebrada la bruja.

—Pero el cayó al armario —negaba Ron con la cabeza—. Tú lo viste, yo lo vi. ¿No has ido a verlo allí, Hermione? Debe estar hambriento… Aunque él no come mucho, ya sabes —dijo el pelirrojo escogiéndose de hombros.

La negación de Ron tan fuerte e infantil solo intensificaron las ganas que Hermione tenía de llorar.

—No está allí —aclaró casi sin aliento la bruja—. Fui y no está allí, Ron. Harry no está.

Harry no estaba y ya habían pasado días desde que había desaparecido. ¿Y qué pasaba si se estaba desangrando en algún lado? ¿Qué pasaba si a Harry se le rompió su varita? ¿Qué pasaba si Harry estaba sano, pero no recordaba nada?

—Shh, Hermione —susurró Ron apretando su mano fuertemente—, es Harry, él siempre sabe qué hacer.

Hermione no lo sabía en esos momentos, pero tras cuatro días sin dormir, ella por fin rompió en lágrimas, por las muertes que no sabía y las que conocía, porque sus padres estaban lejos, porque Ron estaba roto igual que ella y porque Harry no aparecía en ninguna jodida parte.

—Shh, Hermione, shhhhh. No llores más, no lo hagas, es Harry, él… él siempre sabe, Hermione, él es un suertudo. Si... Si... Si algo le pasó, él encontrará la manera de vivir, él siempre lo hace.

La mantra de Ron era eterna, pero Hermione también escuchaba detrás de las cálidas y aseguradoras palabras: Ron estaba aterrado, igual o más que ella, porque Harry, quiéranlo o no, era una de las cosas que los mantenía unidos, era una parte de ellos, una gran parte de lo que los tres eran, sin Harry no era un trío y Hermione quería ser un trío, quería serlo siempre.

—Shh, shhh —repetía Ron una y otra vez—… Shhh —pero los ojos de él también estaban nublados y su voz también estaba quebrada, porque él también estaba llorando.

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

• ✧ •

Cuando él despertó, supo de inmediato que lo habían movido de lugar, era claro porque Draco recordaba perfectamente que él compartía celda con su madre y ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Estás en una sala de interrogación —la voz llegó desde la puerta donde el auror de piel oscura, Shacklebolt, caminaba hacia él sin su túnica, pero igual de poderoso que siempre.

Draco quitó la mirada al hombre y se dedicó a mirar por la habitación. Era gris, una mesa, tres sillas, un vaso de agua —o lo que él creía era agua— y nada más.

Él se encontraba ligado a la mesa, pero aparte de eso, Draco Malfoy se encontraba solo en esa habitación con un auror.

—Draco —comenzó Shacklebolt con voz profunda y un amplio suspiro—, estoy seguro que podrás dilucidar que lo que tienes delante de ti no es una poción —admitía el auror sin siquiera fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una poción para difuminar sus escudos de  _oclumancia_  —contestó verazmente el hombre, siquiera pestañeó al decir lo que era y la realidad golpeó a Draco.

Le querían leer la mente, ¿pero por qué?

—Podemos hacer las cosas a la buena o a la mala —continuaba el auror sin cavilar—. Las respuestas que des ahora determinarán si tomas esa poción o lo hacemos a la mala. Contestas con la verdad y la podrás tomar, nosotros buscaremos las memorias y tú no tendrás el dolor ni el tratamiento que los sanadores tendrán que darte de por vida por la destrucción mágica de tus escudos. ¿Entendido?

—… Si lo van a hacer de todas maneras, ¿por qué me preguntan cosas? —masculló con desdén mirando el vaso fijamente.

—Porque es más fácil confirmar que buscar, Draco. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cooperas o no? —preguntó el auror como si tuviera todo el tiempo del día para molestar al rubio.

—Está bien. —aceptó dudoso el Slytherin.

—Perfecto.

El mago no dijo nada más, solo se quedó mirando al rubio por unos momentos, casi como pensando en qué decirle, pero todo el silencio y la mirada sin parar del otro hacían que Draco se pusiera aún más nervioso.

« _¡Por Salazar! No saldré de esto con vida_ », se decía temerosamente para sus adentros.

—Un juramento inquebrantable —dijo de la nada el auror.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó confundido Draco.

—Haremos un juramento inquebrantable. ¡Johnson!

—¡De inmediato, jefe!

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!

—Recuerda dónde estás, Draco.

—¡Eso no era parte del trato!

—Solo prometerás no decir nada de lo que conversamos aquí a nadie. Nada más.

—¡No lo haré!

—Llama a los sanadores, Johnson, no quiere cooperar, vamos a tener que ocupar la poci...

—¡Está bien, está bien! —interrumpió con un grito el rubio—. Lo haré. Por Salazar... —murmuraba para sí el joven mago.

Fue un proceso corto y terrible para Draco, jurar por algo que no sabías, pero sentir la magia asentarse como ligas en su núcleo y saber que no podías hacer nada.

—Dime Draco —comenzó el auror más tranquilo de lo que el rubio esperaba—. ¿Qué sabes sobre el armario evanescente?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...

—Solo responde, ¿sí? —corto Shacklebolt de la nada.

—Bueno... Funcionan de a pares y es un objeto mágico increíblemente temperamental. Se conocen casos de familias que no han vuelto desde el interior, durante... Durante el primer ascenso del señor tenebroso muchos prefirieron arriesgarse y entrar a enfrentarse al señor oscuro.

» Generalmente, el segundo armario era resguardado en un lugar seguro, pero eso también significaba que tenía que haber otra persona al otro lado para abrir la puerta.

»… Hay… Hay libros en la mansión Malfoy que detallan las propiedades y...

—¿Dónde? —interrumpió el auror.

—¿Eh?

—¿En qué parte de la mansión Malfoy están esos libros?

—E-en el estudio de mi padre.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Solo uno, solo pudimos encontrar uno. Lo otro lo aprendí del señor Borgin.

—Borgin y Burkes están muertos. Ahora, comienza a hablar de todo lo que sepas de ese armario...

• ✧ •

—Sally-Anne Perks —saludó Hermione desde una oficina otorgada por la profesora McGonagall.

—Granger —respondió de vuelta la mujer.

Sally-Anne era una exestudiante de Hufflepuff que era, a falta de una mejor palabra, normal. Tenía amigos, notas promedio, cuando se descubrió que Voldemort estaba con vida, Sally-Anne se escondió con sus padres en otro país y ahora estaba aquí, con ojeras bajo los ojos, pero sana y salva.

—Gracias por venir sin previo aviso.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción —admitió con el ceño fruncido—, me llegó una citación desde el ministerio diciendo que si no venía, sería declarada enemiga pública —espetó un poco molesta—. Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada malo.

—No —admitió Hermione sin una onza de culpa por haberla obligado a venir—, pero de no haberlo hecho, lo más probable es que nunca hubieras venido.

—... Puede —respondió la otra bruja encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Granger? ¿No están ocupados con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts?

Hermione asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

—Asiento, por favor.

Sally-Anne cumplió con la sutil petición de Hermione y pronto, la conocida bruja más inteligente de la generación analizó cada arruga y mueca de la mujer delante de sus ojos.

—Dime, Sally-Anne —comenzó Hermione sin perder el tiempo desde el otro extremo del escritorio—, ¿recuerdas cuando te quedaste encerrada por una semana en el armario evanescente?

—¿El armario? ¡Eso pasó hace más de cinco años, Granger! ¿Para eso me...

—¿Lo recuerdas? Sí o no, Perks —cortó la bruja ya un poco más enojada.

Sally-Anne se la quedó mirando, pero Hermione no le quitó la vista de encima, a ella poco le importaba que su cabello estuviera enmarañado, que sus ojos tuvieran ojeras, que su piel estuviera roja producto de la poción para la piel, ni tampoco le importó que su ropa hubiera visto mejores días.

Ella necesitaba respuestas, ahora.

—No mucho —respondió la otra mujer aún con el ceño fruncido, era evidente que ella no comprendía el por qué estaba aquí, pero mientras menos supiera, mejor para Hermione.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Como el armario estaba en mal estado, nunca pude salir, tampoco se escucharon muchos mis gritos desde el interior.

—¿Entonces cómo te encontraron?

—Por trazos de magia, alguien sintió que estaba allí. Estuve allí por seis días, alguien tuvo que echarme de menos en algún momento.

—Y estando allí, ¿qué pasó?

—No mucho —respondía la bruja frunciendo el ceño—. Lo raro de ese maldito armario es que a veces funcionaba y a veces no. A veces, podía escuchar a la gente caminar por fuera, pero la mayoría del tiempo era como estar dormida, no... No sentía ni quería nada. Cuando salí sufrí de un ligero shock mágico, esa maldita cosa me puso en un estado de éxtasis, pero supongo que está bien si considero que podría haberme vuelto loca.

—Un shock mágico, dices... ¿Te trató madame Pomfrey?

—No, me derivaron a San Mungo al departamento de heridas hechas por artículos mágicos. Demoré dos semanas en estar bien, pero Granger —cortó Sally-Anne su historia—, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la guerra?

—Nada. —admitió Hermione—, es por eso que te pido que me perdones, Sally-Anne.

—¿Perdo...

— _Obliviate_.

• ✧ •

Hermione agarró el periódico con una de sus manos y lo arrugó con odio, era verlo todo pasar nuevamente y no poder hacer nada.

—Es injusto —se quejó Hermione, Ron no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras miraba el lago oscuro en la cálida mañana de junio.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué él, Ron? Harry... Él es increíble. Sí, me saca de quicio la mayoría del tiempo, pero Harry, Harry más que nadie merecía esto, merecía vivir, merecía saber lo que significa la palabra paz.

—Él merece eso y mucho más, Hermione —admitía Ron en voz baja—. Mucho, mucho más.

—Y Teddy, ¡él crecerá sin conocer a su padrino! Es como revivir todo de nuevo.

—Ginny no quiere verme. ¿Sabías eso? Dice que cuando nos ve, es como esperar a que Harry aparezca de la nada, no la he visto por una semana, Hermione, a mi propia hermana.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ron? —preguntó la bruja con voz quebradiza.

—Lo que Harry nos diría que hiciéramos.

Ni Ron ni ella habían tenido muy buenos sueños, entre interrogaciones, investigar, leer cuanto libro se le atravesara por la vista, ninguno de los dos había logrado conseguir una pista para ayudar a encontrar a Harry.

—Vivir —siguió hablando Ron en un suave susurro—… A Harry le hubiese encantado que siguiéramos nuestras vidas. Y sabes qué, Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo sin pausar ni mirar a su compañera—, yo confío en él. Yo sé que él está bien. Siempre le han pasado cosas raras, tal vez su siguiente gran aventura tenía que ser así.

« _Para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura_ », Hermione podía recordar esas palabras, las tristes y sabias palabras de Albus Dumbledore.

—Él no está muerto, Ron —negó Hermione.

—No dije eso, solo dije que probablemente el muy idiota terminó varado en una isla sin varita y encontró el reino perdido de Atlantis por todo lo que sabemos.

—¡Los atlantes se escondieron bajo el mar, Ron! ¡Lee los libros!

—¡Pues tal vez Harry terminó allí!

—¡No puede terminar ahí, Ron! Necesitaría una invitación y…

—Hermione —cortó Ron con un profundo suspiro—, estamos hablando de Harry. Una vez en una salida a Hogsmeade terminó en medio de un campamento de tráfico de criaturas mágicas.

—... Aún no sé cómo pasó eso. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

—¿Dónde crees? Llamando como loco a Dumbledore porque Harry desapareció de la nada. Cuando le pregunté después cómo llegó allá me dijo que «pisó» una trampa.

—¿En pleno Hogsmeade? —inquirió curiosa Hermione arqueando una ceja.

—¡No me mires así! Yo tampoco le creí —dijo Ron con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios—, pero a lo que iba: Harry es así. No es la primera vez que pasa y si algo sé de él es que es muy difícil de matar. Ni V-Vol-Voldemort pudo, así que dudo que alguien más pueda.

Hermione asintió a sus palabras y no dijo nada más.

No estaba bien.

Nada de esto estaba bien, ni ella, ni Ron, ni la señora Weasley, ni Ginny o Luna. Nadie, nadie estaba bien, pero tenían que seguir adelante. Sin respuestas, pero con la esperanza de que Harry estuviera bien.

Hermione miró de reojo el periódico y frustrada lo hizo cenizas con el floreo de su varita.

—¿Vamos a desayunar?

—Me muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre te mueres de hambre, nunca cambias, Ron.

—¡Ey, lo dices como si fuera algo malo!

• ✧ •

**EDICIÓN ESPECIAL**

**LA CURIOSA DESAPARICIÓN DE HARRY POTTER**

**El Salvador del mundo mágico se encuentra desaparecido tras la batalla final**

_**Tras seis semanas de silenciosas investigaciones y entrevistas, el Ministerio de Magia declara que da por desaparecido a nuestro Salvador**_.

Miércoles 16 de junio.  
Alicia Kennet, El Profeta.

[LONDRES] Tras tres semanas de intensas búsquedas y entrevistas, el Ministerio de Magia recién informa a la población mágica de Gran Bretaña y el mundo que nuestro Salvador y Hombre-Que-Ganó, Harry Potter, desapareció tras la batalla final.

Según el departamento de aurores, se han llevado a cabo desde el final de la batalla de Hogwarts investigaciones paralelas y secretas para dar con el paradero de nuestro Salvador, pero todo ha sido infructífero y las pistas, hasta ahora, no llevan a ninguna conclusión probable.

El informe oficial del jefe de aurores, Kingsley Shacklebot, y actual ministro de magia interino, declara que Harry Potter fue visto por última vez por sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley (Orden de Merlín primera clase, mejor amigo confirmado de Harry Potter desde su primer año en Hogwarts, Gryffindor) y Hermione Granger (Orden de Merlín primera clase, mejor amiga confirmada desde primer año e hija de muggles, Gryffindor).

Ambos declaran que vieron por última vez Harry Potter, nuestro Salvador, en la sala multipropósito del séptimo piso donde diversas fuentes manifiestan haber visto pelear a nuestro Salvador y al peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Recordemos que el señor oscuro fue declarado muerto hace tres semanas tras encontrar rastros de su varita en dicha habitación.

Su fiel periodista fue a Hogwarts en busca de pistas para saber qué podría haberle ocurrido a nuestro Salvador y por qué el ministerio lo declaró como desaparecido a solo seis semanas de «intensas» búsquedas, pero en Hogwarts nadie quiere emitir comentarios.

Al Salvador de nuestro mundo le será otorgada la Orden de Merlín primera clase, un perdón público y una estatua este lunes a las 11:00 en la plaza común del ministerio de magia (edificio que también se encuentra en construcción).

Este evento es público, así que, desde El Profeta, invitamos a todos los magos y brujas a participar. Desde ahora, su corresponsal más fiel declara que no dejará de investigar la presunta desaparición de Harry James Potter y no descansará hasta saber la verdad.

El Profeta también manifiesta el más sentido pésame a amigos cercanos.

**» Harry Potter, ¿desaparecido? Pág. 3-4.**

**» Vida y muerte de Harry Potter Pág. 5.**

**» ¿Y quién se quedó con el dinero del Salvador? Pág. 5.**

**» Una corta biografía de nuestro Salvador Pág. 6-20.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: hecho curioso, este capítulo no estaba contabilizado en la estructura del fanfic, pero una noche, durmiendo, la idea del capítulo completo atravesó mis sueños y no pude no escribirla.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sin duda el título está inspirando en El Profeta, me encantan los títulos del universo de Harry Potter porque son tan tontos xD.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo volveremos con Harry y sus locuras ;).
> 
> -Derwyd


	6. Identidad

 

> «La vida es muy traicionera, y cada uno se las ingenia como puede para mantener a raya el horror, la tristeza y la soledad».  
>  —Arturo Pérez Reverte,  _periodista y escritor._

Sucedió antes de la gran depresión que Harry tuvo, alimentado por su curiosidad y ganas de ver qué era lo que estaba detrás de la gran muralla.

Él necesitaba saber qué demonios eran los titanes.

Titanes.

Al principio, cuando Angus estaba perdido y comenzó a contarle la historia de su vida, Harry primero creyó que eran una nueva raza mágica (pese a que su cerebro le informaba de manera recurrente que no había magia en este universo), como un tipo de  _zombies_  como los que Dudley veía por la televisión; luego, por poco, creyó que realmente eran trolls o gigantes que comían humanos, después de todo los niños tendían a exagerar todo, claro, hasta que se apareció una noche bajo su capa de invisibilidad en la cima de la muralla y vio lo que había detrás.

El primer impulso de Harry fue ayudar y eso fue lo que hizo. Con su siempre presente escoba y un hechizo de invisibilidad, Harry sobrevoló el espacio destruido a sus pies. Resultó ser que los titanes eran criaturas con características humanas, algunas deformes, pero que comían a humanos que aún estaban ocultándose dentro de sus casas o preferían huir despavoridos a la puerta de la muralla de Rose que no se habría pese a los gritos de terror.

Habían de todos tipos, algunos más altos que otros, pero lo terrible era que tenían algún tipo de radar para humanos porque en el momento que bajó un poco más su altura de vuelo comenzaron a perseguirlo pese a que no podían verlo. ¿Qué haría que aquellas bestias persiguieran humanos? Tal vez sus instintos lo instaban a buscarlos, como cuando Hedwig solo sabía quién era Hermione o Ron, pero los titanes a sus pies siquiera lo miraban, Harry estaba invisible para ellos por lo cual no podía contar con la vista como indicador. Los titanes caminaban hacia los humanos como si algo los atrajera primero, luego mirarían dónde estaban. Una ventolera hizo que Harry estabilizara su escoba para no perder el curso y luego, de improvisto, un titán saltó del suelo estirando su mano en su dirección.

—¡Mierda! —gritó exaltado mientras maniobraba con su escoba para evitar la colisión. Sus instintos lo instaban a volar alto y no esperó ni dos segundos en apuntar su escoba en dirección al cielo justo a tiempo para evitar el salto de otro titán incluso más alto que el otro. Harry observó horrorizado cómo su sola presencia lograba atraer a estas bestias sin siquiera dudarlo y luego… luego Harry escuchó gritos desesperados y horrorizados. Él giró su escoba en 'u' y fijó curso en dirección a estos.

Harry dudó, ¿qué podía hacer en esa situación? No podía sencillamente aparecer de la nada y salvar a la gente con magia. Sus ojos tomaban todo lo que estaba a sus pies, las manchas de sangre, las rocas, los cuerpos mutilados y titanes que caminaban por la calle como si todo lo que estuviera en su piso fuera porquería.

Lo vio allí en el brillo de la luna, el reflejo de aquella arma muggle. Pese al caos que había sentido hace poco, sus ojos se fijaron en que había titanes que no se movían, por lo menos no en la oscuridad, cosa que lo extrañó.

¿Cuál sería la diferencia? ¿Qué los hacía a unos moverse y a otros no?

Harry omitió lo más que pudo los gritos desesperados a unos pasos más adelante y dirigió su escoba a la roca, porque entre ella y la pared estaba un soldado aplastado muerto, mas el equipo estaba intacto. No, él no sabía cómo manejar esa cosa, pero eso no significaba que  _no_  podía ocupar aquel aparato y hacerse pasar por ese muggle.

Con un floreo de su varita quitó el hechizo desilusionador, transfiguró sus ropas para hacer una réplica exacta del uniforme que veía y luego ocultó su escoba en el bolso de piel de moke. Le tomó un poco de tiempo, pero sacó con mucho cuidado el aparato tratando de no dañarlo y luego se lo puso con lo mejor de sus habilidades, solo tenía que adaptarse, tenía que hacerlo para poder vivir y ayudar, no había otra opción. Harry miró el cuerpo a sus pies, aplastado y putrefacto, tal y como algunos cuerpos de habían quedado en Hogwarts cuando las paredes comenzaron a caer… No, él no tenía tiempo para esto.

Harry tenía ayudar ahora, no podía quedarse pensando en los fantasmas de sus amigos, sobre todo no cuando no estaban aquí.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la especie de espadas que habían en los rectángulos tratando de hacerlas funcionar, mas solo pudo ensamblarlas y tratar de ocuparlas. Los gritos aterrados lo volvieron a sacar de su tarea y maldijo entre dientes, ¡no había tiempo para seguir jugando al soldado! Tenía que actuar, ¿pero cómo? Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo asesinar a un titán, solo a magos y no podía ir lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo porque muchos de esos hechizos lanzaban chispas o tenían un color en particular.

Exceptuando unos pocos... Mierda, mierda, ¿qué hacer? Correr. Por lo menos, por ahora, él correría hacía el problema y luego pensaría en algo más. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser asesinar a un titán?

Era una pequeña familia, una joven familia con el hombre intentando horrorizado hacer retroceder a la criatura con un palo. La mujer estaba atrás gritando mientras apretaba en su pecho a un bebé, no tendría más de un año. En el suelo habían cuerpos de otras personas, todas muertas, pero unas estaban más mutiladas que otras.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Los muggles estaban tan aterrorizados que no se fijaron en su presencia y Harry lo supo en ese momento: era ahora o nunca.

— _Sectusempra_ —susurró mientras apuntaba al titán con su varita que pronto desapareció nuevamente en la funda que Tonks le había regalado.

Ante sus ojos, el titán cayó al suelo producto de los diversos cortes profundos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo y luego comenzó a hacerse humo como si no fuera nada.

Raro.

El silencio pronto se hizo presente en la habitación, los ojos asustados del hombre se dirigieron a su persona y la mujer seguía sollozando mientras sujetaba a su hijo.

—No hay tiempo que perder, si queremos seguir con vida necesitamos un plan —fue lo primero que salió de su mente dentro de todo el caos. La puerta del lugar estaba destruida, pero había un mueble lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla y allí fue donde se dirigió —. Ayúdame a mover esto a la puerta —seguía hablando Harry mientras sus pies se dirigían al librero, mas el hombre no se inmutó, solo siguió allí mirándolo aterrado —. ¡¿Quieres morir devorado?! ¡¿Quieres que ella muera devorada?! ¡Muévete antes de que regresen! —gritó completamente irritado. Cobardes, todos eran cobardes cuando decidían que lo mejor era no luchar y sencillamente rendirse.

Ante sus palabras, el hombre miró a su esposa y corrió a ayudarlo a mover el mueble, les costó, pero pronto pudieron tapar la entrada y pudieron respirar más tranquilos.

Un plan, necesitaban un plan para huir de aquí. ¿Qué hacer? « _Piensa, Harry, piensa. ¿Qué sabes de los titanes hasta ahora?_ ».

Comen humanos.

Algunos se mueven en la noche, otros no.

Tienen distintos tamaños.

Algunos pueden saltar, correr o moverse condenadamente rápido.

¡¿Qué más?! Tenían que tener una debilidad, era notable porque el titán que yacía en el suelo se consumía solo y...

Se regeneraban… ¿pero cómo? No, eso no era importante por ahora.

Ocupaban sus ojos para buscar humanos, pero había algo en su instinto que los guiaba a los humanos, algo más allá que sus ojos. ¡Piensa, Harry, piensa! Se removió en sus pies inquieto, miró por la ventana en busca de pistas, pero la ventolera empeoraba por momentos y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido constante de una campana de viento en algún lugar de la...

Viento... Aquel titán, el que había intentado capturarlo, no lo había visto, no desde la altura, tampoco lo había sentido u olido, no hasta que corrió viento y...

—Olor —espetó entre sus labios. No era el calor corporal porque eso siempre lo emitió, tampoco la vista lo que gatillaba la reacción de los titanes, era el olor, ellos olían bien para ellos, lo suficientemente bien como para intentar comérselos.

—¿Eh?

—¿Hay algo aquí que huela fuerte? Aceite, carne, comida en descomposición,  _algo_  —mascullaba Harry mientras daba vuelta el hogar. Debía haber algo, algo dentro de toda esta casa que...

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?! ¡¿Comer?! —gritó histéricamente el hombre mientras su esposa seguía llorando. El bebé en sus brazos se movió ante el grito y pronto comenzó a llorar. Harry lo vio claro como el agua, aquel bebé, su solución.

—Los titanes nos huelen, por eso nos pueden encontrar no importa dónde estamos. Tienen un buen sentido del olfato —mintió Harry sin parpadear—, es la única forma de salvarnos, tratar de oler diferente y ocultarnos en la noche mientras nos acercamos a la muralla, allí nos podrán...

—Estás loco —fue el susurro del aterrado hombre—, no saldremos de aquí, está infestado de titanes, nos comerán.

—Es eso o morirnos de hambre —contestaba sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces—, es morir intentando o simplemente morir. Por lo menos así, tenemos una mínima posibilidad de vivir. Yo quiero vivir.

Lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer era completamente insalubre, pero necesario, tomó la manta más cercana y procedió a caminar hacia la mujer.

—¿Tú quieres que tu bebé viva, cierto? —preguntó tristemente Harry, tenía que hacerles entender que solo así tendrían una mínima opción de vivir.

Harry dedicó toda la noche a rescatar a todas las personas que podía, las arrinconó a todos en la puerta cerrada de la muralla y lanzó un hechizo repelente. No fueron muchos los que pudo rescatar, en general eran niños cuyos padres los habían ocultado en las partes altas de algunas casas o ellos se habían escondido entre ruinas para no ser comidos. Eran solo diez personas, mas Harry se sintió mejor sabiendo que él pudo hacer algo para ayudar. Cuando comenzó a amanecer, algunos titanes comenzaron a moverse poco a poco y Harry supo que su tiempo había acabado. Miró al pequeño grupo que lo observaba completamente agradecido por su ayuda, preguntando una y otra vez su nombre, mas Harry se dedicaba a preguntarle cosas que dentro del caos y el terror ellos no encontraron extraño.

_¿Siempre han existido los titanes?_

_¿Es primera vez que pasan la muralla?_

_¿Hace cuánto viven aquí?_

Y muchas más.

No tenía mucho tiempo, no si quería pasar desapercibido, así que atrajo la atención de todos y se concentró en la voz en su mente, esa que emulaba a Hermione cada vez que tenía que hacer algo difícil.  _Respira profundo, concéntrate en el hechizo, en el movimiento de tu varita y en lo que quieres darles a entender. Órdenes cortas y precisas, no ambiguas. Tu voz tiene que ser determinante y suave a la vez. Indúcelos a lo que quieres darles a entender. Cuando estés listo, suspira profundo y di:_

— _Confundus_ —un floreo sin dificultad, casi como el suave movimiento de las hojas producto del viento, y Harry abrió los ojos mirando a todas las personas que había rescatado — _._ Fueron salvados por un soldado del cual no saben nada, ni tampoco recuerdan su apariencia producto de la noche. Los salvó asesinando a los titanes y volando hasta aquí con este aparato—dijo Harry mostrando el equipo muggle.

No dio espacios para que lo recordaran mucho y luego terminó el hechizo y se ocultó con un hechizo desilusionador. Buscó la pistola de bengala que había encontrado en el cuerpo de otro soldado y la disparo sin importarle el color. Harry supuso que al verla los soldados de la muralla por lo menos mirarían para ver de qué se trataba todo. El sol ya estaba afuera cuando Harry desapareció con un fuerte sonido.

Esa fue la única vez que trató de salvar a personas detrás de la muralla, porque era la única vez que los dejarían entrar y solamente pudieron ingresar dado que hubo muchas personas despiertas a esa hora de la mañana que vieron la bengala de color negro en el cielo y los gritos no se hicieron de esperar.

La historia del soldado que había salvado a un pequeño grupo en territorio titán no tardó en estar en la boca de todos, pero las repercusiones dentro de la milicia no se hicieron de esperar.

Habían órdenes, órdenes de alguien poderoso para no dejar entrar a nadie más. No había comida, no había espacio,  _no querían más personas de la muralla de María dentro de Rose._ No más.

Desde allí todo comenzó a ponerse más raro. Era evidente que ellos  _podían_  asesinar a los titanes, pero no lo hacían, siquiera con los que estaban cerca de la muralla. No, primero debían sellar la brecha de la muralla de María y luego recién podrían acabar con esas bestias.

No obstante, eso era tarea de la Legión de Reconocimiento o lo que fuera que eso significara. Así que Harry hizo lo que él sabe hacer mejor: se fue apareciendo por tramos largos de la muralla hasta llegar a la otra punta, hasta la brecha.

Harry no sabía si la podía arreglar, lo creía posible, pero qué pasaría cuando los muggles se dieran cuenta que ya no había brecha, ¿cómo lo explicarían? No por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sintió inútil. Su magia era útil, pero en este universo no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, en nadie en quien confiar, por lo cual no podía aportar en nada a esta situación. Si Harry había provocado un caos al salvar a diez míseras personas de ser comidos vivos, solo podía imaginar el caos que provocaría si la brecha aparecía sellada de un momento para otro.

No, por mucho que Harry quisiera hacer más, primero tendría que averiguar qué carajos sucedía con este mundo.

Esa noche aún perseguía a Harry, mas ahora él tenía un nuevo objetivo, uno que nació ese día.

Harry tenía una visión, sobre todo si consideraba que dentro del primer mes se enteró de cuán corrupto el sistema podía ser, estaba tan resguardado de la vista, pero tan obvio una vez que entrabas que Harry agradeció mil y una vez que su magia seguía activa y su varita había llegado intacta con él. Nunca antes había lanzado tantos  _obliviate_  y  _confundus_  en su vida, pero todo había servido.

Harry ahora tenía una cuenta en el banco central, una que no contenía toda su fortuna, pero sí lo suficiente para ser considerado un hombre rico. Tuvo que crear de la nada papeles que decían que él tuvo una industria en la Muralla de María, copió certificados una vez que estuvo dentro de la institución y tuvo que lanzar tantos  _confundus_  a los soldados que lo investigaron en un comienzo que ahora Harry los tenía que saludar porque los había hecho creer que lo conocían de  _toda la vida_. Fue horrible, agotador y estresante, sobre todo porque más de una vez metió la pata con los hechizos. Sin embargo, ahora podía decir tristemente que era un experto borrando y confundiendo memorias. Su plan maestro dio frutos cuando se infiltró en la Muralla de Sina y capturó a un soldado y lanzó un  _legilimens_  para saber cuáles eran los papeles que necesitaba y dónde los podía conseguir para que lo dejaran de molestar, todo en el más absoluto secreto de los Kivi, quienes pensaban que Harry tenía problemas para ingresar al banco.

Hermione estaría orgullosa de Harry si lo viera ahora.

En estos momentos, a Harry solo le tocaba concretar sus planes e investigar. Pese a saber que la humanidad podía estar en riesgo, la policía militar sí que era paranoica con extranjeros y eso no era bueno, ¿por qué querrían  _no_  tener extranjeros si eso significaba más humanos?

Tenía que planearlo todo con la mínima cantidad de tiempo, ya había perdido suficiente en las primeras semanas por culpa de la pena y la desazón. Era hora de actuar.

• ✧ •

—¡Harry! —gritaba el pequeño tormento personal que tenía—, ¡es hora de desayunar, Harry! Dijiste que te podía acompañar a ver el terreno.

—¡Ya voy!

Con un floreo de su varita, Harry guardó todas sus pertenencias en el baúl y lo selló. Aparte, le puso un hechizo para evitar manos curiosas.

Dejó su ropa de noche en la cama y se cambió a las nuevas, algo más clásico y definitivamente más del siglo XVIII que del XX. Si Harry era honesto, no pudo evitar pensar que la diferencia social afectaba desde dónde vivías hasta tu ropa y mientras mejor se vistiera, más a salvo estaba en esta sociedad regida por murallas.

—¿A dónde irás a ver terrenos, Harry? —preguntaba Gilbert mientras bebía su café. La sirvienta le sonrió mientras extendía un recipiente lleno de té para él.

—Primero iré a hablar con Alan, el de las propiedades. Él me dijo que tenía tres terrenos buenos para verlos, ni idea dónde están.

—¿Y realmente harás lo que me dijiste que harías? —preguntaba Rita con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, voy a plantar —dijo como si fuera poca cosa.

—¿Plantar? —la curiosidad de Angus siempre era un buen distractor para el joven mago— ¿Y qué vas a plantar?

—Legumbres —contestó travieso Harry—, creo que es necesario. Es poco costosa, puede ser almacenada por años y es bastante nutritiva.

—¿Nutritiva? ¿De dónde son estas legumbres?

—Las encontré creciendo en medio de un bosque por mi casa. Son pequeñas plantas que nadie sabía que se podían cosechar, le di la idea a una amiga mía y ella me dijo que efectivamente se pueden cocinar.

—Suena bien… —dijo dudoso Gilbert—, ¿no crees que deberías plantar algo más común? Sé que el trigo demora, pero el arroz es un buen alimento y más conocido que esa…  _legumbre_ —admitía el hombre muy para el humor de Harry.

—Oh, tendrán que probarlas una vez que las tenga listas, aparte me compraré un pequeño lugar para vivir, creo que ya he vivido de allegado lo suficiente.

—¡Noo! —gritaba infeliz Angus ante sus palabras.

—¡Angus! Es normal que Harry quiera vivir solo, es un joven que está empezando su vida, ¿qué pasa si se quiere casar? —regañaba Rita.

—Oh, no, nada de eso —clarificó Harry quien ya estaba agotado de las  _amigas_   _de las amigas_  y  _la sobrina_  de su hermana. No, Harry definitivamente no quería casarse a tan corta edad ni tampoco estaba preparado para iniciar algo.

—¿Ves, mami? Harry no se quiere casar, él va a ser como yo.

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó divertido Harry.

—¡Sí! Yo le prometí a Unho que estaríamos juntos por  _siempre_. Mamá dijo que me podía casar con él cuando sea grande. Lo elegí porque sé que no tiene piojos —susurró como si todo fuera una gran conspiración.

—¡Angus! —gritaron ambos padres sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo, no que no las habían escuchado, pero Harry, pese a todo, era un extraño. Un extraño que se estaba carcajeando ante lo dicho por el niño.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, supongo que sí podemos ser iguales… Aunque a mí me da lo mismo si son niñas o niños —murmuraba de vuelta Harry recordando con una alegría melancólica a Cedric.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Sí, me da lo mismo. Lo que pasa, Angus, es que cuando las niñas crecen, ellas dejan de tener piojos —informaba Harry seriamente.

—¿Enserio? —había tal maravilla en los ojos azules de Angus, que Harry solo pudo asentir seriamente. Luego, como un pensamiento errante y pesado, la seriedad se asentó en el rostro de Angus—… No importa, Unho es mejor que cualquier niña —lo dijo con la seriedad que el pecho de Harry se infló de un orgullo ajeno.

Este niño tenía un corazón de oro.

—Ves, ahora solo queda esperar —comentaba Harry mientras picaba su plato de desayuno para comer un poco.

—¡Ves, mami! Harry no quiere  _solo_ niñas —dijo con una mueca de asco el de cabellos rubios al mencionar la palabra «niñas».

—Ajá —decía riéndose Harry mientras revolvía el cabello de Angus.

Tanto Rita como Gilbert abrieron la boca sorprendidos, como peces fuera del agua, para luego pasar a sonrojarse.

—Oh —fue el susurro que escuchó de parte de Rita.

—Te dije que dejaras de presentarle a las sobrinas de tus amigas. Un hombre como él no puede no estar casado sino es por algo —susurró bajito Gilbert quien todavía tenía las mejillas sonrosadas—, tienes que presentarle a los sobrinos.

—Pero cómo iba a saber yo eso —chistaba Rita, ambos omitiendo el hecho que Harry dijo claramente que le daba lo mismo si eran hombres o mujeres.

Toda la conversación «silenciosa» hizo reír a Harry aún más fuerte, risa que contagió a Angus y a Hisolda,

—Ya está, vamos Angus, dejemos a tus padres pelear solos —decía jocoso el joven mago. Se levantó de su silla todavía riéndose un poco y revolvió el cabello de Gilbert con una sonrisa, el otro solo se sonrojó aún más y balbuceo unas disculpas a medias. Harry se inclinó a besar a Hisolda en su mejilla haciendo un gran sonido que hizo reír a la menor y luego besó en la frente a Rita quien, todavía roja, miraba su plato como una niña recién regañada.

—¡Nos vemos más rato! —se despedía Harry.

—¡Nos vemos más rato! —repetía cual perico un sonriente Angus.

Ambos salieron del comedor, Harry mascando una fruta y Angus masticando una tostada. Pese a todo el alboroto, Rita sonrió feliz al verlos marchar y Gilbert miró a su esposa con cariño.

—Él sí no sabe lo que es protocolo, ¿no? —decía Rita sin dejar de mirar la salida el comedor.

—No sería Harry si lo supiera, querida.

—¡'Ari! —repetía Hisolda desde su silla y reía ante los rostros de sus padres.

—¿Está mal? —preguntaba Rita. Gilbert vio los risos de su mujer bailar mientras giraba su cabeza en su dirección—… A veces siento que está mal quererlo tanto como quiero a mis hermanas, ¿no es injusto? A veces siento que lo quiero más —susurraba como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado al decirlo.

—No —negaba el hombre en la cabecera de la mesa—, por lo menos no lo creo. Yo lo quiero más que a mis propios hermanos también —susurraba de vuelta casi como un niño pequeño diciendo algo terrible.

Ambos esposos se miraron fijamente antes de largarse a reír descontrolablemente.

—Lo echaré de menos —admitía Rita mientras que con su tenedor paseaba los huevos de su plato—, una vez que se vaya… La casa estará tan silenciosa de nuevo.

Gilbert suspiró y guardó silencio porque la casa  _nunca_  estaba silenciosa con los niños adentro, pero él sabía a lo que se refería su adorada Rita. Harry era con quien ella cocinaba de vez en cuando, Harry era con quien él jugaba ajedrez y hablaba de negocios pese a que Harry escuchaba más que compartía, siempre sonreía cuando estaban hablando o lo alentaba cuando estaba estresado.

Harry era con quien su hijo jugaba a los soldados, a quien Hisolda un día convenció de vestirse con delantal y jugar a la casita.

—Bueno —comenzaba Gilbert mientras carraspeaba un poco para bajar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas—, tal vez si pararas de mostrarle amigas, sobrinas, tías y lo dejamos solo, él decida quedarse, ya sabes… Hasta que todo esté andando como a él le gusta.

Rita miró sorprendida a Gilbert para luego sonreír beatíficamente.

—Tal vez...

• ✧ •

—¿Y? —preguntó Alan mientras miraba a Harry. Angus, hace rato, se había ido corriendo por el terreno a la pequeña colina que tenía un árbol y muchas flores.

El prado con altos y bajos se extendía por acres, pero lo que había convencido a Harry es que estaban a solo quince minutos del centro en un carruaje y los pequeños cerros que tenía el prado, eso serviría mucho para mantener la humedad en días calurosos.

—¿De cuánto es el terreno? —preguntó Harry nuevamente.

—Tres hectáreas, es un poco más pequeño que lo que me pediste, pero está a quince minutos del centro y tiene tres cerros, aunque no sé para qué lo quieres. Es muy grande… sobre todo si consideras la crisis de superficie que existe ahora.

—¿Por qué lo vende el propietario? —rebatió Harry sin responder.

—Tenía una industria en la Muralla de María, planeaba expandirse hacia acá, pero con los titanes quedó sin ganancias, vende desesperado.

—¿Y cuánto es eso? —la sonrisa de Harry iba creciendo. No es como si no tuviera dinero para pagar lo que pedía, pero para hacer sus planes realidad necesitaba cada onza de oro.

—Bueno... son 1.3 millones de  _münzens_.

Harry asintió.  _Münzen_  era la moneda oficial de este mundo, hecha de bronce porque la mayoría del oro y plata era para las joyas de gente rica. Los  _knuts_  estaban hechos de bronce y era la moneda más barata del mundo mágico.

—Lo compro. —Ahora, Harry lo único que tenía que hacer era derretir sus monedas y hacerlas lingotes. ¿A quién no le gustaban los lingotes de bronce?—, pero no tengo monedas, solo lingotes —admitía Harry sin tapujos.

—¡L-L-Lingotes! —gritó sorprendido Alan.

—Sí, lingotes. ¿Crees que sea un impedimento?

Alan negó con tanta fuerza su cabeza que hizo reír a Harry.

—Eso está bien —murmuraba el mago mientras miraba a Angus correr.

—¿Puedo preguntarte para qué lo quieres? —indagaba el amigo de Gilbert algo extrañado de que alguien tan joven necesitara tanto terreno.

—Una plantación... Quizás otro tipo de comida, todo depende del mercado. Y luego —dijo Harry —, una casa para niños —murmuraba esperanzado.

—¿Una casa para niños? ¿Para qué? Eso no da dinero, Harry y…

—La humanidad —interrumpía el menor de los hombres determinado y serio. Los ojos de Harry viajaron de Angus a Alan, esmeraldas serias y tristes a la vez— está completamente perdida sin personas que se den cuenta de que a veces el dinero no lo es todo.

Alan se sonrojó ante el regaño, pero asintió.

—¡Angus, nos vamos! —gritó Harry al niño quien llegó corriendo con las mejillas rojas y piel brillosa.

—¿Lo compras? ¡Es enorme! Quiero ver qué hay más allá.

—Por supuesto que lo voy a comprar, pequeño diablillo. Ahora súbete a la carroza, tenemos que ir con Alan a hablar de la venta.

—¡Yay! ¿Aquí pondrás la casa para niños? ¿Puedo venir a jugar con ellos? ¿Habrá muchos niños?

El camino a la ciudad fue corto, pero para el centro mismo era un poco más largo. De la casa de Angus al terreno era por lo menos una hora de trayecto, pero no uno demasiado aburrido una vez que salías de las calles principales. Angus parloteaba durante todo el camino, Alan trataría de hablar con Harry sobre otros proyectos más serios y Harry, Harry miraba lo que tenía adelante.

Él nunca fue la clase de hombre que dejaba los cambios a terceros. ¿No había camino? Pues Harry Potter haría uno y eso era precisamente lo que haría ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry se nos puso bélico ( •̀ω•́ )σ, pero no importa, lo perdonamos porque es Harry y él merece ponerse todo bélico. Como habrán leído, es un capítulo de world building bastante interesante (por lo menos para mí). Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en la vida dentro de las murallas, tampoco sirvió que cuando rescató a personas, después se dio cuenta que no las querían dejar entrar. 
> 
> Maaan, Harry is all spite cuando se trata de derechos humanos. ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)
> 
> Él tiene ideas y estas están tomando forma. What is going to happen now? Si algo sabemos, es que Harry tiene un instinto nato para oler el peligro, cosas raras y también tiene una manía por descubrir cosas que no debe Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)... No obstante, eso definitivamente es lo que queremos que pase. 
> 
> La historia avanza y Harry comenzará a descubrir cosas poco a poco (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))).
> 
> ¡Gracias por comentar! Me ha hecho feliz leer lo que piensan, el capítulo anterior fue triste, pero necesario, pero ahora Harry comenzará a vivir en el mundo de SnK, así que esperemos que pronto conozca a los otros personajes. 
> 
> Como siempre, agradezco si dejan su opinión, follows, alertas y favoritos :). 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> -Derwyd


	7. Planes

> «El hombre actual ha nacido o bien para vivir entre las convulsiones de la inquietud, o bien en el letargo del aburrimiento».  
>  —Voltaire,  _filósofo y escritor_.

Luto no era algo que Harry sintiera con mucho cariño. Lo había vivido tras la muerte de Cedric con pesadillas, terrores nocturnos y culpabilidad. Lo había vivido tras la muerte de Sirius con aún más terrores nocturnos, culpabilidad y un corazón roto, pero por mucho que pasara un mes o más llorando sin aviso o sintiéndose horrible por no tenerlo a su lado, Harry aprendió de manera lenta, pero segura, que lo que había dicho Sirius años atrás era lo más cierto que le pudo haber enseñado.

 _«Los que nos aman jamás nos dejan_ » _._

Dolía, por supuesto que dolía. A veces, cuando Harry veía algo gracioso se daba la vuelta para comentarle algo a Ron, para ver si George había visto lo mismo que él o mirar a Hermione de manera cómplice porque ellos  _sabían_  lo que era vivir como muggle. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas no había nadie con el cabello enmarañado, no veía un mar de cabellos rojos ni pecas, no había ojos azules, risas felices ni comentarios fuera de lugar.

Harry estaba solo y el vacío en su pecho parecía hacerse notar aún más en esos momentos, mas él sabía que no era la solución, no después de su depresión tras la muerte de Sirius, no tras la guerra que habían vivido juntos. Harry se negaba a echarse morir, no tenía por qué, todos habían luchado por algo mejor, Harry había abandonado su mundo asesinando al mago que aterrorizaba a todas las comunidades mágicas y nunca podría arrepentirse de llegar a este lugar si eso significaba que Hermione y Ron estaban a salvo, que todos tenían un futuro por delante, que la vida seguía y cada día era más brillante que el anterior.

¿Dolía? Por supuesto, él no tenía ninguna manera de decirle a sus amigos que estaba a salvo o tan a salvo como podía llegar a sentirse, pero el solo hecho de pensar en los rostros de horror de Hermione y Ron si lo veían languidecer y sollozar por lo imposible lo hacían mirar al frente con nuevo ahínco.

Harry no era de ese tipo de personas que se echaban a morir porque la vida se puso complicada, nunca pudo hacerlo con los Dursley, nunca pudo en Hogwarts porque olerían la debilidad y no lo haría aquí porque no había nadie en quien confiar.

Fue quizás por eso que Harry decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de seguir adelante y planear, mientras más ideaba cosas en su vida diaria menos pensaría en lo que no tenía, mientras más se inmiscuyera en este mundo, pronto aprendería a amarlo como amaba al mundo mágico. Él era, después de todo, un hombre con convicción, fue por eso que investigó todo.

En este mundo donde la gente creía que estaban al borde de perder todo tipo de civilización existía un régimen corrupto y sistemático que controlaba todo: la corona. El rey tenía una civilización completa viviendo subyugada en tres murallas unas más altas que otras.

Mientras más cerca estuvieras del castillo del rey, mejor protegidos estarían. Los nobles eran los más cercanos al castillo del rey en conjunto con la iglesia y, la mayoría de ellos, pertenecían a dicho culto.

Los Kivi eran una familia bien posicionada, mercantes de hace generaciones. Gilbert heredó el negocio familiar de ganado, un preciado bien ahora que era más difícil de conseguir producto de la caída de la muralla de María. Gilbert, en su mayoría, había comenzado a vender el ganado en fracciones y ponía precios exorbitantes por un pedazo de res.

Rita, por otra parte, era de una familia menor de comerciantes de tela. No fue sino después de casarse con Gilbert que el negocio familiar comenzó a ir mejor tras las alianzas que formaron los Kivi con los Schneider.

Si no fuera porque Harry pasó corriendo de un lado a otro en las oficinas de registro de Sina, el azabache estaba seguro que Gilbert hubiera encontrado raro la actitud despreocupada que tenía al, efectivamente, no tener absolutamente nada en este mundo.

A sus dieciocho años, Harry Potter no era de las personas que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, él era de los que ayudaban y tras llegar en lo que se conocía como una catástrofe, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por los desamparados, así que comenzó la idea de sembrar, sembrar un tipo de cosecha que serviría para todo tipo de personas, que no era costosa y podría durar años si se conservaba bien.

Harry sabía muy bien cómo plantar legumbres y todo tipo de vegetales porque Petunia lo dejaba a cargo del jardín y Medioambiente era el único taller que lo dejaron tomar cuando era pequeño porque creyeron que ayudaría a mejorar su trabajo en la casa.

Petunia no estaba equivocada en ese aspecto.

Pese a pasar años en Hogwarts donde no tenía que cuidar muchas plantas, Harry nunca olvidó esas enseñanzas muggles, sobre todo porque los Weasley también tenían una pequeña huerta a la cual Harry gustaría ir de vez en cuando y ver los vegetales crecer. Eso, y que Harry detestaba ver a la gente pasar hambre, él había crecido con el vacío en su estómago, calambres y noches sin dormir. Había crecido con fatiga, miradas a tentadoras tiendas que promocionaban un exquisito plato que él no podía comprar y realmente no le deseaba eso a nadie.

Así que, legumbres sería.

Por suerte, el terreno que había comprado sería suficiente para una plantación inicial y su segundo proyecto, una casa para niños, era un poco más complicada.

Cuando Harry le pidió ayuda inicial a Gilbert se encontró con un poco de reticencia « _quizás "bastante" es la palabra adecuada_ », pensó, pero Harry no era otra cosa sino obstinado.

—Esto puede costar un poco. Deja llamar a Nitro, él sabrá qué hacer.

Nitro resultó ser el abogado amigo de Gilbert y no una especie de ente que el mago ideó en un momento. Si había algo que se maravillaba era en la diversidad de nombres que habían en este lugar. Algunos eran claramente de origen alemán, otros finlandeses, ingleses e incluso asiáticos, pero ninguna persona en esta maldita tierra olvidada por Merlín sabía a lo que Harry se refería.

Unos días después Harry se encontró de pie ante el edificio que oraba  _Urbanismo_.

—Tenemos que presentar tu propuesta para la plantación, no creo que eso sea el problema. Siendo honesto, necesitamos más comida y probablemente el rey termine comprando parte de tu cosecha para poder dársela a los refugiados, mas la casa para niños puede llegar a ser un problema.

—Hay que intentarlo —fue lo que Harry respondió a Nitro.

Resultó ser que era cierto lo que el de cabellos castaños ceniza le había dicho: la corona dio prontamente su permiso y la persona que le lo recibió le dio hasta la autorización para pedir ayuda policial para cercar su terreno y así no tener que sufrir robos de gente hambrienta.

El problema radicaba en su segundo plan, uno que la gente de urbanismo frunció el ceño.

—¿Él tiene cómo para pagar esto? —preguntó dudoso el señor detrás del escritorio, mas no fue Harry quien contestó, sino Nitro.

—Sí. El Sr. Potter tiene fortuna y decidió que gastaría parte de ella en ayudar a los más necesitados. No tiene ningún otro motivo para...

—No que me importe —interrumpía el hombre despreocupado—, es solo que si no hace lo que dice que va a hacer o se mete en problemas, la gente vendrá a reclamar y no queremos  _ese_  tipo de problemas. Suficiente tenemos ya al tener que alimentar a tanta gente. Si el Sr. Potter quiere gastar dinero en ayudar a los mocosos está bien, es mejor para la corona —respondió con un largo suspiro—… Igual es mejor que terminen allí que en la ciudad subterránea.

Lo último solo lo susurró, pero Harry lo escuchó como si se lo estuvieran gritando en la oreja. Ahora, él nunca en su vida había visto u oído de una ciudad subterránea, pero el solo nombre hacía que los cabellos de su nuca erizarse como si estuviera ante el mismísimo mago oscuro y Harry supo ahí, en ese mismo lugar, que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Y no le gustó, sobre todo porque tuvo que forzar al pobre de Nitro que no tenía la culpa de nada a explicarle qué carajos significaba eso.

—No muchos lo saben —narraba con una mueca dolorosa en su rostro—, pero es una ciudad que se encuentra bajo Sina. Alberga primordialmente a todas las personas que no tienen cabida acá en la superficie, pero en realidad es un lugar donde solo tiraron lo peor de lo peor y nace lo peor de lo peor.

Fue todo lo que le respondió el de cabellos cenizas y Harry no preguntó más.

El proceso de construcción de la casa para niños era un poco más complicado, necesitaba un plano, pero cada vez que Harry se ponía a pensar cómo quería hacer su casa de niños pensaba en Hogwarts.

Era imposible construir un Hogwarts aquí, era mucho terreno y dudaba que los constructores estuvieran encantados de tener que construir más de mil escaleras solo para que Harry no muriera de melancolía por la construcción que él llamaba hogar.

Quizás no un Hogwarts real, pero quería algo similar, un miniHogwarts, uno con dos torres, un edificio central y ocuparía una parte de un cerro para hacer una huerta similar a la que Hagrid tenía al lado de su cabaña en el borde del bosque prohibido.

• ✧ •

Harry pasó toda la tarde dibujando muy para el horror y alegría de Gilbert quien se asomó a ver qué dibujaba y vio el gigantesco edificio que planeaba hacer el hombre.

Por otra parte, Gilbert no parecía muy impresionado con su diseño una vez que se lo presentó.

— _¿Son eso torres? —_ pensó Gilbert para sí mismo—.  _Y no solo una, hay dos y... Dios, definitivamente eso es un establo. ¿Para qué demonios quiere Harry un establo en una casa de niños?_

—¿Harry?

—Umm...

—Harry… ¿Es eso un cerro?

—La mitad de un cerro.

—Esa  _mitad_  de cerro es parte de tu casa de niños, ¿no?

—Ujú... Y por aquí hay un pozo, así que saldrá agua y regará los huertos y el invernadero.

—¿Dijiste  _huertos_? Como en plural.

—Aja...

—Y eso que veo es un establo, ¿cierto?

—Sip —decía animado Harry—. Y esto que está acá es una cabaña para la persona que cuide los huertos...

—... Harry... ¿No crees que hay algo malo en tu plano? —preguntó más que horrorizado Gilbert. Por todo lo que estaba dibujando Harry, Gilbert estaba seguro que mínimo se echaría una hectárea de las tres que había comprado. ¡Demente!

Harry, por otra parte, miró la hoja en la que había estado dibujando concentrado, sus ojos se posaban en cada línea buscando algo mal hasta que asintió.

—Tienes razón, se me olvidó agregar un patio para que jueguen.

—¡Patio! —gritó ya escandalizado Gilbert— ¡Harry, no!

—¡Harry sí!

—¡Dame eso! Dios, te quedarás sin un  _münzen_  en tus bolsillos.

—¡Tengo muchos  _münzens_!

—¡No por eso necesitas gastarlos todos!

—Los niños necesitan un patio para jugar, les hace bien.

—¡Por Sina, Harry! No tiene que ser mil metros de patio.

—¿Entonces cuántos? No sé... Donde venía teníamos mucho espacio para correr.

—¿Mucho? —preguntó dudoso Gilbert ante las palabras de Harry.

—Ajá...

—Solo —Gilbert negó con la cabeza y tomó el exorbitante dibujo de Harry y pensó. Por los ojos verdes determinados y algo bélicos de Harry, el mayor pudo entender que no había manera en que renunciara al maldito patio. Gilbert suspiró—… Solo déjame organizar esto. Sé que quieres lo mejor, pero tienes que pensar que no sacas nada si llegas a mitad de proyecto y no puedes sostener no solo el edificio y el lugar, sino las personas que viven y trabajan allí.

—Pensé en pedir caridad… Ya sabes, siempre me puedes donar algo de carne. Hablé con Anthony y él me dijo que estaría feliz de donarme algo de té y hierbas. El otro día Adler me dijo que si realmente quería hacer esto, él me daría piezas de tela para que pudiera hacerle ropa a los niños y al personal y Annabeth, la costurera a la que va Rita, me dijo que con gusto me ayudaría a cocer uniformes… ¡Ahh! y Egbert Kaiser me dijo que...

Gilbert miró a Harry sorprendido ante todo lo que narraba y miraba el papel en sus manos. Los ojos esmeraldas del menor brillaban llenos de pasión, su voz vibraba con entusiasmo a todo lo que había avanzado en lo que Gilbert consideraba poco tiempo, sus manos se movían explicándole cómo imaginaba todo y, por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, el mayor pensó que Harry lo lograría, él haría todo lo que decía y más.

Harry Potter llegaría lejos.

Gilbert sonrió.

—Venga —cortó el mayor—, te ayudaré a ordenar este desmán.

• ✧ •

Cuando ya estaba terminando su segundo mes de la llegada a este mundo, al mundo de los titanes, aún no tenía mucha claridad de cómo construir la casa de niños con o sin magia.

—¿Por qué no contratas a los mismos refugiados a cambio de comida para ellos y su familia? Muchos de ellos siquiera comen todos los días —le dijo Rita con una sonrisa—, ¿no era eso lo que estabas buscando? ¿Ayudar?

A Harry le habían aceptado el proyecto una vez que mostró los planos y su estado bancario para realizarlo. Los muy bastardos solo le dijeron «buena suerte» y «nos contactaremos contigo cuando termine tu primera cosecha».

No obstante, ahora, Harry podría haber besado a Rita si no sabía que a Gilbert le daría un ataque si lo viera.

Harry la besó de todas maneras muy para la alegría de Angus y su hermana Hisolda, para la sorpresa de la misma Rita y los balbuceos incoherentes de Gilbert.

—¡Eres una genio, Rita!

Harry salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, tomando el carruaje y a John —el cochero de la familia Kivi— con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Harry! ¡HARRY, ESPERA HOMBRE! Dios —gritaba Gilbert que venía corriendo tras él—, ¡¿siquiera sabes qué o a quién contratar?! Déjame por lo menos idearte un plan, carajo —espetaba un poco irritado y cansado por la pequeña corrida. Harry parpadeó sorprendido ante el desplante de Gilbert, pero pensó detenidamente las palabras del mayor y asintió.

—Claro. ¿Tengo que llevar a alguien conmigo?

Harry caminó feliz al despacho de Gilbert quien solo lo podía regañar por ser tan impulsivo.

—Así solo te van a estafar, tú loco—le decía.

Harry solo pudo sonreír con energía contenida mientras miraba cómo Gilbert escribía instrucciones y le explicaba cosas que él no entendía, su miniHogwarts comenzaba a tener forma.

Arti Stevenson era uno de los capataces de Gilbert, él sería quien estaría a cargo de toda la obra y era de confianza, pero Harry tendría que conseguirse dos capataces más para controlar toda la obra, eso sin contar con las personas que tendría que contratar para comenzar la cosecha y cercar todo el terreno.

Su miniHogwarts tenía dos torres de cinco pisos, estas resemblaban lo más posible a la torre de Gryffindor con esa escalera que recorría toda la torre y cada descanso era una puerta camino a un dormitorio.

El edificio central no era nada como Hogwarts con sus altos techos ni tampoco su cantidad de pisos. Solo eran cuatro pisos, pero el gran comedor era una de las partes más grandes del lugar, sin olvidar la parte de la casa de niños que era el colegio con su biblioteca y salones.

Cuando Harry por fin pudo salir de la casona, se llevó a John, el cochero, con él quien le sonrió burlesco porque había obligado a correr a Gilbert quien no corría desde que era niño.

Fueron quince minutos, pero los quince minutos más largos de toda su vida hasta que llegaron al primer refugio donde habría unas 65 personas dando vueltas buscando qué hacer y esperando la hora del té y pan.

—¿Lo puedo ayudar a buscar a alguien? —preguntó el soldado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Era un guardia común y corriente.  _Garrison_ , llegó a su cabeza cuando vio el parche con las flores en su pectoral.

—Sí. Busco empleados, constructores principalmente —dijo animado Harry mientras miraba cual lechuza a sus costados, mirando a la gente en búsqueda de personas para trabajar.

—¿Constructores? ¿Cuántos? —preguntó ahora más extrañado el soldado ante su pregunta.

¿Cuántos? Harry no tenía ni idea. El edificio era grande… Bueno, nunca tan grande como Hogwarts, nunca como Hogwarts, pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente si no aceptaba que se había inspirado en la colosal escuela en su arquitectura.

En este mundo, para su fortuna, sobraban bloques de piedra. Quizás su casa de niños no tenía un lago, un bosque a su costado, torres de astronomía o la torre de Gryffindor, cinco niveles de subsuelo, pero quizás era lo más cercano que tendría al castillo, su propio miniHogwarts con dos torres, invernaderos, huertos y un lugar para animales de granjas. Incluso tendría su propio minicampo de Quidditch… Aunque no se jugaría Quidditch allí, quizás algún deporte que solo existía acá.

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando el sonido de un irritado soldado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Harry se rascó la mejilla un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando. Ergh... Dame unos segundos —se dio vuelta sobre sus talones sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del soldado y caminó rápidamente a John quien lo miraba como si él fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Pese a que Gilbert le había escrito los números en la hoja, Harry creyó que era muy poco en un comienzo… Necesitaba avanzar rápido y esta gente quería trabajar.

John, por otra parte, seguía riéndose a su costa. El muy bastardo.

Harry no tenía ni el corazón ni las ganas de increpar a John con quien de vez en cuando salían de copas. John solo tenía 28 años, después de todo.

—John, cabrón —masculló Harry por lo bajo—, ¿por qué no me detuviste, idiota?

—Saliste corriendo —en su voz, se podía apreciar cuán gracioso encontraba toda la situación muy para la vergüenza de Harry—. Anda, dime, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Cuántas personas crees que debería contratar? ¿10? —inclinó su cabeza a un costado haciendo matemáticas mentales y miraba horrorizado la cantidad de personas que había anotado Gilbert. Irían «por ala», según el mayor. ¡Se demoraría años!

—Bueno… Depende de cuánto puedas pagar, sabes. No van a trabajar tan gratis.

—Rita dijo que podía pagarles con comida para ellos y su familia mientras tanto —susurró Harry sin problemas, mas su curiosidad pudo más ante el tema tocado por el mayor—. De todas maneras, ¿cuánto es el salario de un constructor? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

En salario mínimo de un trabajador a mediotiempo era de 50 galeones, aproximadamente. Harry no podía pagar eso, pero de nuevo, aquí el knut era más costoso, era la primera moneda, luego venía el aluminio y el hierro. Él solo tenía que pedir que transformaran sus lingotes de cobre en monedas aceptadas por la corona… Umh…

—Bueno, son 5  _münzens_  a la semana por tiempo completo, eso es 20 al mes por una persona —dijo mientras removía sus hombros.

—¡¿Cinco?! —exclamaba sorprendido. ¡¿Tan poco?! Eso era ser usurero, Harry lo sabía, pero aun así pensó en toda la gente que podría contratar por ese dinero. Si ganaban 20  _münzens_  mensuales, eso significaba que podían vivir… Y si Harry ofrecía comida, podía bajar un poco más el salario y contratar a más personas mientras se gastaba la otra parte en abarrotes y algunas cosas extras.

Puede que él tuviera dinero, pero si quería que su idea diera frutos, tenía que tratar de ahorrar lo más que podía.

—Ok, gracias —dijo un poco descontentó el mago. Sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta al soldado que lo volvía a mirar irritado y Harry suspiró. Aquí iba.

—¿Y? —preguntó el militar con la ceja arqueada.

—Todo depende de cuántos hayan aquí. ¿Los puedes llamar?

Y así, Harry Potter comenzó su travesía de contratar a gente para que trabajara en su minicastillo.

En una semana, Harry tenía a su equipo completo.

• ✧ •

—Bien, aquí estamos, caballeros y damas —dijo con una amplia sonrisa Harry mientras miraba sus tres hectáreas con una amplia sonrisa.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a la gente a su alrededor. Eran definitivamente más de cien personas, muchas más de las que Gilbert le dijo que necesitaba. Algunos más jóvenes que otros, pero todos tenían la mirada fija ante el terreno.

—Lo primero que haré será dividirlos. Unos trabajarán cercando todo el lugar. Como saben, esto será una plantación y también, por allá —decía el mago apuntando un prado— será la casa que planeo construir. Ahora… Jeff, Arti y Robin serán los jefes de obra —dijo mientras miraba el papel en sus manos—, los materiales de la casa ya están en esa esquina. ¡A trabajar!

Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar. Harry pasó por ocho distintos refugios, muchos hombres habían saltado ante la idea de trabajo pagado, sobre todo uno si como parte de pago venía la comida incluida y Harry nunca estuvo más feliz de hacerle caso a Rita.

Entre sus contrataciones había un grupo de mujeres que se dedicarían principalmente a trabajar la tierra, nadie podía permitirse no trabajar, sobre todo en instantes así. Algo se retorcía en el estómago de Harry cada vez que veía a alguien esforzarse, sobre todo sabiendo que él podía hacer mucho más con su magia, pero no era seguro agitar su varita aquí. Constantemente, él tenía que luchar en contra de su instinto y dejar que las cosas pasaran de manera natural.

Tenía que aguantar.

Por lo menos, de esta manera, Harry estaba ayudando a muchas familias.

• ✧ •

Incluso así no fue suficiente. Sobre todo porque en el segundo mes tras la caída de la Muralla de María, mandaron a muchas personas detrás de la muralla a asesinar titanes, era una operación suicida y no había que ser alguien importante para leer entre líneas.

La muralla de Rose se estaba quedando sin comida para abastecer a todo el mundo y esa era la única forma que tenían para salvar al resto.

Harry no durmió esa noche.

• ✧ •

Fue quizás dentro de los primeros meses de su estadía con los Kivi que Harry comenzó a ponerse inquieto. Habían pasado ya tres meses —según el calendario— y sus planes poco a poco iban dando frutos. Los capataces eran gente honrada y pese a tener uno que otro problema con algún constructor que robaba comida o recursos; o el policía militar que le gustaba molestar a los empleados, todo iba bien.

Lo primero en estar listo fue el cercado del terreno, luego fue su plantación, Harry contrató a más personas para arar la tierra y plantar semillas y luego, resguardado bajo el manto de la noche, creó un pozo lleno de agua dulce cerca de la plantación. Con un poco de trabajo logró construir un pozo con trabajadores y ahora, los temporeros se dedicaban a cuidar el cultivo.

El miniHogwarts (Harry realmente tenía que buscarle un mejor nombre) iba más lento. La primera ala disponible fue la principal donde estaría el edificio administrativo y la enfermería, grandes espacios con ventanas y murallas de piedra. Harry se puso inquieto ante el solo hecho de que tan poco se hizo solo en un mes, pero trataba de aguantar lo más que pudo (aunque incluso así, contrató a veinte personas más, él no era la persona más paciente del mundo).

Incluso pese a ver el tiempo pasar y cómo todo tomaba curso por sí solo (y con ayuda de los Kivi), Harry se removía inquieto. Para él eran tiempos de paz, no tenía mucho que hacer más que ver cómo todo progresaba, pero hasta para eso tenía a Gilbert quien, ante ver cómo Harry se dedicaba 100 % a una noble causa, decidió ayudarlo con su conocimiento en negocios.

Gilbert podía ser un poco inocentón y pomposo, pero era un buen hombre quien, pese a su escepticismo, decidió venderle a Harry carne al costo para los empleados y prometió darla gratis, de vez en cuando, a la casa de niños, así ellos podrían comer de todo un poco y crecer sanos y fuertes.

Cuando Gilbert se lo ofreció en plena cena con su familia, Harry —ante la sorpresa y cariño que sintió nacer por este hombre— no dudó en levantarse exaltado por la emoción y besarlo tal y como había besado a Rita: justo en los labios y con un ruidoso «pop», muy para la gracia de Angus e Hilsoda y la risa histérica de Rita.

—Bueno, ahora soy yo quien se tiene que preocupar que Harry te quiere robar, Gilbert —se reía la mujer de la casa.

Harry solo rio.

Esa noche, Harry no durmió, su mente demasiado activa, su cuerpo demasiado inquieto y su alma demasiado impaciente. Tenía que hacer algo, pronto, o haría una idiotez como asesinar titanes a diestra y siniestra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Guys Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ, you're amazing! Gracias por comentar, me hicieron increíblemente feliz :D (también cuando me responden mis respuestas xD). La vez pasada se me olvidó comentar, pero en Facebook y Tumblr subí la guía de Sibilino, es el universo que he estado armando para este fanfic. Ahora la volveré a actualizar porque Harry, loco y desquiciado Harry, hará un miniHogwarts.
> 
> Tierno y cariñoso Harry que construirá una casa para niños ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ).
> 
> Harry avanza, poco a poco, pero se está poniendo más inquito. ¿Qué hará, qué hará? Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ So, les tengo una pista (obvia). Harry llegó en 845 al universo, Eren, Mikasa y Armin tienen 10 años. Ellos se graduaron con 15 años el año 850, el entrenamiento para ser soldado se demora 3 años, así que Eren y CO. estuvieron 2 años dando vueltas por allí antes de ingresar a la milicia. Adivinen dónde irán ahora (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ
> 
> Como siempre, agradezco comentarios, kudos, bookmarks, de todo :D Me hace muy feliz leerlos.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y pásense a leerle la guía, spoilers alerts por allá xD.
> 
> -Derwyd


	8. Respuesta

>  «Divide las dificultades que examinas en tantas partes como sea posible para su mejor solución».  
>  — _René Descarte_ , filósofo y matemático.

Incluso con todo lo que hacía, pese a que las cosas marchaban bien y podía ver en las calles más actividad, Harry no podía evitar pensar que podía estar haciendo algo más. La respuesta llegó un martes a la hora de almuerzo cuando Rita le había pedido ayuda con las compras. Angus estaba parloteando mientras tiraba de su mano y Rita hablaba con la vendedora sobre especias que Harry nunca antes había escuchado cuando este vio a un grupo de soldados pararse en frente al mercado, justo en la plaza central.

—¡El ejército abre las inscripciones para ser parte de nuestra gran organización! Tienen hasta el último día de febrero para inscribirse. El primer lunes de marzo se iniciará el proceso de entrenamiento. —Y luego el hombre procedió a pegar el afiche del llamado en la pared junto a sus compañeros y marcharse una vez que contestó las preguntas por algunos interesados e invitarlos a la base del ejército si querían inscribirse o tenían más dudas. Harry se acercó curioso con Angus en sus talones, Rita siquiera se percató de que no estaba a su lado mientras Harry se hacía paso entre la gente y jóvenes quienes miraban el cartel de manera dudosa.

Lo primero que Harry leyó fue el llamativo texto en mayúsculas: LLAMADO PÚBLICO, SE BUSCAN CADETES; y, a medid a que fue leyendo, se enteró que habían tres tipos de organizaciones en el ejército que Harry ya conocía y se había hecho a la idea de su existencia, pese a lo raro que la división le parecía: Garrison, Policía Militar y Legión de Reconocimiento. Un año de entrenamiento, no querían ni amputados ni personas enfermas o menores de 12 años.

Había un requisito, uno que Harry encontraba adecuado según la carrera a escoger, pero que lo ponía nervioso porque se estaba quedando sin tiempo y siquiera sabía si podía hacer o no.

La regla de los veinte. Harry ahora ya tenía dieciocho años, pero los veinte era la edad tope para inscribirse en la milicia. Los últimos meses el mago los pasó en la casa de los Kivi tras una conversación honesta y tranquila con Gilbert y Rita. La pareja se había acostumbrado a su presencia el primer mes y el solo hecho de verlo irse los hacía sentir incómodos, muy para la sorpresa de Harry. Pese a que los involucrados habían conversado largo y tendido, quien terminó de convencer a Harry fue Angus quien lloró por treinta minutos seguidos para que no se fuera.

Nadie podía decir que Harry no era débil a los niños, llegó a ser irrisorio cómo Angus lo convenció tan rápido, pero supuso que era mejor para él, lo ayudaría a ahorrar dinero y, sobre todo, a tener conexiones.

Ante lo último, Harry hizo una mueca, no podía evitarlo, tenía que pensar en todas las personas y los amigos que los Kivi le habían presentado al mago pronto habían comenzado a ser sus amigos también, por lo menos aquellos a los cuales su magia no rehuía.

Ni Rita ni Gilbert habían estado felices al escuchar realmente cuáles eran los planes iniciales, habían tratado en un comienzo echar abajo el proyecto de la casa de niños, pero Harry era testarudo y no se rindió ante las intervenciones de la pareja; ahora todos podían observar el creciente triunfo que era la obstinación de Harry y su mente demente. El mago tenía una mente alocada, él lo podía reconocer sin siquiera sentirse avergonzado, pero los Kivi encontraban que la idea era desquiciada y echaría por la borda todo el dinero invertido en una plantación de un nuevo tipo de vegetal que nadie conocía y, como si fuera poco, abriría una especie de orfanatorio/refugio que solo contrataba a gente de la Muralla de María, todo para dar más empleabilidad a los recién llegados.

Tenía poco terreno, pero Harry lanzó uno que otro hechizo expansible y trató que pasara lo más desapercibido posible, pero su plantación dio resultados a los tres meses de estar activa, las legumbres eran uno de los alimentos básicos en todo el mundo y era por eso que a Harry le sorprendía que en este lugar no estuvieran.

Nunca estuvo tan agradecido del hechizo  _accio_.

De todas formas, él contaba con seis meses, Harry tenía solo seis meses para terminar todo y así poder inscribirse para ser soldado y todo comenzaba ponerse cuesta arriba. Ni siquiera dudo o pensó con más detenimiento esta nueva y loca idea, al sencillamente leer el panfleto él lo supo de inmediato: eso era lo que tenía que hacer, eso era lo que le estaba haciendo falta para entrar en acción.

Hace unos meses atrás, los nobles comenzaron a preguntarle directamente de dónde era, qué tipo de familia era la suya, de cuánto tiempo él podía trazar su linaje, pero Harry sabía lo que estaban buscando, sobre todo porque al parecer todos eran parte de una especie de culto y Harry sabía que nada bueno venía de ellos.

Mientras miraba el papel, él sintió que esto era lo correcto, una respuesta más franca a sus deseos de seguir luchando. Harry no podía ayudar a asesinar titanes si no podía  _portar_  las armas adecuadas para ello y ya había ayudado lo suficiente con su plantación y casa de niños, Gilbert podía ayudarlo a seguir observando el proceso de la construcción y plantación.

Luchar... Quizás tristemente, Harry había nacido para la guerra. Hermione tenía razón, él sí era un adicto a la adrenalina, como a ella le gustaba decirle.

El cultivo de legumbres iba bien, la gente que trabajaba para él que se dedicaban a cultivar, sembrar, cosechar semillas y el vegetal ya podían vivir tranquilos, eran solo veinte personas por ahora, pero eran veinte personas menos que alimentaban a sus familias y tenían una vida digna. Eso sin contar con las personas que comenzaban a limpiar y organizar las vainas. Sus empleados habían estado sorprendidos cuando comenzaron a ver el vegetal en una larga vaina, algunas eran de colores distintos, mas ellos solo se dedicaban a cosechar y seguir órdenes. No fue sino hasta que Harry abrió la vaina para ver lo que estaba adentro que las personas comenzaron a entender un poco cómo funcionaba todo.

Sin pena y completamente feliz por su primera cosecha, Harry desgranó tranquilamente las vainas, lavó los porotos* y comenzó a hervir una gran olla con agua caliente.

Era un plato sencillo, con albaca, tomates, perejil, cebollas y diversas verduras, pero exquisito y bastante nutritivo. Cuando se los dio a probar caliente y aromático a la hora de almuerzo, sus empleados no podían creer que algo tan exquisito pudiera salir de algo tan pequeño ¡y tan llenador!

—¿Y los puedes hacer con carne? —preguntó Olga, una de las temporeras que trabajaba para Harry.

—Sí, también los puedes hacer ensaladas y comerlos fríos.

Cuando Harry puso su pequeño local en el mercado, como tanteando aguas entre la multitud, fueron sus mismos empleados que se llevaron la mayoría de la primera cosecha porque ahora sabían que podían durar como mínimo ocho meses si guardaban los porotos bien.

Fue como correr la voz y para cuando su segunda cosecha estuvo lista, ya había gente esperando a que la vendedora sacara las distintas variedades de legumbres que habían salido en esta cosecha.

Siquiera dos semanas después, Harry recibió la maravillosa noticia que habían terminado el ala oeste de su edificio, la misma ala que contendría los dormitorios de los niños.

• ✧ •

—¿Y? —preguntaba entre inseguro y emocionado Arti, su primer capataz.

—Es hermoso, Arti —fue lo que respondió maravillado Harry mientras observaba cada piedra y detalle de la torre que se erigía alta por cinco pisos y tenía un techo de teja. Si bien ya se había acostumbrado a ver el edificio administrativo funcionando, ahora que podía ver no solo ese edificio, sino el resto del ala y la misma torre dejó sorprendido y feliz a Harry.

—Si quieres puedes entrar, todo el interior está listo, solo hace falta amoblar y terminar con las ventanas —informaba Arti con su cabello castaño sucio por la tierra y ropa un poco destrozada, pero eso no le importó a Harry quien lo palmeó en los hombros y le sonrió agradecido.

—Eso es genial. Creo que debería contratar entonces a unos carpinteros y... —Harry miró las ventanas, muchas de ellas fueron inspiradas en los grandes vitrales de Hogwarts y Harry sabía que los niños disfrutaban de los días claros, pero se le olvidó pensar en un pequeño problema.

Titanes.

La Muralla de María había caído tras la acción del titán colosal, un titán enorme que había roto la puerta de entrada del distrito de Shiganshina y luego otro titán, el acorazado, había roto la entrada de la muralla de María. Si esto volvía suceder, significaba que había la posibilidad de que los titanes pudieran llegar a Rose, a este mismo lugar, y por mucho que Harry quisiera protegerlo con barreras, también sabía cuán peligroso y suicida de su parte sería colocarlos, ¿cómo explicaría el por qué los titanes no les interesaría un edificio repleto de gente siquiera para echarle una ojeada? O peor aún, todo un terreno.

No, Harry tenía que ser más astuto.

—Y un herrero —dijo al aire mientras miraba las ventanas—, necesito un herrero para proteger las ventanas y puertas, un tipo de reja que se pueda activar y baje a proteger todas entradas de la construcción, como un tipo de metal o aleación lo suficientemente fuerte para que los titanes no pasen por ella.

Sería como la propia versión de seguridad de Hogwarts, Harry aún recordaba cómo todas las puertas principales del colegio se habían cerrado mágicamente girando metales y reforzando el castillo.

—... No sé si puedas hacer eso, Harry…

Esta era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba la ley de creación. Toda nueva idea, antes de siquiera ser construida, tenía que ser aprobada por el departamento de creación de la corona, a Harry ya se le había antojado extraño y sospechoso que en algunas áreas la tecnología fuera avanzada y mejorada, pero en otras inexistentes.

—¡¿Pero cómo me pueden decir esto?! —espetó irritado Harry mientras miraba al oficinista que se acobardó detrás del escritorio. Su ceño estaba fruncido y estaba muy seguro que había dejado escapar su magia de manera inconsciente porque no había manera en que Harry, con solo unos gritos y ante el horror de Gilbert y Nitro, estaba acorralando no solo al funcionario del departamento, sino también al jefe de todo el edificio y solo con el poder de su mirada.

—Harry —susurró temeroso Gilbert a sus espaldas.

—¡No! —espetó Harry mientras agitaba el permiso para construir un tipo de reja automática—, esto es para la protección de la población del rey, ¡para la civilización!

—P-pero no se puede...

—¡Y un carajo que no se puede! —gritaba enojado Harry, sus propios cabellos rebeldes se erizaron y adquirieron un brillo preternatural producto de su magia—, ¡¿cómo no pueden aceptar un maldito proyecto para la protección del pueblo de su rey?! Ni que fuera una jodida arma, es solo una maldita reja de hierro que se baja automáticamente para proteger el maldito lugar que cree con mi  **jodido dinero porque el rey no tiene dinero para hacerlo él mismo**  —ante cada palabra, la voz de Harry adquiría un tono más grave, más peligroso y más tétrico.

—Ti-tiene que comprender que cualquier objeto mecánico que pueda utilizarse para la destrucción de...

—Shhhh —fue lo que espetó el jefe del departamento al oficinista, pero Harry ya había escuchado suficiente como para formarse la idea correcta en su cabeza. Así que sí había tenido razón, la tecnología que giraba en pos el mejoramiento y protección en contra de los titanes estaba prohibida, por alguien de un escalafón más alto, quizás el mismo rey, pero la situación no tenía sentido, era todo contradictorio.

¿Para qué existía fuera policial para destruir titanes si realmente no quería hacerlo?

—No soy tan inteligente para ocupar un maldito portón que protege ventanas y usarlo para asesinar titanes, para eso nuestro rey creo el ejército. No, esta es una línea de defensa si lo peor está por venir, para proteger por unos días más la humanidad y no dejarla morir —esas palabras se hacían amargas en el paladar de Harry, pero necesarias una vez que vio el brillo de reconocimiento y triunfo del jefe del departamento—, además —agregó para que por fin le firmaran el maldito papel—, es una defensa para que el ejército actúe sin estar preocupado por los civiles, estoy seguro que los propios nobles dormirán más tranquilos con un primer sistema de seguridad.

—... Deje el documento aquí, señor Potter, le daremos la decisión final en una semana.

Gilbert, Nitro y Harry salieron del departamento de creación en silencio, Harry aún con la cabeza caliente producto de la pelea, el ceño fruncido y mascullando palabras por lo bajo. Dejaron a Nitro en su casa tras una leve y tensa despedida por parte de ambos hombres y luego el carruaje tomó dirección a la casona de los Kivi, Gilbert aún en silencio y sin siquiera pensar en decir una palabra, el aura que daba Harry era suficiente como para congelar el averno.

Cuando llegaron, no solo estaba una preocupada Rita en el salón de dibujo, sino que también estaba Anthony y Adelaide, ambos tomando lentamente una taza de té.

—Hablaremos después de la cena —fue lo que dijo Gilbert cuando vio a Harry caminar en dirección a su cuarto sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a la pareja de mediana edad.

—¿Así de mal? —preguntó Anthony con una mueca.

—Peor de lo que imaginas. Harry estuvo a punto de golpear al pobre idiota.

Entrada la noche y tras una tensa cena, ni Angus ni Hisolda se quejaron de no querer irse a dormir, mansamente siguieron a Albert y Lisa a sus dormitorios mientras que los adultos tomaban algo más fuerte. Ron para Anthony y Gilbert, té para Adelaide y Rita y un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego para Harry.

—... Es raro que la corona no quiera que nos protejamos —fue lo que susurró el menor de los presentes.

—¡Harry! —chistó Adelaide escandalizada—, eso es tabú —murmuró mientras sus ojos oscuros viajaban por la habitación como buscando a un espía.

—Yo solo digo que es raro... No estoy diciendo nada más... Quizás tengan sus razones o yo veo las cosas de otra manera, solo quiero proteger a mis seres queridos y a la humanidad —las palabras de Harry sirvieron para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente, pero sus ojos, los ojos de Harry siempre decían la verdad.

«Era raro, está mal, ustedes también lo saben, nos están matando poco a poco, ¿no quieren vivir?». Anthony suspiró profundamente al captar las señales del joven.

—Bueno… veremos qué podemos hacer para que tu pequeña e ínfima reja salga a la luz.

Pasó una semana y un par de días más cuando por fin los Kivi recibieron una respuesta positiva para «una reja para la protección en contra de delincuentes» y no de «titanes» como lo había escrito Harry. Podía ser del ancho o con las características que él quisiera, pero era una reja para protegerse de la humanidad, no de las bestias que los asesinaban a diestra y siniestra.

—Es lo mejor que pude conseguir —fue lo que le susurró Anthony mientras le extendía el papel a Harry. Por lo menos, Harry podía hacer la reja automática, pero la duda ya se había asentado en su mente y no había manera en que Harry confiaría en un gobierno corrupto y de señales mixtas.

Por lo menos, ahora él sabía que podía confiar medianamente en Anthony, su esposa y los Kivi, eso le aligeraba el corazón.

Fue así que Harry se encontró nuevamente delante del mismo refugio donde iba a buscar sus primeros empleados. El mismo soldado lo recibió rodando los ojos y espetó algo sobre gente rica y tirar dinero al aire, pero Harry solo bufó, tomó una silla y habló a la multitud que había bajado un poco al correr los meses.

—Estoy en búsqueda de herreros y de un administrador. Herreros y un administrador. Si están interesados por favor acérquense.

Harry bajó de la silla y se sentó en ella. No se acercó ninguna persona con el fin de ser administrador, pero sí cinco herreros, uno de ellos apenas era un niño de 17 años.

—Ayudaba a mi papá en el negocio familiar —fue lo que susurró el joven esquivando la mirada amenazadora de los otros cuatro hombres.

—No se preocupen, hay mucho trabajo, por lo menos para dos meses, así que necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan tener. No serán los únicos que contrataré, pero sí pasarán por un proceso de selección, yo no contrato personas desagradecidas ni abusadoras.

Fue así como Harry pasó por distintos refugios contratando a herreros, al final terminó con un grupo de 12 herreros, lo suficiente como para iniciar el largo proceso de creación, pero fue en el último refugio que encontró a una mujer de unos treinta años de edad. Ella tenía un moño que afirmaba todo su cabello, ojos serios y nariz respingada.

—Violeta Spencer —le dijo extendiendo la mano—, soy administradora, mi padre solía ser herrero también, pero le gustaba trabajar con madera, decía que era menos complicado.

Había algo en la manera en que ella se plantaba ante el mundo, su magia zumbó en sus venas y sus ojos se fijaron en cualquier mínimo detalle de la mujer, casi bebiendo de su imagen.

—Un inventor —murmuró encantado ante la posibilidad que se le presentó, mas la mujer solamente frunció el ceño y negó.

—No, un herrero —espetó más dura.

—Y tú también —dijo como si no le estuviera haciendo caso—, tienes ideas, yo tengo permiso y dinero. Creo que seremos grandes amigos, Violeta Spencer —le contestó sin siquiera dudar de sus conclusiones.

Esa noche, cuando Harry se llevó a Violeta a la casa de los Kivi, ambos hablaron entre susurros y ojos brillantes la idea que Harry tenía de hacer rejas automáticas, solo una palanca para forzar las rejas a bajar, pero ese no era el problema principal, Harry las quería con corriente.

—Solo tú y yo, nadie más tiene que saber la última defensa —fue la promesa que le tocó hacer Harry para que Violeta aceptara la idea.

—Te demorarás más, pero comprendo. Solo tú y yo.

• ✧ •

Violeta no solo terminó siendo contratada como administradora de la casa para niños, sino que era la inventora y ayudante de Harry.

Cuando vio los planos del edificio y el hecho que tenía incluso sótanos para ocultarse, la mujer sonrió amablemente y miró con honestidad a Harry.

—Eres un buen hombre, Harry Potter —susurró en la oscuridad del cuarto de dibujo, Harry simplemente negó, no sabiendo qué hacer cuando alguien lo felicitaba por ser como él era—… Pero hay mucho por hacer, necesitamos también carpinteros para los muebles, mientras más rápido tengamos esta ala lista, más rápido seremos capaces de mudar a los niños de los refugios.

• ✧ •

Fue en marzo, después de siete meses de su estadía en este mundo, que Harry por fin se pudo poner en contacto con el departamento civil de la corona y le explicó que si bien el edificio no estaba completamente funcional, sí podían comenzar a cuidar de los niños en estado de calle. De un parpadeo, Harry se encontró con alrededor de cincuenta niños que variaban entre los cuatro —el más pequeño— y los quince años. Todos entre asustados, esperanzados, hambrientos y sucios.

—¡Hola! —dijo algo incómodo Harry mientras veía a los niños—… erg… Soy Harry, el creador de este hogar, ella es Violeta Spencer, la administradora y rectora de esta casa para niños. Es mitad casa para niños y la otra parte es una escuela —dijo Harry señalando el ala que todavía estaba en construcción.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó una niña de coletas, le faltaban dientes y realmente todos los niños tenían que bañarse urgentemente. ¡Por Merlín! Si tenían problemas con la comida, no con el agua.

—Bueno… Eso aún está en proceso de creación —dijo Harry, aunque su mente seguía llamando este pequeño terreno  _miniHogwarts_.

—¿Tenemos que trabajar para estar aquí? —la pregunta fue ruda y hasta apática.

—Eren —chistó un niño rubio, algo más grande que la niña que le preguntó por el nombre de lugar.

—Bueno... No… O sea, depende. Todos tendrán responsabilidades acordes a su edad...

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no nos mientes? —era el mismo niño, el de ojos cargados de ira y cabello castaño. El otro chico, rubio con corte de hongo, volvió a reprenderlo suavemente mientras que la niña que estaba al lado de ambos niños solo miraba a Harry fríamente, casi como calculando lo que haría para saber si sería o no una amenaza.

—No saben —fue la respuesta honesta de Harry—, como tampoco yo sé si ustedes no son pequeños ladrones esperando sacar todo lo que está adentro y venderlo para conseguir lo que sean que quieran… Supongo que estamos en la misma situación, ¿no? Solo el tiempo dirá si yo o las personas que trabajan aquí son malas o si ustedes son todos unos diablos con cara de inocentes.

Harry miró a Violeta de reojo, la mujer claramente había querido regañar al niño, pero Harry sabía muy bien lo que la mitad de los niños pensaban: muy bueno para ser verdad. Los otros adultos ya les habían fallado, ¿por qué él no?

—Violeta les enseñará el lugar, dónde dormirán y sus responsabilidades. Espero que todos podamos hacer este proyecto funcionar.

Harry no dijo nada más, no sabía cómo tratar a niños con necesidades especiales, él había sido el tipo de «sobrevive y adáptate» más que el de «busca ayuda y resguárdate».

Cuando el mago vio cómo la mujer tomaba las riendas de un montón de niños sin siquiera batir sus pestañas, Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta en contratarla. Violeta era estricta, seria y determinada, pero también sabía que había cosas que necesitaban ser hechas. Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en el último piso de la residencia donde los herreros estaban instalando la primera reja automática con mucho cuidado. Sería un camino largo, pero todo valdría la pena.

• ✧ •

Fue en abril, cuando faltaban cuatro meses para el próximo llamado a los cadetes, que Harry por fin tuvo el tiempo y la energía para anunciarle a los Kivi su decisión de enlistarse. Harry no tuvo otra opción más que decir su nuevo plan no porque les estuviera pidiendo permiso, sino porque quería contar con el apoyo de la familia que lo había acogido sin siquiera dudar de él.

Eso y que tenía que preparar a los Kivi para su eventual salida de la casa.

Digamos que la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

—¡¿Cómo que planeas unirte al ejército?! ¿Es que acaso quieres morir? —espetó irritado Gilbert, completamente enojado ante sus palabras. Harry nunca lo había visto así, tan furioso y descontrolado, los ojos del hombre brillaban de la rabia y sus puños se apretaban por sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿No que los soldados matan titanes? ¿Vas a matar titanes, Harry? ¿No que gente muere si los titanes se los comen? ¡No puedes ir, Harry! —gritaba ya sollozando Angus cuando sus pensamientos por fin entendieron por qué su padre parecía tan enojado con él—, prometo no jugar más a los soldados, lo prometo, no vayas, no te vayas.

—¡Lisa! ¡Lisa! Llévate a los niños a su cuarto.

—¡Harry, no te vayas, no te vayas!

—Por favor, no lo hagas, Harry —rogaba Rita con ojos llorosos.

Harry tragó fuerte y su manzana de Adán se movió ante el esfuerzo. El mago todavía podía escuchar los sollozos y gritos de Angus. Gilbert, por otra parte, le fruncía el ceño y golpeaba la mesa irritado ante sus palabras.

—¡Sorprendente! Un suicida.

—No, cariño, es solo que no entiende. Harry, amor, gente muere, la mayoría muere. No puedes...

Lo que siguió esa noche fueron las mil y un razones de por qué unirse al ejército era una mala idea:

— _¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? Tú tienes dinero y estabilidad para no necesitar un sueldo desesperadamente._

— _¿Quieres ayudar? ¡Pero si ya ayudas a la gente con tus locas ideas! ¡Abriste un jodido orfanato por ti mismo!_

— _¿Quieres poder? ¡Ya tienes! El pueblo te respeta, Harry, no necesitas más._

Y la lista seguía y seguía, mas Harry no podía hacerse entender sin tener que dar a conocer sus verdaderos planes, ellos no sentían sus pelos de la nuca erizarse cada vez que caminaba por las calles, no eran ellos quienes habían visto la devastación que existía detrás de la Muralla de María, la sensación de culpabilidad que lo carcomía cada noche cuando se enteró que habían mandado a personas sin entrenamiento a ser carnada de titanes. Ellos no sabían que para triunfar, había que hacer sacrificios, había que luchar.

Que Harry era un sobreviviente, un luchador.

Harry ya era un asesino.

—Sé que es una decisión egoísta —murmuró cuando ya los argumentos comenzaron a repetirse y el llanto de Rita comenzó a ser incontrolable—, que es algo doloroso para ustedes, pero siento que debo hacer esto. Si... Si quieren que me vaya lo haré, sé es difícil ver a tus seres queridos marchar para nunca volver y no quiero que sufran eso, yo... —mas no fue Rita quien interrumpió su soliloquio, fue un ya triste y furioso Gilbert.

—¡Es porque nos importas que estamos así, idiota! Tú —el mayor balbuceó algo ininteligible y luego gritó aún más fuerte, si eso era posible—... ¡Tienes que prometer que serás el mejor, Harry! ¡EL MEJOR! No, tú… Por Sina —masculló mientras intentaba consolar a su esposa y retar al mago. Harry solo les sonrió tristemente y asintió a lo que sea que Gilbert le quería decir.

Por unos momentos, Harry pudo recordar a Bill y Fleur, cómo ellos se preocupaban por él, trataban de dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones, pero al final del día no podían evitar querer protegerlo porque, según ellos, Harry era un imán de problemas.

—Está bien… Es más, prometo venir a verlos, ya saben, no quiero que se olviden de mí y me terminen echando de la casa.

La broma cayó en oídos sordos, pero el ambiente dejó de estar tan tenso como hace unas horas. Harry había tomado una decisión y no importaba cuánto Rita o Gilbert trataran de convencerlo de lo contrario, ambos ya habían aprendido que Harry era obstinado.

Quizás, entonces, no debería haberle tomado por sorpresa cómo Anthony llegó unos días más tarde a la casona de los Kivi serio y agotado.

—¿Tú también vienes a regañarme? —dijo ufano Harry mientras servía un poco de brandy al hombre. Anthony suspiró y lo miró ya regañándolo, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos estaban en el despacho que Gilbert había acomodado para Harry, tenía su propio escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca con libros que Harry había comprado en este mundo, su pila de papeles sobre su plantación, empleados y la casa de niños que aún seguía sin nombre.

Era el lugar que Harry ocupaba para pensar, sus grandes ventanales daban al patio trasero de la casona y tenía una pequeña sala de estar con dos sofás y una mesa de café.

—Gilbert me fue a ver enojado y preocupado y no puedo decir que no concuerdo con él —fue todo lo que respondió mientras bebía lentamente de su vaso.

Harry solo tarareo en aceptación a sus palabras y fijó su vista en el jardín, en las copas verdes de los árboles, el aroma a haya verde y flores varías.

—¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres hacer? No soy tan inocente como Gilbert, sé que has estado inquieto estos últimos meses, pero nunca pensé que era para tanto...

—Tú sabes que aquí algo huele mal… Tristemente, no soy como ustedes, no puedo simplemente vivir… Yo quiero ser libre de hacer lo que se me plazca, dónde se me plazca y cuándo se me plazca —murmuró Harry con una tibia sonrisa en sus labios, semifeliz, semitriste.

Un profundo suspiro del hombre mayor llegó a los oídos de Harry y luego, allí, la tácita aceptación y cariño al cual se había acostumbrado a los últimos meses.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Encomiendas? —Harry rio por lo bajo.

—Paquete de atención, Anthony. ¿Y qué les vas a poner? ¿Alcohol?

—Entre otras cosas… No me digas que te van a dar té en ese lugar. Conociéndote, serías capaz de hasta escaparte del campamento con tal de comprar una bolsa decente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Lo que ofrecen allá es agua usada y tú lo sabes. Además, no creo que te dejen mandar paquetes de atención, por lo menos no creo que estén autorizados —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño pensando en los soldados que había conocido y en cómo se quejaban de la comida.

—De todas formas, tengo un poco de tiempo para solucionar ese problema. Dudo que Gilbert se oponga a esto, ¡y qué decir de la mamá de Rita! Esa mujer es una amenaza.

Fue una tarde amena y el corazón de Harry por fin se tranquilizó, su mente dejó de estar activa y el sueño no lo eludía. Era cosa de meses, una cuenta regresiva a la que Harry ya no temía, una realidad que él había aprendido a aceptar con los años, él había nacido para esto y Harry Potter no sería otra cosa sino un sobreviviente, un duelista, un soldado.

• ✧ •

A medida que los meses pasaban, Harry podía ver cada vez más agotada a Rita. De vez en cuando la pillaría llorando en la sala de dibujo mientras Gilbert trataba de consolarla, pero incluso así Harry no cedería, aun cuando sus ojos ardían y la sensación de culpabilidad no abandonaba su pecho.

Le sería imposible sencillamente quedarse como un comerciante más y tratar de sacar los trapos sucios al sol, Harry no era ese tipo de persona, no había crecido para ser un espía, había crecido y se había perfeccionado como un soldado (« _el perfecto soldado de Dumbledore_ », su mente traidora susurró), como un duelista dispuesto a darlo todo por la libertad, libertad que ni Rita o su familia gozaban. Sin embargo, Harry sabía lo que era la libertad. Esas tardes volando en su escoba en el campo de quidditch sin nadie que lo molestara, las largas y entretenidas caminatas por el bosque prohibido a veces solo, otras veces con Hagrid o Luna. Él sabía lo que se sentía echarse a dormir bajo un árbol sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera suceder detrás de las barreras de Hogwarts, una tarde en Hogsmeade o caminar por el centro de Londres sin preocupaciones para luego todo ser arrebatado por Voldemort. Tal y como aquí todo era arrebatado por los titanes.

Las personas que vivían dentro de la muralla podían tener un atisbo de esa realidad, una pizca de lo que se sentía la brisa de la mañana o la tranquilidad de la noche, pero todo tras paredes gigantes de concreto.

Esa no era la vida que Harry quería, sobre todo porque sus instintos estaban siempre en alerta cuando salía a la calle, siempre había algo extraño que mirar, algo sospechoso que estudiar y algo que nunca podía preguntar.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa triste una tarde—, no entraría a servir a la policía si no supiera que puedo hacerlo, Rita.

—No es sobre si puedes o no, es sobre lo que hay afuera, sobre muerte, ¡sobre no volverte a ver vivo, cabezotas! —gritaba ya enojada, mas Harry solo la observó.

—Sueño con un mundo donde Angus pueda correr por todas las montañas que se le antojen —contestó suavemente—, con un mundo donde Hisolda pueda descubrir cada bicho que se le atraviese y donde la gente pueda trabajar la tierra bajo sus pies sin sentirse como si ni siquiera les perteneciera. Sueño con libertad, Rita… Yo no soy como tú, no puedo vivir feliz aquí encerrado sin hacer nada, sin intentar cambiar algo.

Harry la miró tristemente porque sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacerle ver, era la misma mirada que tenía Molly cuando le decía que la guerra era «asuntos de adultos», la misma mirada de Dumbledore cuando le dijo que «tenía que disfrutar de su niñez» y ahora era la misma mirada, triste, resignada y cargadas de sentimientos contradictorios.

—Solo prométeme que te cuidarás… T-trata de no arriesgar tu vida. Sé que suena tonto, pero trata de volver a casa.

Harry le sonrió más calmado y asintió. ¿Qué era una mentira más ante las muchas que ya les había dicho? Sobre todo, una que sabía ayudaría a dormir a Rita.

—Lo prometo.

No era como si no hubiera visto a Rita llorar en los rincones algunos días o que Gilbert le dejara de hablar por días producto del enojo que aún bullía en sus venas. Incluso Angus algunas veces no quería verlo porque lo iba a dejar atrás, pero también comenzaron a haber días donde los cinco saldrían a caminar por la casona, días que Gilbert se tomaría libre para que todos pasaran el tiempo en la ciudad comprando o sencillamente paseando.

Días en que se dedicaron a hacer memorias juntos, días en los que Harry no podía decirle que no a nada de lo que pedían.

Solo tres meses más y comenzaría su nueva aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Porotos [Sudamérica]: también se les conocen como frijoles, habichuelas, judía, alubia, caraota, habas (depende de la zona).
> 
> Vaina [Sudamérica]: también se puede conocer como ejote, chaucha, etc.
> 
> ( ≧Д≦) Harry hace que la gente que lo quiere se preocupe por él... Pero por otra parte: Harry se va a la milicia ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ))) Eso significa que pronto nos moveremos a la trama principal (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> Maaan, Harry conoció a un Angry-Tiny!Eren, a un Armin que siempre es Armin y a Mikasa. ¿Qué sucederá? Eso nadie lo sabe hasta el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Bueno, me enfermé, me siento como el reverendo (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞, así que me costó mucho subir este capítulo. De hecho, pensé en no hacerlo, pero me esforcé un montón así que espero que no haya estado tan mal (ノ*゜▽゜*). 
> 
> Les quiero decir que en dos capítulos más terminará el primer arco de la historia y luego comenzará el segundo O:, así que espero estén tan ansiosos como yo de seguir leyendo las alocadas aventuras de Harry en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> -Derwyd


	9. Cotidianidad

> «En el fondo son las relaciones con las personas lo que da sentido a la vida».  
>  —Karl Wilhelm Von Humboldt,  _político_.

A pesar de la triste y resignada sensación que existía en la casa de los Kivi, la vida siguió su curso. Harry veía con una sonrisa alegre la finalización de la obra, mientras que con un sentimiento de orgullo observaba cómo niños trabajaban diligentemente en la creación y mantención de los huertos, cómo el poco personal que existía en el lugar comenzaba también a perder esa actitud mezquina y triste de un comienzo y enfrentaban el día de manera pacífica.

Harry y los Kivi vivían en lo que se llamaba el distrito de Hermina, un pacífico lugar que había recibido un impacto mediobajo de refugiados tras la caída de la Muralla de María. Yarckel, el pueblo vecino, se negaba a recibir más refugiados y Stohess anunció que ya tenían un colapso en la ciudad, por lo cual el negocio que Harry abrió fue la tabla salvavidas de muchos. Ni qué decir de distritos como Trost, Karanese, Chlorba y Nedlay que eran ahora los primeros distritos y la primera línea de defensa en contra de los titanes. En algunos pueblos, como Trost que había recibido la mayor cantidad de refugiados, las condiciones eran más paupérrimas y necesitaban más ingresos.

Hermina, por otra parte, era el distrito que colindaba con la muralla de Sina, de caer Trost, serían ellos quienes recibirían el impacto de refugiados y, pese a ser ya un sector de clase acomodada, también era uno donde habían varios centros de refugiados.

Con unas ideas locas susurradas en el calor de la noche y planes dementes, según sus amigos, Harry había logrado convencer a Gilbert a expandir su negocio poco a poco, primero con un edificio de cinco pisos, casi como un complejo de casas. De esta manera, no ocuparían tanto espacio en terreno si construían propiedades lo más altas que podían y tendrían el espacio suficiente para que vivieran.

Gilbert contrató a los mismos constructores que ya no podían trabajar con Harry, pero se fueron agradecidos por la oferta inicial y que aún, a pesar de todo el tiempo, Harry trataba de buscarles empleo para que no se murieran de hambre.

Eso y que contrató a un par de contratistas para que vieran y cuidaran del edificio, ellos serían los responsables de arreglar su miniHogwarts (enserio, Harry realmente necesitaba ponerle un nombre a ese lugar, sobre todo porque Violeta le insistía en que no podían seguir llamándole «orfanato», sonaba feo y poco apto para lo que eran).

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en el edificio, imponente y seguro. Las rejas automáticas estaban completamente funcionales, el pequeño secreto de Violeta y él estaba resguardado y solo Violeta podía activar la corriente desde el edificio administrativo, pero cualquiera —en caso de emergencia— podía bajar las rejas por las palancas que habían en cada piso. Era el refugio, un lugar seguro, un...

Algiz.

La runa de protección, ¡¿cómo Harry podía ser tan idiota?! Las había estado estudiando por meses, cosiéndolas en alguna de sus ropas o las de su familia, poniéndola en sus instrumentos.

¡Algiz! La runa de protección en contra de enemigos, repelía de manera consiente e inconsciente a personas que trataban de dañar a una persona o estructura, solo tenía que darle un poco de vida al refugio que ya tenía nombre.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mirada loca en tu rostro? —esa voz Harry la conocía, cuando bajó su mirada para mirar al niño de ya casi doce años pudo observar cómo lo juzgaba con sus ojos, de color turquesa, era increíble que aún podía encontrar ojos llamativos en este lugar, pero decidió eludir ese pensamiento.

—Eren, ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos? ¿Alvin y Casa? —dijo alzando una ceja dudoso de los nombres de todos los niños.

— _Armin_  y  _Mikasa_  —corrigió el menor frunciendo un poco el ceño—, y estaba, pero luego te vi aquí parado todo raro y sonriendo como si se te ocurrió la idea más genial del mundo. ¿Es otra broma a la Policía Militar? ¿Puedo participar? —susurró cómplice el más pequeño, pero Harry negó.

—Nah… Se me ocurrió el nombre ideal para este lugar.

—Ya estaba bueno. ¿Y cuál es? —la curiosidad del niño hizo sonreír a Harry.

—No sé… ¿Estás seguro que no le dirás a nadie?

—Da lo mismo… Si le vas a poner un nombre o no, igual todos se enterarán —el preadolescente se encogió de hombros y Harry se rio al desplante.

—Ok, está bien. Se llamará Algiz.

—¿Algiz?... Bueno, pudo ser peor, le podrías haber puesto Merlín. Estaba seguro que la señora Spencer se hubiera muerto si lo hubieras hecho.

Harry hizo un mohín con sus labios, pero no respondió. No era su culpa que a veces se le salieran palabras, pero supuso que tendría que controlarse un poco más, sobre todo si la gente ya comenzaba a reconocer que eran suyas… Aunque a menudo atribuían eso a su locura… ¿Era eso bueno?

De todas formas, ocuparía a  _algiz_  para el logo de la institución, de esta manera todos los uniformes o ropas tendrían la runa zurcida en ella y Harry podría respirar más tranquilo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —fue la pregunta que de improvisto el pequeño le preguntó. Harry parpadeó un poco confundido, su vista se volvió a fijar en él.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que ingresarás al ejército este año... ¿por qué lo harás? —había determinación y pasión en la mirada de Eren, una que Harry a menudo veía en otras personas, en adultos con propósito, en el reflejo de su espejo, pero no en niños.

Se preguntó si así se veía él cuando estaba luchando contra Voldemort.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó el mago sin pensarlo—, y lo hago porque quiero —dijo Harry sin querer ahondar sus motivos en un niño, mas Eren frunció el ceño y Harry pudo ver el enojo nacer, eso hizo arquear la ceja del mago, quien sorprendido, se fijó hasta en el más mínimo detalle de Eren. Por lo que sabía, la madre del menor había muerto tras la caída Shiganshina y él lo había presenciado todo, su padre estaba en paradero desconocido y desde entonces Eren había tenido una serie de encuentros y desacuerdos con la policía.

El rostro de Eren era la típica de un niño con muchas emociones negativas dentro de él, había desdén irradiando desde su cuerpo y, sobre todo, pasión.

—Eren —llamó Harry para distraer la mente del niño que, por lo que podía apreciar Harry, comenzó a vagar en terrenos nada amigables—, a veces, las respuestas que consigues no son las que quieres oír, ni las excusas, pero hay que aceptar que no todos somos iguales —dijo Harry mientras le revolvía el cabello al menor ya que el más pequeño no paró de fruncir el ceño ni hacer un mohín ante su respuesta.

—Eres raro.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—No lo era.

—Pues por eso dije que lo tomaría como un cumplido. Ahora anda y has algo productivo. Sabes perfectamente bien que si no terminan pronto, no tendrán mucha comida para el invierno.

Eren se marchó rumiando por lo bajo, pero corrió en dirección a la chica —« _Mikasa_ », recordó Harry— que siempre mantuvo un ojo en el rebelde de su amigo y el rubio (« _Armin_ », reconoció Harry al ver al más pequeño de los tres dar un suspiro aliviado), quien sonrió feliz de ver a la tercera parte de su trío volver. Harry sonrió al verlos a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sentirse ligero ante la imagen, Eren tenía buenos amigos que lo ayudarían en todo lo que se propusiera, aunque Harry no podía evitar sentir que el enano se metería en más problemas de los que valían la pena.

Con una última mirada al huerto, a los invernaderos y al granero, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Violeta en el segundo piso del edificio administrativo. El mago saludó a las dos secretarias y cuidadoras que se encontraban en la entrada del refugio y subió por una escalera de caracol (sí, asesínenlo, no pudo resistir la tentación).

Violeta, al verlo entrar, supo que algo raro iba a suceder, así que solo suspiró y señaló el sofá frente a su escritorio.

—Harry.

—Violeta —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No.

—Siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir.

—Me estoy ahorrando el tiempo. La respuesta es no.

—Llamaré este lugar Algiz. Refugio Algiz para niños en necesidad —Harry se preguntó si sus nombres raros venían del hecho que en el mundo mágico disfrutaban de poner nombres rimbombantes y algo extraños para darse a entender. Como el libro de «El monstruoso libro de los monstruos» o «La búsqueda de la quintaesencia», incluso los edificios tenían nombres raros como «Clínica Thornes para enfermedades indeseadas». De todas maneras, Harry siguió hablando—. Se conocerá como refugio y escuela. Hablaré con Annabeth para que zurza las palabras y el logo.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos logo?

—Desde ahora y toda persona que trabaje aquí la tendrá en su uniforme —dejando bien en claro que no estaba en negociación ni el logo ni sus últimas decisiones.

Violeta dio un largo, tendido y sufrido suspiro, pero asintió al ver la mirada decidida del otro.

—Está bien. No te preocupes por Annabeth, yo hablaré con ella. ¿El logo?

Harry tomó el bolígrafo que estaba sobre la mesa y una hoja en blanco, no se demoró mucho en el trazado, era como la letra 'y', exceptuando que sus trazados eran más simétricos.

—¿Un tridente?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —fue todo lo que respondió Harry quitándole importancia—; de todas formas, solo venía a ver si había algo que hacer, pero veo está todo más o menos listo.

—Sí podemos hacer algo, hay que contratar a profesores, Harry. Necesitamos más cuidadores. Los niños ya no pueden estar solamente haciendo crecer las huertas y los invernaderos, ambos ya pueden ser funcionales y autónomos la mayoría del tiempo.

—Mhm… ¿Te parece ahora un buen momento? Estoy seguro que hay refugiados sin trabajo aún.

La mujer solo asintió. Pese a los muchos ruegos que Harry le hizo a Gilbert y a Violeta para que ellos fueran los que se responsabilizaran por la búsqueda de profesores y personal para la casa de niños, ambos habían sido bastante enfáticos en que tenía que ser él no porque no quisieran ayudarlo —le dieron una lista de los temas que tenían que saber los profesores, por lo menos—, pero porque Harry era un increíble juez de carácter.

Harry, de por sí, solo era increíblemente perceptivo a su magia, una característica que tanto Hermione como Dumbledore le habían recalcado más de una vez, era por eso que con Harry no habían intermedios: o le caía bien la persona que acababa de conocer o no, era así de sencillo.

No era como si Harry se llevara bien con todas las personas que conocía, sino que era más bien como una mezcla de confianza y respeto mutuo, algo tan básico para él, pero impensable si se consideraba que la mayoría de los nobles trataban de engañarlo de manera constante.

Él no podía esperar para poder marcharse a la milicia, por lo menos allí se sentiría más a gusto, él sabía a lo que todos iban.

Suspiró por unos segundos mientras miraba el primer refugio al que iba por el día. Violeta estaba a su lado cargando los contratos entre sus manos y una mirada dura en su rostro. Pese a tener una apariencia juvenil, Violeta daba el aura de intransigente y cabezotas, justo lo que necesitaba Harry en la directora de la casa.

Que ambos se la pasaran peleando de cómo y qué enseñarles a los niños era otra cosa. El azabache no podía evitar ver la remembranza de ella con Hermione, sobre todo cuando tenía papeles en sus manos y los agitaba en su cara como si así Harry dejara de ser tan idiota.

Nunca funcionaba, si el de ojos verdes era honesto.

—Otra vez aquí, eh —era el mismo soldado de las últimas veces. Marcus Bolt. Era de la división Garrison, tendría unos cincuenta años y se paseaba con su escopeta y el dispositivo para volar en sus muslos (« _EDM3D, Harry_ », se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza).

—Marcus —saludó Harry incómodo. Por mucho que Harry intentara no repeler al soldado, había veces en que no lo podía evitar, sobre todo porque Marcus siempre lo miraba como si fuera él quien estuviera haciendo un desmán, como si no fuera Harry quien le estuviera dando trabajo a la gente, ayudando con la carencia de comida o bajando un poco los precios de sus productos para que más gente pudiera comprarlo.

Idiota.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vienes a buscar ahora? Escuché por ahí que por fin terminaste tu edificio y planeas llevarte a más mocosos allá, por lo menos dejarán de estorbar acá —hablaba el policía mientras miraba cuán lleno seguía estando el refugio.

Pese a que ya habían pasado más de ocho meses, no había manera de que la corona ayudara a tanta gente porque no querían dejar pasar a refugiados a la Muralla de Sina, ¡Merlín no lo permita! Así que, pese a que algunas personas se habían ido porque habían encontrado trabajo, la realidad era que solo había un poco más de espacio. Solo habían podido cerrar un refugio de los diez que tenían.

—Sí, es correcto —asintió Harry. Violeta miró al pobre hombre como si se tratara de la mugre en sus zapatos, mas no dijo nada. Ningún cabello de su moño se movió un milímetro pese a que su cabeza se había girado con tanta fuerza y rapidez al escuchar esas palabras.

—Venimos en la búsqueda de la lista de huérfanos y personas para trabajar. Si fuera tan amable —fue la petición de la mujer sin perder ni un segundo—. Solo necesitamos una silla y su presencia. Estoy segura que la enfermera del lugar me podrá dar la lista cuando terminemos con la búsqueda de personas.

El soldado masculló entre dientes, pero asintió. Algunas palabras fueron murmuradas entre el soldado y la enfermera, mas ninguno de los recién llegados pudo escuchar algo de ellas. Violeta, como mujer de acción, arrastró la silla de uno de los escritorios que estaban pegados a la pared y se subió a ella de un momento a otro atrayendo la atención de los presentes con un sonoro carraspeo.

—Estamos en la búsqueda de personal. Necesito profesores de cualquier disciplina —fueron las cortantes palabras mientras miraba a la multitud que poco a poco se fue acallando —. Repito —dijo esta vez más fuerte y decidida—, estamos en la búsqueda de nuevo personal. Necesito profesores de cualquier disciplina.

Harry se removió incómodo a un costado de la silla mientras miraba como poco a poco mujeres y hombres comenzaban a hacerse paso en la muchedumbre, habrán sido sus diez personas, no mucho considerando la cantidad de personas que habían en el lugar.

—Muchas gracias. Por favor, estén atentos, no solo estamos buscando profesores. Gracias por su atención —terminó de hablar Violeta y, si pensarlo dos veces, se bajó de la silla dirigiendo inmediatamente su mirada a Harry.

Ante la pareja se hallaban once personas, ahora que Harry las podía contar, seis mujeres y cinco hombres, la edad variaba en cada uno, mas Harry ya sabía que eliminaría a la mujer que aparentaba unos sesenta años y tenía apariencia estricta. Harry conocía las de su calaña, castigadoras y terribles, era como una mezcla de Petunia Dursley y Dolores Umbridge.

Nada por lo cual sentirse orgulloso.

—Sus nombres y disciplina, por favor —comenzó a hablar Violeta, su tono de voz completamente profesional. Harry se entretuvo mirando al pequeño grupo, ver los modismos, el tono de voz al contestarle a Violeta, el cómo trataban de obtener el trabajo de manera sutil, con una sonrisa falsa o cualquier cosa que a Harry le llamara la atención.

—Señor Potter —su apellido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Violeta lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la mano estirada con una hoja, en ella estaban anotadas todas las personas ante sus ojos ya divididas en tres ramas, las únicas clases que se daban en este universo: Historia, Matemáticas y Lenguaje.

Qué penoso, mas Harry y Violeta tenían una idea, una que no era secreto, pero era más de lo que aparentaba ser.

A las doce, y después de pasear por la mayoría de los refugios, Harry contrató a veinte nuevas personas, mezcla de profesores y personal. Todos se mudarían a Algiz dentro de la siguiente semana, mientras que los pocos niños que quedaban se mudarían entre ese día y mañana.

Harry se despidió de Violeta a esa misma hora, la mujer no podía estar tanto tiempo fuera del refugio por motivos administrativos, así que un solo y más tranquilo Harry comenzó a caminar por las calles del mercado, saludando a los locatarios que lo reconocían, preguntando por vegetales y frutas que en su vida había visto, oliendo fragancias de hierbas y disfrutando de los niños correr en las calles.

Lo que realmente estaba haciendo Harry era buscar un lugar para almorzar, aún no quería devolverse a la casona Kivi, pero así como iba, no tendría mucha opción porque nada le llamaba la atención, claro, hasta que vio en una esquina a tres soldados sentados bebiendo a esta hora y jugando cartas mientras regañaban de vez en cuando a los niños pasar.

No lo podía evitar, estaba en su sangre merodeadora, de vez en cuando podía  _sentir_  la necesidad de hacer una broma o molestar a personas de autoridad, era algo que hacía de manera inconsciente, así que decidió impulsivamente girar en 'u' y pensar en un plan por unos segundos.

—¿Se siente mal? —fue la inocente pregunta que le hizo una niña que no tendría más de cinco años. Tenía un sombrero en su cabeza, un vestido algo largo de colores claros, como una túnica.

—Sí —contestó Harry mientras que para sus adentros se regañó debido a que en qué demonios estaba pensando en acuclillarse en medio de la calle, parecía un tipo enfermo o alguien sospechoso.

—Está bien —dijo la niña dudosa que, ahora que Harry por fin le prestó su atención por completo, tenía una canasta.

—Claro, no... —Harry cortó sus palabras y miró a la niña fijamente por unos segundos y sonrió travieso— dime, ¿sabes hacer ojos de cachorro? —preguntó excitado.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, esa cara que le pones a tu mamá o papá cuando quieres un juguete o un dulce y no te lo quieren dar —explicaba Harry mirándola expectante y él supo que era el niño indicado cuando la pequeña frunció levemente el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

Oh, Harry lo sabía, él había nacido para instaurar el caos.

• ✧ •

—D-disculpe —fue el susurro que interrumpió a Steven, Garret y Jasper. Los tres estaban teniendo una tarde agradable en este pequeño rincón, Jasper había comprado una botella de vino tinto en el bar de la esquina, ¿por qué demonios tenían que ser molestado por mocosos?

—¿Qué sucede? —fue la ruda respuesta que dio Garret.

—M-me perdí... no encuentro a mi mami —fue lo que dijo la niña mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Steven suspiró profundo, pero no había nada que hacer, se suponía que ellos debían ser de utilidad para las personas, no solo pasearse con sus chaquetas y aprovechar los descuentos de las tiendas.

—¿Ya la buscaste? —preguntó Steven mientras dejaba de lado la copa y miraba a la niña quien, ahora miraba la mesa que se habían inventado con cajas de papás.

—Sí, pero no la encuentro. ¿Qué es eso? —fue la mirada de inocencia que hizo el rostro de Jasper y Steven tomar una mueca incómoda, ¿cómo le explicabas a un niño que no era el tuyo lo que el alcohol significaba?

—Es jugo.

—¿Puedo tomar jugo? Tengo sed.

—No.

—¡Pero tengo sed!

—¡Pues ve a buscar a tu madre!

—¡Pero no la encuentrooo!

Y luego la niña se echó a llorar muy para el asombro de los soldados y la sorpresa de los vendedores que estaban cerca. Lo que siguió fue el caos que por quince minutos tuvo a Jasper y a Garret tratando de callar a la niña, Steven trató por otros medios de hacer callar a la niña y buscando entre la multitud a una mujer que estuviera buscando a un niño, pero nada.

—¿Qué es eso? —comenzó nuevamente la menor cuando se hubo tranquilizado.

—Es un dispositivo que sirve para volar.

—¿Y cómo funciona?

—¿Lo puedo usar?

—¿Por qué no lo puedo usar?

—¿Puedo ocupar las espadas?

—¿Has matado a titanes?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Eres débil?

—¿Entonces las cuentas que pagan mis papis al rey no sirven?

—¿Por qué me gritas?

—¡Quiero a mi mamiiii!

Steven estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar con la niña cuando Garret perdió la paciencia y comenzó a gritarle. Se preguntó si su esposa definitivamente tendría una vida difícil con sus dos hijos. Incluso así, dentro de todo el ruido que tenía la niña el rincón, los chillidos estresados de Garret, los bufidos de Jasper y los cuchicheos de la gente a su alrededor, Steven escuchó una carcajada a lo lejos, una que ya conocía e hizo que todo tuviera sentido ahora viendo que la niña, pese a todos los malos tratos, no había huido de la presencia de los soldados.

—¡POTTER! —gritó Steven corriendo en dirección del hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared de dos edificios más lejos, los ojos verdes del hombre brillaban con alegría y trataba de mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

—M-Merlín… Deberías haberte visto. Amanda 5 y Steven 0 —y luego volvió a reírse en su cara, muy para la vergüenza del soldado y la risa de los locatarios que estaban cerca de Harry y habían sido cómplices de su última broma.

—¿Es que ahora ocupas a los mocosos que cuidas para esto? ¡Que bajo has caído!

—No seas un mal perdedor, Steven. Sabes muy bien que no los ocupo. Amanda es la hija de Griselda, allá, la del local de langostas —dijo apuntando a la mujer que vendía productos frescos.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacernos perder el tiempo.

—¡Si no estabas haciendo nada, hombre!

—¡Ya verás cuando ingreses al ejército! ¡Te sacarán toda la rebeldía que llevas en ese cuerpo tuyo!

—Anda, amargado, eso lo veremos cuando termine.

—Si es que terminas.

—Cuando termine.

—Mocoso, tú...

—No seas pendejo, Steve.

—Mi nombre es Steven.

—Eso es lo que dije —y allí estaba, el brillo en esos ojos verdes.

—Mira tú, pendejo...

—¡Anda, hombre, deja al chico tranquilo! Solo quiso reírse un poco antes que el ejército le quite todo su sentido del humor —gritó un locatario.

—¡Qué amargado Steve! —gritó otro.

Por otra parte, Steven solo pudo ver cómo Harry sonreía más profundo y lo miraba casi como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de su cabeza.

—Tch, ya verás. Cuando salgas del ejército me tendrás que tratar con respeto y ahí veremos quién se ríe de quién —fue lo que dijo Steven amenazante.

—No me eches tu rango encima, Steve, sabes muy bien que no me llevo bien con ellos.

Y luego, así como si nunca hubiera pasado algo, caminó en dirección a sus amigos y los rescató de la niña quien había seguido molestando a Garret y Jasper.

Maldito Potter.

Siempre era lo mismo, de vez en cuando haría este tipo de cosas para reírse de la fuerza militar. Una vez, y él aún no sabía cómo, les había quitado su equipo de maniobra tridimensional cuando estaban borrachos —tampoco sabía cómo había llegado a estar tan borracho como para dormirse sentado—. Cuando despertaron, los tres vieron alarmados que no tenían sus armas y estuvieron corriendo toda la tarde en busca de estas, hasta que tuvieron que ir a la central a informar que las habían perdido rogando que no los dieran de baja o los castigaran mucho.

Cuando Garret estaba explicando la situación, un asustado Potter entró por la puerta principal informando que había encontrado los tres equipos y que no sabía a quiénes pertenecían.

Pese a que todo había terminado «bien», Steven, Garret y Jasper fueron castigados, y Steven vio cómo Potter le guiñó el ojo cuando salía de la oficina escuchando los agradecimientos del capitán. El bastardo.

Lo peor es que Steven estaba seguro que Harry no cambiaría con el ejército y lo más probable es que terminara como capitán o comandante de sección.

Bastardo suertudo.

O quizás no, tal vez terminaría muerto, pero Steven sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. El soldado decidió sencillamente disfrutar de sus tres años sin Potter para molestarlo, era casi como irse de vacaciones, luego... Luego vería qué sucedería.

• ✧ •

Harry inhaló feliz tras su última broma y volvió a apreciar las calles del distrito Hermina que eran bulliciosas y repletas de gente como siempre. Había niños corriendo entre sus padres, personas caminando por el mercado en busca de comida fresca, locales de ropa que gritaban lo último de la moda.

Había de todo en la avenida principal, lo que hacía que la caminata de Harry fuera aún más amena. Disfrutando el aroma de la mañana, Harry siguió caminando en búsqueda de un lugar para almorzar, mas al parecer no tenía tanta suerte como lo pensó en un momento. Quizás solo tenía que ir a uno de los locales de Anthony, allí por lo menos podría tomar una taza de té y comer algo dulce mientras pensaba en qué más hacer.

Y pensando en té, su tarro de  _keemun_  estaba vacío, Anthony le había prometido que le llevaría otra bolsa dentro de la semana, pero al hombre lo habían llamado desde Sina para entregar de manera oficial el encargo de té para la corona.  _Silver needles_  para su majestad, era un poco suave para tomarlo a menudo como lo hacía el rey, pero cada quién con sus gustos.

**Tetería Nox**

Leyó Harry el letrero del pequeño local, entró escuchando la típica campana de ingreso y olió inmediatamente las distintas fragancias que habían en el ambiente:  _oolong_ ,  _gunpowder_ ,  _keemun_ ,  _assam_  y muchos más.

—¡Buenas tardes! Oh, Harry, ¿qué te trae por acá? —preguntó Rosalie, la mujer encargada del local.

—Buenas, vengo por una bolsa de  _keemun_. Anthony se fue a Sina y no me trajo mi provisión.

—Ahh... Un hombre sin su té, no es hombre ¿cierto? —decía Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para buscar en los distintos gabinetes.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te vayas al ejército? ¡No podrás salir a comprar té!

—Oh, Rosie, lo tengo todo planeado.

—¿Oh? Espera… qué raro, no encuentro una bolsa.

—No me digas eso, mujer, sino tendré que esperar a la siguiente producción.

—Déjame ver en la bodega, tal vez haya más bolsas atrás —le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa algo estreñida, pero Harry solo asintió.

A sus espaldas, la campana volvió a sonar, mas Harry no le prestó atención, la persona se colocó a la fila y ambos esperaron en silencio el regreso de Rosalie.

—¡Bingo! —fue el gritó de suerte que llegó desde la bodega, grito que hizo suspirar a Harry de agradecimiento —, eres un hombre con suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Rosalie apenas cruzo por la ventana con una amplia sonrisa y una única bolsa de  _keemun_  en sus manos—. Es la última bolsa de  _keemun_  que queda.

—¿Es eso cierto? —no fue Harry quien contestó, sino que la persona a sus espaldas. Harry giró su torso para poder ver a la persona que estaba detrás, mas Rosalie solo tuvo que posar sus ojos en la otra persona y abrir sus ojos sorprendida a lo que presenciaba.

—¡Capitán! Erg, sí… Lamentablemente, esta es la última bolsa de  _keemun_  que hay, luego hay que esperar por la siguiente cosecha —fue la explicación temblorosa que dio Rosalie.

—Maldita sea mi suerte, por supuesto es la última jodida bolsa —espetó el pequeño hombre en uniforme. Harry frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja antes de darse cuenta en la capa verde y el parche en la chaqueta de cuero—. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has escuchado a alguien maldecir? —masculló la pequeña furia, Harry solo lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

Esta era la primera vez que veía a un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, a menudo, ellos estaban tratando de asesinar titanes en la Muralla de María, en otras ocasiones estaban en la base central en Stohess y su número era tan reducido que no era sorprendente que nunca te toparas con ellos si no los veías salir a la Muralla de María en el distrito de Trost. A eso se suma que Harry realmente había estado ocupado edificando y formando conexiones.

Tenía una capa verde, era algo pequeño (tampoco era como si Harry pudiera hablar con su 1.65, pero se entiende) y su mirada era claramente lo que asustaba a Rosalie. El capitán tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no tanto como Harry creía que era posible, aunque sus ojos dejaban en evidencia que era un hombre de armas tomar.

—Te la puedes llevar —fue lo que dijo Harry si pensarlo dos segundos más. Rosalie lo miró entre agradecida y preocupada, Harry no sabía por qué.

—No necesito de tu caridad. —Y allí estaba esa aura entre amenazante y algo que Harry aún no sabía cómo nombrar.

—No es caridad, si la quieres tendrás que pagar por ella —no le sonrió, él no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sí le dio el paso al mesón central donde Rosalie miraba todo el intercambio dudosa sobre qué hacer—. Anda, Rosalie, cóbrale al señor su té —y a ella sí le dio una sonrisa amplia y sincera—, yo puedo esperar.

—Tch, no es como si no pudiera ir a otra maldita tienda a buscar el té —mas el hombre más pequeño no se marchó, sino que caminó al mesón y buscó algo dentro de su capa, probablemente la bolsa de dinero.

—Si estás en esta tienda es porque ya buscaste en todas las demás. Anda, no seas orgulloso y solo toma la bolsa, no es como si yo fuera a una expedición dentro de pocos días —dijo Harry como si fuera poca cosa.

—... ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —el otro había arqueado una ceja, movió su pecho lo suficiente para verlo de reojo y relajó su postura. Harry conocía a los de ese tipo,  _su mismo tipo_ , eso que daban una postura algo amigable cuando solo estaban esperando asentar un buen golpe.

—No es difícil, capitán. No se ven muy a menudo los de tu ejército por aquí, no a menos que busquen algo puntual y generalmente los ves en tiendas disfrutando de cosas mundanas o buscando cosas para llevarse de viaje.

Harry no era estúpido, lejos de ello, quizás no tan analítico como Hermione o tan estratega, como Ron, pero definitivamente sabía seguir sus instintos.

—Mocoso —masculló por lo bajo el hombre que tenía un corte de pelo algo raro, rapado en la parte baja del casco, pero largo y en caída a su rostro en la parte superior. Era esbelto y cada vez que se movía Harry podía ver ondular los músculos en sus piernas.

Era una pequeña bomba.

—Mira quien habla —y por primera vez, Harry le sonrió, pero no su típica sonrisa de «es bueno verte» o «eso es chistoso», sino que esa sonrisa traviesa, no era amplia, siquiera era muy notoria, era una que Hermione había descrito como su sonrisa problemática.

—Tú...

—1  _münzen_  y 3  _karats_ , capitán —cortó asustada Rosalie quien miró a Harry claramente diciéndole con sus ojos que no quería peleas en su local.

—Hombre, así es como me tratas hoy, está bien, Rosie, sé cuándo no me quieren.

Harry salió de la tienda con tres grandes zancadas y sintió el sol en su rostro. Miró a la izquierda, a la derecha y decidió que lo mejor sería sencillamente devolverse a la casona, ya no tenía ganas de seguir en la calle.

Solo bastaban un mes y medio para irse al ejército y quería aprovechar cada momento libre que tuviera con su familia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽ Yeah! No saben lo excitada que me tenía este capítulo. Levi, Levi is here! （●´∀｀）ノ Maaan, es increíble cuando tu paciencia te lleva a esto. Traté de estructurar bien la historia y no adelantarme con el capitán y creo que valió la pena. ¿Cuántos de ustedes vieron esto venir? Harry y Levi se vieron por primera vez en una tetería, how cute!
> 
> Es como ver los engranajes calzar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de estas nuevas interacciones tanto como yo (les juro que cuando estaba revisando el capítulo y leí a Levi hablar, me sacó una sonrisa).
> 
> ¿Les conté que fui a la ComicCon Chile? Lo pasé increíble pese a que tuve que esperar un montón para ver todo lo que quería hacer. Si son chilenos y fueron: ¿Vieron el cosplay de Gellert, Erwin y Edward? Maaan, el de Gellert y Edward (manos de tijera) estuvo increíble. El de Erwin me hizo reír tanto, porque entró a la zona de Harry Potter y se sacó una foto en el carro y por Merlín, el meme xD.
> 
> [](https://www.memegenerator.es/meme/29250188)
> 
> Volviendo a la realidad: ¡Gracias por comentar chicas! Las leo tan entusiasmadas que me entusiasmo yo :DD, adoro leer sus comentarios (aunque soy codiciosa y no me molestaría leer más comentarios de uds. ¿Qué? Adoro leer reviews :P).
> 
> ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ Ahora me toca disfrutar el estado de tranquilidad que me llega cuando Harry por fin conoce a Levi. Ahora solo queda avanzar. Espero leerlos nuevamente.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> -Derwyd


	10. Despedida

> «Todos los cambios, aun los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía».  
>  —Anatole France,  _escritor._

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Sí. ¿Los demás? —fue la respuesta de Harry mientras trataba de alisar arruga invisibles de su traje.

—En el carruaje ya. Mis hermanos y los Schneider ya están en Algiz —Harry miró por sobre su hombro el rostro de Gilbert y le sonrió. El mayor no le devolvió plenamente su gesto, sino que suspiró y asintió como tratando de decirse que todo iba a marchar bien.

Habían evitado hablar del elefante en el dormitorio por meses, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los Kivi entendería que Harry necesitaba luchar.

—Vamos entonces —fue todo lo que le respondió. Con una última mirada en el espejo, Harry se asintió a sí mismo mientras observaba su reflejo.

—Bien, tú puedes hacer esto, Harry. Solo estrechar un par de manos, soportar preguntas incómodas y evitar que Rita llore nuevamente —se susurró para sí mientras volvía a enderezar la pajarita de Harry.

—¿Ya? —preguntó el mayor al mago.

—Creo... No es como si pudiera hacerle algo a mi pelo —fue lo que contestó Harry mirando afligido el desorden que habitaba allá arriba. Rita, de vez en cuando, iría con un cepillo y aceite de coco a tratar de peinarlo, siempre terminaba con la peineta rota y todo lo que hacía tanto aceite de coco era poner el cabello del mago seboso.

—No —contestó burlesco Gilbert—, pero ya qué más da. Todo el mundo conoce ese desmán.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la puerta principal, pero antes de que Albert se las abriera, Gilbert paró por unos segundos a Harry y lo observó fijamente. Las manos del mayor se fueron nuevamente a la pajarita, la acomodó una vez más y alisó las solapas del traje con tranquilidad.

—Volverás —fue lo que le dijo suavemente.

—Lo haré —contestó sin pestañear Harry.

—No, no así —negó Gilbert. Sus cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados pese al movimiento, ni uno de ellos fuera de lugar—… Sé que se lo prometiste a Rita, pero Harry... Yo sé que hay algo dentro de ti, me tomó tiempo darme cuenta, pero tienes una necesidad… casi como una compulsión —dijo tratando de hacerse entender desesperadamente—… algo en ti te dice que tienes que ayudar, que no te puedes quedar quieto. No pude darme cuenta cuando insististe en tu granja, cuando insististe en hacer ese refugio… pero ahora, Harry… Sé que cuando estés allí verás cosas, vivirás cosas que ninguno de nosotros podremos siquiera llegar a comprender, pero quiero que vuelvas, aunque eso me haga egoísta, aunque eso signifique la muerte de otro. Solo... Trata de controlar eso que hace que quieras salvar a las personas, yo no quiero un salvador, Rita no quiere un salvador, Angus tampoco. Solo queremos a Harry, solo a Harry… Así que vuelve, Harry, vuelve a casa —fue una plegaria desesperada que llegó a los oídos de Harry, una que ya había escuchado mil veces, con ojos rojos, voz ronca y apariencia adolorida.

Gilbert sufría, por él, porque no había fuerza en el mundo que obligara a Harry a dejar este nuevo camino.

Solo Harry... Cuántas veces había querido escuchar eso, había soñado con ser  _solo Harry,_ no un salvador y este hombre ante sus ojos le había rogado entre susurros y añoranza que volviera, porque sabía que podía, pero no estaba completamente seguro que Harry lo hiciera por querer salvar a otras personas.

Asintió, eso era lo único que pudo hacer con el nudo en su garganta, asintió sin perder de vista los ojos de Gilbert quien lo estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente, casi temiendo que desapareciera, para luego dejarlo ir un poco avergonzado por sus palabras y la situación. Quizás cómo se verían ambos, con ojos rojos y sonrisa temblorosa.

—Ya es hora —susurró Gilbert.

—Ajá.

Albert no dijo nada ante la escena recién vivida, solo hizo una reverencia cortés y cerró la puerta una vez que la hubieron cruzado. La caminata al carruaje fue corta, pero allí estaba Rita con ambos niños.

—¿Qué? —fue lo que inquirió la mujer cuando los vio subir algo incómodos.

—Nada —contestó Gilbert, posicionándose al costado de su esposa. Rita los miró a ambos por unos segundos, no sabiendo qué hacer pese a que ya comenzaba la marcha del carro. El reconocimiento llegó a sus ojos cuando Gilbert decidió entrelazar sus dedos en una muestra de cariño poco común. Harry observó todo en silencio, medio escuchando a Angus y su perorata de todas las cosas que Harry tenía que hacer con él una vez que volviera y todos los cuentos que tendría que contarle a Hisolda.

Por la ventanilla del carruaje, Harry pudo ver las calles de Hermina, aún había comerciantes en ellas, vendiendo lo que quedaban de sus productos. Niños corrían, ellos nunca paraban de correr, algunas mujeres ya iban a casa con los canastos llenos, soldados en alguna esquina hablando o haciendo rondas. Era una ciudad viva. Harry solo supo que había llegado al destino final cuando entró por el camino de tierra y el imponente edificio que había ayudado a construir con esfuerzo se alzó.

 _Refugio Algiz para niños en necesidad_ , oraban las letras de hierro en lo alto del edificio administrativo. Las rejas electrificadas estaban arriba, señalando que no había nada de qué protegerse, pero listas para la acción si era necesario.

Dos torres se erigían, una a cada costado, eran el hogar de los funcionarios, mientras que el ala este era solo la residencia de los niños. Las puertas dobles del refugio estaban abiertas dejando en evidencia que estaban esperando público y cuando la familia Kivi las cruzó, pudieron apreciar lo festivo que estaba todo adentro.

—Veo que ya llegaste, Harry —entrando por la puerta que daba al patio, Violeta hizo su aparición con Darla, su pareja, la secretaria a cargo del colegio. Harry sonrió al verlas y asintió un poco cohibido al ver tanta gente.

—Nunca pensé que vendrían tantas personas. Cuando Gilbert me dijo que me lanzaría una fiesta de despedida, pensé que sería en la casona, no acá.

—No tengo idea de cómo no se te ocurrió antes. Obviamente había que hacer algo, eres el mecenas de este establecimiento y creaste una plantación de la nada, por supuesto que había que despedirte a lo grande y no como un vagabundo. Además —agregaba de manera cómplice—, te alegrarás al saber que algo bueno vino de toda esta parafernalia. Los Kingston y Merchant decidieron también ayudar en tu pequeño proyecto con una donación anual... Bueno, el otro es mensual porque tiene que saber cuánta ganancia tiene, pero ya sabes... No estaremos tan apretados este año —y allí estaba, el motivo de tanta felicidad.

Si bien Harry tenía dinero de sobra, también sabía que las cosas se tornarían difíciles si llegaba a morir o su fortuna menguara, era por eso que había comenzado a buscar otros patrocinadores.

Gilbert ayudaba con el ganado, eso era comida gratis.

Anthony con té, granos de café, bebestibles y algunas especias. También trajo la ayuda de Annabeth, una costurera que feliz los ayudaba a crear los uniformes o vestimenta necesaria para los niños al precio de coste, también ayudaba que de vez en cuando tomaba aprendices a niños que ya estaban a punto de salir del refugio para que tuvieran un oficio.

Las telas corrían por la cuenta de los Schneider, pero incluso así, necesitaban más dinero para hacer este lugar autosustentable lo más pronto posible.

—Eso es genial, Violeta —dijo entusiasmado el mago, mirando de un lado a otro—, pero no me digas que tengo que estrechar manos, sabes tan bien como yo que detesto hacer eso.

—Pues es un sacrificio, señor Pudiente… Pero creo que puede esperar un poco, ya sabes, los niños están esperando tu discurso de despedida —dijo señalando el ala donde estaba el colegio.

Harry bufó, ¡por supuesto que estaban esperando! Violeta había sido bastante enfática en que tenía que despedirse de los niños si quería irse al ejército, algo sobre humanidad y humildad, Harry no entendió muy bien el discurso, si era honesto.

Caminó al lugar un poco apenado, quizás cuándo sería la próxima vez que viera las paredes de piedra, los cuadros de arte colgados de manera rara (sí, cúlpenlo por querer hacer de esto un miniHogwarts de verdad), los pasillos amplios y escaleras que giraban.

El primer salón era de los niños más pequeños donde la señora Russell estaba a cargo de su educación. Ellos preguntaban más de por qué se quería ir, si tenía miedo y cuándo volvería, que lo echarían de menos, Harry trató de mostrarse entusiasta, pero por cada salón que pasaba, más triste se ponía, sus manos ya cargaban muchos dibujos de él y los niños, él y su intento en cabalgata, él y el huerto, él asesinando un titán (ese tenía un montón de sangre y no le sorprendió ver el nombre de Eren al final de la hoja, era bastante gráfico). Cuando llegó al último de los salones, allí se encontraban sentados tranquilos y pensativos los niños entre 15 y 17 años, los más grandes, todos con su uniforme pulcro, el logo de Algiz orgulloso en su corazón, peinados y limpios.

Al entrar, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Solo eran alrededor de diez adolescentes, la mayoría de los niños que se salvaron rondaban los cinco a trece años de edad, eran lo suficientemente pequeños para que los soldados sintieran pena por ellos. Harry suspiró al ver el rostro de seriedad, habían unos que estaban enojados y Harry no tenía ni idea por qué, así que pensó nuevamente su plan de solo despedirse y canalizar a su Hermione interna.

¿Por qué podrían estar enojados con él?

¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir para que comprendieran la situación?

Caminó de manera absorta hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor, donde el señor Russell estaba a un costado parado. Sin siquiera mediar en cómo se vería, Harry se sentó en el escritorio y miró la habitación.

—El mundo es cruel —comenzó pensando en su infancia, en su vida y en todo lo que había visto ahora— y maravilloso a la vez. —Al terminar esa oración también pensó en sus amigos, en las tardes de hacer nada, en las fiestas, el amor, en este mismo lugar que tenía un papel fundamental en adolescentes impresionables que buscan seguridad de ellos, de los adultos.

—Creo que deben comprender primero que no hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas cuando se trata de la vida, solo intenciones. Yo construí este lugar para que niños se sintieran seguros, para que ustedes tuvieran un lugar a dónde ir sin sentirse no deseados, como si no importaran nada, como si no fueran nada, pero tampoco los puedo ocultar del mundo y lo saben. En unos meses, algunos de ustedes se irán de aquí, se marcharán a buscar su vida, una de la que quiero estén orgullosos y sea honesta.

» Algunos de ustedes pensarán que esto es una locura, ¿quién querría ir a combatir titanes? Son enormes, comen humanos, destruyen nuestra humanidad, lo mejor es alejarse de ellos… Pero ese es el problema… No porque no queramos verlos significa que ellos no nos ven a nosotros. Ustedes vivieron por muchos años en un lugar donde creyeron estar a salvo y se dieron cuenta que no lo estaban. De ahora les digo que tampoco lo están acá, no hay  **ningún**  lugar a salvo en un universo donde los titanes vivan y eso es definitivo. Así que en vez de mentirme a mí mismo y decirme que estoy a salvo en mi casa, en mi cómoda cama donde me sirven el almuerzo de manera diaria, decidí hacer algo e ir afuera y evitar que lo que ustedes vieron se vuelva a repetir.

» Este no es un llamado a que ustedes hagan lo mismo, soy hipócrita en pedirles que no lo hagan, porque este es el camino difícil, en el sudas, lloras y sangras, pero también es el que yo encuentro adecuado. Quiero que ustedes tomen una decisión informada y honesta de qué quieren hacer de su vida y sin presiones del  _qué dirán_. Ustedes son los que tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, no yo, no Roy —dijo Harry señalando al profesor en la sala—, ni Violeta, ustedes.

» ¿Quieren ser herreros? Séanlo, sean los mejores herreros de este lugar. ¿Profesores, doctores, enfermeros, costureros, constructores? Todo, ustedes pueden ser todo lo que quieran, solo no se arrepientan de su decisión. El mundo es un lugar cruel, nos dio titanes y horror; pero también es maravilloso, nos dio amigos, familia y amor. No echen eso a perder por resentimiento. Y cuiden de los niños, ellos aún no saben nada de esto y quiero que sea así por el momento, ya les vendrá el momento de crecer y ese no es ahora, así que cuiden su lengua y no anden contándole nada que los haga más angustiados de lo que ya están.

La tensión producto del silencio fue cortada cuando Russell carraspeó un poco, era evidente que había cosas que Harry no debería haber dicho, pero ya estaba hecho. Él sabía cuán poco humanitario y terrible era mentirle o encubrir la verdad a personas que ya no tenían opción, Harry se juró a sí mismo nunca ocultar una verdad a nadie, por muy pequeño que fuera si eso significaba un sacrificio terrible para esa persona.

A él le habían mentido toda la vida.

Habían jugado con su niñez, su libertad, su elección de futuro, así que no, Harry se negaba rotundamente a seguir el mismo patrón.

Estos niños, estos adolescentes a pasos de ser adultos, necesitaban saber la verdad, saber lo que les esperaba, que les iba a ser difícil sobrevivir, que no servía de nada guiarse por el odio y que lo que él había escogido sí, había sido egoísta, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de todas maneras.

—¿Preguntas para el señor Potter? —preguntó Russell sin saber qué más hacer.

Harry se bajó del escritorio agotado emocionalmente, pero incluso así miró adelante, enfrentando sus opiniones y esperando a que alguien le dijera lo contrario.

—¿Eso quiere decir que, si decido inscribirme ahora en el ejército, puedo hacerlo? —fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio. Harry dirigió sus orbes a la joven mujer, tenía el cabello corto y liso.

—Sí, siempre y cuando cumplan con los requisitos del ejército. Yo no los puedo obligar a quedarse, solo les puedo dar la opción de estar aquí hasta cierta edad. A los ojos de este país, ustedes a los 12 años ya pueden decidir qué es lo que quieren hacer. No concuerdo con esa ley, pero la acepto.

—¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó otro niño—… digo, si no quiero hacerlo ahora, como esperar, ver, no sé —era evidente que Harry había colocado la semilla de la duda, muchos de ellos, si Harry los empujara a tomar una decisión, se irían a inscribir al ejército producto de la excitación y sus palabras, pero Harry no quería eso, Harry quería que ellos pensaran en lo que querían hacer.

—Pues tienen hasta que cumplan 20, chicos. No tienen que tomar una decisión ahora, son jóvenes y es normal que quieran ver qué les puede ofrecer el mundo. Y si deciden que no quieren ingresar al ejército, está bien. Nadie, ni mucho menos yo, los obligaré a hacer algo que no quieren.

—Pero si quiero, puedo ir ahora a inscribirme antes que el llamado termine —clarificó la misma adolescente que preguntó primero.

—¿Nombre? —inquirió Harry ya dándose cuenta de para dónde iba a ir esta conversación.

—Judith Strauss.

—Bien, Judith. Si eso es lo que escogiste, eso es lo que harás.

Harry no dijo nada más, no creía que más palabra valieran la pena, asintió con su cabeza a Russell cortamente y salió, ya estaba agotado emocionalmente con todas las charlas, era hora de poner una falsa sonrisa y estrechar manos de gente asquerosamente rica que ahora recién se les ocurría compartir su riqueza.

Cuando sus pasos comenzaron a desvanecerse, pudo recién escuchar sonidos de discusión, lo más probable es que esos chicos no bajaran prontamente a la fiesta y Harry estaba bien con esa opción.

Bajo las escaleras desde el tercer piso y caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al edificio central donde más gente había aparecido en el transcurso de la tarde. Se dirigió de inmediato a un costado de Gilbert y trató de mezclarse entre la gente lo más pronto posible.

Horas después, Harry vería a Russell bajar con los chicos que había hablado y, como su presentimiento le dijo, faltaba la niña que lo había interrumpido y unas personas más. Harry suspiró, no era su culpa, para quien tenía el derecho a tomar sus decisiones. « _No hay decisiones equivocadas o correctas, solo intenciones_ » se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Violeta que apareció a su costado de la nada. La mujer estaba con un hermoso y vaporoso vestido azul, le sentaba bien ese color en su piel.

—¿Para qué? —Harry no recordaba que necesitara hacer algo, hasta que vio la mirada fría que la mujer le estaba dando.

—No me sorprende. Te dije que tenías que dar un discurso de despedida, idiota. Más te vale que se te ocurra algo y recuerda que no solo habrá niños escuchándote, pero gente importante. Incluso vino el gobernador del distrito de Hermina, así que compórtate —masculló entre dientes para luego sonreír a las personas que la saludaban. Harry bufó descontento, pero asintió.

 _«Así que para eso es el escenario»_ , se dijo a sí mismo mirando la pequeña tarima en el centro del patio.

—Cinco minutos —fue todo lo que le respondió Violeta caminando al lugar y subiendo a la tarima en elegantes y bien dados pasos. Harry la siguió lentamente, casi preguntándose si podía o no esconderse en algún rincón del refugio, pero la mirada furiosa que la mujer le tiró por sobre el hombro le dio a entender que claramente él no tenía opción.

« _No importa, mañana por fin seré libre»_ , pensó nuevamente para sus adentros al recordar que mañana sería el día en que por fin se iría al ejército. Cualquier otra persona estaría aterrada de tamaño cambio, pero Harry lo podía oler, poco a poco, la libertad.

—... ¡Harry Potter! —fue su nombre que lo sacó de su ensoñación y el sonido atronador de aplausos. Bien, solo esto quedaba, todo y nada a la vez.

Subió los escalones, Violeta se hizo a un lado y le dio el espacio en el pequeño escenario mirando a los cientos de personas que estaban en el lugar, apreció la mirada expectante de los niños, el orgullo de sus trabajadores, el estado de alegría y tristeza de su familia («¿ _Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pensar en los Kivis como suyos? ¿Importaba? No, no en lo absoluto_ »). Harry se detuvo a mirar las nuevas caras que veía, a sus amigos y a su derecha, el cerro con los huertos, los animales pastando, los invernaderos, su miniHogwarts.

Algiz, un refugio para niños en necesidad.

—Cuando desperté en una calle tras no saber cómo llegué a ella, me di cuenta que lo había perdido todo: mi familia, mis amigos, el amor de mi vida, todo desapareció de mi vista de un momento a otro —Harry sentía como que estaba susurrando, pero eso no podía ser, las personas que estaban frente a él lo observaban con tanta atención, tanta concentración, tanta curiosidad que quizás estaba hablando más fuerte de lo que pensó. Sus dudas sucumbieron ante sus recuerdos, esa calle, la tierra, el hedor a sangre… y Angus.

» Lo más terrible de todo, lo que más me avergüenza de mí, es que me rendí. No quería saber nada más de la vida, no quería pensar más, claro, hasta que Angus se puso a llorar a mi lado —Harry se rio un poco ante la memoria, risa que fue compartida por el público—. En ese momento no sabía que se llamaba Angus, obviamente, pero pensé «¿Qué hace un niño acá, dónde están sus padres?»… Y eso fue todo, no lo podía dejar allí solo. Angus siempre dice que fui yo quien lo salvé ese día, pero la verdad es que fue él quien me dio un motivo para seguir viviendo.

» Al verlo solo, asustado y sin saber dónde ir me recordó que hay otros niños como él que no tuvieron la misma suerte y por eso ocupé mi fortuna en crear este lugar, en un refugio para niños que no tenían dónde ir, un lugar donde ellos se sintieran seguros y queridos.

» En este largo camino en construir Algiz conocí a gente maravillosa, a quienes me apoyaron y me regalaron lo mejor que uno puede tener: familia. Y con ellos, lo que partió como una de mis tantas locuras, terminó en este maravilloso lugar que muchos de ustedes ayudaron a crear, un lugar seguro para todos aquellos niños que lo necesitan, un lugar en el cual todos nosotros podemos estar orgullosos de haber creado.

» Ahora voy a seguir con mi camino, porque sé que la gente hermosa e increíble con la cual tuve la suerte de conocer y ser amigos, velarán porque este sueño que tengo, este sueño que se hizo realidad siga creciendo. Sé que podré confiar en ustedes para que esto siga en pie incluso cuando no esté aquí. El verlos todos aquí, ahora, despidiéndome, me hace feliz. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por soportarme en mis locuras y por seguir conmigo incluso en este momento. Chicos —dijo Harry mirando directamente a los Kivi—, ustedes son lo mejor.

Harry apestaba dando discursos (Hermione y Ron le decían lo contrario), pero realmente nunca sabía qué decir, su boca corrió floja con cosas que quería decirle a los Kivi, su familia; a sus nuevos amigos, Violeta, Roy, Anthony, Annabeth; a los niños, que lo miraban con brillo en sus ojos; y a la gente que lo había ido a ver porque su nombre acarreaba peso nuevamente (puede que Harry odiara este hecho, pero sin dudas los niños se beneficiarían de que más gente donara dinero para su bienestar, aunque eso significara estrechar manos sudorosas y hablar con gente pomposa).

Harry miró a lo lejos cómo Rita se limpiaba las lágrimas en los ojos y sintió, mas que vio, a Violeta aspirar ruidosamente, como queriendo contener las lágrimas.

—Anda, si eres una llorona —susurró Harry a la mujer mientras aceptaba los aplausos y saludaba desde el lugar.

—Todo iba perfecto hasta que recordé quién eras tú —espetó de vuelta, pero ni con la mitad de la odiosidad que Harry sabía ella podía invocar.

Cuando ambos bajaron de la tarima, estrecharon un montón de manos. Los Kingston estaban allí, también los Montague, felicitándolo por sus hermosas palabras. Pronto se acercaron más familias interesadas en ayudar a su proyecto y allí era donde entraba Violeta y su sonrisa empresarial. Harry solo se dedicaba a estrechar manos, decir gracias y tratar de recordar todos los nombres de los interesados.

Fue una tarde larga, tediosa la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando pudo, se escapó un tiempo para jugar con los niños del refugio, con Angus que lo estaba pasando genial y con Hisolda que exigía ser cargada porque «te vas a ir y no veré nunca más».

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, observaba desde la escalinata exterior como la familia Kivi, más él, se subían poco a poco al carruaje.

—¿Te cuidarás, cierto? —preguntó la mujer, esta vez sin bromear.

—Por supuesto.

—Está bien, por primera vez trataré de confiar en lo que dices —contestó. Pese a eso, su ceño seguía fruncido por la preocupación—... Solo trata de llegar entero, a nadie le sirve un manco —fue lo que dijo para romper la tensión. Harry rio un poco ante la elección de palabras y asintió.

—Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces ahora —fue lo que llegó desde las espaldas de Violeta. Darla estaba pasos más atrás, con una tranquila sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. Harry no la había visto y tampoco sabía de qué hablaba, claro, hasta que sintió los delgados y fuertes brazos de Violeta a su alrededor, apretando su torso y compartiendo un poco el calor entre ellos.

El abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, Harry nunca había sido bueno con demostraciones de cariño (Hermione y Ron solían burlarse de él porque cada vez que estaba muy feliz y excitado tendía a hacer el ridículo como besar ruidosamente al culpable para luego salir corriendo). Le había costado un montón acostumbrarse a los abrazos de Hermione, al brazo de Ron en sus hombros cuando caminaban y ahora, a estos abrazos, llenos de cariño y preocupación.

Lentamente, Harry rodeó la cintura de Violeta y la apretó a su pecho, oliendo jazmín y metal en su cabello.

—¿Los cuidarás, cierto, a todos? —susurró Harry en el oído de la mujer, suave para que nadie más escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella sí lo hiciera.

—Con mi vida —le respondió de vuelta con el mismo secretismo.

Harry la apretó más a su cuerpo, no sabiendo qué hacer con ese sentimiento que nacía desde su pecho, pero luego sonrió travieso.

—Cuando regrese ya no podrás abusar de mí, seré todo un soldado y ya no podrás golpearme —le susurró entre risas.

Casi saltando, Violeta salió de sus brazos mirándolo sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido. Luego se echó a reír, fuerte y profundo.

—¡Ya quisieras, Potter! Arruinas todo, así que más te vale no arruinar esto —dijo apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Nos vemos luego, bruja.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Harry a la mujer que se había posicionado como una amiga y confidente; y de Violeta solo podía ver el cariño que le tenía en sus ojos.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Harry se subió al carruaje, solo lo estaban esperando a él. Los niños yacían dormidos en los brazos de sus padres, mientras que Rita y Gilbert estaban esperándolo tranquilamente a que él se subiera.

—¿A casa?

—A casa —repitió decidido Gilbert quien asintió absorto.

Esta sería su última noche en la casona de los Kivi, en su hogar, con esta gente y con la sensación de cariño y paz que le daban.

Harry se aseguraría de recordar todo en ella y más. Mañana sería el día en que pasaría de ser un civil a un soldado.

Mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) Casi pierdo mi pendrive con este fanfic. Ayer lo empecé a buscar y no lo encontré y hoy tampoco apareció en mi pieza (ayer vino la señora del aseo y nada), así que le lloriquee a mi hermano que se me había perdido el pendrive y él lo encontró, así que denle las gracias ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧
> 
> x'D.
> 
> Un capítulo emocional y cerramos el primer arco de este fanfic. Harry se nos va al ejército, chicos, se nos va (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु Aawww... Tengo sentimientos encontrados, ya saben, ahora Harry hará lo suyo. Por allí me dijeron que querían ver a más de Levi, pero esto va a ir con calma (slow burn, lo puse en las advertencias). Levi y Harry son desconocidos, extraños que se toparon en una tetería y pelean por té (maaaan, that made me laugh), así que quiero construir una relación de extraños a amigos y de amigos a amantes ( ᐛ )و.
> 
> Vimos un poco más de Eren, un poco más de la relación de Harry con los Kivi, con los niños y su eterno odio a la burocracia xD.
> 
> Gracias por comentar. Espero que estén excitados en leer el próximo capítulo, saludos :D
> 
> -Derwyd


	11. Ejército

> «No mires nunca de dónde vienes, sino a dónde vas».  
>  —Pierre Augustin de Beaumarchais,  _poeta_.

Solo le bastó escuchar el primer golpe en su puerta y Harry supo que ya eran las seis de la mañana, sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, ninguna onza de sueño en su cuerpo, solo excitación y un poco de ansiedad por lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero incluso así, Harry estaba listo.

—Es hora de desayunar.

—Voy.

Harry podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas veces Rita lo había venido a despertar a lo largo de su estadía con los Kivi, pero no comento nada al respecto sobre la inusual aparición de la mujer en la puerta del mago.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje? Recuerda que solo se te permite llevar una valija —Harry estuvo a segundos de decir no, después de todo la magia era algo maravilloso y solo bastaba un movimiento de esta para que todo cayera en orden y agregar un poco de espacio extra (y no, no estaba contando con su bolso de piel de moke).

—Claro, igual empaqué algo anoche, pero no está de más que me digas si me hace falta algo —dijo Harry mientras se desvestía rápidamente y se ponía su ropa cómoda. Un par de pantalones algo apretados para la moda actual, pero que Harry adoraba porque se parecían a los de piel de dragón que Bill usaba, una polera que le quedaba algo larga (era de Gilbert, pero nunca se la pidió de vuelta) y su chaqueta para el frío (no hacía mucho, pero ahorraría espacio y no se vería tan extraño que sacara como tres sacos de una maleta).

—¡Listo! Ya puedes entrar.

Rita abrió la puerta unos segundos más tardes, sus ojos rojos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. La valija de Harry era similar a la que tenía en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, la única diferencia es que él le había puesto un hechizo extensible que se activaba cuando él movía una pieza del mango.

La mujer miró el interior, rumiando de vez en cuando por el desorden, pero no dijo nada más. Solo murmuraba cosas sobre «más ropa interior», «con esas camisas te morirás de frío en el inverno», «te hace falta más artículos de limpieza, Sina sabe quizás qué cosas tengan allá para limpiar» y «llevas poco té, no te durará ni dos semanas… supongo que Anthony te mandará el resto». Era como ver una mezcla de Fleur y Hermione, a veces lo regañaría por llevar tan poco, pero luego se callaba para murmurar cosas que no entendía.

Fueron veinte minutos, pero el equipaje de Harry ya estaba listo y pronto Rita ya no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Desayuno? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Deja el baúl aquí, Albert lo bajará.

Ambos caminaron al comedor en silencio, disfrutando de los últimos minutos a solas.

Gilbert ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, en la cabecera —como siempre—, y les sonrió al verlos llegar.

Angus cabeceaba en su silla, obstinado hasta el último minuto para verlo marchar, mientras que Hisolda estaba en su dormitorio durmiendo pacíficamente.

El desayuno fue silencioso y ameno. Angus pasó más tiempo apoyado en la mesa del comedor que comiendo, pero cuando se movieron para alistar las últimas cosas, abrió asustado sus ojos azules en busca de Harry.

—Ey, ¿todo bien? —preguntó el azabache tranquilo.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, iré a despedirme de Hisolda y luego tus papás me irán a dejar al punto de encuentro.

—¿Puedo ir? —inquirió de vuelta Angus, sus ojos brillantes por la tristeza. Harry lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza. El punto de encuentro no era el lugar adecuado para un niño, nunca lo sería.

—No, no puedes, pero me puedes acompañar hasta el carruaje, no creo que a tu mamá le importe que estés en ropa para dormir.

Angus no se separó de él ni por un segundo, estuvo allí cuando entró a puntillas a la habitación de Hisolda donde se dedicó a verla dormir unos segundos y susurrarle buenos deseos. También estuvo allí cuando Albert bajó con su equipaje, cuando Gilbert y Rita bajaron ya vestidos para acompañarlo a la base y cuando bajaron por las escalinatas hasta llegar al carruaje. A cada paso que daba, el puño de Angus se cerraba más en su ropa, pero a Harry no le importó.

—Angus —dijo Harry acuclillándose para estar a la altura del más pequeño—, Angus —repitió tratando de que el niño se diera cuenta que sus siguientes palabras iban ser importantes —. ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer en caso de emergencia?

—Sí.

—¿Me lo repites? No dejes nada afuera.

Lo que siguió fue un cuidadoso plan que Harry formó cuando supo que se iba a ir de la casa de los Kivi. Harry, ante todo, cuidaría de su familia y de los más pequeños, así que en más de una ocasión había llevado a Angus de paseo por largas horas, enseñándole a navegar por Hermina, enseñándole cómo podía llegar a caballo por las calles, enseñándole cómo apoyar a Hisolda en un caballo y marchar al refugio que había hecho, allí todos estarían a salvo hasta que Harry los viniera a rescatar, allí ellos podían esconderse en el sótano con el resto de los niños y esperar por ayuda.

Angus repitió todo, cada palabra que Harry le había enseñado, cada truco para evadir problemas, qué decir si lo veían solo con su hermana, qué hacer en caso de que nadie les abriera la puerta.

—Muy bien —dijo orgulloso Harry—. Angus —lo llamó una última vez, en esta ocasión sonriendo para luego susurrar las palabras que escuchaba de vez en cuando en sus sueños más profundos y oscuros—, sé fuerte, Angus, sé valiente.

« _Sé fuerte, Harry, sé valiente. Mamá te ama, papá te ama_ » _._

—¿Harry?

—Voy —contestó de inmediato cuando Gilbert lo llamó desde el carro, sus ojos sin dejar de ver los azules del menor. Lo abrazó por unos segundos, impregnándose del calor del más pequeño lo más que pudo, del olor a tierra y algo suave que no podía reconocer.

—Sé fuerte, cuida de tu hermana y papás. No voy a estar aquí por un tiempo, así que tienes que cuidarlos por mí, ¿vale?

—Ajá.

Pequeños brazos apretaron su cuello, Angus lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía y Harry lo dejó ir. Una última mirada, una última sonrisa y ya estaba dentro del carruaje camino al punto de encuentro. Ninguno de los tres dijo algo, no había nada que decir, nada que hacer para aligerar la tristeza.

Llegaron en silencio veinte minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana. Ya habían más reclutas en el lugar, muchos con su familia, otros solos, los carruajes grandes que Harry recordaba haber sido utilizados para transportar refugiados ya estaban allí, cada uno con un soldado esperando a la hora para marcharse.

Habían cientos de personas, cientos de cosas por mirar, el equipaje de Harry se fue al sitio donde todos pusieron sus bolsos, maletas y objetos varios, el del mago —muy para su vergüenza— era uno de los más grandes, pero nadie le dijo nada, sobre todo porque Anthony también estaba allí para despedirlo y se quedó mirando feo al soldado que maltrató la valija como si fuera nada.

—Tch… Cada vez son más ignorantes. ¡Cuidado, muchacho! Puede tener cosas importantes —el soldado se mordió la lengua, ya completamente abatido al ver el semblante tan correcto y ordenado que presentaba Anthony y Adelaide a su lado.

—¿Tú sí sabes que me van a hacer mierda cuando lleguemos al campamento, cierto? —preguntó Harry con humor.

—Si no puedes soportar un poco de odiosidad, entonces esta no es la carrera para ti —fue lo que contestó Anthony.

—¿Es esta tu manera de hacer que regrese?

—Entre otras. Eres insulso si crees que cuando te lleguen mis encargos no te molestarán. Te harán la vida imposible.

Harry rio y asintió. Si él fuera cualquier persona, estaba seguro que se lo tomaría todo de mala forma, pero Harry ya había crecido de su etapa de eterna odiosidad, con la guerra había aprendido a observar, a siempre ponerse en los pies del otro y a disfrutar de lo que tenía en sus manos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Cinco minutos! —fue el grito que emitió el soldado que tenía una lista y pasaba de grupo en grupo tomando asistencia.

—Tienes que cuidarte, no hagas nada loco, hazle caso a tus superiores y por dios, Harry, ¡no bromas! —chistó Gilbert mientras lo abrazaba y luego lo dejaba ir.

—Escríbenos cada dos semanas y no se te olvide escribirle a Angus también —otro abrazo, esta vez con Rita y su aroma a manzanilla.

—Mis paquetes llegarán cada mes, a fin de mes, así que trata que te dure todo lo que está adentro. Prometo que llegará intacto, pero no sé lo que pasará una vez que esté adentro del campamento.

Anthony le dio una palmada en la espalda, sus ojos miel brillaron con felicidad y algo que Harry no podía nombrar, al correr los últimos días Harry no podía nombrar un montón de cosas, como ese sentimiento que tenía al abandonar a Angus, ese sentimiento al ver cómo Rita sufría por él, esa emoción que cruzó por los ojos de Violeta ayer en la noche antes de partir, esa mirada que le dio Gilbert ayer en la tarde antes de partir al refugio.

Y ahora, ahora esa mirada que tenía Anthony, sus pocas palabra y grandes gestos, cómo Adelaide no le dijo nada, pero le arregló su ropa y abrochó bien su capa de viaje.

—Ustedes me tienen que prometer que si pasa algo, tienen que irse al refugio —susurró Harry con el estómago en su garganta, no le gustaba, esta sensación de inoperancia que sentía, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, muchacho. Nada pasará —fue lo que respondió Anthony mientras apretaba su hombro.

—Pero si pasa —y en esto él no pudo evitar ser más enfático —, tienen que ir al refugio. Prométanmelo.

Harry no supo qué vieron Gilbert, Rita, Anthony y Adelaide en su mirada, pero los cuatro asintieron y juraron en un murmullo su pequeño pacto. Harry asintió y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

—Bien, los veré cuando me den un día libre.

No se dijeron nada más, no había nada que pudieran hacer o decir en ese momento. Tres lentos pasos atrás y Harry vio a su familia en un perfecto cuadro, se dio media vuelta y corrió al carro que estaba esperando a los últimos cadetes. Harry saltó en su interior tratando de quemar un poco la ansiedad e hiperactividad que tenía y se sentó en el suelo, por el centro, uno de los únicos espacios disponibles en el carro de madera.

Nadie dijo nada por el resto del camino.

• ✧ •

—Oye, oye.

Harry no hizo caso, creía que no era él, todos los reclutas estaban en una gran sala donde estaban en fila frente a un escritorio, había una persona que tomaba sus medidas (para el uniforme), otra persona que revisaría la lista buscando su nombre, luego los primeros reclutas se irían tras una puerta a quizás hacer qué cosa, era un proceso largo y tedioso considerando que habían llegado allí hace una hora y ya eran las diez y media de la mañana.

La fila avanzaba lenta, pero segura y Harry lo único que quería hacer era terminar pronto.

¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

—Oye, tú, el niño rico —volvió a hablar la misma voz y Harry suspiró.

Ahora sí sabía que era él.

—Sé que me escuchas, ricachón —una risilla se le escapó a otro cadete, pero Harry no dijo nada.

—Déjalo en paz, no vez que eres muy poca cosa para él —respondió otro cadete, pero este estaba más atrás en la fila.

—Pss, pss —siguió el idiota que quería hablar, mas Harry había aprendido lo suficiente con Snape para saber que aquel soldado en la puerta, semiescondido, no estaba allí sencillamente viendo el tiempo pasar.

—¡Siguiente!

Y la espera siguió entre eterna y aburrida.

• ✧ •

No era fácil determinar cuánto tiempo Harry estuvo de pie esperando su turno, pero cuando por fin le tocó pararse frente al mesón central, la mujer que medía su talle no perdió tiempo en pedirle permiso para tocarlo, sencillamente se acercó con la cinta y le habló:

—Estira los brazos, párate derecho, separa un poco tus pies. —Harry hizo lo que ella dijo y miró a la persona tras la mesa.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó el soldado sin darle tregua.

—Harry Potter.

—Origen.

—Aegasson. —Mintió Harry sin batir un ojo. Era el nombre de un pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca del distrito Trost por la muralla de María, pero tampoco  _tan_  cerca como para causar dudas de por qué Harry era el único sobreviviente.

—Edad.

—19.

—¿Enfermedades, alergias, problemas físicos, fobias?

—Ninguno.

—¿Entrenamiento físico o militar?

—No.

—Listo. Barraca siete. Con los otros cadetes llegaran a un acuerdo de literas. El uniforme estará listo en dos semanas. Dentro de ese tiempo tendrán entrenamiento físico básico y se les enseñará la estructura y el funcionamiento del ejército. Ten, esto lo tienes que presentar al soldado que está organizando las barracas. Ahora puedes pasar a comer algo en las cocinas.

Solo eso hizo falta para que Harry saliera con largos pasos de esa habitación. Ya quedaba menos de la mitad de los reclutas iniciales, así que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que las últimas personas se fueran a comer.

Harry solo siguió a la masa de gente y soldados, supuso que pronto sería la hora de almuerzo, así que caminó lentamente por los pasillos del edificio y apreció la infraestructura, era antigua, casi como la de los años 20 con techos altos, uso de bloques de piedra, vigas de madera, vitrales y ventanas grandes, pero pese a que todo eso podía significar opulencia, también estaba el olor a humedad, grietas en algunas paredes y pisos que intentaron arreglar, pero no les resultó.

A Harry, poco y nada le importó, no por el momento cuando sabía que esto era temporal, este campamento solo duraría hasta el primer mes cuando supieran cuáles eran los cadetes que quedarían efectivamente en entrenamiento, muchos de los presentes saldrían al finalizar marzo por motivos personales o porque no servían como soldados.

Cuando llegó a la cocina pudo ver que era un poco similar al gran comedor de Hogwarts, con largas mesas de madera y bancas que parecían no tener fin, gente comiendo una al lado de la otra, camaradería y murmullos controlados para no molestar a las otras personas, mas la similitud quedaba allí porque no había buffet en las largas mesas que tampoco eran tan largas como las de Hogwarts. Cada persona tenía una ración dada por soldados tras un gran mesón. Ellos se turnaban las tareas de cocina.

Se dirigió nuevamente a una fila, esta era más corta que la anterior, pero eso se debía a que cada quien se servía lo que estaba a disposición... Harry supuso que, a su manera, era algo parecido a un buffet, pero sin muchas opciones, comida algo mediocre y racionada. Se escogió de hombros, peor era no tener comida.

—¿Nada de tu gusto? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas cuando Harry trataba de decidir entre ensalada o carbohidratos.

Carbohidratos... Eso serviría para su entrenamiento, Harry siempre llegaba como león a medio morir de hambre al gran comedor o a las cocinas cuando Oliver o Angelina lo tenían horas practicando con la snitch o jugadas de quidditch.

Arroz, papas y algo que parecía una salsa sería su almuerzo.

—¿Es que acaso eres sordo? —volvía a preguntar la voz a sus espaldas y Harry suspiró. No había manera que él quisiera hablar con personas que solo lo miraban en menos por ser «adinerado», solo querían pelea, quizás quejarse del sistema que él poco y nada podía controlar, pero su paciencia tenía límites y sabía que el idiota solo lo seguiría molestando aún más si cedía ahora.

Harry tomó su bandeja y caminó a un espacio disponible, estaba al centro de todo, había un puesto disponible a la derecha y al frente, pero todo lo demás estaba completamente ocupado por personas que ya comenzaban a formar lazos.

—Tch, ¿qué se cree? —escucho decir Harry a lo lejos el mismo idiota que lo estaba molestando en la fila.

—¿Ya puedes dejarlo? Es como si te gustara que te ignorara.

—¡No es así! ¿Quién se cree que es él? ¿Todopoderoso? Aquí no le servirá tener todo ese dinero.

—Es cierto, así que déjalo en paz, ya nos reiremos cuando se devuelva llorando a la capital por no soportar el entrenamiento.

Risas bulliciosas siguieron el estamento, mas Harry solo pudo apretar el tenedor en su mano y contar hasta mil de ser necesario.

Él tenía que ser tolerante, no tenía que pelear, siquiera valdría la pena si eran ellos quienes se terminarían yendo, él tenía que tranquilizarse y pronto.

El almuerzo siguió un ritmo algo lento, ahora el lugar estaba repleto de gente y habían unos soldados entre las mesas fijándose en la gente a su alrededor. Cuando Harry terminó de comer, se levantó del lugar y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde sacó la comida esperando a que las personas detrás del mesón le prestaran atención.

—Disculpa, ¿qué hago con esto? ¿Tengo que lavarlo o es por turnos? —inquirió Harry mostrando su bandeja.

—Mhm... Déjalo allí. Ya les tocará limpiar su desorden.

¡Ja! Harry tenía razón, era por sistemas de turnos que cocinaban y limpiaban el lugar. Harry asintió y dejó su bandeja en una mesa vacía, pero ahora que la veía con más atención estaba llena de agua y jabón.

—¿Me tengo que ir o espero instrucciones? —preguntó ya retirándose del lugar.

—Tienes que esperar, pronto llegará el comandante Christopher Strauss. Él dará los pasos a seguir.

Siquiera había terminado de responder la chica que le respondió a Harry cuando cinco soldados ingresaron al comedor. Los soldados que se encontraban almorzando se pararon rápidamente y saludaron en una posición que Harry no conocía, pero decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a la mesa y sentarse en el primer puesto disponible.

—Descansen, soldados. —fue lo que dijo el hombre del centro.

Tenía el cabello algo corto, de color castaño claro y ojos marrones. No llevaba ningún tipo de corbata o pajarita, solo una sencilla camisa blanca y, sobre eso, su chaqueta color arena con el parche de la división y algunas insignias condecorativas.

—Mi nombre es Christopher Strauss. A mi derecha está el comandante Cyprien Coste, él es el encargado de darles clases sobre titanes, formaciones y otras cosas útiles. —Harry lo vio, un hombre de lentes y cabello ya ceniza con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro. Comandante Strauss, por otra parte, siguió hablando—: comandante Keith Shadies está encargado de su entrenamiento. Los capitanes David Parsons y Emilie Desjardins también ayudarán en el proceso de convertirlos en soldados útiles para la corona.

» Como sabrán, la tasa de deserción es de un 33 %. Ese número es alto no porque queramos, sino porque el entrenamiento será duro, algunos de ustedes lo notarán de inmediato, el que no tiene el coraje, la determinación, la fuerza y la perseverancia para seguir este camino. Muchos de ustedes lucharán contra titanes, muchos de ustedes morirán en el campo y tienen que aceptar eso como un hecho. No permitiremos deserción dentro del campo de batalla, así que esta es su oportunidad para determinar si efectivamente quieren dar su vida por la corona, por lo que queda de la humanidad.

» Hay otras personas que morirán en el trayecto, este no es un camino fácil y espero que todo lo que les digamos durante este mes les sirva para tomar una decisión informada.

» Sin nada más que añadir, el día de hoy solo será de reconocimiento. Al final de mes el número de cadetes disminuirá un poco y estaremos listos para movernos de lugar. Comandante Shadies les dará la información restante. Mañana espero verlos a las 05:00 desayunando. Buena suerte, a todos ustedes.

Sin nada más que decir, comandante Strauss se retiró en conjunto al comandante Coste, dejando a los dos capitanes y el comandante Shadies.

—¡¿Pues qué están mirando?! ¡De pie! Es hora de recorrer este lugar para que no se pierdan —gritó y espetó el hombre, Harry suspiró largo y profundo. Así que él era ese tipo de profesores... Un Snape cualquiera.

« _Yay_ », pensó Harry para sus adentros, « _ahora me toca tratar de no llevarme terriblemente con él como con Snape_ ». No, Harry no quería eso, sobre todo porque Snape era ese tipo de personas engañosas y escurridizas que escondían más de lo que debían. Harry, por primera vez, le iba a hacer caso a su magia, era lo que lo mantuvo vivo por años —y seguía haciéndolo—, así que trataría de no antagonizar con el pobre hombre.

Palabra clave: trataría.

Sobre todo porque parecía que el hombre disfrutaba gritándole en la cara a las personas y diciéndole lo mucho que apestaban.

—¡Tú! ¡Nombre!

—Harry Potter —respondió el pelinegro haciendo el saludo un poco más lento de lo que los otros reclutas lo hicieron, pero Harry sabía que molestaría menos a Shadis si lo hacía bien que demorarse unos segundos más.

—Potter, ¿eh? —el tipo parecía que solo tenía dos volúmenes: alto y más alto porque incluso ahora que estaba «hablando», muchas personas parecían poder escuchar su voz en el campo abierto.

—Sí, señor.

—Y dime, cuál es tu miserable pueblo, Potter.

—Aegasson.

—¿Aegasson? ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?! ¡Suena como a un nombre inventado!

—Puede ser, señor.

—¡¿Puede?! ¡¿Qué puede ser, Potter?!

—Que sea un nombre inventado.

—Ahh, entonces no sabes.

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces qué sabes?

—Que ya no vivo allí, señor.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Te crees muy gracioso, Potter?! ¡¿Acaso crees que estoy para tus bromas?!

La verdad es que estuvieron así por un tiempo. Lo que Shadies quería era romper la determinación y obstinación que Harry emanaba por sus ojos y Harry estaba controlándolo todo bien, claro, hasta que salieron sus padres.

—... ¿O es que acaso la tonta de tu mami te dijo eso? —y Harry frunció el ceño ya irritado—, ¿qué? ¿Acaso toqué fibra sensible? ¿Es tu mami una ton...

—No debería insultar a personas que no conoce, comandante, ni mucho menos personas que ya no están entre nosotros. —Fue la cortante réplica que le dio Harry sin siquiera darle tiempo al otro para terminar la pregunta anterior—. Allí es donde trazo la línea —eso fue más un susurro para el mismo comandante que para sus compañeros reclutas que miraron la escena de reojo increíblemente incómodos o asustados.

Shadis lo miró fijamente e hizo una horrible mueca que no ocultó totalmente el dolor tras esos ojos y profundas ojeras.

—Contestón y rebelde. Muy bien, Potter. Creo que es hora de que alguien aprenda lo que significa el trabajo duro.

Correr por obstáculos era un horror, sobre todo porque había algunos que Harry no sabía cómo cruzar así que tenía que esperar instrucciones de cómo hacerlo y luego hacerlo diez veces más porque se retrasó. Incluso así, Harry lo prefería de esta manera, así se quedara sin cena y cayera completamente hambriento y agotado en la litera. Prefería quedarse con la peor cama, dormir poco y despertar adolorido que soportar a una persona insultar a su madre solamente porque no sabía dónde más atacar. No, Harry trazaría allí la línea de lo que sería capaz de soportar y de lo que no.

• ✧ •

Para cuando Shadis terminó de castigarlo, Harry ya sentía como si un sencillo paso más haría que sus músculos se deshicieran. Llegó a la barraca número siete cuando todos estaban a punto de acostarse, las cocinas ya estaban cerradas así que no sacaba nada con ir en esa dirección para alimentarse, pero no le importó, tenía unas reservas dentro de su maleta, así que solo tendría que comer un poco y beber agua del baño para saciar la sequedad de su boca, pero primero se bañaría, por Merlín que lo haría porque sentía como si oliera a troll de montaña.

Entró arrastrando los pies al lugar y poco a poco las conversaciones animadas que había escuchado en su camino a las barracas cesó ante su ingreso. Buscó agotado su valija y la halló en un rincón abandonada, tal y como esperaba por el conjunto de runas que talló en la manilla. Algunos reclutas se dieron vuelta a verlo entre curiosos y burlescos, pero Harry no les prestó atención, sencillamente caminó a su valija y buscó alrededor cuál sería su litera.

—¿Con quién me toca? —preguntó sin ánimos.

—Es la litera 14. —Contestó un chico de unos diecisiete años, cabellos extremadamente rizados y piel oscura. Harry solo arrastró su equipaje y caminó hacia el adolescente que le había hablado. Era su compañero de litera, tal y como había pensado, porque él estaba de pie a la litera mirándolo con alegría y burla en sus ojos.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —fue todo lo que le preguntó Harry.

—A mí me da lo mismo.

—Arriba. —Fue lo que contestó Harry. Con un poco de esfuerzo subió su baúl a la cama de arriba que rechinó un poco ante el esfuerzo y abrió el equipaje. Las literas no eran tan altas como Harry sospechaba, pero sí lo suficiente como para cortar un poco la visual de lo que había dentro de su valija. La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces y llamó sutilmente sus artículos de aseo y ropa de cama, una vez que los artículos estuvieron en su poder, Harry cerró su baúl y lo dejó allí sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a abrirlo por mucho que les diera curiosidad. Sin mediar ninguna palabra extra, caminó arrastrando los pies a la sala de baño y bostezando, no podía esperar a dormir.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a los baños, al parecer, estaban más cerca de los dormitorios porque muchas veces los soldados se tenían que cambiar de ropa producto del sudor, por lo menos eso era lo que creía Harry, por lo que agradeció que tras un corto trayecto pudiera entrar a una especie de baño de prefectos, solo que no había una gigantesca tina, sino hileras de duchas de tamaño respetable y con una puerta que cubría solo lo necesario.

Estuvo a punto de ingresar a la primera, pero solo pudo ver cuán sucio el piso estaba para que la rehuyera como la plaga. Harry no podía evitarlo, Petunia lo había criado en un lugar asquerosamente pulcro. En la casa de los Weasley solo bastaba con un floreo de una varita y todo estaba reluciente en las salas de baño y lo mismo podía decirse de Grimmauld Place donde, pese a que la mitad de la casa estuviera cayéndose por el polvo, Dobby y el resto de la orden limpiaba el baño con regularidad.

Y Harry no iba a hablar de Hogwarts donde los elfos limpiaban todo y lo único sucio que Harry tenía que soportar era su baúl que no estaba exactamente sucio, sino desordenado.

No. Harry no entraría a esa ducha, ni a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse de la quinta ducha se pudo dar cuenta de cuán ridículo estaba siendo en este momento. ¡No había nadie mirándolo! Hastiado, bufó ante su incompetencia y llamó su varita de su funda escondida en su antebrazo y lanzó un  _tergeo_  a toda la ducha y cuanto hechizo de limpieza pudiera recordar. Pronto, Harry sintió el leve aroma a lavanda que producía un hechizo en particular para limpiar cualquier superficie.

—Ahora sí. —Suspiró contento.

Al principio dio el agua para lanzar un chillido ante lo fría que esta estaba, pero él ya se encontraba más que agotado. Importándole poco y nada, lanzó otro hechizo el cabezal de la ducha y murmuró un  _aqualens_  para calentar el agua que salía de esta. Un tibio chorro chocó con su adolorida espalda y gimió. Merlín, cómo echaba de menos una tina. Harry se tomó su tiempo dentro del baño, su ropa estaba colgada afuera de la puerta que cortaba la vista de su cuerpo, pero tampoco quería ser tan descuidado como para quedarse por mucho tiempo.

Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran para luego proceder a limpiarse con furia, quitando el olor a sudor con su jabón y lavándose el pelo hasta quitar todo el sudor, tierra y grasa que había producido. Se limpió las uñas que estaban negras producto de la tierra y masajeó un poco sus adoloridos pies, aprovechando de poner unas pomadas para las ampollas que se habían formado producto de las largas horas corriendo y saltando.

Cuando se sintió nuevamente humano, Harry tomó sus toallas y colgó una en sus caderas mientras que la otra en su cabello para frota el exceso de agua tranquilamente, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas. Arrastró los pies hasta la banca que estaba en los baños y suspiró, tenía que sentarse allí y cuidar de sus heridas, por suerte la pomada evitaba que la suciedad entrara en contacto con la herida, pero tenía que ponerle una venda si no quería que se descascarara por completo.

Fue un proceso lento, pero Harry aprovechó cada minuto de silencio, haciendo muecas ante sus pies, sobando aceites relajantes para algunos músculos interiores y tomando una poción relajante. Harry era suertudo y lo sabía. Él era un mago, tenía ventajas sobre otros reclutas que tendrían que sufrir por cada corte, dolor y enfermedad, pero Harry hace años había dejado de pensar en la injusticia que esto era, sobre todo porque desde que llegó aquí él sabía que tenía un stock limitado de pociones y tenía que comenzar a buscar hiervas e ingredientes que sirvieran para pociones básicas.

Nunca en su vida había odiado tanto los libros de pociones y el catálogo de reemplazo que Hermione había echado en su bolso de piel de moke.  _1001 maneras de hacer pociones a lo muggle_  era el peor libro de la historia.

De todas formas, ese era el maldito libro que le había dado más viales de pociones básicas como los aceites para relajación, pomadas curativas y la maldita poción pimentónica.

Era injusto que los muggles no tuvieran magia, pero también era injusto que Harry hubiera llegado aquí sin posibilidades de volver. Quizás si fuera un experto en rituales lo lograría, pero Harry sabía cuáles eran sus fortalezas y debilidades y crear rituales, experimentar y buscar ingredientes mágicos no eran lo suyo. Cuando por fin su cuerpo se sentía como si no se fuera a desmoronar cuando caminara, Harry comenzó a vestirse. No sabía cuánto se había demorado, pero supuso que mucho considerando que habían menos personas despiertas y hablando en la barraca cuando llegó.

—Por fin, pensé que te habías muerto por allí —murmuró su compañero de litera—. Soy Cyrus Lakatos.

—Harry Potter.

—¡Eso lo saben todos! Eres el niño rico que vino a jugar a ser soldado.

—Lo que sea...

—¿Siquiera te importa lo que el resto diga de ti? —preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto el chico. Harry estaba ya lo suficientemente agotado como para tener filtro en su boca y paciencia. Así que, mientras suspiraba y escalaba su camino a la parte superior de la litera, Harry murmuró sin pensarlo dos veces:

—¿Por qué? No importa lo que diga, no van a dejar de pensar eso. Las acciones valen más que mil palabras. Además, poco y nada me importa lo que piensen de mí, yo sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí y no tengo tiempo para andar peleando con personas con complejo de inferioridad.

Harry no dijo nada más. Maniobró su baúl al suelo con cuidado para poder dormir. Él ya había caído a los brazos de Morfeo cuando cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir, fue por ese motivo que se perdió la mirada de apreciación de su compañero de litera y el desdén del hombre que estaba en la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Harry está en el ejército! Por fin :DDD. Estuve pensando mucho cómo describir este capítulo, pero pensé en la personalidad de Harry y él es definitivamente el tipo de persona que traza la línea cuando se trata de sus personas queridas, pero también trata de pasar desapercibido cuando puede, así que espero haya quedado bien :).
> 
> Entramos formalmente al segundo arco de Sibilino, así que espero estén tan entusiasmados como yo. He estado escribiendo poco ahora (tiempo y problemas que me impiden conectarme), pero trataré de ponerme al día ;).
> 
> Por fin comenzarán a leer las aventuras de Harry en el ejército, así que espero estén tan ansiosos como yo de ver cómo van las cosas. Gracias por su eterna paciencia y si (porque alguien preguntó) alguno de uds. se inspiran en hacer fanart de este fanfic, estaré gustosa de verlo y ligarlo a la cuenta, no me molesta en lo absoluto que dibujen mis fanfics (gracias por preguntar, de todas formas).
> 
>  
> 
> _Sooo, no Levi yet, you will have to be patient!_
> 
>  
> 
> Algunas noticias: actualicé las guías de Sibilino en FB y Tumblr. En este arco, Harry comenzará a ser más osado y descubrirá un par de cosillas que él no sabrá qué significan, también enfrentará nuevos desafíos y... sorpresas. Ya veremos cuando vuelva a aparecer Levi.
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, agradecería sus impresiones, bookmarks, favoritos, comentarios, suscripciones, etc. _See you next week!_
> 
>  
> 
> _-Derwyd_


	12. EDM3D

>  «Pies, ¿para qué los quiero si tengo alas pa' volar?».  
> —Frida Kahlo,  _pintora_.

Durante las primeras semanas, Harry pudo apreciar lo que era trabajar como elfo doméstico. Si él era honesto consigo mismo, su problema no era levantarse temprano, después de todo había sufrido toda una infancia con Petunia Dursley y la ballena de su esposo; luego había ido a Hogwarts donde las clases variaban en horario dependiendo de la disciplina (Astronomía a las una de la mañana y hasta las tres); luego estuvo la cacería de horrocruxes donde Harry dormía poco y las ojeras llegaron a ser parte de su cara incluso cuando llegó a este mundo. A menudo, Harry estaba despierto a las cinco de la mañana mirando cómo la oscuridad se tornaba en alba, pero ahora era exactamente todo lo contrario, porque una cosa era  _despertarse_  temprano y la otra era  _despertarse y trabajar_.

A las seis, todos los reclutas ya debían estar de pie y desayunando, a las siete de la mañana estarían en el campo principal haciendo ejercicios, corriendo, aprendiendo técnicas básicas de pelea. Luego entrarían en receso e ingresarían al salón por cuatro horas seguidas aprendiendo la estructura del ejército, luego aprendiendo maneras de lucha contra personas, pelear contra titanes, biología titán y cuanta cosa pudieran enseñarles.

Le pareció dudoso a Harry que tan poco se supiera de los titanes pese a estar  _desde tiempos inmemoriales_  en existencia. ¿Es que siquiera podían capturar uno? Mas él nunca preguntó nada, ya suficiente tenía con ser el niño rico y tener que apretar los puños hasta más no poder. Además, Harry ya había aprendido sobre lo que les sucedía a las personas que preguntaban mucho, tendría que buscar otra manera para saber lo que necesitaba, sino, solo pondría en riesgo su vida y la de los Kivi.

La primera semana vio la despedida de doce personas, fueron aquellas que no pensaron cuán difícil era la vida de un militar y fueron los primeros en retractarse; la segunda semana, se fueron los que se rompieron ante la presión de Shadies y sus palabras, fueron alrededor de treinta personas que no pudieron soportar más las palabras y el trabajo duro y, al comenzar la tercera semana, Harry por fin recibió su uniforme.

Pantalones crema ceñidos a sus piernas para mayor movilidad; una chaqueta de cuero con la insignia de tropa de reclutas y abajo, escrito con letras más pequeñas, decía  _Ciclo Nº 102_ ; botas largas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas; una especie de cinturón doble de cuero marrón que tenía hebillas por distintas partes (el arnés); y, finalmente, una especie de protector, pero que no era protector y más hebillas.

Harry recibió toda su ropa sin decir ni una palabra, pero poco y nada entendía para qué servían tantas hebillas, tiras de cuero y el protector que no era protector hasta que un capitán ayudante del comandante Coste llegó a explicar al salón cómo se suponía que debían vestirse.

Y todo partía por los pantalones, luego el cinturón que no era cinturón y ajustar las hebillas una por una a sus caderas, muslos, pantorrillas y engancharlo en sus pies. Al terminar, recién allí se podían poner las botas largas. Una vez que la parte inferior estuviera lista, podían comenzar con la parte de arriba. Los soldados podían utilizar cualquier camiseta, polera o sudadera que quisieran, pero encima de esta  _siempre_  tenían que utilizar el protector que no era protector y ajustarlo a sus hombros y pectorales para luego unir todo al cinturón que no era cinturón. Harry no sabía por qué no les ponían nombre a las cosas, pero suponía que a estas alturas todo daba lo mismo.

Finalmente, podrían ponerse la chaqueta que los calificaba como reclutas con la insignia de dos espadas.

¿Y todo esto para qué?

—En la semana les haremos pruebas para ver si pueden utilizar el EDM3D, así que cuiden de su uniforme, de ahora en adelante harán sus ejercicios con él, a menos que se les informe lo contrario.

Capitán Parsons decidió que ya había perdido el tiempo suficiente con ellos, hoy era uno de los días que habían separado las clases entre hombres y mujeres y Harry suponía que eso tenía que ver que toda la clase estuvo desnuda por momentos tratando de vestirse de la manera adecuada.

Harry tampoco consideró mucho sus palabras, demasiado confundido con tantas hebillas y haciendo ejercicios para soltarlas y ajustarlas cuando le molestaran. Le habían dado tres uniformes para que así pudiera lavar o reemplazar el roto y dos pares de botas largas. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio universo que Cyrus lo asustó un poco cuando apareció de la nada con una amplia sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

—¿No estás emocionado? —preguntó de la nada.

—¿Por qué? —la duda era palpable en las palabras de Harry, frunciendo el ceño levemente y pensando en qué podría haber excitado tanto a Cyrus para que casi estuviera en puntillas de la emoción.

—¡Porque vamos a ver si podemos utilizar el EDM3D! Escuché decir a Joanne que más tarde nos darán el equipo y nos enseñarán cómo limpiarlo.

—¿El  _EDMqué_? —preguntó Harry ahora sí frunciendo el ceño.

—¡El EDM3D, Harry! ¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?! El aparato para volar —dijo impaciente Cyrus.

¿Volar?

¡Volar! ¡EL APARATO PARA VOLAR! Los ojos de Harry se abrieron amplios y un brillo que asustó un poco a Cyrus tomó sus ojos.

—¡Volar! Oh por Merlín, ¡por fin! Pensé que este día nunca llegaría —habló Harry excitadamente—. ¿Crees que nos hagan volar hoy?

—N-no lo sé... Oye, trata de no hacer lo que hiciste el primer día, ¿está bien? Relájate.

—Volar... —Harry siquiera estaba escuchando a Cyrus, él estaba completamente perdido en pensamientos de cómo funcionaba el dispositivo de vuelo. « _EDM3D, Harry, trata de memorizarlo de una vez por todas_ ». Se preguntó si quizás podía agregarle las pocas runas que manejaba, la de protección, durabilidad y una de resistencia mágica.

La tarde no llegó lo suficientemente rápido para Harry quien ansiaba tener en sus manos  _ya_  el equipo de maniobras, estaba ansioso por saber cómo funcionaba, si era aire comprimido el que utilizaban, si las cosas que parecían pistolas eran de acero. ¡Tantas preguntas! Cuando por fin, después del almuerzo, llamaron a todos los reclutas a la sala principal, a cada uno le entregaron un dispositivo enumerado y en perfecto estado. Iniciaron la entrega por nombre de lista, así que Harry tuvo que ser paciente en su lugar, tratando de no removerse incómodo cada vez que veía el lento proceso de entrega, pero cuando por fin su fila se pudo acercar al mesón donde estaban todos los equipos relucientes, nuevos y esperando por sus dueños, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír salvajemente.

—Potter, Harry —llamó la chica en la mesa.

—Aquí.

—Bien. Este es tu equipo, es el 137 S. Está en perfecto estado, en caso de rotura o falla, dirígete a la sala de reparaciones en el segundo piso, con Jones. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Cómo se usa?

—Capitán Desjardins les enseñará eso junto a comandante Coste. ¿Otra pregunta?

—No.

—Toma tu equipo y no lo uses hasta que te den instrucciones.

Y cuidarlo Harry hizo. No dejó que nadie tocara su maravilloso equipo de vuelo, estaba más que ansioso por poder volar, quería saber si la sensación sería la misma que en su escoba, quería saber cuán rápido podía ir, quería...

—¿No crees que luce demasiado excitado por algo tan… peligroso? —preguntó otro recluta a Cyrus quien miraba entre preocupado e interesado el cómo Harry prácticamente  _vibraba_  en su asiento, se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener la energía y ganas que tenía de simplemente probar el equipo, pero nadie se acercaba a Harry porque se había ganado entre la odiosidad y respeto de algunos reclutas.

—Esto puede terminar o muy bien o muy mal. —Fue todo lo que Cyrus pudo responder.

Tres de la tarde y Harry no había probado ni un bocado de su comida, demasiado preocupado por llegar tarde a clases y perderse la introducción del equipo volador « _EDM3D, Harry. ¿Hasta cuándo le dirás equipo volador?_ », se regañó internamente, pero incluso así caminó por delante de Cyrus quien ya había comenzado a reírse del inhumano interés que tenía Harry.

La clase pasó tediosa para algunos, pero Harry era un hombre con propósito. Allí le enseñaron a desarmar, limpiar y hacer reparaciones básicas de su equipo, solo necesitó un desatornillador, paño y lubricante, nada más, pero Harry ahora sabía cómo se suponía que debía funcionar el EDM3D, cómo se conectaba con los tanques de gas (que realmente deberían haber sido aire comprimido porque por Merlín, esas cosas podían explotar), cómo se ocupaban las pistolas (« _pistones, Harry, pistones de control manual del EDM3D_ ») y cómo era la teoría del movimiento.

Todos necesitaban tener fuerza física, habilidad y fuerza mental y Harry sabía que tenía todo eso y más.

Fue a las cinco de la tarde cuando se dirigieron nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento para la prueba inicial, allí se vería si podían permanecer en posición vertical y sin moverse. Habían estructuras de madera y cables de algún tipo de aleación que le recordaban a Harry a los titiriteros.

—¡Muy bien, reclutas! —se escuchó el vozarrón de Shadies por todo el campo —, hoy veremos de qué están hechos realmente.

Harry miró la primera tanda de reclutas, cómo los enganchaban a la máquina, cómo algunos de ellos no podían mantenerse en posición, cómo algunos se movían sin siquiera pensarlo y Harry sonrió salvaje, excitado y lleno de adrenalina. Allí de pie mirando a sus compañeros, él solo lo supo, como cuando vio la escoba en el césped hace ya muchos años, que pese a toda la inseguridad, al verla allí en el suelo solo le susurró  _arriba_  y la tenía en su mano, el poder, la energía, la magia.

Él solo lo supo en ese entonces que estaba hecho para estar en el cielo

—¿Y de qué te ríes, Potter? ¿Ansioso? —fueron las burlescas palabras de Shadies—, pues veamos si tantas ganas están justificadas.

Harry siquiera lo dudo, sencillamente esperó a que su compañero bajara y caminar al lugar mirando todo maravillado, él no lo dudó ni por un segundo. Los ganchos puestos en su cinturón, la orden dada por Shadies para alzarlo y eso fue todo. Poco a poco Harry comenzó a ascender, Cyrus lo miraba como si esperaba que en cualquier momento Harry se diera vuelta, comenzara a tambalearse en el aire tratando de mantenerse en posición, pero para Harry fue todo natural, cómo su estómago se contrajo para ajustarse, sus piernas tomaron vida propia para ayudar a su centro de gravedad y pese al viento, Harry solo se movía por la leve brisa.

Sólido en el aire como en la tierra, Harry vio las montañas desde la altura y sonrió; y curioso, como siempre, no esperó a ver si se podía mover como se le antojara en el aparato.

—¡Potter! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Esto no es un juguete!

—Solo quiero saber si me puedo mover como quiero, señor.

—¡Eso es para después!

—Pero ya estoy arriba.

—¡Potter, para! ¡No de cabeza!

—Uno nunca sabe cómo va a volar.

—¡Bájenlo!

—¡No! Un rato más, lo prometo.

—¡Que no es un juguete!

Harry Potter había nacido para estar en el aire.

• ✧ •

El verano dio paso al otoño y con este, la tropa de reclutamiento había decidido moverse a la cabina para el entrenamiento de inverno donde los nevazones eran más intensos y las maniobras en el EDM3D más peligrosas, pero la discusión entre Shadies, Coste y Strauss había llegado a un punto álgido.

—Se está perdiendo aquí. —Y ese fue el único veredicto que Strauss le dio a Coste y Shadies.

—Todavía le falta aprender cosas —contraargumentó el comandante Shadies.

—Es cierto, pero ya no está a la altura de sus compañeros. Tú lo has visto. Puede que sea por su edad o qué se yo, pero Potter ya no tiene espacio en este ciclo de reclutas. Sé que te molesta el cómo vuela, pero el chico es un genio en el aire. Sus habilidades están a la par o incluso más desarrolladas que las del capitán Levi y lo sabes.

—Cyprien, has estado muy callado —habló Shadies a su compañero—. ¿Algo que agregar?

—Ahh —fue el amplio suspiro que dio el aludido—... Creo que ambos tienen razón, pero quizás en vez de ponerlo en el ciclo 100, que es lo que tú quieres hacer, Christopher, ¿por qué no lo movemos al ciclo 101? Allí veremos si está tan avanzado como parece y, de todas formas, terminará un año antes que los otros reclutas.

—Sería moverlo a las barracas 3 —fue el murmullo que les llegó a ambos comandantes por parte de Strauss—... Está bien. Si sigue mostrando señales de que las tareas o ejercicios son muy fáciles para él, siempre podemos adelantarlo nuevamente. Potter muestra altos índices de resiliencia, así que dudo esto le molestará.

Shadies lo sabía muy bien, que Potter siquiera se molestaría en preguntar por qué. Por algún motivo, pese a no prestar mucha atención a las clases de Coste, sí sabía las tácticas básicas, pensar rápido y analizar la situación. Sus habilidades con el equipo EDM3D eran admirables y llegaban a ser hasta obscenas. Potter parecía volar entre árboles, nieve, lluvias y vientos casi huracanados.

Él parecía tomar todo a su ventaja entre los árboles o los edificios, disfrutaba la vida silvestre como nunca antes había visto y eso maravillaba e inquietaba al hombre quien no podía controlar, por mucho que lo mandara a dar vueltas o ejercicios extras, al loco de Potter.

Le habían apodado  _vencejo_ , de todos los nombres que se les pudo haber ocurrido a los cientos de reclutas del ciclo 102, escogieron el nombre perfecto para un humano que tenía una capacidad inhumada de maniobra aérea y también el tiempo en que pueden estar en el aire. Era sorprendente ver a Potter volar, sobre todo porque no ocupaba mucho en gas cuando lo hacía, el sencillamente se impulsaba con el gas y agarraba vuelo dejando atrás los cables que lo mantenía en el aire, se movía con precisión y rapidez, su agudo sentido de la vista hacía capaz de que él evitara ramas u objetos que se interponían entre él y su espacio aéreo y, lo más terrible de todo, Harry no le temía al descenso. Si Keith era honesto consigo mismo, su actitud era bastante arriesgada y lo dejaría calvo si no hubiera decidido ya pelarse su cabellera por completo. No obstante, esa misma confianza en su vuelo, en cómo responder ante cualquier situación había hecho considerar sus habilidades.

A meses de cumplir los veinte, Harry Potter fue ascendido del ciclo de reclutas 102 al 101, donde sus compañeros no tardaron en curiosear sobre el nuevo recluta, los motivos de su presencia, algunos malos tratos y, posteriormente, el reluctante respeto, odiosidad o cariño que nació entre ellos.

• ✧ •

Sucedió una tarde en el segundo y último año de entrenamiento de Harry. Los comandantes de la Tropa de Reclutas le habían informado que pese a sus impresionantes habilidades en ciertos campos, él se mantendría en ese ciclo para mejorar y pulir sus  _otras_  habilidades como respetar la jerarquía y diversos tipos de tácticas que Harry encontraba en desuso y de las cuales poco y nada podía hacer para evitar su uso.

Como consecuencia de aquella decisión, Harry tuvo que ir a dejar un informe con su comportamiento y decisión a la central porque, según Shadies, era su culpa que tuvieran que hacer tantos informes y justificar su presencia en la tropa. Harry solo tuvo permiso para llevarse un caballo y algunas provisiones para el viaje (Harry no era el mejor jinete, pero se salvaba, muy para la dicha de sus compañeros de barraca quienes se burlaban de sus abismales habilidades en el caballo que él sabía no eran mediocres, pero distaban mucho de su habilidad de vuelo).

Harry llegó por la noche a Sina, concretamente al distrito Ehrmich donde lo esperaba el comandante Strauss quien no había estado en el campamento durante tres meses. Solo tenía que buscar una posada para pasar la noche y, en la mañana, entregar los documentos al comandante o la persona que estuviera a cargo de la central y allí fue donde pasó lo impensable. Harry solo había dejado su caballo, Bia, en el establo como le indicó el personal. Las calles de Ehrmich estaban semivacías, había bares, hostales, residencias, algunos locales abiertos. Gente estaba caminando de vez en cuando, mas lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue un hombre vestido de negro. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que lucir sospechosos? ¡El negro siquiera era un color que era de fácil reconocimiento en la noche!; sin embargo, Harry ya lo había visto, siempre los veía, personas de negro caminar en la noche, ocultando su rostro de vez en cuando, tratando de parecer lo menos sospechosos posibles, pero lo único que lograban era atraer aún más la atención del mago.

Era molesto.

Era estúpido.

Era irresponsable.

Incluso así, Harry siempre caía.

—Volveré de inmediato. —Fue lo que le dijo al propietario del local mientras seguía estirándose al extraño de ropas oscuras.

Harry aprovechó la oscuridad de un callejón y se escondió por unos segundos para apurarse y sacar su capa de invisibilidad, ponérsela y seguir al tipo lanzando rápidamente un hechizo para amortiguar sus pasos.

Lo siguió por calles hasta que dobló para entrar en lo que Harry suponía era un local, solo que la calle era un callejón sin salida y se había encerrado sin intención de hacerlo.

—¿Dónde estás, pequeño ratón?  _Puedo olerte_ —los vellos de la nuca y brazos de Harry se erizaron. Harry reconocería ese tipo de tono en cualquier lado, era uno que preludia muerte y guerra, uno sádico y despiadado listo para la acción. Él solo pudo aguantar la respiración—. Vamos, sé que estás por aquí, puedo sentirte, sabes, hace unas cuantas calles. ¿Cómo te estás escondiendo de mí?

No supo cómo, pero el tipo en cortos pasos estaba a unos metros de él. Era rápido, tenía largas piernas y su cuerpo, pese a su edad, estaba tonificado.

Peligroso.

La tensión parecía aumentar por segundo, una pistola que Harry definitivamente le parecía más moderna llegó a la mano del hombre quien, desquiciado, comenzaba a rumiar entre dientes apuntando a cada rincón el arma.

—Vamos, vamos, pequeño bicho, ¿dónde estás? —y luego, luego la salvación cayó del cielo,  _literalmente_.

—¿Capitán Ackerman? —dijo una rubia de lentes, rostro serio y mirada irritada—, ¿está ebrio nuevamente?

—¡No estoy ebrio! Alguien me estaba siguiendo y los arrinconé, pero no lo encuentro, pequeño bicharraco.

—Capitán, es un callejón sin salida y solo hay basura aquí. No hay nadie.

—...

—¿Ha estado bebiendo de nuevo?

—... Puede ser.

—Ahh... Pues nos tenemos que ir, el rey solicita su presencia y la Policía Militar anda cerca, así que tenemos que irnos.

—Tch... PM valen mierda con sus escopetas y narices en el cielo. ¡Un montón de engreídos e idiotas! ¡Siquiera usan el equipo de maniobra! Debiluchos...

—Como diga, capitán.

Harry se la quedó mirando, mas que por sus palabras que lo inquietaban, se la quedó mirando por su equipo, tan distinto y a la vez similar del que usaban. Los eyectores de gas estaban en su espalda, las armas parecían ser más livianas y de fácil acceso y, sobre todo, definitivamente sería más fácil y eficiente volar con esa cosa.

Harry quería ese aparato ahora, de inmediato, pero podía reconocer el peligro en el cual estaba. Al parecer, había algo con esta rama del ejército que no como él se lo esperaba. Harry sabía que las diez personas con las notas más altas podrían unirse a la Policía Militar y ese, en un comienzo, había sido su objetivo hasta que se enteró hace un par de semanas que esa rama del ejército no usaba de manera recurrente el equipo de maniobra.

Ahora, Harry podía ser muchas cosas, pero él no se quedaría sin volar. Prefería mil veces el camino largo y ahora más que nunca estaba satisfecho con su decisión, si ellos estaban en la Policía Militar, eso significaba que algo raro estaba pasando allí adentro, ahora solo le tocaría escoger entre Garrison y la Legión de Reconocimiento.

La mujer salió volando como había llegado: de un movimiento y sin que nadie la viera. Por otra parte, el tipo (capitán Ackerman) caminó a la salida del callejón pateando las piedras que se le atravesaban. Harry no salió del callejón de inmediato, espero a que los minutos pasaran y caminó lentamente a la salida. Miró por otros lados, incluso el techo, pero ya habían menos personas y Ackerman no se veía por ninguna parte. Suspiró.

Caminó lentamente hasta que pudo encontrar ruido, sus sentidos le decían que no dejara su guardia baja todavía, necesitaba mezclarse entre la multitud y eso significaba entrar como pudiera a un bar para simular su estadía allí por un tiempo y regresar al hostal en la cual se hospedaría. Sería una larga noche.

—¿Cerveza, compañero? —preguntó el barman con una sonrisa amable.

—Claro.

Una larguísima noche.

• ✧ •

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? —inquirió Eckart. Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué responder. Fue a Sina, casi lo pillaron de  _infraganti_ , terminó bebiendo cerveza hasta las tres de la mañana y luego fue a la posada donde el locatario lo miró y negó con la cabeza casi pensando «en qué estuvo pensando» (había llegado un  _poco_  desordenado). Se durmió en su habitación y lo despertaron a las 6:30 para que se fuera a primera hora a la cita programada. Su cabeza lo había matado en el corto trayecto de la posada a la central donde una soldado había recibido el informe por parte de Strauss y lo mando de vuelta al campamento a terminar su entrenamiento del cual solo le quedaban seis meses.

—Bien.

—No, si se te nota —se rio el otro señalando el rostro de Harry con uno de sus dedos. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Su cabeza había terminado de taladrarle, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera ojeras o su piel estuviera más pálida de lo que acostumbraba.

—Anda, vamos a almorzar —hoy era el turno del tercer escuadrón del ciclo 100 para hacer el almuerzo, a ellos les tocaría hacer la cena, por lo cual Harry arrastraría a sus compañeros a el río que estaba cerca del campamento y allí podrían pescar unos peces y cambiar un poco el menú.

El ciclo 100 constaba con solo cinco escuadrones de entr personas. Eran uno de los ciclos más pequeños que ahora se encontraban en entrenamiento. En el primer año, cuando estaban haciendo la escalada en la nieve, hubo una pequeña tormenta que terminó matando a 4 escuadrones completos, incluidos los propios instructores que acompañaron durante todo el camino a los cadetes, fue una semana difícil para el ejército que no supo cómo el clima cambió tan drásticamente.

Harry había llegado a mediados del segundo año al escuadrón de Eckart y con él completaban los seis cadetes. Tres mujeres y tres hombres. Edith, Flora y Gerda, todas más o menos de la misma edad (16-17 años); y Eckart, Ferdinand y Harry, quien era el mayor a sus ya 20 años, miraba a sus compañeros algo sorprendidos. La mayoría eran niños, pero Harry no dudó que la guerra era despiadada y no había manera en que algunos se quedaran sin hacer nada, sobre todo sabiendo que no tenían dinero. Ferdinand tenía solo quince años y ya estaba listo para asesinar a alguien.

Harry lo había hecho a los once, pero eso no significaba que le gustara esta situación, sobre todo porque todavía tenía pesadillas del olor a quemado y el espíritu de Voldemort poseyendo a Quirrell.

—¿Harry?

—Voy, solo dame unos segundos, tengo que ir al baño.

Harry había llegado justo media hora antes de que comenzaran a almorzar, tras cuatro horas y media de trayecto desde Sina y el campamento que se encontraba en Rose, pero cerca de Yarckel, al este. Hoy era el día en que practicarían las maniobras y ataque en equipo con sus EDM3D, así que muchos estaban excitados por eso, también no ayudaba el hecho que practicarían los movimientos con «maniquíes» de titanes y llevarían un conteo de cuántos podrían asesinar.

No era nada como en la vida real, los maniquíes no se movían tanto como algunos titanes, pero serviría para precisar la fuerza necesaria para cortarles el cuello. Harry, por otra parte, estaba más preocupado por las maniobras de equipo. Todos tenían un estándar de trabajo en equipo, era por eso que los colocaban en grupos, pero la forma de vuelo de Harry no era predecible y era demasiado ágil para que sus compañeros lo siguieran, por eso llegaron al acuerdo que Harry sería más como el «apoyo» del escuadrón tras meses de peleas con Shadies y Coste.

Shadies era un tipo bastante apegado a las reglas, pero comandante Coste vio los beneficios de una nueva formación si Harry estaba presente. El grupo, de por sí, siempre se conformaba de cinco integrantes, pero el capitán no era considerado en las maniobras del equipo porque estaría más pendiente de que, en general, todo estuviera yendo bien. Harry sería apoyo extra y podría vigilar si más titanes venían en camino. Harry, literalmente, caería del cielo a matar titanes y dar apoyo a su escuadra, de esta manera también tendría una visual amplia de lo que estaba sucediendo con otros compañeros y dónde sería más útil. Había que ocupar todos los recursos en la lucha contra titanes.

De vez en cuando, Harry tendría que irse a otro escuadrón a practicar la formación, pero al ser tan poco obstructivo en el vuelo de sus compañeros, no causaba tantos problemas al comienzo cuando muchos se asustaban porque volaba como un demente por entre las copas y se dejaba caer sin temor a hacerse puré en el piso.

—¿Nos vamos a almorzar? —preguntó Eckart con una sonrisa fácil en sus labios.

—Claro, vamos.

Harry dejó esos pensamientos de lado, hoy trataría de practicar con sus nuevas espadas, les había puesto una sencilla secuencia de runas para que duraran más: uruz para la fuerza y poder; raidho, para los viajes y la destrucción; algiz, para la protección; y, finalmente, sowilo para el éxito. De una manera gráfica, todas sus posesiones de guerra tenían talladas o zurcidas la secuencia rúnica «· п · Ṛ · ψ · ϟ ·» lo más pequeña y clara posible. A Harry le había costado llegar a esa secuencia, muchas veces las armas se rompían o su EDM3D dejaba de funcionar. En un comienzo, los del departamento de reposición pensaron que Harry estaba rompiendo sus dispositivos a propósito, pero tras verlo caer de tres metros tratando de usar un nuevo EDM3D (al cual le acababa de poner otra secuencia rúnica, pero eso no lo iba a decir), les dio a entender que Harry tenía un poco de mala suerte en ese aspecto, hasta que tres meses atrás logró por fin llegar a una secuencia funcional y decente.

El mago estaba seguro que Hermione estaría sorprendida por su estudio independiente de runas para poder hacer algo que todos los niños de tercer año en Hogwarts habían aprendido a hacer.

—Hoy comeremos gachas —comentó en un suspiro Eckart. Gachas era lo típico que le daban: cereales, frutos secos y trozos de fruta que quedaban en una especie de sopa pegajosa. No era mala comida, pero luego de comer cinco veces a la semana lo mismo, podía llegar a ser reiterativo, era por eso que Harry insistía en ir a pescar o cazar si podían. De vez en cuando, cuando llegaba su paquete de atención, Gilbert o Anthony enviarían una res entera para que la compartiera con sus compañeros.

Los  _días Harry_  eran los (reluctantes —para algunos—) días favoritos de cocina porque nunca sabían qué comerían. Si carne, pescado, legumbres o un tipo de pasta que Harry y sus compañeros de escuadra podían cocinar.

Harry cocinaba y cocinaba bien. Eso era algo que agradaba a muchas personas y molestaba a otras.

—Más tarde trataremos de ir a pescar. Estamos en junio, así que podemos ir a cazar langostas de río —informó Harry pensando un poco. Este clima era apto para que esos tipos de crustáceos vivieran, además, Paradis tenía muchos ríos y había visto uno que otro pez comestible. Con suerte, se encontraría con grandes tilapias.

—¡Oh! Langostas. Hace tiempo que no comemos de esas.

—Era porque no encontrábamos, es difícil cazar y aún más en invierno.

—Espero que tengamos suerte.

Harry asintió.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Ferdinand intentó poner una trampa de conejos y terminó enredándose? —Eckart recordó el día entre risas.

—Sabes que te estoy escuchando, ¿cierto? —Ferdinand era el más joven de los seis y, de algún modo, era el más enojón. Como escuadra, siempre trataban de almorzar juntos, aunque tuvieran otros amigos o compañeros. En este caso, en la mesa en la cual Harry acostumbraba a comer estaba Edith, Ferdinand (que acababa de llegar), Eckart y él.

—No seas aguafiestas, Fer, es solo que no quiere que recordemos cómo terminó él enredado en los árboles esa misma tarde.

—¡Mi equipo estaba deficiente!

—Todos sabemos que eso es mentira —replicó nuevamente Edith con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tú solo apestas volando.

—¡B-bueno! ¡Por lo menos yo sé cómo usar las espadas!

Era lo mismo todos los días a la hora de comer, no importaba si era mañana, tarde o noche, siempre había algo por lo cual discutir en su escuadrón. Si no era porque Eckart molestaba a Ferdinand, era Flora que no dejaba dormir a Gerda por sus ronquidos o Edith que escondía la ropa de Flora o Harry que decidió que estaba ya aburrido y  _tenía_  que hacer algo (como «arrastrar» el colchón de Eckart al bosque y dejarlo dormir allí… aunque no lo arrastró, lo levitó en la noche cuando sabía que no había nadie despierto y estaban cambiando de turno).

—¿Puede el escuadrón  _especial_  callarse de una puta vez? Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de tener un almuerzo tranquilo. —No fue solo Harry quien rodó sus orbes, sino sus compañeros y las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Harry tenía un «archienemigo» en el ejército y ese era el Sonso Eldritch. Sí, tenía un apodo y sí, era así de importante su apodo. Eldritch era el hijo de un comerciante en la muralla de Rose, su hermano mayor murió en la caída de María cuando fue a hacer una entrega al distrito de Shiganshina y él juró en su tumba que vengaría su muerte.

Eldritch en sí no era el problema, ni sus habilidades, ni era mala persona. Solo era que, por algún jodido motivo, no podía soportar a Harry. Quizás era porque Harry era más rico que él, quizás era porque Harry volaba mejor, quizás era porque Harry se había saltado un año de aprendizaje, quizás fuera porque Harry le gustaban los dulces. ¡Nadie lo sabía! Solo que en la tarde cuando movieron a Harry del ciclo 102 al 101, Eldritch juró que él sería el primer cadete de la generación.

A Harry podía importarle menos, Eldritch era bueno en lo que hacía, solo que era molesto hasta el punto en que un día hizo gritar de frustración a Harry quien se fue alzando los brazos y mascullando entre dientes.

Ese fue el día en que Harry, frustrado y al borde del colapso mental, le puso  _el Sonso Eldritch_. Era el apodo más ridículo que se le había ocurrido a Harry por muchos años, pero que sin duda quedó como uno que calificaba de punta a pies cómo podía ser Eldritch.

—Como digas, Eldritch —contestó Edith tratando de aligerar la tensión. Muchos se rieron entre dientes ante la mirada satisfecha que lanzó el idiota sentado cerca de la mesa donde Harry y sus amigos estaban sentados. Lo más gracioso es que siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y el sonso se fue con su pandilla de amigos sin ninguna otra palabra. La mayoría de los que estaban en el comedor lo miraron de reojo al marchar, con sus aires de importancia y uno que otro comentario sobre clases o las prácticas tácticas.

Cuando por fin se marchó del comedor, la mesa en la que Harry estaba sentado lanzó un gran suspiro de incomodidad.

—No sé por qué lo hace —dijo uno de los chicos que estaban más cerca del centro de la mesa que de la punta—. Siempre se sienta cerca, ¿por qué lo hace si le molesta el ruido?

—Porque quiere figurar, Manfred.

—Pero es que no entiendo, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan...  _idiota_?

—Porque es un idiota. Los idiotas no tienen motivos ni argumentos para ser  _idiotas_.

—Marita tiene razón, Manfred. Deja al Sonso Eldritch tranquilo. Se va a meter a la PM por todo habla de la «pulcra» institución.

—Pero Marviiiin —gemía lastimeramente Manfred—, ¡yo también quiero ir a PM! Ahora tendré que postular a Garrison para no verlo.

—¿No que en eso habíamos quedado hace meses? —fue la inocente pregunta que hizo Harry y que terminó haciendo reír a muchos de sus compañeros.

—Hombre, Harry, para —dijo Edith entre risas—. ¡No ves que Sonso quedará solo en la PM!

—Creí que esa era la gracia... Además, solo los diez mejores pueden entrar.

—¡Tú puedes entrar!

—Ni loco me voy con el Sonso Eldritch. Prefiero irme a la legión.

El bullicio en el comedor volvió a ser el mismo. Burlas, conversaciones sin sentido, otras más serias, pero la tensión por fin había menguado. Harry se regocijo de esta nueva parte de su vida, de las nuevas caras que había ido conociendo en estos últimos años, de los amigos que había hecho, de los compañeros que tenía, de los idiotas que existían y de lo que estaba logrando en esta nueva etapa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, había llegado la hora de entrenar y Harry solo pudo sonreír y pensar en que pronto, pronto él por fin podría buscar las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta leer cuando Harry es Harry, es liberador y tan ameno de escribir. Él se mete en problemas de las formas más raras, sigue con su vida, conoce, busca y se adapta. Además, adoro cómo lo escribo cuando tiene que volar, Harry ama volar.
> 
> Ohm... ¿Se esperaban la aparición de Kenny? Merlín que fue entretenido de escribir este capítulo. Esta historia ya va en su capítulo 12, tiene más de 50K y estoy trabajando para darles capítulos más interesantes y largos, así que obviamente adoro sus comentarios, impresiones, suscripciones, kudos, bookmarks, etc.
> 
> No odien al Sonso Eldritch, es como el compañero de curso idiota que hace las cosas interesantes xD.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> -Derwyd


	13. Capitán

> «La gratitud es como aquel licor de Oriente que sólo se conserva en jarros de oro: perfuma las almas grandes y se agria en las pequeñas».  
>  —Jules Sandeau,  _escritor francés_.

A dos meses de graduarse y ya a punto de cumplir los 21, Harry disfrutó unos de sus pocos fines de semana libre en Hermina. Todo se había dado para que fuera de esa manera. Generalmente, los días libres los podía pasar hasta en Sina si estaban en un campo de entrenamiento cerca de la capital, pero no podían volver a casa a menos que se diera la orden por parte del comandante Shadies y hoy era su fin de semana de suerte.

—¡Nos vemos, chicos! —dijo Harry con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—¡Hombre, no sonrías así! Me haces más miserable. Qué suertudo... —refunfuñaba Eckart.

—No seas envidioso, Eckart. La vez pasada estábamos más cerca de Calaneth y nadie te dijo nada por irte con tu familia.

—No lo tomes en cuenta, Harry. Vete, nos veremos mañana en el bar que nos dijiste. —Ferdinand trató de cortar el espectáculo que Eckart estaba haciendo y Harry solo suspiró asintiendo. Mañana los vería nuevamente de todas formas, así que no perdería el tiempo con Eckart, sino que iría a ver a los Kivi.

—Nos vemos chicos. ¡Y cuiden de Bia!

— _¡Oki doki!_  —fue la ferviente respuesta de sus cinco compañeros.

Harry se avergonzó por un segundo.  _Oki doki_  era una de las tantas palabras que les había pegado a sus amigos ( _Merlín, Morgana, por Godric_  y  _ni que fuera elfo doméstico_  eran otras expresiones que lo avergonzaban… Hasta ahora, él no sabía cómo se había salvado de cada una de sus caídas de lengua, pero no le decían  _Harry el loco_  por nada).

Con una última caricia a su yegua, Harry se dedicó a pasear por Hermina un poco. Hace cuatro meses que no pisaba el distrito, así que había unos cuantos cambios. Hoy era viernes, así que estaría en casa con los Kivi hasta el domingo por la mañana. Pese a ser las tres de la tarde, los niños ya estaban corriendo de sus madres y preguntando por frutas y juguetes. Harry sonrió al verlos y decidió que lo mejor sería pasar directamente a la casona, se demoraría un poco más de una hora a pie, así que no había momento como el presente para una visita sorpresa. Harry no les había querido decir a Gilbert y Rita que tal vez la Tropa de Reclutas descansarían de sus funciones en Hermina por temor a quedar varados en otros lugares —ya había pasado con anterioridad y habían quedado a mitad de la nada sin posibilidad de llegar a Karanese para descansar—, así que Harry decidió que lo mejor era decir nada, esperar por un milagro y ahora disfrutar el trayecto.

Pronto, los locales comenzaron a desaparecer y grandes casonas y residencias tomaron su lugar, había terrenos que eran más de dos hectáreas, otros eran unos pocos metros cuadrados, pero cuando por fin se estuvo acercando a un largo y frondoso prado, Harry supo que había llegado a su hogar.

Casona Kivi

Eso era lo que decían las letras sobre el grande y opulento portón de hierro. Harry respiró profundo y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo y reconociendo cada fragancia que su nariz reconocía. Tierra, abono, flores, árboles, hojas secas y la misma vida silvestre.

Era un maravilloso olor a hogar.

Caminó sin apurarse, ya eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde, pero poco le importó la hora, se fijó que Rita había cambiado nuevamente la posición de las rosas, que habían comprado un par de caballos más y que, muy para la dicha de Harry, Angus había convencido a su padre de hacer una  _piscina_ , concepto que Harry introdujo una tarde cuando se enteró que el pequeño lago que estaba detrás de la casona no se podía utilizar para nadar.

Harry recordaba las tardes de verano en Hogwarts nadando las calurosas tardes y en la casa de los Weasley cuando Bill creó esa piscina en la parte trasera de la madriguera.

—¿Harry? —y allí estaba, como todos los días, Albert abriendo la puerta y mirándolo sorprendido.

—Sorpresa.

—¡Harry! —repitió esta vez más alto Albert.

—¡Escuché que alguien dijo Harry! —gritó Rita desde la cocina.

—¡¿Harry está aquí?! —Luisa, desde las escaleras, se lo quedó mirando con un canasto en sus manos.

—¡HARRYYYYY! —y allí estaba la bola de energía que era Angus corriendo por las escaleras al escuchar su nombre.

Poco a poco su familia se acercó a recibirlo y Harry sonrió con el corazón ligero y lleno.

—Estoy en casa.

• ✧ •

—Violeta. —En la puerta de la dirección del Refugio Algiz para niños en necesidad estaba Harry, el mismo Harry de hace dos años, con el cabello un poco más largo, pero incluso más desordenado de lo que Violeta recordaba.

Le sonreía desde la puerta asomando solo su cabeza, la mujer se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos apreciando los pequeños cambios que podía ver. La sonrisa del menor era más sincera y, cuando decidió por sí mismo que tenía que entrar a su despacho, la mujer se dio cuenta de cuán tonificado ahora estaba el hombre.

Harry allí, de pie y sonriente como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—Harry —dijo reconociendo al hombre delante de sus ojos.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —respondió mientras observaba cómo Harry se dejaba caer si gracia en la silla delante del escritorio—. Veo que sigues siendo igual de irreverente —se quejó por lo bajo. Era un sueño, uno que pensaba  _probable_ , el pedir que Harry adquiriera un poco más de modales y bueno… cortesía.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿Y cómo anda todo por acá? Gilbert me dijo ayer que el refugio está andando bien y que llegó un patrocinador en los meses que no estuve presente.

Violeta podía tener miedo de muchas cosas. Titanes era lo primer que se le venía a la mente, luego era perder a su querida Darla y le seguía de cerca Harry, quien parecía estar relajado y tranquilo con su situación, tranquilo de que en pocos meses más se graduaría y comenzaría su vida como soldado.

Harry era un demente y eso la inquietaba. ¿Cómo un hombre con tantos recursos podía arriesgarse de tal manera? Sin embargo, Violeta vio lo que supuso veía la «familia» de Harry. El brillo en esas esmeraldas, lo saludable de su tez y lo relajado que parecía tras meses y meses de levantarse a horas inhumanas, correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más y saltar entre las copas de los árboles.

Harry era libre y eso era algo que nadie podía entender, pero sí podían respetar frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

—Así es —dijo parcamente—. Los Dumont se acercaron hace unos meses. Más dinero, eso ayudará con los trabajos de reparación del ala norte. Sufrió un desperfecto hace tiempo y no teníamos dinero para solucionarlo hasta ahora.

Harry asintió escuchándola atentamente, pero no dijo nada más. Violeta estaba demasiado ocupada recabando cada detalle de Harry; y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el montón de papeles en la mesa de la mujer.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —preguntó Harry mientras intentaba ocupar sus manos con la tela de su pantalón.

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí. —Violeta se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Harry sabía tenía los papeles relacionados con las clases y actividades escolares del refugio.

—¿Y eso sería…? —indagó curioso el hombre.

—¿Qué te parece dar una charla sobre tu tiempo en la milicia? Desde que te fuiste, parte de los chicos presentes en tu discurso han demostrado ganas de iniciarse en el mismo campo, pero no queremos que estén desinformados de la decisión y sé que los soldados comunes y corrientes solo embellecerán su discurso.

» ¿Has sabido algo de Judith? —preguntó ella de la nada tras el corto discurso sobre la futura participación de Harry en una charla informativa.

Harry se le quedó mirando un rato, primero pestañeando ante lo que había dicho y luego esquivando su mirada tras su última pregunta. Incluso así, Violeta sabía que Harry contestaría porque él era el tipo de personas que siempre miraba por el bienestar de otros, sobre todo porque, de una manera u otra, Harry se sentía responsable por la decisión de la primera generación que partió con él al ejército.

Judith Strauss.

Eloisa Fave.

Mark Ezkiaga.

Foi Fiquet.

Cuatro jóvenes, dos hombres y dos mujeres todos alrededor de la misma edad. Violeta supuso que la responsabilidad que sentía Harry era enorme, sobre todo considerando que el mayor se había separado de su ciclo y los había dejado atrás. Violeta aún recordaba cuando Harry se emborrachó en una de sus tantas visitas a Hermina cuando se enteró que Foi casi pierde el brazo producto de una maniobra mal hecha.

No era la culpa de nadie, pero eso no quería decir que el idiota de Harry no pensara o se echara la culpa por ello.

—Bien... O tan bien como pueden estar. Eloisa está entre los diez mejores del ciclo y Foi sigue siendo un poco despreocupado. ¿Han venido en los recesos?

—Sí, vienen los cuatro juntos y juegan con los niños. Eren los incomoda con las mil y un preguntas… Es por eso que quiero que des esa charla. Jaeger, Ackerman y Arlett están empecinados a entrar este año. Me preocupa Jaeger, él ha demostrado tener pequeños problemas de ira, ya sabes...

Ella movió la mano al recordar las mil y una disputas que había tenido que romper entre el menor y niños más grandes o entre Eren y los propios soldados. Era horrible.

—Mhm... No creo poder hacer mucho —dijo Harry en un suspiro—. Eren siempre ha sido así, ya sabes lo que le pasó. Por lo menos trataré de informarle todo lo que necesite para sobrevivir, pero a la larga, Violeta, es su decisión y prometí no entrometerme en sus decisiones.

—Son niños, Harry —replicó ella enojada—. ¡El no sabe lo que quiere!

—Él dejó de ser niño el día que su madre murió, Violeta —espetó el hombre enojado. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haber descendido unos grados y Violeta miró sorprendida a Harry por sus ácidas palabras—… Lo siento... Lo que quiero decir es que él, que vio a su madre morir ante sus ojos, ya no es un niño. Solo nos queda apoyarlo, nada más. Además, puede que siquiera esté un mes en el ejército.

No sabía por qué, pero Violeta sabía que eso era imposible. Algunas noches, algunos profesores pillarían a Eren despierto por las pesadillas, mordiéndose los labios y con odio fulgurante en sus ojos.

No era que le molestara que fuera soldado, sino que lo que le molestaba a Violeta eran esos ojos, llenos de furia, sin raciocinio y consumidos por el odio.

—Ahh. —Suspiró ella y solo asintió ante el argumento hecho por Harry.

—Bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que dé la charla?

—Ahora es mejor. Mañana regresarás al campamento, ¿cierto?

—Ajá.

—Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Partiremos con los últimos cursos.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente por el refugio, intercambiando opiniones, anécdotas, cosas por hacer, nuevas ideas y el sistema de seguridad. En el tercer piso del edificio escolar, Violeta pudo escuchar el murmullo de la clase de Roy. Ella tocó la puerta con decisión y se hizo paso a la clase atrayendo la atención no solo de Roy, el profesor, sino de los alumnos presentes.

—Roy, lamento interrumpir, pero Harry está aquí.

—¿Harry?

Y casi como invocado, Harry apareció de la nada a su lado, sonriente y extendiendo su mano a Roy.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Roy!

—¡Harry!

Los niños se emocionaron, las visitas de Harry eran pocas, pero siempre traía noticias o cosas para compartir.

—Harry viene a dar una charla sobre su elección de carrera. Ya sabes, por las distintas charlas que hemos estado haciendo sobre las profesiones.

Ella le mandó una mirada al profesor quien frunció un poco el ceño y luego asintió al comprender a lo que ella se refería, el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba, al igual que la sonrisa estreñida en sus labios.

—Solo trata de controlarte esta vez, ¿sí? —Harry rio y asintió.

—Haré lo mejor posible —susurró a los dos adultos—. ¡Bien, chicos! Día de la profesión. Como saben, soy dos cosas: microempresario y soldado. Pregunten sobre cualquiera de ambas.

• ✧ •

—Así que pasaste toda la tarde de ayer con tu familia y te fuiste hoy en la mañana a tu orfanato. —resumió Eckart frunciendo el ceño—. Eso parece aburrido.

—¡Eckart!

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó enojado el niño.

—De partida —dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido—, es un refugio, Eckart, no es lo mismo que un orfanato, aunque cumple su función. Y lo otro es que yo no lo encuentro aburrido. A mí me causa repelús que seas como una vaca todo el día, pero yo no te digo nada —se defendió el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¡Oi! Paren ya ustedes dos. A todo esto, Harry, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Ferdinand mirando atentamente la calle. Ninguno de sus acompañantes era de Hermina, así que Harry podía entender las miradas confusas ante las calles o los escaparates.

—¿A dónde crees que vamos, Fer? ¡Por supuesto que a comprar su jodido té! Adicto. —La risa de Gerda hizo que el resto del escuadrón de Harry se riera de él.

—Me siento tan amado —su voz sonó plana y sarcástica, pero lo único que logró fue hacerlos reír aún más.

—Anda, nadie quiere que hagas un berrinche, sobre todo porque nadie quiere que andes golpeando a otros cadentes por allí. —Ferdinand se tapó la boca con su mano y procedió a reírse lo más tranquilo posible mientras caminaba. Pese a ello, Flora y Gerda lanzaron una carcajada fuerte, casi como un aullido mientras se cubrían el rostro con sus manos tratando de secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Eckart negó con la cabeza, serio, claramente el soldado recordaba como si fuera ayer el impase que llevó a Harry a vivir por una semana de invierno en el bosque porque se había agarrado a combos con un idiota de la barraca 5, todo por sus paquetes de atención y las bolsas de té que solo compartía con sus amigos. Era su té, sus galletas y sus dulces, ¿por qué demonios el idiota de la barraca 5 creía que las podía tomar sin permiso? Lo cierto era que si el imbécil se las hubiese pedido, Harry se las hubiera dado sin problemas, pero el solo hecho de habérselas robado y luego increparlo porque «ni tan buenos son tus regalitos, Potter»… Oh, Harry había visto rojo.

—¿Hasta cuándo van a recordar eso?

—Hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Todavía recuerdo lo asustado que Eckart estuvo por esos tiempos, siquiera podía estar en el mismo cuarto que tú sin sudar frío.

—¡Dejó a John morado y negro, Fer! Lo tuvieron que dar de baja porque le rompió el brazo en tres partes distintas —chistó enardecido y avergonzado el aludido.

—Bueno, en algo tiene razón Eckart —cortó Gerda quien aún se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos—: ese día, Harry invocó al dios de la lucha porque por  _Godric_  que lo vi dar una patada voladora.

Más risas histéricas, fuertes, escandalosas e irritantes. Harry los miró sin gracia en sus ojos, pero para sus adentros estaba feliz, era uno de esos días donde nada podía salir mal, sus amigos de escuadrón estaban de un humor excelente y Harry invitó a todos a una cena familiar en la casona de los Kivi.

Harry quería ir a comprar el nuevo té que Anthony le había mandado hace unos meses a su teteria, era una combinación de  _roibos earl grey_  con  _chesnut_  y  _assam_. Por algún extraño motivo, a Harry le encantaba y estaba dispuesto a gastar sus  _münzens_  en un exquisito té.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa al ver la Tetería Nox como la recordaba. En el escaparate había una serie de recipientes, cada uno con distintos tipos de hojas para atraer la vista. Una vez adentro, Harry inhaló la distintiva fragancia de té negro, verde, blanco, vainilla y todo combinado en uno.

—Oh, Rosalie, veo que sigue aquí.

—¡Harry! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo, muchacho! ¡Pero mira cómo estas! Tan atractivo y musculoso. —A sus espaldas, Harry escuchó las risas suaves de sus amigos, pero Harry no les prestó tanta atención, la mujer delante de él estaba brillando de felicidad por su visita. Rosalie era generosa y humilde, algo que le gustaba a Harry.

Estuvieron conversando por unos minutos, no había nadie en la tienda, por lo cual Harry le pidió una bolsa de  _roibos_  y su siempre y fiel  _keemun_.

—Oi, ¿hasta cuándo estarán las mierdas riéndose y haciéndome perder el tiempo?

Fue como un balde de agua fría para su equipo. Harry frunció el ceño ante cuán tensa parecía Rosalie y se giró para ver a la persona que había interrumpido su agradable conversación.

Eckart, Ferdinand, Flora, Gerda y Edith guardaron silencio como nunca, mas Harry todo lo que pudo apreciar entre la multitud que hacían sus amigos era la tensión, nada más.

Ahora, Harry no era el hombre más alto del mundo, pero la persona debería haber sido bastante más pequeña y algo delgada para pasar desapercibida de esa manera.

—¿Eh?

—Tú. —Y luego lo vio, con el ceño fruncido, el rostro con algo parecido a desdén y un corte de cabello que hacía a Harry recordar una tarde hace años.

—¡Oh! Tú.

—Sí, yo. Ahora muévete si no vas a comprar algo.

—Alguien definitivamente necesita un revolcón. —Espetó molesto Harry. El chillido de horror del escuadrón y Rosie ya no se le antojaba tan chistoso como antes. ¿Qué tenía el otro que lo hacía tan terrible de ver? La respuesta había salido de manera automática. Si había algo que le molestaba a Harry era gente que lo molestara sin razón. ¿Qué tenía de malo hablar un poco con Rosalie? Harry hubiera estado más que feliz de hacerse a un lado si se lo hubiera pedido con amabilidad, pero no, el tipo tenía que ser irritante y maleducado.

—Tch. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¿Quién te crees que eres tú?

—Mocoso.

—¿No tenemos la misma edad?

—¿Andas buscando pelea, pendejo?

—¿Pendejo? ¿Y quién te crees que eres?

—Tch, comparado con un  _señorito_  como tú, por lo menos sé limpiarme el culo.

—Ahh, claro, el viejo y confiable insulto por apariencias. No sabía que era tan prejuicioso, capitán. Para su información, este  _señorito_  es un próximo a ser soldado. Espero que nunca uno como usted.

—No sabía que estuviéramos tan necesitados de personal...

—Ahora, eso es buscar pelea.

—¿Quieres pel...?

—¡Harry! —interrumpió Gerda con una sonrisa estreñida, jalando a Harry para separarlo del otro hombre. No se había dado cuenta, pero poco a poco se habían ido acercando, claramente estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes de no ser por la intervención de la mujer.

Harry trató de agarrar un poco de oxígeno para sus pulmones, mas sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar con el ceño fruncido al otro hombre.

—Señora, ¿por qué no nos cobra las bolsas? —el tono de voz de Flora era algo nervioso, pero eso pareció romper un poco la tensión que Harry sentía en el ambiente, incluso pese a que él seguía viendo al hombre más pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Harry? —llamaba Eckart incómodo.

—¿Cuánto es, Rosie? —incluso ahora, Harry no le quitaba la vista al hombre más pequeño.

—Erg... 7  _münzens_  con 5  _karats_.

—Si te me vas a quedar mirando como idiota, por lo menos has algo productivo mientras lo haces. ¿Hasta qué puta hora te tengo que esperar?

Harry lo sabía, era imposible dejar pasar por alto a un idiota incompetente.

—La primera te la perdoné porque pensé que estabas apurado, pero ahora parece ser que no entiendes lo que significa ser cortés. ¿Es que acaso nadie te lo enseñó?

—Tch, ¿y quién lo va a hacer? ¿Mi madre muerta?

—Pues yo lo aprendí de la vida, no de mi madre —replicó sin parpadear.

—¡Ja! Así que sí tienes bolas.

—Por lo menos más que tú.

—¡Harry!

—Bien, ya que estás tan parlanchín, ¿por qué no mejor tú y yo vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por...

—¡Perdónelo, Capitán Levi! —fue Ferdinand quien interrumpió su discusión con el otro idiota. ¿Capitán? Ahora que lo recordaba, la vez pasada Rosalie había dicho algo similar, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba más entretenido mirando al hombre.

¿No que solo habían dos capitanes oficiales en la Legión de Reconocimiento? Harry no podía recordar muy bien quién, solo sabía que el comandante era Erwin Smith, un rubio de ojos intensamente azules y carácter decidido.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco más... ¿No que había un capitán en la legión que era conocido como el  _soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_? ¿Era él?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo como un estúpido?

—Nada, es solo que me sorprende que el soldado más fuerte sea un imbécil maleducado.

—¡Harry!

—Ya está. ¿Dónde y cuándo quieres tu paliza?

De forma automática, Harry pagó sus bolsas de té ante una sorprendida y temerosa Rosalie quien entregó el pedido temblorosa. Harry, por otra parte, no pudo evitar aplaudirse mentalmente ante su propia idiotez. ¿Cómo carajo planeaba ganarle al  _soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_? El hombre había estado asesinando titanes por más años de los que Harry había estado en este mundo y pese a que tenía confianza en sus reflejos, él sabía que no era el mejor soldado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Él tenía agilidad a su favor, pero en tierra no era mejor que el sonso Eldritch.

En tierra...

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer esto? ¿A golpes? Todos sabemos aquí que eres más habilidoso de lo que aparenta,  _capitán Levi_  —lo último lo dijo con un insulto. Para Harry, un capitán era alguien de quien podías depender, que te protegía y dirigía. Harry no podía ver muy bien esas habilidades en el maleducado y prepotente capitán.

—¿Ah? ¿Y cómo planeas que solucionemos esto, pendejo? ¿Asesinando titanes? —puede que su rostro y tono de voz no haya variado tanto, pero Harry podía reconocer un poco el sarcasmo del hombre. Por lejos, a Harry le costaba un montón tratar de comprender al hombre.

—Por supuesto que no. Harry no está insinuando eso, a que no, ¿Harry? —Gerda lo miró con ojos tensos y grandes, incitándolo a darle la razón mientras que sus amigos formaban una especie de semicírculo a sus espaldas, como apoyándolo, pero no intercediendo mucho. Supuso que si él terminaba medio muerto por culpa de su boca sin filtro, no tenía por qué incluir a sus amigos en la paliza del año.

—Claro que no, ni que nos dieran permiso —negó Harry—, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer algo. Somos soldados, después de todo, así que tenemos muchas habilidades que nos son útiles. Yo digo hacer una prueba completa.

—Prueba completa —susurró Edith a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¿Eh?... ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Digo, claro. Buena idea, Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, mocoso?

—Nada, solo trato de ser justo y magnánimo —agregó Harry molesto—. No soy tan idiota como crees que lo soy y sé cuando alguien es más fuerte que yo, por lo menos, físicamente... Pero con una prueba completa, nosotros demostraremos  _todas_  nuestras habilidades.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso sabes cocinar o algo? —Harry bufó dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Por otra parte, sus amigos solo se lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco. No podía explicarlo, pero Harry sabía que, pese a que las palabras fueron dichas con el rostro serio y tono plano, Levi le había tirado algo parecido a una broma.

—Sí, pero eso no viene al caso. A lo que me refiero es que para ser soldado tienes que tener buenas habilidades de combate, trabajo en equipo, habilidades de maniobra y capacidad para asesinar titanes... Obviamente no quiero molestar a mis amigos y no podemos ocupar material para algo personal, pero creo que sí podemos agarrarnos a golpes y ver quién llega más rápido de un punto al otro en una pista de obstáculos. ¿Te parece?

—Tch. Lo que sea.

—¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana en el campamento siete, tiene que ser temprano porque después tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento. ¿A las nueve?

—Que sea a las ocho, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que patearte el trasero.

—Como digas, nos vemos mañana.

El otro no respondió y Harry solo atinó a dirigir un gesto a Rosalie y salió de la tienda con sus amigos en sus talones.

—¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?! —y luego comenzaron los gritos, las acusaciones, los «aún le puedes pedir disculpas, aunque todos sabemos que tenías razón» y los «siempre podemos buscar al comandante Smith para que controle a capitán Levi».

Ellos no sabían que Harry nunca se había echado para atrás en un duelo, no importando cuán estúpido este fuera, era cosa de honor. Era ser un Gryffindor.

Mañana estaría a las 07:45 en el maldito campo y, pese a que sabía que quedaría de colores, ni jodiendo Harry dejaría que el capitán Levi le ganara volando. El aire era  _su_  dominio y él sabía que nadie más podía surcar los cielos como él. Ni siquiera el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

• ✧ •

Levi caminó por los pasillos del edificio de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Cada rama militar tenía un edificio para ellos. La legión tenía siempre los edificios más pequeños o los más antiguos, pero no por eso dejaban de ser imponentes con los estandartes de las alas de la libertad en la entrada o con la calidad de los soldados que salían o entraban del edificio.

La legión podía ser mucho menor en números, pero un solo soldado de ellos por lo menos valía por cinco soldados comunes.

Esos eran números para estar orgullosos.

Los números que no causaban orgullo eran las altas tasas de muerte en misiones, eso era algo que siempre trataban de evitar, pero en la lucha contra los titanes nada podía ser predecible, sobre todo cuando las bestias medían más de tres metros —y esos eran los más pequeños—. De todas formas, Levi no estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de la legión porque estuviera pensando en titanes, por supuesto que no. Él estaba ya de pie a esa hora para tomar su bien merecida taza de té antes de ir a patear el trasero de cierto idiota que gustaba de incomodarlo en la tetería y llevarse sus bolsas de té.

El muy pendejo.

Levi lo había conocido hace tiempo en un día cualquiera y lo seguiría reconociendo por esos desordenados cabellos azabache. Era impresionante cómo el niño no supiera lo que significara un peine.

Aquello no era lo importante, no. Lo importante era que el muy pendejo creía que era capaz de derrotarlo, lo había visto en la mirada decidida y dispuesta del otro hombre, cómo sus ojos tomaron un fulgor de decisión y también cómo, pese a estar en desventaja, no se había echado para atrás.

Levi podía apreciar a alguien que tenía los pantalones bien puestos, pero eso no significaba que le daría la vía libre para insultarlo así como así o hacerle ver como un idiota.

—¿Levi? —y allí estaba, la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos porque sabía que no lo dejaría tranquilo. Erwin tenía ese mal hábito de no dejar las cosas ir.

—Erwin. —Y lo pasó de largo. Levi no tenía tiempo para andar hablando sinsentidos a esta hora, sobre todo porque en la cocina había dejado su bolsa de  _assam_  y quería tomarse su taza de té antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora? Pensé que habías pedido la mañana libre —preguntó Erwin con su siempre pulcro y peinado cabello rubio y esa mirada seria. Era molesto ver su rostro a estas horas de la mañana, sobre todo porque trataba de sonsacarle información.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es si lo que escuché ayer por la noche es verdad —contestó con su tono de voz pausado y plano. Levi sencillamente lo miró, sus ojos desmotivados, su expresión no varió, pero era claro lo que quería decir ante el silencio: no te metas en mis asuntos.

—Levi.

—¿Y qué si es verdad?

—No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a los reclutas, Levi. ¿Qué clase de imagen crees que darás?

—La misma jodida imagen que he dado todo el maldito tiempo: no me jodas. Ahora o te quedas callado y me dejas tomar el té o te vas a hacer esa mierda aburrida que haces en tu oficina.

El suspiro de Erwin dejó bien en claro a Levi que el rubio comandante de la legión no planeaba irse de su lado ni dejar ir el tema. Esta situación lo llevó a estar sentado con Erwin por los próximos 30 minutos que pasó haciéndose su té y buscando algo para desayunar.

Pese a las palabras cortantes que Levi le dijo, Erwin no abandonó su charla pacifista, por lo cual no se sorprendió al encontrarse caminando con el rubio por las calles a esa hora de la mañana, sino lo que le sorprendió un poco fue ver a Eld ya de pie en la puerta del campo de entrenamiento mientras bostezaba un poco.

—Comandante, capitán —fue su corto saludo. Levi no dijo ni reconoció su voz, sencillamente siguió caminando mientras ordenaba su pañoleta que se había desordenado por culpa del viento matutino.

—¿Ya llegó? —fue lo que preguntó al rubio sin voltearse ni mirarlo.

—Sí, hace unos minutos. Vino con cinco personas más, tres mujeres, dos hombres. Supongo que son sus amigos.

—Hn.

—¿Algo más que debamos saber, Eld? —fue la pregunta que realizó Erwin al ver que Levi no iba a decir nada más.

—Mhm... Por lo que pude escuchar, él se adelantó un año en el entrenamiento de cadetes, un poco peleonero con sus compañeros, pero los rumores dicen que es algo así como un genio.

—Genio —fue lo que dijo Levi sin pensarlo. Su tenor no cambió, pero el término le causaba gracia.

—Gracias, Eld. ¿Te vas a quedar a ver?

—Claro. Siempre es bueno ver cómo capitán Levi barre el piso con un novato.

No tuvieron que caminar por mucho tiempo para llegar al lugar pactado, el cielo hace horas estaba comenzando a teñirse de celeste en vez de azul marino; y allí, en el vasto campo de entrenamiento, estaba el mocoso con el cual se había agarrado la noche anterior.

Si Levi era honesto, podría decir que en un comienzo él pensó que el idiota era un comerciante más con su ropa de calidad, manerismo y despreocupación, pero ayer lo había visto de lo más cómodo con cadetes quienes andaban sin sus EDM3D. Fue un pensamiento errante el de que tal vez era un cadete más, pero resultó ser acertado.

El pendejo estaba de pie con el uniforme que todos tenían, solo que sus insignias eran los del equipo de cadete en vez de las alas de libertad. Los cabellos del otro seguían estando igual de desordenados y sus ojos igual de fulgurantes. Esa mirada tan decida que prometía pelea era algo que Levi no sabía cómo tomar.

—Ya estoy aquí, dime cómo te tengo que romper los huesos para poder irme a hacer cosas más importantes.

—Buenos días. —El sarcasmo goteo de cada letra en esa pequeña frase—. Veo que también viniste con compañía.

—Comandante Erwin Smith y él es el segundo a cargo del escuadrón de Levi, Eld Jinn —dijo Erwin estirando su mano con para saludarlo.

—Harry Potter. —Fue lo que respondió el pendejo que siquiera tuvo el descaro de presentar a sus amigos, sino que estrechó la mano de Erwin como si no fuera mucho y dirigió sus ojos verdes a él.

Levi le devolvió la mirada sin temor.

—¿Y? —preguntó hastiado.

—Mis amigos pusieron algunos obstáculos en el circuito para volar de aquí al otro extremo. Calcularon que nos tendríamos que demorar como quince minutos. Quien llega antes y no posee heridas gana.

—Uhn... ¿Y qué? ¿Qué se supone que hará eso?

—B-bueno… —quien interrumpió no era el mocoso, sino una chica pubescente (por lo menos para él lo era), cabellos largos atados en una coleta alta, de tez trigueño y ojos cafés.

—¿Bueno qué? —Levi habló tan parco como siempre.

—Lo que creo que la señorita quiere decir, Levi, es que eso medirá las habilidades aéreas de ambos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, señorita?

—Uhm... Sí. Luego se medirán las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Ok, hagamos esto, no quiero perder más el tiempo. ¿Dónde tenemos que dirigirnos?

—¡A-ah! Por aquí —esta vez fue otra mujer quien tomó la palabra. Cabello corto, castaño oscuro y en sus manos apretaba una hoja... Un mapa, ahora que podía verlo mejor—. Tendrán que partir donde estamos ahora y pasar por esta zona, cruzarán un claro y llegarán a...

La niña habló por unos minutos más, pero Levi solo se quedó mirando el mapa por unos segundos. Tenía que darle a los niñatos un punto a su favor, la zona que habían escogido era buena para calificar la maniobra y tiempo de respuesta cuando entrenaban. Si el soldado no era bueno pensando rápidamente o esquivando, podía terminar golpeándose con los troncos y enganchado entre las ramas.

—... Está bien, yo daré el inicio. ¿Quieren revisar sus equipos de maniobra? —preguntó Erwin tratando de ser la voz diplomática de todo el asunto, no que a él le importara.

El equipo de maniobra que Levi tenía siempre estaba limpio, reluciente y cuidado. Levi siempre se aseguraba que estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Iba directamente al departamento de soporte para que le cambiaran las guías después de cada salida a la muralla, revisaba que cada instrumento de su EDM3D estuviera en óptimas condiciones porque de eso dependía su vida y, por sobre todo, Levi cuidaba que nadie tocara sus cosas.

Más por hacer algo que por quedarse de pie sin moverse, Levi revisó superficialmente por última vez su equipo. Los tanques de gas estaban llenos, sus cuchillas afiladas y listas y sus pistolas de direccionamiento estaban engrasadas y suaves al tacto, tal y como le gustaba.

De reojo, Levi miró al pendejo que lo había incordiado el día anterior. Henry también estaba revisando su equipo y Levi, con una mirada superficial, pudo ver cuán limpio y correcto se veía todo. Por lo menos el niñato sabía limpiar sus cosas.

—¿Están listos?

—Sí.

—Terminemos con esto ya, Erwin.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos... tres.

Levi no perdió tiempo en apuntar sus pistones y lanzar las guías al árbol más cercano, mas el otro niño corrió al bosque con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—¡Vamos, Harry!

Levi no escuchó más, sobre todo porque ya estaba más adelantado de lo que creía posible. El viento en su rostro lo relajó por unos segundos, la suave fragancia de las primeras horas del día siempre lo hacían calmarse, al igual que los nacientes destellos del sol y el trinar de las aves.

Sus primeros minutos de vuelo fueron sin problemas, demasiado suaves, esquivó un par de ramas caídas, algunos troncos de la zona de entrenamiento que forzaban la maniobra de los soldados, era casi demasiado sencillo, hasta que escuchó el suave silbido por sobre las copas de los árboles y luego, una risa, una libre y salvaje a la vez. Sus ojos inquietos se dirigieron al cielo y allí lo vio, Henry, casi volando por sí mismo entre las copas, moviendo su cuerpo como si no temiera estar sin guías mientras hacía sus maniobras, alzando y cayendo entre los árboles hasta llegar a su lado como si no fuera problema en lo absoluto.

—¿No creías que te la iba a dejar tan fácil, cierto? —y le sonrió, el muy hijo de puta le sonrió cabronamente, como si fuera él, Levi, quien fuera un niño maleducado y sin límites.

—Tú, pequeño...

—¡Nos vemos en la meta!

Levi lo observó, como en un parpadeo, Henry se fue entre las ramas carcajeándose de él, sin siquiera temer lo que podía suceder con su temeraria manera de volar, pero no, Levi no dejaría que un pendejo le ganara así como así. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Maldito niñato.

No malgastó aliento en más insultos, Levi tenía alguien a quien poner en su lugar.

• ✧ •

Erwin se dirigió caminando al punto de encuentro donde se suponía que Levi llegaría con su competidor. Pese a estar despierto a estas horas de la mañana, él aún no podía comprender cómo era que Levi se rebajaba a estos pequeños altercados, aunque no era la primera vez que terminaba peleándose con otros soldados.

Levi tenía algo así como una reputación, una salvaje y terrible reputación y si bien el capitán del escuadrón era generalmente distante con otros soldados, tampoco estaba ajeno a una pelea en un bar o una compra en una tienda que escalaba demasiado rápido para su propio bien, era algo inherente en la personalidad de Levi que creció en la ciudad subterránea y que había aprendido a sobrevivir mediante puños y temor.

Además, su personalidad y humor negro no ayudaban lo suficiente. Todavía no podía creer que Levi  _tuviera_  un tipo de humor, aunque este no era apto para todas las personas. Eso, y que Levi apestaba en demostrar empatía o emociones, no que Erwin encontraba que era algo malo, pero supuso que por lo menos podría  _fingir_  que sentía pena o algo para así evitar más problemas.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién quería mentirle? Levi era directo, honesto al punto del llanto y demasiado vulgar para el gusto del 99 % de la población. El 1 % era gente que Levi ya conocía y lo toleraba como tal (Hange era un claro ejemplo de eso).

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, solo unos pocos minutos ya que, en realidad, Levi y Harry tenían que dar una vuelta en «u» para llegar al campo de combate. Erwin diría que, en total, solo pasaron siete minutos. Entre cuatro y cinco caminando de un lado al otro y otros tres o cuatro de espera, no era mucho y fue por eso que le sorprendió el sonido de hojas y luego, entre ellas, salió Harry como si fuera lo más normal de mundo saltar de un árbol de casi treinta metros sin guía y solo estabilizándose por medio de pequeñas liberaciones de gas separadas y cortas las unas de las otras.

Y luego camino, como del aire al suelo, como si fuera normal y hasta corriente, como si no estuviera haciendo  _nada_  fuera de lo común, como si no lo hubieran visto volar casi sin ayuda.

¿Quién demonios era Harry Potter?

A su lado, Erwin pudo ver la quijada ligeramente abierta de Eld y sí, él lo pudo comprender.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hice?

—8 minutos con 36 segundos. No es tu mejor récord, Harry.

—Ahh... Sí, bueno. Deja sacarme esto, no quiero que el capitán me rompa el equipo.

Erwin solo lo miró, calculando y analizando cada movimiento que el otro hacía. Harry era solo un poco más alto que Levi, se arriesgaría diciendo que solo era de cuatro a seis centímetros más alto que él, pero era más esbelto. Sus músculos eran ágiles y sus piernas un poco más tonificadas que las de Levi, sin duda podía comprender por qué su cuerpo era más propenso a volar mejor. Levi podía ser esbelto, pero era puro músculo debajo de ese uniforme, era firme como una roca y pesado, haciendo valer cada kilo y fuerza que podía producir el diminuto cuerpo del capitán.

—¿Lo viste mientras volabas? —preguntó uno de los compañeros de Potter.

—Ajá, creo que casi le causé un ataque al corazón. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

—No es para reírse, Harry. Ahora te pateará el trasero.

—Sí, pero yo le pateé el trasero en el cielo. ¿No que eso es un empate?

—No creo que funcione así, Harry. ¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas? Sabes que apestas en el combate mano a mano.

—¡Ey! No soy tan malo... Solo que no soy tan coordinado.

—Pues no te voy a curar tus heridas, pendejo. A ver si así aprendes a no meterte en problemas.

—Pues no lo hagas, sé cuidarme solo.

Los seis reclutas bromearon un poco. Erwin vio cómo Potter le pasó su equipo de maniobra a otro chico que estaba a su lado y luego, el rubio comandante vio a Levi aparecer entre los árboles quien rápidamente caminó en dirección a Harry y fue sacándose su equipo de maniobras con movimientos determinados y justos, ninguna maniobra desperdiciada de su parte.

Cuando pasó por el lado de Eld, Levi tiró el pobre equipo en su dirección, el subcapitán lo captó con sus manos con dificultad, pero Levi ya iba en dirección a Harry quien se puso tenso y esperó el primer golpe.

Erwin debía decir que Potter tenía razón, no es que era malo en el combate, sino que no era tan grácil en la tierra como en el aire. Era rápido de pies y tenía un excelente tiempo de respuesta y pensamiento rápido, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba para ganar a Levi.

Levi era talento puro, como un torbellino que destruía todo a su paso. No paró de lanzar patada tras golpe, movimiento tras movimiento, era reflejo para el hombre más pequeño.

Estuvieron así por minutos, muchos minutos más de lo que se demoraron en volar y Erwin estaba impresionado porque Harry estaba poniendo pelea, aunque solo estuviera tratando de no salir tan malherido.

El final fue tal y como todos lo esperaban, Harry en el suelo con una mejilla comenzando a hincharse, sangre en sus puños y Erwin no daba por descartado una costilla rota o resentida.

—Tú —habló Levi igual de parco y distante como siempre, sus facciones no daban ni una pequeña pista de lo que quería decir, pero el hombre más pequeño seguía mirando a su contrincante desde la altura, casi con desdén, si Erwin pudiera articular su opinión—. Próximo mes, mismo lugar, hora y día. Más te vale que estés aquí, idiota.

Y sin decir nada más, Levi se marchó a la puerta principal, Erwin parpadeó intrigado y agradeció la paciencia de los presentes y los invitó a visitar al equipo médico del campamento para evitar las molestias. Solo estaba siendo cordial porque ahora estaba más curioso sobre por qué Levi había hecho lo que había hecho.

—¿Comandante?

—Lleva a Potter al equipo médico y luego dirígete al cuartel. Yo me llevaré el equipo de Levi.

—Entendido.

Erwin tenía mucho que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ooops? Chicos, no es que se me halla olvidado subir el capítulo, sino que no tuve tiempo para hacerlo (*/ω＼*). So sorry, guys! Como regalo, se habrán dado cuenta que este capítulo es un poco más largo que la norma. 
> 
> También, trataré que no pase lo mismo la próxima vez. A veces, eso sí, la vida actúa como este jueves :P.
> 
> ¿Yyyyyyyy? Levi is here y le pateó el trasero a Harry. ¡Cómo disfruté este capítulo! Harry, idiota Harry, no sabe cuándo dar un paso al costado, es una de sus características, pero tampoco es taaan idiota como para dejarse pegar por eso, no, él buscó una solución para molestar a Levi aún más. Me gusta este tipo de relación: Levi y Harry no se conocen, pero ahora uno puede ver nacer el respecto mutuo. 
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos, suscripciones, bookmarks y, cuando pueden, sus opiniones. 
> 
> Les quería comentar que tengo un problema es sí a la hora de escribir este fanfic. Mi hermano rompió mi anterior teclado (él dice que yo lo rompí porque escribo mucho, pero ¿quién le cree? Yo no, él juega todas las noches esos juegos gamer, así que *creo* estamos a la par), bueno, el punto es que el teclado de repuesto que tenemos es increíblemente duro. No duro, sino *increíblemente duro*. Le tengo que pegar tecla por tecla para poder escribir y más de una vez me he quedado pegándole —de verdad, no les miento— a la tecla de borrar o dar enter. Tengo un notebook, pero no me gusta escribir en él (por temas de posturas), así que... Puede que en un futuro mis actualizaciones no sean tan regulares. Por ahora, tengo capítulos avanzados, así que no se preocupen, pero si no me compro un teclado pronto, digamos que sí comenzará a sufrir por mi tardanza. 
> 
> Eso y que me quedé pegada en un capítulo donde Levi le saca la ()/(&%$$ a Harry. 
> 
> Por ahora nada cambiará, ni siquiera por lo que resta el mes o el próximo porque tengo todo planeado, pero espero poder comprarme un teclado que me permita escribir sin tener que odiar cada minuto del proceso, sin que mis dedos me duelan y sin tener que borrar cada tres palabras porque una letra no se marcó D:
> 
> ¡Gracias por su comprensión! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. 
> 
> Psss... ¿se dieron cuenta? Levi tiene citas mensuales con Harry ahora 」(￣▽￣」).


	14. Mondo

 

 

> «El acto de desobediencia, como acto de libertad, es el comienzo de la razón».  
>  —Erich Fromm,  _psicólogo social_.

La siguiente paliza a domicilio que Harry sufrió a manos del capitán Levi sucedió exactamente un mes después. Era un sábado por la mañana, el tercer sábado de marzo, concretamente, y la recibió a la misma hora que se habían reunido hace un mes cuando Harry terminó con dos costillas resentidas, un ojo morado y un dedo roto.

No que sus compañeros de escuadrón lo supieran, Harry había reparado el daño con pociones y hechizos de curación, pero los moretones quedaron.

Tal y como Levi había mandado hace cuatro semanas atrás, Harry estaba ya de pie a las ocho de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de Hermina. A su lado estaba Flora, Ferdinand y Eckart quienes se negaron a verlo marchar solo a otra paliza que, según ellos, la tenía bien merecida.

Incluso con los diez minutos de antelación, Levi y tres personas más ya los estaban esperando, el capitán con el rostro serio y distante, pero el resto de sus acompañantes algo incómodos por la situación.

—Ah, Potter y compañía. Buenos días —saludó el comandante Smith.

—Buenos días comandante, erg...

—Eld Jinn. Subcapitán del escuadrón de capitán Levi; y ella es Petra Ral. Una integrante del escuadrón y quien nos ayudó a preparar parte del circuito.

—Buenos días, subcapitán Jinn, Ral —correspondió Harry extendiendo su mano.

Fue un corto saludo, Levi no estaba para cordialidades, sobre todo porque comenzó a quejarse de que solo necesitaban las instrucciones para proceder con el día, que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño de Harry. No era él quien insistió en esta reunión, era el otro hombre, pero el pisotón que le dio Flora le dejó bien en claro que no tenía derecho a réplica porque, después de todo, sí era su culpa que el capitán más condecorado y hábil del ejército lo tuviera entre ceja y ceja.

—A la cuenta de tres —inició el subcapitán Jinn cuando a ambos les explicaron que tenían que hacer.

Todo terminó de una manera similar. Harry ganando por minutos de adelanto frente a Levi cuando se trataba de maniobras sobre el cielo, Levi barriendo el piso con Harry cuando se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Próximo mes, misma hora y lugar. Esto no se quedará en empate.

Y Harry lo comprendió en ese momento: era cosa de honor. Levi podía haberlo dicho con la misma cara que tenía desde que llegó, sus palabras no estaban ni sobre ni bajo un tono en específico que manifestara si estaba excitado o enojado, sus ojos tampoco daban a entrever siquiera una mísera pista de lo que estaba pensando, pero Harry lo entendió de todos modos.

Más que entenderlo, era el instinto que le decía que más que problemas era otra cosa y que esa  _otra cosa_  no era peligrosa.

Harry, como siempre, decidió confiar en lo que siempre lo había mantenido vivo y simplemente asintió pese a que sus riñones estaban tiernos y ahora cojeaba.

• ✧ •

No debería sorprenderle, pero lo estaba quizás porque Harry nunca pudo estudiar o dar lo mejor de sí para ver de lo que era capaz, no pudo estudiar como debía en Hogwarts por todos los atentados y preocupaciones, pero aquí tuvo dos años tranquilo, simplemente dedicándose a su carrera y viendo los frutos de ella. También era afortunado porque más que memorizar cosas, Harry tenía que ser bueno haciendo cosas.

Sí, tuvo algunos momentos difíciles, pero Harry pudo vivir dos años completamente tranquilos y sin problemas y ahora él se graduaba como el tercer cadete más prometedor del ciclo 101.

El sonso Eldritch era el segundo, pero eso a Harry no le importaba, lo que a él le importaba es que finalmente daba por finalizada su educación formal y comenzaría a tener funciones. Hoy era la noche de graduación y estaba feliz al saber que sus amigos, incluso aquellos que tenían la opción de irse a la Policía Militar, habían decidido quedarse en Garrison con él, como Ferdinand y Gerda.

—Estoy aquí para convencerlos de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. —En frente de todos ellos y en un pequeño escenario estaba Erwin Smith, el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, quien trataba de instarlos a unirse en la lucha contra los titanes, lucha que Harry sabía debía darse, pero sus planes variaban un poco, Harry necesitaba un poco más de neutralidad por el momento y Garrison le otorgaría esa garantía.

De un total de 93 soldados que se graduaron, solo 2 optaron por la Policía Militar, el sonso Eldritch y uno de sus amigos.

Del resto, solo 12 optaron por unirse a la legión. Eran los números más terribles para la Policía Militar, pero Eldritch era el tipo de hombre que alejaba a las personas y nadie de la generación quería soportarlo más de lo que ya lo habían soportado.

Por otra parte, 79 soldados se fueron a Garrison y Harry no podía estar más feliz al ver a sus amigos escoger un destino similar al suyo. A lo largo de los años, él había comprendido que a veces uno no podía controlar las decisiones de todas las personas a su lado, pero sí podía respetar los deseos de ellos, así que si querían unirse a Garrison, pues lo harían.

Eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando Harry tratara de convencerlos de lo contrario, pero Gerda y Ferdinand no vacilarían en su decisión, así que a Harry no le quedaba otra opción que confiar en sus fortalezas tal y como él lo había hecho con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y el resto de sus amigos. Tenía que confiar.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Eckart en la punta de sus pies. El más inquieto del grupo no daba a vasto por la emoción. De aquí a una semana el comandante Pyxis vendría a saludarlos de manera oficial y los moverían a los edificios de Garrison donde comenzarían su entrenamiento oficial para pertenecer a la armada.

• ✧ •

Tercer sábado del mes de abril y las cosas seguían igual.

—Tch, no todo se trata de ser ligero de pies, idiota —hablaba Levi mientras procedía a atacarlo con secuencia de puños y pies.

—N-no todos sabemos cómo arrojar un puño, cabrón —le respondió con esfuerzo. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero incluso así, Harry no se rindió. Estaban solos en el campamento de entrenamiento del distrito de Krolva. Ambos tuvieron que adecuarse al cambio sufrido por petición de sus superiores, pero Harry tenía la fortuna que ya le quedaba poco para ser un soldado ya parte de un escuadrón.

Entre golpe y patada, Harry ya había recibido dos heridas que le quitaron el aliento, pero por fin había podido dejarle un hermoso moretón en la mejilla del malhablado capitán.

—No tienes derecho a reírte por un simple golpe —hablaba Levi, siempre con su voz plana y ojos calmos.

—Un golpe limpio, capitán. No creas que no me di cuenta que te cuesta hablar —Harry dejó salir una risa, acción que fue su perdición cuando la mirada de Levi se volvió más intensa y se encontró nuevamente bocabajo en el suelo.

—Tch, cabrón engreído.

Aún en el suelo, Harry se rio adoloridamente y se sentó tratando de identificar sus heridas. Era un milagro que no terminara morado y negro como la primera vez, pero Levi había conectado unos buenos golpes que lo dejaron resentido.

Levi no dijo nada más, sino que sencillamente caminó en dirección a los baños, Harry se quedó allí en el suelo primero mirándolo marchar y luego suspirando para sus adentros.

« _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»,_ pensó para sus adentros mientras trataba de comprender este giro en su vida.

Harry era un hombre ocupado, tenía responsabilidades y cosas que hacer, pero pelear con Levi era divertido, el hombre tenía un sentido del humor retorcido, ambos se reían de la desgracia propia o ajena y, aunque comenzó como un accidente, todos lo meses iban a comprar la misma bolsa de té en la tetería Nox donde precederían a molestarse hasta incomodar a Rosalie.

Era una especie de ritual que habían formado, uno sencillo y molesto a la vez. Incluso así, Harry no tenía cabeza para pensar en esto más de la cuenta.

« _Lo que sea que pase, pasará igual»,_ se susurró el no era una persona que evitara problemas, que  _pensara_  en evitar problemas, él era el tipo de persona que los enfrentaba, que prefería que todo siguiera su curso y ponerle pecho a la vida y no creía que Levi fuera tan mala persona.

En una retorcida y simple manera de razonar, Levi hasta le caía bien... A veces. Era una posibilidad de cincuenta y cincuenta. Todo dependía del día.

« _Como las apuestas»,_ se dijo así mismo mientras tarareaba y miraba el cielo.

—¡Oi! ¿Hasta qué horas planeas quedarte allí como una babosa? Vete a lavar, asqueroso.

Harry miró de reojo el cabello húmedo del capitán, sus ojos azul tormenta, la pequeña silueta que proyectaba, pero el respeto y la fortaleza que emanaba.

—Tu TOC te matará un día, ¿sabes?

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Nada! —« _mierda, aquí no existe el TOC. ¡Bien hecho, Harry!»,_  se gritó el mago mentalmente.

—Oi…

—¡Nada!

Harry corrió a las duchas.

• ✧ •

Solo un mes después, Harry estaba siendo «entrenado» sobre cómo ser un buen soldado de Garrison... Y por entrenar él se refería a una eterna y aburrida charla de jerarquía y papeles a completar.

—Nosotros, como regimiento, no solo estamos a cargo de la protección entre civiles, sino también damos apoyo a la Legión de Reconocimiento cuando salen a hacer sus misiones. Tenemos que estar todos preparados para una posible nueva emergencia, es por eso que hemos implementado un nuevo plan en conjunto con la legión para dar un menor tiempo de respuesta y fortificar la tasa de vida en ese tipo de misiones.

» Ahora, los nuevos miembros de Garrison pasarán los próximos tres meses entrenando nuestro nuevo esquema y también entrenando nuestros movimientos. Los dividiremos en quince equipos, cada equipo estará al mando de un capitán.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó a su derecha Flora. Harry la miró de reojo y negó levemente, más que nervioso estaba ansioso por comenzar. Tenía que escalar de rango pronto si quería solucionar esto lo más pronto posible.

—Los equipos fueron armados por habilidad y trabajo en equipo. Equipo 1: Armand Stewart, Mari Pavic, David...

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, cada equipo que se formaba comenzaban a caminar a la presencia de su nuevo capitán. Eckart se terminó yendo con otro grupo y pronto llegó la asignación de Harry:

—Equipo 7: Vera Kuhn, Harry Potter, Gerda Voigt, Ferdinand Sauer, Flora Böhn. Capitán: Abigail Sarka.

La mano del capitán se alzó a la derecha y Harry se dirigió con Flora a ella. Era una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños cobrizos, tenía pecas en sus mejillas y utilizaba lentes. Harry nunca estuvo tan agradecido de querer abandonar sus lentes pese a que los echaba de menos. Toda persona con lentes los ocupaba con un sujetador que se veía ridículo. Sin mencionar que muchas veces había accidentes por culpa de los titanes o las mismas maniobras y no había manera que Harry tuviera millones de excusas de por qué sus lentes eran irrompibles.

Los cinco nuevos miembros del equipo siete se pusieron en fila a espaldas de su capitán esperando a que todo terminara. Por lo menos, Harry ahora sabía que no tendría que acostumbrarse a todos sus nuevos compañeros, Gerda, Flora y Ferdinand ya sabían cómo él trabajaba y Vera lo había visto en acción un par de veces (y él a ella, Vera era la persona menos metiche que Harry había conocido).

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban en lugares distintos del edificio, cada equipo con su capitán quien con rostro serio comenzó el arduo proceso de iniciarlos en las tropas de Garrison.

Harry no podía esperar, estaba listo para iniciar su misión para descubrir la verdad. Un 10 de abril, a tres meses de su cumpleaños número 21, Harry se convirtió en un soldado de Garrison a cargo de Abigail.

• ✧ •

_5 meses después…_

Si el mago era honesto consigo mismo, él realmente no sabía cómo siempre terminaba en los climas más odiosos o en las situaciones más ridículas, porque ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir peleando aunque el agua caía como balde sobre su cuerpo.

Harry respiró agitadamente. Era un sorprendente día lluvioso en pleno septiembre. El clima era más frío, pero igual de agradable, mas el pequeño cambio en el cielo hizo que en campamento de entrenamiento de Stohess hubiera nubes, brisa fría y lluvia.

Esquivar, Harry tenía que esquivar. Levi tenía una increíble musculatura, todo en él era fuerza bruta y pelear con lluvia solo aletargaba sus movimientos. Ambos se habían resbalado en distintas ocasiones por culpa del lodo, pero incluso así no querían parar de luchar.

Sus ojos no perdían de vistas los tormentosos grises del otro, había fuego allí y Harry quería pisarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Golpe, puño, esquivar (« _mierda el piso está resbaloso_ », gritaba internamente Harry) y lodo por todas partes. Ojos tormenta que lo presionaban, Harry sentía el ardor de sus músculos aumentar ante cada movimiento, el calor de su cuerpo contrastaba con el frío del ambiente, pero aun así él no pararía, tenía una batalla que ganar.

En los últimos meses había aprendido un par de trucos, como que a Levi gustaba de pegar patadas con su pierna derecha —no la favorecía mucho, pero era notable cuando la mayoría sus moretones estaban al lado derecho de su torso—, también, Levi tomaba como ventaja los pocos centímetros de diferencia, Harry se demoraba solo un poco más en moverse y para él, eso significaba que él era solo unos milisegundos más propenso a morir en manos del idiota enfrente de él.

Levi era mortal.

Levi era salvaje.

Levi era fuerza pura.

Esos ojos, lo dejaban demente porque el otro sabía que era mejor, Harry no era el mejor en combate mano a mano, pero Levi llevaba la palabra «bueno» a otro nivel.

La lluvia lo empeoraba todo, el sonido de las gotas contra el suelo, el vaho de sus bocas ante la diferencia en temperatura, Harry se sentía en llamas esquivando y golpeando, sentía no solo la humedad de la lluvia sino la de su propia sangre correr por su rostro, un corte que se hizo al caer y levantarse rápidamente para bloquear las patadas y empujes de Levi. Estuvieron así, empujándose, ahorcándose, golpeándose por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero lo único que Harry podía reconocer era a Levi, Levi con sus ojos tormenta no perdiéndose ninguno de sus movimientos, Levi con sus brazos enfrente de su cuerpo, Levi con las piernas extendidas en posición para atacar. El cuerpo de Harry se sentía como fuego, como si se hubiese tomado 20 botellas de whisky de fuego y tuviera todo el líquido en su estómago y venas. Solo podía pensar en una sola cosa y era el hombre delante de él.

Levi y sus puños sanguinolentos por la sangre de ambos y marrones por culpa del lodo. Ninguno de los dos decía mucho, más preocupados en inhalar y exhalar que en molestarse con simples palabras, era algo que tenían en común después de todo, el querer probarse ante el otro quién era el más fuerte.

En un parpadeo Harry tenía a Levi ante sus ojos quien intentó con sus manos arrojarlo al suelo por su polera, pero Harry no lo dejó, no señor. Sus manos marrones tomaron los hombros de Levi empujándolo y tratando de mantenerlo a una distancia segura, estuvieron empujándose con furia. Harry retrocedía tres pasos, pero avanzaba dos. Pese a que ambos ocupaban botas altas, Harry sentía la humedad en sus pies, el frío de sus dedos y con este nació el lejano deseo de un baño caliente.

El codo de Levi se metió entre sus costillas provocando que Harry soltara un alarido, pero aun así no se rindió. Él tenía un buen juego de pies y no estaba en contra de ensuciarse un poco más, no como Levi quien evitaba caerse como principio propio, así que decidió que lo mejor era tratar de botar al Levi haciéndole una zancadilla, cosa que logró, pero solo consiguió que ambos terminaran en el suelo, con lodo por todas partes y revolcándose para saber quién quedaba en la parte superior.

Harry parpadeó, a veces él estaba arriba, a veces ambos estaban de lado tironeándose y golpeándose sin pausa, a veces él estaba abajo tratando de doblegar a Levi de arriba.

La lluvia caía sin perdonar a nadie y ahora ambos estaban húmedos, sucios, enlodados hasta más no poder con moretones y sangre en algunas heridas, pero la mirada de Levi no cedía, era fuego en esos ojos tormenta, « _no me rendiré, no lo haré_ » era lo único que Harry podía discernir en ella y él tampoco lo haría. Gruñó, gritó y arañó, todo para ganar. ¡Quería ganar!

Y de repente, entre medio de su pelea corrían, el uno tras del otro sin dirección. Harry sintió el golpe en la parte posterior de sus piernas y cayó sin gracia al lodo, Levi siguió corriendo quién sabe dónde, pero Harry lo siguió pese al ardor y dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo al empujarlo por la espalda y siguiendo él la corrida. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ni tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que en algún momento ambos terminaron golpeándose en la pared, gruñéndose entre sí y apretando sus manos en brazos o torso para que el otro lo soltara.

El rostro de Levi era una mezcla de marrón y níveo, todo hacía contraste, incluso la intensidad de su mirada.

Le gruñó en su oreja, pero Harry no cedió y apretó sus muslos en la cintura del otro para que sintiera su peso corporal mientras trabaja de soltarse del firme agarre que Levi tenía en sus brazos. Era inhumano y bruto, no había consideración del uno por el otro, pero era lo más cercano que ambos habían tenido de una pelea real donde incluso los rasguños y mordidas eran permitidas con el solo fin de coronarse ganador.

Todo en Harry dolía, pero sus venas ardían con el deseo de ganar, ardían con la necesidad de ver al otro en el suelo derrotado y por Godric que lo lograría.

—Ríndete. —Fue más como un rugido que otra cosa, Levi mostró sus dientes y Harry gruñó en negación, frunciendo el ceño y siseando su incomodidad—. Ríndete —repitió el otro mientras lo apretaba aún más a la pared, golpeándolo contra esta sacando un alarido de dolor por parte del mago.

Estaba descontrolado, el cerebro de Harry estaba obnubilado por la adrenalina, solo veía a Levi y a nadie más, solo tenía la necesidad imperante de ganar, ganar a toda costa y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry mordió, mordió fuerte el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Levi mientras sus muslos apretaban aún más fuerte el torso del otro.

Levi aulló ante el súbito dolor, pero su agarre se volvió aún más doloroso y pese a que Harry podía sentir el sabor metálico en su lengua, no paró de morder. Levi se alejó de la pared como pudo y lo volvió a golpear con ella logrando que sus dientes se soltaran para dar pasó a un quejido.

—Ríndete. —Volvió a espetar Levi, sus ojos oscurecidos por los instintos y su rostro siempre tan impasible y a la vez peligroso, pero Harry se negó, no supo cómo, pero logró tener a Levi presionado en la pared por unos escasos segundos, gozo del hecho que lo pudiera arrinconar por un corto periodo de tiempo, tenerlo a su merced y hacerle sentir acorralado, pero solo duró poco porque pronto nuevamente estuvo él allí y era el turno de Levi para morderlo, Harry rugió ante el dolor, su piel febril y sensible por todos los golpes y caídas que sufrió.

Tenía que haber uno más fuerte que el otro, tenía que existir una persona más dominante que la otra y Harry peleó, peleó con todo lo que pudo, se revolvió en el agarre de Levi, gruñó, mordió, espetó y masculló, pero ante sus ojos seguía estando él allí con sus ojos tormenta, con fuego en sus ojos, con la sangre de Harry bañando los finos labios del otro soldado.

Harry aulló de dolor, ¿cómo habían terminado así? Medio desnudos, con la ropa hecha jirones, lodo por todas partes, sangre en la quijada, gruñéndose entre ellos y mostrándose los dientes cuales animales en busca de una presa.

En un momento estaban peleando en el campo de entrenamiento, recibiendo golpe tras golpe, moretón tras moretón, húmedos y sucios… Y ahora, ahora estaban sucios, húmedos, enlodados, sangrientos y semidesnudos, empinados el uno del otro buscando dominancia que llegó con la respuesta más absurda cuando Harry perdió sus pantalones y él no dijo nada, solo siguió mordiendo la piel a su disposición, cuello, hombro, mejilla, nuca, brazos, dedos, todo.

Un reguero de dientes, saliva, sangre y suciedad que hacían su estómago apretarse con una sensación ajena que nunca antes Harry había sentido. Había  _necesidad_  allí, una necesidad básica que debía ser cumplida a toda costa.

—Mierda...

¿Era la voz de Harry o la de Levi? Harry tenía tanto calor, ambos eran fuego, el cuerpo del mago ardía entre un deseo tormentoso y dolor, era una vorágine de sentimientos confusos, errantes y egotistas.

Harry aulló cuando sintió la sequedad de un dedo en su interior, su magia actuó sutil, pero efectiva cuando poco a poco hizo ceder el músculo y se lubricó lentamente como respuesta a la adrenalina de Harry, los ojos del mago no parpadearon ni se perdieron siquiera un pestañeo de los tormenta del otro.

Harry Potter no le daría el gusto a Levi de verlo retorcerse de dolor, su mano apretó con saña los lisos y húmedos cabellos del otro, obligándolo a mirarlo sin pena.

Fue doloroso y ardió, pero oh... Era justo lo que necesitaba, como si todas las estrellas se habían alineado durante años para esta situación, casi como respondiendo un llamado de necesidad el uno del otro.

Levi fue duro y bruto, como un animal. Gruñó, mordió y apretó todo lo que quiso y Harry lo dejó ser, inhalando el petricor de su piel, sudor, tierra y sexo. El ardor cambió, pero siguió consumiendo a Harry sin perdón y todo era completamente devastador, era como estar en el ojo de un huracán, no importaba a dónde te dirigieras, el resultado sería catastrófico y poderoso.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared, Harry no sabía cuál, completamente perdido en lo que estaba viviendo, sus ojos solo podían ver las finas llamas zafiro que eran las irises de Levi, el ardor que veía en esos ojos tormentas que no lo dejaban de mirar, su ceño estaba fruncido producto del esfuerzo, de mantenerlo empinado en esa posición y no dándole ni un espacio para moverse porque lo sabía, Levi sabía porque Harry podía mirarlo en los ojos del otro, que si Levi cedía por un segundo Harry no sería quien estuviera presionado en la pared.

Ambos gruñeron producto del esfuerzo, Harry podía ver bailar los músculos de Levi y se dio el tiempo de morder aquellos que podía tocar, todo esto era un tipo distinto de ardor y necesidad, uno que lo dejaba sin aliento, sus piernas como gelatina, su vientre sensible y adolorido y su erección que clamaba atención, pero todo era descontrol y Harry no tenía poder sobre las caderas de Levi que lo presionaban a la pared, no tenía control sobre las manos de Levi que lo tenían empinado y no tenía control sobre su cuerpo que cedía ante el otro y se retorcía de placer ante los cuidados del capitán. Harry estaba tan sensible al tacto de Levi, al ardor de su piel, al dolor de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, ante la sensación en su interior que crecía y se volvía egoísta con la erección que frotaba sus paredes, mismas paredes que se apretaban producto del placer sin siquiera pedirle permiso al mago. El cuerpo de Harry en este momento solo actuaba porque era evidente que su mente no lo estaba haciendo en lo absoluto.

Levi gruñó en su cuello y lo mordía cada vez que el cuerpo de Harry lo apretaba y Harry rugía cada vez que las caderas del otro embestían más fuerte, era un ciclo vicioso, un ciclo que Harry no quería terminar, mas terminó tal y como comenzó: sin previo aviso, sin consideración por los deseos de ambos y sin perdón.

Harry trataba de respirar e inhalar todo lo que podía, bocanadas de aire pasaban por sus labios resecos y podía sentir la respiración superficial y rápida de Levi en su cuello, el retumbar no solo de su corazón, sino el del otro en su torso, el calor febril que los abandonaba poco a poco hasta dejarlos fríos, húmedos y agotados.

La cabeza de Harry era un lío, no podía hacer razón de nada más que los vestigios del dolor y placer, de la sensación de satisfacción y del cansancio que se apoderó de él.

¿Quién podría imaginar que una tarde de entrenamiento podría terminar así?

El mago no sabía si reír o quejarse, no sabía si lo que había pasado  _realmente_ había sucedido o no.

Levi deslizó sus manos para liberarlo, de reojo, Harry pudo ver que estaba igual de cansado y satisfecho que él (¿De dónde salía esa satisfacción? Harry no lo sabía, pero estaba presente allí como suaves olas romper en la playa). El mayor se deslizó del cuerpo de Harry lo que causó que el joven mago jadeara un poco, estaba sensible allá abajo, pero aun así pudo tener un poco de dignidad al pararse por sí mismo, incluso si sus piernas temblaran como las de un ciervo recién nacido.

Con un largo parpadeo de reconocimiento, Harry se dio cuenta que estaban en las duchas y suspiró agradecido. Como pudo, se dirigió al primer cubículo y se quitó los retazos de su ropa, no quedaba mucho de ella, pero ya pensaría en una solución cuando su cerebro no estuviera tan frito.

El agua estaba fría, pero Harry no pensó en ello sino en su cuerpo y en cómo los pensamientos poco a poco intentaban colapsar su mente.

—… Tan sucio —susurró ronco Harry por todos los gruñidos y rugidos que dio hasta hace poco. El agua se teñía de distintos colores y sus músculos se tensaron ante el cambio de temperatura.

En unos cubículos más lejos, escuchó a Levi mascullar entre dientes, cosa que solo logró hacer reír a Harry pese al dolor en su pare baja y en todos sus músculos. Su risa nació del alma, lo sentía de esa manera, se sentía tan libre aquí, incluso pese a que ambos tuvieran que ir a la enfermería a que los vendaran en algunas partes, incluso pese a que todo esto era una retorcida situación.

—Ya será mi turno —dijo Harry impulsivamente con una sonrisa atrevida y ojos decididos. Levi lo miró de su cubículo y entre ambos hubo un silencio inefable. El rostro de Levi no cambió mucho ante sus palabras, pero no tenía que hacerlo, hace años Harry había aprendido que los ojos eran la puerta del alma y él no necesitaba palabras lindas o gestos para comprender. Todo podía fingirse y Levi era un hombre de acción al igual que Harry.

—... Ya veremos.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

Lo que siguió fue una incómoda ducha donde ninguno de los dos se dijo o se miró mucho. Levi estaba en el cubículo más alejado de los baños por la misma hilera y Harry se encontraba mirando fijamente la muralla delante de él.

¿Cómo demonios habían pasado de estarse golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a un revolcón en medio de las duchas comunitarias?

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua correr y, de vez en cuando, Harry a lo lejos podía oír a Levi murmurar algo en voz baja. A él le gustaría pensar que estaba en el mismo estado catatónico que él y se estaba recriminando en voz baja.

« _¿Enserio, Potter? ¿Tan desesperado por un revolcón? ¿Y con Levi de todas las jodidas personas? ¿Es que no tienes neuronas? ¿Es que piensas con el pene? ¡¿Y desde cuándo eres tan fácil?! Oh por Merlín, esto se volverá raro_ », se atacaba una y otra vez el mago en su mente cuando por fin las endorfinas desaparecieron de su cuerpo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de ira y confusión. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a tanto? Y es que ahora, luego de unos minutos cuando la adrenalina no consumía su cuerpo y lo dejaba pensar coherentemente, Harry se daba cuenta de cuán jodido  _literal_  y  _metafóricamente_  estaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Su estómago se revolvió ante la incertidumbre, Levi era algo así como un amigo con al cual podías golpear sin temer. No era por ser discriminador, pero Harry sabía que ser mago era distinto a ser un muggle. Ellos tenían más ventajas físicamente. El cuerpo de un mago o bruja era más resistente y eso significaba que un muggle debía ser particularmente diestro en combate para poder resistir los golpes de un hechicero, era común, todo lo que Harry tocaba o hacía tenía rastros de su magia y eso lo hacía más letal que el 80 % de la población sin siquiera parpadear.

El ataque interno de Harry no cedía, porque cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho, cada vez que recordaba con quién lo había hecho temía, temía por esa comodidad tácita que se había formado entre él y Levi, temía porque Levi era lo más cercano a un compañero que había encontrado en este mundo y temía por razones que aún no podía descifrar.

« _Malditos sentimientos y mi estupidez por no comprenderlos. ¿Dónde está Hermione cuando se le necesita?_ », se quejó el mago para sus adentros, echándoles la culpa nuevamente a los Dursley quienes lo habían vuelto incompetente social y emocionalmente.

Harry cortó el agua cuando la ducha se llevó todos los remanentes de suciedad y se sintió como un ser humano nuevo, claro, hasta que intentó caminar fuera de la ducha y se dio cuenta que aparte de no poder moverse completamente bien (parecía un ciervo recién nacido, piernas temblorosas y todo eso), él y Levi —de alguna desquiciada manera— se habían roto las ropas durante el transcurso de su...  _Compañerismo_  y solo ahora Harry comprendía la magnitud del problema.

—Mierda —masculló el mago apretando los párpados fuertemente para no ponerse a putear ahora mismo—. Mierda, mierda, mierda —mas no estaba funcionando del todo bien.

—Ey —llamó la profunda voz el capitán.

Harry alzó la vista como un resorte, mirando con amplios ojos al hombre que se acercaba húmedo, pero con los pantalones puestos y un mohín en sus labios.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron inmediatamente los de su contraparte, pero muy para la alegría e incomodidad del mago, el otro hombre estaba nuevamente con una expresión impasible y cerrada.

« _Por lo menos no soy el único idiota incómodo con esta situación_ », se engañó a sí mismo Harry.

De pronto, se hizo presente las ganas de reírse ante toda esta incómoda e inesperada situación y, siendo Harry el inadaptado que era, se largó a reír agarrándose del cubículo para poder mantenerse erguido en sus temblorosas piernas.

Levi no dijo nada ante el ataque de risa histérico que tenía el otro hombre, Harry solo podía sentir la mirada sobre él, cosa que no ayudaba a su sanidad.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas Harry, tratando de controlar un poco el ataque de risa que estaba teniendo.

—Claro —fue lo único que dijo Levi. Incluso así, Harry pudo apreciar que su estupidez y poca estabilidad emocional había ayudado un poco ante la incómoda escena.

Levi ya no parecía tan inalcanzable como antes y, también, volvió a tener esa típica actitud «deja de joder y hacerme perder el tiempo, hijo de puta» que a Harry le molestaba y le daba risa a la vez.

—¿Q-qué necesitas? —preguntó el mago sin aire en sus pulmones.

Allí estaba Harry James Potter, asesino del mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos, viajero dimensional, uno de los magos más poderosos de su generación: desnudo, mojado, adolorido y amoratado en frente del hombre que lo había dejado de esa manera y, en vez de gritarle un par de cosas, se reía en la cara del otro hombre buscando quién sabe qué cosa y, a la vez, no perder la amistad que él creía existía entre ambos.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Levi con una ceja alzada en lo alto y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

El orgullo masculino de Harry ardió con la pregunta, era casi como estar escuchando un « _¿Te puedes mover ahora que terminé contigo?_ ».

—Ni que la tuvieras tan grande —espetó enojado Harry sin tacto.

Levi, como respuesta, solo enarcó nuevamente su ceja y cambió el peso corporal de un pie al otro, inclinando levemente la cabeza y moviendo una de sus manos para apuntar el cómo las piernas de Harry seguían temblando.

—Seguro —respondió Levi con voz llana, pero Harry sabía, sabía que por dentro el muy cabrón se estaba riendo de él.

—¡Ey!

—Anda y siéntate en las bancas. Iré a buscar algo de ropa para ambos.

Levi se giró en sus pies descalzos y caminó a la salida con una expresión que Harry no sabía cómo describir.

Harry quedó boquiabierto por la abrupta salida del hombre. El mago se quedó solo en los baños comunes y no por primera vez agradeció que el campamento estuviera semidesierto y que nadie fuera tan loco como para entrenar con este clima.

El mago caminó lentamente a la banca donde había una mullida toalla esperándolo seca y doblada.

« _Levi_ », pensó de inmediato Harry al verla allí. El hombre solo la envolvió en su cuerpo y se secó con cuidado para luego enrollar la tela en su cintura y sentarse en la banca.

En un rincón, apilado, estaba parte de la ropa que ambos habían roto, llena de lodo, sangre y completamente mojada. Si Harry hubiera estado solo, él hubiera sacado su varita y lanzado unos cuantos hechizos para limpiar y resarcir todo, pero Levi había visto cómo Harry había quedado y no podía sencillamente aparecer con un nuevo uniforme y la mitad de sus heridas limpias y sanas.

Hablando de varita, Harry la hizo aparecer de su funda y lanzó un hechizo sobre sí mismo para reconocer el daño interno, ese era uno de los tantos hechizos que Hermione le había enseñado durante la guerra y le diría cuáles eran sus heridas más graves.

Graciosamente, no era el hecho de que tuvo sexo duro con Levi que lo había dañado tanto, sino la golpiza que había recibido afuera. Tenía dos costillas tiernas y el hematoma cerca de su riñón era algo peligroso.

— _Episkey, tergeo, concordia salus_  —Harry murmuró mientras hacía los movimientos de su varita en determinadas heridas sobre su cuerpo. No quería sanarlas todas, sobre todo porque Levi sabía cuán fuerte lo había golpeado y algunas de estas ya habían comenzado a tomar color.

Reparó los daños de sus costillas —un hechizo que aprendió cuando llegó a este universo y se estaba quedando con los Kivi, allí leyó algunos libros de sanación y aprendió un poco más sobre magia curativa—; también reparó algunas heridas molestas como el ligero sangramiento de la parte interna de su muslo y lanzó un hechizo más para adormecer el pulsante calor y dolor de su interior.

Por fortuna, Levi metió ruido cuando se acercó al baño y Harry guardó rápidamente su varita en la funda y esta desapareció hundiéndose en su piel.

Levi ingresó con el ceño aún más fruncido, mascullando por lo bajo y con los pies negros de la suciedad.

—Asquerosidad más grande, no limpian ni un jodido armario, ¿qué se creen que son? Perezosos de mierda. —Y siguió y siguió maldiciendo con claro desdén en sus palabras.

Levi arrojó lo que traía en las manos a la banca sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Harry y caminó con grandes zancadas nuevamente a la ducha donde procedió a bañarse por segunda vez.

Harry lo miró parpadeando lentamente, no comprendiendo el problema, pero lo dejó ser por el momento, más interesado en la ropa que acababa de llegar.

Con cuidado, procedió a vestirse, Levi había sido minucioso en su búsqueda y si bien Harry no tenía ropa interior, si tenía un nuevo par de pantalones, botas, camisa y chaqueta.

Se vistió lentamente, siseando cada vez que se movía en una dirección que lo dejaba adolorido.

—No te pongas la camisa aún —interrumpió Levi ya saliendo de la ducha, completamente mojado y sin pudor a su actual estado de desnudez—, tengo que vendarte ese hombro.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Harry cuando vio los arañazos que le había dejado a Levi en la espalda y las marcas de mordiscos en el hombro del otro. Todas profundas y sangrantes.

Harry lo atribuía a una especie de orgullo masculino, porque no sintió vergüenza al ver las grandes líneas que sabía correspondían a sus uñas, sino un profundo orgullo al haber marcado a Levi tan profundamente.

Ambos se vistieron y remedaron en silencio sus heridas, las callosas manos de Levi hicieron un trabajo eficiente con el hombro del mago; y las torpes manos de Harry hicieron un doloroso, pero decente trabajo en parchar la espalda del capitán.

El silencio los acompañó por muchos minutos, incluso cuando ambos se pararon ya completamente decentes y agotados.

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar a la salida, no dijo ninguna palabra al mayor, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero nuevamente fue Levi quien buscó la atención del mago al sencillamente dirigirle la palabra y poniendo una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro:

—¿Y te puedes ir o necesitas ayuda?

Harry se giró a mirarlo boquiabierto, su cabello desordenado se encrespó aún más como reflejo de su magia inquieta, sus ojos brillaron ante el insulto y sonrió con sorna antes de responderle nuevamente al mayor:

—Sí ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿No te duele nada? —Harry sabía que a Levi le dolían las costillas, sus piernas se habían ceñido tanto a la cintura del mayor que estaba seguro que las tenía resentidas, sobre todo cuando sin querer el mago rozó la zona izquierda de Levi y este se estremeció ligeramente.

—Sí. Nada que me inhabilite por días —respondió sabiondo. Levi pensaba que Harry no podría hacer ejercicios por unos días.

Ambos caminaron a la salida del edificio y, casi como reflejo, comenzaron a molestarse entre sí. Ambos estaban en un campamento de entrenamiento de Garrison, uno que no era ocupado de manera recurrente, sobre todo por esta temporada del año.

Harry allí tenía una habitación y Levi había venido al edificio solo para poder golpearlo sin pudor. Fue cuando llegaron a la habitación que Harry asignó como suya, que comprendió por qué Levi lo había acompañado todo el trayecto.

—Bien —dijo el capitán una vez que llegaron al dormitorio del menor—, ahora que sé que no te morirás desangrado en el camino, me iré. Estoy harto de ser tu niñera, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego golpeó el hombro delicado de Levi sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—Te gustaría verme morir así, ¿no? Irías diciendo por allí « _¿Oh? ¿Potter? Sí, se murió desangrado en Garrison porque lo follé muy fuerte. Es mi récord número 100_ ».

—Jodidamente asqueroso —respondió Levi frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién quiere aceptar esa clase de elogio? Te desangrarías por el ano, pendejo.

—Tu pene estuvo en mi ano, idiota.

Harry adoraba tener la última palabra, muy pocas veces sucedía y, generalmente —como ahora—, significaba que él había sido extremadamente crudo y directo con sus palabras.

Levi iba a decir algo, pero solo hizo un mohín con su boca y frunció el ceño.

Harry se rio, largo y tendido pese al dolor en su espalda.

—Anda, vete, capitán. Nos vemos el próximo mes.

Levi observó a Harry fijamente, sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro para luego hacer un sonido de aceptación. Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo.

Harry no tenía ni idea qué significaba eso.

« _Bien hecho, Harry. Ahora solo queda recordar que uno no folla a sus amigos... Y Ginny no cuenta, Ginny nunca cuenta_ », se regañaba mentalmente el hombre.

Puede que no hubiera sido lo ideal, pero tampoco era tan malo, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo como un títere al que le acababan de cortar las cuerdas.

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... ¿Sorpresa? Sooo, antes que me comenten lo que sé me quieren comentar, quiero que tengan esto en mente: les ha pasado que todo en su vida va bien y dicen "sí, voy bien, ¡sigue así!" y luego toman la PEOR decisión del todo universo porque, bueno (en buen chileno) se awueonaron (sinónimos para esta expresión: se atontaron, no se les pudo ocurrir una buena respuesta y terminaron jodiendo todo): pues eso fue lo que le pasó a Harry. Él iba bien, hizo sus planes, salió de la milicia, se metió a Garrison tenía todo planeado y bueno... La cagó.
> 
> Ahora, los errores son de dos así que, ¿qué es lo que hará Levi? ¿Qué es lo que hará Harry? Dios, adoré escribir este capítulo. En mi imaginación, Harry y Levi nunca *se enamorarían* simplemente por conocerse... Por lo menos no como tengo planeada esta historia, sino que era obvio (para mí) que ambos serían idiotas porque Harry realmente no piensa lo que hace y Levi realmente tiene a todos a una distancia sana por su pasado. Levi hace compañeros, algunos amigos cercanos, pero siempre trata de mantener la distancia así que... Dudo que Harry realmente piense en un hombre como posible pareja porque sí (al igual que Levi), sino que más bien como circunstancia y respuesta ante un suceso.
> 
> ¡Los amo! No me odien. Adoraría saber lo que piensan ahora (realmente sí, smex, hace tiempo no lo escribo tan gráfico). Gracias por sus comentarios, kudos, subcripciones, bookmarks y todo lo que me dan, you're the best, guys.
> 
> GLOSARIO
> 
> Mondo: limpio y libre de cosas añadidas o superfluas.
> 
> Petricor: el nombre que recibe la lluvia al caer sobre el suelo seco.
> 
> Inefable: que no se puede explicar.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos el próximo jueves!
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> -Derwyd


	15. Vivencias

> «Las palabras elegantes no son sinceras; las palabras sinceras no son elegantes».  
>  —Lao-tsé,  _filósofo_.

Muy similar a la manera que sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento, Harry solo estaba haciendo lo suyo en las calles de Trost y allí, entre las tiendas de té que él quería ir a visitar, estaba Levi parado en la calle mirando fijamente la vitrina con el ceño fruncido y su porte imponente. Estaba favoreciendo ligeramente la pierna izquierda para apoyarse y cabeza se movía lentamente enfocando productos en la vitrina.

La capa verde que lo acompañaba dejaba en claro que estaba en medio de su día laboral y pese a no tener el equipo de maniobras puesto, Harry sabía que él seguía siendo igual de letal. Si el mago era sincero consigo mismo, diría que esa imagen no fue la que hizo pausar su caminata o destino, sino que fue el hecho de ver a tres niños rondar cerca del soldado.

Harry conocía a esos niños o, mejor dicho, sabía quiénes eran porque ese era el motivo por el cual Harry estaba en Trost en su día libre.

Hace unos días Violeta se había contactado con él mencionando que la Corona había solicitado la «captura» de tres niños en Trost que estaban robando a personas, era obvio que los niños lo hacían para poder comer, pero eso no era el problema sino los locatarios y personas adineradas que querían cárcel para los tres menores. Desde su posición, Harry podía apreciar el estado de malnutrición y suciedad en la cual se encontraban los tres menores: dos niñas y un niño. Violeta se había enterado por los Kingston y ella le había mandado una carta extremadamente larga a Harry regañándolo por no mantener un ojo en niños en situación de calle, dándole la orden de rescatarlos y mandarlos al refugio.

Es por eso que la principal razón por la cual Harry se encontraba en Trost a esta hora de la tarde eran los tres escurridizos niños que tenía que mandar al refugio y por lo que Harry podía ver, los pequeños ladrones tenían al  _distraído_  soldado en la mira. « _Seguroooo, "distraído…". El muy cabrón seguro que ya se dio cuenta que los niños lo han estado mirando desde hace rato. Mhm… Quizás deba meterme ahora y no después, Levi no es la persona más paciente del universo_ », pensó Harry mirando la escena desenvolverse lentamente.

Quizás fue porque Harry era el idiota desatento que Violeta y Rita le decían que era o porque su curiosidad pudo más, como Gilbert podría haberle dicho si supiera de esta escena, pero Harry se arrinconó un poco más y prefirió ver lo que sucedía en vez de intervenir como se suponía era lo que debía estar haciendo en estos momentos.

Harry debía admitir, eso sí, que los niños tenían una increíble coordinación y que ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido ocupar su mismo estado de calle como motivo para darle pena a lo que todos sabían era el  _soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_.

Los ojos verdes de Harry siguieron toda la escena como una lechuza a su presa, casi sin pestañear y completamente atento a todo lo que sucedía, desde que la niña más pequeña decidió caminar directamente al soldado y tirar de sus pantalones hasta cómo los otros dos niños comenzaban a molestar al mayor hasta que Levi decidió que era suficiente.

Sin siquiera parpadear, el capitán rebuscó sin temor entre las ropas del niño la bolsa de dinero que Harry definitivamente no había visto cómo había pasado de estar en posesión del soldado al pequeño niño y lo enojados y nerviosos que estaban los tres enanos cuando se dieron cuenta que fueron pillados.

Levi siquiera se apenó en infligir un poco de castigo al varón del equipo, doblándole el brazo en una posición incómoda mientras les decía cosas que Harry no podía oír, pero que lo tenían frunciendo el ceño. Esa no era la manera de tratar a niños.

Harry estuvo a punto de caminar e interrumpir la escena, mas Levi decidió en ese momento dejar ir al mocoso y caminar mascullando para sí mientras los tres niños revoloteaban a su lado.

El mago se sonrojó y carraspeó suavemente y pensó que definitivamente esto era lo más tierno que había visto a Levi hacer hace unos meses. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron a posar en la escena mientras todos los erráticos pensamientos del hechicero parecían estar procesándose en el estómago por las contracciones y volteretas que este estaba haciendo.

Levi le extendió la bolsa frutas y pan a los niños y ellos decidieron correr, quizás temerosos que Levi se arrepintiera de comprarles las cosas; incluso así, Harry no tenía tiempo que perder y siguió los pasos de los tres niños dejando a Levi atrás sin siquiera reconocerlo. Él no había ido a Trost a ver a Levi, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

• ✧ •

Ocurrió en Chlorba, en una de las salidas a comprar víveres para el entrenamiento que tenía la legión en esos momentos. El escuadrón de Levi con el escuadrón de Mike habían sido los seleccionados para la tan  _abrumadora_  tarea de ir a comprar cosas, todo porque Levi estaba al borde del colapso con los nuevos reclutas que no sabían poner un pie delante del otro.

—¿Ya terminaste con las legumbres? —preguntó irritado Levi mientras miraba la eterna lista que Erwin le había pasado.

—Casi, Auruo y Morgan están subiendo las bolsas en el carruaje, nos queda un poco menos de la mitad.

—Bien, luego iremos a comprar arroz y papas. ¿Mike fue a comprar agua y lo demás?

—Sí, dijo que luego pasaría a comprar productos de oficina como hojas, tinta, ya sabes... —informaba Eld mientras revisaba la copia de la hoja producto por producto.

—Perfecto. Me iré entonces a la tienda de limpieza, quiero ver si hay algo nuevo allí y aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas.

Eld se puso tieso ante esas palabras y respondió a las palabras de Levi con una dudosa, pero clara aseveración:

—Te recuerdo que comandante Erwin dio un presupuesto y...

—Sí, sí, jodidas madres. ¡Solo pasó una vez!

—Compraste más productos de limpieza que comida, capitán.

—Púdrete, Eld, anda y conviértete en mierda de titán.

Eld suspiró ante las crudas palabras del capitán, pero sonrió después de unos segundos de ver la pequeña figura del soldado caminar en dirección a una de sus tiendas favoritas en cualquier distrito: el mercado de productos de limpieza.

El subcapitán estaba seguro que Levi se gastaba la mitad de su sueldo en productos de limpieza, muy para la gracia de la legión.

Levi, por otra parte, caminó a paso tranquilo a la tienda de limpieza, quería ver si tenían nuevos productos en esta zona de las murallas o si podía comprar su detergente favorito aquí. Quizás incluso hubiera otros productos para limpiar... ¿Un trapero más resistente? El último que compró solo duró tres semanas antes de tornarse asqueroso y Levi no era un gastador de dinero. Además, necesitaba más pañuelos de limpieza.

Cuando entró a la tienda, lo primero que se dio cuenta es que en la esquina había unos carteles anunciando un nuevo producto y sus ojos grises se dirigieron directamente al producto, era como un trapero*, pero metido en un cubo y algo que parecía un colador. Levi miró el cartel explicativo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que hacía el aparato.

Una fregona*, así le habían puesto. Era un cubo que tenía incluido una especie de centrífuga donde el agua del trapero escurriría al balde para limpiar el piso y… Levi la quería.

Levi necesitaba esa fregona, podría limpiar su habitación en menos tiempo, no ensuciar sus manos para escurrir el trapeador y… Dios, la cubeta tenía ruedas. Levi se sentía en el cielo, eso sí era útil.

Dos horas después en la misma tienda, Levi admitía que tenía que ahorrar por un tiempo para poder comprar la maldita fregona, pero sí había podido comprar más detergentes y productos de limpieza porque estaban en promoción (algo bueno había salido de todo esto).

La dueña de la tienda estaba más que feliz empacando todos los productos que Levi compró y hasta le regaló de muestra un aromatizador de ambientes para ver si le gustaba.

—Iré a buscar la carreta para comenzar a subir las cajas listas.

—Por supuesto, capitán, tómese su tiempo, todavía tengo mucho que embalar.

—Vendré en unos minutos. —Y Levi salió de la tienda satisfecho y tranquilo.

Caminó de vuelta al almacén de víveres donde él sabía que Eld lo estaría esperando, pero a mitad de camino Levi vio algo que inmediatamente le atrajo la atención.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, eh? —le escuchó decir Levi a Harry y pronto el cuerpo del soldado se tensó por completo y apretó los puños de manera inconsciente.

—No —negó el niño con el que Harry estaba hablando.

Estaban ligeramente ocultos, Harry estaba en cuclillas hablando con el niño que se veía inseguro e incómodo con la presencia del otro soldado.

El otro hombre suspiró, pero sonrió tratando de aligerar la situación, sin embargo, Levi no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y sentirse incómodo con lo que estaba viendo, después de todo ¿quién quería llevarse a niños en evidente situación de calle? Que él supiera, Harry no andaba adoptado a mocosos.

Recuerdos de la Ciudad subterránea surgieron en la mente del soldado con tétrica rapidez.

—¿Por qué no? —oyó preguntar Levi a Harry.

—... No quiero.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta, Alan. Dime, ¿por qué no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Alguien te fuerza a estar aquí? ¿Tus padres? ¿Otra persona? —el niño negó furiosamente con su cabeza y Harry suspiró ante la constante negación del niño.

Levi lo vio, cómo Harry inclinaba su cabeza y miraba al niño buscando una respuesta.

—¿Tienes hermanos, Alan? —y fue como si el otro soldado hubiera dado en el clavo porque el pequeño niño se quedó demasiado quieto y su respiración comenzó a ser elaborada—. Alan —llamó Harry suavemente—, ¿sabes cuán peligroso es que un bebé esté sin hogar? Sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero necesitan un hogar y yo les puedo dar uno.

» No vivirán conmigo, pero tengo un refugio para niños, hay un montón de otros niños allí que juegan, aprenden y cuando seas grande podrás tener un trabajo y cuidar de tu hermano o hermana. No tendrás que robar o buscar comida en la basura y tu hermano o hermana podrán crecer y jugar con otros niños. ¿No quieres eso? No tendrás que estar solo nunca más, Alan, nunca, nunca más —susurraba Harry suavemente al niño y Levi sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo se iba aligerando, pero el nudo en su estómago no.

—Es un niño —comentó el menor moviéndose incómodo en el mismo espacio que estaba parado.

—¿Tiene nombre tu hermano? —preguntó Harry tratando, Levi pensó, de aligerar el ambiente, pero el niño negó con la cabeza y apretó su puño en la ropa desgastada que llevaba—. No importa —comentó Harry—, ambos le podemos poner uno. ¿Y tus padres?

—¡N-No! —gritó aterrado el niño y Levi escuchó a Harry suspirar.

Levi conocía ese tipo de terror y al parecer Harry también.

—Está bien —trató de calmar al niño Harry—, no tienes que volver allí si no quieres, pero tendremos que mentirle al gobierno —susurró cómplice Harry.

Levi arqueó una ceja al verlo decir eso abiertamente.

—¿Mentir? —preguntó el niño sorprendido.

—Ajá. Verás, tú y tu hermano necesitan un apellido, ¿no? Pues tienes que tener uno para poder… Estar en mi refugio. —Levi sonrió al escuchar eso.

Harry planeaba descaradamente falsificar documentos gubernamentales para que así los padres de los mocosos no tuvieran ninguna potestad sobre los niños.

Maldito estafador.

—Mhm…

—¿Por qué no me llevas a ver a tu hermano? Dudo que un bebé esté bien tanto tiempo solo.

—Él no es un bebé, tiene un año —dijo Alan, esta vez más feliz mientras hablaba de su hermano—, y ya puede masticar comida.

—Jo, todo un adulto.

Levi vio cómo Harry se paraba y estiraba sus piernas, posiblemente las tenía acalambradas de tanto estar acuclillado, pero no se quejó. El capitán los vio partir a ambos mientras conversaban ligeramente.

Levi no perdería el tiempo viéndolos marchar, sino que tenía un refugio que investigar.

• ✧ •

El papel del estado bancario de Harry le había dado increíbles noticias o, por lo menos, noticias que ayudaban a su causa. Desde que comenzó con su proyecto de la granja de legumbres, poco a poco había ido comprando el terreno aledaño. En un comienzo, el mago compró tres hectáreas, una se la cedió al refugio y se quedó con dos hectáreas de plantación, una que vio frutos a tres meses.

En ese momento, Harry decidió que el mejor curso de acción era reinvertir el dinero, no era como si estuviera necesitado de este, vivía con los Kivi en ese tiempo y solo aportaba con un tercio de los gastos mensuales. Harry nadaba en dinero, pero eso no lo sabían las autoridades de este gobierno, ¡por supuesto que no!

No obstante, ahora su estado bancario y el constante ahorro lo habían llevado a tener pocos gastos, el refugio se autosustentaba y tenía el apoyo altruista de algunos nobles, así que Harry no tenía que dar más dinero para que pudiera funcionar. Por otra parte, ya no gastaba dinero con los Kivi, estaba constantemente entrenando en distintos campamentos y ahora tenía una habitación en el edificio de Garrison. No tenía que pagar por comida ni vivienda y, por si fuera poco, recibía un salario adecuado según sus funciones.

Tenía ingresos por todas partes y pocos egresos, Harry nunca fue una persona que gustara de malgastar su dinero, una vida con los Dursley le había enseñado a vivir con lo mínimo y los gustos que podía darse eran escobas y dulces.

Ahora su escoba pasó a segundo plano por su equipo de maniobra que  _no_  tenía que pagar, se lo arreglaban gratis y podía recargar sus tanques de gas gratis.

Todos estos pensamientos lo llevaban a una conclusión poco probable, pero comprensible: comprarse un lugar para vivir. Los pocos días que tenía libre se los iba a pasar a la casona Kivi, pero... Ciertas actividades habían quedado relegadas a su habitación en Garrison, hostales o la residencia de la otra persona.

Tener un departamento o casa también le daba la ventaja de tener un lugar seguro para sus planes, sus baúles y un lugar para aparecerse si sucedía una emergencia. Harry no se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a golpear la mesa con el lápiz y se reclinó en su silla. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a tararear las ventajas y desventajas de toda la situación.

¿Dónde comprar su nueva casa? ¿En Hermina? ¿Yarckel? ¿Stohess?

¿Cuán grande?

¿Sería casa o departamento?

¿Costaría mucho dinero?

Tendría que volver a hablar con Alan, el amigo de Gilbert que le había vendido el terreno para el refugio y su plantación.

En su pequeña habitación de la residencia de Garrison, Harry tomó una radical decisión.

Dejó los papeles tirados allí, no era como si tuviera mucho papeleo, sobre todo porque estaba haciendo turno de tres semanas en el distrito de Krolva, así que estaba en uno de sus tantos pueblos cercanos a Sina.

Caminó por los pasillos sin observar a sus compañeros, ahora era un hombre con propósito.

—Ferdinand —llamó Harry a su amigo apenas lo vio.

—¿Sí?

—Iré a Sina por unos días, me avisas cualquier cosa.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te irás en medio de tu turno?

—Porque no estamos haciendo nada y necesito revisar unas cosas en el banco.

—... No me haré responsable del reto que te llegue de nuestro comandante de sección.

—¡Pff! Como si Anya necesitara una razón para joderme la vida. Por lo menos así sabré que tuve que soportar uno de sus regaños con algún motivo. No creo que me demore más de tres días.

—¡Que te vaya bien!

Salió de la residencia de Garrison con una amplia sonrisa. El edificio era enorme y eso se atribuía a que estaban en una de las ciudades del distrito de Krolva, cosa que le gustaba. Se dirigió a su establo, tenían unos cincuenta caballos en el establo, eran 12 escuadrones que estaban haciendo turno aquí, así que se demoró un poco en encontrar a su yegua, Bia, quien al verlo procedió a babosearle el rostro.

—¡Nos vamos de viaje, Bia!

Generalmente, los caballos venían con un nombre desde potrillos, pero cuando Harry había tenido que ir a escoger su compañero por años, muchos habían señalado que Bia era algo temperamental para una yegua y bastante quisquillosa.

Le hizo recordar a su lechuza: blanca, hermosa y temperamental. Cuando pensó en un nombre para ella, Harry recordó el propósito de su caballo y también sus raíces, así que del latín Harry la nombró  _Bia_ , la viajera. Cuando Bia aceptó su manzana, la yegua sin dudarlo procedió a babosearlo por minutos. Hedwig le daba picotazos y le acicalaba el cabello cuando estaba triste, Bia lo baboseaba y empujaba su cabeza contra sus hombros cuando quería cariño.

Harry sonrió ante los recuerdos y acarició el cuello de su caballo con una sonrisa, le susurró lo que quería hacer en Sina, tal y como lo había hecho con su lechuza y se preparó para el corto viaje que había entre Krolva y Yarckel.

• ✧ •

La mesa era tal y como él la recordaba: larga, como de dos metros y de madera. El mantel era de un exquisito color crema, mas ahora tenía alguna y que otra mancha producto del desayuno. En el centro de la mesa había tres hogazas de pan, queso, mantequilla, miel, huevos revueltos, tocino y algunas verduras y frutas como tomates, lechugas, naranjas o manzanas.

Era un desayuno opulento para los tiempos y Harry sin duda podía apreciar la variedad. El comedor olía a desayuno recién preparado, los sonidos eran tan similares a lo que Harry recordaba que se dejó caer completamente laxo en su silla y disfrutó la compañía de la gente a su lado.

—¿Cómo que te comprarás un departamento en Stohess? —recriminó con el ceño fruncido Rita.

Incluso si una de ellas estaba empecinada en hacerlo sentir mal.

—Creo que ya es el momento. No es tampoco como si estuviera mucho en casa y, a menudo, paso mis días libres en Stohess... Ya sabes, allí tenemos la base militar —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras picaba el pan en la mesa.

Harry había ido a visitar a los Kivi como cada dos meses. Tenía cuatro días libres y este era el primero desde que había llegado y Gilbert no había siquiera pestañeado cuando le dijo a Rita, en medio del desayuno, que Alan le había dicho que Harry estaba buscando departamentos para comprar en otro distrito.

En pocas palabras: que Harry se iba a mudar de la casona.

—¡Nooo! ¡Harry! Dijiste que te quedarías aquí —negó un ya crecido Angus. Harry se maravilló cómo aquel niño de seis años ahora tenía casi diez y seguía siendo igual de sensible, pero ahora más contestón y caprichoso.

El mago supuso que tenía que ver con la edad.

—Pues ahora, tú y yo somos más grandes —dijo serio Harry, fijando su mirada en el menor y frunciendo un poco el ceño para dar la impresión absoluta de un hombre hablando cosas de grandes—, y entre nos —susurró cómplice—, necesito un poco de libertad de tu mamá y papá, ya sabes, para jugar. ¿No te estabas quejando de que tu mamá no te dejaba jugar con Unho hasta las doce?

—Uhmm… ¿Me puedo mudar contigo entonces? —respondió Angus frunciendo el ceño como respuesta a la nueva impresión que Harry entregaba.

Las carcajadas de Harry y Gilbert fueron largas, pero el de cabellos revueltos negó.

—No puedes, lo siento —dijo el mago entre risas—. Tu mamá me mataría si te dejo solo por meses. El departamento en Stohess pasará más tiempo solo que conmigo allí.

Harry podía sentir la mirada entre triste y conocedora de Rita y Gilbert, después de todo, no era difícil comprender por qué la súbita necesidad de Harry por querer un poco de intimidad.

—Además —continuó hablando el de ojos verdes—, no es como si no pudieran ir a verme allí y yo seguiré pasando algunos fines de semana acá.

—¿Y cuándo planeas decirle esto a Violeta? —preguntó Gilbert mientras bebía su taza de té—. No creo que esté muy feliz sabiendo que te mudarás a Stohess de un momento a otro.

Y allí estaba de nuevo Gilbert intentando de manera sutil hacer cambiar de parecer a Harry.

—Bueno —dijo con fingida despreocupación el soldado—, no es como si solo estuviera comprando solo un departamento.

Las palabras del joven mago se asentaron por un momento antes que la quijada de Rita se abriera sorprendida y la taza de Gilbert cayera sin fineza en la mesa provocando un sonido estruendoso.

—¡Harry!

—¡Gilbert! —respondió Harry socarrón ante el regaño impreso en su nombre.

—¡Harry! —gritó más enojada Rita.

—¡Hisolda! —gritó Angus no comprendiendo la situación y sencillamente repitiendo lo que él creía era un juego.

Harry se largó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué derrochar dinero en comprar dos departamentos, Harry. Sabes que te puedes quedar aquí y...

—Lo sé y ese no es el problema —cortó Harry y esta vez más serio contestó lo que Gilbert y Rita querían saber—, pero creo que ya es hora de independizarme un poco, tener mi propio lugar. Saben que adoro estar aquí y dudo que pase mis vacaciones en otro lugar que no sea la casona, pero...

Harry no quiso decir más y él firmemente creía que no tenía por qué hacerlo. El mago ya tenía 21 años, caminando para los 22 y realmente no sabía cómo explicar que a veces necesitaba estar solo, Harry se tenía que recordar a sí mismo que tenía que trabajar en dilucidar este corrupto gobierno y una manera de hacerlo era tener su propio espacio protegido.

El mohín de Rita y el amplio suspiro de Gilbert le dieron a entender al mago que ambos dejarían ir el tema, pero Angus se siguió quejando en voz baja.

—¿Has hablando con Anthony sobre esto? —preguntó ya más calmado el jefe del hogar.

—De hecho, sí. Él fue quien me encontró un pequeño departamento en Hermina y...

—¡¿Ya te lo compraste?! —preguntó escandalizada la mujer.

—Bueno, sí —respondió como si nada Harry—, era de un amigo de Anthony que estaba vendiendo propiedades. Está justo en el centro, pero solo tiene un dormitorio y un baño, aunque las zonas comunes son bastante amplias.

—¡¿Podemos ir a verlo, podemos?! —gritó Angus a la izquierda de Harry. El niño golpeó con las palmas de sus manos la mesa tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Angus! —regañó Rita ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

—¡Claro que sí! Es parte del por qué me tomé estos días libres. Tengo que ir a hablar con Violeta, pero la idea es que me acompañen a ver el lugar y me ayuden a amoblarlo —dijo el hombre esta vez mirando a Rita—. No tengo ni idea cómo amoblar una casa. Mesa, sillas, baño y cama ¿qué más?

—Rita estará más que encantada de ir a ayudar y yo también —sonrió Gilbert para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Y la propiedad de Stohess?

—Esa puede demorar más, aún estoy viendo propiedades.

Harry no quería decir que no quería ayuda en el departamento de Stohess, la verdad es que ya había visto un lugar ideal y tenía en mente lo que quería en este: una cama algo grande, pero de madera y doseles como la de Grimmauld Place, una biblioteca de lado a lado y grandes cómodas y armarios.

Quería que el departamento de Stohess fuera su verdadero hogar y era por eso que no le diría a nadie que tenía tres dormitorios y tres baños, sino que solo de dos dormitorios con un baño para aparentar y ocultar el pequeño despacho escondido que tendría allí, un despacho lleno de artículos mágicos y recuerdos.

—… Así que, ¿promoción? ¿A capitán?

—Sí, me llegó el aviso hace unos días...

De allí en más la conversación se aligeró entre los presentes, cosa que hizo suspirar a Harry agradecido.

• ✧ •

Miró la invitación con desdén. Godric cómo odiaba las reuniones sociales. Masculló entre dientes y miró su nueva oficina con un amplio suspiro. No lo malentiendan, Harry  _adoraba_  ser capitán, era algo que había echado de menos sin siquiera saberlo, el hecho de que tus compañeros confiaran en ti, saber que podías ayudarlos a ser mejores con órdenes y entrenamiento y, sobretodo, sabía que él podría salvar de una manera u otra a sus compañeros.

Siquiera había comenzado a ostentar su puesto de capitán por un mes y ya le había llegado una invitación a la reunión anual de los regimientos. Había tres grandes eventos al año y el primero era este, uno que invitaba a todos los capitanes, comandantes, segundos al mando y personas importantes dentro del ejército. A los otros podías ir siempre y cuando tuvieras contactos y fueras relevante para la causa.

Aunque le apestara reconocerlo, Harry  _necesitaba_  ingresar a esas fiestas ya que le traía siempre esa conocida sensación de  _déjà vu_. Había tenido que aceptar con gracia y entusiasmo las invitaciones de Slughorn y, como no, hablar con gente que detestaba mientras sonreía, por lo menos se podía enterar de primera fuente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del ejército.

—¿Harry? —por la puerta de su pequeña oficina se asomó Flora, uno de sus soldados. Harry le sonrió a la mujer y la invitó a pasar.

Flora era una mujer de armas tomar. Podía no ser la más conversadora, pero era la más fiel de todos. Sus habilidades con la espada eran increíbles y siempre cargaba con un pequeño equipo médico entre medio de su uniforme, era ella quien los andaba curando cuando se cortaban sin siquiera decir algo al respecto.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, solo quería ver cómo mi capitán estaba ordenando su oficina. —Ella le guiñó el ojo mientras le extendió una caja envuelta.

Un regalo.

La mujer no había estado con Harry cuando fue ascendido, pero era evidente que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para felicitarlo.

Harry extendió sus manos para recibirlo y sin ninguna palabra lo abrió. Era un bolígrafo y Harry supuso que era lo más adecuando considerando que ahora tendría que firmar papeles y quién sabe qué más.

—Gracias.

—No es tan grande como esperaba que fuera —dijo ella mientras miraba detenidamente la habitación.

—No, pero supongo que es mejor así. Puede que no dure mucho en el cargo por lo que ellos saben.

—Mhm... Ya se darán cuenta de lo suertudo que eres. Ferdinand vendrá más rato a despedirse, tiene día libre mañana así que aprovechará para ir a casa por unos días.

—Me parece bien. No es como si tuviéramos mucho que hacer esta semana. ¿Tú te quedarás?

—Me iré mañana a casa con Nino. Ya sabes... —las mejillas de Flora se enrojecieron y Harry asintió. Nino era tres años mayor que Flora, pero había sido algo así como amor a primera vista. El hombre tenía la misma edad que Harry, pero era mucho más alto.

Muchísimo más alto.

—Me parece bien. Espero que tu madre le dé un buen escarmiento.

—¡No bromees! ¿Quién sino él me soportará? Sobre todo con ustedes a mi lado. Ustedes son un repelente para hombres —se quejaba Flora con el ceño fruncido, Harry se rio, pero no comentó nada más. Entre Ferninand y Eckart, Harry lo único que tenía que hacer era solo mirar.

Eckart era el típico hermano que molestaba al novio de su hermana, mientras que Ferdinand dejaba caer una que otra amenaza por debajo de la mesa, una explícita y maquiavélica amenaza. Harry, por otra parte, solo tenía la experiencia en combate que había ido cultivando desde que comenzó en Garrison y su fama por ello. A ocho meses de su inicio en Garrison ya estaba a cargo de su propia unidad. De las tres expediciones de la legión a la Muralla de María, Harry había asistido a las tres, redujo la muerte de sus compañeros y, también, tenía un ascendente número en la caza de titanes. Para Harry eran pocos, solo cuatro, pero al parecer era impresionante considerando que muchos de sus compañeros terminaban incapacitados o muertos en su papel de apoyo a la legión.

Harry no podía decir que tenía motivos ulteriores, sobre todo al recordar que más de una vez se alejó de su equipo para experimentar con la capacidad de sanación de los titanes ante las cuchillas y su magia.

—¿Harry?

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando. Ya sabes… tengo que ir a esta porquería de baile y...

—Oh... ¿Irás?

—Tengo que ir.

—¿Y quién más va a ir?

—Desde los subcapitanes hasta arriba en el escalafón.

—Anda, igual tienes suerte, podrás comer un delicioso buffet.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Solo el día de ayer había ido a ver a Anthony y Adelaide a su casa, allí estaban Rita con Gilbert y los niños, todos habían disfrutado de una tarde de buena comida y amena conversación, Harry no podía ir por allí diciendo que él comía bien generalmente, sobre todo si de por sí le daban días libres cada mes para ir a atender sus negocios.

No todos tenían días libres de manera mensual. Flora los tuvo que recolectar por seis meses.

—Tiene sus lados positivos.

—¿Nos vemos la próxima semana?

—Por supuesto. Dile a tu madre que le mando saludos.

—¡Claro!

—Y que gracias por su paquete de atención. Amé sus galletas.

—Le diré eso también, sé que se pondrá feliz.

Flora se fue agitando su mano derecha como despedida y Harry le sonrió al verla marchar. Miró nuevamente la invitación y suspiró. Supuso que tendría que irse a comprar un traje para «la noche».

• ✧ •

Levi miró todo con el mismo rostro invariable y apático. Detestaba este tipo de reuniones sin sentido, de gente estrechando sus sucias manos grasosas a otras, del sudor, los saludos incómodos y las palabras de agradecimiento cuando los cerdos comerciantes no hacían nada para ayudar a las tropas, sino que se quejaban de los impuestos que pagaban por tenerlos allí, pero ahh, ¿a quién iban a correr primero si ingresaba un titán? ¡A ellos!

Pinches idiotas asquerosos, grasosos...

—Levi —murmuró Hange a su derecha—, para de asesinar con la mirada y anda a estrechar un par de manos.

—Antes muerto que tocar esas asquerosas manos.

—¡Levi! No puedes ser tan enojón. Tienes que hacerlo, necesitamos más presupuesto para armas, ya sabes —chistaba la mujer a su lado. Levi suspiró.

—Maldita sea.

—¡Oh! Si no es nuestro soldado más valioso. ¡Capitán Levi! ¿Cómo ha estado? —era un ínfimo tic en su ceja, sabía que lo tenía porque Hange a su izquierda se rio entre sus manos. El hombre gordo y sudoroso al frente suyo extendió su mano. Parecía que se había vestido para parecerse a un cerdo, sobre todo con su chaqueta roja y dorada.

Levi estiró su mano y estrechó la otra, los dedos regordetes apretaron su mano como si estuviera tratando de romperla, pero a Levi poco y nada le importó, solo quería que lo soltara de una vez por toda, esa mano definitivamente estaba grasosa.

¿Cómo putas la gente no se lavaba las manos antes de venir?

—Sí.

—Eso no es una respuesta, Levi. Lo siento, señor Aston, Levi no es muy bueno con las palabras. Agradece su saludo. ¿Cómo ha estado usted y su señora?

Levi sabía que no podía estar allí mucho tiempo, odiaba la codicia de las personas y sus ojos vagaron por el salón hasta que encontraron a una persona que no esperaba.

—¡Levi! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

—A saludar.

—O-Ok... ¿A quién?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —espetó Levi dejando a Hange hablar con los cerdos.

Y como si nada, él caminó entre las personas del salón dirigiéndose a la mesa buffet donde podría esconderse por unos minutos. Supuso que lo único bueno que quedaba en este tipo de situaciones era atiborrarse de comida que era difícil de comprar o conseguir en Paradis. Fue cuando Levi estuvo a punto de llegar a la mesa que se dio cuenta de quién estaba allí, él vestía de colores negros y verdes, con una túnica algo larga que a la luz tenía ribetes color esmeralda, un traje de tres piezas, admiró Levi, y le sentaba bastante bien a la figura delgada y musculosa de Harry.

Harry, quien tenía sus manos enguantadas y no podía evitar mirar con envidia aquellas manos. ¿Por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido usar guantes? No era como si le importara lo que la gente pensara de él, sobre todo con su pañoleta que todos creían era un grito del pasado, pero a Levi le encantaba.

Harry estrechaba manos sin asco en su rostro, pero sí algo Levi conocía de él era que Harry odiaba estrechar manos por que sí.

—Harry —llamó el soldado ante la sorpresa de la tercera persona.

—Levi —Harry no extendió su mano, cosa que Levi agradeció, pero el otro soldado no pudo dejar pasar por alto otra manera de molestarlo y se le notaba cuando sonrió de esa manera tan… malvada.

—¿Puedo presentarte a la señora Ann Marie? Una mujer encantadora —Levi la miró con el vestido algo pomposo y brillante, la mujer extendió el dorso de su mano.

—Un gusto —Levi la estrechó como la de cualquier otra persona, con reticencia y solo tocando las puntas de sus dedos en la palma de la mujer. No había fuerza en el universo que hiciera besar esa mano.

—Eh... Harry, ¿hablamos después? —preguntó incómoda la mujer.

—¡Claro! Nos vemos más rato, Ann Marie.

Y luego se marchó ante la pasiva mirada que le daba. A su lado, Harry sonreía a la mujer hasta que la perdieron de vista para luego exhalar amplio y profundo.

—¿No te da vergüenza sacarles dinero a zorras calenturientas?

—No. No es mi problema que quieran darme dinero por unos minutos de atención. ¿O sí? Por lo menos de esta manera sé que obtendré recursos para más armas.

—¿Y si exigen que te acuestes con ellas?

—Pues no lo haré y ya está —dijo encogiéndose de hombros el otro hombre.

—Eres un puto descarado.

—No tienes porqué ponerte celoso, Levi. Sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti.

—Tch.

—¿Fue eso una risa?

—En tus sueños, pendejo.

Levi no sabía cómo había pasado, bueno... Sí lo sabía, pero no comprendía el por qué. Quizás era porque Harry era un cabrón directo, sin pelos en la lengua y desvergonzado o porque él era el único capaz de soportarlo e incluso admitir que le caía bien su forma de ser.

El cabrón se lo había dicho en la cara, «me caes bien pese a que eres un idiota la mayoría del tiempo».

Como sea, él y Harry habían llegado a un tipo de acuerdo, uno que les funcionaba a ambos y los dejaba más que satisfechos y todo sucedió una de las tardes en las cuales ambos habían estado peleando.

Sus duelos habían resultado hace meses en ser un tipo de entrenamiento para ambos. Levi trataba de ganarle a Harry en el aire con nuevos movimientos y Harry trataba de no quedar tan morado cuando le tocaba pelear en tierra. Era un buen acuerdo, Levi podía apreciar la creativa manera de moverse de Harry, ahorraba gas y era impredecible.

Harry, por otra parte, trataba de defenderse lo mejor que podía y atacar. Pese a todo, Levi siempre ganaba en el suelo y Harry siempre ganaba en el cielo, pero fue una tarde en la cual los dos estaban volados en adrenalina y los golpes, el ardor de sus músculos y el sudor que los llevó a una vigorosa ducha en el campamento.

Levi lo tachó como un acontecimiento de una sola vez y se marchó tras una incómoda tarde de vestirse y ayudarse mutuamente con los golpes, no era como si era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía y la había pasado bien con Harry, mas la próxima vez llegaron un poco más lejos que la ducha y se demoraron un poco más al salir del dormitorio de Harry.

Fue allí donde Levi comenzó a ver un patrón, uno que no le molestaba. Harry no era el tipo de persona que lo perseguía, estaba más que contento con estar en su esquina y no incordiarlo a menos que fuera importante o tuviera necesidades no resueltas. Levi era igual, detestaba hablar cuando no era necesario y estaba más que feliz de saciar sus deseos carnales con Harry quien no tenía miedo a un poco de fuerza, sangre y unos cuantos moretones o dolor.

Había algo satisfactorio en saber que Harry podía golpearlo de la misma manera, de que él era capaz de empinarlo en la cama a pura fuerza bruta que lo hacía... Digno.

Digno del tiempo de Levi.

Digno de su respeto.

Digno de la pequeña confianza que le tenía.

—¿A qué horas planeas irte? —preguntó el hombre más pequeño mirando cómo la gente comenzaba a bailar.

—No lo sé. Depende si Pyxis decide hacer otra idiotez.

—Ah... El viejo borracho.

—Sí... ¿Planeas irte pronto?

—Ajá. Nos vemos más rato.

Levi se marchó, tenía manos sucias que estrechar y hacer un escándalo para que Erwin no se quejara cuando decidiera irse antes de tiempo.

—¡Levi! —llamó el otro hombre antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? —preguntó carente de emoción.

—Toma —dijo Harry y Levi extendió una de sus manos sin pensarlo.

El bastardo lo había tomado por sorpresa, pese a que Levi poco había cambiado su expresión facial. Harry nuevamente lo había sorprendido con un honesto gesto ya que ahora una de sus manos estaba enguantada y el otro hombre siquiera pestañeó en ponerle el guante en la otra.

—Devuélvelos después, no es como si yo fuera a asesinar a alguien por una mano sudorosa.

Era una broma, Levi lo sabía y Harry se fue sin decirle mucho más, sonriendo y metiendo ruido Levi dejó caer nuevamente su mirada a sus manos enguantadas. Le quedaba un poco grande, había calor residual dado que Harry los había estado usando y si bien estaban un poco sueltos en el ajuste de su muñeca y los dedos eran un poco largos para él, Levi apreció el detalle y la calidad de estos.

Levi siguió su camino sin emitir ningún tipo de comentario, su semblante no varió ni tampoco sus intenciones de escapar de esta velada lo más pronto posible, pero la ligera sensación en su estómago era ajena, nueva y peligrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve más comentarios, opiniones y retroalimentación en el último capítulo que me hizo extremadamente feliz :DDDDD. ¡Los tomé a todos por sorpresa! Ja, fue hermoso. Ahora pudimos ver un poco de avance en la relación. La verdad es que se me vienen varias escenas Harry/Levi, pero si me preguntan ahora, es evidente que ambos están en la etapa de fuck buddies, así que hay que dejarlos ser :).
> 
> Saben qué, esta historia va caminando para las 100 000 palabras y estoy sorprendida de mi esfuerzo, de sus ánimos de leer este long-fic (novel fic) y espero contar con su apoyo. What comes next is not easy to write for me, but I am going to try. He estado con un bloqueo de escritor hace unas semanas y creo que ya tengo la idea más bien formada en mi cabeza, así que espero pase pronto.
> 
> Para todos los seguidores de esta historia: ¡Gracias por comentar! Adoro leerlos, me gusta cuando a mi bandeja me llegan sus correos (me alegran el día, ¿saben?). También he visto subir los kudos, bookmarks y so on, así que si: GRACIAS :D.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!
> 
> -Derwyd


	16. Soldado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Harry comienza a tomar forma, su relación con Levi avanza poco a poco y pronto comenzará a vivir nuevas inesperadas aventuras que sin duda lo llevarán al siguiente escalón de su plan. Solo que el joven mago aún no lo sabe.

 

> «La suerte favorece sólo a la mente preparada».  
>  —Isaac Asimov,  _escritor y bioquímico._

El equipo de Harry estaba compuesto por cinco personas: Flora Böhn, Ferdinand Sauer, Gerda Voigt, Eckart Heiman y Pieter Kool. Solo habían pasado tres años, era el año 848, e incluso así Harry había sentido que había avanzado demasiado considerando que en menos de medio año logró abrir su propia empresa, comenzó la construcción de un refugio, logró saltarse un año de educación en el ejército y ahora contaba con su propio escuadrón desde hace un año.

En su tiempo como capitán solo tuvo que soportar la pérdida de su exsoldado, Jelle Rutte, un hombre de 26 años que fue capturado por un titán cuando estuvieron apoyando a la Legión de Reconocimiento cuando salieron en una misión a la Muralla de María.

Harry trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, Jelle, quien fue parte de su equipo por solo tres meses, había desobedecido un poco sus órdenes y se había alejado del escuadrón, Harry tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida: o eran Flora y Gerda o Jelle... Llámenlo egoísta, pero Jelle pasó a ser su segunda opción, sobre todo porque arriesgó no solo al escuadrón, sino a tres personas más por querer asesinar a un titán de 15 metros.

Cuando Pieter tomó su lugar, Harry le dejó bien en claro que esto era un trabajo en equipo o nada. Tenían que ser capaces de confiar los unos de los otros, todos tenían que saber dónde y cuándo se encontrarían de manera inconsciente cuando estuvieran en misiones y Harry no quería perder a otro soldado.

Fue duro los primeros meses, Pieter no confiaba en Harry y esto se debía en su mayoría porque el hombre tenía ya 36 años, no quería hacerle caso a «un niño», pero Harry no era otra cosa sino obstinado, así que siguió peleando hasta quedar morado del rostro, siguió peleando hasta sangrar y siguió rescatándolo hasta el punto de la vergüenza.

Harry no quería ganarse el cariño de Pieter, quería su respeto, quería que le obedeciera y eso fue lo que consiguió muchos meses después.

En una profesión donde siempre tenías la estadística de morir de un 65 %, Harry trataba de disfrutar de la vida y que sus compañeros y amigos lo hicieran también, era por eso que de vez en cuando iban a bares a beber o a fiestas, quería que todos tuvieran buenas memorias, quería que todos recordaran que sí existía algo por lo cual volver, por lo cual seguir peleando y por lo cual valía la pena morir si era necesario.

La vida de un soldado no era fácil, pero era la vida que había escogido.

• ✧ •

—Mhm...

—¿Y?

—Es dulce.

—Por supuesto que es dulce, tiene canela.

—También es algo picante… ¿Pimienta?

—Ája, pero se equilibra con el té  _oolong_ , un poco de cáscara de naranja y clavos de olor.

—No me gusta.

—Es bueno, pero no mi favorito.

—Le pondría un poco más de  _oolong_ , así no pierde la esencia de té. Podría servir para después de almuerzo, ya sabes, generalmente nos gusta algo dulce luego del almuerzo.

—Esa es una buena idea.

Harry y Levi estaban en la Tetería Nox. Ambos estaban catando la nueva idea de Anthony quien le pidió el favor a Harry y «a su amigo que le gusta el té tanto como a ti». Anthony y Gilbert lo habían visto salir de vez en cuando con Levi de la tienda, ambos con una bolsa entre sus manos y hablando de los distintos sabores que les gustaban y otros que no, más de una vez Gilbert se lo encontró en una cafetería a dos cuadras de Hermina bebiendo té y comiendo pastel mientras Levi tomaba su propio brebaje sin prestarle atención al mundo.

Ambos hombres se negaban a preguntarle a Harry qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida, así que Harry sencillamente los dejaba en su mundo y Harry se dedicaba a burlarse del capitán y su manera de beber té. ¿Quién demonios tomaba la taza por la parte superior?

—Entonces le diré al señor Nox su opinión. ¡Gracias!

Rosalie los dejó solos en la mesa y Harry suspiró mientras olía la leve fragancia que emitía el té.

—Mañana... ¿A qué horas salen? —preguntó Harry mientras dirigía su mirada a Levi.

—10:00. ¿No estás en los escuadrones de apoyo?

—No —negó levemente Harry—. Pieter pidió permiso por una semana, su esposa tuvo su segundo hijo y como Flora se rompió el brazo en una maniobra hace tres semanas, solo estaremos como apoyo en las calles aledañas, así que no estaré allí.

—Ya veo.

Silencio.

—En ese caso, vamos.

Harry rodó los ojos y asintió, Levi siempre era así de directo y no le gustaba perder el tiempo, así que comprendía el por qué quisiera aprovechar las escasas horas que tenían libres.

—¿Mi departamento?

—Es eso a menos que quieras ir al edificio de la legión.

—¿No has pensando comprarte tu propio lugar? No es como si yo ocupara mucho mi departamento, pero cuando quiero un momento a solas...

—¿Para qué? Pérdida de dinero, tengo que hacer el tiempo para ir a limpiarlo. Si quiero estar a solas, solo tengo que mandar a joder al resto.

—Si lo pones de esa manera...

Ambos se fueron caminando con sus uniformes y las bolsas de té en sus manos.

• ✧ •

Harry despertó en su departamento un poco desorientado, sus músculos dolían, su cuello ardía y su boca estaba seca, necesitaba beber agua porque definitivamente estaba un poco deshidratado, pero incluso así, Harry se permitió sonreír satisfecho.

El día de ayer fue épico y se notaba por las mesas dadas vueltas, las sillas en el suelo, la lámpara rota y la mitad de las ropas de cama estaban en el suelo. Él no se sintió mal por despertar solo, sus escapadas con Levi habían demostrado ser intensas, pero tenían un tiempo límite, el capitán tenía algo así como un trastorno del sueño (a menos que fueran pesadillas, Harry prefería no dormir si sabía que iba a tener pesadillas), así que tras una corta siesta, el soldado se iba y dejaba a Harry dormir todo lo que quisiera.

No era que no le molestara —sobre todo las primeras veces—, pero estaba acostumbrado y, a veces, Harry creía que era lo mejor. Un poco de distancia de la intensidad que podía generar estar con Levi era lo mejor que le podía suceder, así que inhaló profundamente los vestigios del aroma almizclado que Levi dejaba en su cama, era mezcla de sudor, hierro,  _keemun_  y jabón. El mago se dejó caer en la cama y revivió un poco lo sucedido el día anterior. Rosalie, té en la tarde, una conversación sobre cuán idiotas eran los nuevos reclutas de la legión, lo idiotas que eran algunos reclutas de Garrison, más té, algo para comer y luego, luego era todo dientes, golpes, empujones, puños, patadas, gruñidos y sudor.

Mucho sudor.

Por lo menos había valido la pena, aunque Harry se había ganado una mordedura particularmente dolorosa en el nacimiento de su hombro, Levi era vicioso y mortal cuando quería, pero Harry había ganado y aprovechó cada minuto de ello, de tenerlo empinado en la cama y de esos ojos tormenta que muchas veces trataban de decirle algo que ni Harry sabía y supuso que Levi tampoco, porque nunca le decía algo al final de todo. Solo suspiros largos y silencios ominosos.

Siempre era lo mismo antes de una misión: era un revolcón doloroso, pero satisfactorio. Harry no sabía si Levi regresaría, Levi no sabía si Harry estaría allí al regresar y lo preferían de esa manera: sin ataduras, sin palabras, sin compromisos.

Era momento de iniciar el día y ducharse. El agua estaba tibia, culpa de las calderas que no tenían tanta presión como a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero era mejor que bañarse con agua helada. No se demoró mucho en iniciar su rutina, sacó su varita de los confines de su ropa y con un floreo ordeno y limpió el departamento en un santiamén. Harry amaba la magia. Le echó llave a la puerta de su departamento y caminó pasivamente hasta su puesto. No había llegado a la hora indicada para cumplir su tarea, pero no era la primera vez que Harry no cumplía con labores menores y sabía que su escuadrón —la parte activa de este— haría lo necesario sin necesitar sus órdenes.

—¡Ah! ¡Potter! —Harry se giró para ver cómo el comandante Pyxis agitaba uno de sus brazos. Recién acababa de llegar a su turno y ya lo habían retado por no presentarse como apoyo cuando la legión salió a hacer la misión del mes. A sus espaldas, Anka (que tenía un apellido impronunciable) caminaba con un rostro derrotado.

—Comandante, tenemos que ir a nuestra reunión anual con el señor Acheson —insistía la mujer a sus espaldas.

—¡Ah! Es solo un sonso partido de ajedrez. Potter es más interesante.

—Comandante —saludó con su puño en el corazón y esperó a que Pyxis le indicara que descansara antes de mirarle fijamente.

—¡Comandante Pyxis! —recriminó en un gritillo Anka.

—¡Solo un día más! Escuché la historia más loca entre los soldados. Kitz me dijo el otro día que Potter aquí entró en un concurso con Gustav, Phil e Ian y ganó —las mejillas de Pyxis ya estaban sonrosadas, cosa que hizo a Harry suspirar profundamente.

No era noticia para nadie que el comandante de Garrison era bueno para el trago, pero tan bueno como el hombre era, también tenía un resultado y habilidades a la par, no por nada era el comandante de una rama tan grande como lo era esta.

—¡Comandante! Esa no es una razón para pasar por alto la reunión con el señor Acheson —se notaba que Anka estaba reticente a ceder, todos sabían que Acheson solo se reunía con Pyxis para hacer un poco de juego de poder y tenerlo en su bolsillo, eso y el vino de primera categoría que le servía.

—Anda, Anka, es solo un día. Potter aquí se irá a beber conmigo, ¿no es así? Tengo que poner a prueba la tolerancia milenaria de este soldado. ¡Nadie me ha ganado nunca!

Y luego le siguió una risa molesta y estridente. Harry forzó su sonrisa y asintió.

Ahora la pregunta que se hacía para sus adentros era la siguiente: ¿Sacaba o no sacaba el whisky de fuego?

—Un soldado tan enclenque como él no durará ni una botella del mejor brandy de los Akerson.

Whisky de fuego sería.

La mañana siguiente cayó sobre un Harry sonriente y engreído sin signos de resaca y con un vial menos de poción para la resaca.

Por otra parte, la luz y el ruido no se llevaban para nada bien con el comandante Dot Pyxis quien gemía de vez en cuando y trataba de ocultar su rostro tras su brazo.

De allí en adelante, la «leyenda» de Harry solo creció.

• ✧ •

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a entregar un mísero informe? —se quejó Harry mirando el papel que le extendía su superior meses después.

—Porque fue tu culpa que tuvimos que escribir uno —Anya frunció el ceño una vez más y Harry suspiró, debería haberlo sabido.

Anya no se llevaba muy bien con él, pero de allí a mandarlo a enviar un informe porque Harry, sin querer, explotó un laboratorio de investigación era mucho. Su magia reaccionaba ante los artículos mecánicos más avanzados, no mucho si era honesto, pero lo suficiente como para que un artefacto botara una botella que botó otra y bueno... Algunos químicos no se llevaban bien en lo absoluto.

—Dudo que el comandante Zackly quiera leer un informe de 20 páginas de una explosión.

—O no, el informe de la explosión solo es de una plana. Las otras 19 son el por qué tú debes ser declarado amenaza a la comunidad.

Se escucharon un par de risas en el pasillo, Harry no tenía dudas que era su escuadrón que apostaba cada vez que Harry sufría un accidente si lo echarían o no de Garrison.

—Me voy.

—Gracias. No te queremos ver por el resto del fin de semana.

—Es jueves, ¿sabes?

—Por el resto del fin de semana, Potter.

Harry bufó y su escuadrón se rio aún más fuerte del pasillo colindante. Harry se revolvió el cabello con una mano y caminó a la salida del edificio. Por lo menos le habían dado días libres... ¿Contaba esto como días libres? Creía que no si consideraba que era más una orden de alejamiento, como un castigo.

Solo que Harry no se sentía castigado. Incomprendido, tal vez, no era culpa que su magia actuara, pero definitivamente castigado no.

Eran recién las cuatro de la tarde, era jueves, no había nada que hacer por el momento. Garrison era una rama que tenía pocas labores que hacer si no era ayudar a la legión cuando salía o entraba de sus misiones, así que por ahora estaban en «periodo bajo». Solo tenían que hacer turnos para cuidar las murallas y vigilar la población.

Harry ocupaba estos periodos para crear nuevas estrategias en el cielo o respuestas ante titanes. Otras personas lo llamaban paranoico, pero Harry lo sabía mejor, la sensación de inquietud solo había empeorado mientras pasaban los años, muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche mirando la oscuridad esperando que apareciera un titán en cualquier momento.

Se había topado tres veces más con el capitán Ackerman, el hombre seguía siendo igual de impredecible y alocado como recordaba y eso no le causaba tranquilidad. Ni siquiera quería mencionar el culto de las paredes, eso era una lata de gusanos que no estaba dispuesto a abrir todavía.

Harry siguió caminando en dirección al edificio central donde todos sabían que Zackly iba a leer los informes. El hombre, comúnmente, estaba en su despacho en Sina, pero gustaba de ir a «inspeccionar» las ramas de las divisiones del ejército de vez en cuando y esta vez estaba en el puesto de Yarckel donde Harry se encontraba.

—¡¿Cómo que no me recibirá?! ¡Es un informe urgente del comandante Smith! —escuchó decir Harry cuando llegó al edificio.

—El comandante Zackly tuvo que salir para una reunión urgente en Mitras.

Harry bufó largo y sufrido sin intención. ¡Mitras, de todos los lugares! Se demoraría dos días en volver.

—¿Potter? —Harry miró a la persona que lo llamó, la secretaria (soldado) de Zackly quien suspiró al verlo allí de pie con papeles en las manos —. ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Potter?

—Fue un accidente.

—Siempre es un accidente contigo, Potter. Dame eso.

Harry entregó los papeles y se quedó allí esperando una resolución. Si era algo grave, Harry tendría que esperar a que Zackly leyera el maldito informe y tomara una decisión, sino, él se podía ir y pasar un fin de semana tranquilo dando vueltas por la ciudad.

La secretaria releyó la primera página con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de alivio.

—Está bien. Firmaré esto. Enserio, no sé cómo logras estas cosas, Potter.

—¿Lograr qué, qué cosa? —Harry hasta se había olvidado de la otra persona que estaba quejándose, una soldado con gafas y coleta.

—Capitan Zoë, no es de su incumbencia y si el informe es tan urgente como usted nos dice, puede ir a dejárselo al comandante Zackly por sí misma o esperar a que regrese dentro de unos días.

—¡Nooo! No quiero viajar más... ¿Cuántos días?

—Como máximo dos.

—Está bien, esperaré —dijo la persona de lentes mientras daba un puchero. Harry la miró un poco sorprendido y luego procedió a mirar a la secretaria a cargo del horario de Zackly.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —interrumpió él.

—Sí... Y Potter, trata de no iniciar un desmán en la ciudad.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. ¿Quién creía que él era? ¿Algún tipo de demente? Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos mientras caminaba a paso decidido al exterior, realmente le molestaba cuando la gente comenzaba a hacer más caso a los rumores que a lo que realmente sucedía.

Sin duda la soldado había hablado con Anya u otro capitán, incluso podría haber estado escuchando por terceras personas, no era la primera vez que Harry tenía que soportar opiniones de otras personas que preferían quedarse con lo que habían oído y no formar su propia opinión de las cosas. Todo era más fácil de esa manera, perdían menos tiempo y encajaban en lo que ellos querían.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey, tú, amenaza a la humanidad! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Sin duda era la misma mujer que había hecho un escándalo por querer hablar con Zackly y Harry se enfrentó a otra travesía: parar o seguir caminando y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Eso solo alimentaría los rumores de que era un tipo de soldado ermitaño y loco.

—¿Sí? —giró con la sonrisa estreñida, contando para sus adentros hasta mil y pensando en mil y una cosa maravillosa.

—¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Potter? He de decir que he escuchado cosas salvajes de ti. ¿Es verdad que un día regañaste a alguien mientras lo intentabas salvar de un titán y como castigo hiciste que el titán se lo comiera para luego rescatarlo al cortar el titán por la mitad?

Harry no sabía qué era peor, si el rumor loco que mutó de una manera sorprendente o la mirada de curiosidad y alegría que tenía la mujer en su mirada.

—No —contestó mientras hizo un poco de espacio entre la soldado y él. La mujer de cabellos castaños y lentes se había acercado mucho a su espacio personal para ser cómodo.

—¡Gaah! ¡Nunca debí creerle a Moblit! —dijo la mujer mientras se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos. Ella tenía la perfecta cara de alguien infeliz y decepcionada y Harry no pudo evitar sentir pena. ¿No era triste cuando realmente creías algo de corazón y te dabas cuenta que no era verdad? Como la vez que Harry juró a los cuatro años que Santa podía rescatarlo solo para darse cuenta que no existía.

—Pero una vez le corté la garganta a un titán antes de que se comiera a uno de mis compañeros y salió bien... Bueno, exceptuando que tuvimos que sacarlo rápido porque el cuerpo se empezó a descomponer mucho y...

—¡¿ENSERIO?! —interrumpió la de anteojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo entre maniaco y feliz —. ¡Me lo tienes que contar todo! ¡Te invito a un café! ¡No, bar! ¡Vamos a un bar y...

« _Será una larga noche_ », pensó para sus adentros Harry mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la enérgica mujer que estaba hablando mil y una cosa sobre titanes, teorías y quién sabe qué más. Fue allí cuando Harry se fijó en su uniforme, las alas blancas y azules, las alas de la libertad.

—¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? —preguntó curioso Harry.

—¡Ah! Qué despistada soy, nunca me presenté. Soy Hange Zoë, subcomandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¡Tercera a cargo! —ella hizo el típico saludo, postura erguida, puño en el corazón y mirando siempre al interior del cuerpo. Luego se puso en posición de descanso y lo siguió arrastrando al bar más cercano.

—Harry Potter.

—¡Sí! He oído escuchar de ti de pasada. ¿Sabías que te dicen Harry el demente?

Pese a que Zöe hablara más de cinco palabras por segundo y su entusiasmo por titanes era algo extraño, Harry no sabía cómo había pasado el resto del tiempo sin siquiera mirar el reloj. Él había salido con Hange un jueves por la tarde a tomar, era solo un día y de pronto… De pronto... Humo.

Harry miró el bar horrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran terminado así? No solo era domingo —¡¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?!—, sino que los gritos furiosos del propietario del bar se escuchaban resonar a las siete de la mañana. Había gente que se asomaba de sus departamentos para ver qué había sucedido, pero solo podían ver humo, el local semidestruido y a una Hange que entre se reía y negaba las acusaciones del propietario.

—¡Pero si le dije que esos tragos no se mezclaban! Tienen un contenido alcohólico de...

—¡Nadie los estaba mezclando, excepto tú, loca!

—¿Cómo podía demostrarle a Harry que iba a explotar si no explotaba?

—¡Tú! ¡¿Dónde está tu superior?! ¡El tuyo también! ¡No creas que no te veo allí intentando ocultarte! —pobre señor, tenía el rostro morado de tanto gritar.

—Pero ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Harry? Por qué no me sorprende que estés metido en este embrollo.

—¡Comandante Pyxis! ¡Hola!

Estaba en un lugar de locos, Harry lo sabía.

Dos horas después, Harry volvía a estar en la sala de espera a que Zackly lo atendiera. A su lado estaba Hange, el comandante Pyxis y el comandante Smith quienes habían tenido que aparecer a calmar al pobre hombre que solicitaba una indemnización.

—Pyxys, Smith y... Potter. Subcomandante Stinson tiene muchas cosas que decir de usted, Potter —las mejillas de Harry se pusieron rojas, mas no dijo nada.

Maldita Anya y sus cartas de quejas al comandante.

—Comandante Zackly, lamentamos tener que molestarlo por algo tan inane como esto. —Comenzó el comandante Smith siempre tan formal y serio—. Tenga por seguro que subcomandante Hange recibirá su castigo una vez que aclaremos todo esto.

Pyxis no dijo mucho, él sencillamente tomó asiento cuando Zackly los hizo pasar y Harry se puso a espaldas de su comandante mientras trataba de hacerse lo más pequeño e inocente posible.

—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... —el comandante, ya entrado en años, se reclinó en su silla de cuero.

Una ojeada rápida al despacho dejó en claro a Harry que este era un hombre de armas tomar y tenía poder en sus manos. Cuero, madera caoba, olor a puro y papeles meticulosamente ordenados. Una biblioteca estaba arrinconada y estaba seguro que tendría más de un tomo que se suponía no debería existir por la prohibición de libros que hablaran sobre el exterior.

Harry nunca había visto al comandante Zackly directamente, solo de pasada o en comentarios de otros subcomandantes, él, de por sí, trataba de solo llegar a la secretaría donde la misma mujer u otro soldado recibirían sus papeles y lo regañarían por darle más trabajo al comandante.

Todo esto hacía que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo y una leve mirada a su alrededor le dio a entender que estaban todos pendiendo de un hilo, por lo menos Hange, Smith y él. Su comandante estaba feliz bebiendo café negro en la mañana. ¿Cuándo le sirvieron el brebaje? Harry no tenía ni idea, pero hasta él hubiera aceptado ese veneno negro con tal de aligerar un poco sus músculos.

—Estoy seguro que sí —interrumpió por primera vez su comandante—. Harry es un buen muchacho, algo alocado y estoy seguro que la combinación de él con la de subcomandante Hange no es la más adecuada, ya sabe, comandante Zackly, que algunas cosas tienden a explotar cuando Harry las toca mucho.

—Sí, me han llegado informes de eso.

—¿Es eso verdad, Harry? ¿Es por estática? ¿Lo miras muy fuerte y estalla?

—Hange —chistó el comandante Smith con ojos serios y algo furiosos—. No estás en posición de interrumpir.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Soy muy curiosa a veces —se disculpó la mujer asintiendo y tratando de quedarse callada.

—Si es dinero lo que quiere el propietario, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no tengo problemas en cubrir los gastos.

—Estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas, soldado Potter.

—Agradezco la ayuda, Potter. Tanto mi persona, como subcomandante Zoë, agradecemos su altruismo.

—Harry tan buena persona... cásate conmigo —susurró Hange cosa que hizo a Harry enrojecer y a Pyxis reír.

—Creo que lo mejor es que no, ¿no lo crees así, Erwin? —interrumpía jocosamente el comandante Pyxis de nuevo. El comandante Smith, por su parte, solo asintió resignado a la boca sin filtro de su subcomandante.

—Pues ya que todo está solucionado, solo quedará fijar el monto.

—Si me permiten, tengo unos trabajadores que viven de esto, me gustaría darles el trabajo de arreglar este problema. Yo les pagaré directamente, ellos solo tendrán que restaurar el bar a lo que era y lo compensaré un poco por las mesas rotas y bueno... El resto de las cosas.

—Entonces dejaré que te contactes directamente con el locatario. Si lo haces así, es menos papeleo para nosotros y eso te lo agradecería.

La mirada del comandante Zackly era un poco aterradora, era evidente que no le había gustado la explosión y el desmán que quedó atrás, pero Harry estaba tratando de tapar el problema inmediatamente, así que supuso que no tenía muchos problemas con su historial.

Cuando Gilbert se enterara de esto lo regañaría un montón.

Su vida como soldado en Paradis no era tan relajada como pensó en su momento.

Maldita suerte Potter.

• ✧ •

—Capitán —fue el saludo que le llegó a Harry unos días después cuando por fin pudo regresar a la estación de Yarckel.

—Descansen —dijo en un profundo suspiro mientras se echaba en su pequeña y cómoda silla. Nada como el sitial que comandante Zackly tenía en sus despachos, pero más cómoda que las sillas del comedor diario.

—¿Tuviste muchos problemas? —Gerda con una mirada simpática.

—Algo así. No quiero hablar de esto.

—Dudo que quieras, pero subcomandante Stinson ha sido bastante explícita en lo que pasó.

—Agh, no me digas más, Eckart. Anya no sabe ni una puta idea de lo que pasó.

—No ayuda que te tenga entre ceja y ceja —comentó Ferdinand con un suspiro—. Enserio, deberías evitar dar más problemas.

—Sabes muy bien que no es como si los buscara.

—Pues para una persona que no busca problemas, seguro que haces un buen trabajo metiéndote en ellos.

Harry lanzó un largo gruñido y no dijo nada más. Hermione y Ron solían decirle lo mismo. Fred un día se rio mucho diciendo que él encontraba problemas con una caja de gatitos. No era su culpa, cosas raras sucedían a su alrededor y tendían a descontrolarse, él se había acostumbrado a ello y trataba siempre de verle el lado positivo.

Como que todavía tenía empleo y se había hecho de otro «amigo» en la legión... Aunque él no contara a Levi como amigo. ¿Amigo con ventaja?

Decidió no irse por esos pensamientos, hace tiempo había decidido que no iba a nombrar la rara relación que tenía con el capitán de operaciones especiales, de hecho, dudaba siquiera en utilizar la palabra «relación». No, Harry no iría por ese tren de pensamientos.

—Cambiando el tema. Pieter quiere cambiar de escuadrón, se ha dado cuenta que somos algo más activos en la caza de titanes y con su segundo hijo quiere establecerse —fue el comentario de Ferdinand con un rostro tenso y descontento.

—Menuda manera de decir que quiere vagar. Maldito perezoso. Después de que le salvamos el trasero más de una vez.

—No lo culpen —dijo en un suspiro Harry—, es normal querer vivir para ver a sus hijos crecer. Lo que me incomoda más es cómo lo vamos a suplir. Pieter tiene años de experiencia, necesitamos a alguien así.

—Hay varias personas que han mandado solicitudes para cambiarse a este equipo, no sé si por curiosidad o por algo más. Las solicitudes están en tu escritorio.

—Las revisaré ahora. Cuando Pieter llegue, díganle que quiero hablar con él. Necesitamos que se quede con nosotros hasta que encontremos un reemplazo. La legión saldrá nuevamente en dos meses y es poco tiempo para encontrar y entrenar a un nuevo recluta.

—Entendido —fue el coreo que llegó ante su orden. Harry asintió y miró los expedientes de soldados y las solicitudes, la primera en la pila siempre era la misma: Judith Strauss quien ya tenía 18 años. Solo llevaba seis meses de servicio, pero apenas salió de los cadetes solicitó una posición en su escuadrón.

Judith quien con quince años lo siguió al ejército y ahora quería trabajar a su mando, Judith que había sobrevivido al duro entrenamiento en la tropa de reclutas, terminó cuarta en su generación y seguía visitando el refugio cuando le daban días libres.

—¿Capitán?

—Nada. Nos veremos en una hora en el campamento tres. Tenemos que comenzar a entrenar si no queremos perder nuestras habilidades. ¿Flora está bien?

—Le quedan dos semanas de recuperación. Sigue entrenando, pero... —Gerda hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo que no era mucho lo que Flora podía hacer en ese estado y Harry asintió.

—Bien. Despedidos.

—Entendido.

Ferdinand fue el último en salir, en su escuadrón, él era su segundo al mando y Harry vio cómo controlaba un poco lo desquiciado que podía ser su equipo, a Harry no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que Pieter quisiera un escuadrón más tranquilo.

Harry volvió a mirar las carpetas en su escritorio y suspiró. Quitó la primera sin pudor y comenzó a leer las que estaban abajo, no tenía tanto apuro en leer todos los expedientes para suplir a Pieter, pero supuso que visitar a Violeta no le haría mal, sobre todo por los conflictos que generaba Judith en su vida.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sobresaltó y sin esperar siquiera su respuesta, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un hombre de más de un metro ochenta, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y porte serio. Harry suspiró.

—Comandante Smith.

—Capitán Potter. ¿Lo molesto?

—No, tome asiento, por favor.

Smith entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sus pasos rechinaron levemente por culpa de la madera, pero el silencio permanecía, los ojos de Harry no dejaron de observar al hombre que le sacaba más altura, de hombros anchos y porte peligroso. Toda la atención de Harry estaba puesta en el hombre ante él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, comandante?

—Primero, me gustaría agradecer el hecho de que haya cubierto los gastos ocasionados por subcomandante Zoë, sé que ella puede ser algo... Intensa.

—No tiene por qué agradecerme. Hange es una buena persona, algo extravagante, pero nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

—Gracias, mas no era solo eso a lo que venía discutir. Hace tiempo ha llegado a mis oídos las habilidades que posee y de cómo tienes un buen instinto a la hora de cazar titanes. Dígame, capitán Potter, ¿no ha pensado unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento? Las habilidades que posee serán de gran ayuda a la causa.

Harry miró a Smith parpadeando lentamente. ¿Estaba tratando de reclutarlo? ¿Así como así?

—¿Comandante Pyxis sabe que está hablando de esto conmigo?

—No, pero no es la primera vez que hago algo parecido —dijo sin parpadear. Tal intensidad en su mirada hacía incómodo a Harry quien se removió de su asiento y alejó su mirada un poco para pensar.

La legión era donde quería estar en un comienzo, pero tenía cosas que hacer en Garrison, cosas que aún no terminaba de hacer, libertad que no podía abandonar aún... Sin embargo...

—Sí —contestó sin miramientos Harry—, pero aún no es el momento.

—¿Disculpa? —Harry sonrió internamente, casi dándose palmadas mentales en la espalda. Esa era evidentemente una mirada de sorpresa que Smith había puesto en su rostro.

—Que aún no es el momento —repitió Harry con el rostro serio.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia y Smith suspiró un poco.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿puedo saber cuándo será?

—No. No tengo un horario al respecto, pero sí le diré algo, comandante Smith. Cuando lo haga, será el primero en saberlo —respondió con honestidad Harry.

—En ese caso, no queda más que esperar. Gracias por su tiempo, capitán Potter.

—De nada. Gracias por la visita, comandante Smith.

Harry no tenía ni la menor duda que esa no sería la última vez que Smith viniera a hablar de este pequeño tema con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, me gustaría agradecer el apoyo recibido en momentos de inestabilidad, no saben cuánto necesite leer buenos deseos :).
> 
> Ahora, hablando del fanfic: no chicos, no he podido escribir nada xD, he estado tan ocupada que con suerte pude subir este capítulo. Lo edité y corregí y me di mil veces gracias por ser precavida y siempre andar editando y corrigiendo apenas tengo un poco de tiempo. Lo bueno es que ahora sé lo que realmente quiero hacer con el capítulo que me tenía complicada, lo malo es que ahora no tengo tiempo para escribir x'D.
> 
> No sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente. Veré mi agenda y trataré de ver si puedo comenzar a publicar los jueves, pero esta vez sería más tarde porque no tengo tiempo en el día para poder hacerlo. Con esto quiero decir: ¡No se preocupen! No he olvidado la historia, solo estoy tratando de organizarme nuevamente para poder publicar. No sé si será semanal o dos veces al mes, pero sin duda trataré de avisarles para que así sepan cuándo esperar un nuevo capítulo de Sibilino.
> 
> Anexo: subí guías del equipo de Harry a Facebook, para que las revisen.
> 
> Ahora, ¿opiniones sobre el capítulo? Maaan, cómo adoro la relación de Harry con Levi, me provoca un no-sé-qué leerlos, entre calmados y luego todo tensos con ganas de sacarse el alma. ¡Harry por fin conoció a Hange! ¿Eran lo que esperaban? Me divertí un montón escribiendo esa escena, las cosas sencillamente se descontrolan con ellos, es hermoso. Les tengo una sorpresa más con esa amistad, espero que les guste cuando puedan leerla xDDD.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecería todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, opiniones, etc. Sus comentarios son mi alimento como ficker ja ja.
> 
> ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!
> 
> -Derwyd


	17. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sentido común dictaba una cosa, Levi realmente hacía otra y la negación se hace presente en momentos oportunos, ¿cierto? Porque no había manera en este mundo desquiciado en que él sintiera algo mucho más profundo por Harry.
> 
> No ahora, no nunca.

> «Ese precioso y necesario don del sentido común, que es el menos común de los sentidos».  
>  —Ramón Gómez de la Serna,  _escritor._

Cuando Levi abrió los ojos se tensó por un momento mientras escaneaba la habitación. El sitial estaba acomodado en una de las paredes con una clara visión a la ventana y puerta, el escritorio estaba al frente de la silla y las brasas aún crepitaban en la chimenea dando calor.

Si tuviera que adivinar qué hora era, Levi diría que entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. En su mano había una navaja, una que no había soldado pese a haber dormido por ¿Cuatro? ¿Cuatro horas y media? Levi no lo sabía, pero siempre dormía en la misma posición, en el mismo sitial y con su uniforme puesto.

En la pequeña mesa de al lado estaba el juego de té fino que le había regalado Harry, uno de color blanco y con algunos diseños de flores, él nunca supo el nombre técnico del color, pero le gustaba que fuera agradable a la vista y no escandaloso como el juego de té rojo y naranjo que tenía Hange ni el morado de Erwin.

El suyo era de dos colores con cuatro tazas de té, la tetera para este, un azucarero y la jarrita de leche. Levi no iba a mentir, la primera vez que Harry le pasó la caja diciendo que «tuviera cuidado», él tuvo unas terribles ganas de lanzarla por la cabeza del sinvergüenza, pero cuando la abrió en la comodidad de su dormitorio, pudo apreciar el diseño sencillo y delicado.

« _Porcelana_ », se dijo para sí mismo en ese momento y ahora que lo volvía a ver, no pudo evitar pensar en cuán estúpidamente fácil todo era.

Era un juego de porcelana, blanco, de líneas redondas sin tanto diseño, con un color entre azul y gris con flores en la parte superior de los objetos. Era sencillo, era simple, era algo que Levi no sabía que disfrutaría hasta que se encontraba cada día haciéndose su té a ritmo pausado, disfrutando el lento proceso con una tranquilidad que venía de años de hacerlo y bebiendo cada cálido sorbo en sus labios mientras miraba el exterior, los papeles entre sus manos o mientras veía el fuego crepitar.

Levi no sabía que necesitaba uno porque la legión siempre le dio un juego básico y barato, pero ahora que tenía este, ahora que podía disfrutar de su té en un set para té como este... Él no sabía cómo decirlo, pero era correcto, era todo lo que nunca esperó y más. Le recordó a aquel set de té que destrozó luego de la muerte de Farlan e Isabel, de noches frías, tardes cálidas y miradas cómplices.

Por algún motivo, le molestó la situación en la que Harry lo arrinconó. Cuando le preguntó en su momento por qué se lo había dado, él sencillamente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que « _me recordó a ti_ ». ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

¿Quién hacía ese tipo de cosas al cabrón que de manera mensual te dejaba blanco y negro entrenando?

No era el cumpleaños de Levi —no muchos sabían esa pequeña información—, no era un regalo por promoción, ni de agradecimiento, ni de declaración, pena o porque quisiera algo de él.

Harry sencillamente le había regalado el set porque lo vio en una vitrina y pensó en él y se lo compró pensando que tal vez lo disfrutaría... Y lo peor es que lo hacía, disfrutaba tomar té en su juego de té, eso lo hacía relajarse.

Y quizás, sin realmente querer hacerlo, Levi debería admitir que no sabía cómo sucedió, pero Harry era de esas personas que crecían dentro de ti o al lado de ti.

Como un hongo.

O el musgo.

Molesto, asqueroso, empalagoso... pero que después de un tiempo te acostumbrabas a su presencia. El soldado no pudo evitar recordar aquellos años, ya más de diez, cuando aún vivía en la ciudad subterránea y Farlan llegó de manera inesperada y ruidosa a su vida. A él no le importó cuántas veces le dijo que no, cuántas veces lo empujó, le mandó comentarios cortantes o le dejó de hablar para ver si se iba, él era —después de todo— desconfiado por naturaleza, pero Farlan no había cedido e incluso menos lo había hecho Isabel.

Isabel y sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, cabello caoba y sonrisa contagiosa. Por un momento pensó en que tal vez él tenía una debilidad por Harry y el recuerdo de los ojos de Isabel, pero pese a ser verdes, los ojos de Isabel —por lo menos en sus recuerdos— no sostenían ni una vela con las brillantes esmeraldas de Harry (Levi, de hecho, nunca pensó en Isabel como alguien…  _hermoso_ , sino como Isabel, la niña molesta y extrovertida).

Era casi imposible pasar por alto tal color y definición. Levi no tenía que mentir ni sentirse menos persona al decir que los ojos de Harry sí eran hermosos, todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo los veía y era la primera característica de él que se quedaba grabada: ojos verdes intensos y brillantes.

Tal vez era por eso, porque de alguna manera Harry había crecido en él como un parásito y en él Levi encontraba calma en estas pequeñas cosas, en regalos inesperados, salidas a comprar té, sábados de entrenamientos y noches entre las sábanas.

Era peligroso, era egoísta, era sencillo y, sobre todo, lo asustaba hasta cierto punto, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Levi estaba demasiado cómodo para cambiar la situación. La línea comenzaba a difuminarse tal y como lo hizo años atrás con sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, Levi era obstinado, puede que Harry fuera ahora parte de su vida, pero él no dejaría controlar gran parte de su vida, ni tampoco lo dejaría acercarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Levi se olvidaba que lo mismo había dicho la primera vez y la segunda o más bien no quería reconocer la situación. De todas formas, ya eran las cuatro y media de la mañana —se fijó en su reloj— y decidió que era el momento para empezar su rutina; miró la habitación a su alrededor y decidió que era hora de limpiar por el momento, luego... Un baño. Él se merecía un baño en su tina con agua caliente, él tenía suficiente madera para hacerlo funcionar.

• ✧ •

—¡Levi!

—Hange —suspiró el aludido mientras giraba—, ¿qué quieres ahora?

—¿Oh?

—¿Qué qué quieres, cuatro ojos?

—¿Interrumpía algo? —dijo la mujer equilibrándose en la punta de sus pies y con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es mi día libre.

—¿Tienes días libres? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez frunciendo el ceño ante la información.

—Por supuesto que tengo días libres, cuatro ojos. ¿Es que acaso tú no?

—Claro que sí, es solo que esperaba que tú no te los tomaras.

—Pues me los tomo. Ahora, ¿qué mierda quieres? Estás acabando con mi paciencia.

—¿Tienes paciencia?

—¡Hange!

—Lo siento, lo siento —y se rio—. Si es tu día libre, entonces puedo esperar, pensé que ibas al establo porque llevas tu uniforme...

—Y allá voy, vuelvo mañana.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Por qué demonios te mentiría?

—¿Me podrías traer algo?

—Sí, lo que sea, solo apúntalo rápido y veré qué puedo hacer —fue la ya forzosa respuesta de Levi. Hange hizo un sonido de satisfacción y corrió a su estudio para anotar lo que quería, el soldado se quedó en su lugar mientras miraba a otros miembros de la legión hacer sus funciones. Algunos corrían, otros estaban caminando de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos, otros se reían, era un espectáculo común y hasta relajante en medio de la Muralla de Rose.

Mañana sería el tercer sábado de febrero y Levi tenía que ir a Morgot, un pueblo más desarrollado entre Stohess y Karanese, en dicho lugar se reuniría con Harry quien estaba sirviendo un tiempo en el distrito de Karanese durante unos meses más.

—¡Levi! ¡Ya terminé!

—Pues ya era hora, energúmena.

—¡Levi! ¡Ampliaste tu vocabulario!

—Sí y tengo más de donde llegaron, ahora anda pasando el puto papel para poder irme.

• ✧ •

Levi lo escuchó antes de verlo, supuso que debería haber esperado una situación así si consideraba que se había demorado más de lo adecuado en llegar. A Levi le molestaba llegar tarde a sus reuniones, pero esta vez no lo había podido evitar dado que tuvo que parar a comprarle las porquerías que Hange le pidió, incluso así, él solo llegó con 20 minutos de retraso.

Harry, por otra parte, sí lo había dejado esperando en más de una ocasión por «problemas mayores», lo que sea que eso significara.

Y hablando de Harry, allí estaba, volando entre las copas de los árboles del campo de entrenamiento siempre que fuera posible. Levi tenía que admitir que Harry era, de hecho, un buen volador, era impresionante cómo las leyes de la física parecían no afectar al otro hombre de ninguna manera.

Harry no ocupaba mucho ni los pistones ni las guías para moverse, solo lo hacía ya sea de espaldas, bocabajo, de lado y sencillamente manteniendo su equilibrio con todo su cuerpo. Para manejar el equipo de maniobra necesitabas tener un buen sentido de equilibrio, pero Harry sobrepasaba con creces esa exigencia y creó una categoría para sí mismo. Él solo se impulsaba con las guías y luego las retraía cuando lograba la sinergia necesaria para moverse, mas de una vez él intentó hacerlo en la soledad de un bosque y se dio cuenta de cuán difícil era mantenerse erguido cuando no tenías las guías para sostenerte, pero para Harry estas no eran necesarias las guías, solo el gas para impulsarse aún más o mantenerse en equilibrio, era sorprendente de ver ahora, cuando Levi lo podía ver sin temor a ser pillado, cómo el otro hombre volaba de un lugar a otro, enganchándose, liberándose, para luego impulsarse con su cuerpo y gas.

Harry no temía miedo a caerse, lo hacía reír más salvaje mientras su vista se fijaba en el suelo y más de una vez Levi lo vio utilizar las mismas ramas o troncos para impulsarse y seguir avanzando en caída, nunca parando para tomar aliento, sino que sencillamente disfrutando de todo a su alrededor, no por primera vez él se preguntó si Harry sería igual cuando cazaba a los titanes, si sencillamente se dejaría caer del cielo, se apoyaría en las bestias para seguir su camino o no tendría temor a ser consumido cual idiota temerario siempre y cuando pudiera sentir la sensación de libertad cuando volaba.

Los cabellos de Harry estaban más revueltos que de costumbre, « _viento_ », pensó para sus adentros al verlo volar, sus pantalones estaban ya sucios por todo el esfuerzo y de vez en cuando Levi podía escuchar la risa con sabor a libertad que salía del hombre, era sin dudas algo que muchos mirarían, Harry estaba feliz en el cielo y nadie podía negarlo, la piel del hombre brillaba por el esfuerzo y él estaba más que seguro que el menor no duraría ni media hora en pelea por todo el esfuerzo que hacía allá arriba.

« _Idiota_ », pensó Levi mientras Harry sin querer chocaba con una pequeña rama que no había visto.

—¿Levi? ¡Ey! No es tan gracioso, eso me dolió.

—Claro, quién te manda a ocupar equipo militar de la manera equivocada.

—Lo dice el mismo capitán que sujeta las cuchillas al revés.

Harry lo miró con párpados semicaídos desde el árbol que se encontraba, casi retándolo a contradecirlo, aunque él sabía muy bien que tenía la razón.

—Cómo sea...

—Ája.

—Con que andamos presumidos, ¿eh?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

• ✧ •

—¿Té?

—Claro.

La pregunta fue casi un susurro y, de igual manera, Levi respondió en voz baja y tratando de no ser tan invasivo. En la residencia de Garrison, a Harry le dieron una oficina comunitaria entre capitanes, el otro hombre gustaba viajar con su equipo, por lo cual nunca estaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, era por eso que esta oficina la compartía con otros tres capitanes de Garrison que ahora estaban en otros distritos o murallas.

Que fuera una habitación comunitaria mataba parte de la pasión de Levi, pero él sabía que Harry, pese a ser desordenado (cosa que le molestaba mucho), no era sucio. El otro hombre podía tener ropa en el suelo, libros en los lugares más raros o papeles esparcidos por todas sus mesas de noche y escritorio, pero todo estaba limpio y olía a un suave aroma herbal que había aprendido a asociar con limpieza, sobre todo en cualquier cuarto que Harry poseyera.

Era una contradicción, porque Harry era desordenado, dejaba todo tirado, pero incluso así Levi no podía encontrar una minúscula muestra de polvo. Contradictorio y molesto a la vez.

Desde que nació este tipo de acuerdo, Levi no podía estar más relajado con sus escapadas, después de todo costaba encontrar alguien a quien golpear con todas tus fuerzas y después descargar toda la adrenalina en un mismo cuerpo, incluso más para Levi quien le gustaba las cosas de cierta manera y en cierto momento.

Harry se acomodaba o, mejor dicho, le daba lo mismo si Levi quería rodar de inmediato después del sexo para darse una ducha o tenía que marcharse en seguida, no era de las personas empalagosas que necesitaban abrazos postsexo y pequeñas charlas para sentirse mejor, al contrario, tras todo un día de agotamiento físico, Harry guardaba silencio y caminaba con la delicadeza de una mariposa por el piso sin emitir ningún sonido, sencillamente haciendo las cosas que hacía dejando a Levi la ducha, dejando que Levi se sentara a descansar mientras él terminaba su papeleo, dejando a Levi hacer el té mientras él se duchaba, era agradable sentir el cambio de dinamismo de alguien que constantemente hacía valer su opinión a alguien más calmado y determinado en la seguridad del dormitorio.

Eso sin olvidar que a Harry le gustaba el té tanto como a él, cosa que lo hacía el compañero ideal.

El juego de té de Harry era blanco con rojo, tenía ribetes y diseños que Levi solo catalogaría como modernos, en vez de un diseño más sencillo como el de Levi, las tazas de té de Harry tenían más forma y se notaban más finas con solo mirarlas de reojo, era raro ver a Harry tan cómodo con algo que podría valer mucho dinero, pero supuso que tenía que ver con su cuna, más dorada y acomodada que con lo que Levi había crecido.

—¿Negro, blanco o verde? —preguntó desde la pequeña cocina que tenía el menor.

—Blanco.

Y luego el silencio volvió a envolverlos y Levi caminó al baño. El té demoraría un poco, tiempo que aprovecharía para lavarse los residuos de la más reciente actividad física. Si se demoraba poco, incluso podría relajarse un poco más en la silla que estaba al lado de la chimenea, tal vez para ese entonces, Harry gustaría hablar un poco más.

Era agradable estar aquí sin pretensiones de querer hacer algo más, sin la necesidad de mentirse a sí mismo y pasar tiempo con gente que detestaba, sino que sencillamente decir lo que se le antojaba o no decir nada, tomar tanto té como quisiera, recostarse y languidecer en un agradable ambiente, con el sonido de páginas girar o con un cálido cuerpo a su lado que incitaría actividades más entretenidas.

Levi no sabía cómo decirlo, era uno de sus secretos mejor mantenidos, uno de sus pequeños grandes pecados, pero él disfrutaba del olor a sexo, lo tranquilizaba a un nivel básico y lo hacía pensar en tardes tranquilas, sonrisas y estómago lleno, porque era solo cuando la habitación en la cual vivía con su madre en la ciudad subterránea olía a sexo era que ambos tendrían comida en su estómago, era cuando el olor húmedo y pasoso de una buena jodida estaba presente entre las sábanas de la única cama de la habitación que Levi podía disfrutar de un medio día libre sin preocupaciones.

Era cuando su madre, Kuchel, estaría más feliz por poder alimentarlo a él, cuando ambos se sentarían en la destartalada mesa de la habitación a hablar de cosas que querían hacer, esas tardes tranquilas que lograban que Levi sonriera por poder soñar con el estómago lleno y todo eso sucedía siempre con la poderosa fragancia de sexo.

Levi había comenzado a ligar ese aroma a seguridad, tranquilidad y comida en su estómago y nunca cambió, incluso cuando su madre se enfermó producto de un idiota y lo único que quedó fue desazón y desolación, incluso cuando comprendía que venderse por sexo no era el mejor empleo ni el más honesto, pero la mamá de Levi nunca dejó que eso la apabullara ni mucho menos se sentía menos persona por vender su cuerpo, no cuando tenía que alimentar a Levi y Levi, como respuesta a todo el esfuerzo de su madre, se negó a sentirse apenado por haber vivido en una pocilga y tener que verla revolcarse con hombres gordos y sudorosos por dinero.

Incluso así, Levi prefería quedarse con ese pequeño secreto para sí. ¿Qué clase de ser humano asimilaría el hedor a sexo con hogar? ¿Qué clase de ser humano estaría tan demente para aceptarlo? Levi sabía que era un monstruo, había asesinado muchos y hace años había aprendido a no arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero eso no significaba que diría este tipo de cosas a terceros. No… Nunca.

—Hazte a un lado —murmuró Harry inclinándose sobre la cama en la cual Levi estaba reposando.

El cabello del capitán de la legión estaba húmedo y no se había molestado en vestirse mucho cuando sabía que tendría otra ronda con Harry. La taza de té yacía vacía en la mesita de noche y Levi se había dedicado nuevamente a pensar en memorias que debería haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

—Deja de joder, maldición —masculló el mayor mientras le daba la espalda al otro soldado.

—Anda, no seas pendejo, Levi.

El cálido cuerpo de Harry se ciñió al del otro soldado y Levi gruñó por lo bajo, los pies de Harry estaban helados.

—No, muévete, cabrón —se quejó el hombre golpeando las canillas de Harry con sus talones.

—No —gimió lastimeramente Harry.

—Harry.

—Levi.

—No te pongas pendejo, Harry.

—Mhmm… —gimió como respuesta el otro hombre.

Levi podía admitir sin pena que este juego previo le gustaba, era sobre saber quién cedería de manera más sutil y Levi podía admitir que no tenía ganas de pelear, no hoy.

Harry se acomodó a su lado sin problemas, sus manos extendidas tocaron la piel disponible y pies helados buscaron el calor de los suyos, frotándose energéticamente para generar calor. Harry presionó su pecho contra su espalda, haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir con su cuerpo a Levi cosa que hizo al mayor arquear un poco sus labios. Harry era mucho más delgado que Levi y en estos momentos se podía apreciar más.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —molestó el mayor al otro hombre.

—Pienso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si queda aceite en la mesita de noche o no. No quiero ponerme duro si no queda nada.

La risa de Levi fue ahogada, pero hizo reír a Harry también, un poco más fuerte que el otro hombre. Incluso con todo el movimiento, Harry no dejó ir al mayor mientras el silencio volvió a tomar la habitación.

—¿Y? —preguntó Levi más tarde.

—¿Y qué?

—Que si tienes aceite, cabrón.

—Ah… No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo ves tú?

—¿Es que no quieres mojarla o qué? —preguntó ya hastiado el mayor, removiéndose un poco para demostrar su descontento.

—Mh hum… —el suave sonido de aceptación de Harry molestó al mayor aún más.

Con un fluido movimiento, Levi se alzó de la cama y empujó a Harry entre las sábanas, sentándose en el vientre del soldado y apretando sus muslos en la cintura del menor para dejarlo sin movimiento.

—Pues no parece —masculló Levi fijando sus orbes grises en las esmeraldas del otro.

—¿Por qué no así?

Las manos libres de Harry se asentaron en los muslos que estaban al costado de su cintura, acariciándolos lentamente y haciendo un sonido satisfecho ante los músculos que tocaba. Levi dejó salir un suspiro y miró al hombre que estaba entre sus piernas, no era la primera vez que Harry le pedía usar esta posición y, por algún motivo, lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo estar allí erguido mientras Harry yacía recostado, incluso cuando sabía que la posición le daba completo control sobre cómo llevar el ritmo.

Harry lo miraría entre las almohadas, ojos verdes atentos y siempre fijándose en partes de su cuerpo que lo harían consciente de cicatrices, cicatrices que sabía que a Harry no le molestaban, porque a él mismo no le molestaban las que Harry tenía.

Quizás era por eso que a Levi le molestaba esta posición, porque siempre podía sentir la mirada de Harry vagar por su cuerpo, a veces acariciaría su vientre, generalmente las manos del otro hombre se quedarían amasando sus muslos lentamente, casi incitando a Levi moverse con una hipnotizante mirada y manos que jugaban acorde a sus deseos más profundos.

Lo peor es que Levi tenía que decir si Harry lo preparaba o lo haría el mismo. Ambas opciones eran incómodas para él y eso pareció reflejar su rostro porque Harry lo giró presionando el cuerpo de Levi en la cama.

—Si no quieres arriba está bien, solo tienes que decirme, no me asesines con tu mirada.

—Tch.

Levi dejó que las manos callosas de Harry acariciaran sus costados como disculpas silenciosas y poco a poco sintió sus músculos relajarse, no se había dado cuenta que se había tensado tanto como para ser notorio.

Aquí abajo, Levi podía ver otro tipo de cosas, como los ojos de Harry fijarse en los suyos y sentir la presión del pecho de Harry por sobre el suyo por vagos instantes. Los brazos del mayor envolvieron el cuello del otro para empujarlo aún más cerca hasta que el calor comenzó a ser molesto y enterró las uñas en la nuca del menor.

La mordida que le dio Harry lo hizo gemir de placer.

La ronda dos ya estaba aquí.

• ✧ •

—¿Qué quieres para comer? —preguntó Harry parado frente a la cocina.

—Cualquier cosa, no soy quisquilloso —respondió Levi desde la cama.

Habían estado por unos minutos descansando en ella, mas cuando el estómago de Harry gruñó producto del hambre, al soldado no le quedó de otra que alimentarlos. Ya era bien entrada la tarde así que una cena era lo mejor que podía cocinar.

—¿Pollo o carne de vacuno? Tengo pechuga y un trozo de carne… ¿Se te antoja pollo salteado con verduras y puré de zapallo? —preguntó Harry mirando la alacena.

Levi frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente, sentándose en la cama y cubriendo parte de su desnudez. Ver a Harry caminar tan cómodo en la cocina hacía cosas raras en su mente, incluso así, el capitán de la legión se dedicó a observar con atención cómo Harry tarareaba en voz baja y sacaba ingredientes tras ingredientes.

El olor a manteca y cebolla llamó la atención de Levi. Harry parecía cómodo en la cocina y si bien lo había visto preparar el desayuno en otras ocasiones, era la primera vez que veía al de ojos verdes centrar toda su atención en ella.

Él ya sabía que Harry sabía cocinar, pero no sabía que  _sabía cocinar_. El hombre se movía sin temor, picando ingredientes, probando la comida, mascullando que faltaba algo y tirándole condimentos y cosas que Levi había visto pocas veces en su vida.

Harry  _sabía_ cocinar. Él navegaba en el pequeño espacio que tenía en sus dormitorios privados como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que hacer lo que estaba haciendo sin pensarlo dos veces y, lo peor de todo, era que el dormitorio comenzaba a oler exquisito. Los ojos de Levi no pudieron sino admirar los movimientos precisos de Harry, lo normal que se sentía verlo allí.

—En unos minutos está listo. ¿Te bañas ahora o después?

—Ahora, me siento asqueroso.

—Está bien. Ya sabes dónde están las toallas.

Y lo sabía, Levi sabía dónde estaban las toallas, el té, los productos de limpieza y el gabinete donde Harry guardaba las galletas para que su escuadrón no se las comiera todas. En el corto camino al baño, se dio cuenta que no se arrepintió de conocer esos detalles, pero tampoco quería pensar por un segundo que qué era lo que eso significaba.

• ✧ •

Levi lo único que sabía hacer era pelar alimentos: manzanas, papas y zanahorias, aunque Petra a menudo se quejaba porque los ingredientes terminaban más pequeños de lo que fueron en un comienzo.

—Ya volviste. ¿Buen fin de semana? —preguntó Erwin a Levi apenas lo vio.

—Normal.

—Qué bueno —contestó el comandante de la legión con una leve sonrisa mientras ambos se dedicaron a caminar al comedor.

—¿Papeleo?

—Lo de siempre. Ya sabes, Hange ha estado más molesta que nunca con eso de que quiere capturar a titanes y hacer experimentos con ellos.

—Hmm... ¿Y qué piensas de eso? Puede que sea molesta, pero tiene razón. Experimentar con esas asquerosidades nos dará más información.

—Ese no es el problema y lo sabes. Es el costo humano.

—Pues tal vez debería crear una manera de atrapar titanes que no requiera que gente muera —respondía Levi siempre mirando al frente.

—Eso sería lo ideal, ¿no lo crees? —mas Levi no le respondió, era obvia su respuesta.

—¿Fuiste a ver a alguien? —preguntó Erwin tras el largo silencio en el que ambos se sumergieron camino al comedor.

—¿Importa?

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Es malo que quiera saber qué hace mi subordinado más valioso?

—Métete en tus asuntos, Erwin, y para de inmiscuirte en mi vida.

—Mhm... Supongo que la respuesta es sí, entonces.

—Erwin...

—No me importa si ese es el caso, solo quiero saber si todo anda bien —aclaró el comandante fijando sus ojos azules en Levi quien, de reojo, chistó entre dientes.

—¿Importa?

—Sí, si esa persona te distrae y...

—No lo hace y no lo hará, no soy idiota, Erwin, además, ¿qué clase de vida crees que es esta?

—Mhm... Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que estimaba —murmuró el hombre más alto.

Erwin siempre era así, le gustaba saber todas las atenuantes, calcular todas las consecuencias y recriminar por cualquier falta de profesionalismo de cualquier persona. Estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento no era fácil, era morir, sangrar y tal vez dejar a tus seres queridos atrás y era por eso que él no tenía pareja, porque —de una u otra manera— incitaba a sus altos mandos (él y Hange) a dedicarse al 100 % a la causa y era eso, quizás, lo que molestaba un poco a Levi.

Que Erwin jugara con su vida de una manera u otra. Él no era ajeno a las miradas veladas de Hange a Moblit y cómo, pese a ser un asustadizo, Moblit decidió quedarse en el escuadrón de investigación solo para ayudar a la desquiciada mujer.

De todas maneras, Levi no podía evitar ver el razonamiento tras la idea de Erwin, depender de alguien y que alguien dependiera de ti era difícil y agotador, él lo sabía.

—No es nada por lo cual preocuparse —terminó por decir Levi mirando nuevamente al frente.

—Está bien, creo en tus palabras, capitán Levi —y allí estaba, el no tan sutil recordatorio que soldados dependían de su mente clara, de que todos sus pensamientos fueran por y para la causa y que Levi no tenía tiempo para andar jugando a la casita.

El aludido frunció el ceño, aún más amenazador del que ya tenía, y siguió caminando hasta llegar al destino que ambos tenían en mente: el comedor. Hange ya estaba allí sentada y esperando la llegada de ellos, les sonrió y gritó desde la mesa agitando sus manos muy para la pena de Moblit quien, a su lado, trataba de controlarla con suaves susurros y jalándola del otro brazo.

Levi no podía decirlo en voz alta y, a veces, siquiera podía pensarlo muy seguido, pero de vez en cuando odiaba cómo Erwin actuaba, lo odiaba de verdad.

• ✧ •

—¡Mantén la línea, Gunther!

—¡Fíjate en cómo estás manejando el tiempo, Auruo!

—¡Petra, presta más atención a tus alrededores!

—¡De nuevo!

Las instrucciones de Levi se escuchaban por el silencio de los árboles, hoy, el escuadrón de operaciones especiales estaba poniendo en práctica una nueva estrategia para ocupar menos tiempo comunicándose con palabras, pero más tiempo en señales con las manos, las últimas estrategias que Levi había creado habían funcionado bien, pero esta era particularmente ofensiva así que necesitaba que todos sus soldados estuvieran completamente atentos y sincronizados.

Incluso desde las alturas, Levi podía ver a los nuevos reclutas murmuran abajo mientras hacían los ejercicios entregados por Mike, todos mirando cómo  _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_  trabajaba en nuevas técnicas para derrotar titanes.

—Dicen que él mismo escoge los soldados en su escuadrón.

—Tan genial… Yo quiero que me escoja.

—¿Estás loco? Si ni siquiera tienes tanta fuerza.

—Para que te elija primero tienes que sobrevivir la primera expedición.

—Hombre, ahora estoy aterrado.

Levi casi siempre escuchaba lo mismo, palabras de admiración, susurros de sorpresa y luego quejas entre dientes y desdén.

—¿Capitán Levi? —el tono de duda de Petra sacó a Levi de pensamientos oscuros y se dedicó a mirar a la mujer y soldado más joven de su escuadrón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó parco.

—Auruo no lo dirá, pero se mordió muy fuerte la lengua y no ha parado de sangrar hace unos minutos —susurró Petra sabiendo que el hombre mayor de cabello castaño claro renegaría sus dichos. Levi suspiró y asintió.

—Descanso de una hora. Refrésquense —ordenó Levi entre las copas de los árboles y se retiró rápidamente al suelo siendo seguido por el escuadrón.

—Eld, ve que Auruo sea atendido y no se muera por idiota —susurró Levi a su segundo en mando.

—Sí, capitán.

—Nos veremos en la entrada a los establos, quiero alejarme un poco más de los campos de entrenamiento que están cerca de esta base.

—¿Nos preparamos para un viaje largo? —preguntó el otro hombre, pero Levi negó con la cabeza, no era la primera vez que Levi tomaba su escuadrón y se perdían en el bosque unos días entrenando, Erwin se había acostumbrado a que Levi trataría de escapar de una manera u otra de la presión que ejercían las miradas esperanzadas de los nuevos reclutas o la gente; además, no era como si Levi se dedicara a perder el tiempo cuando estaba afuera, tomaba esos momentos para realmente concentrarse en el objetivo que era hacerse más fuerte.

—No, llegaremos antes de que oscurezca... Prepara municiones por emergencia eso sí, el clima ha estado algo inestable este último mes.

—Sí, capitán.

No alcanzó ni a llegar al edificio de la legión cuando Hange salió corriendo por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a alguien, hasta que lo vio a él.

—¡Levi!

—Cegatona —respondió el hombre parándose en su posición y esperando a que llegara la mujer a su lado.

—Necesito que veas esto y me digas qué opinas.

Por «ver», Hange decía leer más de veinte páginas en su mano.

—¿Qué es?

—Una teoría sobre el comportamiento titán, estuve dándole vueltas al cuándo se reproducen, ya sabes, algunas veces cuando salimos a María hay muchos más titanes que antes, otras veces está aproximadamente la misma cantidad que cuando nos fuimos. Lo encuentro raro.

Levi asintió y procedió a escanear rápidamente el documento con sus ojos.

—Dentro de una hora, más o menos, saldré de aquí con mi escuadrón a un entrenamiento en solitario.

—Huumm —tarareó Hange mientras se balanceaba en sus pues—, ¿así de molestos están los nuevos reclutas? —preguntó Hange ladeando la cabeza a un lado y sonriendo con pena, mas Levi no contestó—. Ya veo...

—Esto no tiene sentido, si los titanes no se reproducen, ¿cómo llegan a existir?

—Eso no lo sé.

—… Hange, no puedes andar publicando este tipo de material, sabes las consecuencias. Ni siquiera se lo muestres a Erwin, se volverá desquiciado tratando de encontrar más teorías de conspiración.

—... Pero... ¿Lo crees viable? —preguntó la mujer en un susurro tomando los papeles entre sus manos nuevamente y mirando a Levi seria.

Por un momento, Levi se preguntó qué decirle. Una parte de él, una parte que le susurraba cosas de vez en cuando, sabía que todo esto era raro, pero la parte más grande de Levi, aquella que lamentaba cada muerte y la cargaba en sus hombros con pesadez y agonía, esa parte de él, gritaba que no, que realmente esperaba que no fuera así, porque la otra alternativa era terrible.

—No lo sé —se conformó con decir—. No sé nada, Hange, y creo que ese es el jodido problema.

Levi no se quedó a mirar lo que produjo su respuesta, ni tampoco quería quedarse para saberlo, se olvidaría de toda esta conversación y trabajaría para lo que era su único objetivo: derrotar la plaga que eran los titanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ya pasaron dos semanas e hice todo lo posible para actualizar este domingo, uff, no saben cuánto me ha costado :). Trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas, chicos, porque ahora puedo escribir menos, pero tampoco quiero que sean actualizaciones taaaaan irregulares.
> 
> Soo, hablemos del fanfic. ¿Leyeron a Levi? _Like, did you **really** read him?_ Me encanta este capítulo, lo agregue al último minuto porque realmente me di cuenta que Levi merece su propio capítulo explicando cuán complejo, para él, es esta situación. Levi se conoce como un personaje bastante pragmático y realmente trata de serlo con Harry, pero no puede. No puede, de verdad, le es imposible y entonces niega la situación como Harry la ha estado negando hace algunos capítulos atrás (solo que por otros motivos).
> 
> Levi se siente débil con Harry, pero se siente protegido a la vez, ¿esa escena sexual sutil? ¿De no importarle estar desnudo con Harry, de querer *expresar* cosas, pero realmente no querer hacerlo? Eso, para mí, fue glorioso de escribir.
> 
> Me gusta escribir y leer cómo Levi lucha con sus recuerdos, lo que quiere, lo que el mundo quiere de él y lo que no *puede* hacer y a Harry solo lo ve allí, aceptándolo todo y no exigiéndole nada porque él esta librando sus propias luchas. Ni Levi ni Harry pueden leerse muy bien el uno del otro, claro, cosas generales sí, pero como se están negando sus sentimientos, cosas más profundas que no quieren ver ni aceptar, todavía les es imposible conectarse bien. Eso es lo que quise expresar y espero que lo hayan podido leer.
> 
> ¡Extra! Ya subí la guía que había prometido a Facebook, se me olvidó que no tenía ese documento en mi pendrive xD.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los ánimos, kudos, suscriptores, ¡TODO! Los adoro, han sido un increíble apoyo. OMG, GUYS! ¿Pueden creerlo? Ya voy para las 100 000 palabras :DDDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> _This is going to be epic!_
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas más ;). Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo jajaja.
> 
> -Derwyd


	18. 850

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era un día tranquilo, ver a los reclutas trabajar colocando cañones, descansar después de ayudar a la legión salir por Trost y un tranquilo juego de cartas matutino con Gerda.

> «La guerra vuelve estúpido al vencedor y rencoroso al vencido».  
>  —Friedrich Nietzsche,  _filósofo_.

Harry estaba en Hermina, pese a que prefería estar en Stohess cuando le tocaba rotar sus turnos. De vez en cuando, algunos capitanes podían decidir quedarse en cierto sector de Paradis, pero Harry —como capitán y jefe en tácticas aéreas— tenía que rotar con frecuencia su posición geográfica y lo prefería de esa manera, en realidad. Siempre le había gustado ser un poco más nómada que el resto de sus amigos.

En total, Harry tenía tres departamentos: uno más grande en Hermina con dos dormitorios, dos baños y una amplia zona común; uno de un dormitorio y un baño en Stohess, con una zona común sencilla; y uno en Yarckel, con un dormitorio, dos baños y una zona común medianamente grande.

Todos eran donde, comúnmente, Harry se sentía más cómodo y tenía más contactos.

Se había quedado de juntar con Levi por la tarde ya que pronto el otro hombre saldría por Trost en dirección a la Muralla de María con la intención de ver una solución al constante ingreso de titanes. Pese a que Levi iba a salir por la puerta de Trost, la legión había decidido reunirse todos en el distrito de Hermina a las 9:00 y el mayor aprovechó de visitarlo sabiendo que él estaría allí ya que era la temporada de verano y ese era el mes en que Harry se tomaba dos semanas para ver sus negocios, hablar con patrocinadores, visitar a consciencia el refugio y tomar tiempo libre con los Kivi.

Se había convertido en una especie de ritual para Levi y Harry reunirse antes de que el primero tuviera que partir, lo que comenzó esporádicamente como una coincidencia se tornó en una mezcla de rutina, algo inamovible para ellos.

Harry nunca supo cuándo comenzó a confiar en Levi, solo se despertó un día recordando que el hombre regresaría de su misión dentro de poco y tenía que pedir días libres.

Fue un pensamiento esporádico, lo pensó y lo hizo y luego, cuando ambos se encontraron y Harry vio la pila de cuerpos en un carro, la sangre en el uniforme de Levi y el rostro desolado de sus compañeros, solo allí Harry pensó que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que Levi no volvería.

Nunca pensó que Levi lo dejaría atrás y... y decidió que no quería pensar más en eso.

Desde Hermina, Harry se levantó solo por la mañana y siguió con su rutina, en dos días más tendría que partir al distrito de Nedlay por una reunión importante.

—¡Capitán! —Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó su departamento, solo que ahora estaba caminando por Hermina y una muy apresurada Mirna lo paró en medio de la calle.

—¿Mirna? —ella era su última adición de su escuadrón, la persona que suplió a Pieter y quien, pese a ser algo torpe, era bastante trabajadora.

Mirna Klein. Harry gustaba de mantener la relación 3:3 que tenía en su escuadrón, tres hombres y tres mujeres que trataban de no asesinarse y equilibrar el trabajo de equipo.

—Capi-tán —dijo en un profundo jadeo—, lo han llamado del distrito de Trost. Al parecer, subcomandante Porter necesita apoyo con los nuevos cadetes. Los otros capitanes de sección están ya en Nedlay y usted es el único que falta.

Harry hizo un mohín, pero asintió. Ya suficiente tenía con la mala disposición de Anya para seguir con otro subcomandante.

—Está bien. Revisaré lo que tengo pendiente e iré a mediodía a Trost. ¿Cuándo llegan los reclutas?

—Dentro de cuatro días por la tarde, capitán. Ayudarán a colocar los nuevos cañones y luego procederán a manifestar su preferencia tras la charla de los comandantes.

—Estaré allí al anochecer. Gracias, Mirna. Informa al equipo que nos iremos a Trost.

—¿Eh? ¿Todos?

—No, llama a Gerda, tú, Eckart, Colette, Donatien y Akira. Aprovecharemos que estaremos cerca de la muralla para entrenar las nuevas maniobras que hemos estado desarrollando y así podremos ayudar también a la legión en su salida.

—¡O-Ok! —dijo de manera excitada a muchacha—, ¡iré de inmediato, capitán!

—Dile a Ferdinand que él está a cargo mientras no estoy.

—Entendido —gritó la mujer desde ya el otro extremo de la calle. Harry suspiró. Sería un largo día, pero valdría la pena cuando pudiera volar y matar un par de titanes.

Cuando Harry firmó para ser soldado, nunca pensó que sus días estarían llenos de papeleo y responsabilidades, se preguntó si él hubiera sido auror tendría el mismo problema que tenía ahora, sobre tardes encerrado en su oficina con una pila de papeles que necesitaban su firma. Harry pasó a ser subcapitán de equipo a capitán de escuadrón cuando un año atrás él tuvo que tomar la decisión de cambiar la estrategia para poder rescatar a sus compañeros y ayudar a salir a la legión sin ninguna perdida. Fue una jugada arriesgada y casi lo deja sin brazo —no que pudiera explicar el cómo volvió a crecer una extremidad por completo—, así que la posición lo dejó condecorado, pero con una montaña de papel por hacer. Echaba de menos sus días como soldado, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba no recibir órdenes constantemente. Aunque ahora el resto de su sección recaía en sus hombros como los nuevos soldados, la elección de subcapitanes y capitanes de equipo.

Sobre todo, si consideraba que su sección en total tenía casi 30 personas. Firmar por permiso de vacaciones era atroz, nadie nunca quedaba satisfecho; ni tampoco era solicitar permiso para crear una nueva formación, Harry sabía que se salía con la suya porque Pyxis —de alguna extraña manera— le tenía buenas, pero por Anya él terminaría hecho mierda de titán.

Levi tenía la misión de partir dentro de unos días a la Muralla de María en un intento de limpiar el terreno y solucionar el problema de la brecha, este era el segundo día libre y estaba seguro que no lo vería por lo menos dentro de unas semanas más. Había ido a ver a Gilbert y Rita la semana pasada y a Violeta el día de ayer, dentro de todo, Harry tenía todo organizado y podía irse sin ningún problema, solo quería sortear los últimos papeles y poder marcharse sin que Anya le jodiera la vida más de lo que ya hacía.

Cuando se marcharon de Hermina, Harry solo viajó con cinco personas: Mirna, Eckart y cuatro personas más (Colette, Donatien, Gerda y Akira). Harry prefirió dejar atrás a Ferdinand y Flora para que controlaran al resto de su sección, Harry aún no confiaba en Eckart pese a que ya tenía 19 años y Mirna era muy tímida para cumplir ese rol.

Cuando llegaron a Trost se dirigieron directamente a la residencia asignada para Garrison, demasiado cansados en el trayecto para salir y recorrer la ciudad. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

• ✧ •

—¿A qué hora te vas mañana? —fue la pregunta que Harry le hizo y Levi suspiró mientras se hundía más en la tina.

Si había algo que le encantaba de este acuerdo era que Harry tenía una sala de baño, una tina profunda que olía limpio y brillaba como el sol.

—No mañana, pasado mañana. Erwin tuvo un problema con unas cosas y atrasó la salida.

—Mhm...

Harry simplemente tarareó y Levi cerró los ojos dejando su cuerpo reposar en la tina. Olor a alguna flor que Levi desconocía, pero olía a limpio y Levi adoraba el olor a limpio, era el mejor olor de todos, mezcla de jabón o detergente y algo más, Harry siempre tenía los mejores jabones, los mejores productos de limpieza y él realmente creía que gran parte del motivo por el que él volvía a caer entre las sábanas del otro era porque adoraba esto: agua caliente, olor a limpio y tranquilidad.

Harry era raro, no tan raro como Hange, pero raro porque no encontraba insultante que Levi fuera cortante, no le molestaban sus bromas —muchas veces ambos comenzaban a bromear entre ellos, bromas oscuras y sarcásticas que no eran el favorito de muchos, pero Levi tenía humor negro y Harry no andaba muy lejos—, ni tampoco le molestaba que fuera un poco más rudo de lo normal cuando tenían sexo, ni que fuera abrasivo (no que Harry lo fuera, cosa que sorprendía a Levi aún más, en general, el otro hombre era bastante amigable, aunque un poco  _torpe_  a la hora de hacer amigos).

Levi mordía y Harry lo mordía de vuelta tanto como quería, era un acuerdo perfecto.

No obstante, Levi disfrutaba estos momentos también, donde Harry se quedaba en silencio —él siempre sabía cuándo callarse— y se levantaba de la cama luego de terminar para preparar un baño, uno con agua casi hirviendo para relajar los músculos, le echaría unas cosas que Levi desconocía, pero hacían todo oler maravillosamente y luego le preguntaría si quería bañarse con él.

Las primeras veces, Levi se negó, el baño era algo sagrado para él, pero una noche tras una sesión particularmente dolorosa que Levi recordaba con particular…  _distinción_ , Harry lo cargó entre sus brazos muy para su horror y él no tardó en hacerlo saber. Harry soportó sus dientes durante todo el trayecto sin siquiera decirle algo, solo frunciendo el ceño y quejándose por lo bajo, pero los puso en la bañera y luego, luego su mente quedó como estaba ahora: en blanco, en silencio, tranquila. Solo olía y sentía.

Olía a jabón, una flor que desconocía, pero comenzaba a asimilar al sentimiento de tranquilidad, algo que muy pocas veces Levi podía darse el gusto de sentir; y a champú que Harry restregaba en su cabeza. Luego sentía el agua hirviendo derritiendo poco a poco sus músculos y nudos, las manos callosas de Harry sobarían algunas partes adoloridas de su cuerpo y luego seguiría con su cuerpo.

Una vez, él le preguntó por qué lo hacía, Levi no era un enclenque que no supiera cómo cuidarse, pero Harry solo se encogió de hombros en la tina y frunció el ceño.

— _No tiene nada de malo querer hacer algo sin retribución, ¿sabes? Además, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que eres más propenso a otra ronda cuando terminamos aquí_ —le había dicho entre murmullos.

Y Levi no lo entendía, él era fuerte, podía cuidarse por sí solo, no necesitaba de todas estas artimañas para terminar en la cama y definitivamente no necesitaba  _sentimientos_  para hacerlo.

—¿Qué piensas tanto? —preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

—Por qué demonios insistes en hacer esto cada vez que terminamos teniendo sexo.

—¿De nuevo? Te lo he dicho más de una vez, déjalo estar, enojón. ¿Te molesta acaso que lo haga?

—No.

—¿Te gusta?

—No es desagradable.

—Pues ya está. Lo seguiré haciendo porque se me da la gana. Ahora deja de pensar tanto y relájate de una vez.

—El que se tiene que relajar de una puta vez eres tú.

Levi cerró los ojos.

—Casi tres años —susurró el hombre a sus espaldas.

—¿Ah? —preguntó sin entender Levi.

—Casi son tres años desde que nos conocimos. Pasa rápido el tiempo.

Fue todo lo que contestó.

Levi siguió descansado la vista y pensó. ¿Eran casi tres años? Levi no era de las personas sonsas que contaban los días, ni tampoco prestaba atención a la fecha, los cumpleaños ni se fijaba en las arrugas. Él sencillamente se miraba al espejo para determinar si realmente estaba todo pulcro en su apariencia.

Casi tres años.

—Hn. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una fiesta?

—¿Para qué carajos querría una fiesta? —dijo entre risas Harry—, nah… Aunque no le diré no a tu nueva colección de té, sé que la compraste en otro distrito y no ha llegado a Hermina ni a Yarckel.

—Tch, cabrón. Sigue soñando.

—Me preguntaste qué quería.

—Tienes suerte que tu pene sea bueno en lo que hace.

—Mi pene hace lo que yo quiero, Levi —contestó el otro y Levi estaba seguro que el menor se había sonrojado, Harry era raro, podía seguirle el paso y luego sonrojarse por las cosas más estúpidas.

—Algo bueno tenías que tener.

El agua comenzaba a entibiarse, pero Levi no hizo un amago de salir, no tenía nada que hacer, era su último día libre antes de marcharse y quería aprovecharlo lo más posible.

—¿Otra ronda?

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Levi sonrió internamente ante la pronta respuesta de Harry, le gustaba saber que tenía control sobre el otro hombre por lo menos en este nivel. Abrió los ojos y salió de la ducha para alcanzar la toalla y secarse en firmes movimientos.

—¿Pues qué esperas? ¿Una jodida invitación?

—Un poco de romanticismo no te mataría.

—¿Vas a querer o no? —dijo llanamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama de Harry.

• ✧ •

—Capitán Potter —fue el primer llamado que recibió al llegar a la puerta que separaba a Trost de la Muralla de María.

—Subcapitán Henris —saludó él con un leve asentimiento.

—Gracias por venir, sé que fue algo de último minuto, pero comandante Pyxis...

—Lo sé, sé que puede ser algo despistado. Solo apurémonos y dejaré todo lo demás a tu cargo cuando me vaya. ¿Tienes apoyo de otro subcapitán?

—Sí. Está subcapitán Röhn y subcapitán Naz, como sabrá los capitanes y subcomandantes se encuentran en Nedlay.

Harry asintió y miró todo a su rededor.

—Bien, pongamos a trabajar. Me gustaría terminar esto lo antes posible, quiero ver si puedo entrar una nueva maniobra en la muralla antes de partir a la reunión.

—Entendido.

En la Muralla de Rose, los soldados se preparaban para la inminente salida de la Legión de Reconocimiento y también para la llegada de los cadetes quienes ayudarían a instalar la última generación de cañones.

—¿Cuántas horas antes de que salga la legión?

—Una hora y veinte minutos, capitán.

—Eso está bien. Gerda, asegúrate que todos tengamos combustibles, apenas tenga esto en marcha los quiero en una hora en la muralla, sector A, ayudaremos a salir a la legión. Mientras tanto veré que pongan las cosas aquí en marcha para la llegada de los cadetes. ¿Dudas?

—No, capitán.

—Vámonos, Henris.

—¡Sí, capitán Potter!

Ambos saludaron con posturas rectas, puño derecho por sobre el corazón siempre mostrando el dorso, la mano izquierda de ambos en la parte baja de su espalda, mirando al frente con expresiones serias.

Harry asintió, dando la vuelta para encaminarse al despacho, era el típico despacho comunitario para reuniones importantes, el capitán a cargo de esta zona era Vida, un tipo ya entrado en edad que solo esperaba jubilar y, Harry apostaba, fue el primero en partir a Nedlay para atiborrarse la boca en la «reunión».

Harry miraba el lento proceso de reposición de material y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo ante sus ojos un folio con los gráficos y un informe que por las primeras líneas sabía iba a ser aburrido.

—Este es el informe de lo que se planea hacer cuando lleguen los cadetes, allí también está el acta de recepción de los cañones que tiene que firmar y...

Concentración, tenía que concentrarse si quería terminar pronto con toda esta burocracia y salir a cazar titanes. La nueva formación que tenía planeada necesitaba más participación de su parte que estar sobrevolando a su equipo y, por sobre todo, necesitaban llegar a un buen conjunto de copas o edificios altos para funcionar, Harry sabía que solo existía una pequeña arboleda cerca de la sección A y necesitaba que Gerda tuviera al equipo listo para partir, esta sería una buena oportunidad para ver y practicar el tiempo de reacción de la maniobra y estaba seguro que su escuadrón de ataque necesitaba un poco de acción. Eckart estaba agotado de cortar muñecos de madera y Mirna necesitaba un poco más de experiencia en el campo si quería seguir en el equipo.

Harry no estaba tan preocupado de Donatien, Colette y Akira, sus otros líderes de equipo a quienes tenía a cargo de la sección de soporte, sino que más bien le gustaba que ellos supieran todos sus movimientos ante la emergencia.

Sus ojos escanearon con rapidez los párrafos, omitiendo la verborrea jurídica en algunas partes y leyendo entre líneas los párrafos que le llamaban la atención. Su firma, como su letra, era algo destartalada, pero ayudaba a que no se la pudieran falsificar.

Tras cuarenta minutos o un poco más de revisar papeles y hablar con Henris, Harry recién pudo ver la «nueva» tecnología, nada que los ayudaría en la defensa de los titanes. De todas formas, Harry dio el visto nuevo al cargamento y unos soldados comenzaron el lento proceso de descargar la muestra y pronto se pusieron en trabajo para armar el resto de los cañones. Dentro de unos días a los cadetes les tocaría subirlos ya armados y acomodarlos en la muralla.

—Capitán. —Gerda fue quien lo llamó mientras bajaba en su equipo de maniobras desde la muralla, su rostro era serio, pero más apacible que cuando llegaron, sin dudas era culpa de Eckart quien acostumbraba a bromear hasta por los codos—. ¿Todo listo?

—Sí. Queda un poco más de quince minutos para que salga la legión, ya se encuentra en proceso de egreso —la voz de Henris no sonaba nada animada y Harry podía comprender muy bien el por qué.

Para muchos, la legión solo era una rama que derrochaba dinero y tenía poca tasa de supervivencia, pero todos sabían que de no ser por ellos la tasa de muertes sería mucho más alta.

A lo lejos, Harry podía divisar la lenta caravana de salida, caballos en posición, capas verdes, la gente se agolpaba en la calle para mirarlos salir y Harry casi podía divisar la cabeza rubia de Smith en la cabecera. Todo era un gran espectáculo.

—Bien. Gerda, vamos, es hora de las instrucciones.

Harry revisó superficialmente su equipo, su equipo EDM3D estaba pulido y en excelentes condiciones, las runas que le había conseguido tallar seguían allí, también estaban las pistolas que fungían como espadas y guías, solo necesitó una para subir mientras tanto y un poco de propulsión de gas para comenzar el vaivén.

—Nos vemos cuando termine, Henris.

—Capitán —saludó por última vez el soldado antes de seguir en lo suyo y resguardar el nuevo equipo.

La mitad de Garrison en Trost estaban ocupados en los cañones, mientras que la otra mitad estaban resguardando las calles y listos para la misión de apoyo. Él subió con poco esfuerzo, sintiendo el viento recorrer su cabello y todo su cuerpo, el vaivén que conocía muy bien y echaba de menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Le gustaría poder utilizar una capa como la legión, pero Garrison siquiera necesitaba una a menos que estuvieran en invierno.

Arriba lo esperaba su equipo: Eckart, sonriente y ansioso por la práctica; Mirna, nerviosa, pero decidida; Donatien, un hombre de treinta y dos, aburrido y desordenado; Akira, un asiático reservado, pero con buenos movimientos y audaz; y, por último, Colette, una mujer de humor ligero y lista para pelear.

Sus subcapitanes más dos de los soldados parte del equipo de ataque. Harry no podía olvidar a Gerda a sus espaldas, la mujer que ahora fungía como jefa de escuadrón mientras estuvieran en esta formación especial.

—Dentro de 14 minutos la legión alcanzará las puertas de Trost, nuestra función principal es darles resguardos y ayudarlos en los primeros kilómetros mientras toman su formación. No sean tímidos ante la caza de titanes, pero si se dan cuenta que es muy arriesgado o existen muchos titanes para poder maniobrar, siempre actúen a la defensiva.

» El motivo secundario de que estemos aquí es para experimentar la última maniobra que espero funcione. Tomaré un papel más activo en la línea de ataque que requiere una serie de reconocimiento visual y audacia. La idea de esta maniobra es poder reconocer si podemos comunicarnos solo con gestos cortos para proceder con la maniobra, es por eso que elegí esta zona. Si se fijan, a 650 metros de la muralla hay una pequeña arboleda, en el plano entregado por comandante Erwin, la legión utilizará esa pequeña arboleda para cruzar por allí y comenzar a navegar al sur.

» Necesito que lleguemos a esa arbolada, es algo lejos de lo que muchos están acostumbrados, pero este equipo nunca se ha conformado con lo sencillo. Los árboles son más pequeños, pero nos serán útiles.

» Las maniobras que pondremos en ejercicio serán el basilisco, hipogrifo y calamar gigante. ¿Dudas?

—Solo una, capitán —dijo Akira en un suspiro resignado—. ¿No le puede cambiar los nombres a las maniobras? No son un poco...

—¿Raras? ¿Graciosas? ¿Idiotas? ¿Sin sentido? —completó Colette con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡No!  _Basilisco_  es la mejor de todas, sobre todo porque es de ataque y...

—Tú no opinas, Eckart, serías capaz de seguir a Harry al infierno si él te lo dice.

—Sí, Eck, eres un poco patético.

Harry solo suspiró.

—Ustedes —chistó él revolviéndose el pelo un poco molesto—, un poco más de respeto, ¿saben? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis nombres?

—Por lo menos es mejor que cuando gritaba en medio del entrenamiento «por Morgana».

—¡Revisen el equipo! —gritó Harry incómodo y enojado por las bromas y palabras de sus compañeros de equipo.

¡Él no lo podía evitar! Era más fácil recordar algo que  _ya sabía_  y los nombres eran geniales. A Ron le hubieran gustado... Quizás no a Hermione o Ginny.

Basilisco era una maniobra de ataque, hipogrifo una de contraofensiva y calamar gigante una de defensa.

Quizás calamar gigante era un nombre muy largo… ¡Nah!

• ✧ •

—¡Ahora! —fue el grito que Harry escuchó a lo lejos. El equipo de Harry ya estaba a medio camino de la pequeña arbolada, había varios equipos de Garrison colgando de la muralla y llamando la atención de los titanes que estaban allí.

Harry, esta vez, había decidido ser un poco más osado y utilizar a un titán como método de transporte mientras esperaba a que su equipo llegara a la arboleda, el titán de 10 metros trataba de alcanzarlo con sus brazos, pero Harry ya le había rebanado ambos y una columna de humo salía del humanoide mientas giraba en sí para poder capturarlo. De vez en cuando, el titán dejaría salir un gruñido de frustración y eso solo servía para distraer a los titanes más pequeños que miraban a Harry desde lo bajo, esperando su oportunidad.

Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, él corría más rápido que muchos de los soldados —gracias Dudley—, pero el factor sorpresa era primordial a la hora de correr y manejarse en el terreno. Habían titanes excéntricos que eran rápidos, pero generalmente, los más pequeños eran más lentos en su andar y ahora, ante el espectáculo, venían caminando titanes más altos y tétricos.

—¡Capitán! —fue el grito algo histérico de Mirna quien sin duda comenzaría a perder su cabello por preocuparse tanto por Harry. Si tan solo Harry pudiera pasar de este titán al más grande.

De improvisto, el titán en el que estaba posicionado comenzó a retorcerse más y, las pequeñas bestias a sus pies, decidieron que  _botar_  al titán resolvería el problema de cómo conseguir al humano.

Mierda.

—¡Capitán!

Era la hora de tomar un salto. A lo lejos, la caballería de la legión salía rauda del distrito de Trost, sin mirar atrás y completamente concentrados en lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

El titán de 13 metros estaba un poco alejado.

—Tuvimos una buena convivencia, compañero, pero es hora de irme. No eres tú, soy yo, me gustan los genitales, ¿sabes?

Harry hablaba para sí mientras pensaba rápidamente en una salida a su pequeño problema mientras miraba de reojo cómo los titanes más pequeños seguían intentando botar al titán más grande. No servía que los brazos del titán estuvieran a segundos de estar completos de nuevo.

—Tuvimos unos lindos momentos, Colagusano —terminó de decir con una pequeña carcajada. Si Hermione lo viera ahora, ella diría que Harry estaba desquitándose con otras personas por los comentarios llenos de desdén que lanzaba en estos momentos. Lo bueno era que los titanes no eran personas y Harry no sintió remordimiento en estrangular con su guía al titán de diez metros para ganar el impulso y alejarse de la zona de peligro—. ¡Nos vemos en unos minutos!

Y luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry lanzó dos de sus guías al nacimiento del cuello del titán, corrió por el cuello de la bestia una vez y se paró en el otro extremo del cuello.

—Listo. Uno, dos y...

—¡Capitán, con cuidado!

Justo en ese momento, el titán hizo un movimiento para agarrar a Harry quien corrió al momento de ver la acción por el pecho de la bestia a toda velocidad y activó una fuerte propulsión de gas, mandándolo a volar ante el horror de su escuadrón y directamente a las pequeñas bestias.

Harry logró mantener su posición vertical en el aire sin problemas —gracias, quidditch— y estiró los brazos y piernas para equilibrarse en las alturas, sus guías ya se habían soltado y resguardado en el equipo de maniobras, cuando estaba a punto de caer, Harry volvió a activar un poco más el gas, dándole otro pequeño impulso en dirección a la arboleda. Había dejado atrás a los titanes pequeños por unos cuantos metros, a lo más, Harry tendría que correr unos 300 metros a la arboleda, pero eran 300 metros que los titanes, si podían correr rápido, cubrirían en un santiamén.

—¡Corra, capitán! —Harry no era estúpido, apenas sus pies tocaron tierra, emprendió su corrida con una amplia sonrisa y una carcajada histérica.

Adrenalina, cómo la echaba de menos.

A sus espaldas, cuatro titanes corrían por él, uno más adelantado que los otros tres, una especie de mujer titán con la cabeza más redonda y dientes filosos.

Uno de los titanes decidió tomar un salto de «todo o nada» que hizo a Harry cambiar un poco de dirección.

—¡Capitán!

Los gritos de sus compañeros solo lo incentivaban para correr aún más fuerte, sentía sus mejillas doler ante la sonrisa que sabía tenía y siguió su camino.

Los pasos torpes y fuertes de los titanes a sus espaldas solo servían para erizar aún más los cabellos de su nuca, tensar su mente y relajar sus músculos para seguir corriendo.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, lanzó su guía a la primera rama para luego impulsarse a la posición de sus compañeros, todos esperándolo en una rama robusta, tupida y alta.

—Eso fue entretenido —declaró apenas llegó.

Mirna tenía los ojos llorosos, Eckart boqueaba impresionado y Gerda sencillamente suspiró entre aliviada y enojada.

—La próxima vez que decidas hacer algo así de estúpido, comunícalo, no sabíamos si ir a ayudarte o dejarte solo.

—Ya, ya. La legión aún está cerca y todavía no terminamos nuestras maniobras, así que es hora de trabajar.

—Negrero y suicida —escuchó decir Harry a Donatien.

• ✧ •

El ruido y las conversaciones excitadas de los nuevos reclutas hacía sonreír a Harry, todos estaban tan llenos de vida y, a la vez, tenían una mirada de comprensión sobre el mundo que vivían que era sorprendente. Se preguntó si su mirada cambió así cuando llegó el final de su tercer año y comprendió que Sirius no podría vivir con él, que el mundo mágico era corrupto y que de ahora en adelante él tendría que hacer las cosas por sí solo.

—¿Capitán?

—Den el visto bueno, los nuevos reclutas pueden comenzar la instalación de los cañones. ¿Dónde está capitán Weilman? —preguntó sin pensarlo Harry. No que se llevara bien con el hombre, pero era él a quien comandante Pyxis había mandado para suplir su presencia en la muralla.

—En la base central, llegará después de las dos.

—Mhm... Ok. Ningún problema, Henris.

Harry, entre el mar de cadetes, pudo ver a Armin —uno de los chicos del refugio— hablar en una esquina con otros cadetes, su melena rubia seguía siendo la misma y, por lo que Harry podía ver, de igual manera seguía su predisposición.

—¿Uno de tus chicos? —preguntó Gerda a sus espaldas, Harry solamente tarareó.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Por lo menos no es tan molesto como esa chica... ¿Strauss?

—Ajá... Judith no se ha dado por vencida en querer unirse a mi escuadrón.

—¿No crees que estás actuando muy impulsivamente? La chica quiere seguirte, Harry, es obvio que quiera estar contigo y tomar tus órdenes, eres uno de los mejores capitanes que hay por aquí.

Regañó la mujer, pero Harry se encogió de hombros. No, ya suficiente tenía con Eckart que le recordaba a un joven Dennis Creevey. Judith era casi ver el reflejo de Colin, con sus ojos brillantes, mirada de adoración y fe ciega.

No iría por ese camino nuevamente.

—¿Solo lo mirarás? ¿No irás a saludarlo?

—Nah, él vendrá si quiere. ¿Nos vamos a revisar que todo marche bien? Kitz no vendrá mientras esté aquí, el maldito cabrón.

—Seguro, capitán. ¿Sección A?

—No. No quiero estar tan cerca de la puerta. Sección D. Quiero un poco de paz.

Ambos salieron de la bodega y la puerta que separaba a Trost de la Muralla de María.

—¿Y los demás?

—Eckart sigue durmiendo, ya sabes cómo queda después de una misión estresante. Los demás están desayunando en la residencia, es temprano después de todo, capitán.

—Mhm... Me gusta el olor en la mañana. Fresco, un poco frío… Dentro de unas horas los nuevos reclutas comenzarán a subir y acomodar los cañones. Ahora están instalando la polea.

—Así que… Tenemos dos horas. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Trajiste tus cartas?

—Siempre.

Era una mañana normal, el murmullo de un distrito que recién despierta, el olor a hierro, el sonido de objetos chocar, las risas que se escuchaban entre los reclutas, los saludos de los soldados que recorrían y cuidaban la muralla, era todo tal y como Harry lo podía esperar. Los cañones comenzaron a colocarse uno por uno y los minutos corrían sin pausa.

Hasta que todo paró, un sonido fuerte exaltó a Harry de un momento a otro, un rayo cayendo desde el cielo y allí desde la nada salió entre humo, ruido y luces el titán colosal, con los músculos al rojo vivo, de tamaño inmenso, sin cabello ni expresión alguna.

Lo que siguió después ante la sorpresa y pavor de Harry fue humo y gritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (シ_ _)シ  
> ¡Lo siento!
> 
> La verdad, verdad: se me fue. El viernes tenía tan claro que tenía que actualizar el domingo, había dejado mi pendrive a mano y... Bueno: la vida. No me renovaron el contrato en el trabajo (D:) y el pasado fin de semana realicé una venta de patio/garage en mi casa, así que estuve vendiendo cosas y fue un trabajo de lunes a domingo. Ayer recién recordé que tenía que actualizar, pero me quedaron un montón de cosas por hacer y recién hoy pude hacerme el tiempo después de *por fin* poder dormir.
> 
> ¡La buena noticia!: entramos al tercer arco, chicos. ¡¡TITAN WAAAR!! Llegamos al año 850 y las cosas comenzarán a moverse. La relación entre Levi y Harry comienza a estructurarse, pero ambos idiotas siguen en negación, y dios, salí de mi boqueo de escritor así que por fin pude terminar el siguiente capítulo :).
> 
> Como siempre: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, seguidores, alertas, ¡no saben cuán feliz me hacen! Espero leer sus impresiones sobre este capítulo C:
> 
> (Como nota aparte, organicé un fanzine para el fandom de Yuri!!! On ICE por si quieren participar en mi página Grand Fanfic Final, links en mi perfil).
> 
> ¿Saben? Adoro que Levi le guste tanto Harry porque es limpio xD, Harry —de por sí— no es muy ordenado ni limpio, sino que es una consecuencia de su vida con los Dursley y él sabe que Levi odia la suciedad, así que se toma su tiempo para limpiar solo por él, ¿no es tierno? Harry sabe lo horrible que son los traumas y hace todo eso para que Levi se sienta cómo en su presencia. Estúpido Potter.
> 
> Levi, por otra parte, le entrega a Harry estabilidad, él es una persona altamente confiable, fuerte e inteligente y Harry necesita eso: necesita saber que Levi se puede proteger a sí mismo sin depender de él. 
> 
> Son tan tiernos estos idiotas.
> 
> Ahora, chicos, comencé a ver Free! y OMG, se me ocurrió esta idea Haru/Ikuya que es aksjdhakfg. Realmente la quiero escribir, pero de hacerlo será solo un one-shot :P, ¿qué dicen? Además, realmente he estado pensando en terminar mi fanfic Tobio Kageyama/Harry Potter (otro crossover xD), no lo sé, Kageyama se vio tan manly en el último capítulo de Haikyuu!! que me volví a enamorar de él xD, ideas, ideas. Ya me dirán qué opinan.
> 
> Adoraría leer sus pensamientos.
> 
> - _Derwyd_


	19. Titán colosal

> «Nunca vaciles en tender la mano; nunca titubees en aceptar la mano que otro te tiende».  
>  —Juan XXIII,  _Papa._

— _¿Por qué no dejó enfrentarme a él?_

Lupin alzó las cejas.

— _Creí que estaba claro —_ dijo sorprendido _._

Harry, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito.

— _¿Por qué? —_ volvió a preguntar _._

— _Bueno —_ respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el entrecejo _—, pensé que si el boggart se enfrentara contigo adoptaría la forma de Lord Voldemort._

Harry se quedó mirándolo, impresionado. No solo era aquella la respuesta que menos esperaba, sino que además Lupin había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. La única persona a la que había podido pronunciar ese nombre (aparte de él mismo) era el profesor Dumbledore.

— _Es evidente que estaba en un error —_ añadió Lupin frunciendo el entrecejo _—. Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pensé que se aterrorizarían._

— _El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort —_ dijo Harry con sinceridad _—. Pero luego recordé a los dementores._

— _Ya veo —_ dijo Lupin pensativamente _—. Bien, bien… estoy impresionado. —_ Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Harry _—. Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es… el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry*._

Harry no sabía por qué había recordado ese momento de su vida en esta instancia, pero su cuerpo se tensó mientras miraba el humo subir por los aires, la altura de ese titán y la fuerza con la cual pateó la muralla y mandó a volar a más de un soldado, asesinando a más de una persona y todo para luego desaparecer.

Harry estaba lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no apreciar la magnitud del daño y la caída de los soldados.

Era verlo todo en cámara lenta, en un momento el titán colosal estaba allí y en el siguiente no estaba, pero los gritos llenos de pavor y terror navegaron a sus oídos como olas en la costa: fuertes, uno tras otros y caóticos.

Harry siquiera pudo moverse.

—¿Ca-pitán? —el llamado entrecortado de su nombre alertó a Harry de que Gerda estaba a su lado aún, viva y confundida.

—Gerda —susurró sin saber qué decir por unos momentos.

Harry parpadeó lentamente mientras su entrecejo se fruncía observando el caos de los reclutas y los gritos que venían de todos lados.

« _Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es… el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry»_.

Miedo. Harry tenía miedo.

Miedo por sus compañeros, miedo de los titanes que comenzaban a entrar unos tras otros comiendo y rompiendo todo a su paso, miedo de no ver el mañana, miedo por el refugio, miedo por los Kivi, miedo de que esto se descontrolara y miedo porque no había manera en que un titán de más de 50 metros desapareciera de la nada de un momento a otro sin dejar caos a su paso.

Pese a estar parpadeando lentamente, la mente de Harry corría a velocidades increíbles.

Archivar, tenía que archivar ese conocimiento para más tarde, no podía quedarse de pie allí sin hacer nada y ver cómo sus camaradas morían uno por uno.

—¡Gerda! —llamó Harry sin perder el hilo de sus pensamientos —. Ve a tu máxima velocidad y avísale a Kitz de la brecha, luego necesito que tomes un caballo y mandes a alguien por lo que queda de mi escuadrón para que se pongan a proteger el distrito de Hermina. ¡Qué esperas, ve!

—¡Capitán! ¿Te vas a quedar acá? ¿Y Akira y el resto? ¡No puedes pelear solo, Harry!

—Lo más seguro es que Kitz esté en la residencia, con la conmoción estoy seguro que el resto ya está camino acá, si ves a uno dile dónde estoy, no prometo estar aquí de pie por los próximos cinco minutos, Gerda. ¡Muévete!

—¡Sí, capitán!

La postura de saludo fue precipitada, pero Gerda salió a cumplir sus órdenes sin siquiera dar una última mirada a la muralla o a Harry. A la derecha de Harry, este podía apreciar cómo los soldados subían a la muralla para tratar de comprender de qué demonios se trataba todo el asunto, a los pies de esta, los titanes comenzaban a entrar a pasos más lentos —algunos— o a saltos o corriendo los titanes excéntricos.

—Mierda, ¿qué hacer? —el equipo aún no llegaba y por las alturas podía ver cómo las personas corrían despavoridas a la salida de Trost intentando ingresar a la muralla de Sina en dirección a Hermina.

Sus ojos navegaron por toda el área, pero todavía no se atrevía a moverse, necesitaba un plan medianamente decente mientras esperaba el regreso de los otros capitanes y el comandante Pyxis, estaba seguro que no se demoraría más de dos horas, pero  _dos horas_  eran mucho tiempo en todo este caos.

—¡Capitán! —el grito llegó desde abajo, Akira subía con la mirada echa furia y actitud determinada.

—¿Dónde está el resto? —preguntó Harry sin esperar el saludo.

—Donatien fue en la búsqueda de Eckart. Mirna y Colette llegarán en breve.

Y por breve Harry vio que solo les tomó unos segundos más porque ya venían corriendo en su dirección cuando subieron un poco más lejos de su posición actual.

—Bien.

—¡Donatien encontró a Eckart a unas cinco cuadras, capitán! Vienen ahora mismo —dijo Colette señalando las figuras que navegaban por los cielos sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la tierra.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Kitz vendrá en la brevedad, estoy seguro que él se encargará de la evacuación, es lo único que sabe hacer bien —murmuró Harry mientras miraba el caos nacer.

—Hay muchos reclutas —comentó Akira frunciendo el ceño.

—Carne de cañón —murmuró Mirna un poco desconsolada.

En esos momentos, el sonido de las guías anclarse a la muralla distrajo a Harry quien vio subir a Eckart y Donatien, ambos completamente concentrados.

—Pude hablar con capitán Kitz, está en el otro extremo ahora, puso a Rico y a Mitabi en el centro, Ian llegará a dar apoyo, pero dijo que no tocaría la brecha por ahora, eso es responsabilidad de la legión.

—La legión no está, mierda —masculló Eckart revolviéndose el cabello.

—¿Y Gerda?

—La mandé a dejar un mensaje para el resto del escuadrón, tienen que proteger la otra muralla.

—¿Capitán?

—No hablaré de esto ahora. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Kitz tomará el distrito, después de todo es su sección. Comandante Pyxis llegará a la brevedad. La legión no está, pero hay que hacer algo con el ingreso constante de titanes… Bien, tomaremos el otro lado de la muralla.

—¿El otro lado?

—Los titanes que ya están adentro lo seguirán estando. Necesitamos reducir la capacidad de ingreso de los titanes. Iremos por los más pequeños, esos bastardos pueden entrar a casas, los más grandes toman más tiempo en cazar, son más lentos. Si ven a un excéntrico, iremos a por él.

—Excéntrico, titán de 3 a metros y luego el resto.

—Y luego el resto —corroboró Harry sin pensarlo.

—Estamos lejos de arboledas, no podemos arriesgarnos tanto.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos. No quiero casualidades, avisen si están agotados. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Y la brecha? —esta vez fue Mirna quien levantó la mano un poco incómoda con su pregunta, pero Harry la miró de todas maneras sin saber qué contestarle.

No podía con un simple floreo sellar la muralla, estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte o peor, tendría que huir, su complejo de héroe le decía que tenía que quedarse aquí y luchar, encontrar una solución con todas estas personas.

—Nuestra prioridad por ahora es darle más tiempo a la evacuación. Cuando todos los civiles estén a salvo, podremos ponernos a pensar cómo tapar la brecha. ¿Listos?

—¡Listos, capitán!

Por costumbre, Harry revisó su armamento mientras caminaba a paso decidido a la misma brecha. En las murallas habían algunos soldados corriendo, otros en el suelo asesinando titanes, otros volando por los techos mientras trataban de ayudar con la evacuación.

Harry miró al otro lado de la muralla, como los titanes corrían para ingresar, otros lentamente hacían el trayecto a la brecha con pausa y totalmente pacientes, algunos tétricamente sonrientes, otros serios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo caminar para comerse a los humanos.

—¡Capitán Potter!

Al frente, Harry pudo ver la mirada esperanzada de Henris. Harry asintió mientras pasaba por su lado.

—¿Órdenes?

—Kitz ya está evacuando, hay que seguir con el protocolo y eso significa atrasar o asesinar titanes. Estoy seguro que ya se han hecho formaciones, así que sigan las instrucciones de Kitz, mi escuadrón tratará de limitar el ingreso de titanes por la Muralla de Rose.

—¿Necesita ayuda, capitán?

—Tres equipos por el otro lado. Busca soldados que no le teman a un poco de sangre, Henris, no me sirve si son cobardes.

—¡Entendido!

—¿Están todos armados?

—¡Sí!

Akira, en el otro extremo, enganchó los pistones a las hojas mirándolas con detenimiento, concentrándose por completo. Mirna ya tenía firmemente agarrada sus armas y Eckart miraba desde lo alto de la muralla a los titanes entrar por la brecha.

Dentro de pocos minutos, Harry vio a su escuadrón completo, Gerda estaba ya de pie acompañándolos un poco agitada, pero determinada a cumplir su papel.

—Gerda, irás al frente, yo iré atrás. Eckart, flanco izquierdo, Akira el derecho. Donatien y Mirna al centro. Colette, darás soporte.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Gerda miró con sus ojos marrones con detenimiento la escena ante sus ojos, todos escuchando el susurro de las ropas de Harry y como poco a poco la actitud despreocupada y feliz de su capitán cambiaba poco a poco para volver y convertirse en una pared de fortaleza y superioridad que Harry exudaba en momentos de extrema seriedad. Ojos verdes brillando vehementes y decididos sin apartarse de la presa a sus pies.

—Ahora.

Gerda se dejó caer sin siquiera asegurar las guías hasta que llamó la atención de algunos titanes de 16 metros, pero siguió bajando ahora más cuidadosa mientras controlaba la velocidad de su equipo de maniobra hasta quedar colgando a la altura de algunos titanes y luego procedió a balancearse escuchando el susurro de las guías de sus compañeros y la ominosidad de la situación cuando del cielo, Gerda se bañó con pútrida sangre de titán. Ni siquiera parpadeo, sus ojos ya estaban enfocados en los dientes filosos del titán más pequeño y sus ojos codiciosos. Sus puños se apretaron rodeando el mango de los pistones y balanceó su cuerpo girando para dar mayor impulso a sus cortes.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, bañándose de sangre, cortando, oliendo el asqueroso humo que emitían los titanes cuando caían y mascullando cuando alguno lograba arañarlos, era un baile constante y temerario, con Gerda abajo distrayendo todos los titanes que pudiera, saltando de cabeza en cabeza, hombro o extremidad tratando que no la cogieran desprevenida mientras sus compañeros arriba se dedicaban a cortarles el cuello o a salvarla cuando estaba en medio de muchas manos.

Harry una vez lo dijo a su escuadrón, que en sí los titanes no eran difíciles de asesinar, sino que su poderío estaba en los números y por cada titán que asesinaban tres más aparecían, todo era un baile sin fin con el sol en lo alto marcando el mediodía, el viento haciendo difícil equilibrarse mucho tiempo en el aire y con el agotamiento instalándose en los huesos.

—¡DERECHAAAAAA! —fue el grito que distrajo por medio segundo a Gerda quien, atónita, miró con terror como un titán ya a medio camino abría su boca para tragarla entera.

Ese titán saltó desde los suelos para darle alcance desde una distancia sorprendente, sus piernas con más musculatura que en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¡Gerda! —fue el segundo grito que escuchó ante el poco movimiento que hizo la mujer de quitarse del camino, fue cuestión de solo unos segundos, pero Akira bajó directamente en la línea de visión de la mujer mientras cortaba parte del rostro de la bestia.

—¡Retirada! —fue el grito que llegó a lo lejos, pero Gerda ya había perdido el equilibrio y el ajuste en las guías haciéndola caer mientras miraba horrorizada cómo Akira era capturado por la mano de otro titán.

De los cielos y sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry cayó cortando la mano del titán que tenía entre sus manos a Akira y forzándolo a subir.

—¡ESPABILA DE UNA VEZ, GERDA! —gritó enojado Harry quien la miraba caer en las manos de un titán.

Ese fue todo el empuje que necesitó la mujer para intentar salir de las manos de la bestia quien le apretó la pierna buscando capturarla.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó la mujer mientras trataba de controlar el temblor y miedo de su cuerpo para cortar las falanges del titán y lograr que unas de sus guías se anclaran a la pared.

El corazón galopaba en el pecho de la mujer, su pierna estaba adolorida y ahora otro titán se asomaba por el cielo cortándole la visual hasta que este mismo comenzó a caer producto de la fumarola que salía de su cuello y la tétrica imagen de Harry bañado en sangre apareció ante los ojos de la agotada mujer.

—Capitán...

Se quejó cuando otro titán comenzó a tironearla de las manos del más pequeño, pero en un ataque de furia Harry ya la tenía a medio camino de la muralla.

—Lo siento, capitán... —repetía una y otra vez en un estado de histeria—, lo siento, lo siento...

—Calla ya... Te dije que avisaras si estabas cansada.

En lo alto de la muralla, Eckart la miraba preocupado, Akira fruncía el ceño mientras Donatien trataba de entablillar su brazo. Mirna miraba a Gerda llorosa y Colette sencillamente suspiró aliviada.

—Capitán.

—Descansen. Eckart y Mirna, vayan a buscar un poco de comida y agua. Donatien, cuando termines con Akira, mira a Gerda, creo que tiene el brazo roto y la pierna también. Colette y yo iremos a reponer material. Dejen de lado sus galones de gas.

Todos se movieron siguiendo las órdenes de Harry quien suspiró agotado, este se paró de donde se había acuclillado para dejar reposar a Gerda y caminó en dirección al borde de la muralla mirando la brecha y como los titanes que habían asesinado desaparecían poco a poco, dejando el paso expedito a nuevos titanes.

No serviría de nada seguir matando titanes si estos seguían apareciendo de la nada, el terreno que era parte de la Muralla de María estaba infestado de titanes y estaba muy seguro que incluso aquellos titanes que caminaban fuera de la muralla estaban entrando ahora atraídos por la caminata continua de las otras bestias.

Harry no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Capitán?

—Hay un centro de reposición al otro sector de Trost, ese es el más grande, pero sé que en las bases en las murallas tienen un poco de reserva para emergencia. Necesitamos entrar por la brecha y ver si volaron también ese almacenamiento, sino, tendremos que arriesgarnos a ir a la base de Trost y dudo que las cosas anden bien por allá.

—¿No será mejor reagruparnos? A estas alturas, creo que todos los civiles ya están del otro lado de la muralla y comandante Pyxis puede que tenga otras ideas.

Harry pensó por un momento, no había forma de tapar la brecha por ahora y, además, dos de sus soldados estaban heridos. No podía confiar completamente en su estrategia y necesitaban atención médica.

—De todas formas, necesitamos reponer gas. Donatien, manda una bengala roja, necesitamos hacer conteo.

Donatien, quien ya había dejado de lado a Akira para hacerse cargo de Gerda, pausó su tratamiento y con prontitud sacó la pistola, la cargó con la bengala roja y la mandó en dirección al cielo.

Harry miró al cielo esperando respuestas, todos de los otros extremos del distrito de Trost. La mayoría rojas, solo hubo una señal verde y era la puerta que separaba a Trost de la muralla de Sina.

—Nos tendremos que reagrupar. Donatien, estás a cargo mientras no estoy. No se muevan de aquí a menos que sea imperante. Colette, es hora de tratar de reabastecernos.

Harry les dio la espalda apenas escuchó el coreo de «sí, capitán». Eckart y Mirna salieron disparados buscando reservas y agua, Donatien siguió en lo suyo y Colette caminó dos pasos a sus espaldas mientras Harry miraba detenidamente la brecha y trataba de pensar en un plan.

—¿Tienes todos los galones?

—Todos, capitán, los dejé allá —dijo señalando un lugar cerca de Gerda.

—Iré adelante, si algo sale mal, regresas y tendrán que volver por la muralla. ¿Entendido? No tomen riesgos.

—Sí, capitán.

—Bien. No me falles ahora, Colette. Te haré una señal si hay reabastecimiento.

Era arriesgado, sobre todo porque la brecha había reventado un ala completa, pero Harry rogó a todos los magos conocidos y por conocer que por lo menos un galón de gas hubiera quedado para reabastecimiento, solo necesitaban un galón y nada más.

Harry bajó lentamente, no apurado en dar su posición a la masa de titanes que aparecían y caminaban por el lugar omitiendo todo lo que estaba en el suelo, incluso los pocos galones en el suelo que estaban apilados sin orden alguno.

Ahora la pregunta de oro era: ¿Estaban con o sin gas?

Harry miró al cielo y le hizo una seña a Colette quien asintió y, mordiéndose los labios, bajó fluidamente hasta llegar a la altura de Harry.

—Están allí, solo necesito que me cubras, Colette, nada más.

Harry pensó por un momento en llenar los tanques de gas con aire comprimido, no notarían la diferencia, pero sería extraño que Harry hiciera eso sin ningún problema, necesitaba por lo menos llegar al tanque de gas en el suelo y subirlo para que todo se viera normal. Era hora de que Harry pusiera en práctica sus pocas cualidades actorales.

—Aquí voy —susurró más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

Su varita apareció en su mano de un momento a otro, dándole la espalda a Colette quien estaba completamente pendiente de los titanes que caminaban a sus pies.

Harry, con un floreo de su varita, neutralizó su fragancia y voló lentamente hasta los tanques. Desde su nueva posición en la pared pudo apreciar que todos estaban vacíos, igual no era como si esperara otra cosa, era raro que no hubieran explotado con el golpe que dio el titán colosal a la pared, así que, con otro floreo, rellenó un tanque con aire comprimido y le puso el encantamiento pluma.

Bajó y como pudo lo enganchó en su arnés con unos de sus pistones —gracias a las guías de acero— y comenzó el lento proceso de regresar.

—¡Capitán!

No hacía falta que Colette gritara, Harry lo podía sentir en la nuca, los vellos erizarse y la sensación de inseguridad.

—Mierda.

—¡Capitán!

—¡Retirada!

—¡P-pero capitán!

—¡AHORA COLETTE! —gritó Harry sin soltar el tanque. La necesitaba fuera para poder defenderse con magia.

Colette hizo lo suyo, se retiró, no sin antes sollozar e irse rápidamente del lugar. Harry giró sobre su eje y sacó su varita justo a tiempo para lanzar un  _diffindo_  y cortar al titán en dos sin darle la posibilidad de alcanzarlo, pero ahora tenía la atención de otros titanes, algunos lo suficientemente altos para alcanzarlo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —masculló mientras trataba de moverse lo más rápido posible, por cada segundo que se demoraba, más difícil sería explicar cómo había salido vivo.

• ✧ •

—Aún no puedo creer que saliera con vida, capitán —decía asombrada Colette.

—Sí, bueno... La desesperación hace maravillas.

Harry había rellenado el gran tanque de gas a la mitad con aire comprimido y, apenas pisó suelo, le quitó el encantamiento pluma con un movimiento de su mano. Aquí, el gas no olía a nada, muy por el contrario de su universo que le agregaban un aroma para poder identificar si había fuga de gas, pero eso solo significaba que Harry no tenía que inventar excusas para explicar por qué el gas olía diferente.

Una cosa más a su favor.

—Son las 14:36, capitán. Poco a poco hemos visto menos movimiento de soldados.

—Me lo imaginaba —fue la corta respuesta de Harry.

No era extraño, sin una manera para cerrar la brecha, Harry dudaba que mandaran a las tropas para controlar el asunto, sobre todo porque Garrison no era una rama para combatir titanes, sino más bien para velar por los ciudadanos.

—Creo que la legión llegará en una semana más —fue lo que Donatien aportaba.

—No lo sé. ¿No será raro no toparse con muchos titanes en el campo?

—Pues espero que tengas razón y sea así, porque esto es una locura. ¿Qué haremos ahora, capitán? —preguntó Akira quien descansaba apoyado en un cajón lleno de paja, las armas guardadas allí ya no estaban.

—Agruparnos. Necesitamos ir al otro lado de la muralla. Descansaremos unos momentos y nos iremos. ¿Puedes volar, Akira?

—Sí.

—Bien. Yo llevaré a Gerda.

—¡Capitán! No es necesario, puedo maniobrar aún y...

—Y nada. No puedes hacer maniobras con dos extremidades rotas, Gerda, para de pelear y ayuda. Nuestra prioridad ahora es llegar al otro lado de la muralla y pensar cómo cerrar esta brecha. ¿Mediste la brecha, Colette?

—Sí, capitán.

—Perfecto.

—Trost está atestado de titanes. ¿Cómo llegaremos al otro lado?

—No mirando, Eckart —fue la dura respuesta que Harry le dio, cosa que llamó la atención del resto—. Tenemos que reagruparnos, llenar nuestros tanques y pensar. No podemos estar matando titanes a la loca sin un plan.

Harry se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza y en voz alta porque sabía que era eso lo que Hermione y Ron le dirían, que no sacaba nada con sudar, sangrar y llorar en el campo de batalla si no tenía ni un jodido plan. Necesitaba un plan, necesitaba saber que las vidas de sus compañeros, amigos y civiles no se perdieron en vano, que algo habían sacado de esta situación.

—Tenemos que llegar. Los siete.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Todos ajustaron sus equipos, los tanques con «gas» en su lugar, los pistones ya ensamblados con las filosas hojas para defenderse, todos revisaron cada parte de su equipo de maniobra y de la misma manera lo hizo Harry, rozando con su pulgar las runas para aclararlas y tomar valor de la protección que estas le daban a su equipo.

Harry caminó hacia donde Gerda se encontraba y con todo el cuidado que pudo la ajustó en su espalda, los quejidos de la mujer fueron bajos, claramente trataba de suprimirlos, pero no había manera que su brazo y pierna rota la dejaran sin dolor.

—Iré al medio, formación defensiva —comenzó Harry mientras los siete se pararon mirando lo que era el distrito de Trost con titanes que seguían ingresando poco a poco—. Si... Si uno de nosotros cae, el resto sigue.

Esa era la primera vez que Harry daba ese tipo de orden y esperaba que fuera la última.

—Sí, capitán —respondieron todos.

—Donatien, Eckart adelante; Collete y Mirna en los flancos; Mirna y Akira atrás. Nos iremos por el camino directo por la avenida principal. ¿Dudas?

—No.

Harry apretó las piernas de Gerda en su cintura, era una postura difícil de maniobrar, pero Harry era el mejor volador que tenía Garrison y no era la primera vez que cargaba con un compañero a sus espaldas.

—Sujétate bien, Gerda. —Como respuesta, la mujer apretó lo más que pudo sus piernas en el torso de Harry y este asintió.

Harry miró el distrito seriamente, titanes que se movían lentos por las calles ya vacías, algunos soldados volando por los cielos, algunos de pie en la techumbre, dentro de todo eran pocos los que estaban allí cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño de Harry. ¿Dónde estaba el equipo de abastecimiento? Miró de reojo a su equipo e inspiró profundamente, ellos estaban en el otro extremo del distrito, sus tanques de gas repletos asegurarían que por lo menos cruzaran sin problemas el lugar, pero eran los titanes los que empeoraban su situación. Siempre los jodidos titanes.

—¿Listos? —susurró Harry quien tomó la delantera pese a que Donatien y Eckart ya estaba listos para saltar, con pulso firme y mirada decidida.

—Listos.

Harry esperó unos segundos más, llamando la concentración, equilibrando sus emociones dispersas, necesitaba salvar a su equipo antes de querer salir a jugar el héroe, necesitaba ponerlos todos a salvo.

Donatien se había casado hace poco; Eckart era un niño en cuerpo grande, siquiera podía soportar el peso del alcohol; y sabía que Colette era el sostén de su familia de tres, sus padres no podían trabajar por la edad y su hermano tenía una discapacidad que le entorpecía encontrar trabajo.

Todos ellos tenían algo que contar, algo que darle al mundo, algo que entregarle a este.

—Ahora.

El sonido del EDM3D sonó como siempre, ambos hombres saltaron y pronto el grupo de siete volaba por las calles, esquivando titanes, metiéndose entre pasajes para que no los pillaran o corriendo por los techos para evitar zonas congestionadas.

De vez en cuando Harry escucharía gritos a lo lejos, gritos histéricos que hacían trizas su corazón, era en esos momentos que apretaba los dientes y aceleraba el paso un poco más.

Tenían que llegar, tenían que llegar al otro lado de la muralla. Eckart estaba agotado tras rebanar las extremidades de los titanes y sabía que Donatien no estaba bien de un brazo tras su último titán, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar en evidencia su herida. Atrás, Akira se estaba quedando cada vez más lejos por su agotamiento y daba las gracias porque Colette le hacía compañía a pocos metros prestándole toda la atención al asiático.

Tenían que llegar.

El grito de un titán furioso llegó a lo lejos, uno que hizo a Gerda estremecer de terror y apretarse aún más al cuerpo de Harry que se balanceaba de edificio en edificio.

Fue raro, ver como después de ese grito los titanes comenzaran a correr o caminar en su dirección dejando despejada la vía.

—¡Rápido! —gritó Donatien al ver la apertura.

Todos aceleraron a medio camino, con respiraciones agitadas y sudor en la frente, la tensión los estaba matando a todos, pero cuando poco a poco la otra muralla comenzó a alzarse y más soldados aparecían en la visual de Harry, todos se relajaron un poco.

—Colette, toma la delantera y sube con Akira; sigue Mirna con Donatien, Eckart te quedas abajo a ayudarme a subir a Gerda —gritó Harry cuando la pared comenzó a estar más cerca.

—¡Sí!

Colette tomó la delantera con Akira y pronto lo ayudó a subir, seguido por Donatien y una preocupada Mirna.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Eckart al verlo parar en la techumbre más cercana.

—Quiero que subas y busques una polea. Gerda no puede escalar y es demasiado trabajo subirla así, pesamos mucho.

—¿Te quedarás aquí sin defensa? ¡Estoy seguro que Mirna puede…

—No hay titanes, mientras más te apures más pronto podremos subir.

Eckart masculló entre dientes, pero le hizo caso de todas formas, veinte minutos después, el escuadrón de siete personas dirigido por Harry estaba respirando tranquilamente en la parte alta de la muralla.

—Lo hicimos —murmuró Akira con un profundo suspiro—, realmente lo logramos.

Harry no tenía que ser inteligente para pensar que ellos ya se creían muertos. Sin gas varados al otro lado de la muralla si no tenían suerte; con gas, pero con dos personas heridas, luego viajando en un terreno infestado de bestias come humanos. Era lógico que se hubieran dado por muertos.

—Cuando todo esto termine, iremos a beber hasta el cierre. Nos merecemos un descanso.

—Tal vez cuando subcapitán Flora y Ferdinand te dejen salir.

El escuadrón de Harry se largó a reír histéricos mientras Harry fruncía el ceño. De alguna manera rara, Flora y Ferdinand terminaron siendo como los guardaespaldas de Harry y quienes evitaban que él se metiera en tantos problemas.

—Me siento insultado.

La siguiente risa del escuadrón fue más honesta y feliz que la anterior.

• ✧ •

—¡Potter!

—Comandante Pyxis —saludó Harry mientras miraba cómo el equipo médico recostaba a Gerda en una camilla para llevársela y otra persona se llevaba a Akira, pero este prefirió caminar pese a los retos de Colette quien se retiró con él.

—Veo que pudiste regresar con todo tu equipo, Potter.

—No fue tarea difícil.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Fuiste capaz de ver la brecha?

—Sí. Colette entregó los datos a subcomandante Porter.

—Ahhh, sí, las mediciones. ¿Sigue la entrada de titanes? —preguntó lo obvio Pyxis.

—Sí, a paso lento, pero seguro. Necesitamos cerrar la brecha, la humanidad no sobrevivirá sin comida.

—Mhm... —el hombre sin cabello miró el distrito de Trost desde las alturas y Harry hizo lo mismo—. Tienes toda la razón, Po...

—¡COMANDANTE! ¡COMANDANTE! —el grito de Anka, la soldado a cargo de la protección de Pyxis, llegó corriendo desbocada.

—Te dejo, Potter. Descansa un poco. He de decir que tus subordinados no estuvieron muy felices de las órdenes que le diste de quedarse atrás, apenas pudieron pidieron cambio, están a medio camino.

Harry suspiró, supuso que ya le llegaría su reto.

—Está bien. Descansaré en la residencia por ahora, avíseme cualquier cosa, comandante.

—Entendido.

Harry se despidió con su puño en el pecho y esperó a que Pyxis se diera la vuelta para perder la posición y caminar a Eckart quien lo esperaba cerca.

—¿Descanso? ¿En esta situación? —preguntó furioso el otro.

—Necesitamos un plan, Eckart, tal vez en vez de enojarte deberías reponer energías y pensar en cómo tapar la brecha.

Harry mismo necesitaba pensar y esperar a que llegara el resto de su escuadrón. No había pasado ni diez minutos en los que Harry pudo sentarse, tomar algo de agua y masticar un pedazo de pan con Eckart cuando escuchó el estallido de un cañón, el sonido de algo tronar y humo, humo que Harry conocía muy bien.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

—¡Capitán!

—¡Capitán! —fue el coreo de voces que le llegó a Harry. Eckart apretó su brazo mientras que los soldados se pararon mirando asustados por todos lados, ese era humo que hacía un titán  _en el otro lado_  de la muralla,  _en el lado seguro_.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —fue el grito histérico de uno de los soldados, pero Harry no le prestó atención.

—¡Capitán! —gritó a lo lejos una voz femenina, Mirna.

De la nada, Harry estuvo rodeado de soldados y parte de su escuadrón y masculló por lo bajo. Todos en Garrison sabían que Harry era parte del escuadrón de ataque, era él quien escogía a los soldados que formaban parte de su escuadrón (el regimiento más pequeño que estaba dentro de Garrison) y era por ello que muchas veces Harry estaba tapado en folios mirando futuros reclutas. Ellos podrían  _no_  ser la legión, pero eran lo más cercano a una dentro de las murallas.

—Quietos. Mirna, quédate aquí y espera a que llegue Ferdinand o Flora, iré a ver qué demonios pasó. Eckart, irás conmigo. Si llegan otros esperen por mis órdenes o las de un superior. Estén armados y atentos.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la muralla decidido, siquiera pudo llegar a mitad de camino cuando llegó Rico volando desde uno de los edificios.

—Capitán Potter.

—Rico —saludó Harry sin parar de caminar en dirección al sonido.

—Comandante Pyxis solicita su presencia en la sección B de la muralla.

—¿Tiene esto que ver con el sonido que recién se escuchó?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes informarme ahora lo que sucede?

—No. Comandante Pyxis dijo que él lo haría una vez que tuviera a todos sus capitanes arriba.

Harry asintió y pausó si caminata mirando irse a Rico, quizás a buscar a otro capitán.

—Eckart, iré a la muralla a la sección B. Corre y apenas llegue Flora y Ferdinand quiero a toda mi brigada que no tiene heridas o está muy cansada allá arriba. ¿Dudas?

—No, capitán.

—Vete.

Se separaron sin despedirse y Harry activó sus pistones para alzarse y comenzar una rápida escalada por la muralla para caminar a la sección B, una más alejada de la puerta principal que se abría a la muralla de Rose, pero lo suficientemente cerca del caos para que Harry pudiera fijarse en los cañones, la fumarola de un cuerpo de titán descomponiéndose y soldados apostados por todos lados.

—Ah, ¡Potter! Justo a tiempo. Ahora estamos todos.

En la muralla no solo estaba Pyxis, pero los tres subcomandantes y los diferentes capitanes de las numerosas brigadas. En total eran 7 y la brigada de Harry era la más pequeña, sin contar con la brigada de elite a cargo de Pyxis.

—Comandante.

—Necesitamos fuerza bruta, capitán Potter. Verá, este muchacho —dijo apuntando a una figura esbelta y algo más alta que Harry— se hará cargo de sellar la brecha.

Harry parpadeó y masculló internamente.

¿Qué demonios hacía Eren Jaeger allí de todos los lugares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> * Extracto de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.
> 
> Notas: Hello, there. He estado ocupada con todo esto del fanzine y se me pasó la fecha de publicación. No obstante: nunca es demasiado tarde para actualizar :D. Primero que todo: un poco de acción para Harry. Quería dejar la impresión de que todo fue frenético, había que tomar decisiones rápido y Harry tendrá que vivir con esas consecuencias. Él tiene el complejo de héroe increíble y siempre le cuesta dejar atrás a personas que sufren o no pueden defenderse.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios :), me hace feliz leerlos. Además, la trama está avanzando y pronto vendrá el clímax entre la relación de Levi y Harry y las decisiones que hay que tomar.
> 
> Pronto, también, comenzaré a separarme un poco del manga (no les diré nada más que eso xD).
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> -Derwyd


	20. Eren Jaeger

> «A la proporción, semejanza, unión e identidad del infinito no te acercas más siendo hombre que siendo hormiga».  
>  —Giordano Bruno,  _filósofo, astrónomo y matemático_.

—Capitán —saludaron bajo el mismo tono y ritmo la brigada de ataque de Harry.

Ferdinand y Flora estaban dos pasos más adelante, Colette estaba atrás de ellos y luego la seguía Eckart y Mirna con el resto de los soldados. Harry suspiró. No tenía en su planilla a tres subcapitanes: Donatien, Akira y Gerda estaban heridos y no había manera de hacer la transición más sencilla.

—Ya escucharon al comandante Pyxis hace unos momentos —comenzó Harry sin perder el tiempo—, necesitamos proteger a Eren Jaeger y dejar que cumpla su misión. Rico está encargada de protegerlo, nosotros de asesinar a los titanes.

» Mi equipo será el de ataque. El equipo de Donatien lo cubrirá Kaspar, el de Akira lo hará Gertrude. Nuestra misión es aniquilar para proteger. No quiero bajas, si están agotados, descansen unos minutos y sigan. Revisen su armamento, partimos en cinco minutos.

Eren se podía transformar en titán, eso era lo que Pyxis le había dicho arriba de la muralla.

—Capitán, permiso para abastecimiento de gas.

—Concedido. Todos apúrense.

La brigada de Harry corrió al igual que las otras. Rico solo tenía a cargo su equipo de confianza y Harry suspiró sin saber qué hacer por ahora más que seguir órdenes, nada de esto tenía sentido porque lo que  _sí_  tenía sentido era tétrico de pensar. ¿Todos los titanes podrían convertirse en humanos? ¿Solo algunos?

Como mestizos de titán y humano... ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? A lo lejos, Harry apreció cómo Eren hablaba con sus amigos, el rubio Armin y la asiática Mikasa, los tres estaban increíblemente unidos y por la desesperación que dejaba en evidencia el rubio, era evidente que esto para ellos era un nuevo desarrollo.

—¡Dos minutos! —fue el grito que se escuchó desde la muralla, todos los equipos ya estaban formados y Harry miró a sus espaldas cómo su propia brigada apretaba los pistones y respiraban tratando de tranquilizarse.

—No quiero ninguna casualidad, hagan lo que mejor sabemos hacer, somos el equipo de ataque, somos los mejores equipos de ataque que tiene Garrison.

Harry sabía que estadísticamente no vería al 35 % de su equipo, pero quería soñar y, sobre todo, quería confiar en las personas que él había escogido para seguirlo.

—No me hagan arrepentirme —susurró para sí Harry en un profundo suspiro.

—¡Ahora!

Caos, lo que siguió fue caos.

Muchos de los soldados de Garrison eran personas que nunca en su vida vieron un titán, Harry estaba acostumbrado a los dientes largos, bocas gigantes y manos codiciosas que se estiraban para tragárselo entero, él había pedido ser parte de la defensa de murallas, él quería trabajar en el ataque de titanes cuando fui ascendido al cargo y Pyxis se lo concedió porque la rama de Garrison se había tenido que reinventar tras la caía de la Muralla de María. Harry había dado resultados, la tasa de muerte de su brigada era pequeña, pero el entrenamiento era voraz, Harry no tenía reparos en levantarse a las cinco de la mañana a correr y hacer ejercicios y esperaba lo mismo de su escuadrón, lo mismo de sus soldados.

Compromiso, sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

Sin embargo, ahora... Ahora todo era caos y sangre. El llanto descontrolado de algunos soldados sacaba de concentración a Harry, algunos se ocultaban y esperaban lo mejor, otros se entregaban hartos del pánico y la pena y Harry... Harry tenía que seguir, tenía que seguir sudando, sangrando, bañándose en sangre de titán que desaparecía tras unos momentos, oliendo el hedor de la muerte, el hedor a titán y soportando el sentimiento de desazón.

Tenía que confiar que Eren hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y luego... Luego se sentaría a pensar qué demonios había pasado.

—Ferdinand, lanza la bengala informando que tomamos posición.

—Sí, capitán.

El cielo se tiñó de bengalas verdes, algunos de los equipos respondieron, otros no, pero eso no hizo que Harry se parara a pensar en las consecuencias.

—Edificio de diez metros a la derecha, capitán.

—Descanso y busquemos al equipo de Rico, ellos deben estar cerca de la brecha ya.

—¡Sí!

Ferdinand se adelantó primero, siempre limpiando el camino con movimientos suaves y precisos. Le siguió Mirna quien vigilaba los flancos con Pol y luego el resto del equipo con Harry al final vigilando que no hubiera un titán escondido entre los pasajes o calles esperando saltar para comerse a uno de sus soldados.

Todos llegaron a la parte alta y pudieron apreciar el caos que había en algunos lados.

—Capitán... ¿Es cierto que ese muchacho se puede transformar en titán? —preguntó inquieto Pol mirando al equipo de Rico con unos binoculares.

—Sí.

—... Anormal...

—Puede, pero es ese anormal quien tratará de salvar a la humanidad —regañó Harry sin pensarlo. Eren se podía convertir en algo que detestaba la humanidad, en algo que les daba miedo y él no pudo evitar pensar en Remus. Remus quien fue odiado, vilipendiado y menoscabado por algo que él no tenía la culpa ni algo que podía controlar.

—Capitán —dijo sorprendida Mirna, claramente no comprendiendo su razonamiento ni él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—No sabemos cómo Eren llegó a ser lo que es y nadie hará ni dirá nada en su dirección hasta que sepamos qué sucedió.

El equipo quedó en silencio, pero Harry podía sentir los ojos de Ferdinand en su espalda.

—¿Posición?

—A setecientos metros, capitán. Al parecer, Rico perdió parte de su equipo ya.

—Por supuesto que lo iba a perder, no son de elite —masculló por lo bajo Eckart.

—Esperemos que comandante Pyxis haya tenido razón.

—¿Eh?

—La culpabilidad puede ser una herramienta poderosa —agregó conciso Ferdinand mientras miraba con ojos tristes donde todos sabían que Eren estaba.

—¿No deberíamos atacar, capitán? ¿Asesinar titanes?

—Sí, pero ya están haciendo eso el resto de los equipos. No, quiero ver qué demonios está pasando aquí y cómo carajos podemos tener un mejor resultado. Ferdinand, ¿de la brecha siguen ingresando titanes?

—No... pero... hay muchos titanes encaminándose a Eren —dijo dudoso—. ¿Capitán?

—¿Por qué atrae la atención? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta mientras le quitaba de las manos los binoculares a Pol.

—¡Se transformó!

—¡¿Y?! —preguntaron todos a Ferdinand.

—Está... está atacando a los soldados. ¡¿Qué carajos?! Pensé que debería estar ayudando.

—Eso es raro...

—¿Capitán?

—¿Alguien vio cómo se transformó?

—No creo que sea el momento de ser curioso, capitán —se quejó Mirna por lo bajo.

—¡Por supuesto que es el momento! Espera... ¿Qué hace esa soldado dando vueltas por Eren?

—Creo que es una de sus amigas, capitán...

—Sé que es una de sus amigas, pero Eren está atacando. Mierda... Rico lanzó una bengala roja, seguro que es impaciente.

—Rico siempre ha sido así, capitán...

—Debe estar un poco asustada, es la única que con vida de su equipo.

—Titán de 6 metros a las tres, capitán —informó Anyu en un susurro.

—Pol, Anyu, a cargo. Vigilen el radio.

—Sí, capitán.

—Eckart, míralos trabajar, no quiero ninguna baja.

—Sí, capitán.

—Ferdinand... ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

—... Sí... el rubio está tratando de hacer entrar en razón al titán.

—¡Tres titanes a las cinco horas, capitán! —grito Mirna un poco nerviosa.

—Tiempo para trabajar, equipo. ¡Reúnanse! Cuando terminemos aquí iremos a dar apoyo a Eren.

—¡Capitán! Es un titán loco —chistó Pol mientras volaba al edificio.

—Todos merecemos una oportunidad, Pol. Además, no sabemos qué demonios pasa adentro de esa cabeza. Tengámosle fe.

Eso era lo único que Harry podía dar por el momento.

• ✧ •

—¡Eren! ¿Puedes oírme? —era una voz lejana, temblorosa, pero que Eren reconocería en cualquier momento—. ¡Espabila! ¡Sal de ahí o todos moriremos!

Morir... Eren había visto mucha muerte y tristeza en los últimos minutos, había vivido parte de su vida lamentando la muerte de su madre y tratando de hacerse fuerte para luchar con los titanes, había pasado penurias y tristezas, había pasado hambre y cansancio que calaba los huesos.

También había tenido días buenos.

—... ¡Y sal de este pedazo de carne! —gritaba la voz con más fuerza.

¿Salir de aquí? ¿Por qué...? Eren tenía sueño, su cuerpo le pesaba como mil kilos y estaba agradablemente cálido adentro.

Armin, esa voz era Armin y le gritaba cosas que no tenían sentido, cosas sobre titanes, Mikasa y su madre, cosas que Eren no comprendía porque ante sus ojos tenía a dos de sus personas más importantes en la vida, tranquilas en la cocina.

No obstante, nada tenía sentido, el por qué Armin hablaba del exterior, el por qué estaba tan cómodo en su casa, el por qué su madre estaba allí y el por qué él sentía que algo estaba mal.

—El exterior —repitió esta vez Eren en voz alta y parándose de su cómodo sofá en su hogar.

El exterior.

Eren miró la escena ante sus ojos, una que sin duda había olvidado o su mente agotada había creado para que pudiera descansar, aunque sea unos minutos, una escena que ya no era real.

Eren era un titán, un titán con una misión.

—¡Eso es, Eren! Toma la roca.

Eren parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, todo parecía más pequeño de lo acostumbrado y él se sentía raro adentro de este cuerpo, cuerpo que él sabía ahora era el suyo.

Eren Jaeger era un titán.

¿Cómo es que siquiera había llegado a ser uno? ¿Es que acaso siempre fue uno? ¿Durante toda su vida? ¿Era heredable? ¿Su madre fue una titán? ¿Lo fue su padre?

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?! Incluso si Eren quisiera gritar de frustración, no podía hacerlo ahora, no cuando toda una civilización, la humanidad, estaba sobre sus hombros. Él tenía que mover esa roca y tapar la brecha.

Con fuerza que Eren no sabía que poseía, tomó la roca y comenzó a caminar, aunque sintiera su cuerpo hacerse papilla, aunque sintiera todo en él arder.

Había personas en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaban los soldados allí? ¡Era peligroso! Tenían que subir a los edificios para que pudieran pelear adecuadamente, pero Armin y Mikasa seguían caminando de vez en cuando delante de él y sabía que era porque no tenía mucha visual, seguían gritándole direcciones y apuntando hacia donde tenía que ir porque la roca impedía a Eren mirar más allá.

Incluso así, él podía escuchar los gritos de lucha y horror, podía oler la sangre y sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Un poco más, Eren! ¡ADELANTE, ADELANTE! —señalaba desesperado Armin y Mikasa salía a encargarse de otro titán que se acercó mucho a Eren. Lo mordían, ¿por qué intentaban morderlo? ¿Era por eso que había soldados en el suelo? ¿Por qué lo estaban protegiendo incluso ahora con esta forma?

No, él tenía que concentrarse, tenía que hacer su trabajo, no podía dejar de lado la esperanza que tenían los soldados y la humanidad por su ataque de baja estima, sobre todo no ahora considerando la situación en la que estaba. Eren caminó entre titanes que buscaban comerlo y soldados, caminó entre el desmán, el hedor y el dolor, caminó pese a que sentía su cuerpo ceder ante cada paso, pero su determinación no varió por un momento hasta que con toda la energía que le quedaba logró tapar la brecha.

Eren Jeager logró tapar la brecha.

Eren consiguió asegurar que la humanidad siguiera vida.

Eren lo hizo.

Él lo logró.

No supo cómo, pero su cuerpo cedió al cansancio, todo en él pesaba, todo en él dolía y lo único que pudo apreciar fue el rostro de alegría y luego de horror de Armin cuando lo vio ceder. Para Eren ya todo era negro.

Armin, por otro lado, sintió la sensación del aire escaparse por los pulmones.

—¡Los titanes vienen! ¡Tenemos que escalar la muralla! —gritó Rico desde lo lejos, Armin, mientras tanto, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cavar para sacar a Eren del cuerpo del titán.

—¡Subiré tan pronto como recupere a Eren! —fue el grito que Armin escuchó como respuesta. Luego, solo el sonido del equipo de maniobras y la presencia de Mikasa se hizo presente en la lucha del rubio contra el derrotado cuerpo de un titán.

Los brazos de Armin estaban tirando el cuerpo de Eren lo más fuerte que podía sin lastimarse.

—¡Está tan caliente! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño, pero incluso así no cedía en su misión. Él tenía que rescatar a su amigo.

—¡Armin! ¿Cómo está Eren?

—¡Tiene una fiebre muy alta! Si no nos apuramos y subimos la muralla...

Armin vio cómo a lo lejos Rico miraba un tanto aterrada cómo se acercaban los titanes, pero el rubio estaba más concentrado en su amigo que en las bestias, por lo menos había otros equipos haciéndose cargo de los titanes más rápidos, pero incluso así habían muchos para los pocos soldados que veía por el momento.

—¡Maldita sea! Sus extremidades están fundidas con el titán.

—¡No puedo sacarlo!

—Tendremos que cortarlo.

—¡E-espera! —gritó Mikasa desesperada a Rico, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer cortó a Eren quien cayó con todo su peso a Armin. Ambos, sin poder evitarlo, rodaron al suelo. Mikasa y Armin miraron a Eren por unos segundos, pero luego la sombra de dos titanes de más de 10 metros cubrió a Rico, Mikasa, Armin y Eren. La desesperación de Armin colapsó, él no podía moverse y Mikasa estaba muy lejos ahora.

—¡EREN! ¡ARMIN! —fue el grito de desesperación que llegó de Mikasa, fue el grito de terror que se hundió en los oídos del rubio quien solo pudo mirar… Y mirar hizo.

Más tarde, cuando habló con Mikasa de lo sucedido, Armin solo diría lo que estaba viendo ahora:

Algo cayó del cielo y algo voló.

Era indescriptible ver la velocidad del capitán Levi cortar un titán en fluidos movimientos circulares y luego verlo allí de pie, sin una gota de sudor y sin cavilar sobre el cuerpo del titán, pero lo que más increíble encontró es que la persona que Armin había visto de manera anual, aquella que le dio comida, un techo y educación, cayó de los cielos como cual águila buscando su carroña y se paró en el hombro de un ya colapsado titán.

Solo el sonido del «tud» que hicieron los cuerpos al caer sacaron a Armin de su ensoñación.

—¿Mikasa?

—¿Eh?

—¿Eso no es...?

Armin siguió la vista de Mikasa por sobre el humo que salía de los titanes. Las alas de la libertad. Ante ellos, Levi se alzaba con su capa verde, pistones en manos y rostro serio.

—Ustedes, niñatos, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Qué? ¿Siquiera un «hola»? Tan frío, Levi.

—Tch. Nadie te preguntó algo a ti, Harry.

Armin solo podía boquear, Mikasa miró todo con ojos fríos y Eren, Eren pasaba de estar consciente a inconsciente, mas el alivio que sintió Armin al ver cómo la legión había llegado a ayudar imprevistamente.

• ✧ •

—Harry, comandante Pyxis y Smith te esperan en la sala 3 —informó Ferdinand un día después de la brecha a la muralla de Rose.

—¿Te han dicho por qué?

—No, solo que necesitan tu presencia.

Harry solo asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

—Iré ahora. —Se levantó sin importar dejar atrás su taza de té recién servida y pan.

Caminó sin apresurarse a la sala 3, sabía que con los recientes hechos esto podría llegar a suceder, Eren había vivido bajo el refugio por un par de años, estaba todo en su expediente, pero Harry estaba más preocupado de otra cosa. Hoy moverían a Eren a Stohess donde tendría un juicio. Un juicio dentro de todas las acciones que pudieron haber tomado, ellos decidieron por un juicio y eso le daba mala espina a Harry.

Cuando llegó al lugar solicitado, golpeó la puerta. No había ningún guardia resguardando la privacidad y supo de inmediato que sería una de esas reuniones secretas.

—Adelante —escuchó Harry la profunda voz del comandante Smith.

—Permiso —respondió por cortesía mientras abría la puerta.

La sala tres era cómoda, con escritorios, una mesa de comedor para reuniones y cortinas oscuras, no había mucho que ver, pero sí había mucho que decir.

Smith estaba sentado en la mesa con comandante Pyxis, ambos bebiendo una taza de té y Harry supuso que estuvieron hablando largo y tendido por un tiempo.

—¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

—Siéntate primero, Potter. ¿Té?

—Por favor, dejé el mío de lado para venir a este lugar.

—Ahh. Lamento interponerme entre tú y el té de nuevo, Potter.

—No se preocupe, comandante, supuse que esto sería más importante.

Charla inane, pero necesaria para llegar al tema.

—Lamento si soy rudo, pero capitán Potter, nos ha llegado la información que Eren Jaeger vivió en un refugio que usted maneja. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Eso es correcto —respondió el menor de los tres hombres bebiendo de su té a sorbos.

—¿Hubo algún tipo de comportamiento extraño de su parte? ¿Algo que te haya llamado la atención de su estancia allí?

Harry pensó, porque ahora tenía que ser objetivo con lo que estaba sucediendo y necesitaba saber también si podía o no confiar en Eren, pero lo único que podía recordar era su actitud explosiva y...

—Eren siempre quiso asesinar titanes —dijo como si nada—. Cuando me enlisté, la directora del refugio hizo que todos los niños me hicieran un dibujo para demostrarme su apoyo y él me regaló una imagen particularmente sanguinolenta de mi asesinando a muchos titanes. Eso fue un poco perturbador.

—No estamos hablando de sus dotes de dibujante.

—Ni yo tampoco —respondió Harry sobre la misma a Erwin—. Desde que conozco a Eren y lo poco que he hablado con él, todo ha sido asesinar titanes, ingresar a la legión para asesinar titanes y vengar la muerte de su madre. No creo que Eren sea capaz de tener un plan maestro para derrotar a la humanidad, ya lo habría hecho.

El silencio fue intenso, pero Harry siguió bebiendo su té sin pensar por un momento en que estaba hablando de más.

—Esos son pensamientos peligrosos, Potter —comandante Smith lo dijo más como un hecho que para regañar a Harry, pero él no pudo evitar estremecerse al tono.

—No lejos de sus propios pensamientos, creo que es una señal clara de lo que está pasando aquí porque no veo al comandante Dawk en esta pequeña reunión.

—Subcapitán Ferdinand tenía razón, Potter, sí que hablas libremente —Pyxis se rio, pero Harry sabía que era una pantalla más que una felicitación.

Harry exhaló profundo.

—Todos queremos lo mismo: paz, pero lo que realmente estamos buscando aquí son respuestas y Eren, lamentablemente, es el primer indicio de que algo más está pasando aquí.

—Potter —regañó sutilmente Pyxis. Hubo una pausa incómoda para beber más té, pero ninguno de los hombres habló más.

—Esos son pensamientos peligrosos, sobre todo compartirlos.

—Lo sé, es por eso que me he quedado callado tanto tiempo. No crea que no me di cuenta que parte de mi ascenso a capitán fue porque el culto de las murallas tuvo algo que ver, me quieren feliz y calmado, no soy idiota, y si de paso termino muerto por tener una brigada más centrada en el ataque a los titanes, es una feliz coincidencia. Después de todo, ¿por qué Garrison tendría dos brigadas de ataque independientes cuando pueden juntar fuerzas?

—No puedo decir que el equipo alfa liderado por Rico es el mejor, después de todo su equipo termino reducido a solo ella, mientras que tu equipo volvió todo a salvo, Potter. Heridos, pero a salvo.

—Algunas tácticas están obsoletas y lo saben. Además, esta nueva revelación no puede pasar desapercibida.

—¿Revelación?

—Humanos que se transforman en titanes. Dudo que Eren sea el único y ustedes también, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—… Sabes mucho, Potter.

—Nada. Lo que sí tengo es una mente creativa —dijo tajante.

Pyxis lo miró de reojo y asintió. Smith, por otra parte, solo lo miraba con intensos ojos color cielo.

—Despedido —dijo Pyxis tras unos segundos más.

—Ahh... Quería hablar de algo con ustedes. ¿Me permiten?

—¿Es largo?

—No, no creo que lo sea —la mirada de Harry adquirió determinación y Erwin, casi como sintiendo el cambio, entrelazó sus manos y las puso a la altura de su boca para así ocultar parte de su expresión.

—Adelante.

—Me gustaría solicitar un cambio de regimiento a...

—La legión —terminó por él Pyxis con un profundo suspiro.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Smith frunciendo el ceño, era raro solicitar un cambio ahora.

—Hace tiempo dije que no era el momento. Nada había cambiado, todo era lo mismo, pero ahora... Ahora tenemos un indicio y estoy seguro que la legión ahora necesita más poder que nunca.

—Hum... —tarareó Smith, mientras que Pyxis solo asintió.

—Yo no tengo problemas. ¿Erwin?

—Ninguno, pero no puedo prometer una brigada completa como la que tienes aquí, Potter.

—No quiero una brigada y dudo que mis subordinados se muevan conmigo.

—No creo que eso sea correcto.

—Yo no dejaré que todos me sigan. Hay algunos que tienen las ganas, pero les falta la habilidad. No... Aunque no los puedo obligar a quedarse en Garrison.

—Mhm... Está bien, haremos el papeleo, te avisaremos cuando pases oficialmente a ser parte de la legión. Ahora, si nos permites... —terminó diciendo Smith mirando a Harry y a la puerta. El menor no esperó más, se despidió sucintamente y caminó a la salida. Ahora solo tenía que informar de su decisión a su brigada y pensar en qué demonios se había metido porque no había forma que su cambio no pareciera sospechoso.

• ✧ •

—¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A LA LEGIÓN?! —espetó furioso Eckart en la oficina de Harry. Estaba oscuro afuera, ya eran pasado las diez de la noche y Harry esperó a que la mayoría de los soldados se fueran a sus barracas o dormitorios para poder llamar a su brigada por completo en la oficina asignada para Harry por este tiempo.

Eran alrededor de 30 personas, Gerda y Akira eran uno de los pocos sentados producto de sus heridas, pero el resto de su escuadrón estaba de pie mirándolo entre sorprendidos e incómodos.

—¡¿Es que acaso estás loco?!

Ferdinand, quien estaba en la visual de Harry, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y preocupación en sus ojos.

—Calla, Eckart, no es el momento —regañó Flora desde la otra esquina.

—¿Y cuándo lo va a ser? —espetó irritado—, ¿cuándo se vaya? ¿Cuándo no esté? ¡¿Cuándo esté muerto?!

—¡Eckart! —silenció Ferdinand con una potente mirada y voz—. Si eso es lo que realmente quiere hacer Harry, eso es lo que hará y como su subordinado y amigo debes respetar sus deseos. Ahora —siguió Ferdinand como si nada—... ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres hacer, Harry?

Era una pregunta válida, siempre podrían haber pedido a Harry como transferencia forzosa a la legión, él era uno de los soldados más fuertes de Garrison y la legión, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba números y experiencia.

Sin embargo, la mirada de preocupación que tenía Ferdinand con su primer equipo (Flora, Gerda y Eckart), dejó en evidencia que no podía mentirles por completo.

—Garrison siempre fue una solución temporal.

—¿Harry? —fue el tembloroso llamado de Flora.

—No puedo decir mucho, no creo que sea  _bueno_  decir mucho, pero ahora con estos cambios... Para proteger la humanidad, necesito cambiarme a la legión.

Por cambios, todos sabían que él se refería al chico que se transformaba en titán y, dentro de todo, a nadie le pareció extraño porque Harry siempre vio más allá de la situación, Harry siempre se preparó más y tuvo las ideas más locas para asesinar titanes. Nadie dudaba que él los quería a todos muertos.

—No les digo esto para que me sigan, es más, si con mi cambio me van a seguir por una especie de agradecimiento o lealtad: no lo hagan, es por eso que yo estoy tomando esta decisión de cambiarme de milicia, ustedes escojan por sí mismos dónde quieran estar.

» Dicho esto —continuó Harry—, Flora, tú quedarás a cargo de esta brigada. Comandante Pyxis no disolverá el equipo de ataque, ahora lo necesita más que nunca sabiendo que el equipo alfa fue casi completamente aniquilado. Ahora, váyanse a la cama todas aquellas personas que quieran quedarse en Garrison, no piensen ni por un segundo que se librarán de mí ni de la fiesta de despedida que me deben —terminó Harry con una nota más alegre. Hubo un par de risas, pero el hecho concreto es que Harry se iba y muchos de su brigada prefirieron quedarse.

Harry no sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de que, pese a su discurso, habían más de cinco personas frente a sus ojos. Harry siquiera dudo que Ferdinand se iría, él era la roca en toda esta locura, Ferdinand era su voz de la consciencia dentro de tanto caos y el otro parecía haber desarrollado un fuerte lazo con él también.

Fue cuando la última persona cerró la puerta que Harry se permitió exhalar el aire contenido. Su subcapitán no perdió tiempo en arrastrar una de las sillas y dejarse caer agotado y sediento de preguntas:

—¿Qué hiciste, Harry? —preguntó frotándose los ojos agotado.

—Lo que siempre quise hacer. Flora... Lamento tener que dejarte todo esto a ti —se disculpó triste Harry—, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, los chicos se quedarían sin un buen capitán y... Necesito gente de confianza aquí.

No solo estaba ella, Akira, Donatien, Colette, Mirna, Eckart, Kaspar y seis personas más se habían quedado, pero Harry no esperaba que todos se marcharan con él.

—Mirna —llamó Harry—, no te quiero ver en la legión —fueron sus categóricas palabras. La mujer, llorosa, asintió entre agradecida y culposa porque era evidente que se había quedado por lealtad más que porque quisiera el cambio.

—L-lo siento.

—No. Cuida de Flora. Vete a dormir.

—Sí, capitán.

La muchacha salió entre sollozos y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

—Tampoco te quiero allí, Eckart.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me puedes negar mi decisión!

—No, no puedo —admitió Harry exhalando lentamente—, pero sí puedo pedirle a uno de mis amigos que se quede cuidando a Flora. Ella necesitará apoyo y fuerza y... Eckart, no eres el mejor soldado para la legión. Tú lo sabes. No lo hagas, no te vayas conmigo.

Eckart se alzó furioso y gritó un par de improperios mientras pateaba la silla y salía furioso de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta, los gritos enojados de él se escucharon por largos segundos mientras que Harry rogaba porque el otro lo hubiera escuchado. No había manera de saber si Eckart pediría o no el cambio, pero Harry esperaba que fuera así.

—Jarek, me gustaría que también te quedaras. Si todos los líderes de equipo se van conmigo, ¿cómo seguirá esto en pie? Además, ¿no que recién te casaste? Tu esposa me asesinará si...

—Tiene todo el derecho de pedir que no lo siga, capitán, pero la decisión recae en mí y no planeo moverme de este lugar —Harry asintió.

—No te preocupes por mí, Harry. Las cosas marcharan bien, costará en un comienzo, pero creo que estoy preparada para este cambio.

—Está bien. Último llamado, Flora, pediré que te retires y me dejes con todas las personas que se cambiarán a la legión conmigo.

La mujer salió sola y de la misma manera cerró la puerta. En su oficina, Harry tenía a once personas adelante, todas decididas y esperando órdenes.

—No sé si llegaré con el rango de capitán a la legión, por lo menos no espero tomar ni el puesto de capitán Levi o algo parecido. Smith me dijo que «no tendría» la misma brigada, puede que signifique en tamaño, pero espero que, de darme el rango de capitán de escuadrón, pueda escoger a las personas que van a formar parte de esta, aunque no lo creo.

» De no quedar juntos, sigan las órdenes. Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo por mientras.

—¿Perfil bajo? —preguntó Ferdinand frunciendo el ceño. Su cabello estaba revuelto porque sus manos no paraban de tocar su cabeza ante lo recién acontecido, pero incluso así, él estaba tan atento a lo que Harry decía que no pudo evitar indagar más del por qué todo esto tenía que quedarse en silencio.

—Ajá. Mientras menos sepan, mejor, pero algo aquí no anda bien. No digan nada a nadie, no actúen sin antes tener un plan y si ven algo sospechoso: díganmelo.

—Harry... no es esto...

—Hay una persona que se puede transformar en un titán, Ferdinand. Solo te haré una pregunta, ¿estás totalmente seguro que él es el único que puede hacerlo?

Ojos verdes se toparon con los mieles del otro. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

—Si puedo escoger a mi equipo o a un número limitado: Ferdinand, Akira, Colette, Gertrude, Pol, ustedes serán los primeros. Donatien, Gerda y Kaspar, traten de por lo menos arrastrar a Anyu, Lila, Mark, Jarek, Van. Si no podemos estar juntos, solo podemos pedir que quedemos en el mismo escuadrón. Tenemos suerte que la legión no sea tan numerosa, así que hay más escuadrones y equipos que subdivisiones como en Garrison. ¿Dudas?

—No, capitán. ¿Cuándo llegará la resolución?

—Dijeron que a finales de semana a más tardar.

—Entonces mañana mismo iré a pedir mi cambio, quiero que quede bien en claro que me lanzo a esta locura por ti, Harry. Más te vale que tengas razón.

Regañó Ferdinand con un profundo suspiro.

—No sé si sea lo mejor, pero espero que esto valga la pena.

Eren Jaeger se puso en posición en un complicado tablero de ajedrez donde cada pieza parecía más compleja que la otra. Harry solo esperaba que Levi no lo asesinara cuando le dijera que se iba a cambiar a la legión, lo que menos quería era pelear con el soldado  _más fuerte_  porque este creyera que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Levi...

Harry no había podido hablar con él desde su corta, pero intensa charla que sucedió cuando tuvieron que rescatar a Eren y uno reclutas de los titanes. Harry no sabía qué pensar de esta situación, ni tampoco del hecho que mañana tuviera que levantarse temprano para ir a Stohess. Uno a uno sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a salir, incluso Ferdinand quien le lanzó una mirada odiosa antes de cerrar la puerta fuerte, alguien definitivamente no le gustó su cambio, pero supuso que ya no podría hacer nada.

Cuando alguien tocó la puerta Harry solo pudo suspirar el permiso.

Cabellos rubios, ojos azules y determinados aparecieron en el marco y Harry suspiró.

—Comandante Smith.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La puerta se cerró suavemente a sus espaldas y Harry señaló el asiento disponible, justo el que Ferdinand acababa de dejar disponible.

—¿Té? ¿O algo más fuerte?

—Té, por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Más de 100 000 palabras! ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ) Take that, world! I am so happy right now. Está bien, está bien, sé que estoy muy feliz, pero es mi logro más grande escribir un fanfic con más de 100K. So happy Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ.
> 
> Hablemos del fanfic: muchos de ustedes quedaron... ¿Esperando más interacción? (¿Fue eso?) Entre Harry y Levi, pero de aquí en más les prometo que las cosas se mezclarán un montón. I am so excited, excited af. ¿Se dieron cuenta de esa pequeña interacción vista desde la perspectiva de Armin? Él los vio atacar como uno, how cute is that?!
> 
> Esta vez les tocó actualización antes porque en Chile (mi país) parten las fiestas patrias y me voy por un tiempo a mi casa en la playa :D, pero eso significa no internet y no volvería hasta mediados de la próxima semana.
> 
> Quiero agradecer todo el cariño hasta ahora entregado. Gente me ha comenzado a contactar por Facebook, a leer las guías, preguntarme cosas por MP y me hacen feliz, saber que me leen, que les gusta mi fanfic. Un abrazo enorme para ustedes, chicos. You guys are the best!
> 
> Ahora estoy con todas las ganas porque estamos en la tercera temporada de SnK (Levi está oficialmente dentro de mis top 5 de personajes masculinos favorito), estuve viendo Free! (Haru, él es el husbando ideal, lo juro xD) y Banana Fish (Etha me mandó el anime hace un montón, pero recién lo pude ver. Me gusta que sea un anime/manga de adultos, todavía no shippeo a nadie con nadie, pero creo que Ash tiene sentimientos románticos platónicos por Eiji [?] Digo, lo violaron reiteradas veces y creo que para él es más importante el lazo romántico que el físico... No sé si me doy a entender bien. Tendría que leer el manga para consolidad mi idea eso sí). En fin, ya me extendí un montón.
> 
> Como siempre: agradecería sus comentarios, kudos, suscripciones, bookmarks, mensajes en mi muro en FB, etc. Los quiero a todos, me alegra un montón leerlos y trato siempre de responder sus comentarios.
> 
> ¡Saludos! y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.
> 
> -Derwyd


	21. Legión de Reconocimiento

 

> «Aquellas personas que no están dispuestas a pequeñas reformas, no estarán nunca en las filas de los hombres que apuestan a cambios trascendentales».  
>  —Mahatma Gandhi,  _político y pensador_.

Los días que siguieron fueron largos y agotadores. No muchos en Garrison decidieron pedir traslado a la legión, pero sí hubo otros soldados a quienes les llegó el llamado de la lealtad y las ansias de vivir fuera de las murallas.

Harry agradecía en voz baja que él no era el único que se cambió —sus compañeros no contaban—, por lo cual se permitió respirar tranquilo ante los pequeños cambios que se evidenciaba en la milicia.

Estaban al tercer día desde la caída de la muralla cuando llegó el rumor por la tarde de que Eren había despertado, no que Harry pudiera hacer mucho, sino que aprovechó los días en que Garrison y la legión estuvieron limpiando Trost para mandarle una carta urgente a Gilbert y Violeta.

Ambos ahora se encontraban en Stohess en su pequeño departamento tomando turnos para gritarle.

—¡¿Es que acaso quieres morir?! ¡¿No tienes suficiente con andar saltando por los tejados en estos momentos?! ¡Harry! ¡Eres capitán de toda una brigada!

—¡¿Es que acaso quieres ver a Rita llorar de nuevo?! ¡No pudo dormir por meses, Harry! ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Angus? ¿Qué su tío favorito disfruta más asesinando titanes que jugando con él? Tiene 11 años, Harry, es una edad donde él ya puede comprender qué carajos está pasando y no quiero...

—¡Ya basta, ambos! —gritó exasperado el hombre—. Sé que se preocupan, yo también lo estoy, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer. Es algo que necesito hacer. El refugio marcha por sí solo así que si me pasa algo no necesitan de mí, mi plantación quedará a manos de Gilbert y sé que serás capaz de expandir y cumplir mis sueños; y no creo que Angus sea tan idiota como para seguir mis pasos y, si lo hace, espero que sus padres lo apoyen tanto como me apoyaron a mí. Angus es un chico listo, Gilbert, sé que les da miedo, pero esto es algo personal. ¿Pueden, por favor, respetar mi decisión?

El bufido de ambos no se hizo de esperar y Harry también bufó como consecuencia.

—Dime, por favor dime, que ese subcapitán tuyo estará contigo —rogó Violeta.

—Ferdinand no es mi guardaespaldas... Pero sí, irá conmigo.

—Gracias a Sina —murmuró Gilbert sentándose de una vez por todas en el pequeño comedor que Harry tenía.

Él solo se dedicó a mirarlos a ambos y trató de no sentirse insultado por la poca fe que le tenían. Harry supuso que tenía algo que ver consigo mismo. Hermione y Ron eran de la misma manera, siempre queriendo que no fuera solo a ningún lado y él, tristemente, se había acostumbrado a estar con otras personas. Sí, tenía momentos de soledad, pero no eran largos ni tampoco necesarios, sobre todo cuando él podía estar tranquilo sin hacer nada.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —preguntó Violeta con el ceño fruncido—, sobre Eren...

—¿El chico que se transforma en titán? ¿Era del refugio?

—Es cierto y sí, era del refugio.

—¿Qué van a hacer con él?

—¿Qué quieres decir conque qué van a hacer? Lo meterán a un juicio.

—¿No sería mejor deshacerse de él?

—¡Gilbert! —gritó escandalizada Violeta—, ¡es un niño!

—Un niño que se transforma en titán —respondió temeroso.

—Piensa en Angus, Gilbert, y dime si harías lo mismo. El pobre muchacho no sabía que se podía transformar en titán. ¿Lo matarías? ¿Matarías a Angus porque de un momento a otro se transformó en algo inexplicable o tratarías de llegar a una respuesta?

Gilbert no dijo nada más y Violeta asintió agradecida por la interferencia de Harry.

—No tengo mucho tiempo ahora, tengo que ir al juicio. ¿Se quedarán aquí?

—No, tengo que volver al refugio.

—Y yo a casa. Mientras más me demore más histérica se pondrá Rita.

Harry miró por la ventada del distrito de Stohess, la gente andaba en las calles como loca, el barullo era más fuerte del acostumbrado y Harry supuso que era normal sabiendo que el juicio del año ocurriría en menos de una hora.

—Creo que es hora de irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Harry —murmuró Gilbert con una expresión culpable—… No entiendo nada de esto, pero cuídate, ¿sí?

Harry asintió y le sonrió un poco, él firmemente creía que los gritos de preocupación de sus amigos no eran muy distintos a los otros gritos que había escuchado por parte de Eckart (que seguía sin perdonarlo), Ferdinand y sus amigos de siempre, Hermione y Ron.

—Siempre.

• ✧ •

—¿Tienes más preguntas, Eren? —preguntó Erwin mientras miraba al chico. Levi, a su lado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al muchacho detrás de las barras, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a los soldados apostados cerca y a la misma celda.

Soldados armados y, como no, suciedad por doquier.

Odiaba la suciedad.

—Uhm... ¿Dónde estoy? —de todas las malditas cosas que pudo preguntar, el niño pregunta  _dónde_  estaba, ¿no era eso obvio?

—Como podrás apreciar, digamos que estás en un calabozo. Actualmente estás bajo la custodia de la Policía Militar y, tras una charla, por fin pudimos obtener el permiso de hablar contigo por unos momentos.

A su izquierda, el soldado en las cercanías realizó un movimiento que distrajo a Levi, pero este no dijo nada.

—¿Qué me va a pasar? —hablaba Eren con ímpetu—. ¿Y qué les pasó a los reclutas que estaban conmigo? —poco a poco el muchacho iba subiendo el tono de su voz, pero Erwin no cambió de táctica y siguió hablando en tono neutro.

—Estamos hablando con ellos, no solo ellos, sino cualquier persona que estuvo en contacto contigo.

Y no era eso sorprendente, que ayer Erwin admitió haber hablado con Harry sobre este mismo mocoso y que el muy idiota haya pedido cambio a la legión. Harry en la legión.

Con él.

Con Levi.

No sabía cómo procesar esa información, pero el fugaz recuerdo de Isabel y Farlan cruzó por su mente, incluso así, Harry aún poseía más experiencia con titanes que sus dos mejores amigos y, hasta ahora, nunca tuvo problemas con el de ojos verdes así que supuso bien podría continuar tranquilamente su vida.

—Lo que vamos a hacer ahora no es diferente a la charla que tuvimos con ellos.

—¡Ah! La llave...

—Sí. Es tú llave, te la daré más tarde. El sótano de la casa en la que viviste, la casa del doctor Jaeger en el distrito de Shiganshina tiene el secreto de los titanes. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí… O por lo menos, eso es lo que mi papá me dijo.

—Tienes amnesia y tu padre no aparece, esa es una historia muy conveniente.

—Levi...

Lo que siguió fue una larga charla de preguntas y respuestas, de ojos llorosos, ojos tristes, ojos decididos y miradas de desdén por parte de los soldados más cercanos a la celda. Levi miró todo con ojo clínico, no desperdiciando y dejando pasar ninguna señal hasta que Erwin hizo la pregunta del millón y el rostro de Eren cambió por completo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus puños se ciñeron a las sábanas y la mirada otrora inocente adquirió un brillo maniaco y letal:

—Yo solo quiero entrar a la legión y matar titanes.

Fue un estamento tan sencillo, pero que acarreaba tanto poder que Levi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación.

—Huh... No es malo. Erwin, me haré responsable por él, pásale el mensaje a los cerdos de arriba. No es como si confíe en él y si me traiciona o se descontrola, lo asesinaré de inmediato. Los que están arriba no deben tener problemas con esto, porque nadie está más calificado que yo para hacerlo. Está bien —dijo mientras se apoyaba incluso más en las barras de la celda, mirando los ojos llenos de terror e inseguridad del muchacho—, te aceptaré en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Esta vez, Eren Jaeger tembló por otro motivo, esta vez tembló de terror.

• ✧ •

El caos en el tribunal era de esperarse, comandante Zackley había llegado hace unos momentos y pronto las tribunas comenzaron a llenarse no solo de soldados, sino de mercantes, el culto de las murallas y cualquier persona con suficiente poder para ingresar al lugar.

Harry estaba en el palco lo más alejado del centro, abajo, él podía apreciar a los comandantes Nile Dawk, Smith y Pyxis enfrentándose cada uno en una parte de la gigantesca sala. Mezcla de chaquetas con el unicornio verde, alas y rosas se esparcían en los primeros puestos de la tribuna, pero Harry solo tenía ojos para una cosa y eso era el poste en medio de la sala.

Cuando Eren entró la sala quedó en silencio y pronto todos adquirieron un semblante más serio. Zackley no perdió tiempo en aparecer y Harry tomó asiento en el palco donde Ferdinand, Gertrude y Akira se habían conseguido. El último todavía tenía entablillado su brazo, pero no se quejó en ningún momento de dolor.

—Bien... Comencemos —llegó la profunda voz del hombre—. Tú eres Eren Jaeger, ¿cierto? Un soldado que juró su vida al servicio público, ¿no es así?

Lo que siguió fue una introducción corta y tétrica, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la vez que compareció ante el Wizengamot completo por culpa de Fudge, mas Eren no hizo lo mismo que él, Eren sí podía tener algo que ocultar, no como Harry que fue perseguido por la justicia sencillamente por decir algo que no le había gustado.

Harry paseó su mirada por la sala hasta llegar a reconocer la legión. Smith estaba de pie, imponente y con la vista al frente mientras que a su derecha, Levi estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando todo pasivo.

Le resultaba un poco gracioso que el hombre mayor fuera tan increíblemente bajo que destacara dentro de toda la legión. Levi miraba al frente, delgado y, pese a ser pequeño, imponente y tranquilo, como si todo lo que pasara aquí pudiera importarle una mierda, pero Harry sabía que no era cierto, pese a no saber cómo leer por completo al hombre, él sí sabía que Levi sí estaba interesado, de no ser así no estaría siquiera presente.

Tampoco pudo dejar pasar por alto las bolsas negras y profundas que habitaban bajo los ojos del mayor, alguien tampoco había estado durmiendo bien.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en diseccionar al hombre que saltó sorprendido cuando Levi saltó de un momento a otro la separación del tribunal y caminó decidido a Eren en fluidos movimientos para darle una potente y dolorosa patada. El silencio no se hizo de esperar y Harry vio con gran preocupación cómo Eren escupía algo de su boca. Sangre.

Gertrude, a su derecha, se removió incómoda mientras que Ferdinand había agarrado uno de sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente, era un reflejo de Harry querer intervenir, pero no podía.

Levi siguió golpeándolo patada tras patada, combo tras combo hasta dejar a Eren respirando laborioso y adolorido en el suelo.

En las tribunas de abajo se escuchó una conmoción, pero Harry no perdía de vista a Levi ni por un segundo, sobre todo porque sabía que su ceño estaba fruncido producto del repudio de lo que acababa de ver.

—... Siempre encontré que el dolor es el castigo más efectivo.

Fueron palabras, más golpes y el temor nacer de una fracción de los presentes. Eren era, después de todo, un humano que podía transformarse en un titán y Harry tenía que observar con cuidado cuál sería el resultado de todo el espectáculo que Levi acababa de hacer, quería confiar en él, Levi no era un hombre propenso a los golpes, aunque de vez en cuando le gustara pelear, pero era tranquilo por naturaleza, feliz de beber su té y limpiar el lugar donde dormía.

Harry quería confiar que la persona con la cual se había estado acostando por tres años no era un sicópata, así que se dedicó a morderse el interior de la mejilla y apretar sus puños para no actuar. El final llegó de manera anticlimática: Eren quedaría a la custodia de Levi y su futuro dependería de la siguiente misión, misión que sin dudas Harry sería parte.

• ✧ •

—¿Qué? —fue la pregunta ruda que Levi lanzó en dirección al otro hombre.

—¿Qué de qué? —respondió el otro sin parar de mirarlo. Levi bufó y Harry alzó una ceja como respuesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Qué te tiene sensible de la vagina? —volvió a preguntar más irritado Levi.

Harry había estado raro, sobre todo desde que llegó al departamento del otro soldado en Stohess. Levi no había tenido un buen día, joder, no había tenido una buena semana. Entre la muerte de sus subordinados, el regreso forzado de la legión a Trost donde solo pudo ver desolación y sangre, Levi sabía muy bien que tenía el temperamento más corto de lo que correspondía.

No solo había subido a la muralla como un demonio, sino que se había dejado caer de inmediato cuando vio a dos titanes acorralar a tres niñatos recién salidos de la tropa de reclutas.

Fue instinto y, pese a que moriría con el secreto, estuvo algo aliviado de ver a Harry aparecer al mismo tiempo tomando consigo al otro titán, eso le permitió pensar y ver alrededor. El desmán que se había convertido el distrito de Trost y poder escuchar sin pausar la apurada y corta explicación de la lamebotas de Rico, una soldado a cargo del pelón de Pyxis.

No. Levi no estaba de humor sobre todo porque después tuvieron que limpiar Trost y no había podido dormir y bañarse a conciencia, por lo menos no hasta ayer dado que se quedó con Erwin y la loca de Hange trazando planes.

Eren Jaeger, el niñato que se podía transformar en titán.

—Tan gráfico —fue la parca respuesta de Harry.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos cortos segundos más. De improvisto, Harry se dirigió a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Levi quien solo arqueó una ceja y se dedicó a observarlo para determinar qué había cambiado del otro.

Se notaba de lejos que Harry estaba tenso, como nunca, había decidido deshacerse del uniforme militar y había preferido pasear en su hogar con ropas holgadas y cómodas, pantalones negros y una polera gris, nada del otro mundo. El cabello del otro lucía desordenado, como siempre, y sus ojos estaban opacos por algo que Levi no podía nombrar.

Tampoco pudo evitar ver las marcas que había dejado el ejercicio constante de asesinar titanes. Una de sus muñecas estaba amoratada y por los hombros Levi pudo ver la rojez de una de las tantas tiras ajustables del EDM3D, cosa que significó que alguien tiró de la guía de acero cuando estaba trabajando y ese alguien, casi todo el tiempo, era un titán tratando de capturar a su presa.

El sonido de agua hervir sacó a Levi de sus profundos pensamientos, pero sus ojos siguieron cada paso que dio Harry, cada movimiento y suspiro.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo ya. No soy un jodido adivinador, Harry —espetó Levi mirando fijamente al otro hombre.

—Tiene algo que ver con mi moral más que otra cosa —por fin contestó el otro hombre.

—¿Moral?

—De no golpear al caído —agregaba sin pausar.

Levi lo miró unos segundos más y suspiró. Dejó salir un corto gruñido, pero asintió.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Lo era?

—Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrar que puedo patearle el trasero y no sentir pena por él, que no le tengo miedo. Eso no significa que disfrutara hacerlo.

—Planes... La legión tiene planes para Eren.

—Todos tenían planes para el mocoso, pero fue él quien escogió la legión.

—Por supuesto que la escogería, ¡es lo que ha querido hacer desde niño!

—Por lo menos Erwin lo quiere vivo, no muerto como la PM —gruñó enojado el mayor sin batir un ojo ni cambiar de expresión. Harry se giró para mirarlo directamente y suspiró profundo.

—... Entiendo, por eso dije que era algo más de mi moral que de razón.

—Pues a mí tampoco me gusta cómo se dieron las cosas.

—Bien —masculló Harry irritado.

—Bien —respondió Levi sin ceder un pasó.

Harry bufó ruidosamente y Levi gruñó por lo bajo, ambos mirándose fijamente antes de que Harry se rindiera y quitara la mirada para mascullar en sus adentros.

—Tch. Mejor me voy.

Harry no hizo nada por impedir que Levi se fuera, pero cuando estuvo a paso de la puerta volvió a hablar sin parar de cocinar.

—¿Te molesta que me haya cambiado a la legión? —preguntó sin parar de picar una zanahoria y revolver la olla con carne en su interior.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería? —preguntó Levi igual de parco en la puerta de salida.

—No.

—Bien.

—Bien.

• ✧ •

—Ah, Potter. Justo a quien quería ver.

Era viernes y el cuarto día desde la caída y recuperación de la muralla de Rose. Harry caminaba con la versión informal de su uniforme, solo los pantalones y la camisa, nada más ya que estaba esperando la resolución y cambio de rama desde hace unos días.

—Comandante Smith —saludó Harry al verlo a pocos pasos—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, quiero discutir los cambios de tu cambio. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

—Sí. ¿Su despacho?

—El tuyo también sirve. ¿Está cerca?

—Solo a unos cuantos pasillos. Disculpará el desorden, pero he estado empacando mis cosas.

—Comprensible.

Harry y él caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta cuya placa recitaba «Cptn. Harry Potter».

—Adelante.

No dijeron mucho mientras se acomodaban. Smith se dedicó a mirar de reojo las cajas en el suelo, los estantes semivacíos y los papeles en el escritorio, nada del otro mundo. Algunos objetos de valor en la mesa, una pequeña mesa para tomar té con una tetera y un juego de tazas, todos de finos y costosos, por lo que el rubio podía apreciar. También había algunas pinturas y cuadros colgados y otros ya resguardados en tela. Un retrato familiar con Harry parado a la derecha de un hombre de cabellos rubios, sentada una mujer con una sonrisa y dos pequeños niños.

Familia.

—¿Té?

—Por favor. —No tomó mucho tiempo para que Smith sacara los papeles de los cuales él quería hablar, papeles que separó y puso a la vista y paciencia de Harry.

—El primero es el comunicado de cambio de milicia y rango, necesito que lo firmes y rellenes los espacios. Como sabrás, la legión es una de las ramas más peligrosas del ejército, pero tiene algunos beneficios y sueldos más altos como compensación. Todos detallados abajo.

» Ahora, lo que más me complica es la situación de parte de tu brigada y a ti mismo. En la legión operamos bajo estrictos métodos para asegurar la supervivencia fuera de las murallas, también tenemos nuestro propio plan de entrenamiento —mucho más fuerte— y, por si fuera poco, nuestra metodología requiere confianza y compromiso por todos nuestros miembros.

» Con esto quiero decir que tiene que haber un ajuste en tus métodos, pero también en la confianza de tu brigada. Nuestra propia jerarquía es menos compleja, pero también requiere aceptar cuando alguien sabe más que ti. Solo tenemos tres rangos: comandante —dijo Erwin señalándose a sí mismo—, capitán de operaciones especiales, ocupado por Levi y capitanes o líderes de equipo.

Harry miró al hombre sin apartar la mirada, observando cada mueca, recordando cada palabra y tratando de pensar a qué iba a llegar todo esto.

—Potter... Nuestros equipos son de máximo cinco personas, pero yo sé que tus planes de trabajo son distintos.

—Lo son. Generalmente todo depende del riesgo que nos enfrenamos, pero mis compañeros y yo estamos acostumbrados a trabajar en grupos de seis.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tantos?

—Tres de ataque, tres de soporte. Es fácil asesinar titanes cuando sabes que tres de tus compañeros están vigilando que te mantengas con vida. Todos pueden atacar, pero siempre tienen que haber tres libres.

—Requiere mucha coordinación.

—Es cierto, pero también somos bastante flexibles, todo depende de los objetivos de la estructura, así que no necesita preocuparse si necesita que nos movamos.

—Bien —aceptó el comandante la respuesta de Harry sin dudarlo—. Lo segundo es tu grado. Capitán y solo tendrás la opción de escoger cuatro soldados.

—Seis —contraatacó Harry sin pensarlo—. Necesito seis.

—Pides mucho.

—Parte de los nuevos reclutas son mis compañeros, pero también sé que algunos trabajaran mejor conmigo allí, también podemos preparar un segundo escuadrón de ataque como el de capitán Levi y aligerar carga a los otros soldados. Ustedes necesitan otro escuadrón de ataque.

Smith se le quedó mirando detenidamente, pero Harry no echó pie atrás en sus palabras. De dejar ir a alguien, tendría que ser Ferdinand, pero él sabía muy bien que el otro hombre lo maldeciría aún más si eso sucedía.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando Levi dé el visto bueno a sus tácticas de ataque sobre suelo y cielo.

—Trato.

Ahora a Harry solo le quedaba convencer a Levi de que podía hacerlo.

—Siguiendo con los planes. Dentro de unos días nos separaremos. El escuadrón de Levi se irá a una misión especial y ustedes se irán a hacer un entrenamiento de...

• ✧ •

Árboles tupidos, troncos anchos y clima caluroso, todo era parte de la escenografía que Harry podía ver a las ocho de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de Rose, a una hora del distrito de Yarckel.

La Legión de Reconocimiento se había dividido en dos, con Levi yéndose en una misión de incógnito quién sabe dónde y Smith con el resto de los capitanes en el pueblo de Hanak que era donde se encontraban ahora. Harry no sabía por qué los habían separado, pero si los ojos siempre atentos de Smith y el resto de los capitanes eran reales —y lo eran—, Harry estaba seguro que era entre desconfianza y seguridad.

Sobre todo porque antes de partir, hubo algunos rumores bien fuertes sobre el posible asesinato de Eren Jaeger.

Los vellos de la nuca de Harry siempre reaccionaban a la inestabilidad, era algo sintiente que su magia lo hacía sentirse incómodo y en guardia desde que llegó, pero ahora, ahora era sofocante y Harry sentía la terrible necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Desde desaparecer por unos días para seguir a Erwin Smith entre las sombras hasta irse a meter al castillo de la realeza y ver de qué demonios se trataba todo esto.

—Capitán. —Ferdinand se acercó pasivo, pero su rostro dejaba en evidencia su incomodidad. No había manera que sus excompañeros de brigada no se dieran cuenta que estaban siendo observados, pero Harry trató de no manifestar su molestia por la situación.

Él tenía que comprender que era raro solicitar un cambio a estas alturas, Smith no confiaba ciegamente en nadie y, pese a que era amigos con Hange y amigos con derechos de Levi (no que muchos supieran de eso), no había manera en que el comandante lo dejara fuera de vista por el momento.

—Ferdinand.

—A las dos de la tarde tenemos que ir al salón de conferencia, nos pasarán los planos de las estrategias de la legión y tenemos que entrenar con capitán Zacharius y Marlene hasta que las comprendamos todas.

Harry asintió.

El grupo se había dispersado tal y como él lo había esperado. Gerda estaba a cargo de un tal Klaus junto con Anyu y solo Donatien adquirió el rango de capitán debido a su conocimiento.

Ferdinand y Akira podrían haber adquirido el rango de capitanía, pero la mirada de su amigo le dejó bien en claro que no se movería de su equipo por mucho que fuera conveniente y Akira, muy para su vergüenza, decía que era su deber morir por su capitán.

No por un comandante que no conocía ni por otro idiota que no veía más allá de su incomodidad. Harry nunca supo cómo siempre terminaba conociendo y siendo amigos de personas de ese estilo, le hacían recordar a Neville, Luna, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Tonks y muchas personas a las cuales había hablado, habían reído y sangrado juntos, pero se negaban a dejarlo ir. La brigada se negaba a dejarlo a ir y pese a cambiarse a la rama más peligrosa de la milicia, allí estaba Ferdinand todas las mañanas regañándolo por ser tan impulsivo, allí estaba Akira pasivo y observante mientras cuidaba las espaldas de todo el equipo, allí estaba Colette y Donatien tratando de hacerse camino en el equipo médico para tener acceso a drogas y medicamentos y allí estaban sus amigos que, de vez en cuando, irían a su habitación a hablar de algo que les había llamado la atención.

Como la carencia de información.

Como el hecho de que los hubieran separado.

Como el hecho que su nuevo capitán nunca les decía mucho.

Como el hecho de que a Harry lo seguían dos personas de la legión.

En total, el escuadrón de ataque de Harry eran siete, contándolo a él. Ferdinand era su subcapitán, Akira el líder de equipo si algo sucedía y luego Pol, Colette, Jarek y Lila. Todos ellos soldados y amigos en los cuales confiaba su vida y él sabía muy bien que ellos confiaban en él para salvarles si era necesario.

—Por lo menos nuestras maniobras aéreas y sobre tierra no son «mierda de titán» —masculló Ferdinand logrando que Harry se riera.

Cuando Levi, antes de marcharse, fue llamado por Smith para corroborar las habilidades de equipo de Harry y sus compañeros, el capitán de la legión solo dijo eso, que «no eran mierda de titán». A esa reunión solo asistió Smith, Levi y otro soldado que Harry recordaba vagamente, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Venga, no te lo tomes en serio.

—Para ser un idiota pequeño, tiene la personalidad de un titán —mascullaba el de cabellos castaños.

—La estatura no tiene nada que ver, Fer.

—Lo dices porque eres igual de pequeño que él.

—¡Ey! ¡Soy cinco centímetros más grande!

—¿Eso te hace dormir tranquilo en la noche, cierto? —preguntó con cizaña el otro soldado. Harry solo gruñó.

Esta vez fue Ferdinand quien se largó a reír.

Si Harry tuviera que ponerlo de alguna manera, él diría que la legión era más sobre poder y experiencia que otra cosa. Erwin Smith era el comandante y la mente maestra tras los planes, pero la opinión de Levi era igualmente valorada y a veces seguida con más rigurosidad que la del mismo comandante.

Luego de ellos venían personas como Harry: capitanes. Sin embargo, si Harry y otro capitán que contaba con la confianza de Smith fueran a discutir, Harry tendría que atenerse a la decisión del otro capitán.

Era un poco retorcido, pero comprendía por qué Smith no confiaba ciegamente en todos sus soldados, no cuando la sospecha de que podría haber otros cambiadores de titanes entre la población estaba vigente.

—¡A almorzar, chicos! —gritó Harry mientras veía cómo terminaban de entrenar sus compañeros. Pol fue el primero en caer entre las ramas, con su cabello negro desordenado y unos rasmillones en su rostro.

Colette, por otra parte, salió igual de ordenada que como llegó.

—Después de almuerzo nos iremos al salón de conferencias para que nos entreguen información. ¿Están todos listos?

—No, falta Lila, capitán.

—La vi a unos metros más atrás.

—La iré a buscar, se concentra mucho en el entrenamiento así que puede que no haya escuchado el llamado.

—¿Circuito después de la conferencia? —preguntó Akira mientras acomodaba los pistones en su lugar, a la altura de sus costillas por dentro de la chaqueta.

—Sí, tenemos tiempo —aceptó Harry—. Tenemos que aumentar nuestra estamina.

—La estamina no es el problema, es el jodido gas que se agota.

Lila apareció con Jarek y pronto el grupo caminó entre bromas y risas a el comedor.

Siquiera había pasado una semana, pero todos estaban entrenando lo más que podían las nuevas tácticas y la nueva formación. Dentro de unos meses, la legión iría en una misión con la finalidad de ver el poderío de un titán en acción y ver la facilidad de tapar la brecha en la muralla de María, así que toda la legión tendría que estar en muy buenas condiciones físicas y mentales para salir.

No era la primera vez que nuevamente Harry se tenía que levantar a las cinco de la mañana y correr, para luego tomar desayuno y terminar el circuito. Tenían que escalar riscos, bajarlos, nadar por ríos, correr con la ropa húmeda, construir un refugio o escalar un árbol con lo que pudieran.

Tampoco eran ajenos a intentar reparar el equipo de maniobras, juntar dos equipos para lograr hacer uno funcional, aprender a acarrear a un compañero herido y la lista seguía.

Tampoco eran ajenos a tener que dejar a un soldado atrás y, muchas veces, tenían que hacer simulaciones sobre quién o cómo salir de una situación. Lo triste era que Lila sabía que era uno de esos soldados buenos, pero no indispensables cuando se trataba de una batalla.

Podían perder a Lila, pero no a Akira o Ferdinand; podían perder a Akira, pero no a Harry.

Era un círculo vicioso en esos aspectos y era por eso que Harry empujaba a sus amigos a mejorar y convertirse en indispensables, todos y cada uno de ellos por su propio poder.

Porque Lila valía por diez soldados, Akira por cincuenta y Harry, muy para la gracia de Levi, por cien.

Puede que Levi sea conocido como  _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ , pero Harry era igual de letal e impredecible. Solo que, en este universo, él por fin carecía de apodo ridículo y miradas esperanzadoras arrojadas en medio de la calle. Harry no tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros por primera vez en su vida.

No como Eren Jaeger que ahora era conocido como  _la esperanza de la humanidad_.

Harry sabía muy bien lo que seguía luego de la terrible revelación de que humano se podían transformar en titanes, era lo más obvio: guerra.

La primera vez que atacó el titán colosal lo hizo en la puerta dónde la bestia sabía que era más débil la defensa, su segundo ataque fue directo a los nuevos cañones y abrió nuevamente una brecha en la puerta para que ingresaran más titanes, era absurdo que dos veces fueran coincidencia y la bestia volvió a desaparecer.

Estaban siendo atacados desde el exterior, probablemente de aquella población de humanos a las afueras de las murallas. ¿Manejaban ellos el poder de los titanes? Harry no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta es que necesitaba salir de la muralla para ver qué demonios había en las afueras, necesitaba respuestas de por qué este mundo estaba infestado de bestias comehumanos y las quería ahora.

No se quejaba cuando despertaba a tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando veía sus pies con franjas rojas producto de usar mucho el equipo de maniobras, tampoco del frío de la mañana. Harry sencillamente se deslizaba sus pantalones, ajustaba sus hebillas, se ponía las botas y parte del equipo EMD3D para luego deslizar su nueva chaqueta, una con las alas de la libertad en su espalda, una tan similar y diferente a la vez.

Estaban recién entrando en la segunda semana cuando sucedió lo impensable y, nuevamente, Harry gruñó al sentir el grito desde el otro lado del pasillo y fuertes brazos estrujar el oxígeno de él. Ferdinand, quien estaba a su lado de pie, miró todo con grandes ojos sorprendidos e hizo el amago de ayudarlo, mas Harry negó con la cabeza y se quejó en voz alta.

—... Gusto de verte a ti también, Hange.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?! ¡¿Erwin sabe?! ¡¿Pyxis sabe?! ¡Oh por Sina, qué entretenido!

Capitán Hange Zoë a cargo del equipo de investigación de los titanes capturados.

—Sí... —respondió incómodo.

Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle: Hange también estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me van a querer asesinar, pero como que se me olvidó actualizar xD. Estaba entretenida escribiendo Poseidón (fanfic de Free! Hary/Albert) y luego me puse a ver los últimos capítulos de la serie... Luego me puse a ver Boku no Hero Academia y, bueno, volví a enamorarme de Shouto (ha crecido tanto :') ), que se me vino a la mente un Shouto/Harry y Merlín... Me puse a escribir otro crossover y bueno, se me fue. Lo siento ｍ（｡≧ _ ≦｡）ｍ
> 
> En fin, hoy recién me acordé que tenía que publicar, así que me puse a hacer eso xD. Adoro este capítulo, tiene bastantes pistas, pero lo que más me gustó es que Harry y Levi pelearon, ¿no es taaan doméstico? Pelearon como las parejas pelean, Levi quería saber «qué he hecho mal» y fue un momento tierno, no pueden odiarlos, están peleados xD. También, Harry comenzó a mirar a Levi, realmente a mirarlo (¿se dieron cuenta? Cómo lo analizó y se preocupó por él porque no había dormido, ese idiota no puede ser más tierno), pero en fin, fue un capítulo medio doméstico. Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño avance en la relación que ambos llevan ;).
> 
> Subiré la guía de cómo quedaron los puestos de la legión en Facebook. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, suscripciones, kudos y ánimos para que siga escribiendo este fanfic. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> -Derwyd


	22. Hange Zoë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Tú sabes que yo tengo mi propio escuadrón, cierto? —preguntó incómodo Harry mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de la mujer.
> 
> —¡Por supuesto que sí! Erwin me ha dicho que eres algo así como la versión B del escuadrón de Levi.
> 
> —¿Versión B? —indagó Harry frunciendo el ceño.
> 
> —Sí, ya sabes, menos preparados y todo eso.
> 
> Harry se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego decidió —aunque le costara mucho— que lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto

> «Todo el mundo tiene secretos. La única cuestión es encontrar donde están».  
>  —Stieg Larsson, _periodista y escritor._

Fueron unos días ajetreados para Harry, corriendo de un lugar a otro tratando de mudarse de Garrison a la legión, mandando cartas, sellando uno de sus departamentos, organizando sus cosas y hablando por lo bajo con sus ahora excompañeros de equipo para poder ingresar tranquilamente a la legión.

Los nuevos entrenamientos eran un poco brutales comparados a los que estaban acostumbrados, pero Harry nunca se hacía al lado frente a un nuevo desafío y quizás, fue porque su vida ahora se había tornado caótica y rápida —como en otrora—, que no se dio cuenta por dónde iba caminando ni con quién se iba a encontrar ahora en la legión.

Hange era una potencia por sí sola, con una ametralladora de dudas, con historias por contar y con un ¿Asistente? Que la seguía por todo el campo de entrenamiento mientras ella trataba de incitar a Harry a unirse a su escuadrón tras verlo caminando con papeles en sus manos.

—¿Tú sabes que yo tengo mi propio escuadrón, cierto? —preguntó incómodo Harry mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Erwin me ha dicho que eres algo así como la versión B del escuadrón de Levi.

—¿Versión B? —indagó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ya sabes, menos preparados y todo eso.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego decidió —aunque le costara mucho— que lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto, trató de analizar la situación del punto de vista de Smith y era apropiado decir que el escuadrón a su cargo sería «menos letal» debido a que nunca antes habían tomado una misión fuera de las murallas y, probablemente, el escuadrón terminaría con parte de los soldados muertos.

Nadie sabía qué sucedería en las afueras y era posible que Harry encontrara su propia muerte, era normal que dudaran de las habilidades de todos, era normal.

« _Es normal, Harry, normal. Respira profundo, no frunzas el ceño, no respondas, no digas nada, es normal, es normal_ ». Harry Potter podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca fue bueno en morderse la lengua y dejar que insultaran sus habilidades de defensa o ataque.

Eso era el único orgullo que tenía.

—De todas formas —se obligó a decir Harry—, ¿por qué quieres que me una a tu escuadrón? ¿No que el tuyo busca capturar e investigar titanes?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Anda, Harry, únete, seremos imparables. ¡Lo pasamos tan bien esos días! —Harry no llamaría «pasarlo bien» recorrer cinco bares, explotar uno y lograr que el comandante Zackley no los echara del ejército porque Harry, poco menos, decidió pagar todos los gastos por sí mismo.

—Hange, tu sabes muy bien que nos prohibieron estar juntos.

—¡Eso fue antes!

—Y ahora. Comandante Smith nos está mirando raro —susurró Harry acelerado mientras miraba al rubio caminar a la dirección de ambos.

—¡Nada que ver! Es más, le diré que me dé permiso y todo estará bien.

—Hange, eso no funciona así y lo sabes.

—¡Aquí las cosas no funcionan como en Garrison! —aclaró feliz, sus lentes reflejaron la luz del sol y el comandante llegó hasta donde ambos estaban parados con una sonrisa  _políticamente correcta_  y un porte inigualable.

—No puedo evitar notar que Hange se dio cuenta de que estás aquí, Harry. Seré honesto y diré que esperaba que se demoraran más en encontrarse —dijo como si esa información no incomodara en lo absoluto a Harry.

—Ves, te dije —masculló Harry entre dientes tratando de evitar la mirada del comandante quien alzó una ceja curioso.

—¡Erwin! Justo el hombre que quería ver —siguió Hange como si nada—. Dime, estaba yo aquí hablando con Harry, ¿conoces a Harry? Él es genial, tiene las ideas más locas, el punto es que pensaba que tal vez él y yo...

—No —contestó tajante Smith sin siquiera dejar terminar a la mujer.

—¿No qué? ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! Pensé que él y yo podríamos...

—No. Harry y tú harán nada juntos, Hange —clarificó Erwin con un profundo suspiro—, fue el acuerdo al que llegamos con el comandante Pyxis y Zackley en su momento. Tú estabas allí.

—¡Eso pasó hace años, Erwin! ¡Actualízate! De todas formas, Harry y yo estábamos pensando que...

—¡Yo no estaba pensando en nada! Tú viniste y comenzaste...

—Harry, callado. Quieto te ves más bonito —cortó Hange a Harry—. El punto es, Erwin, que creo que Harry y yo podemos hacer cosas maravillosas.

Ambos hombres se la quedaron mirando como si estuviera desquiciada. Hange no había dicho nada del otro mundo, era solo que sus palabras carecían completamente de contexto y Harry sintió el dolor de cabeza venir, de la misma manera en que el comandante Smith arqueó una de sus tupidas cejas tratando de dar sentido a lo que la otra soldado estaba tratando de decir, pero fallando al ver que la mujer no se explayó más que esas cortas palabras.

—Hange, dudo que Harry sepa qué estás haciendo con los titanes.

—Eso es cierto —avaló Harry.

—¡Bah! Eso puede solucionarse.

Smith dio un profundo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—A ver, cuál es tu brillante idea —preguntó Smith más por avanzar en el tema y terminar de decirle que no a Hange que por otra cosa. El rostro de eterna felicidad de la mujer incomodó a Harry quien, muy pese a su duda, escuchó atento la nueva información de titanes.

—... En base a eso —dijo Hange animada tras narrar su historia, para luego variar su semblante a uno más serio y concentrado, uno que Harry nunca antes había visto—, ¿cuál sería tu siguiente acción? —preguntó en un tono de voz más bajo, perdiendo toda excitación para fijar sus ojos marrones en Harry y Harry solo pudo mirarla de vuelta, sorprendido por todo lo dicho mientras trabajaba en una respuesta óptima.

Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero este era el momento perfecto para experimentar en lo que había querido hacer hace años, pero no podía porque se vería extraño si los titanes lo evadían solo a él.

Hange dedicó todos sus experimentos a la fuerza física y anatomía de un titán, mas nunca experimentó totalmente con los sentidos de los titanes.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado taparle los ojos y engañar sus sentidos? —preguntó Harry seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Obviamente, nunca han podido extirpar órganos o ver la diferencia entre el sistema de un titán y un ser humano con detenimiento. A lo que me refiero es: ¿Han intentado engañar los sentidos de un titán? Vista, olfato, oído. Ellos reniegan de otra especie enfocándose en humanos, algo los atrae a nosotros, en general toda especie tiene un aroma que los diferencia, nuestro sentido de olfato es menor al de un perro, por ejemplo, pero eso no quiere decir que el de los titanes sea igual.

Hange se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, parpadeando lentamente al igual que Smith, ambos como si Harry hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda y...

—¡ERWIN! —gritó Hange mientras agarraba la cabeza de Harry con ambas manos para apretarla causando que el otro hombre rezongara de dolor.

—Entiendo —fue todo lo que dijo el comandante—. Está bien, Hange. Solo trata de que todo sea lo más secreto posible.

—¿Eh?

—¡Harry! —llamó feliz la mujer. Por otra parte, Harry solo pudo gruñir y aceptar que la mujer lo jalara al edificio con un muy nervioso y silencioso asistente.

« _¿En qué demonios me he metido?_ », masculló para sus adentros Harry.

• ✧ •

Hange hablaba sin parar y con seriedad absoluta, una faceta de ella que Harry no conocía hasta ahora y lo dejaba maravillado por la disciplina de la mujer y sus ansias de saber. Era obvio que Hange, más que una doctora, era una investigadora, ella quería respuestas y estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguirlas, era por eso que buscaba mentes afines para poder avanzar, era por eso que ella confiaba tanto en Levi, Smith y su asistente, porque todos tenían esa misma mirada de absoluta decisión en sus rostros.

Todos querían respuestas y las querían ahora y fue por eso que Harry se dejó arrastrar pese a su pila de trabajo al laboratorio de Hange y era por eso que ahora la escuchaba con detenimiento, porque él ahora podía ser de utilidad, ahora Harry podía experimentar con  _magia_.

—… Ante el hecho de que Eren se puede transformar en un titán, Erwin, Levi y yo hemos estado tratando de experimentar para saber de qué se trata todo este poder —comenzó Hange sin batir un párpado ni pausar para tomar aire—. Hasta ahora he podido saber que Eren puede transformarse hasta tres veces seguidas, cada transformación lo agota y eso también afecta al hecho de que nos puede o no reconocer o si se puede o no comunicar.

» Eren ha demostrado recuperación ante mutilaciones en el pasado, también ante heridas, pero su cuerpo normal no ha manifestado ninguna señal de mejoramiento aparte de sus poderes curativos. Eren no es más fuerte ni más rápido en su forma humana, tampoco quiere comer carne humana ni sus otros sentidos son superdesarrollados.

—¿Le han preguntado si puede oler mejor que antes en su forma de titán? —preguntó Harry cortando la charla de Hange.

—Eren dijo que no tiene ganas de comernos —contestó Hange negando la cabeza.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté —respondió nuevamente Harry—. ¿Es su nariz más sensible a otros olores? ¿Puede oler más? ¿Sentir más el aroma a tierra, césped, flores? —volvió a insistir mirando fijamente a Hange.

La mujer, por otra parte, se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué insistes en el tema del olfato?

—Porque creo que es clave. Eren, en su forma de titán, puede no querer comernos, pero eso se debe a que dentro de todo, él es un humano que tiene forma de titán, su dieta es distinta, pero adquiere características de uno. ¿No que capturaron dos titanes de cuatro y siete metros? —preguntó evitando adentrarse mucho en el tema.

—Sí. Sawney, el titán de cuatro metros, ha demostrado no poseer señales de dolor, pero el titán de siete metros sí, depende de dónde lo hieras.

—¿Y qué experimentos tienes preparados para hoy?

—Bueno... Planeaba quitarles el sol, para ver cuánto se demoraban en mostrar inactividad.

—Olvídate de eso —dijo Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza—, ya sabes que con carencia de sol ellos dejan de moverse, experimenta con sus sentidos. Ponle vendas en los ojos y ve si se giran a ver a los humanos.

Ambos hablaron por un tiempo más, susurrando teorías mientras Hange escribía ideas que ella creía realizables, las cosas siguieron así por la semana y dieron un cambio total cuando la teoría de Harry mostró tener razón: los titanes tenían un sentido hiperdesarrollado del olfato, solo que como su rostro no cambiaba mucho de semblante era difícil de dilucidar.

—¡Un nuevo descubrimiento, Harry! ¡Eso es asombroso! Me pregunto si Eren también tiene un sentido del olfato superdesarrollado.

—Lo averiguarás cuando lo veas.

—... ¿Eh? —murmuró sorprendida Hange—, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Hange —respondió de forma plana Harry—, es obvio que has estado experimentando con él cuando te vas a esos viajes de un día.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien?

—A nadie, por algo comandante Smith quiere dejar tu paradero incógnito.

—¿Crees que alguien se haya dado cuenta?

—Probablemente —admitió Harry sin pena—, yo no he visto a nadie observándote más de la cuenta que no sea Moblit —aclaró Harry sin medir sus palabras.

—¿Mo-Moblit?

—Sí. Ahora, ¿qué te parece ver si podemos neutralizar nuestro aroma y disfrazarnos de otra cosa.

—¿Disfrazarnos?

—Como una piedra, por ejemplo, es para saber si sin nuestro olor natural y sin que parezcamos humanos, los titanes no tendrían que fijarse en nosotros, ¿cierto?

—¡Harry! Eres un genio.

Lamentablemente, ambos no pudieron comprobar su loca teoría porque esa misma tarde, alguien asesinó a Sawney y Bean.

Un traidor.

• ✧ •

—¿A qué te refieres con que no pudieron hacer más experimentos? —preguntó irritado Levi a Hange quien se había dedicado gran parte de su discurso a lloriquear y quejarse.

—¡A eso, Levi! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! No más Sawney, no más Bean. ¡Mis bebés! ¡Mis hermosos bebéééés! —sollozaba histérica Hange en el comedor del primer edificio otorgado a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Levi frunció el ceño y suspiró profundamente.

—Oi, hablas claro o te sacaré a golpes las palabras, cuatro ojos —dijo de manera átona el mayor.

—Lo que la capitana quiere decir es que alguien asesinó a los titanes que capturamos, capitán Levi —al escuchar esa información, Hange volvió a lanzar un alarido de horror y llanto. De la nada, la mujer comenzó a maldecir y mandar amenazadas de muerte al aire, ya que nadie en ese edificio podría haber asesinado a los titanes, nadie podía sentirse amenazado por ellas, aunque la mirada desquiciada de Hange dejaba en evidencia que quizás no era necesario que la mujer tuviera una razón para cumplirlas.

—¿Los mataron? —preguntó nuevamente Eren sorprendido. Levi, por otra parte, solo frunció el ceño y masculló entre dientes.

—¡Y HARRY!

—¡Capitán! Por favor, deje de gritar —pedía Moblit al lado de la mujer.

—¡Harry estaba tan cerca de hacer un descubrimiento! ¡El primer descubrimiento práctico! ¡Me las pagarán esos traidores hijos de puta! ¡Fue la iglesia! ¿No lo crees, Moblit? ¡Por supuesto que fueron esos malditos degenerados! Están tratando de ocultar la verdad. ¡Ahh!, pero de mí no se desharán, ¡claro que no! ¡Moblit! ¿La investigación dio...

—¡Hange! —cortó Levi alzando un poco la voz—, para de gritar tanto. ¿A qué te refieres con un avance? ¿Qué avance?

Como respuesta, Hange solo soltó otro largo y sufrido alarido mientras que Moblit suspiró triste mirando cómo la mujer sollozaba en la mesa.

—¿Moblit? —susurró Petra preguntando al hombre de manera implícita.

—Capitán Hange y capitán Potter comenzaron a experimentar la tarde de ayer con los titanes. Por algún motivo, capitán Potter pensó que los titanes nos olían para encontrarnos, que nos podíamos ocultar con algo y cuando experimentaron tratando de quitarles los sentidos a los titanes… pues se dieron cuenta que sí, nos huelen, es su sentido más avanzado. Hoy capitán Hange y Potter intentarían tratar de por lo menos ocultar nuestro olor.

—¿Y de qué demonios serviría eso? Nos podrán ver igual —renegó Levi sin poderlo evitar.

—Harry pensó —comenzó Hange en voz baja y triste— que si por lo menos podíamos ocultar nuestro aroma, ocultarnos de su vista iba a ser más fácil. Si no olemos como humanos, no les dará curiosidad mirar por qué unos caballos jalan una caja gigante de madera. No hay humanos que puedan ver, no hay humanos que puedan oler, solo unos caballos y madera que no les atrae la atención.

Y luego todos lo vieron, la posibilidad detrás de un descubrimiento de esa magnitud, la posibilidad de ocultarse a plena vista y llegar más lejos, más lejos de lo que nunca antes habían llegado.

Al lado izquierdo de Levi, Eren frunció el ceño horrorizado y enojado.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Eso es lo que comandante Erwin está tratando de ver. Pusieron en vigilancia el edifico y se está haciendo ahora un control de recursos.

—¿Por qué no están allí?

—Bueno… Capitán Hange se descontroló un poco y casi golpea a otros soldados así que comandante Erwin decidió que lo mejor era alejarla del sitio del suceso —murmuró Moblit en un gran suspiro.

—No lo puedo creer —Levi escuchaba susurrar a sus espaldas—, ¿quién podría haber matado a los titanes?

Levi se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿quién podría haberlo hecho? Era claro que Hange y Harry —que le sorprendió siquiera saber que estaba presente en los experimentos— estaban haciendo avances para matar a esas bestias.

Un traidor, eso era lo más razonable y, así como seguían las cosas, Erwin había tenido razón en separar a Eren del resto de la legión. Levi miró de reojo cómo el integrante más nuevo del escuadrón mascullaba palabras de venganza y pena por lo sucedido y Levi se preguntó no por primera vez si Eren siquiera sabía el peso que cargaba en sus hombros, si comprendía la magnitud de su poder, de lo que este producía a otras personas y de lo peligroso que era su propia existencia.

Un humano que se puede transformar en titán.

¿Habría otros como él?

Cuando Erwin le dijo en su momento que era una posibilidad, Levi quiso creer para sus adentros que no, pero ahora con este nuevo acontecimiento, no había manera de negarlo y no solo había humanos que se podían transformar en titanes afuera, sino que también los había infiltrados en sus mismas filas.

—Vamos, mocoso —dijo Levi cuando lo único que escucharon por minutos eran los alaridos de Hange—, es hora de dormir.

—Capitán —respondió el niño y Levi lo vio.

Eren era un chico fácil de leer, con sus ojos expresivos y actitud compungida, era evidente que no quería dejar a Hange sola, pero Levi no podía dejar a Eren sin dormir, ni menos ahora con lo que acababa de suceder.

—Deja que Moblit la cuide. Vamos, estoy cansado como un perro callejero.

—Sí, capitán.

Levi le mandó una mirada a Eld quien seguía su conversación con Eren como un halcón. Al mirarlo, el otro hombre asintió y susurró unas cuantas cosas al resto del escuadrón, pero Levi siguió caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa escuchando los suaves pasos de Eren a sus espaldas.

—Capitán... —susurró el niño dudoso de decir lo que pensaba en esa cabeza, Levi solo hizo un ruido para clarificar que sí estaba escuchando, con el barítono de su voz y un «mhm» fue suficiente para que Eren siguiera hablando—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como esto? ¿Es que no saben lo importante que es para la humanidad el tener a los titanes? Si capitán Hange no puede...

—Eren —cortó Levi sin parar de caminar, el tono de voz era claro y profundo, tal y como siempre hablaba—, creo que estás confundiendo algo. Ningún soldado sería lo suficientemente estúpido para asesinar a los titanes que tanto costó obtener. Nadie está tan desquiciado para ganarse la ira de Hange o Erwin.

—Entonces, ¿quién fue? —preguntó Eren curioso y sorprendido por la respuesta de su capitán.

—No lo sé, Eren, y ese es el problema. Nadie lo sabe. —Levi no quería admitirlo, pero cada vez las dudas y teorías se apilaban en su mente.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta llegar al calabozo que fue adaptado para que el menor durmiera, la conversación que siguió fue igual de seria y desgarradora para el menor, Levi podía ver que a cada palabra que él decía, Eren comenzaba a realmente pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo a reaccionar, si no a poco a poco predecir lo que podría o no suceder.

Por un lado, Levi comprendía que Eren tenía que crecer, tenían que estabilizar al menor para que no fuera una masa de ira e instintos cuando se transformara, era peligroso que él tuviera un poder tan grande como el que tenía y no pudiera controlarlo. No, Eren tenía que crecer, aunque eso le costara la inocencia que aún poseía y la confianza ciega que poseía a figuras de autoridad.

Levi no tenía nada de eso. Ni Levi, ni Erwin. Ambos eran desconfiados por naturaleza y era por eso que ambos habían formado un lazo fuerte y leal, un lazo que tenía cimientos en el horror vivido por ambos, en la desconfianza del mismo sistema y el saber que este fallaba y que era corrupto.

Ambos hablaron un poco más, Levi nunca diciendo más de lo adecuado, pero tampoco ocultando información que ayudaría a Eren a tomar una decisión informada, le maravillaba y enojaba cuán ignorantes podían ser los nuevos reclutas, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más de lo que ya estaba haciendo y, como regla general, Levi nunca interrumpía la inocente vida de las personas, pero Eren... Eren era una pieza del puzzle, Eren era distinto al resto y necesitaban a Eren de su lado. De no ser porque el mocoso tenía un odio profundo por los titanes que era tan notorio como la luz del día, Levi mismo lo hubiera asesinado sin miramientos, pero él era extrañamente inocente de todo.

Eren no sabía cómo había llegado ese poder en sus manos.

Su padre estaba extraviado tras la caída de la Muralla de María.

Eren desconocía cómo utilizar el poder de los titanes y, por sobre todo, Eren llevaba el corazón en sus ojos.

—Ya es tarde, vete a dormir —Levi no esperó respuesta, sin embargo, Eren le dio una de todas formas mientras él caminaba a la salida.

Cuando subió por las escaleras y llegó al pasillo que lo llevaría al comedor donde estaba más que seguro Hange seguiría llorando, Levi no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había escuchado y en lo incómodo que se sintió por un momento.

¿Qué carajos hacía Harry experimentando con titanes?

Harry...

Levi giró sobre sus talones y caminó al comedor, lo mejor sería no seguir ese loco tren de pensamientos por ahora, sobre todo porque no tenía ni el tiempo ni la energía para hacerlo.

Dentro de una semana y unos pocos días más, la legión se iría a una misión para determinar si los temores e instintos de Erwin tenían la razón o no. Mientras tanto, Levi hablaría con Hange sobre todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, puede que las bestias que habían capturado estuvieran muertas, pero todavía tenían a Eren.

Todavía podían experimentar un poco más.

—Ustedes —dijo Levi apenas entró al comedor. Moblit y el escuadrón se pusieron en alerta inmediata a las palabras del capitán—, vayan a descansar, yo me encargaré de esto.

—¡Sí, capitán! —respondieron los cinco soldados, pese a que Moblit parecía más renuente a abandonar la habitación.

Incluso así, el hombre dejó a Hange lloriqueando en la mesa para descansar un poco. Levi se dirigió a la cocina sin dirigirle otra mirada a la mujer, necesitaba mucho té para lo que seguía, así que no estimaría tiempo en hacerse una tetera de té y tostar un poco de pan para untarlo con miel o mantequilla, lo que sea que estuviese en la despensa.

Levi se demoró un tiempo en tener todo listo, pero cuando terminó, camino con la bandeja de té y algo para comer con parsimonia. Hange seguía mirando por la ventana el anochecer, había lágrima en sus ojos y su actitud gritaba tristeza, pero por sobre todas las cosas, gritaba rabia.

—¿Por qué? —susurró la mujer sin despegar su rostro de la madera, cosa que hizo a Levi arrugar su nariz en asco—. ¿Por qué pasa esto ahora, Levi?

—Porque ahora estamos cerca —respondió lo obvio—, estamos más cerca que nunca de la verdad.

—Sabes lo más triste de todo —seguía murmurando Hange sin alzar su cabeza, pero la giró, cosa que hizo que la quijada de la mujer estuviera apoyada en la mesa en vez de su mejilla—. Que no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo, Levi. No sabemos si es alguien de afuera, no sabemos si es alguien de adentro, solo sabemos que estamos solos, tú, yo y Erwin...

Solos.

Esa palabra retumbó en la mente de Levi. Los tres estaban solos ante el mundo, por ahora no podían confiar en muchas personas y eso hacía todo más difícil. La errante imagen de un Harry sonriéndole desde su cocina en el pequeño departamento de Stohess interrumpió las ideas de Levi por un segundo.

Harry, quien apareció de la nada una tarde en una tetería con quien peleó por una bolsa de té; Harry, quien era el volador más apasionado y libre que había conocido; Harry, de ojos esmeralda vibrante, sonrisa traviesa e ideas locas.

Levi no se había dado cuenta, pero hace años que no se sentía solo. Hace años que el dolor y vacío dejado por Farlan e Isabel había pasado a ser un dolor mudo y constante, pero que la presencia esporádica de Harry poco a poco había ido opacando ese dolor hasta hacerlo una mezcla de irritación y tranquilidad.

Irritación, porque no había manera en la vida que Levi pudiera comprender la estupidez de Harry.

Tranquilidad, porque no había lugar en el mundo en el cual Levi se sintiera relajado por unas horas, horas que partieron como tres y terminaron con noches enteras en una cama ajena y con té matutino en cama con aroma a  _assam_ , huevos revueltos y pan crujiente.

—¿Crees que fuera una buena idea? Lo del olfato… —preguntó Levi mirando a la taza de té.

—Valía la pena intentarlo —susurró Hange mientras con gran esfuerzo se sentaba y tomaba la taza disponible en la bandeja para verter el té recién hecho—… Harry tiene algo que no he visto en ninguna otra persona, él realmente cree que todo es posible, que nada debe ser descartable hasta que lo intentas. Según él, todo es posible si lo intentas lo suficiente… ¿No es eso terrorífico? El hecho de que  _todo_  pueda ser posible...

Levi no dijo nada, sino que se dedicó a seguir bebiendo de su té y mirar cómo Hange tomaba el suyo para luego hacer migajas las rodajas de pan que había en la bandeja.

—Harry me recuerda un poco a ti —dijo Hange rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Sí?

—Uhm... De la nada dice o hace cosas que me recuerdan a ti… A cuando tu familia murió —susurró la mujer sin mirar a Levi.

—Él sobrevivió a la caída de la Muralla de María. No me sorprende, Hange.

—No, no es eso —negó la mujer decidida—… Es más como tú. Como si hubiera luchado y hubiera perdido.

—Eso no tiene sentido, él era civil hasta hace unos años.

—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó Hange jugando aún con el pan, Levi solo hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, no queriendo decir más de lo que correspondía—. No me sorprende, todos lo conocen por  _el loco Potter_  o  _vencejo_. ¿Sabías eso?  _Vencejo_ de todas las aves. Le viene bien, todos saben que a él le gusta volar.

Sí, Levi lo sabía. Harry solía pasar las mañanas del domingo sentado al lado de la ventana limpiando su aparato de maniobras pieza por pieza, engrasaba cada tuerca y revisaba cada guía y pistón hasta dejarlo en perfecto estado. El departamento podía estar hasta el caos con ropa en el suelo o tazas apiladas en la mesa, pero el equipo de maniobras venía primero.

—Gracias, Levi —susurró la mujer más tranquila.

—Hn... Solo concéntrate, cuatro ojos. Si esto sigue así, las cosas pueden ir de mal a peor.

—Lo sé, es solo que... Estábamos tan cerca, Levi, tan jodidamente cerca.

—De todas formas —continuó Levi como si nada—, si todo sale bien con esta misión, ¿no crees que tendrás algo más interesante con qué experimentar?

Hange miró sorprendida a Levi por un momento antes de reír y asentir, ganándose el repelús inmediato de Levi. Él conocía esa sonrisa tétrica, era la misma que tenía cuando Erwin le dio el permiso para capturar titanes, era esa sonrisa desquiciada y maniaca reservado para la soledad de una habitación o para la desgracia de Levi.

—Sí —fue 

fue la corta respuesta de la mujer—. Supongo que tendré que esperar, ¿no es así? —dijo ya más alegre la mujer.

—Estás mal de la cabeza, idiota.

—¡Awww! Levi, ¡me halagas!

Solo quedaba esperar, algo que ninguno de los dos era bueno en hacer, pero necesario para la álgida situación que estaban viviendo en la legión, la humanidad dependía de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes :D. La verdad me estaba contradiciendo en cómo escribir algunas escenas y, a la vez, estaba peleando conmigo mismo sobre el desarrollo de este fanfic, así que tuve una pelea bastante épica entre lo que había escrito y lo que realmente la historia necesitaba. Me tomó tiempo tomar una decisión.
> 
> Se acerca la siguiente expedición y Harry por fin va a poder poner sus habilidades a prueba, ¿o no? Espero les guste el capítulo. Es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero vale la pena. Hange tiene todo un capítulo aparte porque ella se lo merece ;).
> 
> Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Con respecto a esta, no sé cuándo podré publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero de que existe un siguiente capítulo, **lo hay**. _Thanks again, guys!_ Adoro leer sus comentarios, ver sus alertas y que me comenten en FB sus impresiones.
> 
> - _Derwyd_


	23. Sangre de basilisco

 

> «Para investigar la verdad es preciso dudar, en cuanto sea posible, de todas las cosas».  
>  —René Descartes,  _filósofo y matemático_.

Harry gruñó de frustración, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos furioso mientras sus ojos miraban el fracaso que resultó ser el último intento de poción.

« _Por Merlín, cómo odio pociones_ », pensó el de ojos verdes sin dejar de mirar el desastre que había hecho. Desde que habían asesinado a los dos titanes de Hange, Harry se había lanzado de cabeza a este loco experimento que trataba de dar solución a un problema relevante en la cacería de titanes: una poción para ocultar el aroma natural de los humanos.

Harry lo admitía, era un asco en pociones, ya sea porque Snape echó a perder su amor por la disciplina o porque nunca pudo prestarle atención a clases lo suficiente como para analizar y crear por sí solo una de ellas, sea lo que fuera, Harry detestaba pociones. Era gracioso si él se ponía a pensar en ello, sobre todo porque su abuelo era un jodido maestro de pociones que inventó las tres famosas pociones modernas de toda utilidad.

Él con suerte podía hacer poción pimentónica sin leer las instrucciones.

Incluso así, el joven mago no se rindió, no podía rendirse, quedaba cada vez menos tiempo para la desquiciada misión que Smith quería mandarlos y Harry necesitaba tener una poción lista por lo menos para atenuar un poco el aroma de los humanos.

Harry no pensaba solo en él, gracias a su buena fortuna, él aún tenía su magia para huir si todo salía mal, no, él pensaba en Ferdinand, en Akira, en Levi, en todas aquellas personas que significaba algo para él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Harry no tenía un inventario sin fondo de ingredientes para pociones, solo lo que Hermione había comprado a escondidas en la comunidad mágica de Irlanda, Harry —en su momento— creyó que ella se había vuelto loca echando tantos ingredientes que siquiera sabían cómo utilizar, pero ahora no podía dejar de lanzar las gracias ante lo desquiciada y prevenida persona que podía hacer su enmarañada amiga.

Puede que, en su momento, Hermione no supiera cómo utilizar las escalas de dragón o un diente de runespoor, pero en la travesía para la destrucción de horrocruxes, Hermione había descubierto que esencia de díctamo con un cuarto de diente de runespoor y media escala de basilisco cicatrizaba heridas de manera sorprendente. Eso sí, tenía que aprender a estabilizar el runespoor y la escala de basilisco con el díctamo, pero eso lo pudo hacer ella, solo leyendo y analizando los ingredientes. Hermione no era una genio en pociones, pero era competente y demonios si Harry no quería ser competente ahora.

Por qué no... « _Basilisco_ », gritó el cerebro de Harry de la nada. ¡Basilisco! Harry tenía sangre y piel de basilisco en algún lugar del bolso de piel de moke.

El basilisco era temido a nivel natural por muchas especies, ya sea debido a su veneno o por su gran tamaño o peligrosidad, los animales huían naturalmente del basilisco.

Esencia de basilisco.

Eso era lo que Harry necesitaba.

—Por aquí tiene que estar —mascullaba el mago mientras sacaba el collar con el bolso encogido. Con un floreo de su varita, el bolso volvió a su engañoso tamaño natural y metió la mano llamando libros relacionados con su búsqueda—. Demonios, ¿por qué carajos Hermione metió toda la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place aquí? ¡Mierda! —gritó enojado Harry cuando un millar de libros se oyeron caer por el bolso.

Harry no era el mejor de los magos, pero tenía instintos y su instinto le decía que esta era una buena idea y ahora tenía que encontrar la solución de cómo hacer una poción o bálsamo con esencia de basilisco que no asustara a los muggles.

—Por las tetas de Morgana —mascullaba Harry entre estresado y asustado.

Todo recaía en sus manos ahora, pero primero, primero tenía que comprobar si la sangre de basilisco asustaba a titanes.

Tomó el bolso de piel de moke y buscó la sangre por todas partes, no quería llevar toda la sangre, pero supuso que un vial sería suficiente para saber si los titanes reaccionarían al aroma de la bestia mágica.

Harry tomó tres viales llenos de sangre y tres vacíos y miró la hora: 22:35. Ya era de noche y no creía que hubiera muchas personas dando vuelta. Harry metió los viales cuidadosamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la legión, tomó su equipo de maniobra y salió haciendo uso de sus habilidades para escabullirse donde no debía.

Camino cuidadosamente, sin meter ruido y evitando corredores comunes para poder salir por una de las puertas laterales, la que estaba más alejada del establo donde estaba Bia, su caballo. Lo pensó por unos momentos y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar al equino allí, sería demasiado sospechoso no ver el caballo y Harry podía aparecerse en cualquier parte que ya hubiera conocido, pero ¿dónde?

Necesitaba un lugar con muchos titanes y... La Muralla de María. Las primeras dos semanas de su llegada, él había cometido la locura de intentar salvar a gente al otro lado de la muralla, ¡podía aparecerse en esa casa donde encontró a la familia!

Perfecto.

Con el destino en mente, Harry solo se tuvo que alejar lo suficiente como para que el ruido no viajara a oídos sensibles, después de todo la aparición era algo ruidosa. ¿Tal vez lo mejor sería usar runas para evitar ese pequeño problema? Harry frunció el ceño mientras caminaba, alejándose cada vez más del edificio de la legión. No le quedaba de otra que buscar nuevamente el libro de runas y ver una combinación para el sonido, las barreras que tenía en sus departamentos eran una mezcla de runas y magia y realmente no quería bloquear un árbol con una barrera para que él se pudiera aparecer sin problemas… ¿O sí?

No tendría que ser todo el árbol, podría ser solamente una rama, sin embargo, las ramas eran el motivo por el cual la legión tenía maniobras aéreas.

—La rama más alta —susurró Harry para sí mismo.

Una rama más alta era la solución. Los titanes tenían ciertas medidas y los árboles, mientras más alto navegabas, más complicado era maniobrar, por eso la legión siempre viajaba por las copas medias donde solo los titanes más altos eran un problema.

Harry miró uno de los árboles más altos y comenzó su ascenso utilizando el equipo de maniobras, en solo unos segundos, escogió una de las ramas más altas y ocultas dentro del bosque y sacó la varita de su funda.

—Bien, aquí vamos. —Harry miró a los lados una vez más, pero la oscuridad era eterna.

Sin ojos quienes vieran su magia, Harry comenzó a entonar con voz calmada e intenciones claras:

— _Salvio hexia, protego totalum, muffliato_ …

Pese a su concentración, Harry pensó lo gracioso que era alzar una barrera mágica, era como estar cantando en un mismo compás, respirando en el lugar apropiado y recordando no apurar los movimientos de varita.

Cuando terminó, se agachó hasta quedar en el tronco del árbol donde la rama y el tronco se hacían uno y comenzó a tallar las runas: algiz, para la protección; eihwaz, para la defensa y fortaleza; perthro, para mantener todo secreto; sowilo, para anclar un poco más la combinación y dos runas más para estabilizar la guía.

Con su varita, lanzó algunos hechizos para comprobar que todo estuviera anclado. Harry se demoró unos momentos en todo este proceso y, cuando por fin estuvo listo, desapareció.

La Muralla de María —porque Harry desconocía el nombre de la ciudad— estaba igual como recordaba, pero a la vez distinta.

Era como si los años no pasaron por la ciudad, las casas del mismo estilo y las amplias calles estaban vacías, pero a la vez Harry podía sentir los vellos de la nuca erizarse por la sensación a muerte y manchas de sangre en el suelo que manifestaban el horror que ocurrió en este lugar.

Al ser de noche, Harry sabía que los titanes estaban inactivos, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos al respecto.

Se lanzó a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador y caminó por las calles tranquilamente hasta encontrar a un titán sentado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos, mandíbula exponiendo todos sus dientes, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, era casi como si no pudiera reconocer que Harry estaba allí.

—Me pregunto si servirá hacer el experimento a esta hora —murmuró para sí mismo. Era inviable, a menos que—… No se pierde nada sin arriesgar:  _lumos solem_  —dijo Harry apuntando al titán.

Su varita emitió una luz similar al sol y fueron solo unos segundos en el cual la bestia comenzó a moverse y giro su cabeza a Harry.

—Uhh —canturreó Harry—, con que sí necesitas luz para moverte, bestia.

Mas el titán no dijo nada, Harry no paró el hechizo hasta que el titán comenzó a moverse más fluidamente en sus intentos por agarrarlo.

—Ahora o nunca —dijo el mago mientras con su mano izquierda rebuscaba los viales en su chaqueta. Su mano derecha alzaba la varita al titán que cada vez se ponía más osado y forzaba a Harry a retroceder más en la gigantesca calle.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido de los altos edificios de esta tierra, ocultaban todo lo más que podían.

—Maldito vial y maldita mano izquierda —masculló Harry cuando no lo pudo abrir con una mano. Pese a que el titán se seguía moviendo en su dirección, Harry no detuvo el hechizo y como pudo abrió el vial con ambas manos.

Harry siquiera alcanzó a destapar el vial completamente cuando el titán gimió y retrocedió tan rápidamente que sorprendió a Harry.

La bestia no alcanzó a dar tres pasos antes de caer al suelo, pero aun así se arrastró sus buenos metros antes de quedarse inmóvil.

—Ok, eso fue demasiado bueno, pero creo que tengo que encontrarle la utilidad a esto. No creo que Smith y Hange pasen por alto un perfume que ahuyente titanes así como así —se dijo para sí mismo Harry.

El mago miró los viales en su mano y bajó su varita cancelando el hechizo, tomó uno de los viales vacíos y vertió sangre de basilisco hasta 3/4 de la capacidad del vial.

—Bien, comencemos a experimentar.

Harry pasó el resto de la noche persiguiendo titanes con viales de sangre de basilisco. Él lo negaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero se divirtió más de la cuenta haciendo correr a titanes como si un dementor estuviera a sus espaldas.

* * *

—Harry... Te ves como la real mierda —fueron las honestas palabras de Ferdinand cuando vio a Harry en el comedor.

—Gracias, Fer, tus cándidas palabras son apreciadas —agregó con sarcasmo el mago.

—No, enserio. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Has dormido?

—¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? —gruñó Harry mientras hacía la fila para el desayuno.

—Harry —regañó el segundo al mando—, no puedes estar en estas condiciones. Por Sina, tus ojeras son terribles. Anda a dormir, no puedes estar así a días de la misión —mascullo Ferdinand frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo. Era precisamente por eso que él necesitaba terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Ferdinand no comprendía, un aceite balsámico con esencia de basilisco podría salvarle la vida, Harry podía vivir sin dormir, nada que una poción pimentónica no solucionara en unos segundos.

—Confía en mí, nada malo me pasará —murmuró el mago mientras señalaba lo que quería comer al soldado tras el mostrador—. Es como si no me conocieras —se quejó Harry sin mirar al otro hombre.

—Es porque te conozco que me preocupas, Harry. Eres un loco y lo que sea que estás haciendo puede esperar hasta después de la misión.

Harry no le dijo nada a Ferdinand como respuesta, solo gruñó por lo bajo y siguió escogiendo el desayuno sin parar de pensar en cómo solucionar el problema de estabilidad de la sangre de basilisco en la poción, necesitaba mantener las propiedades de la sangre, pero que no mantuviera el efecto de dicho elemento en la piel humana.

Era más complicado de lo que parecía y Ferdinand no podría en ningún momento comprender lo que Harry estaba haciendo en estos momentos, lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

No galones de sangre de basilisco, con suerte tenía tres litros dado que tuvo que renunciar el resto a los goblins, pero tres litros debían ser suficientes para hacer una poción que, ayer, había descubierto que necesitaba una mísera gota para funcionar si las explosiones en su despacho eran evidencia de que la sangre de basilisco era inestable.

Explosiones y agua por todos lados.

—Harry —llamó nuevamente Ferdinand con un profundo suspiro.

—Fer, en serio, solo... Confía en mí, ¿sí? —dijo agotado Harry.

Ferdinand lo observó por unos momentos, pero Harry podía decir que, a regañadientes, el menor asintió y concedió no pelear más.

—¿Dónde está el resto del escuadrón?

—Están recolectando suministros y arreglando nuestras cosas.

—Perfecto. ¿Y Akira? —preguntó nuevamente Harry.

—Con el doctor. Fue a hacerse un chequeo por el brazo.

—¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé. Conmigo no se ha quejado, pero el otro día lo vi sobarse el codo.

—Mhm... Habrá que estar atento a él si le dan el alta para la misión.

—¡Harry, Ferdinand! —gritó Gerda desde el otro lado. La mujer se había ido al escuadrón de uno de los soldados de Erwin y muy de vez en cuando podían verla dado que se pasaba todo el tiempo coordinando con su equipo.

—Gerda, ¿cómo va todo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Atroz. Erikson no sabe lo que significa trabajo en equipo... —refunfuñó la mujer con un puchero.

Pronto, el trío se sentó en una mesa disponible donde el equipo de Donatien y unos cuantos camaradas más estaban esperando órdenes o comiendo lentamente. La mañana de Harry fue amena y tranquila, justo lo que necesitaba para un día de experimentos y ensayos.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó el subcapitán de Harry, cosa que ganó una negación por parte del mago. Ferdinand frunció el ceño y suspiró ante la respuesta del otro.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —fue todo lo que Harry le dijo al menor.

—Solo trata de no matarte haciendo lo que sea que estás haciendo —exigió irritado el otro hombre cosa que hizo que Harry bufara.

Él detestaba cuando sus amigos no le tenían fe o no dejaban que hiciera lo que creía era correcto.

—Lo que sea, Fer.

—Hablo enserio, Harry.

—Pues yo también. Anda y vete a molestar a otro lado —mandó Harry sin pensar en lo cortante de sus palabras, el mago estaba de mal humor por las horas sin dormir y el estrés de la situación, pero eso no evitaba que su descontento fuera aceptado sin límites.

—Tch. —Chistó el amigo de Harry de mala gana, pero el mago no tenía las energías necesarias para seguir peleando.

La comida ya estaba asentada en el estómago de Harry, así que ya era hora de experimentar nuevamente con sangre de basilisco y estabilizadores.

« _¡Yay! Pociones_ » gritó sarcásticamente la mente de Harry.

Incluso con el inminente dolor de cabeza que sabría le vendría dentro de unas horas, Harry caminó con propósito a su despacho. En el camino saludó a algunos soldados, escuchó el corto informe que Akira le dijo al verlo pasar y dio unas cuantas órdenes para cumplir antes de que todos salieran a la misión. Dentro de unos días Harry y el 75 % de la legión se irían a una misión y tendrían que movilizarse a el distrito de Karanese para poder salir a la muralla de María, Harry tenía menos de 45 horas para cumplir con su propósito y encontrar un estabilizador decente para por lo menos hacer que una persona oliera mal.

—Tu puedes hacerlo, Potter —se susurró a sí mismo cuando ingresó a su despacho y vio el caldero en una esquina, la maleta de pociones en otro y notas por todas partes. El lugar era un desastre y estaba más que seguro que estaba rompiendo como treinta reglas de limpieza en el lugar de trabajo, lo sabía porque estaba casi 100 % seguro que al ojo de kelpie no debería gotearle veneno al lazo de diablo.

Con mucho cuidado, Harry alzó las barreras protectoras aunque no resistirían si la poción decidiera explotar. En total eran tres capas: la primera para el sonido, la segunda para no quemar o echar abajo el lugar y la tercera para controlar el impacto.

Harry podría no haber tomado runas o aritmancia, pero desde la cacería horrocuxes y la obligación de aprender a levantar barreras protectoras, Harry había tomado todo ese conocimiento como pez en el agua, era una de las pocas cosas complicadas que se le daba bien y aprovechaba cualquier momento para sentirme mejor con su escaso conocimiento mágico en esa rama.

—Bien, bien. Solo esperemos no morir en esta trampa viviente —se dijo a sí mismo—. Veamos, veamos —se murmuró Harry ojeando sus notas—. Ayer quedé en la letra D, así que es hora de probar una gota de basilisco cooooon… —Harry ojeó el baúl de ingredientes de pociones y sonrió al ver el horrible hongo—:  _deadlyius_. Bien, perfecto, si no me muero ahora sabré que me irá bien en la misión.

» _Deadlyius, deadlyius…_  A ver —murmuró mirando el libro de plantas de pociones.

El _deadlyius_ es un hongo que se utiliza como ingrediente para la fabricación de pociones. Sus propiedades exactas son desconocidas, pero debido a su nombre, es posible que sea venenoso.

Maestros de pociones difieren en mucho de sus efectos, pero lo más común es que el  _deadlyius_  cumpla funciones explosivas, acidas y, tras pasar por el proceso de oxidación, curativas.

—… Esto se oye prometedor. Muy bien, Harry, ¿cómo se oxida un  _deadlyius_?

Fue una tarde larga y… explosiva.

* * *

Quizás fue producto del vapor del caldero, quizás estaba alucinando producto de ellos o realmente estaba soñando y se había quedado dormido, podría ser muchas cosas realmente, pero Harry estaba boquiabierto mirando cómo —tras la quinta explosión del jodido hongo—, este dejaba caer una sencilla gota de agua, era media amarillenta y olía a nada, cosa que le sorprendió porque el maldito hongo era apestoso.

Harry, con las manos temblorosas y negras producto del esfuerzo y limpiar el caldero, tomó la gota y la puso con mucho cuidado a la sangre de basilisco para luego correr al otro extremo del cuarto casi esperando la siguiente explosión.

« _Debió haberse visto cómico_ », pensó para sus adentros Harry quien se lanzó por los aires para situarse debajo del escritorio. Había trastabillado por todos los tarros en el suelo, la basura que se apilaba en un rincón y Harry comenzaba a sospechar que de alguna manera se volvió sintiente porque cada vez se escondía más en la oscuridad.

La magia hacia cosas graciosas de vez en cuando y Harry no iba a negar que ahora estaba saturando el ambiente de su pequeña oficina con toda su magia y la magia innata de diversos ingredientes.

El caldero donde tenía las dos gotas altamente inestables comenzó a sonar y Harry maldijo entre dientes.

Solo que las gotas solo hicieron eso: ruido, nada más. La tierra no cimbró en los pies del mago, el caldero no estalló y escondido entre la estantería y el escritorio, Harry podía ver desde su rincón semioculto que tampoco se había incendiado.

No fuego, no explosión, no caldero deshaciéndose por la toxicidad de los elementos dentro de este.

—¿Lo hice? —susurró Harry para sí mismo entre eufórico y extrañado. ¡Él era un asco en pociones!

« _¿Lo soy?... Recuerdo odiar con mi alma a Snape tras ese primero día y nunca le puse empeño, pero en sexto aprendí a hacer un par de pociones_ ».

No, Harry se negaba a pensar en ello. Pociones era algo que Snape le había hecho odiar, una de las pocas conexiones que Harry podría haber tenido con su madre, pero que el idiota se la había quitado por odio, pena, horror y deber.

Harry negó con la cabeza y decidió enfocarse en la tarea que tenía en manos. Caminó aún dudoso en dirección al caldero y allí vio la mezcla de sangre de basilisco y un hongo presumiblemente venenoso.

La sangre cambió de color, ya no era roja ni olía raro y la mezcla pequeña de ambos líquidos era más rosa pálido que otra cosa.

—Bien, bien —repetía Harry mirando dudoso la mezcla. ¿Serviría esto para los titanes? ¿Serviría en la piel de los humanos?

Harry miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que todavía era tarde, la luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero faltaban unas horas para que el cielo se tiñera de negro y las estrellas titilaran en lo alto.

—Hora de ver a los titanes —dijo decidido el mago mientras con mucho cuidado vaciaba las gotas en un vial más pequeño y se dirigía a la salida, no sin antes echarse un hechizo desilusionador y enmudecer sus pisadas.

Caminó al mismo árbol donde alzó la barrera y se apareció en la zona más lejana a la Muralla de Rose, Harry pudo observar la rotuna de la muralla y chistó los dientes antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar buscando un titán, la mayoría de ellos estaban apostados cerca de la Muralla de Rose, pero incluso así, el terreno estaba infestado de las bestias y pronto se encontró con uno de seis metros. El titán, al verlo, comenzó a caminar con un rostro extraordinariamente neutro pese a que su objetivo era claro.

Tenía características más masculinas y sus brazos eran extremadamente largos para aquel cuerpo, hecho que Harry consideró y esperó solo unos metros más antes de destapar el vial y ver si el titán salía corriendo.

No lo hizo, sí se pausó por unos escasos segundos antes de mirar a Harry y seguir su caminata en su dirección.

—Mierda —Harry miró alrededor y se apareció en el árbol más cercano y escalarlo con el equipo de maniobras, el titán siguió el sonido del desplazamiento y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección—. Mhm… Si abro el vial de sangre de basilisco aquí ese titán arrancará antes de que pueda verter una gota más de sangre...

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde apurándose entre su laboratorio —dormitorio— y el titán que no se movía del árbol pese a que Harry se iba por horas.

Fue sorprendente ver cómo poco a poco, a cada gota que Harry sumergía el comienzo de una poción, esta comenzaba a cambiar de color y no a rojo sangre como lo pensó en su momento, sino a un color más verdoso.

Extraño.

En la quinta gota de basilisco con la misma gota de esencia de  _deadlyius_ , el caldero explotó lo que significó a Harry tener que oxidar dos hongos para obtener dos míseras gotas y volver a estabilizar la sangre de basilisco.

El resultado perfecto se alcanzó cuando Harry tuvo veinte gotas de sangre de basilisco y tres gotas de esencia de  _deadlyius_ , quedaba poco tiempo para experimentar, apenas unos minutos más antes de que el sol se ocultara y Harry se apareció cansado entre tantos viajes, con el cabello más sucio y desordenado que nunca y manchas negras en su mejilla, ni qué decir de las quemaduras de segundo grado en una de sus manos.

Veinte gotas de sangre de basilisco y tres de esencia de  _deadlyius_  hizo que el titán se detuviera en tratar de alcanzarlo. Era aproximadamente un minuto en que el titán realmente lo vio y titubeo en agarrarlo cuando Harry supo que esto era lo que estaba buscando, él se encontraba en el piso a pasos de la bestia y no se movió en lo más mínimo hasta que el titán decidió que Harry era humano.

Casi un minuto era suficiente para reagruparse y escapar, era que el titán preferiría escoger a otra persona por sobre otra.

Ahora, a Harry solo le tocaba experimentar si la sangre de basilisco y  _deadlyius_  eran nocivas para el humano… Solo había una manera de saberlo.

—Una visita a la ciudad subterránea.

Harry se desapareció una vez más dejando al titán atrás, el mago no tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

El mago frunció el ceño y miró la mano del tipo que había capturado para la ocasión, era un conocido violador de niños en la ciudad y, a menudo, los secuestraba para venderlos en el mercado negro. La mano del hombre se había corroído un poco ante las escasas gotas, pero ese no era el problema, el mayor inconveniente de todo era que la sangre de basilisco seguía siendo altamente tóxica y terminó envenenando al pobre hombre, pese a que fue algo pausada su muerte (si el veneno de basilisco mataba en meros segundos, Harry no quería ni siquiera pensar en cuán rápido sería la sangre).

—Necesito otro agente estabilizador —masculló Harry con un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer en el sucio suelo del edificio abandonado.

Estaba oscuro, hacía frío acá abajo y era increíblemente húmedo, sin mencionar el hedor que tenía el dormitorio en el que estaban.

Harry estaba frustrado, él no era el mejor maestro de pociones, no era decente y esto comenzaba a incomodarlo, era más fácil explicar un  _perfume_  que una poción que tenías que destapar para que surtiera efecto, no era práctico pese a que era útil y por los daños vistos ahora: era altamente peligroso que estuviera destapado y, sobre todo, en zona de batalla.

—Piensa, Harry, piensa —se decía el mago mientras con la palma de su mano se golpeaba la frente.

Recordó a todos sus profesores de pociones, a Snape con su eterno desdén y cómo, cada vez que estaba delante de un caldero, parecía bailar entre ingredientes y mezcladores.

Recordó a Slughorn con su siempre catedrática manera de impartir clases, cómo sus ojos brillaban al ver ingredientes raros y cómo le explicaría a Harry para qué funcionaban cuando lo pillaba hurtando ingredientes en el invernadero de Hogwarts.

Recordó a Remus detrás de un caldero, siempre tranquilo y leyendo el libro mientras pausadamente hacía su trabajo, a Fred y George quienes unían sus cabezas y se murmuraban las propiedades mágicas de cada vial y trataban de dilucidar cómo crear sus bromas.

A Ginny, quien pese a no ser la mejor, sí podía hacer una excelente pomada para heridas producidas por las prácticas de quidditch y a Dumbledore, con quien había ido a buscar a Slughorn quien siempre le contó las maravillas del arte de hacer pociones.

Y luego vino, el inminente recuerdo de las ranas de chocolate y la primera tarjeta que Harry consiguió en su vida como mago. Pronto, la nostalgia consumió su cuerpo y Harry, sin siquiera pensar en qué estaba haciendo, llamó sus objetos personales del bolso de piel de moke que siempre andaba trayendo, de allí sacó su baúl y pronto se encontró rodeado de un montón de cachivaches, de viales rotos, pergaminos con apuntes de clases, su antiguo equipo de quidditch y un montón de tarjetas de los magos más importantes de todos los tiempos. Allí en la pila había como mínimo doce Dumbledores y pronto se vio tomando la tarjeta del viejo director de Hogwarts.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Albus Dumbledore es el actual director del colegio Hogwarts y es considerado por muchos el mejor mago de los tiempos modernos. Dumbledore es particularmente conocido por derrotar al mago oscuro Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo en la rama de la alquimia con su amigo Nicolas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore disfruta de…_

— _Espera…_  —Harry recordó esa escena como nunca, la de un Dumbledore en una destruida sala de estar con sangre goteando del suelo _—… Mhm… Sangre de dragón. Tiene doce usos, Harry, ¿lo sabías? Sirve para quitar manchas y lo descubrí de la manera más extraña, pero también sirve como agente curativo y..._

Sangre de dragón.

—¡Sangre de dragón! —gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo en su cabeza de caldero.

¡Los doce usos de la sangre de dragón!: limpia calderos, limpiador de hornos, agente curativo y el mejor de todos: repelente de plagas.

Harry metió todo al baúl nuevamente sin importarle cómo caía todo en su lugar y se apuró a su laboratorio. Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

—¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?! Esto ya no es gracioso, Harry, voy a echar abajo esta maldita puerta si no me la abres de una puta vez —llamaba Ferdinand desde el otro lado.

Harry parpadeo lentamente tratando de ubicar su mente.

—¡Harry! ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

El ruido solo lo hizo gruñir más fuerte y se levantó adolorido, su espalda sonó ante la posición y Harry gruñó ante el dolor punzante que tenía en su nuca y hombros. ¡Por Merlín que estaba cansado! Se sentía como la vez que se cayó de la escoba producto de un hechizo errante que lo golpeó sin querer.

—Va —respondió como pudo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. El caldero estaba frente a él igual que hace unas horas, Harry no sabía cuándo se durmió, pero las cosas seguían en su estado normal.

—¡HARRY!

—¡YA VA! —gritó de vuelta enojado el mago, pese a que le retumbaba la cabeza.

Harry buscó su varita tanteando sus antebrazos y luego los bolsillos de sus pantalones, cuando la encontró en el suelo, con un sencillo floreo mandó a limpiar y ordenar todo y procedió a ocultar parte de su laboratorio. Harry esperó hasta que nada más se moviera y caminó trastabillando hasta la puerta, todo en él pesaba, con su varita levantó uno de los hechizos y luego le quitó la llave a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza y ver a un enojado Ferdinand.

—¿Qué?

—¡Harry! —dijo alarmado el soldado quien cambió de expresión al mirarlo—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! Dios, Harry, no puedes hacer esto, qué...

—Lo hice —susurró entre feliz y agotado—, lo logré Ferdinand —murmuró mientras lo hacía pasar—, pero no hay suficiente para todos.

—¿Harry? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

El mago no perdió tiempo, solo comenzó a desvertirse mientras se alejaba de la puerta, dejando en el piso la ropa que se sacaba que tenía manchas de todo tipo y se cambió de ropa sin limpiarse mucho, tomó los restos de poción que había hecho ¿o fragancia? Ya daba lo mismo, que dentro de toda la locura de días encerrado se había tornado de color verde lima y olía un poco a bergamota.

—¿Harry?

—Solo sígueme.

—Ni siquiera estás en posición de estar de pie, Harry, te estás yendo para el lado. ¡Anda a acostarte! Mañana salimos y...

—Ferdinand por el amor a Gaia, quédate en silencio por cinco jodidos minutos, me revienta la cabeza y necesito que me acompañes. Ahora camina o te quedas atrás.

Harry apretó los viales en sus manos, solo había cuatro, era todo lo que había alcanzado a hacer por el momento y ahora no podía hacer más, estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera poder pensar en hacer más, pero cuatro no eran suficiente, incluso considerando eso el mago tendría que hacerlo funcionar y eso era lo más terrible: Harry tendría que priorizar vidas.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Harry? —preguntó Ferdinand cuando ya estaban lejos del edificio.

—Allí, experimentando, escabulléndome.

—¿Escabu…? ¿Por qué?

—Ferdinand, he estado trabajando con titanes que están al otro lado de la muralla y...

—¡¿Estás demente?! —cortó el amigo de Harry con un profundo grito.

—Si me dejaras terminar, bastardo, te diría que he hecho un descubrimiento, idiota, para de gritarme por todo, no tengo cinco años.

—No puedes hacer esas cosas solo. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiera ayudado y...

—Porque te pones como una gallina, ahora quieto, tenemos que arrancarnos por la muralla, necesito que veas algo.

Ferdinand lo siguió, no era la primera vez que Harry lo había forzado a salir de la Muralla de Rose para una de sus locas escapadas, pero sí era la primera vez que obligaba a Ferdinand a hacerlo en plena luz del día.

El campamento de la legión quedaba a quince minutos de un gran pueblo, estaban cerca de la salida por Karanese, no en el distrito mismo, pero en uno de los pueblos cercanos. Harry los llevó a la muralla más alejada de los pueblos y del edificio de la legión y pronto ambos comenzaron a escalar fijándose que no fueran vistos.

Una vez en lo más alto, Harry se dejó caer al otro lado y Ferdinand lo siguió a paso más tranquilo, ambos con los pies en la tierra caminaron a la explanada.

—¿Harry?

—Vamos a esos árboles de allá, necesitamos llamar la atención de algunos titanes. Anda, vamos.

Caminaron en silencio, pero apenas estuvieron a algunos metros de los árboles, entre arbustos y troncos apareció un titán de tres metros que los miró fijamente por leves segundos antes de echarse a correr.

—¡Arriba! —gritó Harry y Ferdinand le hizo caso sin siquiera dudarlo, acostumbrado a las parcas órdenes de Harry.

Cuando Ferdinand estuvo seguro en una rama, se fijó a su derecha donde pensó que Harry estaría, pero el idiota estaba en el suelo a pasos del árbol.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó histérico el subcapitán.

—Míralo, Ferdinand, míralo, Merlín… Realmente lo hice.

Y fue allí que el otro soldado se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo, su mano estaba extendida con algo en ella y el titán observó a Harry detenidamente antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el soldado en el árbol y caminó hacia él omitiendo por completo a Harry.

—¿H-Harry?

—... Los repele, realmente los repele.

Ambos no dijeron nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una actualización? ¡Qué sorpresa! Gracias por seguir leyéndome hasta estas instancias, este fanfic se ha vuelto increíblemente largo, pero creo que comienzo a ver el final :P.
> 
> Tengo un montón de escenas eliminadas de este fanfic y estaba pensando en subirlas porque me da pena eliminarlas así sin más xD. ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> En fin... Harry se ha puesto más osado, comienza ya a dar pistas de que algo no anda bien con él y pronto llegaremos a **THE BIG MOMENT**. Esa es la escena con la cual he estado peleando hace meses. Por otra parte, la trama comienza ya a avanzar y pronto alcanzaré el punto cúspide del manga. Doy el aviso de inmediato: me comenzaré a separar del canon poco a poco, por lo cual algunas cosas cambiarán xD.
> 
> Gracias por sus alternas y demás, estamos ya a fin de año, no puedo creer que haya pasado un año escribiendo este fanfic... Mhmn... ¿Tal vez merezca un capítulo especial? OOO: No lo sé, no me comprometo a nada.
> 
> Como siempre, sus comentarios, kudos, impresiones, suscripciones, bookmarks y demases son más que bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> -Derwyd


	24. Preparaciones

> «En tu relación con cualquier persona, pierdes mucho si no te tomas el tiempo necesario para comprenderla».  
>  —Rob Goldston,  _profesor_.

Levi llegó un día antes de partir a la misión, tal y como Erwin lo había estipulado. El niño que estaba a su cargo era, después de todo, un buen chico pese a ser bastante idiota en algunos aspectos. Eren comprendía la necesidad de trabajar en equipo, pero su determinación a menudo entorpecía algunas maniobras en conjunto, eso sin considerar que su habilidad titán resultaba ser un poco peligrosa dado que aún no sabían cómo controlarla.

—Capitán Levi —saludó uno de los tantos soldados en el establo. Levi solo asintió a modo de saludo y de reojo vio cómo su escuadrón se separaba unos segundos.

—Gracias —respondió el capitán mientras pasaba su caballo al soldado del establo quien pronto comenzó a alimentar y cuidar del caballo de Levi.

Eren, al parecer, quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos cosa que no le incomodaba, así que Levi ingresó a la base sin problemas y se fue en busca de Erwin para informarle que ya había llegado, dejaría a Auruo jugar el papel de capitán por un rato, que de algo sirviera el hecho de que al muy bastardo le gustaba copiarlo en todo.

La base de la legión estaba atestada con soldados, cada uno cumpliendo una función o supervisando que todo estuviera listo para mañana. A lo lejos, Levi pudo ver a Hange correr de un lado a otro con un estresado Moblit quien acarreaba papeles y quién sabe qué más, Dirk estaba en el comedor hablando con su escuadrón y pese a que no lo veía, Levi sabía que Mike estaba en el techo haciendo lo que él sabía hacer mejor: incomodar.

Él decidió seguir su camino sin cruzar palabras de más, la oficina de Erwin siempre era la misma, en el tercer piso con una ventana dando al exterior, era uno de los pocos lujos que el rubio comandante se daba ya que pasaba largas horas mirando documentos y tratando de conseguir recursos para la legión.

Levi llegó a la puerta del despacho de Erwin y, antes de siquiera tocarla, la miró fijamente, masculló entre dientes y sacó su paño blanco para proceder a colocarlo en la superficie y poner una barrera entre la cantidad absurda de polvo que había allí y la piel.

—¿Quién?

—Yo —respondió cansino el capitán.

—¡Ah! Levi, pasa. Justo estaba pensando en ti. ¿Llegaste recién?

—Tienes que decirle a alguien que limpie tu jodida puerta, Erwin, está asquerosa —contestó Levi sin pensar en la pregunta del comandante y sencillamente agitando su paño hasta quitarle todo el polvo que podía. Abrió y cerró la puerta con un movimiento fluido y caminó al escritorio del comandante sin siquiera saludarlo de manera más formal, Levi odiaba ese tipo de saludos que lo único que fomentaban era la inferioridad de los soldados.

—Lo haré cuando regresemos de la misión, ahora estamos más preocupados por otras cosas. ¿Trajiste la formación definitiva?

—Sí, iremos tres puestos más atrás que tú.

—Mhm… Interesante. ¿Eren demostró alguna habilidad en especial durante el entrenamiento?

—Ninguna, es un niño bastante común… Si tuviera que destacar algo en él es que tiene pelotas, no como el resto del ejército, aunque eso puede ser inconveniente a veces.

—¿A veces? —repitió Erwin en una sutil forma para pedirle a Levi que se explayara más.

Levi solo resopló un poco y asintió.

—No me queda duda que el mocoso quiere matar a los titanes y a cualquier cosa que los esté haciendo, pero le falta controlar y canalizar su energía, es de rápida acción y pese a que se nota que es medianamente inteligente y puede llegar a conclusiones correctas, él está más concentrado en destruir todo. He estado tratando de hablar con él para hacerle comprender que tiene que pensar con la mente fría, pero es un trabajo en proceso.

—Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera, esperemos que Eren se convierta en un soldado ideal luego de que le enseñes todo lo que tienes en tu arsenal. Es cosa de tiempo ahora.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

—No podemos apresurar mucho algunos procesos, Levi, y lo sabes. Eren es un adolescente que se dio cuenta hasta hace poco que tiene el poder de los titanes. Lo necesitamos estable, no demente.

—Lo sé, solo que es difícil controlar cada maldito factor de esta jodida sociedad. No creas que no he visto cómo lo miran nuestros mismos soldados, Erwin, tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca si queremos evitar que lo asesinen mientras duerme.

—Por eso lo tengo a tu cargo, confío en que lo mantengas con vida, la humanidad lo necesita con vida.

El silencio ominoso no se hizo de esperar luego de esa pequeña charla, pero pronto ambos hombres se pusieron a hablar sobre la formación, sobre cómo iba el abastecimiento y la duración de la misma.

Riesgos versus ventajas, era todo un gran tablero de ajedrez.

—Come y descansa esta noche. Mañana partiremos temprano.

—Tú también, no te quedes hasta noche pensando en los planes. A veces, las cosas tienen que pasar y no importa cuánto planees, algunas son incontrolables.

—¿Me hablas desde el conocimiento? —dijo Erwin sarcásticamente, pese a que sus ojos azules denotaban cuán serio era sobre los papeles en la mesa.

—Sí y apesta.

Levi no dijo nada más, se levantó de la silla en la cual se había sentado y caminó al comedor a servirse algo para comer, pero primero, se pasaría por la cocina y vería si efectivamente habían limpiado todo como correspondía.

Levi era conocido, después de todo, como un asesino de la limpieza y más les valía a los idiotas que estaban a cargo de la cocina haber limpiado todo.

—Capitán —saludaban algunos soldados al verlo pasar, Levi solo asentía y seguía caminando sin parar.

El comedor estaba lleno de soldados, distintos escuadrones, algunos hablaban animadamente, otros en silencio, era una mezcla de personas a la que Levi estaba acostumbrado y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina y vio a otros soldados que nunca antes había visto.

—¿Capitán Levi? —preguntó uno de los niños que estaba con un delantal y agitaba algo en la olla.

—¿Y quién mierda eres tú? —inquirió el mayor arqueando una ceja mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

Casi como si eso hubiera sacado del sopor al resto de los soldados, todos tomaron posición de saludo y comenzaron a presentarse formalmente.

—Akira Nijou, escuadrón de ataque C.

—Pol Bokori, escuadrón de ataque C.

—Colette Feraud, escuadrón de ataque C.

Y así fueron hasta el final. En la legión solo había cuatro escuadrones de ataque, el de Levi estaba considerado, el de Hange era otro y Mike tenía otro escuadrón de ataque y...

—Ustedes son el escuadrón de Harry —afirmó más que preguntó el mayor.

—Sí, capitán. Capitán Harry Potter.

—¿Y dónde está él? ¿Tirándose las bolas? ¿No debería estar aquí cocinando con ustedes? —preguntó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

Levi, aunque supiera una mierda de cómo cocinar y solo servía para limpiar y pelar papas, ocupaba también este tiempo para pasarlo con su escuadrón, era una buena manera de crear lazos y fortalecerlos.

—Capitán Potter no se siente bien, Capitán Levi. Ferdinand lo mando a la cama —informó uno de los soldados, Nijou.

—Hum... Bien, solo venía a ver si tenían la cocina hecha un chiquero, pero no es así. ¿Está todo en la barra limpio?

—Sí, capitán.

—Como sea, sigan en lo suyo.

Levi salió de la cocina sin mediar más palabras y caminó a la zona de comida para servirse algo y alzó la ceja sorprendido. Había carne en el menú y no solo aves de corral, sino pescado, vacuno y cerdo. Puré de papas, crema de zapallo* y legumbres, había de todo y en grandes cantidades, Levi no pudo evitar mirar más de la cuenta algunos platos que no conocía y se sirvió un poco de todo porque era curioso y quería saber a qué sabía cada plato.

Terminó escogiendo con un tipo de pez naranjo, crema de zapallo, puré de papa y varios pedazos de carne, todo le hacía abrir el apetito y olía bien.

—¿Cómo pudo la legión pagar por todo esto? —fue la pregunta que escuchó Levi cuando se fue a sentar con su escuadrón. Eld estaba ya masticando carne mientras gemía de placer.

—Por lo que hablé con Nanaba —contestaba Petra con una sonrisa mientras desmenuzaba el pescado—, capitán Potter movió unos contactos para darnos una buena cena. Esto es increíble, hace tiempo no comía pescado.

—Dímelo a mí, ¿qué tipo de ave es esta?

—Codorniz.

—Hombre, es exquisita. ¿Qué tipo de ave es una codorniz?

Fue una tarde amena que dejó a más de uno con el estómago lleno y satisfecho, Levi picó de todo un poco y si bien unas cosas no eran de su gusto, se las comió de todas formas porque no había manera que él dejara restos en su plato. Solo tenía que recordar no escoger lo mismo la próxima vez.

—Me iré a la cama. Petra, fíjate que Eren duerma en la celda dentro de un rato más, que no pase toda la noche con sus amigos.

El capitán no dijo mucho más, cada uno sabía que Levi no era la persona más sociable y el bullicio siempre le incomodaba, lo que no sabía su escuadrón es que Levi no se iría a su habitación a dormir, sino que haría una pequeña visita social a Harry el idiota quien se había, al parecer, enfermado a menos de 24 horas de salir a misión.

Lo bueno de ser capitán de escuadrón es que todos tenían habitación en el mismo piso, aunque el dormitorio de Levi siempre estaba más alejado del bullicio, solo había ocho capitanes en toda la legión y Hange gustaba siempre de estar en el primer piso, lo más alejada de zonas de peligro como cañerías de gas o tuberías de agua por sus locos experimentos, eso hacía muy transitable el pasillo de su habitación personal.

Con todo eso en mente, Levi sabía perfectamente a qué pasillo irse a buscar a Harry y supuso que era más análisis que otra cosa.

Harry disfrutaba de ver la naturaleza, así que eso erradicaba las habitaciones en dirección al oeste porque daban a la entrada de la propiedad y a los establos; otra cosa que Harry disfrutaba era la luz natural y ver el cielo en la noche. Solo dos habitaciones miraban en esa dirección cuando llegó al pasillo y se paró en la dirección sur del edificio.

Ambas habitaciones eran similares en tamaño y Levi supuso que solo tendría que tocar la puerta, total, siempre podría fruncir el ceño y caminar en otra dirección si las cosas no salían como él quería.

Levi alzó la mano y tocó la puerta pensando en las cosas que tendría que hacer mañana por la mañana. Al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó pasos y cosas caer para que luego girara la manilla de la puerta y con un sutil rechinido la persona al otro lado no era Harry.

Él se iba a disculpar medianamente —más como un «ah, eres tú» que otra cosa—, pero el rostro de la persona que abrió la puerta no era ningún capitán, es más, no recordaba a ese pobre idiota.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Levi apenas vio al otro hombre. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de la legión, cabellos algo revueltos, un aspecto algo cansado, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Capitán Levi —saludó el hombre apenas vio de quién se trataba que era. La posición de su saludo era impecable, erguida y fluida y, sin perder el tiempo, abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar—. Supongo que esto tiene que ver con la misión de mañana. Capitán Potter saldrá en unos minutos, iré a avisarle que está aquí.

Levi solo enarcó una ceja y miró como el muchacho se fue al cuarto personal de Harry y lo dejó a él en el despacho, lleno de cachivaches y con olores raros. Estaba más desordenado de lo que Levi estaba acostumbrado a ver y mucho más sucio de lo que podía soportar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—Capitán Levi —llamó el hombre cuando nuevamente entró al despacho—. Harry saldrá en unos minutos, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a descansar.

El chico no perdió tiempo en saludar nuevamente y salir de la habitación y Levi se quedó allí en medio del dormitorio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Una vez que Levi comprendió que estaba solo en el despacho, entró al dormitorio de Harry que estaba igual de desordenado que la otra habitación, pero por lo menos olía a limpio y la cama estaba tendida.

—¿Por qué demonios está todo tan jodidamente desordenado? —preguntó Levi de inmediato cuando Harry salió del baño con una toalla en el cabello secándose el pelo con frenéticos movimientos y pantalones de algodón.

—Buenas noches para ti también, Levi.

—¿Y qué hacía ese idiota aquí? ¿Te ayuda a restregarte la espalda, Potter? —preguntó nuevamente con sorna el capitán del escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

—Merlín como me duele todo —fue todo lo que Harry dijo y se tiró a la cama a plena vista y paciencia de un muy hastiado Levi—. ¿Todo bien camino acá?

—Harry —llamó cortante Levi.

—Experimentos y no insultes a Ferdinand, es mi segundo al mando. Ahora, ¿te sientas o vas a servir té? Muero por un té —hablaba Harry enterrándose en la almohada y dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

Levi frunció el ceño, pero de todas maneras se dirigió a la pequeña cocinilla que Harry tenía y comenzó a calentar agua y buscar las hojas de té.

—¿Día largo?

—Días largos, querrás decir. No he dormido en como cuatro días.

—¿Y qué te tuvo tan ocupado?

—Luego te lo diré. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el comedor?

—Un maldito buffet, Harry. Mañana los jodidos soldados van a rodar a Karanese.

—No seas quejica, todos merecemos una genial noche antes de enfrentar a la muerte. ¿Dónde está mi té?

—Tch. Quejumbroso y exigente —contraatacó Levi cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Harry restregaba su rostro agotado en la almohada. Al agua le faltaba un tiempo para hervir, así que Levi caminó a la cama y se sentó en ella y enterró sus dedos en el desordenado y húmedo cabello de Harry y presionó en la base de la nuca.

Harry gimió de placer y se retorció un poco, pero volvió a acomodarse girándose un poco para poder mirar bien a Levi de lado.

Ambos se miraron por escasos segundos y Levi frunció el ceño al ver las profundas ojeras que Harry tenía bajo sus ojos.

—¿Qué hacía el idiota aquí? —preguntó bajito el mayor.

—Me ayudaba con algo... ¿Por qué?

—Podría haberte ayudado a ordenar esta pocilga —dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño mientras arrojaba una mirada por la habitación.

Levi se negaba a contestar la anterior pregunta, no cuando Harry parecía querer dormir.

—¿Te quedas?

—No —contestó Levi tajante—. Mañana tenemos misión y tú siquiera estás para un revolcón.

—No seas tan estricto, quédate a dormir y nos levantamos una hora antes, no creas que no puedo ver esas ojeras, Levi. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste la noche?

—Ha pasado un tiempo. —Fue la diplomática respuesta de Levi.

El capitán se levantó cuando escuchó el chillido de la tetera y fue a apagarla. Levi se entretuvo por unos minutos buscando tazas y preparando el té, para cuando terminó, Harry estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa para dos con unas galletas y pan con miel, el favorito de Levi.

Ambos bebieron el té y comieron en silencio por unos momentos, sencillamente disfrutando el alejado sonido de los soldados, la tranquilidad del dormitorio de Harry y la engañosa sensación de paz que los embargaba a ambos en momentos así, Levi lo sabía porque la tensión de los hombros de Harry caía y él sabía —pese a que no debía— que Harry lo hacía sentir cómodo en estos escasos momentos.

—Es un buen chico, ¿cierto? Tiene problemas de ira, pero qué adolescente no los tiene —susurró Harry mientras rompía una galleta por la mitad y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —respondió Levi sin ceder más información mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Es obvio que se iba a ir contigo, Levi, no me creas que estúpido. ¿Qué opinas de él? —preguntó Harry moviendo la taza un poco, viendo cómo el líquido se iba de un lado hacia el otro.

—Impulsivo y obstinado —comenzó Levi—, pero sí… es un buen chico —Harry sonrió suavemente, pero no miró al mayor quien enarcó un poco sus labios y dijo sin poderlo evitar—: me hace recordar a alguien.

La mirada aguda de Harry llegó de inmediato.

—¡Ey!

—No dije nombres.

—No hace falta que lo dijeras, tú idiota. Lo tienes escrito en toda tu cara de… de… de idiota.

—Tch, qué elocuente, Harry.

—¡Allí está de nuevo! Esa maldita sonrisilla. ¡No creas que no la vi, Levi!

—Yo no me he reído.

— _Reírse_  no fue la palabra que ocupé, cabrón, fue sonrisilla, esa que siempre haces cuando intentas no reírte.

Levi no dijo nada más, incómodo con el nuevo juego de palabras que tenían, incómodo con la cercanía que sentía con Harry y sumamente incómodo con ese ajeno sentimiento de pertenencia que navegaba en todo su cuerpo.

La habitación de Harry que reconocía y no le molestaba tanto como en un comienzo, la cercanía física de masajes a la cabeza por jaquecas que ambos tenían de vez en cuando, tardes de té, bromas por doquier y tobillos que se rozaban por debajo de la mesa. Mucho de esto le hacía recordar a Isabel y a Farlan, la comodidad y cercanía que llenaba su ser cuando estaba con ellos, pero también le recordaba a Levi cuán distinto era todo esto, porque Harry ahora le sonreía travieso y señaló la cama de manera sutil y él ni siquiera dudo en sacarse el arnés, las botas, los pantalones y la camisa y hundirse en la cama a un costado de Harry, quejándose por lo bajo que tendrían que levantarse como a las cinco de la mañana para evitar problemas y solo escucharía la risilla de Harry en su hombro.

Pies helados, manos calientes y codiciosas que recorrerían el cuerpo del mayor, misma acción que hacía él con el cuerpo de Harry, recorriendo espalda desnuda y descansando en caderas cubiertas por fino algodón.

—Apaga la luz, Levi.

—No quiero quejas por la hora después.

Gruñidos que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, calor en la parte derecha de su cuerpo, aroma a jabón y cítrico, una de sus fragancias favoritas. Levi enterraría su nariz en el cuello de Harry para olerlo más, Harry sabía cuánto él adoraba el aroma a limpio.

Cabello húmedo, piernas que se enredarían en las del capitán y murmullos de cosas graciosas que para él no lo eran.

— _¿Sabías que la cafetería en Nedlay compra los mismos bollos que la cafetería de Trost? Ya decía yo que había comido esos bollos en otro lado._

— _Puede que me haya ido de Garrison, pero Anya sigue jodiéndome cada vez que me ve. ¿Es que no tiene vida?_

— _Uno de mis compañeros de equipo fue papá, a que no adivinas quién_.

O cosas que Levi nunca esperó decirle a nadie.

— _Cegatona decidió que lloriquear en mi hombro era la idea más genial desde que la humanidad inventó el limpia vidrios. Mi camisa se manchó con mocos, Harry, mocos. Jodidamente asqueroso._

— _Eld decidió molestar a Auruo y le escondió sus pañoletas para que dejara de imitarme, el muy idiota pensó que las mías eran las suyas cuando las vio secándose en el tendedero. Nadie toca mis cosas._

Y la ahora cada vez más común conversación que ambos tendrían cada vez que se juntaban:

— _Con esta misión fuera de las murallas sumo tres seguidas y eso significa días libres. Tendré tres días libres. ¿Quieres ir a Stohess o a Hermina?_

— _Stohess es mejor._

— _Bien, porque no quiero toparme con Gilbert como el otro día._

— _... No fue tan terrible._

— _Para ti será, porque cuando los fui a visitar otro día me acribillaron a preguntas._

Por un lado, Levi quería correr en la dirección contraria y no hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero una parte más oscura y amplia de él quería ser egoísta, esa era la misma parte que hacía volteretas con su estómago y lo dejaba casi sin aire.

Levi quería algo para él, solo para él, algo que solo él pudiera tocar, disfrutar, poseer e ir. Algo como lo que tenía con Isabel y Farlan, esa familiaridad silenciosa que viene tras años de hablar, pero también el secretismo y protección que venía con este nuevo tipo de… de… de  _relación_.

Nadie sabía que Levi y Harry eran amigos con derecho, que eran amigos, que disfrutaban sus días libres juntos, que tomaban té en las mañanas, entrenaban por las tardes e irían de compras juntos algunos días, compras como ir a la tetería Nox a comprar té o a la tienda de limpieza a comprar nuevos instrumentos para Levi.

Nadie sabía que Levi disfrutaba empujar a Harry a la pared o que disfrutaba el lento vaivén en la cama del menor y él mirando por lo alto, empinando y controlando pese a que los roles se habían revertido.

—Ahora eres tú el que está pensando en voz alta —susurró Harry bajito, para luego suspirar y acomodarse más, invitando al sueño a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Levi no dijo nada y solo lo apretó más a su lado para luego mirar al cielo.

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo aquí?

* * *

 

Cuando los ojos grises de Levi se abrieron, lo primero que apreció fue el sutil movimiento de la cortina. Harry tenía la costumbre de dormir con la ventana semiabierta, no tanto, pero lo suficiente como para que entrara el frío nocturno o la lluvia.

Él nunca supo por qué, Harry solo miraba el espacio con nostalgia y luego cambiaría el tema sin importarle cuán obvio estaba siendo y Levi paró de preguntar cuando aquellos ojos esmeraldas se teñían de dolor.

El ambiente estaba algo frío, pero no tanto como para dudar levantarse de la cama. Levi alzó su cuerpo y se deshizo del fuerte abrazo en el cual Harry lo tenía preso, caminó en dirección a la tetera y la volvió a llenar con agua antes de caminar al baño para poder darse una ducha.

Cuando se fijó en el reloj, se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana, ambos habían dormido por más de seis horas (un récord, para Levi) y eso significaba un cuerpo bien descansado y una mente más aguda.

Cuando Levi entró al baño, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus ojeras habían retrocedido, pero al asomarse a la habitación nuevamente, vio que las de Harry aún no cedían tanto como a él le hubiera gustado.

Lo dejaría dormir media hora más.

Levi miró la ducha de Harry, pequeña, pero limpia. Champú en un costado, aceites para suavizar el cabello —no que Levi los utilizara, su pelo era liso y ordenado por naturaleza—, jabón y aceites para el cuerpo, una de las cosas favoritas de Levi.

Champú, jabón y aceites para el cuerpo.

Se lavó tranquilamente, disfrutando el aroma cítrico del champú, maravillándose por el aroma a jabón que Harry siempre acarreaba y, al finalizar, esparciendo aceite en el cuerpo para que quedara aún más relajado y aromático.

A Levi le encantaban las cosas que olían bien, como la ropa recién lavada, el aroma a limón o a lavanda.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó Harry desde la puerta.

Él no pensó que se había demorado tanto, pero era evidente que la tetera comenzó a chillar y eso fue lo que despertó a Harry, quien sin importarle lo desnudo que se encontraba Levi, ingresó al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

El fuerte aroma a menta llegó a la nariz del mayor quien hizo un sonido plácido y se ganó a la izquierda de Harry a hacer lo mismo, solo que con el cepillo extra que Harry le tenía guardado en la gaveta del baño.

Era aceite de coco, bicarbonato y esencia de menta lo que ocupaba el menor para cepillarse los dientes y pese a que era algo dulce, Levi sentía la boca más fresca y limpia al terminar.

Ambos estaban en silencio, solo el sonido del cepillo contra los dientes se escuchaba, ambos mirando el espejo frente al lavabo. Harry fue el que escupió primero y se metió nuevamente a la ducha para sacarse el sudor de la noche.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno.

—Ok.

—No te duermas en la ducha.

—¡Solo pasó una vez!

—No grites, carajo. Despertarás a medio mundo.

—Pues deja de molestarme.

—Es una preocupación válida y lo sabes.

—Es una preocupación válida y lo sabes —repitió Harry en un tono más agudo, evidentemente molestando a Levi.

El mayor lo miró por unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos y caminar a la cocina.

—Bastardo. —Escuchó Levi decir a Harry por lo bajo a sus espaldas. El mayor solo sonrió con sorna.

La mañana pasó como la mayoría de sus mañanas: tomaron dos rondas de té, discutieron sobre qué té era mejor, comieron pan con miel y carne —algo que Harry había escondido para ahora—, disfrutaron de una tranquila rutina hasta que el reloj dio las 05:22 y Levi decidió que lo mejor era irse a sus aposentos por un momento antes de salir, por lo menos para cambiarse la camisa y alistar algunas cosas de último minuto.

Ambos ya estaban completamente vestidos con sus uniformes y Harry lo acompañó a la puerta del despacho.

—Espera —susurró Harry antes de que Levi se fuera a su habitación.

El otro soldado caminó decidido a su escritorio y sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido adentro, se detuvo por unos segundos y luego se giró para caminar en dirección del mayor con mirada decidida y sonrisa estreñida.

El hombre destapó el frasco y lo puso cerca del rostro de Levi quien se alejó un poco ante el repentino movimiento.

—¿Te gusta cómo huele? —preguntó Harry.

Levi frunció el ceño, pero de todas maneras se acercó a oler la fragancia.

Era un poco fuerte, pero olía a limpio y Levi se inclinó un poco más para olerla mejor.

—¿Qué es esto? —decidió preguntar en vez de dar una respuesta concreta, no era como si Harry no lo conociera como para saber que Levi adoraba los aromas limpios.

—Es para ti.

Y con un movimiento fluido que tomó por sorpresa a Levi, Harry esparció la fragancia en su cuello, nuca, muñecas y él ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Harry desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para esparcir un poco de la fragancia en su pecho. Tapó la pequeña botella y se la metió en la chaqueta.

Era impresionante, cómo este hombre solo hacía lo que se le antojaba con él sin dudarlo, Harry sencillamente movió a Levi como quería, abrochó su camisa y acomodó su pañoleta sin pestañear para luego asentir ante lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Levi inquieto, pero no dejó que dicha inquietud se traspasara en su voz.

—Anda, no seas niño. Te gusta y lo sabes. Ahora, te quedó un poco de fragancia en la botella, llévala contigo.

—¿Y por qué demonios querría yo ir con un jodido perfume a matar titanes, Harry? No seas demente.

—Solo llévatela —espetó el otro hombre furioso para luego cambiar de semblante a uno más sumiso. Eso hizo enarcar una ceja a Levi. ¿Qué demonios?— Solo hazlo, ¿sí? No pesa nada y… y realmente me sentiría mejor si lo llevaras.

Levi negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—No sabía que te estabas poniendo sentimental, Potter.

—Seguro, sentimental, solo lleva la maldita botella.

Eso hizo que el mayor frunciera el ceño y observara detenidamente a Harry. Así que no era sentimentalismo lo que había orillado al otro hombre a darle la maldita fragancia, ni tampoco porque insistía en que debía llevarla.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando regresemos. ¿Entendido?

—Ája. Primero tendrás que llegar acá —molestó Harry ahora más tranquilo.

—¡Pff! El que tiene que recordar no cagar sus pantalones eres tú.

—Tan romántico.

Harry abrió la puerta y en el momento que lo hizo, Levi paró de hablar y caminó sin mirar atrás, ya no había tiempo para relajarse, ahora solo quedaba la misión.

Hora de encontrar a su escuadrón.

* * *

 

Las puertas del distrito de Karanese eran similares a las otras puertas, a las de Shiganshina, a las de Trost, a las de Nedlay y a cualquier otro tipo de puerta que separaba a las murallas entre sí. Eran grandes, de un color distinto y con un amplio refuerzo militar.

—¿Por qué nos miran así?

—La desconfianza hace la diferencia, Eren.

Todos los soldados hablaban entre susurros mientras se acomodaban para salir, era un mecanismo para tranquilizarse, los minutos antes de partir siempre estaban llenos de ansiedad y tensión para todos. ¿Cuántos vivirían? ¿Cuántos morirían? ¿Cómo estarían las cosas afuera?

Eran eternas y reiterativas preguntas, pero que hacían pesar los hombros de cada uno de los presentes, porque todos sabían que alguien moriría hoy.

—¡Atención! —gritó Erwin desde el inicio de la caravana—. ¡Va a comenzar la 57ª expedición, solo esperamos la señal!

Todos guardaron silencio y la vista de Levi se paseó por otros soldados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> ## Glosario
> 
> **Zapallo** : en algunos países lo conocen como calabaza, calabacín, etc.
> 
> (o^艸^) ¿Quién leyó al Levi celoso? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ ¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! Pasaron varias cosas interesantes en este capítulo, ¿no lo creen? Levi está reconociendo y aceptando la rutina con Harry, Harry obligó a Levi a llevarse la fragancia ahuyenta titanes con él (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ y las cosas avanzan en la trama. Quiero decirles que ya tengo un final para esta historia, así que ya solo me queda escribir los últimos capítulos. Espero disfruten el resto del fanfic.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecería sus comentarios, suscripciones, kudoz, bookmarks y demases.
> 
> Espero leernos en el siguiente capítulo :D.
> 
> - _Derwyd_


	25. 57ª expedición

> «En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días».  
>  —Sealtiel Alatriste,  _editor y escritor_.

Harry lo sintió apenas salieron de la seguridad de la Muralla de Rose, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron como nunca, todo su cuerpo se tensó de manera casi inconscientemente y sus sentidos se agudizaron como nunca antes le había pasado desde que llego. Le recordó a Voldemort.

Algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente no está bien.

—¿Harry? —a su derecha, estaba el escuadrón de ataque de Harry que cabalgaba a paso semirápido como se requería en el plan.

Ferdinand miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido, oliendo la incomodidad del joven mago quien atrasó el tiempo de cabalgata por un minuto, Harry lo podía ver tan claro como el agua.

—Algo no está bien —fue lo primero que dijo el mago—. Esto no tiene sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Akira desde la parte trasera del pequeño grupo.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry—, pero no me quedaré a averiguarlo.

Justo en ese momento, por el flanco derecho se avistó una bengala color rojo y por delante —a escasos metros— otra más.

—¿Estamos siendo atacados ya?

—La idea de esta formación es que siempre estemos en plena visual de otro escuadrón, no tenemos que atrasarnos —argumentaba Ferdinand cuando Harry se atrasó un poco más en su cabalgata.

—No es ese el problema —se quejaba Harry sin saberse dar a entender—, es que… Algo no anda bien.

—Incluso si tus instintos te lo están diciendo —respondía Colette desde la parte trasera—, no podemos hacer nada.

Ninguno de los compañeros de escuadrón de Harry dudaba de la habilidad del mago para oler el peligro, el problema es que ni el mismísimo Harry sabía lo que tenían que luchar.

—Procedamos con extremo cuidado.

—Esto apesta.

Comenzó como una lluvia de bengalas en el cielo, rojas y negras. A lo lejos, el escuadrón de Harry escuchó los gritos de furia del escuadrón F.

—¿Intervenimos? —preguntó Ferdinand mirando cómo a lo lejos soldados caían víctimas de un titán aberrante.

—No.

—¿Pero por qué, capitán? —preguntó angustiada Lila ante la carencia de acción por parte de su capitán.

—Porque esas son las órdenes, solo podemos inmiscuirnos cuando el titán pasa la formación. No podemos romperla. —Por el tono de voz de Harry, era evidente que él tampoco estaba feliz con esa exigencia.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces?

—No resistirán mucho, así como van —informaba Akira desde la parte de atrás de la cabalgata.

—Cuando el titán pase, quiero que Lila lance la bengala informando titanes por este flanco. Ferdinand y Akira se encargarán del titán, no quiero casualidades, ocupen la formación de tierra.

—¡Entendido! —fue el coreo que llegó tras las palabras del mago.

Lila pronto comenzó a alistar la bengala, a lo lejos Harry veía cómo poco a poco comenzaba a caer el escuadrón de reconocimiento de ese flanco y suspiró tratando de ahogar la sensación de incompetencia que comenzaba a retorcerse sin piedad en el estómago del capitán.

—¡Mirna! —gritó Ferdinand cuando el último soldado fue consumido por el titán de 7 metros a la izquierda.

—¡Formación defensiva!

Fueron unos tensos minutos en el flanco izquierdo, pero el escuadrón de Harry se dividió en dos con Ferdinand y Akira encargándose del titán mientras los otros se quedaban atrás como defensa y escuadrón extra de apoyo.

El corazón de Harry latía despiadado en su pecho al ver cómo los amigos y compañeros que quería se enfrentaban a una bestia comehumanos.

La bengala que disparó Lila se alzó por los cielos señalando el ingreso del titán aún más al centro de la formación. Los minutos se extendieron por lo que parecieron eones, ambos, Akira y Ferdinand, se bajaron de los caballos y se separaron: uno sirviendo como carnada de titán mientras el otro atacaba por la espalda.

Harry miró todo sin perder de vista ningún movimiento, listo para la emergencia y ninguno respiró tranquilo hasta que Akira cortó el cuello del titán y vieron vapor salir del cuerpo de la bestia.

—Voy a mandar una bengala verde, capitán —dijo aliviada Lila.

—Espera. —Cortó Harry de manera inconsciente.

—¿A qué? —Preguntó dudoso Pol desde la izquierda.

—Ve tú a comprobar al grupo que venía detrás de nosotros —ordenó Harry en dirección a Pol—, pero solo a ese grupo —clarificó para mirar a Lila—. Tú ve a ver el grupo de la derecha; Colette, al grupo de adelante; Ferdinand, ve al grupo de la izquierda, si les preguntan que qué hacen allí, díganles que solo están comprobando la formación. Devuélvanse de inmediato.

El grupo de partió fácilmente y Harry los miró partir desde el centro con Akira.

—¿Capitán? —preguntó dudoso Akira al lado de Harry.

—Solo es algo que se me ocurrió mientras los veía pelear.

Harry cabalgó más lento, ejemplo que fue seguido por Akira. Quince minutos después, los cuatro soldados habían vuelto al punto original, todos con rostros pálidos y agitados.

—¿Y? —preguntó Harry ansioso.

—Nada. Exterminados —respondió tenso Ferdinand.

—Lo mismo

—Igual en el ala sur.

—Nada al este.

—¡Pero si no hemos visto ningún titán aparte de ese!

—Este flanco está destruido, lo mejor sería apilarnos más al centro.

—No —fue la categórica negación de Harry, paró en un suave movimiento a Bia y sacó el mapa que le fue entregado a todos los capitanes—. Tenemos que pensar más allá de esta situación.

—Harry, no podemos pararnos aquí, estamos en medio de territorio titán y hay personas que dependen de nuestro movimiento —regañó Ferdinand en lo alto de su caballo.

—Esto no tiene sentido, Ferdinand y no arriesgaré a ninguno de ustedes por un plan medio construido. Es cierto que esta táctica es buena, pero es muy pronto para averiguar las habilidades de Eren y tapar la brecha en una muralla cuando él siquiera sabe manejar el poder. No. Ahora, por dónde han atacado más constantemente los titanes.

—Ala derecha.

—¿Señales de aberrantes?

—Uno por este flanco, los otros cuatro por la derecha.

—Todos estos escuadrones ya no existen —murmuró Harry para sí mientras tachaba a todos los escuadrones aledaños al suyo, por otra parte, tachó por seguridad los flancos más cercanos a los avistamientos de los aberrantes, era más por precaución que por información concreta, Harry sabía que habrían bajas en esta expedición y era lo más sensato considerar la baja en números.

—Nos mantendremos en la misma posición y perderemos un poco la visual, pero aun así seremos capaces de ver las señales y seguir la expedición. Smith quiere que lleguemos a este bosque —dijo Harry apuntando el espacio que tenía unos árboles escasamente dibujados— y lo rodeemos, aunque eso no tiene sentido. Ahora nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Ferdinand, vas atrás con Colette y Pol. Yo me llevo a Akira y Lila. Lo más probable es que los ataques vengan frontales, ustedes serán el escuadrón de apoyo. ¿Dudas?

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó indeciso Ferdinand en un profundo suspiro. Ninguno de los soldados se bajó de los caballos, pero Harry estaba firmemente protegido en el piso entre los caballos de sus compañeros con la visual cortada desde el exterior.

—Es lo mejor. —Contestó el mago serio.

—Está bien, está bien. —Fue la tensa aceptación que Harry recibió del subcapitán.

Harry volvió a montarse en Bia y se ordenó un poco, respirando profundamente y sintiendo con toda la fuerza la sensación de desesperación y abandono. Harry acababa de condenar a personas con esta arriesgada jugada, pero él era, ante todo, un luchador y si su instinto gritaba por un poco de lejanía, pues eso es lo que haría, aunque le doliera al final.

El mago miró fijamente hacía adelante y suspiró dándose valor para después emprender camino y avanzar hasta donde suponía era el punto de encuentro. Ferdinand se separó del grupo tal y como lo solicitó, solo unos metros más atrás y pronto el escuadrón comenzó a avanzar a paso acelerado, tratando de cerrar la brecha que Harry había hecho de manera rápida y eficaz.

Cabalgaron por lo que parecieron horas, el cuerpo de Harry cada vez se sentía más tenso y, a la vez, podía sentir el ambiente completamente tenso, la paranoia lo perseguía sin tregua. Hace unos minutos el capitán había visto una bengala negra por el flanco derecho y eso solo podía significar titanes aberrantes.

No fue ni cinco minutos más cuando el bosque comenzó a parecer más grande y poco a poco Harry pudo reconocer a lo lejos personas por sobre las ramas y titanes bajo ella.

—Estén preparados para defenderse, tomen la formación inicial —ordenó Harry mientras ajustaba la postura que tenía sobre el caballo y repasaba por una última vez el equipo de maniobras—. ¡Nuestro objetivo es subir con nuestros compañeros y descansar mientras escuchamos órdenes! ¡No quiero bajas!

—¡Sí, capitán!

Rodear a los titanes resultó ser un poco más difícil de lo que el mago pensó en un comienzo, incluso con la ayuda de los soldados que estaban en aire, había aberrantes que entorpecían la subida de su escuadrón lo que llevó a una pelea tendida y agotadora para subir a Lila y a Pol.

—¡Akira, sube de una jodida vez!

—¡Sube tú primero! —gritó como respuesta el soldado.

—¡Ya basta de pendejadas ustedes dos, solo suban de una puta vez!

A Harry siempre le incomodaba subir primero que el resto de su escuadrón, él siempre podía reaccionar más rápido o utilizar magia como defensa, pero sus compañeros eran muggles que solo poseían sus habilidades y él ya había sufrido pérdidas por querer confiar en ellos. El punto era que Akira y Colette eran igual de obstinados que el mago a la hora de seguir órdenes, para ellos, era Harry el indispensable y, por ende, era Harry quien debería siempre subir primero.

Esta vez no había tiempo para dudas, no si el mago quería a todo su escuadrón vivo.

Con certeros y fluidos movimientos, Harry se hizo paso entre un mar de brazos gigantes, dientes filosos y ojos enormes. El mago no dudó en utilizar sus espadas mientras se hacía paso, cortando manos, ojos o nariz incomodando a los titanes con la poca visual y vapor que emanaban sus cuerpos para recuperarse.

Harry pisó el tronco del árbol y comenzó su ascenso rápidamente hasta donde Lila se encontraba hablando con otro soldado. Pronto, y para el alivio del mago, Colette y Akira comenzaron también su ascenso sin problemas.

—¿Estado de la misión? —preguntó Harry sin perder el aliento y caminando al soldado que estaba hablando con Lila.

—Comandante Erwin nos solicitó quedarnos aquí y distraer a los titanes, capitán Potter —respondió el aludido.

—¿Y el capitán de este escuadrón?

—Tres ramas más atrás. —El soldado apuntó la dirección y Harry no perdió el tiempo y voló hasta el hombre.

—Potter.

—Erikson —saludó Harry sin perder el tiempo—. ¿Por qué están apostados aquí?

—Comandante Erwin dividió al grupo, nosotros nos tenemos que quedar afuera, no sé el motivo.

Fue todo lo que le pudo decir el soldado y Harry no preguntó más, sencillamente regresó a la rama donde estaba su escuadrón y se movieron a otra un poco más alejada, pero logrando atraer la atención de otros titanes.

De reojo, Harry pudo apreciar que había varios soldados apostados en una rama, algunos sentados, otros de pie mirando en dirección a donde se suponía tenían que llegar los siguientes escuadrones, pero hasta ahora, solo el escuadrón de Harry había regresado y la mirada de desesperanza de algunos soldados lo hizo morderse la lengua.

—¿Capitán? —preguntó Ferdinand sin tener que decir nada más que un dudoso reconocimiento de la presencia del mago.

—Tengo que ir al interior del bosque —susurró Harry a sus compañeros de escuadrón—. Smith nos quiere afuera, pero eso solo aleja a los titanes del centro.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry revolviendo su ya desordenado cabello—, pero es algo que tengo que saber, tengo que irme.

Akira y Ferdinand miraron a Harry con el ceño fruncido, juzgando cada mínima mueca o movimiento que el mago estaba haciendo para así encontrar lo que sea que estuvieran buscando en él. Harry lo sentía en sus huesos y en la manera que toda esta misión lo incomodaba, algo lo tenía inquieto y no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse en una maldita rama y esperar a que las cosas se aclararan o solucionaran por sí solas.

No. Harry no era así y por Merlín que nunca lo fue (quizás por eso se metía en la mitad de los problemas que conseguía).

—Harry, sabes que si haces lo que quieres hacer te llegará una queja formal, ¿cierto? Estás rompiendo las órdenes —negó con la cabeza el subcapitán.

—Él tiene razón —respondió Akira con un profundo suspiro—, no es lo que nos pidieron hacer.

—Ustedes no entienden —masculló entre dientes el mago.

—No —clarificó Colette con un profundo suspiro—, no te entendemos ni un poco. ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa súbita necesidad de ir en contra de las reglas, en contra del plan?

—No es la primera vez que lo haces hoy —se quejó frustrado Ferdinand mientras revolvía sus cabellos— ¿O es que crees es normal que hayas roto las normas y nos hayas puesto en peligro a todos?

—No lo hice con esa finalidad y lo saben —exclamó ya enojado Harry—. Nunca, y escúchenme bien —enunciaba enfáticamente el mago—, nunca haría un movimiento para ponernos a todos en peligro. En ese momento creí y creo fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

—Chicos —interrumpió indecisa Lila—, yo... Capitán, ¿realmente tiene que ir? —fue una pregunta entre inocente y estúpida que hizo a Harry reír y a Ferdinand bufar enojado.

—Por supuesto que no  _tiene_  que ir —espetó frustrado Ferdinand a la mujer—, él  _nunca_  tiene que ir a buscar problemas, joder, Lila, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan densa?!

—Ella no conoce tanto a Harry como nosotros, Fer, dale un respiro —agregó con un profundo suspiro Akira.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema con este loco! —siguió hablando Ferdinand en su frustración.

—¡Ya basta! —espetó Harry furioso encarando a su amigo—, no botes tu enojo con Lila, ella no tiene la culpa y lo sabes. Ahora, necesito que se queden aquí y yo...

—¡No! —negó el subcapitán moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho—, no irás a ninguna jodida parte, sobre todo sin respaldo. Comandante Erwin nos pidió estar aquí y aquí nos quedarem...

Ferdinand siquiera alcanzó a terminar su estamento cuando el grito resonó por todo el bosque atrayendo no solo la atención de toda la legión, sino que de los mismísimos titanes. Un grito de desesperación y Harry sabía muy bien que eso no significaba nada bueno.

Harry siquiera terminó a que el grito finalizara cuando se giró a Ferdinand y dijo las temidas palabras:

—Quédate aquí y cuida al escuadrón —el tono de voz de Harry era estricto a su subcapitán. Ferdinand solo pudo balbucear por medio segundo cuando Harry se marchó a toda máquina entre los árboles buscando el origen del ruido.

—Harry, ¿qué? ¡HARRY! —gritó entre sorprendido y enojado el hombre—. ¡HARRY VUELVE AQUÍ, TÚ HIJO DE PUTA! ¡HAAAAAARRYYYY!

Los gritos de Ferdinand sorprendieron al resto del escuadrón quienes estuvieron pendientes del grito y el súbito movimiento de los titanes, todos vieron asombrados cómo Ferdinand gritaba a la ya pequeña figura de su capitán improperios para luego patear con todas sus fuerzas el tronco del árbol.

El cuerpo completo de Ferdinand temblaba de ira y su puño dolía como el demonio producto de su exabrupto.

—¿F-Ferdinand? —susurró insegura Colette.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —dijo el aludido escupiendo las palabras una por una.

—P-pero, capitán Harry se fue y el resto de la legión.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —dijo el subcapitán, esta vez más contrito—, porque eso es lo que pidió nuestro capitán.

• ✧ •

Harry podía escuchar los fuertes pasos de los titanes algunos metros delante de él. Pese a ser criaturas que muy de vez en cuando corrían —dependía mucho de su clasificación o porte—, una manada de titanes comenzó a correr empequeñeciendo la distancia en pocos minutos, yéndose directamente a la zona donde había provenido el grito. A lo lejos, Harry pudo divisar vapor alzándose por los cielos y el sentimiento de descontento y molestía se acrecentó en su estómago.

Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando y el solo hecho de no saber estaba comiéndoselo vivo. Harry apresuró el paso quitándole importancia a tener que usar más gas del que correspondía (total, siempre podía rellenar su galón con aire comprimido).

Estuvo a unos pocos metros de ingresar al claro cuando decidió descansar en una rama y analizar lo que estaba viendo: titanes, titanes que se estaban comiendo a otro titán. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Estaban rábidos sacando la piel, rompiendo huesos y consumiendo la carne que siquiera le prestaban atención a los soldados que caían como guillotinas por sobre los cuellos de las bestias e, incluso así, no movieron ningún músculo en dirección a ellos.

Era todo tan frenético que Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando sorprendido la escena ante sus ojos.

Nadie estaba en peligro, por lo que podía apreciar, pero sí sabía —porque a la distancia podía verlo— la frustración en el rostro del comandante y Levi.

Algo no andaba bien.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró con mayor detalle a las personas sobre las ramas: Smith, Levi, Mike, Hange, algunos otros soldados que reconocía de vista, pero no Eren. ¿Dónde estaba Eren? ¿Dónde, dónde? ¿Por qué él se sentía tan frenético al no ver al chico? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal en él? No necesitaba agitarse, necesitaba pensar. La señal de retirada fue dada, pero Harry no quería ni podía retirarse hasta encontrar respuestas.

Por sanidad más que por comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry se alejó un poco del lugar para buscar al adolescente, pero lo que vio fue una señal verde en el cielo ¿qué demonios? Luego, casi como respuesta, otra bengala verde se alzó entre los árboles medio oculta, hecho que hizo fruncir el ceño del mago y lo hizo moverse en dirección de la segunda señal casi por inercia. Por instinto, se retrasó unos minutos en aparecer en la zona de la llamada, pero cuando llegó, Harry sintió el corazón caerse a sus pies porque sintió un estallido y luz cegarlo todo por unos segundos y allí, en medio de los árboles, apareció un titán dónde antes no lo había.

« _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Dónde?! Piensa, Harry, piensa, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡No tienes respaldo!_ », se gritaba a sí mismo el mago, mas él ya se encontraba avanzando cuando escuchó el grito de otro soldado:

—¡La titán hembra!

—¡Esta vez la mataré! —Harry reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado, era la voz de Eren cuando estaba enojado.

—¡No puedes!

La titán comenzó a correr en dirección al escuadrón de operaciones especiales y Harry apresuró su propia marcha para no quedar atrás, por lo que podía ver ya estaban menos un hombre y Levi no estaba a la vista.

—¡… máxima velocidad! —fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar Harry en su batalla por alcanzar al equipo.

Por primera vez, el mago estaba priorizando velocidad por sobre piruetas, algo en ese titán no estaba bien. El mago decidió que lo mejor era estar en las alturas que en la parte baja donde todos podían verlo.

—Mierda, mierda —maldijo el mago entre dientes, las estrategias no eran la especialidad de Harry y al ver al grupo separarse supo de inmediato que tendría que priorizar.

Eren se adelantó por unos cuantos metros, lo que dejó al resto del escuadrón de Levi atrás, todo en la situación estaba incontrolable, Harry no sabía a quién mirar, pero sabía que tenía que actuar porque su piel estaba sensible y eso era solo una señal de algo: peligro, peligro inminente.

Todo pasó muy rápido para el angustiado cerebro de Harry, de repente estaba viendo a un escuadrón organizado y decidido cuando todo se fue a los mil demonios incluso cuando la titán hembra estaba recuperándose.

La bestia no había dudado en masticar parte de un soldado casi por la mitad, un soldado que Harry conocía porque más de alguna vez había acompañado a Levi cuando entrenaban juntos: Eld.

—¡ELD!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ahh! —gritó la mujer distraída.

Harry lo vio casi en cámara lenta, la intención de la hembra titán en la mujer y él siquiera dudó en dejarse caer.

—¡PETRA!, ¡SUBE, DE INMEDIATO! —gritó un hombre de atrás—. ¡PETRA! ¡AHORA!

Harry no tenía tiempo, no lo tenía, no alcanzaría a bajar a tiempo.

« _Mierda, mierda_ », se maldecía en su cabeza mientras se regañaba por lo que iba a hacer.

— _Protego totalum_ —la varita de Harry se sintió como siempre en su mano: liviana, poderosa y comprensiva.

Harry siquiera recordó cómo hizo los movimientos para el hechizo, pero lo que sí supo es que incluso con este, la chica, Petra, recibiría parte del impacto del golpe, no había manera de protegerla completamente con tan poco tiempo. Harry vio cómo la titán la pisaba en el árbol provocando que la mujer escupiera sangre y se deslizara poco a poco hasta caer.

Harry agradeció que la chica estuviera cerca del suelo, porque un segundo impacto sería aún más letal en su actual estado.

Él decidió bajar a tomar a la chica y llevarla a las alturas, Eren estaba más lejos de lo que esperó en un comienzo y el otro soldado estaba enfrascado ya con la titán hembra en una especie de duelo unilateral donde el otro hombre salió despedido con una simple patada.

El mago vio sorprendido cómo Eren regresó a la escena y, ante sus ojos, el adolescente cambió su forma de ser humano a titán gritándole furioso a la otra bestia. Harry no perdió el tiempo en ver esa batalla, la mujer entre sus brazos necesitaba ayuda urgente por lo complicado de su respiración.

—Aguanta, aguanta —decía Harry en voz alta mientras subía aún más entre los árboles. Si quería que la chica tuviera una oportunidad, necesitaba hacer un poco de magia y no quería explicar por qué estaba pinchando a la chica un «un palito».

Todo se sentía mal en ella, era como estar cargando una muñeca rota y eso hizo estremecer a Harry, él no tenía ni idea de muchos hechizos curativos, solo los que había aprendido hace unos años, y si bien ahora sabía más que cuando se fue del mundo mágico, tampoco era un experto sanador. La lucha de los titanes se escuchaba a lo lejos y Harry medio le prestó atención.

—Ok, ok, piensa, Harry, piensa —se hablaba para poder tranquilizarse—.  _Natura sanat*_  —enuncio Harry con voz firme y dedos apretados en su varita de acebo.

Era un sencillo hechizo para reconocer las heridas y pronto, casi como si siempre estuvo en conocimiento de Harry, él supo cuál era el daño de Petra: tres costillas rotas, una perforando el pulmón, los riñones estaban fallando y múltiples huesos rotos.

Su atención estaba dividida entre Eren y la titán, pero no podía sencillamente dejar morir a la chica y Eren estaba dando la pelea.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo que él tenía que hacer? ¿Por dónde partir? ¿Debería el alejarse de Eren?

« _No_ », se dijo a sí mismo, necesitaba poner a salvo a Eren primero, esa era la prioridad de todos. Estabilizarla, Harry necesitaba estabilizarla lo suficiente como para rescatar a Eren y luego volver a por la muchacha.

— _Parte por el comienzo, Harry. ¿Por dónde más quieres comenzar? Tienes que ser objetivo y pensar qué es lo más importante, sino, lo único que haces es tupirte por la ansiedad._ —Esas eran las palabras de Hermione que llegaron resonando con nuevo ahínco. La situación no tenía nada que ver con la tarea de transfiguraciones, pero sí ayudaba.

¿Qué era lo más grave?: el pulmón perforado.

Primero tenía que sacar la costilla del pulmón perforado o si no, no lo podría sanar.

El grito de un titán pelear hizo que los ojos de Harry cayeran hacía abajo, la forma titán de Eren seguía peleando con la del otro titán y no sabía cómo podía omitir el estremecimiento de la tierra en sus pies (incluso desde las alturas) o el hecho de que Harry no estaba allí  _solo_  para curar a esta pobre mujer, sino que también para ayudar a Eren.

— _Experientia docet_ , Harry,  _experientia docet*_  —se dijo Harry a sí mismo en latín y en voz alta.

No tenía la poción crece huesos, así que no podía separar las costillas, lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarla del pulmón y curarla.

—Ok, ok —se decía a sí mismo el mago tratando de no entrar en pánico—. Esto no es una despartición, así que no necesito esencia de díctamo. Necesito reposicionar el hechizo. Eso lo puedo hacer, tiene que ser más fuerte que el hechizo  _episkey_. Ok, Harry, ok, tú puedes hacerlo. Madam Pomfrey te enseñó este hechizo útil en sexto año, uno que puedes hacer tú solo y... Morgana y Merlín, Ok… Ok… Respiro, Respiro —Harry trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, cerró sus ojos y pensó por unos segundos.

— _Tergeo_ —susurró el mago para limpiar la sangre que cubría a la soldado—,  _anapneo_ —siguió el hechicero cuando la chica comenzó ahogarse con su propia sangre. Las vías se limpiaron de inmediato y eso le sirvió a Harry para comprar un poco más de tiempo y pensar en el encantamiento que quería hacer.

« _Los encantamientos, como el 'vulnera sanentur' no requieren movimientos estrafalarios, solo una voz pausada y que sean acompañados por el canto_ ,  _ok, yo puedo hacerlo»_ , se animaba Harry en su mente.

Con la varita posicionada lo más firme que podía en el pecho de la mujer, Harry pronuncio claro y lo más tranquilo posible:

— _Cessante causa_ —comenzó lo más firme posible el mago—,  _cessante causa, cessante causa._

El movimiento de varita de Harry era lento, casi como acariciando la caja torácica de la soldado, su pulso mágico era bajo para así no afectar con su magia a la muggle, lo que menos quería Harry era darle un shock mágico.

El silencio del bosque le ponía los pelos de punta al mago.

Los quejidos de la mujer hicieron a Harry pausar en un momento, pero decidió no parar hasta que sanara la costilla rota. Se concentró solo en esa costilla y trató de no pensar en cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para no adormecer a Petra.

Por lo menos, cada vez que ella emitía un quejido, Harry sabía que estaba viva.

Siguió así por minutos hasta que el capitán escuchó un sonoro «crack». Sus movimientos se detuvieron rápidamente y miró asustado a la mujer.

Ella seguía respirando. Tembloroso, Harry murmuró nuevamente el hechizo para saber las heridas de la mujer:

— _Natura sanat_.

Una costilla rota, dos resentidas; un pulmón perforado, pero sin costilla incrustada en él; múltiples hematomas, múltiples huesos rotos, riñones seguían fallando.

Harry tenía que curar el pulmón y los riñones:

— _Restitutio ad integrum_  —dijo el mago, cada vez más confiado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Repitió el hechizo una segunda vez en la zona torácica y pasó a la parte baja de la mujer. Con cuidado, Harry la dio vuelta para acceder a la espalda y volvió a lanzar el hechizo.

— _Tergeo_.

— _Sublata causa, tollitur effectus*._

— _Natura sanat_.

— _Restitutio ad integrum._

— _Tergeo_.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, lanzado hechizo tras hechizo, encantamiento tras encantamiento, pero cuando por fin pudo realizar un último hechizo de diagnóstico, Petra estaba estable en su gravedad y respiraba más tranquila. Las mejillas de la mujer habían adquirido un tono más rojizo y pese a los diversos hechizos, la camisa blanca de la soldado ahora estaba teñida de carmesí.

Harry dejó salir un profundo suspiro, aliviado, y pudo descansar su cuerpo en la base del tronco y miró a la mujer recostada que daba cortas inhalaciones mientras la fiebre comenzaba a mostrarse en sus mejillas.

El mago limpió el sudor de su frente y cerró los ojos por un segundo (o lo que él creía era un segundo). Para cuando los abrió, Harry pudo sentir con plena fuerza la pesadez de su cuerpo, los calambres en sus manos producto de sujetar tan fuertemente su varita y el ardor en sus ojos. Petra seguía respirando agitadamente, él seguía agotado y su núcleo mágico resintió tanto estrés y uso en tan poco tiempo, fue allí cuando el joven mago comenzó a mirar a su alrededor que inhaló con terror.

—¡Mierda! —espetó furioso—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡De todos los putos días para desmayarme por agotamiento mágico! —se puso de pie de un momento a otro sin importar lo mareado que se sentía ni las náuseas que le llegaron al pararse tan repentinamente, sino que miró exaltado todo a su alrededor: estaba atardeciendo.

No, este no era el momento adecuado para entrar en histeria, Harry tenía que pensar, pensar muy bien qué hacer.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse a sí mismo y pensar en alternativas de regreso porque no había manera que podría ingresar apareciéndose en su departamento en Stohess y mucho menos cuando Petra estaba en estado tan delicado.

Su aparato de maniobras no recibió ningún daño, pero no podía decir lo mismo que el de Petra. Harry frunció el ceño y lo que hizo fue sacar los galones de gas y botar el aparato de la mujer, lo único que lograría cargando tanto peso era agotarse más temprano y complicar la situación si Petra despertaba y preguntaba que por qué Harry estaba moviendo todo como si pesara nada.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry se aseguró en dejar a Petra pegada en la rama donde estaban, lo cual permitió que pudiera descender sin preocupaciones. El bosque estaba en completo silencio y solo se podía escuchar el trinar de algunas aves.

Harry decidió que lo mejor por hacer ahora era caminar por alrededor y tratar de buscar a un caballo rezagado. Tal vez Bia todavía estaba con vida y lo estaba esperando en algún lugar. Con su varita en la mano, Harry caminó sin temor a encontrarse con titanes. Llevó su mano libre a su boca y comenzó a chiflar.

—Vamos, vamos —se quejaba en voz alta el mago mientras miraba por todas partes en busca de un caballo—. Solo quiero uno, un maldito caballo.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más difícil era la situación para Harry si no se devolvía de inmediato. No solo la legión duraría de su  _milagroso_  regreso, sino que todos quedarían extrañados y dudosos de cómo lo había logrado en un terreno  _repleto_  de titanes. Lo mejor era moverse de inmediato, siempre podía escudarse que los titanes se habían movido en dirección a la caravana de la legión y no habían tomado mucho en cuenta a dos humanos cuando había más humanos más adelante.

Su desesperación aumentaba por momentos, no había manera de justificar llegar  _caminando_  a la Muralla de Rose, necesitaba un caballo y lo necesitaba ya. Chifló con aún más fuerzas, caminando en la dirección que él recordaba había estado su escuadrón. No alcanzó siquiera cubrir la mitad del recorrido cuando escuchó el galope de un caballo correr a su encuentro.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Harry exhalando aliviado mirando al caballo acercarse a paso acelerado.

Cuando estuvo al alcance de Harry, el mago estiró su mano para acariciar y agradecer al fiel equino y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era:

—Bia, tú astuto caballo loco. ¿Cuándo te separaste de la legión? Ferdinand se va a volver loco —se rio Harry acariciando al caballo con cariño. Después de decirle unas cariñosas palabras, Harry montó nuevamente en Bia y se fue en dirección al árbol donde tenía a Petra asegurada.

Fue un tramo corto y sin problemas, seguramente los titanes habían perseguido a la legión en su salida apresurada y Harry lo agradecía, no sabía si la mujer despertaría pronto o no, pero Harry estaba temeroso de lanzarle un hechizo para dormirla tras todos los encantamientos y hechizos sanadores que le había hecho.

Petra no estaba en lo absoluto sana y todavía tenía un montón de huesos rotos, pero ya no estaba en tanto peligro, por lo menos, eso era lo que creía Harry. Y, por otra parte, estaba la preocupación de no saber qué demonios había sucedido con Eren. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para olvidarse de él?

—Quédate aquí, Bia —le dijo Harry al caballo, desesperado mientras buscaba una solución—. Subiré un momento y descansaré unos minutos, luego aprovecharemos la noche para movernos. Merlín, veo dos caballos...

Harry lanzó un hechizo para crear una vasija y luego lanzó otro para llenarlo de agua. Bia no perdió tiempo y comenzó a beber de ella. El mago vio que su caballo estuviera sano para después subir con el equipo de maniobra a lo alto de la copa.

Poco a poco la luz natural del sol comenzó a disminuir y Harry sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar, de entre su chaqueta, Harry sacó el vial donde tenía la esencia de sangre de basilisco y tras pensarlo por unos momentos, decidió esparcir la mitad en él y la otra mitad en Petra.

—Roguemos porque esto funcione y no me maten por traición o algo.

Harry se rio ante sus propias palabras. En el bosque ya todo estaba oscuro y la temperatura comenzó a descender. Era hora de volver a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glosario**
> 
> Natura sanat (lat.): el sanador cura.
> 
> Experientia docet (lat.): la experiencia enseña.
> 
> Cessante causa (lat.): elimina la causa (de la enfermedad).
> 
> Restitutio ad integrum (lat.): restaura al estado integral.
> 
> Sublata causa, tollitur effectus (lat.): remuevo la causa, remuevo el efecto.
> 
> **Notas**
> 
> ∑(;°Д°) Harry, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Maldito Harry con completo de héroe ~(_~). Ok, ¿quién se atreve a decirme cómo creen que reaccionará Levi en el siguiente capítulo? Teorías (?).
> 
> A Harry le pudo más la idiotez que la razón, así que sí...
> 
> Ocuparé este espacio para agregar algo que realmente no puedo colocar en el fanfic: sobre la magia de Harry. Lo que Harry puede hacer en muggles lo restringí a «poner las cosas en su lugar». Verán, la magia puede regenerar por completo partes del cuerpo sin problemas, pero eso es para magos y brujas. Para muggles, él tiene que pensar en las siguientes cosas: 1) no sobrecargarlos con magia, ellos no tienen núcleo mágico, por lo cual utilizar mucha magia puede llevarlos a shock y eso es casi como darles un paro cardíaco; 2) solo puede ordenar las cosas a como estaban. Es decir, si se rompió un hueso, lo puede acomodar a donde se supone que debería estar (como cuando uno se rompe un hueso, pero es una fractura limpia), pero no puede unir el hueso roto ni tampoco puede incentivar a que sane de la nada con magia; 3) puede incentivar a que la piel, órganos y huesos de muggles se regeneren más rápido solo con pociones.
> 
> Así que sí, Harry la tuvo difícil porque no es un sanador quien podría haber utilizado menos magia, hechizos menos intrusivos o hubiera sabido priorizar mejor en la situación de Harry si hubiera querido sanar a Petra.
> 
> (Fin del modo explicación).
> 
> Como siempre, agradezco todo su apoyo, comentarios y demases, siempre me hace feliz leerlos. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Saludos!
> 
> _-Derwyd_


	26. Malas decisiones

>  «El hombre desdichado busca un consuelo en la amalgama de su pena con la pena de otro».
> 
> —Milan Kundera, novelista y ensayista.
> 
> «Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces se llora de alegría».  
>  —George Sand, escritora.

Era entrada la tarde cuando la legión pudo descansar por escasos minutos y organizar al resto de los soldados. Los cuerpos se seguían apilando en el carruaje y la desazón estaba al rojo vivo en el rostro de todos los presentes. Levi no los podía culpar, no cuando toda esta misión resultó ser un gran fracaso. Además, como si su suerte no pudiera ser la peor, se había hecho daño en la rodilla y le dolía como los mil demonios caminar.

Ni hablar de su reciente eliminado escuadrón.

Levi miró a lo lejos el carruaje donde iba Eren dormido y agotado, Hange había revisado al adolescente para después concluir que no tenía heridas visibles y que, probablemente, solo estaba descansando producto de su agotamiento al utilizar su forma titán en una pelea.

—Ya veo… —fue lo último que le escuchó decir a Erwin a otro soldado antes de dirigir sus orbes azules a Levi—. Levi, ¿cómo estás?

—Podría estar mejor. Una vez que nos acomodemos de nuevo hay que irse. No creo que sea bueno estar más tiempo afuera cuando sabemos que esta porquería fue un fracaso.

—Sí —contestó Erwin pensando profundamente y mirando a lo que quedaba de la legión—. Quédate al lado de Eren, no queremos que haya problemas. Ackerman está con él, pero no está de más tener respaldo, además, servirá para que reposes por un momento.

—Entendido. Solo habla con el idiota que casi nos mata de nuevo.

—No creo que tenga más ganas de pelear, Levi, pero entiendo. Solo unos minutos más y nos iremos.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el resto de la legión tomara posición y comenzaran a devolverse a la entrada por Karanese. Cuando se pudo ver la muralla a lo lejos, toda la caravana suspiró aliviada, sobre todo cuando a medida que se acercaron, pudieron escuchar las campanas anunciando su regreso.

—¡La muralla está enfrente de nosotros! ¡A toda velocidad! —exigió Erwin impregnando con entusiasmo al resto de la legión, sobre todo cuando a lo lejos, muchos soldados pudieron apreciar titanes correr en su dirección.

La vista de la muralla le dio esperanzas a la legión para una llegada a salvo, pero todos sabían que en el momento en que pasaran a estar seguros, los susurros de la gente al verlos entrar y la propia culpa que sentían nacer en su corazón solo se acrecentaría. Todos tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible a la base de la legión donde podrían llorar a sus compañeros y ahogarse en alcohol por lo que restaba de la noche.

Levi mismo tenía unas ganas horribles de beber un poco. Quizás Hange tuviera algo de alcohol escondido en su laboratorio.

Las puertas de la Muralla de Rose se abrieron rápidamente y en los cielos vieron caer a los soldados de Garrison tratando de darles algo más de tiempo para entrar sin problemas y evitar el ingreso de las bestias que tanto detestaban.

Para el alivio de todos, y aún más el alivio de Erwin, la legión entró sin ninguna baja y todos comenzaron el lento camino de la vergüenza desde la entrada de la muralla hasta el edificio de la legión. Los murmullos siempre eran los mismos:

—Volvieron tan pronto...

—¿No son menos soldados de los que salieron en la mañana?

—¡Muévanse, déjenme ver!

—Tantas muertes injustificadas. ¿Hasta cuándo asesinarán a nuestros hijos de esta manera?

—¡Dejen de gastar dinero, parias!

—¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!, ¡¿dónde está Lisbeth?!

—¡PAREN CON LA MASACRE!

Levi quitó la vista de la multitud, acostumbrado a los gritos de lo que ahora era evidente: había perdido a todo su escuadrón, todos habían perdido a camaradas y, lo peor de todo, habían perdido al hijo de alguien. Eren podía ser el último miembro de este, pero él era solo un adolescente que recién comenzaba con su carrera militar y, lo que era más terrible, Eren era el encargo que tenía que cumplir, él era la misión.

Agitado, Levi se bajó del caballo y prefirió hacerse a un lado para dejar paso al carruaje que llevaba a los enfermos. Erwin y Hange tomaron la delantera y quizás fue esa una de las peores decisiones que pudo haber tomado porque se acercó un hombre con una sonrisa forzosa y un papel en las manos.

—Capitán Levi, señor —comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras lo perseguía por la estrecha calle—. Gracias por cuidar bien de mi hija.

Levi miró de reojo al hombre y suspiró al reconocer la pequeña nariz y el color de cabello. Su puño apretó inconscientemente el cabestro de su caballo.

—¡Soy el padre de Petra! Quiero hablar algo con usted antes de ir a verla. Mi hija escribió esta carta… Ella dijo que usted estaba contando con sus habilidades y que ahora está trabajando directamente bajo sus órdenes…

» Ella me dice que quiere dedicar por completo a usted… O algo parecido… Eso era su orgullo hablando, ¡pero ella no entiende cuán preocupado eso me hace! Ja ja —la risa forzosa al final de las palabras del padre de Petra le dejaron un sabor amargo.

Levi no era ciego, él sabía que su subordinada tenía sentimientos encontrados con él: lo admiraba y a la vez quería algo más, no era como si Levi fuera ciego en cómo ella era devota a las órdenes que él daba o a los pequeños cambios de humor que tenía, pero incluso así, ella sabía los mismos límites que Levi había trazado con sus soldados.

Petra nunca dijo nada y Levi tampoco, así era más fácil y no había sentimientos dañados.

El padre de Petra seguía retorciendo la carta en sus manos y luego comenzó a tartamudear, hablando casi como pidiendo una confirmación de Levi:

—Um… Digo… Como su padre, creo que aún es muy pronto para casarla, después de todo, ella todavía es joven y quién sabe lo que pasará en un futuro...

Levi sabía que su mirada era aterradora, porque el soldado que se había acercado para preguntarle algo se alejó rápidamente y dejó al capitán con el civil que lo presionaba por una respuesta.

—Sí, quién sabe —eso fue todo lo políticamente correcto que Levi pudo decir. No había manera en que le diría en ese mismo momento al hombre que su hija estaba muerta, que un titán se la había consumido toda y que ella estaba entre las pérdidas de la legión.

Levi tenía que salir de allí si no quería explotar y decir cosas menos acertadas, necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Sin miramientos se volvió a subir en el caballo y cabalgó un poco más rápido de lo debidamente aceptado en una calle tan colapsada.

—¡Capitán Levi! ¡CAPITÁN LEVI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJAAA?! —gritó desesperado el hombre mientras trataba de correr detrás de él.

De reojo, Levi pudo ver cómo Hange le cortaba el paso al padre de Petra y Erwin enfrentaba los gritos airosos de los civiles, la legión hizo su caminata incluso más rápida por la calle y se dirigió lo más pronto posible al cuartel esperando que dentro de unas horas llegara el enviado especial de la Policía Militar para recibir el resumen de Erwin e ir corriendo a dar las noticias a la capital.

Levi admitía que estaba en estado catatónico, nada hacía sentido por momentos y el estrés de tantas muertes y el peligro inminente que vivió Eren fue demasiado intenso y preocupante, al parecer la idea que tenían Erwin y Hange estaba en lo correcto y Levi solo podía ver las distintas razones para que alguien desde el interior quisiera capturar a Eren y eso era lo preocupante.

Nadie que no fuera la misma milicia y altos rangos sabía lo que sucedería fuera de las murallas y nadie, quien no era la legión, sabía parte del plan y la titán hembra sabía todo eso y un poco más.

Esa bestia… Tenían que encontrar al traidor.

Quizás fue porque sus pensamientos estaban plagados de distintas teorías o porque estaba tenso producto de la misión que recién cuando pudo bajarse del caballo y admirar todo a su alrededor que se dio cuenta de cuántas personas ya no estaban en la legión.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de cuántas personas no estaban en la legión es que se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba a la vista. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de él? Levi sabía que esta era la primera misión del hombre, él sabía que estaba en el flanco izquierdo de toda la caravana, era solo que nunca se le ocurrió entre sus pensamientos que algo podía pasarle.

—Oi —llamó Levi acelerando el paso a lo que él reconocía como el escuadrón de Harry y, muy para el horror de Levi, Harry no era el único que no estaba presente. Dudo por medio segundo cómo preguntar por la ausencia del capitán y luego decidió ser más sutil en sus indagaciones—. ¿Cantidad de bajas y nombres?

El capitán frunció el ceño cuando el hombre frente a sus ojos se demoró en contestarle, sobre todo cuando la mujer del equipo se restregó furiosamente los ojos y le dio la espalda.

—Ahora —exigió Levi cada vez más agitado.

—Dos: Capitán Harry Potter y soldado Lila Svenson —anunció en un murmullo el hombre.

—¿Segundo al mando? —se oyó decir Levi de inmediato y se escuchaba tan ajena su propia voz, tanto como él se sentía ajeno a esta realidad muda donde todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se movía sin que a él le importara y donde él mismo dejó de carecer sentido, porque por un momento, Levi por primera vez en su vida sintió nada.

—Yo. Subcapitán Ferdinand Sauer.

—Pues bien, Ferdinand, felicidades por el ascenso—espetó Levi tragándose el odio—, ahora eres capitán del escuadrón. Escribe un resumen de lo que pasó y pásaselo a Hange. Dos horas. Luego esperen instrucciones.

—Entendido, capitán Levi.

Los ojos de Levi no ardían como recordaba en algún momento lo hicieron por Isabel o Farlan, no sentía la irreverente necesidad de golpear algo, no sentía esa bien conocida necesidad de llorar, no sentía ganas pelear, ni de odiar, ni de golpear a alguien para preguntarle por qué demonios esto le sucedía él, ni de comer, ni de respirar...

Levi no sentía ganas de nada. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada, no quería nada, él solo… Estaba agotado y la sensación de apatía parecía haberlo consumido entero. ¿Por qué?

—Levi, Erwin te llama para discutir los siguientes planes.

—Está bien —contestó el capitán sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Está en su oficina.

—Ahora iré.

—¿Has visto a Mike? Tengo que preguntarle algo.

—Seguramente se fue al departamento de recursos.

—Tienes razón. —Hange comenzó a caminar con Levi y él no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para hacerle el quite a la mujer ni nada.

Él pudo ver que Hange se removía inquieta mientras caminaban y también pudo darse cuenta de cuán incomoda parecía la soldado a su alrededor.

—Levi —volvía a atraer su atención la capitana y esta vez, ella tenía un profundo ceño fruncido y la duda bailando en las orbes castañas—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la mujer dudosa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —preguntó Levi automáticamente.

—Porque tu equipo completo acaba de morir —el escepticismo era evidente en la voz de la soldado.

Levi frunció el ceño y asintió para ella. Claro, su equipo se había muerto. Al igual que Harry.

—¿Entras? —preguntó él mientras señalaba la puerta de Erwin.

—N-No, tengo que ir a hacer unas rondas y recibir informes. —Hange se volvió a remover inquieta para luego fruncirle el ceño e irse sin decirle nada más.

Levi se preguntó si alguien en este mundo ha sentido alguna vez esa sensación donde nada tiene sentido, cuando la tierra bajo tus pies parece querer tragarte, cuando tu estómago se aprieta tan duro que no te deja respirar y cuando el aire falla en ingresar a tus pulmones o al salir de ellos… Esa sensación de entre incredulidad y demencia era la que Levi sentía ahora, una muy similar a la de años atrás y ajena y completamente distinta a la vez.

—Llamaste —fue el único anuncio que Levi le dio al comandante quien asintió al verlo entrar y procedió a darle hechos tras hechos, dudas y teorías que tenía, estadísticas y lo que el soldado de la PM le había dicho, los siguientes pasos y lo que Hange le había dicho hace días que ahora parecía más vigente que nunca.

—¿Levi? —Erwin le llamó la atención de un momento a otro, lo que conllevó a que Levi dejara de mirar los planos y fijara su gris mirada en el comandante—. ¿Estás bien?

Era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo.

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

—¿Fuiste a que te vieran la pierna?

—No, iba a ir después de esto.

—Oh... Entonces anda a que te revisen, sabes muy bien que uno no tiene que caminar con heridas graves.

—Está bien.

Erwin frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y Levi suspiró hastiado ante toda la preocupación y atención que estaba generando su actitud. ¿Qué era lo que estaba de mal con él?

No creía que haya dicho o hecho algo malo.

—¿Quieres té?

—No. —Erwin siquiera había alcanzado a terminar la pregunta cuando él le contestó parcamente.

No, Levi no quería té, el té le recordaba a mañanas en una cocina esperando el desayuno, a tardes leyendo informes, a noches revolviéndose en la cama.

El té le recordaba a Harry y no quería pensar en él ahora.

—… ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente Erwin, esta vez con sus profundas cejas fruncidas y sus siempre atentos ojos azules en su figura.

—Iré a que me revisen la pierna. —Levi siquiera se molestó en cambiar el tema de manera sutil.

Solo ahora, después de salir tranquilamente de la oficina de Erwin, es que pudo darse cuenta de cuán encerrado se sentía en esa habitación, de cuán poco oxígeno le estaba llegando al cerebro y de cuán complicado era sentirse como se sentía ahora. Se sentía roto.

No es que Levi sintiera la ira corroer cada partícula de su cuerpo, ni tampoco era como si sintiera la terrible necesidad de llorar como otrora… No, era algo mucho más tranquilo y tétrico a la vez, era como si él ahora, después de más de treinta años, hubiera aprendido por fin a no sentir nada porque ya nada tenía sentido.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, Levi pudo apreciar pequeñas cosas que ahora comenzaban a tener sentido después de años de verlas, como el set de té que Harry le regaló, como el cobertor que reposaba en su silla que estaba hecho de mullida lana, como los paquetes de té apilados a un costado de la tetera y el suave olor a limón que tenía su habitación.

Este lugar era como entrar a un cementerio de recuerdos esparcidos y risas fantasmas. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

El sonido de un puño golpear la puerta fue lo que atrajo su atención y Levi agradeció cualquier tipo de distracción que lo llevara lejos de caminos pedregosos.

—Levi, Levi —llamaba Hange desde afuera, nunca parando de golpear—. Hable con Erwin, dijo que necesitabas un doctor. Levi, abre la puerta para que te podamos revisar y después ir a comer.

¿Comer? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de arrimo cerca de la puerta y se dio cuenta que ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, habían llegado hace dos horas a Karanese y él siquiera había sentido el tiempo pasar.

—Ya va, cegatona —respondió el aludido con un profundo suspiro.

Ahora que él volvía a caminar, Levi se dio cuenta del entumecimiento de su pierna y lo difícil que era moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie allí parado sin hacer nada?

Levi abrió la puerta apenas la tuvo en el rango necesario y Hange entró con otro soldado, el doctor, quien lo saludó con un parco movimiento de cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver que no había una cama disponible.

—No veo una cama para recostar al paciente.

—Levi no tiene una, cama, él duerme en una silla —dijo Hange feliz mientras le mostraba el sitial que Levi ocupaba para reposar.

Por algún motivo, el hecho de que Hange fuera tan insensible en decirle a otra persona que él no tenía una maldita cama para dormir lo enojó. Él sí tenía una cama, solo que no aquí. Él podía dormir en una maldita cama, solo que la cama donde le gustaba dormir no estaba en este jodido lugar.

Él... Oh... Oh...

—¿Levi?

—Terminemos con esto. —Y sin más, Levi se sentó en el sitial tratando de omitir la manta que Harry le había regalado y que estaba perfectamente doblada en el brazo de su silla.

No. Levi se negaba a pensar en eso.

• ✧ •

Levi tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en esta situación: no sabía qué hacer.

Él no sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino bien organizado de ideas y cosas que sabía tenía que hacer, pero a la vez algo en él lo hacía pensar en cuán estúpido era todo ahora y… Y no se suponía que tenía que sentirse así, tan perdido o sin la fuerza para tomar acción, era como si todo pensamiento racional se hubiera ido por la ventana y, a la vez, sabía que él estaba completamente funcional. Era… Era como respirar y no a la vez y Levi sabía que eso era peligroso, sabía que…

Con el solo hecho de pensar en él, con el solo hecho de pensar que él nunca volvería, con el solo hecho de una mínima referencia a Harry, Levi no lo soportaría, pero él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, era él quien tenía que abandonar estos sentimientos, era él quien soportaba el peso de la esperanza de los civiles y la misma milicia.

—Eh —se escuchó decir exhalando el poco aire que podía mantener en sus pulmones.

Harry Potter había hecho lo que ni Erwin había logrado tras la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, ni lo que Kenny había querido hacer cuando era un niño, ni lo que la Ciudad subterránea le había tratado de enseñar y fracasado: Harry lo había roto.

—Hijo de puta.

Fue quizás por eso que se quedó rezagado en el comedor, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de que todo pareciera normal. Hange se había ido hablar con Erwin y el resto de la legión ya había ido a descansar tras las órdenes del comandante. Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras las murallas.

—¿Capitán?

La voz indecisa de Eren interrumpió sus pensamientos y pronto los ojos grises y duros de Levi cayeron en el pobre muchacho. Ya no tenía signos visibles de heridas, pero sí tenía los ojos rojos tanto llorar y una mirada entre estreñida y contrita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi al adolescente sin querer hablar largo y tendido con él. No era el momento para esto, el capitán no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de soportar a otro ser humano.

—Lo siento... Si yo… Si yo no hubiera dudado, si yo... —había tanta agonía y odio hacia sí mismo en las palabras de Eren que Levi tubo el atisbo de un sentimiento ajeno a no sentir nada.

«Sí», pensó para sus adentros Levi: «Si tu no hubieras confiado, como yo confié en que Harry regresara, las cosas no serían lo mismo. Yo hubiera amarrado al bastardo a una celda y tú probablemente hubieras destruido medio bosque tratando de proteger al resto. Estúpido Eren, igual de estúpido que yo».

—No tienes que arrepentirte de nada.

«Hipócrita».

—Tomaste una decisión pensando que era la mejor.

«Mentiroso».

—Solo tienes que escoger aquella decisión que sabes no odiarás al final.

«Idiota».

—Solo así podrás vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo que hiciste siempre lo mejor.

«Estúpido».

—… Yo debí haberme transformado, capitán. Si tan solo no hubiera dudado, si tan solo hubiera sabido —los murmullos de horror y odio hacia sí mismo dejó parpadeando a Levi.

Eso era algo que admiraba y detestaba del adolescente: él siempre tenía sus sentimientos a plena vista y paciencia de cualquiera que prestara atención.

Como Harry.

Algo dentro de él se desbordó como una represa a medio construir. Por unos segundos, el rostro partido de la mitad de Isabel pasó a ser el rostro de Harry, ver a Farlan a medio comer por un titán pasó a ser Harry despidiéndose de él, por un momento Levi lo imaginó todo con tal detalle que sintió su aliento parar. El hedor a sangre, partes del cuerpo esparcidas en el suelo y la traviesa voz de Harry despidiéndose de él. Levi sentía náuseas.

Él podía insultarse con palabras elegantes y tratar de mantenerse funcional, pero el solo hecho de que alguien le recordara a Harry tan fácilmente, sin nada de esfuerzo, lo dejó con una ira interna que no sabía cómo controlar.

—… Lo siento, capitán. Yo... Yo…

Ellos no podían esperar que él siguiera siendo como antes, como si esta sensación de eterno vacío y odiosidad que brotaban de él lo pudiera controlar siempre y sin problemas. Levi se sentía pequeño dentro de su propio cuerpo y más aún cuando el idiota de Eren se acercaba siempre tan inocente buscando consuelo que Levi no podía dar ni en un millón de años.

—... aceptaré cualquier castigo que me dé. —Quizás por cuánto tiempo Levi estuvo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, porque cuando escuchó terminar de hablar a Eren, todo en él le decía que sí, que castigara al maldito idiota por ser tan obtuso, por ser impulsivo, por no ser determinado, por ser débil.

Débil como Levi ante las nuevas relaciones. Eren había confiado en esa niña rubia y Levi había caído preso de un idiota de ojos verdes, increíbles, únicos y que nunca volvería a ver.

El pequeño hilo de cordura del cual Levi se sostenía como un náufrago se rompió de un momento a otro, resonando con un fuerte eco en su propia mente y reverberando de ira en su propio cuerpo.

—Camina —logró decir con voz cansina.

Harry el idiota hijo de puta que se había hecho mierda de titán en la Muralla de María, su escuadrón completo aplastado o consumido por la titán hembra, los restos de Farlan e Isabel esa neblinosa mañana años atrás y, más triste aún, las lentas y casi inexistentes respiraciones de su madre en aquella pútrida cama.

Todos los recuerdos recolectados a lo largo de sus años, cada miserable recuerdo que tenía golpeaban la mente de Levi con energía propia. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso era tan miserable y cabrón que no merecía ni una pizca de felicidad?

¿Es que acaso hizo algo jodidamente imperdonable en su vida anterior que siquiera podía disfrutar del contacto humano?

Levi no tenía familia.

Levi no tenía amigos.

Levi no tenía amante.

No tenía familia: no importaba, aunque duró unos pocos años, Levi recordaba a su madre y eso le era suficiente.

No tenía amigos: había sido duro, pero Levi había aprendido a mantener la distancia entre otras personas y él. No quería recordar esos días donde se la pasó bebiendo y estuvo casi un mes de baja de la legión.

Levi no tenía amante...

—No te muevas.

¿Cuándo habían llegado a su cuarto? No importaba, no cuando Eren con ojos llorosos hacía lo que le pedía, no cuando estos sentimientos amenazaran con tragarlo vivo y no cuando Levi no reconocía ni su propia voz.

• ✧ •

—Ok, Ok. Tu puedes hacer esto, Potter —se animaba a sí mismo Harry mientras bajaba cuidadosamente a la soldado con las guías. Bia hizo con rechinido de molestía, mas Harry solo le habló en suaves susurros y le explicó la situación—… Así que ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a Karanese, Bia. Lo bueno es que a esta hora los titanes están más tranquilos y es difícil que nos persigan con la caída del sol, pero no tenemos que confiarnos, no sabemos si la titán hembra sigue suelta o hay otro titán cambiador por aquí, así que nos iremos lo más de incógnito posible para evitar llamar la atención de otros titanes.

» Ya le puse la loción a Petra, así que ahora nos queda disfrazarnos un poco.

Con eso, Harry le puso la capucha a Petra y él mismo se inclinó en el caballo cuidadosamente, engañar la visual de los titanes comunes era fundamental. Harry sujetó lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de Petra al suyo y con un profundo suspiro y mirando los últimos haces de luz por las copas de los árboles, Harry emprendió el camino de regreso.

—Solo espero que no hayan avisado de esta situación en casa, Rita le dará un paro cardíaco —susurró Harry atento a los cambios del bosque.

La mujer en su pecho comenzó a hacer ruidos de dolor y Harry le habló para tranquilizarla, no quería lanzarle un muffliato si podía evitarlo, mucho contacto con la magia ya era demasiado peligroso para un muggle, así que esperó a que se callara para seguir cabalgando lentamente.

Se demoraron media hora en salir del bosque y Harry estaba seguro que no llegarían antes de las nueve a la Muralla de Rose.

En la oscuridad de la noche, el mago no pudo evitar tensarse cuando escuchaba los sonidos de la naturaleza, pero el suelo no temblaba así que era evidente que no era un titán. La luna estaba apareciendo en el cielo estrellado, menguante y brillante, aun así, Harry no perdió de vista el objetivo. El cuerpo febril de Petra se estremecía de vez en cuando, lo que incentivaba al mago a moverse con celeridad en dirección a la puerta de Karanese que sabía estaba más resguardada con la reciente salida de la legión y que, probablemente, lo soldados cuidando la muralla los vieran primero.

Todo cambiaba de noche, el ambiente estaba más silencioso, solo el sonido de animales nocturnos y las propias pisadas de Bia era todo lo que el soldado podía escuchar.

—Será una larga cabalgata.

El manto de la noche trajo seguridad a Harry. Uno de los titanes que pudo ver a lo lejos no se movió en lo absoluto cuando pasaron por el frente de él y Harry suspiró entre agradecido y excitado ante este prospecto. La teoría básica de Hange estaba en lo correcto: los titanes no se movían en lo absoluto de noche, era eso o el titán no los reconoció como comida.

Las figuras amorfas aparecían de vez en cuando, algunas justo en su camino cuando no las podía evitar por la oscuridad misma de la noche, otras más a lo lejos visibles por la brillante luna y el gigante tamaño que tenían.

Harry estaba entre agradecido y enojado con la poca polución lumínica de Paradis. Era evidente que las bestias necesitaban luz para moverse, pero Paradis no estaba siquiera decentemente iluminada y el mago tenía que murmurar Oriéntame de vez en cuando para no perder el camino en medio de la oscuridad.

La presión y peligrosidad de la situación no evitaba que Harry pensara en las consecuencias de su alocada decisión y en cómo tuvo que lanzar el hechizo Ferula para pasar un poco desapercibido, lo bueno es que las vendas eran de fácil explicación, al igual que algunas pomadas que Harry esparció a la mujer entre sus brazos sin pensar en lo inútil que eran en realidad, solo aparentaban algo.

Quizás lo más bueno que le había pasado por el momento a Harry es que Petra había sangrado en alguna de las heridas y eso había manchado las vendas, el uniforme y el uniforme del mago, era triste, pero mientras más penosa se viera su situación, más probable era que dejaran pasar esta anomalía.

Los minutos parecían alargarse cada momento y el corazón de Harry parecía palpitar más frenético a cada paso que daba Bia, Petra se sentía como una estufa en su pecho y no ayudaba que la mujer se quejara cada unos pocos pasos, murmurando incoherencias y sollozando en silencio. Harry se sentía impotente en esta situación que podía ser solucionada de un momento a otro y su paciencia comenzaba a ser cada vez más pequeña a medida que no veía ningún avance.

Él se sentía como si estuviera cabalgando en círculos, pero cada vez que sujetaba su varita para murmurar un Oriéntame, la varita se inclinaba en la misma dirección que la vez anterior, pero eso no ayudaba con el sentimiento que comenzaba a corroer a Harry desde el interior, necesitaba llegar urgentemente a la Muralla de Rose, no creía que Petra resistiera mucho más en la intemperie y Harry no quería utilizar hechizos que se iluminaban y servirían para atraer la atención de personas desconocidas y que él no confiaba en lo absoluto.

Estaba a segundos de aparecerse a las afueras de la muralla cuando a lo lejos pudo ver las antorchas de la puerta titilar.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo el mago agradecido de ver signos de civilización. Eran dos pequeños puntos a lo lejos, pero el ojo de buscador de Harry sabía lo que estaba mirando.

Golpeo con sus talones los costados de Bia ordenando un poco más de rapidez, cosa que su caballo —agotado— hizo de todas formas.

Harry prometió allí mismo que dejaría a Bia comer y descansar todo lo que quisiera el día de mañana, es más, la bañaría y pasaría la tarde mimándola para demostrarle su cariño.

Fue cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la muralla que Harry pensó en su siguiente gran problema: ¿Cómo escalar la maldita muralla?

Petra no estaba en condiciones de ser movida y Harry no quería dejarla sola acá abajo hasta conseguir ayuda. El joven de ojos verdes balbuceó un poco buscando la solución cuando vio por la periferia de su vista una antorcha caminar lentamente por la muralla o, mejor dicho, un soldado vigilando el perímetro.

No había manera en que él se pusiera a gritar, pero aún tenía las bengalas y estas hacían suficiente ruido como para alarmar a otros soldados.

—Es tu oportunidad, Harry. Solo unos minutos más, Petra, todo estará bien —hablaba Harry para poder enfocarse.

Rebuscó en las pocas pertenencias que tenía sujetas al caballo y allí vio la pistola con las bengalas. Harry no tenía tantas como sus compañeros de escuadrón y no porque así fueran todos los recursos de los capitanes, sino que él prefería el espacio para otras cosas más relevantes.

Tomó la bengala amarilla, la más llamativa en la oscuridad de la noche y cuando vio que el soldado de la muralla se estaba acercando lo suficiente como para escuchar y ver la bengala, Harry la disparó tapándose una de sus orejas e inclinando la cabeza para evitar lo más posible el atronador sonido.

La bengala se alzó imponente en el cielo esparciendo la nube amarilla sin miramientos y asustando al pobre idiota en la pared que pronto comenzó a gritar cosas que Harry no podía oír.

Minutos después, Harry vio a más personas con antorchas en la altura de la muralla y vio con esfuerzo como tres de ellos bajaban a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, los tres soldados venían con las espadas en posición de ataque, pero al verlo en un caballo con una soldado herida, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándolo.

—¡¿Qué demonios esperan?! —regañó Harry cada vez más desesperado—. Suban de una jodida vez y ayúdenme a subirla, está herida, llamen al doctor y avísenle al comandante Smith que estoy aquí. Merlín, ustedes cada vez se vuelven más tontos —se quejaba Harry ante la patrulla de Garrison.

—¿Capitán Potter?

—No, un titán enano. ¡Muévanse! —gritó ya sin paciencia Harry.

—C-Capitán —tartamudeó un soldado antes de subir a todo lo que daba mientras que los otros dos bajaron el resto de la muralla para hablar con el mago.

—¿Lo ayudamos a bajarla?

—Sí, con cuidado, está sangrando por todas partes.

Harry había llegado con vida, ahora solo quedaba que esto no fuera tan sospechoso como parecía.

• ✧ •

Levi miró con una mirada plana la imagen delante de sí: ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Eren estaba acurrucado en la silla que él ocupaba para descansar, el cuerpo del menor había cedido hace algunas horas y Eren se había desmayado sin mayor miramiento e incluso tras veinte minutos de absoluta tranquilidad, el soldado seguía emitiendo vapor de su cuerpo buscando curar las heridas que Levi había hecho.

Que él había hecho con total alevosía y sin pensarlo dos veces.

El capitán estaba apoyado en la pared de sus dormitorios privados, había limpiado cada resquicio de suciedad que había provocado, había bañado a Eren como una disculpa barata por su comportamiento, pero todo lo que Levi había hecho al pobre adolescente seguía repitiéndose en su mente como una lenta tortura.

Pasó de no sentir nada a sentir ahogarse por la culpa. «Bien hecho, idiota, ahora solo te queda suicidarte y las habrás hecho todas: víctima, victimario, asesino y abusador».

Su camisa blanca que se tiñó de rojo la había quemado hace minutos cuando Eren decidió escaparse al subconsciente y Levi no podía culparlo: él era un monstruo.

Levi había recostado a Eren lo más cómodo posible en la silla que él ocupaba para dormitar y cerca de la chimenea para que no se enfermara, pero las náuseas seguían en su estómago y amenazaban con expulsar nuevamente todo lo que quedaba en el estómago.

—Pendejo, estúpido, idiota, energúmeno, asqueroso, imbécil —se insultaba Levi mientras se golpeaba con la palma de su mano la frente fruncida y roja.

¿Es que acaso él nunca aprendía?

Levi se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó la puerta y llamó su nombre.

—Capitán Levi, señor. Comandante Erwin me manda a informarle un asunto urgente, señor —el soldado al otro lado de la puerta estaba evidentemente incómodo con molestar a Levi y Levi estaba lo suficientemente trastornado como para mirar a Eren una vez más y pensar en cómo responder el llamado.

Mascullando, el soldado caminó al armario y sacó la primera camiseta que vio y ni se molestó en ponerse la pañoleta, eran las doce de la noche y medio mundo ya estaba dormido.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó abruptamente cuando abrió un poco la puerta, de esa manera el otro soldado no vería el interior del dormitorio.

—¡Lo siento, capitán!

—No grites, niñato. ¿Qué es lo que manda a decir Erwin? —preguntó Levi mirando al soldado quitar su mirada de la de él.

—Comandante Erwin me pidió que le informara a usted que dos soldados de la legión llegaron hace unas cuantas horas a la Muralla de Rose por el distrito de Karanese. Ellos eran parte de la expedición y...

—¡¿Quién?! —exigió saber Levi sin siquiera dejar que terminara el otro soldado.

—Capitán Potter y uno de sus soldados, capitán Levi. Petra Ral.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que solo provocó que el soldado frente a Levi comenzara a estar más nervioso, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y el ambiente se quedó pausado por unos segundos. Ante los ojos del soldado, la calmada figura del capitán Levi se convirtió en una tormentosa furia que se manifestaba con intensidad en los ojos del otro hombre.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó casi en un susurro Levi.

—Petra está en el hospital de...

—Potter, ¿dónde está Harry Potter?

El soldado tragó indeciso, pero cuando vio los puños de Levi agarrar el marco de la puerta y trizar la madera, el hombre respondió con voz aguda y temblorosa. La mirada de capitán Levi era como ver el infierno en vida:

—E-en la base, capitán. Comandante Erwin estuvo discutiendo con él cuando llegó, eso fue hace poco más de una hora. Ahora creo que está en su dormitorio y...

—Muévete.

El muy maldito. Levi cerró la puerta con fuerza, confiado que nadie entraría a su cuarto y caminó con furia en dirección al cuarto de Harry, chistando con furia sus dientes y no dándose cuenta que gruñía mientras caminaba a pasos decididos al dormitorio del otro hombre.

—¡¿Capitán?! ¡¿Capitán, qué le digo al comandante Erwin?!

—Que se puede ir a joder él mismo —espetó furioso Levi antes de doblar por el pasillo.

Nadie le hacía esto a Levi.

Nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí! \\(*≧▽≦)º ¿Y qué mejor manera que celebrarlo que adelantando el capítulo? Pasaron muchas cosas interesantes aquí, Levi, pobre idiota pensó que Harry estaba muerto y no le cayó muy bien la información. Nays de los nays.
> 
> Eso hizo que el pobre idiota se descargara con Eren, ¡oops!
> 
> Me gustaría agradecer a mis asiduos lectores, gracias por su cariño. Espero disfruten esta actualización festiva.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> -Derwyd


	27. Dies irae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editado: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> No sé por qué el fanfic se cortó al final, así que lo edité y puse todo de nuevo. Me tienen que avisar, el capítulo termina en «[...] silencio.».
> 
> Así que si esa no es la última palabra, ya saben dónde dejarme la nota (aunque ahora juro que está completo, pero uno nunca sabe :/).

«La cólera no nos permite saber lo que hacemos y menos aún lo que decimos».  
—Arthur Schopenhauer, filósofo.

«La ira ofusca la mente, pero hace transparente el corazón».  
—Nicolás Tommaseo, escritor y lingüista.

Llegar había sido un caos y Harry estaba más que encantado de echarse en su cama y dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche. Comandante Smith había sido enfático en decir que discutirían más esta situación mañana cuando terminaran de coordinar el envío de Eren a la Policía Militar y Mike saliera con parte de la legión a un campamento en Rose. Smith necesitaba enfocar parte de su atención a la nula estadística que Harry le había presentado esta noche: ¿Un soldado sano volver con otro herido en medio de territorio titán? Pfff… Harry tenía que pensar muy bien en qué decir mañana.

Siquiera había alcanzado a sacarse las botas cuando el tronador sonido de un puño golpear con furia la puerta interrumpió la rutina de Harry. Por un momento el mago se quedó allí mirando la puerta con sorpresa, no pensando que estuviera escuchando bien, hasta que no solo escuchó nuevamente el tronido de la puerta ser aporreada, sino que también el movimiento de esta ante los fuertes golpes de la persona al otro lado.

Harry se movió por inercia, nunca había sido de los que rehuyeran de una situación de peligro, pero el cuerpo del mago sí estaba tenso ante el silencio y los reiterativos golpes.

Unos pasos largos y la mano culpable de girar la llave y la perilla y ante el rostro atónito de Harry se encontraba Levi con expresión que nunca antes había visto en todo el tiempo que se conocían, Levi estaba furioso (si es que la palabra pudiera englobar el sentimiento de odiosidad y cólera que sentía el otro hacía el mago).

Fueron dos densos segundos de reconocimiento cuando más que ver, Harry sintió el golpe en el rostro que lo llevó a trastabillar y casi caerse dentro de su habitación.

—Tú hijo de la real puta —rugió Levi entrando al dormitorio sin pensarlo y cerrando la puerta con una patada.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Harry no importándole el ardor de su mejilla, sino el insulto a su madre.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —exclamó Levi avanzando amenazadoramente al mago.

Harry, por inercia, dio dos pasos atrás tratando de ganar espacio y pensar en qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahora.

Levi temblaba de la ira, sus ojos dilatados y fijos en él, postura lista para atacar y una mirada asesina que dejaba en claro a Harry que algo muy malo había hecho, solo que no sabía qué. ¿Es que no estaba medianamente feliz de saber que había regresado con vida?

¿Era porque había descubierto algo?

¿Levi había esculcado en sus cosas?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? —preguntó confundido y ansioso Harry. Necesitaba información y la necesitaba ahora. Este no era un comportamiento normal, Levi estaba furioso y Harry lo sentía sobre todo en cómo cimbraba su magia como respuesta ante la clara amenaza que representaba el hombre.

—¿Que qué demonios me pasa? —espetó en un susurro el otro hombre que hizo la sangre de Harry enfriarse por completo. Levi solo llevaba la camisa del uniforme, pantalones y las botas, pero nada más. Harry podía ver los músculos oscilar en lo poco que se podía entrever de la camisa y la furia de Levi no auguraba nada bueno.

Levi era 100 % músculo, todo debajo de ese pequeño cuerpo era letal y...

—Oye —se quejó nuevamente Harry cuando, perdido en sus pensamientos, Levi le volvió a asestar un golpe.

Harry se dio cuenta allí, en ese momento, que Levi no estaba siendo para nada racional. El estómago del mago se tensó como respuesta y su respiración comenzó a ser elaborada, algo malo estaba pasando, ¿por qué no podía concentrarse? Levi le seguía dando golpes y Harry trataba de rehuirlos lo mejor que podía, su ansiedad crecía por montones, estaba agitado y no sabía qué hacer para parar la situación. Harry estaba asustado, podía saborear la sangre en el interior de su boca y sus brazos comenzaban a adormecerse tratando de bloquear los impresionantes golpes que Levi le estaba mandando.

¿Lo peor de todo?

Que incluso así, él era incapaz de siquiera alzar una mano para golpear al otro hombre, algo en él le decía que esa no era la solución, Levi estaba claramente angustiado y no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo hacía de la única manera que conocía y Harry se sentía incapaz de responder de la misma manera, no cuando el otro hombre parecía querer desmoronarse ante cada golpe asestado, no cuando su propio corazón comenzó palpitar agitadamente ante la visión incongruente que era Levi en estos momentos.

No cuando sentía que sus tripas se hacían trizas y se reacomodaban en su estómago.

Todo, todo se sentía mal.

—¡Levi!

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para hacerme esto?! —era lo único que salía del otro.

Levi se movía como un cazador anticipando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su presa. Harry estaba perdido, él sabía que Levi se controlaba a la hora de pelear con él en los entrenamientos, pero no pensó que por mucho.

Esto era bestial.

El soldado siquiera le estaba dando tiempo a Harry para respirar, estaba siendo golpeado hasta la muerte si esto seguía así.

—LEVI —gritaba Harry tratando de llamar la atención del hombre.

Sin embargo, Levi no respondía al llamado humano, él era como un animal dolido que atacaba una vez arrinconado.

—LEVI —intentaba una vez más Harry.

—¡Cabrón hijo de puta!

Harry estaba asustado. No quería dañar al hombre con su magia, pero le era imposible seguir defendiéndose cuando todo comenzaba a dolerle, Levi era toda una fuerza a ser temida en esta situación y Harry no era bueno en eso de  _control de daños_.

—Por Merlín —se quejó Harry cuando Levi sin miramientos le lanzó una patada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

El golpe contra la madera fue duro, pero más duro le llegó cuando Levi sin miramientos se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños.

Estaba demente.

—¡P-para! —suplicaba Harry tratando de moverse entre las piernas del soldado para así escapar, pero el otro lo tenía anclado al suelo y los golpes a veces siquiera recaían en Harry que movía su cabeza para evitarlos, sino en el mismo suelo.

Los puños de Levi poco a poco comenzaban a estar sanguinolentos y Harry estaba seguro que tenía más de tres costillas rotas.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —hablaba el otro hombre sin parar por ningún momento su verborrea.

—¡Levi!

—¡Es tú culpa! —rugió el otro soldado con desdén.

Los ojos de Levi estaban completamente dilatados y furibundos, su ceño fruncido, mohín en su boca y mejillas rojas de tanto gritar. Era tan poco común verlo así, que Harry sintió algo dentro de él romperse. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho él para romper a este hombre?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer sufrir a las personas que más quería?

—Levi —susurró Harry culpable.

—Es un niño, solo un niño —y al final de esa oración, la voz de Levi se rompió.

—No, no, no, no —repetía enérgicamente sin saber qué demonios había pasado y Harry estaba tratando de cortar el tren de pensamientos del otro hombre.

Poco a poco, los contundentes y poderosos golpes de Levi comenzaron a fallar y la postal de eterna furia que entró en la habitación de Harry comenzó a cambiar por una completamente penosa.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, su respiración se agitaba aún más y su mente había decidido que era un buen momento para quedarse en blanco y sencillamente mirar al hombre desmoronarse ante su vista.

—Levi —susurró quejumbroso el mago—. No llores, por favor, no llores, no valgo la pena, no lo hago —repetía como una mantra Harry—. Mira, mira, no huiré de ti, sigue pegándome, anda Levi, sigue, no me moveré, no me defenderé, Levi, Levi, no, no por favor.

A cada palabra que salía de los labios de Harry, el estómago del mago parecía querer volcarse en el suelo, sus palabras comenzaron a sonar sin sentido incluso en sus oídos y su respiración se cortó del terror y la pena porque no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos ardían de impotencia y desazón, el dolor comenzaba a tragárselo entero, pero incluso así no podía evitar seguir tratando de consolar al hombre sobre su cuerpo.

Levi estaba sollozando encima de él, aun intentando pegarle, pero eran más como toques leves y algunos siquiera llegaban a conectar con el cuerpo del mago, Harry estaba siendo destrozado a otro tipo de nivel.

¡¿Qué había hecho?! Levi se deshacía delante de él como un castillo de naipes y Harry no sabía cómo controlar la situación.

—Levi —se quejó Harry sin saber qué hacer, él nunca fue bueno en este tipo de situaciones.

La lengua del mago se sentía muy grande en su boca en estos momentos, sus palabras inadecuadas, su presencia no añorada y nada… Harry Potter se sentía incompetente a la hora de salvar a las personas que más quería.

Harry no podía salvar a Levi de sí mismo.

—No valgo la pena, Levi, no lo hago —repetía incesante Harry.

—Es un niño —susurró de vuelta Levi con ojos rojos y húmedos, su cuerpo entero temblaba, pero esta vez Harry podía ver que no era de ir, sino de disgusto—. ¿Qué hice? —la mano sanguinolenta de Levi se dirigió a su rostro y se cubrió los ojos dejando salir un desgarrador grito de pena.

—No —la voz de Harry se rompió y el mismo mago sentía la intensa necesidad de llorar ante la escena. Sus ojos ardían y su respiración se cortaba en los momentos menos esperados—. No me hagas esto, anda...

Harry no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, dónde mirar, cómo respirar y, sobre todo, qué hacer para que el hombre que estaba sentado en su pecho dejara de sollozar y dar alaridos de dolor.

El mago trato de pensar coherentemente y creyó que lo mejor por el momento sería tratar de tranquilizar los ánimos de ambos y, con cuidado, maniobró el cuerpo ya rendido de Levi para poder ponerse de pie.

Los dedos de Levi se enterraron con brutalidad en el antebrazo de Harry quien se quejó ante el dolor, pero no le dijo nada.

—Nos iré a preparar té —narraba Harry—, pero no antes de dejarte en la silla.

Harry superaba solo en cinco centímetros a Levi y supuso que se vería gracioso ver que la persona amoratada, sanguinolienta y adolorida cargaba al indiscutible ganador de la pelea quien lo tenía en un agarre de la muerte.

Levantarse fue horrible para las abusadas costillas de Harry, caminar un suplicio, todo en él dolía y no había forma en que Levi lo dejara ir, ni tampoco una en que Harry lo dejara ir por voluntad propia.

El mago se sentía como a carne viva, todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, todo lo que se había estado guardado por meses de repente estaba sobre la mesa y podía ver sin siquiera esforzarse que Levi se sentía de la misma manera.

Se sentía débil, desconfiado, asustado y a la vez esperanzado, esperanzado que toda esta situación llevara a algo que el mago no sabía, pero que sin duda quería que resultara en algo nuevo, bueno y maravilloso.

Cuando el soldado dejó al capitán de la legión en la silla, Harry no pudo evitar mirar cómo el otro hombre no lo perdía de vista ni por un segundo, cómo apretó sus manos para no forzarlo a quedarse a su lado y cómo ese ceño se frunció frustrado y furioso por todas las emociones que estaba dejando entrever.

Por primera vez, Levi estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo y no sabía cómo lidiarlo; y Harry, por primera vez, sintió esa incómoda y gratificante sensación en su bajo vientre, sintió su corazón acelerarse e hipogrifos danzar en su estómago, Harry se dejó sentir.

Adolorido y roto, el mago caminó lentamente a la pequeña cocina donde comenzó a preparar el brebaje y por fin se permitió pensar en lo que realmente estaba pasado.

« _Por Merlín, por Merlín_ », pensó Harry frenéticamente: « _Esto no me puede estar pasando, mierda, mierda… ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Si esto es lo que creo que es… Levi… Por las tetas de Morgana_ ».

No había mucho qué pensar, Harry no sabía ocultar secretos a la gente que amaba, pero ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo la inestable amistad que tenía con Levi había crecido en esta terrible dependencia que no le molestaba en lo absoluto? ¿Cuándo dejó de pensar coherentemente en su bienestar y pasó a pensar en el bienestar del otro hombre? ¿A preocuparse por él? ¿A querer protegerlo, verlo, pasar tiempo con él, tomar té, dormir y despertar a su lado?

¡¿Cuándo su plan se había atrofiado tanto?!

¡¿CUÁNDO IBA A COMPRENDER QUE TENÍA QUE TENER UNA MENTE MÁS PRAGMÁTICA?!

¿Cuándo, Harry Potter, iba a aprender a que todo lo de arriba daba lo mismo cuando ya estaba hasta más arriba del cuello cubierto por emociones completamente románticas y dependientes hacia Levi?

¿Importaba acaso? ¿Qué todos sus planes se hubieran ido al traste? ¿Qué no sabía reconocer cuándo estaba enamorado? Con Ginny había sido todo tan lento y rápido a la vez producto de la guerra… Pero con Levi, con Levi había sido lento… Quizás más explosivo si consideraba cómo todas las cosas comenzaron, pero lento. Ambos se conocieron poco a poco y si bien todo partió al revés (golpes, la cama y estos sentimientos), Harry no se sentía en lo absoluto avergonzado de cómo todo había terminado, era algo que había aprendido al madurar.

A veces, las cosas sucedían de las maneras más locas e inesperadas, pero no por ello eran erróneas.

Su relación con Levi ( _sí, relación_ , porque ya no podía negarlo ni un minuto más) era demasiado profunda e inestable como para ir renegándola por su inhabilidad de aceptar sus sentimientos.

Levi no se merecía eso.

Levi, quien en algún momento cuando Harry estaba profundamente concentrado en todos estos sentimientos se había parado y caminado hasta donde él estaba y lo vigilaba como un halcón a su presa, no dejando ni un espacio para que él se arrancara ni tampoco para liberarse de esta situación, no que él quisiera hacerlo, pero algo dentro de Harry se puso cálido.

Por Merlín, estaba perdido. Él no podía encontrar este tipo de actitud controladora y obsesiva  _tierna_ , pero lo hacía.

Quizás fuera porque creció sin atención, quizás fuera porque le gustaba que fuera notorio, sea lo que fuese, esperaba que no cambiara cuando —o si es que— las cosas funcionaran entre ambos.

—A la cama —ordenó el mayor con voz ronca y rasposa—, tengo que curarte esas heridas.

Los ojos de Levi seguían siendo estado igual de furiosos y duros, pero incluso así, Harry no se acobardo.

—Eso puede esperar —contestó el mago sin pensarlo.

—No, no puede —masculló entre dientes Levi mientras alzaba su mano.

Harry no parpadeó, no se movió, no tembló ni tuvo miedo de ella, pero Levi —inconscientemente— detuvo el tacto a unos centímetros de lo que él sabía era un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada, temeroso de que él rehuyera de su tacto.

—Creo que te rompí más de una costilla, debe estarte doliendo como la perra.

—Eso puede esperar —respondió Harry nuevamente, no porque era un masoquista, sino porque tenía pociones para curar sus dolores y ahora todo en él gritaba que tenía que reasegurar al otro hombre, que tenía que aclarar todo, que tenía que cuidarlo.

Que él tenía que decir la verdad.

—¿Puedes hacerme caso de una jodida vez, hijo de puta? —espetó furioso el hombre—, vete a la puta cama y espérame allí.

Incluso así, Levi no se movió, solo se quedó mirándolo instándolo a moverse y Harry suspiró cansado, pero cedió. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, así que descansarlo en una superficie más cómoda que una silla sería lo ideal y ni siquiera se cuestionó cuándo, pero Harry se lo diría todo, no quería más secretos entre ellos, no si eso significaba a un hombre tan fuerte como Levi desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

—Está bien —aceptó sumiso, ambas tazas de té una en cada mano y caminó en dirección a la cama.

No era más grande que una cama de plaza y media y tenía solo una mesita de noche, estaba arrinconada en bajo una ventana y al lado del baño, no era lo más adecuando considerando que realmente ambos dormían juntos de vez en cuando, pero Harry solo podía salirse con la suya contadas veces antes de que Levi sospechara de por qué la habitación de Harry era más grande y su cama de dos plazas, sobre todo ahora que era parte de la legión y los recursos eran más limitados y no había tanto presupuesto para esas comodidades.

Harry dejó los tés humeantes en la mesita de noche y se sentó su espalda tocando el respaldo de la cama y sus ojos mirando atentamente a Levi.

El hombre más pequeño asintió levemente y caminó dando zancadas al baño y volvió tras unos pocos minutos con un plato con agua, un paño y el botiquín que Harry tenía allí.

Por unos minutos, Harry se dejó perder en la sensación hogareña que esta escena le provocó, Levi frunció apenas perceptiblemente el ceño y masculló suavemente entre dientes, regañándose lo más seguro, mientras mojaba un poco el paño y comenzaba a limpiar primero su rostro de sangre, luego su cuello y manos.

El agua comenzó a tornarse entre rosada y café y Levi, impredecible y leal, curó poco a poco sus heridas con minuciosidad y armonía, era una parte de él que Harry no conocía y lo dejaba sin aliento, cuán suave y cuidadoso el otro hombre podía ser.

« _Es perfecto»_ , pensó para sus adentros. « _Fuerte, independiente, leal y obstinado_ », Levi era como Ginny, diferente a Ginny y Hermione tenía razón, él sí tenía un  _tipo_ , solo que realmente era más emocional que físico.

Aunque Levi era atractivo en su propia forma.

Quizás Sirius tenía razón y los Potter estaban destinados a tener parejas temperamentales; su padre buscó a su madre como hombre que busca agua en el desierto; su abuelo buscó a su abuela de la misma manera; y él, como todo Potter, había caído una vez más preso de los genes Potter.

Levi era perfecto para él y de repente, el solo pensamiento errante de no tenerlo a su lado hizo que a Harry se le enfriara la sangre.

No supo cómo, fue reflejo y ni Levi lo vio venir, pero de la nada tenía al hombre entre sus brazos, apretado y sin poder moverse entre sus brazos.

—Oi —se quejó el mayor— suéltame, no puedes estar haciendo fuerza ahora. Te de dicho que me sueltes —bufó Levi, pero incluso así no se movió.

Levi no quería hacerle daño, no si podía evitarlo, así que siquiera se removió inquieto en el apretado abrazo que lo tenía.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró sin saber qué decir, cómo comenzar y de qué manera dar información, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Dios, él era terrible para este tipo de cosas.

De un momento a otro, Harry no podía mirar a la cara a Levi, no si quería decirle la verdad, era cobarde de su parte, pero realmente no sabía de qué otra manera hacerlo.

—Solo... Solo hazme caso, ¿sí? —rogó Harry suavemente y con cortos tactos, hizo que Levi se diera la vuelta y quedara sentado entre el espacio de las piernas de Harry, con su espalda en el pecho del menor y mirando a la pared.

Harry enterró su rostro en el grueso cuello de Levi y respiró sudor, sangre y el típico aroma de Levi: a hierro y limón. Todo por un segundo fue glorioso.

No obstante, su lengua seguía sintiéndose muy grande en su boca y solo pudo escupir sus siguientes palabras sin coherencia mientras estrechaba fuertemente la delgada cintura de Levi entre sus brazos, sintiendo claramente los músculos bajo esa camisa y cómo se tensaron después de sus palabras:

—No soy de este lugar, Levi.

El mayor no tuvo que decir nada para que Harry sintiera el cambio de ambiente y el aura de amenaza que nació en el hombre más pequeño. Los ligeros sonidos de dientes rechinar llegaron a los oídos de Harry fuerte y claro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos segundos más, Harry volvió a hablar antes de siquiera pensar bien lo que quería decir:

—¿Crees en la magia?

—¿Qué mierda? —solo allí Levi comenzó a removerse esta vez con más fuerza, pero Harry no lo dejó salir de su agarre.

—Solo... Solo mantén tu mente abierta, ¿está bien? Confía en mí, solo un poco —susurró temiendo la respuesta.

El silencio fue tenso, horrible, profundo e, irónicamente, ruidoso.

Harry escuchaba todo: su latido, el latido de Levi, su respiración, la respiración de Levi, el sonido de las hojas, la noche, pero lo único que quería escuchar no emitía sonido alguno: la voz de Levi.

—Cinco minutos.

Harry esta vez sintió cómo caía un poco más por este hombre que no le debía nada, pero de una forma única se lo daba todo.

Reticente, soltó a Levi un poco para con su mano derecha llamar a su varita de su funda, Harry no podía ver el rostro del mayor, pero sí lo sintió tensarse al ver cómo, de la nada, aparecía una varita frente a sus ojos.

Pese a todo, Harry agradeció a los mil cielos que aquí no existiera un ministerio de magia, porque si no, Harry tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué le estaba mostrando todo esto a un muggle.

Levi se tensó entre sus piernas y Harry se alejó unos momentos para sacarse el collar donde tenía amarrado el bolso de piel de moke, en ningún momento Harry movió la varita, sino que con su mano izquierda —incómodo, torpe y adolorido— sacó el colgante y con lentitud lo puso en la vista de Levi estirando su palma.

Harry podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del mayor, él lo había vivido cuando en múltiples instancias la magia lo dejaba maravillado: una bolsita diminuta en un collar, una rama que salía de la nada, todo eso lo podía ver, pero nada era lo que parecía ser en realidad.

Con un floreo, Harry quitó el hechizo y el bolso tomó su tamaño real, un poco más grande que una cartera y luego lo abrió, Levi comenzó a agitarse entre sus piernas, cada vez más incómodo y tenso y con un suave susurro, Harry comenzó a narrar su historia:

— _Accio_ álbum de Harry Potter.

Del bolso saltó su álbum familiar y lo dejo de lado para poner entre las definidas piernas de Levi su mayor tesoro, el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres, de una vida feliz, de una vida triste, de sus amigos, de su primer amor y de lo que esperaba construir ahora.

—Nací en un lugar muy lejano de aquí, en un lugar llamado Inglaterra. Allí todo es diferente, hay más tecnología, el país es más estable y somos millones de personas —susurró mientras lentamente abría el libro y allí, como siempre, la imagen de Lily y James Potter lo recibían saludando y mirando a su acompañante con sonrisas traviesas, un bebé Harry riéndose entre sus padres y mirando todo con curiosidad—, nací siendo un mago.

La respiración agitada de Levi no se hizo de esperar, pero Harry no dejó que eso lo ahuyentara, no si quería que las cosas funcionaran.

—Allá las cosas eran más distintas, pero eso ya no importa… Lo que sí tienes que saber es que la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra y del mundo era un gran secreto. Personas sin magia, muggles, miles de años atrás comenzaron a cazar magos y brujas, no mataron a muchos hechiceros, pero quedó en evidencia que nos temían por nuestro poder, la magia es algo increíble y grande, pero también peligrosa e incitaba a la envidia de personas que no la tenían, incitaban el terror, fue por eso que se decidió separar ambos mundos, si bien todos vivimos en la misma tierra, en el mismo país, bajo las mismas leyes generales, la sociedad se escondió detrás de edificios y solo personas mágicas podían ingresar a la comunidad por derecho propio; y muggles por matrimonio.

» La vida en el mundo mágico es similar a cualquier otro mundo, todos trabajamos, estudiamos para manejar la magia, hay puestos de poder, médicos, profesores, enfermedades, juegos, bares, políticos, ladrones; y, por ello, también hay gente buena y mala.

» Nací en el seno de una familia aristócrata, mi padre venía de una larga familia que podía datar sus antepasados desde cientos de años atrás, formaron parte de la naciente comunidad mágica; mi madre, por otro lado, era una nacida de muggles, una bruja que nació con el poder de utilizar magia, pero ambos padres eran personas comunes y corrientes. Según sus amigos, fue amor a primera vista… Por lo menos por parte de mi padre.

Harry se perdió en su historia, no había otra manera de hacerlo, el aroma de Levi le llegaba picante y atrayente y su voz bajo poco a poco, contando el secreto de su vida. Sus manos tocaron la foto de una mujer con el cabello rojo furioso, miraron al hombre con gafas y se miró a él, esa foto siempre le hacía sentirse feliz y angustiado.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre —susurró Levi y sus dedos tocaron también, dudosos y lentos, la foto que Harry acariciaba.

Harry se rio sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa rota y amarga.

—Y el reflejo de mi padre —completó el mago.

—Es evidente que eres su hijo, pero también eres tú. Tu nariz es un poco más delgada y tus hombros más anchos —analizó Levi sin miramientos. Ante su comentario, Harry sonrió y se enterró aún más en el tibio cuerpo del mayor.

—Yo nunca los pude conocer, murieron cuando tenía un año y tres meses —confidenció Harry—, huérfano a manos del mago más oscuro de la historia. Eran tiempos oscuros, Lord Voldemort buscaba poder y la subyugación del mundo mágico no solo de Inglaterra, pero del mundo, quería matar a los sangre sucia, a los muggles y crear una nueva supremacía de sangre y mi padre —dijo apuntando al hombre con lentes y gafas—, era un auror, miembro de la policía del mundo mágico. Mi madre era una maestra de encantamientos, una de las brujas más prometedoras de la generación. Lo más gracioso de todo es que a mi mamá no le gustaba mi papá, él era hijo único, arrogante y llevado a sus ideas; mi madre era más centrada y responsable, papá cayó enamorado de ella apenas la conoció y estuvo persiguiéndola durante años hasta que ella decidió aceptar e ir a una cita.

—A eso también saliste a tu padre: arrogante y llevado a tus ideas. —Harry se rio ante lo dicho por Levi, pero no lo pudo negar, no cuando a estas alturas sabía que era verdad.

—Me gusta pensar que tengo algo de ambos —dijo humildemente el mago.

—Lo tienes —susurró Levi como respuesta.

Harry apretó el cuerpo ya más relajado del hombre entre sus brazos y continuó tranquilamente.

—Hay muchas disciplinas para enseñar. Esta la transfiguración que es cambiar una cosa por otra; pociones que enseña hacer brebajes para sanar, matar, herir y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Una de esas disciplinas es la adivinación, profetas dicen profecías sobre el futuro y en ese clima de guerra civil entre el mago oscuro y la Órden del Fénix, una sociedad secreta que buscaba derrotar al mago oscuro, una de mis exprofesoras dijo una profecía, una que hablaba sobre la posible muerte del mago oscuro.

Como una mantra antigua y el peso que esta tenía, Harry recitó la profecía por quién sabe cuánta ocasión, tensándose a cada palabra, escupiendo su significado como veneno y reviviendo los días de guerra:

_«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_.

Y esta vez, Harry solo pudo escuchar un sonido de distorsión en sus oídos, el vago recuerdo de Dumbledore en una oficina, de Snape y sus memorias y de su sentimiento de desazón.

—Solo había dos niños que cumplían con los requisitos —lentamente, Harry giró la página donde había dos fotos de sus padres y la pasó a la suya con Hermione y Ron, los tres en su primer año sonrientes e inocentes.

Harry se veía escuálido y poca cosa comparado con como era ahora.

—Neville, mi compañero de curso y amigo, y yo.

Sus dedos, como memoria inevitable, se dirigieron a la cicatriz en la fotografía.

—Y me escogió a mí… —susurró Harry—. El único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres es el día de su muerte, de mi padre diciéndole a mi madre que corriera, de mi madre rogándole a Voldemort que no me asesinara.

» Después de eso no hay mucho que decir, me fui a vivir a la casa de la hermana de mi madre. Ella la odiaba y me odiaba como consecuencia. No fue una bonita infancia, y cuando tenía once años me fueron a buscar para ingresar a esta sociedad secreta, once años sufriendo en las manos de Petunia para lanzarme en una guerra de la cual no podía escapar y yo no tenía ni idea, no hasta muchos años más tarde.

» Tuve que matar, Levi, luchar, sangrar, ver a mis amigos caer, mancharme las manos para sobrevivir… Y no me arrepiento de nada de eso… Solo de que ellos ya no están conmigo ni yo con ellos.

» Fue en esa guerra contra Voldemort, cuando tenía diecisiete años, que luchamos por última vez… Mi escuela en el suelo, mi mentor muerto un año antes y fue en ese momento que me enteré que tenía que morir para poder asesinar a Voldemort, tenía que dar mi vida para que mis amigos y gente inocente pudiera vivir… ¿Sabes lo que hice, Levi? —susurró recordando el olor a quemado, el calor sobre su piel, el dolor en sus costillas y el vacío en su corazón—: morí. Morí por todos ellos.

El sonido de los gritos de Voldemort, el grito de Hermione y su deseo de que todos tuvieran una vida mejor, su respiración comenzó a agitarse sin siquiera poder controlarla y fue solo por Levi quien volvió de aquellos recuerdos que nublaron sus ojos. Los dedos de Levi se enterraron en sus antebrazos y Harry comprendió su error, Levi lo había dado por muerto y ahora le había dicho que efectivamente se había muerto en una ocasión.

—No sé cómo, no sé por qué —se apresuró en continuar su historia para tranquilizarlo—, pero cuando Voldemort me lanzó ese hechizo para matarme y cuando yo le lancé un veneno mortal para asesinarlo, algo pasó, yo sé que morí Levi, lo sé, pero cuando desperté yo ya estaba acá. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, no sé de qué forma, solo estaba aquí cuando la muralla cayó.

» Los primeros días busqué vestigios de magia por donde pude, pero aquí no existe. Ha pasado, en mi mundo, cuando hay una alta concentración mágica y suficiente impacto, que los mundos se vuelvan como un velo y puedas pasar de un lado a otro, pero nunca pensé que me pasaría a mí. Aquí no hay magia, soy el único que es capaz de utilizarla y estoy más que seguro que sabes lo que eso significa.

Harry sabía que Levi no era tonto, por lo cual no quiso explicar algo que no tenía por qué. Levi sabía lo que las ganas de poder y avaricia atraía.

—Lo que sí supe de inmediato fue que hay más civilizaciones detrás de esas murallas y fue por eso que me quedé aquí. ¿Por qué nos mienten? ¿Qué son esas cosas que comen humanos? ¿Por qué el gobierno y la corona los tratan como ganado? —susurró cómplice el mago mientras sus ojos vagaban lentamente por todas las fotografías hasta que llegó a una fotografía que Hermione le había tomado a Harry y Ginny en su sexto año, ambos en la sala común de Gryffindor, ambos ajenos a que habían estado más juntos de lo adecuado, ambos perdidos el uno en el otro.

»... Tú eres lo que menos planeé, ¿sabes? Yo solo quería ayudar a dilucidar todo esto y terminar con toda esta situación, irme de este lugar y explorar al mundo al cual llegué, pero eres como Ginny en ese aspecto —comentó Harry en un tono más ameno—, ella también fue inesperada, también fue tenaz, independiente, fuerte y leal... Ella iba a ser mi mujer —murmuró sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, porque Harry lo había soñado, había soñado con una vida tras la guerra—, íbamos a tener hijos, íbamos a vivir en mi antigua casa, íbamos a ser felices —eran deseos de papel ahora, pero en vez de sentir ese vacío que provocaba en un comienzo al pensar en ella, ahora todo lo que Harry podía sentir era cariño y felicidad al recordar a Ginny.

»... Pero eres como ella —y muy para la vergüenza de Harry, sus dedos se saltaron un par de páginas hasta llegar a la última página con fotografía impresa y allí Harry vio a Levi, durmiendo en su sofá del departamento de Stohess, respirando suavemente, su chaqueta sobre el sofá, sus botas en un costado, sin su pañoleta y completamente relajado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar que cuando tomó la foto lo hizo casi por inercia y agradeció que Levi estuviera completamente dormido porque no podía siquiera recordar cómo sacó la cámara del bolso y la apuntó a Levi, solo recordó el flash de la bombilla y cómo guardó la cámara rápidamente tras el gruñido molesto del mayor.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —fue todo lo que le preguntó Levi a Harry después de un prolongado silencio.

—Fotografías. Son como retratos, pero más reales. Imágenes instantáneas sobre algo o alguien, solo las fotografías mágicas se pueden mover, las muggles se quedan estáticas.

—¿Y esta es tecnología que hay fuera de las murallas? —preguntó curioso Levi.

—Sí.

Levi no hizo ningún 

no hizo ningún ademán de mover el álbum de fotos, ni tampoco de moverse de su posición, su respiración pareció pausarse y luego sus manos comenzaron a moverse por las hojas de su álbum al comienzo, mirando la primera foto familiar de Harry.

—Mi madre era una puta.

Harry solo pudo guardar silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies irae (lat.): día de furia
> 
> Σ(゜ロ゜;) The big moment. Así que sí, la profecía de muchos se hizo verdad: Levi no se tomó en nada bien que Harry estuviera vivo y lo molió a golpes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> ¡Y no solo eso! Están teniendo la charla. OMG! Estoy emocionada. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, adoro leerlos. Muchos están con la duda de qué le pasó a Eren, aún no diré nada al respecto porque todavía quedan cosas por escribir antes de comentar.
> 
> ¿Impresiones, comentarios, favoritos? Adoro todo lo que me dan :D.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> -Derwyd


	28. inefable

> «Se llama memoria a la facultad de acordarse de aquello que quisiéramos olvidar».  
>  —Daniel Gélin,  _actor_.

Levi continuó hablando como si nada de lo que decía formaba parte de él, como si la historia perteneciera a otra persona que ni siquiera le caía bien. Su voz le restaba importancia a sus palabras y todo su cuerpo tomó una postura de  _me importa una reverenda mierda lo que estamos hablando_ , pero ambos sabían que Levi era un experto en esconder este tipo de dolor, uno camuflado con palabras sarcásticas, miradas de desdén o una faceta completamente neutral que realmente te hacían pensar si el hombre delante de ti tenía sentimientos.

—No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero huyó de Sina y llegó a la Ciudad subterránea, allí había pocas cosas que una joven mujer como ella pudiera hacer sin llamar mucho la atención.

» El bastardo que la vendía solo me dijo eso antes de echarme, que ella buscaba un lugar que le diera seguridad, no le importaba qué tenía que hacer para vivir.

—Debió haber sido hermosa —comentó en un suave murmullo Harry por sobre el hombro de Levi, ambos mirando la foto de Lily y cómo esta sonreía un poco y luego acariciaba la cabeza de un pequeño Harry.

—Lo fue, por lo menos antes de caer enferma. Un idiota le pegó algo y no era como si el bastardo iba a gastar un céntimo de su dinero en ella. Solo me sé su nombre.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? —preguntó impaciente Harry, curioso y ansioso por conocer todo el mayor.

Esa era su debilidad.

—Kuchel. Tenía el cabello largo y negro.

—¿Como el tuyo?

—No lo sé, puede ser.

—¿Qué más recuerdas de ella?

—¿A parte de verla cogiendo con cuanto idiota entraba en la puerta? —preguntó Levi crudamente, sus ojos aún fijos en la fotografía de Lily Potter y cómo estos brillaban de evidente amor por Harry y su esposo.

—Sí, aparte de eso. —Harry no caviló en su respuesta, pero lo dijo con una voz más baja, casi temiendo haber cruzado alguna especie de línea invisible.

—Le gustaba cocinar. No recuerdo mucho si sabía bien o mal las cosas que hacía, pero después de joder iríamos al mercado a comprar un poco de comida y nos haría algo de comer.

—Mhm...

Silencio. Levi, por primera vez en muchos años, recordó a su madre en otra situación que no fuera su muerte. Los recuerdos de ella eran difusos, él —después de todo— era un niño y recordaba más situaciones o cosas que lo habían marcado.

Como aquella vez que un idiota la dejó completamente morada por los golpes y su madre le había dicho que tenía que esconderse y no emitir ni un ruido mientras ella hacía su trabajo o la vez que, cuando las cosas anduvieron un poco mejor, ambos salieron por el fin de semana al otro lado de la ciudad subterránea donde las casas estaban más cuidadas y hasta se podía ver un pequeño parque. Levi recordaba cómo ambos se habían columpiado por horas mirando al cielo en una de las pocas aberturas que tenía la ciudad.

—Recuerdo que a ella le gustaba cepillarse su cabello —murmuró ronco el mayor— y recuerdo verla morir, un poco cada día, lento, pero sin pausa —Levi carraspeó un poco y siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, su voz nula de emoción y vista fija ya no en el álbum, sino en la pared—. Nunca me dijo por qué había huido a la Ciudad subterránea cuando ella tenía un permiso para vivir afuera, nunca me contó quién era mi padre, ella solo decía una y otra vez que yo era como toda su familia y con eso le bastaba, ni siquiera me dio un maldito apellido, nada... Que para ella era solo Levi y nadie más en el mundo importaba.

» Cuando murió, Kenny me tomó bajo su ala. Por un momento pensé que ese hombre era mi padre y que sentía remordimiento por dejarme solo, nunca le pregunté si él lo era... Probablemente se hubiera reído. Él era un hombre horrible y de él aprendí a ser lo que soy ahora: un asesino.

» De un momento a otro dejó de visitarme y me acostumbré a vivir en esa ciudad de mierda donde todos quieren verte muerto, pero yo era más fuerte, era el  _monstruo_ de esa ciudad.

» Y de repente conocí a Farlan, quien me siguió y pidió ser parte de mi «banda». Yo no era un hombre bueno, Harry, y tampoco es como que sienta que lo soy ahora. Soy un hombre que busca sobrevivir y quizás lo más noble que he hecho en toda mi vida es tratar de asesinar a esos titanes.

» No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la Policía Militar y la Legión de Reconocimiento pusieran sus ojos en un ladrón asesino que era extremadamente bueno en lo que hacía. Me prometieron vivir tranquilamente en el exterior si asesinaba a Erwin, si fallaba: Farlan e Isabel morirían. No fue una decisión difícil, ¿matar a alguien que no conocía? He matado a gente que conocí desde pequeño por un mísero pan y no iba a dejar de asesinar a Erwin por mi libertad y la vida de mis amigos, mas eso nunca es como dicen. Tuvimos que fingir ser capturados por la legión y prometí ayudar a asesinar a los titanes y, mientras tanto, Farlan, Isabel y yo buscaríamos los papeles y asesinaríamos a Erwin de ser necesario.

» Al final, en una expedición, Farlan e Isabel murieron tras el ataque de un titán y me quedé solo.

Solo. Levi se había quedado solo nuevamente y a pesar de la pena y desazón había salido adelante porque Erwin tenía razón en algo: él era un sobreviviente. Él seguía adelante, aunque le costara más y esperaba ser libre, porque ese era su mayor secreto, quería por fin no sentirse esclavo de alguien, poder caminar en la calle sin sentir como si estuviera viviendo en tiempo prestado, abrir los ojos y ver las estrellas, ver el horizonte y ver más allá de las murallas y sentirse libre.

Sin querer, Levi comenzó a apretar el libro entre sus manos y solo lo soltó cuando sintió las manos de Harry interrumpir su acción involuntaria.

—Una vez —comenzó Harry—, mi padrino me dijo que  _los que nos aman jamás nos dejan_. Para un niño huérfano de 13 años que el único tipo de amor que tuvo toda su vida fueron los golpes de un sartén y una mísera cena diaria… Bueno, fue entre frustrante y esperanzador. Mis padres me amaron y dieron su vida por mí, mi padrino murió por rescatarme ante mis propios ojos. Yo morí por mis amigos y lo que quedaba de mi familia cuando asesiné a Voldermort y sé que tu madre y tus amigos también te amaban Levi, porque si hay algo que aprendí en toda mi vida es que el amor es magia poderosa, el amor es incontrolable, estúpido y hermoso.

No había mucho más que decir, por lo menos eso era lo que creía Levi y una cómoda aceptación nació de una conversación cruda y peligrosa. En ella, Levi podía percibir que Harry había dejado de sentir pena por su vida y había aprendido a atesorar los recuerdos que tenía de aquel primer universo (¿Cuán demente sonaba eso?) Harry había seguido con su vida porque él también era un sobreviviente, era imposible dejarse morir porque él, al igual que Levi, también quería ser libre.

El mayor vio cómo Harry ponía de lado el álbum en la cama, cerrándolo cuidadosamente y Levi se removió inquieto en su posición, con una sensación desconocida en su bajo vientre que lo hizo dudar por medio segundo qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida hasta que sintió el quejido de dolor de Harry.

Y lo recordó.

—Niñato estúpido, estás herido, deja que te cure —sin siquiera pelear, Levi se levantó de su posición y miró entre horrorizado y complacido el resultado de su anterior desplante.

Harry tenía un ojo morado e inflamado, había sangre seca en la mayoría de su camisa blanca y lo vio encorvarse al lado izquierdo sosteniendo las costillas.

Levi sentía horror por el daño hecho, Harry siquiera podría participar de los siguientes planes de la legión en su actual estado; pero estaba complacido porque así él nunca olvidaría que no podía hacer este tipo de jugarretas, Levi no se lo permitiría nunca más.

—Deja buscar una tablilla para…

—Olvídalo. Pásame el bolso —dijo mencionando la asquerosidad donde él había sacado el álbum.

Levi dudó por un momento, inseguro de si efectivamente quería pasarle algo potencialmente mortal a Harry. Harry quien podría haberse inclinado para tomarlo por sí mismo, sin embargo, él lo miraba esperando su decisión.

—Confía en mí —le susurró esperanzado mientras lo miraba con sus orbes esmeraldas.

Levi dudó, porque Harry no era de aquí, porque Harry quizás podría hacer cosas que él no podía, Harry podría matarlo, matarlos a todos, Harry podría… Él podría...

¿Podría de verdad? El hombre que con sus propios recursos hizo una empresa para que la gente pudiera comer.

Aunque él podría haber robado ese dinero.

Sí, pero los cerdos no lo necesitaban si nunca afectó su dieta personal.

Harry que hizo un refugio para niños, un refugio que Levi había investigado, uno en el cuál él se había filtrado para saber si efectivamente cuidaban bien de los niños para darse cuenta que sí, nada malo pasaba allí y el personal era escogido por Harry, gente de confianza.

—¿Se supone que esta cosa tiene medicina? —dijo Levi mientras extendía el bolso a Harry quien le sonrió como pudo y asintió levemente.

—Todo. Tiene todo con lo que viajé a este mundo. Antes de la guerra, mi amiga —Hermione—, me insistió en vaciar mi bóveda familiar por si necesitábamos huir y bueno… Era cierto. Tengo libros aquí, mi antigua ropa, recuerdos, dinero, joyas, reliquias familiares, cuadros… Algunas cosas las puse en mi departamento, sobre todo los muebles, pero sí. También llevo medicina.

Harry, sin siquiera batir un ojo, guardó el álbum en el pequeño bolso que se lo comió como si nada y luego volvió a apuntar con su varita al bolso:

— _Accio_  kit de emergencia.

Salió disparado una caja grande, escupida por el bolso como si no fuera extraño tener guardado en su interior un objeto cuatro veces su tamaño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un kit de medicina mágica. Solo tengo que...

Levi miró sorprendido en su fuero interno cómo el maletín negro sacara diversos niveles para todas partes con viales, polvos, frascos llenos de cosas que él desconocía y de dudosa procedencia y Harry murmuraba de todo un poco tras abrir y cerrar cajones, mover los frascos y seguir haciendo lo suyo como si todo esto fuera normal.

Todo era tan ajeno a lo que Levi estaba acostumbrado, tan ajeno a su realidad, tan…  _raro_.

—Solo, déjame —masculló Harry y luego apuntó la varita a su cuerpo y murmuró algo.

De la nada, un pergamino apareció de la nada frente al mago, flotando brillantemente y Harry lo tomó mientras leía lo que estaba en él. Curioso, Levi se acercó por el costado y miró el pergamino detectando una letra cursiva y clara en un idioma que él no conocía.

—¿Qué dice allí?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! —dijo Harry como si se le acabase de ocurrir algo—. Es mi idioma natal, lo siento. Aquí, listo —con solo un golpe en el pergamino y las letras se fundieron para dar paso a una escritura que Levi podía reconocer.

Si el mayor no lo supiera ya, diría que su ceja no podía haberse alzado aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

_2 costillas trizadas (tercera izq. y cuarta izq.)._

_1 costilla rota (quinta, der.)._

_Punción leve en el pulmón (der.)._

_Dos falanges rotas mano izquierda (pulgar, anular)._

_Contusión en el..._

Era una lista de heridas, heridas que Levi le había hecho a Harry.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo el menor sin dejar de sacar frascos y volverlos a poner en el maletín—. Lo hecho, hecho está, además no es la primera vez que me dejas en un estado similar. No sabes cuánto agradezco ser un mago.

Harry acercó un vial oscuro a sus labios y lo tragó haciendo morisquetas y luego procedió a pronunciar cosas que Levi desconocía, pero hacían brillar su piel dependiendo de la zona en la cual apuntaba ese palo.

Poco a poco, Levi vio cómo los moretones de Harry desaparecieron, los huesos volvieron a su estado normal y las heridas que él le había hecho desaparecían del pergamino o cambiar de estado.

_3 costillas sensibles, reposo de 3 días._

_No realizar actividades de esfuerzo físico, 4 días._

_Procedimiento de rehabilitación a contar del día 2._

Heridas que podrían haberlo dejado incapacitado por meses, Harry las había sanado en unos pocos minutos y estaría en estado de trabajar a contar del cuarto día.

—Lo único malo es que no todas las medicinas mágicas funcionan con personas que no la poseen —aclaro Harry apenado—. Resultan ser tóxicas o no surten efecto.

Levi miró a Harry y este le devolvió la vista.

Él de pie, Harry aún sentado en su cama y el té ya frío en la mesita de noche.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

La furia seguía allí, pero a la vez no, por primera vez en muchos años, Harry lo miraba sumiso, como esperando que fuera Levi quien diera el siguiente paso, como si él tuviera la respuesta a todo este caos.

¿La tenía?

Todo había cambiado, Harry no era la persona que él creía que era, pero a la vez creía saber que sí lo era.

Él lo entendía, porque mintió, pero todo era una gran responsabilidad, porque de seguir por el mismo camino que habían estado yendo ambos...

¿Realmente quería eso? ¿Renunciar?

Los pensamientos de Levi eran ruidosos e inconexos, pero Harry no lo presionaba por una respuesta, casi como esperando la negación, el rechazo, listo para escapar, listo para irse de la vida de Levi y nunca más volver.

El solo pensamiento de que Harry Potter lo abandonara, lo dejara atrás, no volverlo a ver, de que dejara a Levi y... No. No podía, era una idea terrible, era una sensación horrible y les temía a ambas: abandonar a Harry o seguir con Harry. Era una responsabilidad tremenda y no sabía qué hacer con ella y luego recordó sus mismas palabras, aquellas que le dijo a Eren hace siquiera un par de horas atrás, « _tienes que tomar la decisión de la cual menos te arrepientas_ ».

Harry seguía sentado en la cama, con el rostro ya libre de moretones, pero incluso así parecía pálido. Sus ojos verdes seguían a los suyos y no decía ni una palabra, pese a que se mordía los labios tratando de aguantarse decir algo, pese a que toda su disposición gritara  _quédate_.

En un rápido movimiento, Levi le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo dejó mirando al otro extremo, poco a poco la zona comenzó a tornarse rojiza y la palma derecha de Levi ardía por la fuerza utilizada.

—Nunca más —espetó bajo y colérico. Odiaba sentirse así, desvalido y atormentado, pero más odiaba el pensamiento de Harry morirse—. De ahora en adelante, me tienes que decir  _todo_ , Harry. No más mentiras.

No más, porque él no sobreviviría a una situación similar la próxima vez y podía mandar todo al diablo. Levi era un simple humano, era codicioso y avaro y ahora, ahora quería todo de Harry hasta que se aburriera de él.

—¿Entendido? —casi por inercia se irguió aún más incluso con su escaza altura, mirando por lo bajo a Harry, con una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra, que todavía ardía por el golpe, apunto al rostro de Harry en una clara señal de amenaza.

—Entendido.

El amor de Levi no era  _suave_ , pero eso parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto a Harry quien le sonrió y extendió sus brazos invitándolo a su cama.

• ✧ •

El té hace tiempo se había vuelto frío, pero ninguno de los dos quiso separarse del otro por ahora. Levi no sabía qué horas eran, pero sí sabía que de todas formas tendría que levantarse condenadamente temprano al otro día y su cabeza seguía gritándole preguntas sobre Harry…  _El mago_.

« _¿Cuán retorcido es todo esto?_ ». Levi aún no podía avistar la principal arista de toda esta situación, pero lo que sí sabía era que de ahora en adelante Harry no tendría permitido ir a hacer quizás qué cosas locas sin su permiso.

Y luego lo recordó, ese pensamiento errante llegó como un aluvión de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Era por eso que Harry era bueno asesinando titanes? ¿Había lavado el cerebro de otras personas? ¿Sabían qué eran los titantes? ¿Sabía cómo destruir a los titanes? ¿Podía hacerlo solo?

Sus preguntas se hicieron cada vez más ruidosas en su cabeza y su mirada se dirigió al único punto donde la podía fijar en estos momentos, Levi miró el libro de cuadros de Harry, de cuadros que se movían y uno de sus cuadros era él.

—Sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea, ¿cierto? No fue mentira cuando dije que te lo diría todo —dijo Harry mientras sus brazos apretaban su cintura.

Levi se debía ese grado de honestidad consigo mismo: esta situación lo estaba sobrepasando. Era contradictorio todo lo que sentía.

—¿Puedes matar a los titanes? —fue lo primero que preguntó Levi.

Necesitaba un poco de separación para tener esta conversación, así que se deshizo de los brazos de Harry y se sentó en la cama mirando cómo el otro hombre se quedaba recostado en ella y lo miraba con esos profundos ojos verdes. Tan serio, tan...

—Sí. —Tan adulto.

Levi lo miró por unos segundos y sus puños se apretaron por la furia. Podía, él podía destruir esas malditas asquerosidades, podía… Sus dientes rechinaron y corrió la vista del hombre enojado por todo lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir.

—¿Y luego qué, Levi? —preguntó Harry con un profundo suspiro mientras él también se sentaba en la cama, pero en vez de sentarse en el alero como Levi, él prefirió apoyarse en el respaldo y darle un poco de espacio.

Levi podía imaginarse eso: el caos. Despetar un día y darse cuenta de que los titanes se habían ido y...

—Eso no significa que no haya estado haciendo mi trabajo. Mi intención es la misma, pero para destruir los titanes primero tengo que saber qué demonios está pasando aquí. Es obvio que esas cosas son humanas, Levi, o lo fueron en algún momento. Eren se cambia a un titán y retiene su pensamiento, pero los otros son humanos  _que no pudieron hacerlo_. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y Eren? ¿Existe una manera de convertirlos a humanos nuevamente? ¿Quién lo hace? ¿Por qué?...

» Podría haberme ido de Paradis en el momento en que me di cuenta de todo esto, podría haberlos dejado a todos tirados e ir a buscar respuestas afuera, pero no lo hice porque no soy ese tipo de personas… No soy de los que son capaces de dejar todo para vivir mi vida y ver a otros sufrir.

Mucha información, demasiada información y Harry hablaba con tal convicción que dejó sin aliento a Levi.

—… ¿Tú crees que esto es una conspiración? —Levi susurró su pregunta casi con terror de saber la respuesta que Harry le daría.

—Lo es —respondió sin siquiera batir sus pestañas—; y eso es lo que más me inquieta, porque está en todos lados, Levi. No puedo confiar en nadie, no puedo decirle esto a nadie porque aquí ahora tengo una familia también, tengo niños que dependen de mí y ahora…. Ahora te tengo a ti.

—Tch...

Levi guardó silencio y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar el libro en el suelo, « _álbum… Harry dijo que era un álbum y que esas pinturas eran fotografías_ ».

—La semana pasada —comenzó a hablar Harry, su tono de voz tenía un remordimiento que lo hacía flaquear en algunas sílabas—, pasé toda la semana tratando de inventar una poción para repeler titanes y lo logré —susurró culposo Harry—, eso fue lo que te eché ese día… pero solo tenía cuatro frascos, Levi. Uno para ti, uno para Ferdinand, uno para mí y otro de emergencia.

—¿Puedes hacer más?

—Sí, pero mis ingredientes son limitados, no sé cuántos podría hacer y eso significa que no todos pueden acceder a mi invención. ¿Lo comprendes?

Harry lucía tan triste al decirle eso, era verlo desmoronarse poco a poco a cada palabra que salía de su boca, sus labios temblaron su voz se quebró y sus ojos brillaron, pero esta vez de tristeza. Harry estaba derrotado por tener que elegir, « _pero me eligió a mí_ », pensó Levi para sus adentros en una mezcla de ira y… ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil con Harry?

—Petra —dijo intentando alejar esos pensamientos más complejos.

—Hubiera muerto de no haber estado allí. Solo quería estabilizarla e ir a ver a Eren, pero agoté mi núcleo mágico y me desmayé apenas la tuve estable.

—¿Te desmayaste?

Harry se estremeció al ver su mirada y Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse quizás qué rostro estaba poniendo.

—¿Te desmayas cuando utilizas tu…  _magia_? —preguntó forzosamente.

—No. No cuando la utilizo —clarificó haciendo señas con sus manos para apaciguarlo—, cuando utilizo  _mucho_ de ella: sí. La magia es como un músculo, mientras más la entrenas, más fácil es ocuparla, pero si la utilizas mucho, te agotas. Solo necesito descansar unos días y estaré como nuevo.

Levi y Harry se miraron por largos minutos.

—¿Hay limpiadores en ese mundo tuyo?

Harry lo miró por unos segundos, sorprendido, para luego largarse a reír y asentir.

—Ese aceite que tanto te gusta para ducharte, de hecho, es una poción para eliminar piel muerta e hidratarla.

Lo que siguió fue una larga noche de preguntas y respuestas.

— _¿Puedes limpiar el dormitorio con ese palo?_

_—¿Puedes lavar las sábanas sin mojarlas?_

_—Asqueroso… ¿Para qué quiero lavar con sangre mis poleras y quitarle las manchas?... Me importa una mierda que sea sangre de dragón, Harry, la sangre es asquerosa **.**_

_—¿Y ese palo tuyo sirve para lanzar_ hechizos _?_

— _¿Puedes volar?_

_—Ustedes ocupan ese palo hasta para cocinar… eso se llama flojera, Harry._

• ✧ •

Las cálidas mantas que ocultaban a Levi y a Harry del mundo se removieron cuando el suave sonido de un ave trinar, a veces lo hacían en medio de la noche o bien entrada en la madrugada y la mayoría de la gente no se molestaría por triviales sonidos, pero Harry era de sueño ligero y Levi sufría de insomnio desde que era pequeño, nada para ellos era normal, incluso recostarse en la cama tratando de capturar un poco de descanso después de pasar horas hablando de todo y nada hasta que quedaron agotados de murmurarse secretos.

En el subconsciente de Levi, él sabía que la pequeña utopía que habían construido juntos hace pocas horas se hallaba perdida, sobre todo porque él mismo exhaló entre dichoso y descansado en la nuca del otro soldado. El desarrollo, en sí, era novedoso. Levi tendía a tomar decisiones completamente analíticas y nada de lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de la noche lo era.

Ambos congeniaban de manera desquiciada, violenta, estrafalaria y tórrida, pero lo hacían como nunca antes él lo había hecho con otro ser humano. Era ridículo, era terrorífico, pero nada de eso importaba ya porque Levi seguía debajo de las sábanas de Harry, respirando y emitiendo calor y Harry seguiría abrazado casi como un pulpo al mayor tratando de que no intentara escaparse tras la noche que habían tenido.

—... si sigues así no podré respirar, idiota —murmuró Levi en medio de la noche.

—Uhm... —en estos momentos, el hechicero no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para pelear con el mayor, pero sí soltó un poco su agarré y descansó su frente en la nuca del asesino de titanes.

El silencio entre ellos siempre era cómodo cuando no había nada de qué preocuparse, era una armonía ideal cuando estaban solos, casi como respirar después de estar por mucho tiempo bajo el agua, solo existían y disfrutaban el sereno, las aves trinar, la brisa entrar por la ventana semiabierta y la noche como su única testigo.

Si ambos eran honestos, ninguno de los dos sabía quién había comenzado porque todo era cálido, todo estaba tranquilo pese a lo errática de la noche, incluso tras los ruidosos pensamientos que ambos tenían que cargar, pero había comenzado de una manera u otra.

Quizás fueron las piernas de Levi que comenzaron a removerse lentamente entre las de Harry, como una caricia sutil y lánguida. Tal vez fue la mano de Harry que viajó del corazón de Levi donde estaba felizmente capturada e inició un recorrido errante por el pecho hasta el vientre del mayor. Quizás fue el calor que compartían ambos, la intimidad que significaba estar completamente desnudos bajo las sábanas o las respiraciones suaves y profundas que ambos tenían, podía ser cualquier cosa, como el olor a jabón del cabello de Levi.

Pudo haber sido todo o nada. Sin embargo, las manos de Harry se sentían como paños calientes en la piel de Levi, casi como si quisiera quemar su tacto en la piel del más pequeño, pensamiento que solo hizo vibrar a Levi aún más.

La cama rechinó por el pequeño cambio de peso, pero no lo suficiente como para molestarlos en su nueva travesía. Harry dejó de apoyar su frente en el cuello del mayor y sus labios besaron la zona sutilmente, arrastrando sus labios superficialmente por sobre la piel del mayor.

Si Levi era honesto consigo mismo, esta era la primera vez que tendrían sexo de forma tan suave y tranquila, era casi como quedarse dormido en los brazos del otro, pero mucho mejor, increíblemente mejor y desgarrador.

Levi dejó salir un profundo suspiro de excitación, no exhilarante como muchos otros, pero insondable, de aquellos que salían de tu alma y viajaban por todo tu cuerpo hasta tus labios, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo Harry ahora, estaba descubriendo cada pequeña parte del cuerpo del capitán, cada cicatriz, cada quemadura, cada lunar que había en su cuerpo y Levi, después de años de conocerse, por fin había dejado a Harry hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Manos amables y cándidas se embarcaron en el mapa que era el cuerpo del mayor quien solo inhaló profundamente debajo de las sábanas sin decir nada, solo dejándose hacer.

Muchos no lo creerían, pero Harry era una persona celosa por naturaleza, crecer sin nada para después tenerlo todo y luego perderlo hacía eso a una persona, mas Levi no podía encontrar aliento para reclamar cómo aquellas mismas manos lo hacían sentir dominado, casi como una propiedad, pero mejor. Después del caos que fue la última expedición a terreno titán, Levi solo quería eso, sentirse anclado a la tierra, sentir que él tenía un lugar donde volver porque todo lo que tenía lo perdía tras un tiempo y estaba agotado, agotado de ser  _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ , estaba cansado de las miradas de admiración, del peso sobre sus hombros, de las muertes de sus camaradas en su espalda, de la misma guerra.

Harry, con sus caricias, con sus gritos, con su voz demandante, ojos furiosos y besos ardientes le habían demostrado a Levi que él no necesitaba a un soldado, él solo lo quería tal y cual estaba: roto, perdido y cansado. Harry no quería perfección, él solo lo quería a él como sea que viniera porque, tristemente, ninguno de los dos podía ya ver un mañana sin el otro pese a los tiempos que estaban viviendo.

Egoístas, ambos, porque esto de ninguna manera podía terminar bien, según la mente de Levi, pero ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para alejar al de ojos verdes, no tenía ni las fuerzas para escapar de las manos codiciosas, del calor bajo las sábanas y del tacto de piel contra la otra.

Ya nada importaba, ya todo había dejado de tener sentido tras los últimos acontecimientos, mas Harry era lo único que sí entendía, era el único en el cual Levi podía decir que no importaba cómo, dónde o cuándo, él seguiría siendo igual.

El soldado colmó la habitación con un suspiro lleno de placer, su mente nublándose por esta y sus ojos abriéndose dado que ya no los podía tener más tiempo cerrados, quería ver al hombre que estaba a su lado, al hombre que él había escogido para un  _algún día_. Al hombre que lo hacía sentir como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Solo un poco más, Levi —fue el murmullo que llegó a sus oídos acompañado por el aliento cálido de Harry. Ambos cuerpos se acomodaron aún más entre sí, las piernas de Levi se acomodaron para poder recibir a Harry, la espalda del mayor pegada a la cama, las manos que seguían viajando y descubriendo sin tregua cada centímetro del cuerpo de Levi, acariciando sensibles cicatrices en su torso mientras que los labios del otro besaban la juntura de su hombro y respiraba sobre su piel.

Puede que no se dijeran mucho, pero toda la carga sensorial estaba dejando completamente descontrolado a Levi quien comenzaba a respirar más rápido, sin embargo, él aún dejaba que Harry siguiera con sus caricias.

El trino de las aves ya poco y nada le molestaba al capitán.

—Me gustan tus ojos —murmuraba el mago en un tibio susurro, adoración y vergüenza mezcladas en esa voz que casi nunca admitía debilidades, tal y como él mismo.

—¿Sí? —susurró de vuelta el mayor mientras suspiraba agradecido por la mano que acariciaba su muslo, quitando un poco de presión en su vientre, pero aumentando el placer que sentía él en su miembro que reposaba entre cálidas paredes. Harry siempre lo sorprendía de las maneras más desquiciadas, casi sin pausar fue él mismo quien se acomodó para dejarse caer en su miembro y Levi solo quedó allí, viendo a Harry retorcerse, sintiendo su calidez, maravillándose porque todo se sentía como si estuviera en su lugar.

—Ajá... —respiró el menor.

Levi se preguntó que qué parecería esta conversación sin el contexto, probablemente una conversación para todas las edades, mas el pene de Harry crecía cálido entre las manos de Levi, sin moverse mucho, pero haciendo notar a lo que más adelante llegarían ambos.

—Dicen que son el reflejo del alma... Cuando estás triste, colapsado o enojado, toman un nebuloso color gris —murmuraba explicando algo que Levi sabía no tenía explicación, porque él sabía que la gente  _temía_  sus ojos.

Apáticos.

Serios.

Violentos.

Furiosos.

No... A la gente, siquiera a sus camaradas de la legión de reconocimiento, le gustaban sus ojos, no eran como los de Harry: vibrantes, de un sorprendente color esmeralda más hermosos que cualquier otra joya que Levi haya visto en su vida, amables, determinados y amorosos.

Los suyos eran completamente lo contrario, una antítesis dentro de esta relación que tomaba forma poco a poco, de  _esto_  que dejaba a Levi sin aliento, pero ya no podía vivir sin él.

—... pero cuando estás así —siguió hablando el mago sin prestar atención al silencio del otro —, tranquilo, cómodo, relajado... son de un hermoso color azul, como cuando el sol sale por la mañana y vez el amanecer en el horizonte, entre las montañas.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Levi se removiera un poco inquieto, logrando sacarle un suave gemido a Harry y, como castigo, apretó la erección del menor entre sus manos para que dejara de hablar cursilerías. Encontraba eso menos vergonzoso que las palabras del otro hombre.

—Un sonrojo solo para mí —bromeaba suavemente entre jadeos Harry mientras sus manos volvían a iniciar el recorrido que habían pausado para hablar.

Levi no pudo dejar de mirar por la ventana, ¿sería cierto? ¿Serían así sus ojos? Levi cerró sus párpados por un momento, decidiendo que lo mejor era concentrarse en el calor de ambos, en la respiración elaborada del menor y en lo suave que se sentía el cabello desordenado del azabache en su cuello. Besos flotaban por los hombros del soldado y en más de una ocasión inhaló profundo para dejar una mordida, pero nunca se movió de donde estaba, mirando entre la oscuridad de la noche la curvatura del cuello de Harry y la ventana.

Ya sea porque Levi estuviera agotado de la pelea de esta noche, de los sentimientos o por la soledad, ahora lo único que quería hacer el mayor era dejarse ir, derretirse en manos ásperas, pero cariñosas; por ojos verdes, labios codiciosos y el deseo que bullía en sus venas.

Levi, finalmente, se rindió.

—Justo así —susurraba Harry en el brazo de Levi, acariciándolo levemente con sus labios y dejando humedad con sus jadeos—, déjate ir, yo no iré a ninguna parte.

Levi volvió a exhalar, profundo y largo mientras que con su mano tapaba los ojos de Harry, casi como una catarsis para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, como protegiéndolo incluso ahora cuando lo único que quería hacer el otro era dejarlo a carne viva bajo su atenta mirada, completamente vulnerable y dependiente de su protección.

A veces Levi no sabía cómo el otro lo hacía para despedazarlo con sus manos y unirlo con sus besos, no sabía cómo este hombre lo había hecho caer de esta manera, cómo lo que comenzó como un revolcón de una noche terminó en esto, quería arrepentirse, gritarse débil y espetar que él no lo era, quería apartarse de todo y olvidar que alguna vez en su vida existió Harry Potter, mas el vacío que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando pensaba en hacerlo era insoportable y la vergüenza aún más.

Era su culpa por quedar irremediablemente atrapado en las garras de Harry, él lo sabía, lo había presentido aquella tarde cuando pelearon por una bolsa de té, debería haber seguido sus instintos e irse y nunca más verlo, mas ya era demasiado tarde, Harry era —ante todo— demasiado encantador para todo el mundo, incluso para Levi. Él solo poseía el carisma que Levi nunca antes había visto, poseía la determinación y tozudez que equiparaban la suya y también poseía una amabilidad que nunca en su vida podría obtener.

—Ya no pienses más…

El mayor no sabía cómo habían llegado a esta posición, demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, pero asintió al escuchar la voz ronca y profunda por el deseo que tenía Harry. La mano del mayor seguía cubriendo sus ojos, pero la otra encontró que era más productivo acariciar su cuello y enterrar sus uñas en su nuca. Levi dejó vagar una de sus manos hasta que con las puntas de los dedos acariciaría lento y seguro la base del pene de Harry logrando sacarle suspiros, Harry se dejó caer en su pecho ya sin ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos, ya no quedaba nada más del otrora Levi.

—Sé que no te gustará que te lo diga —comenzó nuevamente Harry con su suave conversación—, pero eres increíblemente sensible, Levi, tan sensible —lo último lo repitió con tal reverencia que Levi solo gruñó como respuesta cuando Harry enterró sus dedos en sus bíceps y ahogó su miembro en una cálida fricción que nunca vio venir.

—Tienes razón, no quiero saberlo —contestó el soldado mientras dejaba que el peso de Harry cayera cómodamente en sus caderas mientras sujetaba firmemente las contrarias, dejando marcas con sus uñas y así poder empujar más entre aquellas nalgas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

La risa profunda de Harry resonó en sus pulmones y Levi se maravilló ante la sensación que le daba estar así. Ya inquieto de su propia sumisión, Levi se sentó lentamente con Harry sobre él, piel contra piel y completamente perdidos el uno en el otro, cuán feliz se sintió al escuchar retumbar la risa en su pecho.

Una de las manos de Levi se dirigió al cabello del menor, ciñéndolo con fuerza y forzando los labios a abandonar la curvatura de su cuello para por fin ir a los suyos. Por fin los labios de Harry sobre los suyos y exhaló contento. Harry besaba con toda su alma, con movimientos tentadores y superficiales, luego traviesos mordiscos a su labio inferior y superior y luego con todo, con lengua sobre su lengua, con saliva mezclándose, saboreando todo dentro de su cavidad, todo tan cálido y húmedo que Levi no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación y embestir como consecuencia, su piel se sentía afiebrada y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, ya un poco cansado de tener que esperar por Harry.

Si era honesto, Levi no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose, tocándose, restregándose, pero sí supo cuando Harry sin siquiera dejarlo respirar, deslizó un dedo por su entrada sin temor, calmado, acariciando con la yema de su dedo su entrada con un poco de aceite de manzanilla, su olor favorito. Era raro, penetrar y ser penetrado, era de esas cosas raras que te dejaban sin aliento y te hacían temblar de la sensación.

Harry no se apresuró, sino que se tomó su tiempo para abrirlo, y a Levi no le molestó, siguiendo su suave vaivén sin pausa. Aun así, él se dejó hacer, completamente perdido en la calidez del cuerpo más joven, completamente perdido en los profundos gruñidos de placer que daría Harry pese a que Levi sabía él no lo estaba tocando aparte de sus suaves embestidas.

Todo en él ahora era sensible, su piel de un suave tono rosa y brillante producto del esfuerzo, sudor que Harry lamía cada vez que ponía su boca en su cuello y mordía cada vez que limpiaba ese retazo de piel.

Pronto, aquel dedo aceitoso entraría en la parte más íntima que Levi podía tener, en su parte más sucia y más sensible y él se dejaría hacer. Harry tarareó suavemente en su hombro izquierdo al no encontrar resistencia en el anillo de músculos y tal y como lo habían estado haciendo quizás por horas, Levi y Harry comenzaron a moverse lentamente para acomodarse.

—Me aprietas incluso cuando aún no estoy adentro —murmuró el de ojos esmeraldas a Levi quien dejó caer su frente en el hombro del mayor.

—Pues tú no eres mejor. Me aprietas aún más que nunca, siento que me vas a tragar entero —agregó burlesco Levi.

Harry dejó salir una pequeña risa avergonzada y sus ojos evitaron los suyos. Su dedo se movió por cálidas paredes buscando la cúspide del placer de Levi, acariciando casi con reverencia su interior de la misma manera que Levi hacía con el cuerpo de Harry, como lo seguía haciendo ahora. Levi no sabía a qué prestarle más atención, a la mano en su entrada, a la erección de Harry que se movía con sus vaivenes o a cuán codicioso estaba siendo el agujero de Harry para querer tragárselo todo. Levi dejó sus codiciosas manos bajar por pectorales, pasaban por el abdomen del menor acariciando cada músculo y camino que había por allí sin temor a molestar al menor, para luego bajar por su ingle hasta sus piernas, omitiendo completamente la llorosa erección y pesados testículos.

Harry era un amante egoísta, pero Levi sabía que él no era mucho mejor.

Su mano bajaría hasta donde podía por su pierna y regresaría acariciando la parte interna tranquilamente, disfrutando de piel lozana y sin vellos porque incluso a esta edad, Harry tenía escasos vellos, algunos en su ombligo que viajaban hasta la entrepierna, y algunos sobre sus testículos, pero luego escasas motas de pelos en sus musculosas piernas.

Tres dedos, Levi sabían que eran tres porque ardía un poco cuando se movían, porque su entrada se estrecharía tratando de sacar la obstrucción para cerrarse y porque eran tres dedos los que ahora hacían crecer el placer en su vientre y hacían sus caderas moverse como respuesta lo que gatillaría gemidos por parte de Harry. La mano del menor detendría sus caricias para poder sentir cómo Levi se movía dentro de él, se apretaría en la erección de Levi y gemiría su nombre bajo y profundo.

Su respiración estaba elaborada y sus labios secos por las bocanadas de aire que trataba de hacer ingresar a la fuerza a sus pulmones, mas Levi solo se acomodó aún más en esa posición, sentándose en sus talones como si el cuerpo de Harry no pesara nada sobre él, moviéndolo a su antojo, buscando más contacto, más piel ardiente con la cual chocar. Una de sus manos apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Harry cuando este presionó mucho su próstata y el gemido no tardó en salir. La otra mano buscó estabilidad del abdomen de Harry, arañando y estirando sus dedos hasta llegar al comienzo del vientre. Harry temblaba bajo su mano, ambos temblaban bajo la atención del otro y Levi por fin pudo concentrarse más en el calor que era Harry cuando el menor dejó de lado su entrada para afirmarse en sus hombros.

Ya no daba más del calor, se sentía sofocado por todo y gimió descontento por el vacío que provocó la salida de los dedos de Harry y frunció su nariz ante el sonido lascivo que provocaba el aceite con su entrada, casi como recordándole dónde Harry pondría su pene de no ser porque Levi estaba enterrado hasta las pelotas en Harry. Pene que no paró de restregarse en su estómago, erguido, glande carmesí furioso y grande, por lo menos más que él.

Las manos de Levi se dirigieron a la botella de vidrio que tenía el aceite, una botella que rodaba por las sábanas y las manchaba, mas ninguno de los dos le importaba mucho lo que sucediera a su alrededor en esos momentos, Levi tenía toda su concentración en Harry y Harry lo único que veía era a Levi, no había espacio para nadie más en esta habitación ni en estos momentos.

Resbaladizas, las manos del soldado se dirigieron sin cavilar a la entrepierna en búsqueda del miembro de Harry quien gimió ante el contacto del mayor, pero se dejó hacer cayendo a la cama dejando a Levi solo sentado en sus talones. Abierto completamente para el mayor.

No le tomó mucho a Levi acariciar la cálida erección de Harry y ponerla más dura, erguida y aceitosa de lo que estaba en un comienzo, y dado los suaves gemidos, el mayor sabía que no estaba haciéndolo nada mal.

Era un ángulo un poco incómodo, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, acomodó las piernas de Harry en sus caderas, piernas que se entrelazaron a sus espaldas con talones chocando con sus glúteos, Harry era la imagen viva de pecado, estirado a todo lo que daba en su cama, erección furiosa en su entrepierna, estómago apretado, músculos marcados y ojos brillantes incluso en la noche. Lo dejaba sin aliento.

Levi se dejó entrar nuevamente en la entrada del menor, lento para gozar cada milímetro, pero sin pausa, sin importarle la incomodad que sentía cuando la penetración comenzó a ser más estrecha y su erección se tornó más sensible, hasta estar completamente pegado a los glúteos de Harry con un lascivo sonido y ambos, sin siquiera planearlo, soltaron un profundo y satisfecho suspiro.

Sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor por el esfuerzo y la espera, no obstante, ninguno de los dos se apresuró, solo se quedaron allí sintiendo la conexión.

Levi llevó su mano izquierda, aquella que no estaba apoyada en los muslos de Harry, al nacimiento de su erección, que roja, se tensó ante la caricia más sutil de sus dedos aún más callosos que los de Harry, pero no menos satisfactorios, para luego presionar su mano en la parte baja del vientre del menor, allí, adentro de él, estaba Levi reposando, uniéndolos como nunca antes él se había unido a otra persona. Qué pensamiento más egoísta, sucio, depravado y enriquecedor. Volvía a Levi loco de la pasión.

El vaivén comenzó lento, Levi llevando un ritmo tranquilo y castigador, casi no se movía, mas Harry nunca se quejó por la falta de fricción, sino que suspiró contento con solo estar a su merced.

El maldito gozaba con cada miseria que Levi le tirara para vivir, mas ahora eran solo ellos dos.

Las manos avariciosas del azabache acariciaron sus caderas fuertes y luego el comienzo de sus nalgas, no incitándolo a moverse ni un poco, pero disfrutando de la vista que sin duda Harry estaría viendo recostado en la cama mientras él estaba allí, su pelvis meciéndose tranquilamente en el cálido refugio que se había convertido Harry.

Cuando Levi abrió los ojos, pese a no saber cuándo los había cerrado, se fijó en la ventana. La obscuridad seguía presente, pero ahora no solo veía los techos de las otras casas o departamentos, sino a una persona a lo lejos haciendo una patrulla de reconocimiento, ante la vista, Levi no pudo evitar tensarse de cuerpo entero causando que Harry gimiera por la abrupta embestida.

En un movimiento difícil, pero satisfactorio para ambos, Harry se sentó nuevamente logrando mayor penetración lo que hizo soltar un gemido a Levi. Esta nueva posición, esta íntima posición que los tenía a ambos sentados con Harry en el regazo dádnole la espalda permitía más comodidad, pero esfuerzo.

Harry acomodó sus piernas, las abrió un poco más causando que Levi se enterrara incluso más como respuesta y luego procedió a mover las piernas del soldado a su costado con las suyas para engancharlas en las pantorrillas. Ahora Harry estaba reposando su trasero en su erección y Levi estaba completamente enterrado en él; no era solo el hecho de que tenía su pene dentro de Harry lo que volvía loco de lujuria a Levi, era el hecho de que el trasero de Harry se restregara sin pena en sus caderas, de que las piernas del otro se acomodaron febriles al costado de las suyas, de que el sudor que corría por la espalda de Harry caía en su pecho, de que el aroma a sexo que emitían llegaba sin piedad a su nariz haciéndolo perder la cordura que cada vez se alejaba más de Levi. Harry era un hombre cruel por alimentar la necesidad carnal de Levi a estas alturas, porque ahora él se sentía como un monstruo buscando devorar al otro completo.

Harry se volvió a acomodar un poco más buscando la fricción perfecta y, a la vez, trataba de buscar qué era lo que había tensado a Levi hasta que vio a una persona pasear con el equipo de maniobra por las calles, cada vez acercándose más a su habitación, habitación que no tenía cortinas porque Harry las odiaba.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Harry con un vaivén más satisfactorio que el anterior dado que era el menor ahora quien movía sus caderas—, la magia es una cosa maravillosa. Confía en mí. —Le susurraba en gemidos lascivos.

Y Levi se preguntó para sus adentros cuán vulnerable Harry quería que él fuera, porque este sentimiento se hacía más grande e impredecible y a Levi no le gustaba eso, no en lo absoluto, pero ya había perdido su primera batalla en contra de Harry, ya lo había hecho dependiente de su presencia y sentimientos y ahora solo le quedaba rogar a cada miserable alma que todo esto valiera la pena, que esta sensación que lo tragó entero no lo dejara aún más roto y solo.

Levi decidió confiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (꒪ཀ꒪) Solo quiero decir que la mitad de este fanfic es puro smut. Me merezco un premio x'D. Son 3476 palabras, 64 párrafos, 106 oraciones de puro contenido H (me fui a una página en internet para saber cuán largo era esta escena) xD.
> 
> Maaan, pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en los últimos capítulos. ¿No lo creen? Levi se entera de la verdad, Levi comprende que las cosas han cambiado, solo nos queda ver qué nos depara el futuro :O Ahora los dos saben cosas del otro que no deberían saber ;). Para los que me siguen en Twitter y Facebook ya lo saben, pero hace semanas estoy trabajando en el final de este fanfic y estoy súper entusiasmada. Hubieron escenas que me complicaron, pero estos últimos tres días he escrito sin parar los últimos capítulos de Sibilino, así que estoy increíblemente feliz.
> 
> Muchos se preguntan qué le hizo Levi a Eren: aún no diré nada.
> 
> Creo que hace mucho tiempo no leíamos un revolcón de estos dos, siempre han sido bastante agresivos y quería hacer un cambio en eso. Esta vez es más tranquilo, doloroso e íntimo porque ahora realmente se conocen de verdad, ¿no les parece? Quería escribir algo con más emociones y bueno H*stuff. ¿Impresiones, opiniones? ¿Qué les parece a un Harry topping from the bottom? Adoro leerlos y estaré feliz de responderles siempre :D.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	29. Titán hembra

> «Es más vergonzoso desconfiar de los amigos que ser engañado por ellos».  
>  —François de La Rochefoucauld,  _escritor_.

Los pilló temprano por la mañana, la desnudez, las sábanas sucias, las pieles pegadas, los ojos legañosos y la sensación de unidad a la cual aún se tenía que acostumbrar.

No habían dormido más de dos horas, entre la golpiza, la conversación, la curación de Harry… y luego…  _hacer el_   _amor_.

En la madrugada, Levi y Harry hicieron por primera vez el amor, nadie golpeó a alguien, nadie gritó por dominancia, nadie se quejó de dolor, solo placer y vulnerabilidad. Y ahora, a las seis de la mañana, Levi apreciaba los vestigios de la locura y esa sensación que no sabía cómo describir, ignorante y aterrado a la hora de ocupar sus palabras.

—No pienses —murmuró en un carraspeo Harry.

—Eso te sale fácil a ti —insultó Levi mirando el techo tratando de dilucidar qué había hecho.

—Pues estás jodido, no me separaré de ti si eso es lo que quieres ahora —exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza tratando de enfatizar que no, no había manera de convencerlo.

Verdad.

Este hombre dado por muerto no lo estaba y el solo hecho de pensar, incluso ahora, que Harry pudiera desaparecer sin dejar rastros dejaba a Levi más inestable de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Tch. No es como si pudiera ahora, ¿no?

—Siempre hay una opción, Levi, nunca pienses lo contrario —admitió Harry en un ataque de sabiduría que sorprendió al mayor.

—¿Y qué eres ahora? ¿Un filósofo? Anda a alistar la tina, quiero un baño caliente.

Harry se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y sonrió entre nostálgico y empoderado:

—Como dicen los muggles: Roma no se construyó en un día.

Levi solo lo observó marcharse y le restó importancia a las palabras del otro. No sabía ni lo que era Roma ni lo que significaban esas palabras.

El capitán intentó levantarse de la cama solo para quedar a medio camino y fulminar con la mirada a su rodilla. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño inconveniente.

—Levi, está todo lis... ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —respondió por inercia el mayor mientras se erguía por completo.

—Levi —llamó recriminatoriamente Harry. Señalando por fin su rodilla amoratada.

—Es solo una maldita torcedura, Harry, deja de joder. Tú mismo dijiste que tu  _vudú_  no funciona en mí, ¿por qué mierda ahora pareces una mujer con período?

—Me siento insultado en tantos niveles. Primero, no es  _vudú_ , es  _magia;_ segundo, es normal que me preocupe por tu bienestar, idiota, tú haces lo mismo; tercero, dije  _la mayoría_ , no  _toda_  la magia; y cuarto, no porque me preocupe por ti significa que sea femenino o que eso sea algo malo. Ahora siéntate en la cama, cabrón, y déjame mirarte la pierna.

Harry siquiera esperó la respuesta de Levi, sino que sencillamente lo empujó a la cama y con un floreo de su varita la apuntó a la pierna que recién ahora la vio amoratada.

—Desplazamiento de rótula, inflamación, un microdesgarro. Bien, sé que intentaron posicionar bien la rótula, pero quedó fuera de su centro, así que ¿quieres morder algo o simplemente hago lo que tengo que hacer?

—Solo hazlo de una vez.

— _Episkey_ —Harry, el maldito hijo de puta, siquiera le avisó que iba a comenzar, solo hizo a su antojo y el dolor que sintió en su rodilla logró que Levi rechinara los dientes, el calor y dolor punzante siguió por unos momentos, pero luego menguó.

—Eso es, respira profundo —Levi no sabía que su respiración cambio, pero luego de unos segundos pudo recobrar el aliento a uno más natural.

—Bien, solo necesito revisar unas notas para saber si el hechizo que tengo en mente puede ayudarte. Lo bueno es que son heridas sencillas y estos hechizos solo hacen que el proceso se acelere o los huesos vuelvan a su centro. La pomada que te administraré después del baño es más ligera que la que utilizaría yo, pero te ayudará. Trata de no forzarte por 3 días, Levi. Nada de EDM3D. Hablo enserio.

Levi miró atentamente cómo Harry se movía por la habitación, desnudo y sin pena, enfocado solo en él.

Eso le gustó.

—Bien, todo listo. ¿Nos bañamos?

Levi solo asintió.

Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esta parte de…  _la relación_.

• ✧ •

Quizás Levi había sido demasiado inocente al pensar que su relación con Harry ahora iba a ser más fácil, que incluso pese a que habían arreglado una de las mayores peleas que hasta ahora habían tenido, aún podían disfrutar del anonimato que ambos gozaron por los últimos años.

Fue descuido, Levi lo sabía, porque ahora todo se sentía distinto, porque ahora el solo pensamiento de que Harry no estuviera con él por unos momentos lo dejaba tenso e irascible y fue por eso que ambos salieron del dormitorio de Harry sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces que Levi lo sintió allí, cuando Harry le dijo que esperara, que se le quedaba algo, cuando lo vio quejarse mirando el desmán de su oficina y luego sacó ese  _palo_  para que algo viniera volando y él sonriera satisfecho, fue cuando todo eso sucedió que Levi sintió nuevamente cómo la avalancha de sentimientos intentaran ahogarlo en palabras.

Tenía que decirle, tenía que expresarle cuán jodidamente feliz estaba Levi de que Harry estuviera vivo, tenía que demostrarlo para que no se le olvidara que ahora eran un solo elemento y que no podía ir haciendo locuras sin decirle nada en lo absoluto.

Cuando Harry por fin llegó a su lado, sonriente con su mejilla un poco sonrosada e hinchada por la cachetada de la madrugada, que Levi no limitó en absoluto sus movimientos y empujó a Harry por su camisa para besarlo de manera ruda. Lo empinó en la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y lo atacó sin un atisbo de pena, consumiéndolo entero… Hasta que oyó un chillido poco masculino y Levi abrió los ojos en medio del beso y vio a Moblit parado como idiota mirándolos entre incómodo, sorprendido, extrañado, sonrrojado y el traidor se fue corriendo.

—¡N-no le diré a nadieee! —gritó el otro soldado mientras desaparecía.

—Eso podría haber ido peor —dijo Harry en su momento con una sonrisa entre cómplice y molesta por la interrupción.

Pero ahora, ahora tenían las consecuencias del pequeño desliz.

Las 07:30 los pilló solos en la oficina del comandante Smith con Moblit a su lado y a Levi enojado por no poder tomar su té matutino tranquilo.

—Moblit aquí mencionó una de las cosas más interesantes del mundo, Levi, Harry.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Levi completamente desvergonzado, mientras que Harry se removía un poco inquieto, pero igual de descarado de como lo conocía, mientras intentaba asesinar con la mirada al traidor de Moblit.

No que se arrepintiera de algo, pero Levi tenía que cumplir con  _ciertas_  expectativas… Como decir que algo le importaba un carajo cuando era mentira.

—Sí. Dijo que tuvo una mañana bastante irregular porque cuando fue a entregar unos documentos al capitán Potter, lo encontró a este y a ti en una posición… Digamos que  _comprometedora_  en su puerta.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, capitán Potter.

—Corta la mierda, Erwin. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ya hastiado Levi.

Una batalla de miradas dejó incómodo al mago quien suspiró y se sentó en la silla al costado de Levi sintiéndose dejado de lado.

—Puedes irte, Moblit. Y por favor, no digas nada a nadie. ¿Entendido? —el soldado asintió y caminó a la salida sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró, Smith dejó que sus orbes azules vagaran de Levi a Harry.

—No puedo evitar mencionar que esto es sin duda un imprevisto. Moblit vino porque tenía que actualizar los datos conmigo y me menciona una preocupante situación. Las relaciones en la milicia en plena guerra, por parte de parte de ambos, pero sobre todo tú, Levi, es una terrible idea. ¿Te parece apropiado? Además, ¿desde cuándo ustedes son pareja? No puedo dejar de preocuparme porque tú tienes mayor cargo que Harry y no puedo generar un informe que apoye esta… relación sin siquiera saber cuánto tiempo lleva.

—2 años, 11 meses y 23 días. Nos conocimos en una tienda de té, casi nos molimos a golpes la primera vez. La segunda vez efectivamente terminó en eso, si mal no recuerdo tú estabas allí. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora estamos juntos. Fin.

El bastardo de Harry, a su lado, se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

—Qué historia tan romántica —dijo igual de pasivo Smith cuando lo escuchó hablar. El rubio comandante arqueó una ceja y Levi dejó salir un bufido de hastio.

Ante eso, Harry no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Por Sina, él sí no tenía filtro de tiempo, situación y momento.

—¿Ves? Lo hago feliz, cumplo con los requisitos mínimos de una  _relación_.

Silencio.

—¿Fue eso una broma, Levi?

—... No.

Smith alzó una ceja, sorprendido y sonrió.

—Fue una buena.

—No fue una broma. —Dijo haciendo hincapié en cada palabra de forma cortante.

—Siempre andas diciendo bromas sobre mierda, mierda de titán, mierda humana y esta es la primera vez que escucho una que no tenga que ver con excremento de cualquier tipo.

—¿Es que acaso eres sordo ahora?  _Que no fue una broma_  —deletreó el capitán.

Ambos hombres se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Harry atrajo la atención de ambos con un profundo suspiro.

—Cláusula 78, artículo 22, subíndice 45:  _Sobre la relación amorosa entre altos mandos y subordinados_ :  _no se aceptarán las relaciones entre un alto mando y subordinado siempre y cuando exista una relación directa de trabajo a menos que se demuestre que la relación tenga un mínimo de un año y sea comprobable por testigos familiares y no familiares._  ¿Necesita testigos, comandante? Puede ponerse en contacto con los Kivi, con los Nox y con Rosalie, ella atiende la tetería. Levi y yo tenemos citas regulares allí.

—Tch. Ve tú y dile dónde espiarnos ahora, idiota —se quejó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

Smith no dijo nada por un momento, solo los observó por un momento parpadeando lánguidamente y miró sus semblantes como buscando algo. Si lo encontró o no, Levi lo sabía.

—Bien. Comprendo. No tendrán inconveniente de mi parte —manifestó Erwin ganándose un bufido por parte de Levi y una ceja arqueada por parte de Harry. Ninguno de los dos creía por un mísero momento que su relación pasaría desapercibida y no causaría revueltos al comandante de la legión, pero en estos precisos momentos había problemas aún más relevantes que su estado amoroso—. ¿Podemos repasar el plan ahora? Hange y Moblit deben estar por llegar y necesito mandarle un mensaje a Mike y Nanaba, ellos partieron con parte de la legión al otro campamento.

—Como quieras,  _cejón_  —Levi hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto. Harry solo siguió en silencio, como sabiendo que sus palabras no eran bienvenidas por el resto de la conversación.

Levi entró en una pequeña lucha de miradas con Erwin, claramente no gustándole que el otro hombre desmereciera su relación con Harry, tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que al parecer el rubio no le tenía mucha confianza pese a que él mismo había intentado reclutarlo en más de una ocasión. Fue el ruido en el pasillo que cortó la pequeña lucha de voluntades de ambos hombres. Hange tenía la fortuna de ser ruidosa, así que, tras el carraspeo de Erwin, ninguno de los dos habló mientras esperaban a que la otra capitana ingresara en la oficina. Hange entró con toda su fuerza a la oficina, hablando motivada por los descubrimientos que había hecho con Eren en este corto período y Moblit terminó de cerrar la puerta entre apenado e incómodo por el comportamiento de la mujer.

—¡¿Qué pasó, qué paso?! —preguntaba extrañada por la atmósfera tensa que se respiraba en la oficina de Erwin.

—Nada relevante con la misión, cuatro ojos —respondió parco Levi.

—Levi tiene razón, Hange. Necesito de su colaboración para concretar el plan y repasarlo para futuros inconvenientes.

—Bien, es obvio que no entregaremos a Eren —declaró Hange mientras se echaba en la silla restante dejando que Moblit se acomodara a sus espaldas.

—¿Seguimos con el plan de cabeza de hongo? —preguntó Levi mirando el escritorio con atención.

—Sí. Decidimos ocupar la confianza que Annie le tiene a Eren, al parecer son algo así como amigos, Eren le tiene mucha estima y se niega a creer que ella sea la culpable de toda esta situación —volvió a explicar Erwin, pero esta vez mirando directamente a Harry.

—¿Puedes culparlo? Es como si te dijeran que Hange está tratando de destruir a la humanidad.

—No creo que es eso en lo que tenemos que enfocarnos ahora, Harry —comentó Smith frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que eso es parte de lo que nos deberíamos enfocar. Se olvidan que, pese a todo, ellos son niños y aunque nos cueste, hay que recordar que esta es la primera vez que ellos han sufrido algo parecido. Son más que números y recursos, ellos...

—Harry —cortó Levi mirando al mago—. Suficiente —fue una de esas conversaciones mudas, una donde Harry evidenció parte de su pasado sin querer, una donde Levi protegió los sentimientos del menor atrayendo la atención al cortar las palabras del otro y enfocarlo nuevamente en el camino que tenían que tomar—. ¿Repasamos el plan? —preguntó cortante Levi.

—Arlet, Ackerman y Jaeger intentarán llevar a Leonhart a pasillos subterráneos. Ella ya debe saber que pidieron la entrega de Eren a la PM, así que tratarán de llevarla al subterráneo donde sabemos los titanes no pueden transformarse a menos que quieran quedar inmovilizados. Haremos pasar a uno de los nuevos reclutas como Eren, así distraeremos a la PM.

Con cuidado, Erwin sacó con pergamino y extendió el plan general:

—¿Por qué dividimos a la legión? —preguntó Moblit con el ceño fruncido, mirando los planes finales en el escritorio de Erwin.

—Porque creen que hay más de un traidor —contestó Harry ante la pregunta realiza por Moblit.

—Hange, hora de planear una emboscada para capturar a un titán. Levi, ¿cómo te sientes de la rodilla?

—Está incapacitado por tres días —contestó Harry por él sin batir el ojo.

—Ya veo —contestó Erwin—. Serás parte entonces del área legal y de apoyo.

—Tch. Maldito bocón.

—Harry, quiero que actúes como contingencia de la captura de Leonhart. Si ella es como los usuarios del titán colosal y titán acorazado, no tendrá problemas con matar o destruir las murallas para escapar.

—Entendido.

—Nos vemos aquí en una hora para proceder con la caravana. Levi, tienes que revisar que las preparaciones para el camuflaje estén listas. Arlet debería ya estar alistando a Kirstein. Harry, ve con tu escuadrón, tu posición será en el este, patrulla 3. Hange, quédate a que discutamos la posición de las trampas. Moblit, por favor ve que todos los otros requisitos para la misión estén listos. Despedidos.

Se separaron de inmediato dejando a Hange con Smith. Hange rumió por lo bajo unos segundos antes de recordar que hoy ella  _podría_  capturar a otra persona que cambiara a titán y Harry y Levi quedaron atrás caminando en dirección a la oficina de Harry.

—¿No quieres ir a hablar con Eren antes? —preguntó por lo bajo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta. Levi miró de reojo al joven mago y se dejó caer lentamente en la silla sin perder al otro hombre de vista.

—¿Con qué tiempo?

—Siempre hay tiempo, no es como si tuvieran que hablar durante horas, después de todo solo le quieres decir unas cuantas palabras, ¿no?

—Como si fuera sencillo. Jaeger, lamento haberte desquitado contigo, veráas, pensé que el idiota que venía follando hace años murió y nolo tomé muy bien, es una lástima que te desmayaste por el dolor y tus poderes de sanación se volvieron tan lentos como un caracol.

—Eso es un comienzo, por lo menos sabrá que eres honesto.

—No seas idiota, Harry. No hay manera que el mocoso entienda eso.

—Allí creo que te equivocas. Creo que Eren es más comprensivo de lo que parece, ¿no dices que él comprendió de inmediato por qué lo moliste a golpes la primera vez sin siquiera decirle algo?

—Eso fue distinto.

—De hecho, esta vez lo encuentro más humano. Estabas dolido, creías que había muerto y le habías echado la culpa a él.

—Tienes una analogía retorcida. Anda mejor a coger el plano para explicarle la parte de ataque y soporte y...

El sonido de la puerta ser golpeada con fuerza interrumpió a ambos. Levi se sentó más alerta en la silla ante los golpes seguidos y fuertes, mientras que Harry frunció el ceño confuso.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡¿Estás allí?!

—¿Ferdinand?

Como en cámara lenta, Levi vio cómo Harry abrió la puerta y el soldado al otro lado de la puerta se quedó parado mirando quietamente a Harry boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de lanzarse al otro hombre en un abrazo mortal.

—Harry —el nombre del mago salió como un largo alarido, Levi vio de reojo el rostro lloroso y rojo del hombre mientras escuchaba con incomodidad cómo otra persona se desmoronaba delante de Harry.

—Ferdinand, anda no llores.

—Tú cabrón —y tan pronto como había nacido el cálido afecto, nació la fuerte ira. Sauer se separó de Harry y le lanzó un golpe directo a la mejilla que resonó en la habitación—. ¡¿Cómo mierda le haces esto a tu familia y amigos?! ¡Piensa antes de hacer las cosas!

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír ante las pequeñas patadas y golpes a mano abierta que le daba el soldado a Harry quien se quejaba en voz baja y trataba de esquivar los puntapiés.

—Otro más, ¿es que ahora soy un saco de boxeo? Tengo visita, Ferdinand.

—Jo, no piensen en mí —respondió Levi demasiado contento con la situación para decir algo más mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición—, yo no te golpeé lo suficiente —la sonrisa malvada de Levi hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño mientras que el otro soldado por fin reconoció la presencia de Levi.

—Capitán, lo siento. Es que él no entiende si no le pegas —comentó el otro hombre como si la situación no fuera nada del otro mundo mientras carraspeaba y se ordenaba el uniforme, para luego proceder a saludarlo.

—Así veo. Por favor, prosiga.

—¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! Además, no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que planear el ataque.

—Salvado por la campana —susurró Levi con un profundo suspiro.

—Entra, Fer, es hora de trabajar. Luego hablaremos de todo lo demás.

—Tienes suerte de que sea una situación crítica, Harry. Solo quiero recordarte que ya se les informó de tu fallecimiento a los Kivi.

Levi frunció el ceño al ver el rostro adolorido de Harry quien asintió.

• ✧ •

Armin sintió como si no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto y lo más probable es que fuera cierto. Eren desapareció parte de la noche para volver agotado a la habitación compartida, no dijo nada, pero se notaba más calmado de lo que el rubio esperó en un comienzo.

Luego de todo el caos de la expedición, el solo hecho de tener que entregar a su amigo de infancia lo dejaba aterrado y fue por eso que se acercó al comandante con un plan, plan que terminaron de pulir esta mañana con la sorpresa de que el Capitán Potter no estaba realmente muerto, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, sino que lo que se sintieron como largas horas de espera en la mañana parecían transformarse en suspiros de un segundo cuando el joven soldado Arlet caminó por las calles dentro de la Muralla de Sina intentando recordar todo lo que tenía que decir, cada expresión, sus palabras de desesperación y ocultar lo más que podía su terror interno.

—Eso te haría una mala persona para mí… —él lo sabía, había dicho cosas más de la cuenta, pero Annie se iba, se iba y esta era la única posibilidad de salvar a Eren.

El rostro de cavilación y tensión de Annie no pasó desapercibido por el otro rubio y luego vino la resignación.

—Está bien. Estoy dentro —contestó la chica y Armin no le sonrió agradecido, porque no había nada que agradecer.

El juego estaba recién comenzando.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Annie lo siguió a donde Mikasa estaba escondida con Eren, ambos silenciosos y tensos, pero incluso así completamente enfocados. Armin siempre había envidiado esa capacidad de Eren, su resolución de acero.

Caminaron por unos minutos más, escondiéndose de los carruajes, cubiertos por completo con la capa, mirando a las vitrinas cuando pasaba la gente y cuidando de no chocar con nadie; y luego, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Eren rompió el denso silencio con sus palalabras:

—Escapar resultó ser más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Shh —chistó Mikasa.

—Estuve todo el rato en el carruaje, pero nadie nunca me fue a visitar.

—Para de mirar a todos lados —regañó Mikasa nuevamente.

—Te da la impresión de cuán seria es la inmejorable Policía Militar y de cómo realizan sus trabajos —volvió a interrumpir Eren como si nada, ya acostumbrado a la personalidad de Mikasa.

Eren siguió hablando por un rato, tratando de amenizar el camino y conseguir que Annie se relajara un poco, mas ella solo siguió caminando hasta que no pudo evitar preguntar una duda que incomodó más a los presentes que otra cosa:

—Así que... Si no los hubiera ayudado, ¿cómo hubieran planeado pasar la muralla?

—Con nuestro equipo de maniobras —contestó Armin sin dudarlo.

—Eso parece absurdo.

—¿No sería más fácil salir escapar antes de llegar a Stohess? ¿Por qué aquí y ahora?

Ella dudaba y no era de menos, pero Armin estaba preparado, esta era su labor: engañar. Él sabía que tenía un don con las palabras y en ningún momento dejó a Annie con ninguna duda.

—... Nos daría más tiempo que tratar de huir de inmediato.

Silencio.

—Eh... Entiendo.

Armin no le vio nada más que el perfil de su rostro, pero eso hizo que se le apretara el estómago y Mikasa solo afiló su mirada. El único allí que tenía la mínima esperanza de que Annie no fuera una traidora era Eren.

Estúpido y leal Eren.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! —dijo Armin mirando el pasaje subterráneo.

—… ¿Aquí?

—Si, por aquí nos iremos. Estas son las ruinas de la ciudad subterránea. Tienen una salida el otro lado de la puerta exterior —dijo Armin caminando con Mikasa y Eren sin separarse.

—¿Enserio? Guau... —pero Annie no se movió con ellos.

—Sí, es mucho más seguro que caminar por las calles.

El sonido de una carroza pasar hizo que Armin se detuviera, el eco abajo era impresionante, pero era evidente que ningún ruido eran los pasos de Annie detrás de ellos. El rubio se volteó y miró a la mujer en el comienzo de la escalera.

—¿Annie?

Lo que siguió después fue desesperación pura. La tibia súplica de Annie para devolver todo a la normalidad, la ira de Eren por querer demostrar que no, ella no era una traidora. La propia mente de Armin y el repudio propio por no decir nada antes.

Las dudas que resultaron ser ciertas.

Los sentimientos rotos en ambas partes porque incluso ahora, Armin podía ver cuán herida y agotada Annie estaba. Era una contradicción andante hasta que los gritos iban y volvían, la desesperación crecía y el dedo índice de Armin temblaba en el gatillo.

—Esta es mi apuesta.

Armin lo recordaría por siempre, de eso estaba seguro. De la mirada final de Annie, de sentir a Mikasa jalarlos al final del pasillo con rapidez y de cómo el rostro de Eren se desmoronó por un segundo.

• ✧ •

Desde las alturas, Harry vio aparecer la forma titán de Eren destruyendo edificios aledaños y rugiendo de dolor.

—Evacuen —ordenó Harry sin miramientos a su escuadrón.

—¡Pero capitán! ¡Tenemos órdenes de detener al titán hembra!

—Solo sigan mi instinto, nunca me ha llevado por mal camino.

El sonido de una batalla colosal llegaba desde su posición y Harry miró en dirección donde él sabía que Smith estaba con Levi, mirando igual que él una lucha que causaría más dolor que satisfacción.

—No vendrán a esta zona. Evacuen las zonas de peligro y prepárense para movimientos impredecibles.

Smith, a sabiendas de que Harry se daría cuenta, lo había puesto en uno de los sectores donde era bastante improbable que Annie fuera a escapar o pelear.

Si eso no era un claro indicador de desconfianza, Harry no sabía qué demonios era, pero no perdería el tiempo mirando los tejados mientras gente moría a sabiendas que él podía haber hecho algo.

Desde lo lejos, Harry vio cómo todos los escuadrones se movían por los cielos, tratando de ayudar en la caza de la titán y buscando disminuir los daños, los rugidos de Eren reverberaban en Stohess y la tensión subía por segundos, hasta que minutos más tarde llegó el anuncio por parte de Akira, habían capturado a Annie Leonhart, pero que ella misma se había atrapado en una especie de cristal que hasta ahora no daba señales de romperse. Harry frunció el ceño y asintió mientras todos los soldados de la legión se retiraban de la escena.

Muchos tendrían cosas que responder, pero lo primero era lo primero: asegurar al titán y reunirse con las demás tropas. Harry sabía que Levi no estaba feliz con tener que descansar, lo había visto rumiar entre dientes cuando se tuvo que sacar su uniforme y ponerse un traje negro, lo había visto en su mirada cuando se separaron al salir de la base y si Harry en algo conocía a Levi era en cuán obstinado el hombre podía ser.

—Atentos —Harry llamó a su escuadrón decidido—. Iremos a prestar ayuda en la muralla. Allí sabremos con certeza la situación oficial de todo y esperaremos instrucciones del comandante.

Harry miró a su escuadrón frunciendo el ceño y suspiró. Todos estaban entre cansados, tristes y tensos y no por nada. Desde que se enteraron que estaba vivo, parte de la tristeza se alzó de sus hombros, pero la muerte de Lila aún pesaba y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás, si él hubiera estado allí, todos hubieran regresado a salvo.

Por lo que sabía, Petra Ral estaba estable dentro de su gravedad y no se arrepentía de salvarla, sobre todo tras el agradecimiento silencioso de Levi, pero Lila… Lila también era uno de los suyos.

—Vámonos.

Harry no perdió el tiempo y maniobró por los altos edificios evitando soldados de la PM e inocentes civiles quienes salían a mirar por la ventana tras escuchar tanto caos.

En nos minutos, Harry vio el gigante bloque de lo que parecía ser hielo y el humo de dos cuerpos de titán alzarse por los cielos.

Todos los soldados gritaban y había uno que otro que pateaba con furia la gran roca de cristal, mientras que otros corrían con cuerdas y aparecían caballos de la nada.

—Hange —llamó Harry sin pausar su caminata a la mujer quien miraba frustrada a la chica titán en el cristal—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—No ahora, Harry —dijo Hange—. Tenemos que sacar a Annie de aquí y...

—¡¿Q-Qué es e-eso?! —gritó histérico un soldado.

—¡Arriba!

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Un titán?! ¡¿Adentro de la pared?!

—¿Cómo?

Harry lo podía escuchar todo, sus ojos verdes se pasearon de los soldados histéricos, aquellos que señalaban la muralla y el rostro de absoluto horror de Hange para luego alzar su vista y mirar al gigante rostro del titán adentro de la pared.

—Se está moviendo —dijo otro soldado histérico.

—¡¿Capitán Potter?! ¡Órdenes! —preguntó Ferdinand sin saber qué hacer.

De la nada, un hombre apareció sudoroso, agotado y asustando la vida de Hange. Harry lo miró igual de sorprendido y vio cómo el hombre se inclinaba para tomar aire.

—¿Pastor Nick? —dijo dudosa Hange.

—…-lo...—jadeó el hombre—. ¡No dejen que a ese titán le llegue la luz del sol! ¡No importa qué! —seguía el hombre sin importarle el rostro ahora angustioso y serio de Hange—. ¡Cúbranlo! ¡Rápido!

Harry escuchaba murmullos, gritos de otros soldados, gritos de soldados de la PM a soldados de la legión, el caos.

—¡CÚBRANLO! —gritó Harry por Hange quien parecía estar sobrepasada con información—. ¡Moblit! Tú y otro soldado más, ayuden a la capitana Hange a cubrir al titán. Yo me encargaré de esta parte. Comandante Smith debe estar cerca, así que no dudes, solo hazlo.

Moblit asintió y comenzó a llamar a dos soldados más. Hange, por su parte, seguía mirando ahora con una mirada indescriptible al pastor.

—Cúbranlo —repetía el hombre.

Harry no tenía que ser genio para saber qué era lo que iba a suceder, a Hange no se le daba bien que personas le mintieran o que información tan vital como  _titanes_  dentro de las paredes no estuviera en los registros de la milicia.

Lo que siguió fue todo un caos. Harry comenzó a dar órdenes, pronto se llevaron el cristal con Leonhart adentro y los soldados de Stohess estaban histéricos tratando de limpiar y rescatar a civiles.

Harry se reunió con el resto de los capitanes esperando las órdenes del comandante y el mago no pudo evitar dar una mirada cuestionadora Levi quien estaba aún dando vueltas con Smith.

—Mike y Nanaba siguen con la otra parte de la legión. Quiero que eso siga así hasta que podamos clarificar lo que sucedió ahora. No tengo ni la más mínima duda que me llamaran para cuestionarme —hablaba el rubio comandante—. Quiero que Erikson y John se dirijan a la base y cuiden de Eren. Ahora más que nunca su seguridad es nuestra prioridad.

» Mikaela y Robin velarán para cooperar con la policía militar y ordenar este caos. Hange ya está arriba tratando de cubrir el titán. Levi, quiero que veas la base final del titán que capturamos y las medidas de seguridad que tendrá. Harry, escoltará a Levi. Los demás, ayuden en lo que más puedan.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

El ajetreo del día recién comenzaba y unos minutos más tarde, a Smith le llegó la carta con la petición de una reunión urgente a celebrarse en dos horas más.

Harry dejó todo eso de lado y siguió sin decir ni una palabra a Levi, solo dándole la orden a Akira de seguir ayudando en el proceso de limpieza y que él se iba a ir a ayudar a capitán Levi por el momento.

El camino a la base subterránea fue tranquilo y tenso, el rostro neutral de Levi no le sentaba bien a Harry, pero tampoco forzaría a hablar al otro hombre cuando no estaba listo para compartir sus pensamientos, sobre todo con todo el caos producido el día de hoy para una captura agridulce.

El carruaje se fue por calles aledañas y que no tenían escombros, se demoraron un poco más, pero para cuando ambos llegaron a la base, ambos estaban siendo esperados por dos soldados de la legión quienes habían amarrado y transportado el cristal. Un saludo formal para ambos y pronto, ambos capitanes se encontraban bajando la escalera y mirando cómo Leonhart estaba siendo acomodada como en una especie de pedestal,

—Quiero guardias dobles las 24 horas, turnos de seis horas, los siete días a la semana por el resto del mes. Ustedes partirán en este mismo momento y se les informará en el transcurso del día sus relevos. Nadie que no sea comandante Smith, Hange o yo tiene permiso para ingresar por el momento, duden de cualquier persona que no sean los nombres que yo dije. Estamos a la defensiva.

—Entendido, capitán —dijeron ambos hombres.

—Déjennos solos por un momento —ordenó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre no paraba de mirar el gran cristal y lo tocó para saber su dureza, la imagen de una chica rubia atrapado en ella no le sentaba bien a Harry. Por todo lo que podía él saber, ella estaba muerta y solo su cuerpo permanecía intacto. Los pasos de los hombres se alejaron hasta apostarse en la puerta principal y cerrarla.

—¿Puedes romperlo? —preguntó Levi mientras miraba el gigantesco cristal que impedía saber la verdad.

—¿Quieres que lo intente? —preguntó Harry curioso por lo que el otro hombre diría.

Levi no le dijo nada más, sino que le hizo espacio y se colocó atrás de él.

Harry lo miró con la cabeza girada, sin darse vuelta, sino mirándolo de medio lado buscando algo en su rostro, pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. Suspiró y sacó su varita de la funda.

Miró el enorme cristal y con un sencillo floreo lanzó un hechizo de identificación y suspiró agotado.

—Sí puedo —respondió Harry mientras miraba a la muchacha encerrada en este.

—¿Pues qué esperas? Hazlo —chistó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y luego qué, Levi? —dijo Harry sin soltar su varita, pero se giró a encarar el hombre—. Rompo el cristal que nadie pudo romper y estoy más que seguro Hange ya descubrió que es como una roca indestructible y… ¿Solo se desvaneció? ¿Ahora? —preguntó burlesco y dolido Harry, porque de esto era lo que se trataba todo lo que hablaron en la noche.

De que pese a que Harry pudiera agitar la varita y solucionar este tipo de problemas sin que fuera un inconveniente para él, eran las consecuencias de sus actos las cuales pesaban más.

—Y después de que rompa todo esto, ¿qué pasa luego, Levi? —preguntó Harry mirando al hombre irritado, su voz alzándose y desesperación imprimiéndose en cada una de sus palabras.

Esto era, la prueba que había llegado más pronto que tarde, la prueba de la lealtad de Levi y, por lo furioso que estaba su rostro, las cosas no iban a parar bien para Harry.

—Tch.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Levi —reclamó irritado Harry.

—No,  _tú_  hablaste de esto, yo solo escuché. ¿Qué crees? ¿Es que acaso crees que puedo omitir esta información y hacer como si nada? Pues no puedo —clarificó el otro hombre frunciendo levemente el ceño, de una manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Entonces qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Qué me exponga? ¿Qué cuente todos mis secretos? ¿Y luego qué Levi? —presionaba Harry mientras escupía las palabras cada vez más azorado por la situación.

Él había pensado que Levi por fin había comprendido la situación la noche anterior, que por fin había podido mirar toda la situación bajo una nueva perspectiva, pero no.

—No lo sé —espetó el otro hombre enojado—. Ese es el puto problema.

Levi caminó en dirección a la salida, sin siquiera darle una palabra más y Harry se quedó mirando el cristal por unos minutos más antes de salir.

Eso no había ido como él lo esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was cruel. ¿Creían que todo iba a ir bien ahora, cierto? Pues no （￣へ￣）.
> 
> Lo malo de Levi es que es una persona increíblemente analítica, él ve situaciones, tiene hechos y puede comenzar a planear. Sí, tiene sentimientos por Harry, pero eso no evita que él también tenga una misión en su vida y Harry le ha abierto la puerta a imposibilidades. Él tiene poder, puede destruir titanes sin siquiera batir sus ojos ¿Y se supone que él no le debe decir a nadie? Spoiler: eso no le sentará nada de bien.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización festiva: ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
> Como siempre, estaré encantada de leer lo que tienen para decirme.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> -Derwyd
> 
> (Pss... Adivinen dónde iba la escena eliminada de Sempiterno xD).


	30. Contradicciones

 

> Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena».
> 
> —Robert Burton, _escritor y clérigo_.

Estúpido.

Estúpido.

Estúpido Harry.

Estúpido Harry y sus más estúpidos ojos verdes.

Estúpido Harry, sus ojos verdes y su maldita sonrisa.

Levi estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, que Harry lo había maldecido. Él estaba 100 % seguro de que lo había hecho, solo así el hombre podía explicar por qué sentía esta desazón, por qué le hirió ver la mirada de dolor que Harry le dirigió en la sala subterránea, de por qué incluso pese a que eran pasadas las diez de la noche, el otro hombre no se había acercado a él en un intento por solucionar las cosas.

Su maldición explicaría por qué, incluso ahora, su instinto era de _proteger_ y no de solucionar el naciente problema que representaba Annie Leonhart. Quería proteger a Harry porque solo Sina sabía lo que le esperaba al hombre si alguien sospechaba de él, si se probaba que él no era de Paradis, si alguien lo veía hacer magia y lo asesinaran por temor, porque eso era lo que la gente parecía hacer en esta maldita isla y él lo sabía muy bien. Incluso así, Levi no podía hacer nada ahora debido a que había titanes en la muralla de Rose y él se había quedado planeando todo con Hange en un maldito carruaje, con parte de los mocosos y un pastor que se negaba a hablar. Estaba de un humor de perros y Harry se había ido en el primer maldito batallón con su propio equipo para hacer control de daños.

El pastor Nick tenía suerte de que Levi fuera una persona con disciplina o sus intestinos ya estarían esparcidos en el carruaje y, para sobrepasar cualquier tipo de descanso, Hange había comenzado a hablar de la muralla, tal y como Harry le había dicho.

Habló de todo, de su dureza, de que era el mismo tipo de material que los titanes, de que era difícil de destruir, pero era notorio que un titán sí podía hacerlo.

De que Harry tenía razón y su boca se tornó amarga.

—... Si Eren se transforma en un titán y utiliza sus habilidades para endurecerse, él podría sellar el agujero de la muralla.

El silencio fue desolador y Levi comenzó a pensar rápidamente en todo tipo de consecuencias. Harry podía romper el cristal, entonces para él no sería problema tapar un hueco.

— _¿Y luego qué, Levi? —_ la voz de Harry era dolida, con ojos implorantes y su palo en la mano.

Levi se perdió más de la mitad de la conversación, pero cuando escuchó a lo lejos Hange preguntarle a Eren si podía hacerlo, algo en él despertó, el instinto protector que había nacido solo dos noches atrás:

—La pregunta no es si el piensa que puede hacerlo… —habló por fin—: hazlo. Tienes que hacerlo.

Cuando Harry lo miró así: roto, triste, dolido por sus palabras, Levi recordó que le estaba poniendo el peso de todos sus problemas a él, e incluso si una parte de él se odiaba por querer utilizar las habilidades de Harry para solucionar todos los problemas, también sabía lo peligroso que era, era solo cosa de ver cuán complicado había sido estos pocos meses tratando de poner a Eren a salvo.

Levi siquiera podía imaginarse qué es lo que haría si alguien fuera a intentar secuestrar a Harry, que los titanes cambiadores de forma se salieran con la suya y quizás qué clase de loco experimento le harían a Harry con tal de saber si sus habilidades podían ser replicadas, si podían utilizarlo.

No.

—Míranos —exclamó Levi de manera más enfática—, no hay nada que la PM pueda hacer que no sea fallar de manera miserable, así que tú tienes que tener éxito.

Los ojos aguamarina de Eren lo miraron sorprendido por su exabrupto, pero luego dijo las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar:

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Sellaré la muralla! Tengo que...

Fue cuando minutos después llegaron a la entrada del distrito de Ehrmich que Levi dio sus últimas órdenes y se bajó con el pastor dispuesto a darle una noche de mierda tal y como él la estaba viviendo ahora.

* * *

 

Harry miró desde una de las bases que estaban en los planos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Algo aquí no está bien —dijo mientras suspiraba.

Ferdinand a su lado se quejó entre dientes y Akira se rio sin ganas.

—Siempre que dices eso es que las cosas están a punto de irse a la mierda, Harry.

—Por lo menos ustedes van a saber que se van a ir a la mierda, no como los otros —respondió con una sonrisa culpable.

—El escuadrón 2 acaba de regresar con un mensajero, dijeron que no había brecha en la muralla.

—Eso solo me da más preguntas. ¿Cómo demonios entraron los titanes?

—Si no hay brecha, eso significa que solo tenemos que liquidar a los que están caminando por aquí —murmuró Harry mientras miraba los planos.

—Eso es imposible, ¿cómo van a haber titanes, pero no brecha? ¿Estás seguro que ese fue el mensaje? —preguntó Pol frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo es, es por eso que todos están más nerviosos. ¿Habrán hecho un hoyo?

—No lo creo, los titanes no tienen esa capacidad de pensar más allá de lo visible —interrumpió Harry a sus compañeros mientras miraba nuevamente el plano. Merlín, si los titanes estaban en una zona focalizada, eso significaba que algo o alguien los había llevado allí y los mantenía en ese mismo lugar, era extraño tan solo pensar que una herramienta para transportar titanes sin que se pudiera ver en los cielos o por tierra estuviera en uso, pero de qué otra manera sino esa...

—¿Harry?

—Nos moveremos, ahora —ordenó cerrando el mapa y caminando a la zona de suministros con largas zancadas.

—¡Es de noche, Harry! No tenemos visual y...

—Los titanes no se mueven de noche, es una oportunidad para asesinarlos sin bajas.

—¡Es suicidio! —reclamó Pol desesperado, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, Harry diría que lo más terrible que pasó en ese momento fue que Pol era el único que dudó en seguirlo, todos los demás se pararon y comenzaron a ajustar sus trajes y armas mientras Jarek ayudaba a llenar los tanques con gas y Ferdinand iba a buscar los caballos.

—Pol, no te obligaré a ir, sabes que ese no es mi estilo —dijo Harry mientras revisaba su equipo de maniobra y repasaba la secuencia rúnica más por costumbre que por otra cosa—. Pero ya estamos bajo un hombre y no quiero cobardes en mi equipo. ¿Te quedas o ayudas a otra escuadra?

Harry lo miró por unos segundos y Pol le abrió la boca para responder y luego callar.

—M-me quedo —dijo el hombre bajando el rostro avergonzado y Harry suspiró.

—¡Tú, cobarde! ¡Después de todo lo que hace Harry por nosotros! —gritó colérica Colette desde una esquina, roja de furia.

—Entiendo —cortó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza mientras apuntaba a la puerta—. Vete a ayudar a la legión en lo que ellos pidan. Cuando regresemos, espero ver la carta de baja de mi equipo, pediré traslado. Buena suerte, Pol.

Harry le sonrió forzosamente al hombre que caminaba arrepentido a la puerta, con Colette gritándole sandeces a viva voz, pero incluso así, él no se dio vuelta.

—Basta, Colette, no es el momento. Cuando la legión se entere que nos fuimos sin autorización de nuevo nos va a llegar una carta de amonestación —se quejó Ferdinand mientras Akira solo ajustaba las espadas en el equipo.

Harry miró la puerta por donde había salido Pol y suspiró. Supuso que lo debería haber visto venir, no importaba cuán preparados algunos de sus amigos y compañeros dijeran estar, todo era diferente en el campo de batalla.

—¡Nos vamos! —gritó Harry mientras caminaba por la sala semiprivada en la cual estaba, era una especie de terraza con salida al patio a escasos minutos del establo donde Ferdinand ya había sacado dos caballos y se disponía a sacar otros dos.

El escuadrón de Harry pasó de ser de siete personas a cinco.

Por unos escasos minutos, Harry se permitió recordar a Levi y su última discusión y lanzó un profundo suspiro, el hombre lo iba a asesinar cuando se enterará que se había ido solo en medio de la noche a cazar titanes.

O no... Después de todo, no se habían separado con la mejor de las conversaciones.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ferdinand cuando sacó el último caballo, su caballo. Bia, quien lo lamió por completo cuando lo vio y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—Nada. Hablaremos cuando regrese.

—Si esto es por tu familia, estoy seguro que ellos te disculparán por irlos a ver unos días más tarde después de tu supuesta muerte.

« _¡Oh demonios! Gilbert y Rita…_ », se gritó histérico Harry en su mente, ¿cómo se le podía haber olvidado por completo de ellos?

—Mierda —bufó Harry. Ferdinand se rio a su lado y ambos montaron sus caballos y tomaron posición de defensa.

—¿Todo bien, capitán?

—Fer me acaba de recordar que estoy muerto.

—Te ves bastante vivo para mí.

—Eso lo dices ahora. La legión le mandó una carta a mi familia anunciándoles que morí en campo de batalla.

—Oh… ¡Oh! Va a ser un lindo reencuentro. ¿Puedo ir?

—Kivi totalmente le dará un golpe.

Fue una conversación sin sentido, pero sirvió para quitarles el estrés a todos en el escuadrón. Ahora con la dimisión de Pol, las cosas estaban un poco más difíciles y Jarek era quien quedaría relegado al final.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry—. No quiero bajas, es de noche así que tenemos eso a nuestro favor. Titán que encuentren, titán que quiero muerto. Reporten todo lo que les parezca extraño. ¿Listos?

—¡Sí, capitán!

Iba a ser una larga noche, pero ninguno se quejó cuando pasaron horas sobre un caballo buscando la respuesta que Harry quería.

Quizás fue porque Harry tenía una brújula para los problemas o porque pese a recorrer Rose por horas, solo encontraron dos titanes que se movían perezosos bajo la luz de la luna que él comenzó a pensar en cuán _raro_ todo era.

¿Por qué se movían de noche?

Tenían suerte que los titanes fueran aberrantes porque no les prestaban atención en lo absoluto hasta que Akira asesinó al primer titán, pero algo aquí seguía sin calzar y la sensación de paranoia solo acrecentaba la tensión en Harry.

Fue así que se acercaron a una de las murallas, sin antorchas para que los reconocieran, pero allí a lo lejos Harry lo vio.

—Oi… p-pero… ese titán, está escalando la muralla —susurró en estado de pánico Jarek.

—Sus brazos, son extremadamente largos.

—¿Eso lo que tiene allí es pelo? Parece una bestia...

—Se sentó en la muralla. ¿Qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo? —susurró Ferdinand y Harry se paró justo en el borde del pequeño bosque que los escondía. Eran con suerte cinco árboles, pero eran lo suficientemente tupidos para ocultarse y era de noche, así que la visual estaba disminuida.

El grito de aquel titán hizo reverberar el suelo y pronto, entre la oscuridad, salieron corriendo un par de titanes que ni siquiera les prestaron atención pese a que corrieron justo enfrente de ellos.

—¡Por Sina!

—Shh —acalló Harry mientras se escondían más entre los árboles, pero sin perder de vista a aquel titán y luego, luego Harry lo vio mientras todo su escuadrón miraba con horror a los titanes atacar una torre a lo lejos, cómo el titán peludo comenzaba a emitir vapor y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Un titán cambiaformas.

Según Smith, la titán hembra podía controlar medianamente a los titanes normales con su voz y al parecer este titán también, era todo una estrategia de ataque, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando ese titán?

—Eren —dijo Harry en voz alta. Era lo que la titán hembra quería, aún no sabía por qué, pero lo era y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Eren estaba en peligro.

—Tenemos que volver a la base, ahora.

Harry no esperó a que sus compañeros le respondieran, sencillamente giró a Bia y galopó a toda fuerza a la base que les habían habilitado, con suerte, allí encontraría a Hange para hablar y ver la posibilidad de utilizar esto a su favor.

* * *

 

Hange hablaba aceleradamente con Armin, Mikasa y Eren, era hora de hacer planes y necesitaba toda la información que podían tener sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, había tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que Hange no podía evitar comenzar a leer los papeles que le llegaban a las manos en un rápido escaneo por el documento y mandárselo a Moblit u otra persona si no requería sin interés inmediato y fue por eso que horas después la aparición de Harry la tomó por sorpresa, su escuadrón había desaparecido por horas y ahora volvían sin un rasguño.

—¿Harry? —dijo sorprendida.

—Hange, ¿sabías que hay un titán peludo dando vueltas?

Eso era lo que siempre le gustaba a Hange de Harry: él no se iba por las ramas tratando de entregar un mensaje, siempre era directo y si ella no sabía algo, comenzaría desde el inicio tratando de explicar la totalidad de la situación.

—Me han llegado algunos reportes, sí —respondió ella mirando a Harry detenidamente.

—Él puede controlar a los titanes como la titán hembra, pero mejor… Él los ordena, les dicen que ataquen y atacan —le susurró Harry enérgico mientras le daba esa información. Hange pausó su recolección de documentos y miró a Harry una vez más, esta vez prestándole atención al hombre en toda la forma de expresión.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —preguntó intrigada. Esa información aún no llegaba a sus oídos.

—Porque lo vi con mis propios ojos. Algo no anda bien con toda esta jugada. Es extraño que ahora comiencen a haber más ataques y sobre todo tan focalizados, la titán obviamente iba a por Eren y no me sorprendería que este también. ¿Lo tienes resguardado? ¿A Eren? —preguntó Harry como queriendo asegurarse de su conocimiento.

—Sí —mintió Hange—, no puede ir por allí en estos momentos, además está agotado —continuó su mentira sin parpadear. Harry... Su estómago se apretó y sonrió intentando parecer despreocupada.

—Bien, bien. Mantén los ojos abiertos, algo aquí no anda bien.

Hange miró a Harry, realmente lo miró y asintió sin decirle nada.

—Harry, se me había olvidado mencionarte algo —dijo en un tono más agudo del normal y que la hizo estremecerse interiormente—. Levi mandó a por ti, ¿puedes ir a ver lo que quiere? Puedes dejar tu escuadrón aquí, ya sabes, para ayudar.

—Claro. Le diré a Ferdinand que están a tu disposición e iré a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Harry le sonrió y ella le respondió la sonrisa mientras lo veía marcharse. Hange lo miró irse por varios minutos, incluso cuando ya no podía ver la espalda de Harry y el golpe en la mesa la sorprendió hasta ella, incluso cuando fue su misma mano la cual golpeó la mesa.

No quería creerlo, ¿pero cómo no podía?

—¿Capitán? —inquirió sutilmente Moblit quien lo había visto todo semiescondido en el armario de suplementos. Ella siempre podía contar con Moblit incluso ahora cuando sus pensamientos de traidores estaban por sobre todo el lugar.

—Moblit… Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Harry y su escuadrón.

El hombre la miró sorprendida por unos momentos, ¿cómo no? ¡Ella adoraba a Harry! Harry quien la escuchaba por horas, con quien discutía y con quién hacía una y que otra cosa _fuera de la norma_ para sacar su curiosidad. Harry, quien era versado en algunas cosas, pero increíblemente denso en otras.

—S-sí, capitán.

Hange se mordió los labios inquieta y suspiró, no, no iba a sentir pena ni remordimiento por investigar algo que ella creía era lo correcto. A veces, Harry sabía muchas cosas como para ser normal.

* * *

 

La cabalgata desde la oficina de Hange a Ehrinch no fue tan larga como Harry esperaba que fuera. La gente ya estaba terminando de evacuar y la ciudad tenía un aire ominoso que ponía los pelos de punta. Por unos segundos, el mago se preguntó cómo habrían tomado la noticia de la evacuación los Kivi, quienes ahora estaban probablemente ya en la pequeña casa que tenían en Sina dentro de las murallas internas con toda la PM protegiendo ese distrito.

Esa casa no era tan grande como la que tenían en Hermina, pero Gilbert la había comprado como casa de emergencia pese a su sobrevalorado precio y cuánto esta distaba de las comodidades que tenían en la casona Kivi.

Cuando llegó al punto de control, Harry pudo apreciar más vida en las calles en la forma de soldados evacuando lo que quedaban de civiles y respondiendo las preguntas de las personas rezagadas o perdidas. Muchos soldados estaban sentados al borde del colapso y pronto Harry fue dirigido a donde Levi estaba sentado en una carroza con el pastor que le había gritado a Hange órdenes sobre como el titán dentro de la muralla no debía recibir la luz del sol.

Harry se tomó unos momentos para admirar al hombre en el traje negro y su siempre presente pañoleta, estaba echado en la carroza como si esta le perteneciera, sus ojos tormenta miraban todo con tranquilidad. A lo lejos, Harry podía ver los labios de Levi moverse, pero el mago no escuchó ni supo de qué se trataba la conversación.

De vez en cuando, el soldado miraría a los otros soldados que le estaban dando apoyo a la legión, una mezcla de soldados de Garrison y la Policía Militar que reirían en algunos instantes para luego volver a adquirir un rostro más serio e incómodo, probablemente producto de las palabras del capitán de la legión.

Harry solo se quedó allí mirando a Levi por unos segundos más tratando de controlar los sentimientos contradictorios que tenía producto de su última pelea. No se veían mucho, no habían pasado siquiera cuatro días completos, pero el mago sentía que lo único que hacían ahora era pelearse a viva voz o golpearse hasta que uno de los dos terminaba sangrando —y ese habitualmente era Harry—.

—¿Capitán Potter? ¿Hay noticias de la brecha?

Como un niño al cual pillaron haciendo una maldad, Harry fue encontrado por un soldado de la legión quien cargaba con una caja de repuestos a una carroza. Pronto, los soldados aledaños se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lo saludaron al verlo y de no ser porque Levi estaba sentado mirándolo con la ceja arqueada, Harry hubiera hecho un amago de escape para evitar al hombre.

—No hay cambios. Sigan en lo suyo.

—Sí, capitán.

Harry revolvió su cabello con su mano izquierda, frustrado con toda esta situación, y caminó sin reparos a donde Levi se encontraba, el muy cabrón siquiera se había movido unos centímetros, solo lo había esperado allí como si nada.

Era increíble cómo las cosas sucedían cuando querías lo contrario. Harry quería que el tiempo fuera eterno o que algo requiriera su inmediata atención en vez de hablar con el mayor, pero nada de eso sucedió y en menos de tres segundos Harry estaba sentado frente a Levi mirando fuera de la carroza como si nada de esto fuera importante.

—¿Me llamaste? —preguntó Harry paseando su vista por los soldados trabajando o descansando a su alrededor.

—¿Ah? —Levi lo miró por unos segundos como pidiendo explicación ante sus palabras.

—Hange dijo que me habías llamado. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó esta vez más claro.

Harry no sabía qué era lo que Levi miraba tanto y cómo su expresión de neutralidad cambió a una de total pavor por unos milisegundos para luego mirar al soldado a sus espaldas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oye tú, escoria. Vigila a que este cabrón no se mueva de aquí. Pobre si le pasa algo o lo pierdes, porque te aseguro que perderás más que tus asquerosas manos.

Levi siquiera paró a escuchar la respuesta del soldado y el pastor solo miró sorprendido el desplante que tenía el capitán, todo pasó rápido porque pronto Harry se vio arrastrado a la base y a una de las tantas oficinas que tenía esta. El edificio estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de los soldados estaban afuera ayudando con la evacuación o haciendo patrullas para avistar a los titanes, por lo cual a Harry no le sorprendía el silencio que tenía la base en estos momentos ya que la mayoría del ruido era provocado por soldados en las calles.

Entraron al primer despacho disponible que encontraron, Harry no reconocía de quién era, pero pudo apreciar papeles apilados en el escritorio y un poco de desorden, así que definitivamente no era el despacho de Levi.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste afuera? —preguntó nuevamente Levi, pero esta vez más serio.

—No te hagas, Levi, que realmente ha sido una noche larga.

—Yo _no me hago nada_. Ahora, explícate de una maldita vez, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste afuera?

—Hange me mandó para acá porque me dijo que me habías llamado. ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? —increpó el mago ya molesto por toda esta exageración.

—Pasa que yo no te mandé a llamar, idiota, eso pasa. ¿Qué demonios hiciste mientras no miraba? ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? —insitió.

—¡¿Y por qué soy yo quien tiene que hacer algo?! Yo solo di mis rondas, vi al titán peludo, le dije a Hange que era raro la formación y pregunté si tenían a Eren resguardado porque...

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó irritado el mayor—. ¿Es que no tienes cerebro? ¿Es eso?

—¡Ey! No sé qué demonios está pasando y no dejaré que me insultes sin siquiera saber por qué lo haces. No seas idiota, Levi.

—Pasa, imbécil, que Hange sospecha de ti. Yo no te llamé, pero quedó claro que ella te quería lejos de la misión. ¿Qué hiciste para que Hange sospechara de ti? ¿Por qué preguntaste por Eren? Estamos buscando traidores, Harry, ahora no es una buena ocasión para sacar información debajo de la manga —regañaba Levi cada vez más alterado—. Dime qué hiciste —exigió con mirada seria y puños apretados.

Harry lo miró por unos momentos y pensó en todo lo que habían conversado con Hange y en cómo Hange había reaccionado, sobre todo por la mirada de histeria que tenía Levi en esos momentos.

—Mi escuadrón se separó del resto y fuimos a...

—¿Te separaste del resto? —el mayor espetó sus palabras y el ceño fruncido del otro no ayudaba a la sensación de molestia que comenzaba a nacer en Harry.

—Sí, me separé del resto. ¿Algún problema? —masculló el mago.

—¿Algún problema? ¿Me preguntas si tengo algún problema? ¡¡Por supuesto que tengo un jodido problema, idiota!! Sospechan de ti, de lo que haces, pronto comenzarán a escarbar en tus documentos y tú me preguntas si tengo un jodido problema. ¡Mi problema eres tú! ¡Tú que no sabes cómo cuidarte las espaldas! ¡Tú quien no mide el peligro en el cual estás ahora! ¿Qué harás si Hange descubre que los documentos son deficientes? ¿Qué harás si Erwin encuentra algo malo? ¡Ponte a pensar un poco más en vez de _separarte del resto_! Sigue tus malditas órdenes, Harry.

—¡No es mi maldita culpa! Soy un mago, Levi, los magos sencillamente aprendemos a escuchar nuestros jodidos instintos.

—¡Pues no deberías!

—SON MIS INSTINTOS LOS QUE ME TIENEN CON VIDA.

La conversación que partió como una recriminación comenzó a subir de nivel y pronto ambos estaban gritándose cosas a la cara, pero ante lo último, Levi lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo? —escupió el mayor mirando a Harry con una mínima pizca de paciencia.

El rostro de Harry se sentía rojo de la ira, sus manos temblaban como respuesta y no pudo evitar gritar la respuesta pese a que Levi había bajado el tono:

—Nuestra magia nos hace sensible a los cambios de atmósfera. Los muggles de vez en cuando lo sienten, cuando piensan que quizás deben evitar el camino habitual e irse por uno nuevo. Los magos estamos más conectados a la magia de la tierra y a nuestra magia y esa nos da pistas. Mientras mayor conexión el mago tenga con su núcleo mágico, mayor el instinto está de seguir esas directrices.

Harry partió gritando cada palabra, pero al final de su explicación, era más un susurró ronco producto del esfuerzo que otra cosa.

—... Si no sigo mis instintos me pongo paranoico y eso no va bien conmigo.

Hubo otro silencio, esta vez más prolongado y Levi camino a la silla más cercana y se sentó dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

—Hange sospecha de ti, Harry. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—... Es chistoso, porque hace menos de 24 horas querías que hiciera algo aún más sospechoso —Levi solo lo miró impasible, pero Harry sabía que sus palabras habían dolido—. No te preocupes por mí, no hay nada en mis papeles que llamen la atención, están diseñados de esa manera.

Ambos guardaron silencio por otro período de tiempo y Harry suspiró. ¿Qué esperaba? Las cosas no se podían solucionar de un momento a otro y Levi estaba actuando con cautela, incluso si se preocupaba por él en algún lugar de su consciencia, Harry sabía que su secreto era mucho para procesar de un momento a otro y Levi recién comenzaba a tomarle el peso al secretismo que Harry le había jurado guardar.

—Si no hay nada más que discutir, mejor me voy. Iré a ver a mi familia por un momento. Nadie se dará cuenta que no estoy.

—No puedes marcharte ahora —negó Levi—si desapareces ahora se verá más sospechoso.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por una parte no se darán cuenta porque iré por medios mágicos, volveré en unas cuantas horas, tú solo di que me fui a dormir porque pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la muralla —rebatió Harry restándole importancia. Se aparecería lo más cercano a la residencia de los Kivi e iría de incógnito, además, ellos aún creían que estaba muerto a menos que ya les hubiera llegado la carta de _su resurrección_.

—¿Y la otra? —inquirió Levi.

—¿La otra qué? —« _mierda, mierda… La cagué, no debería abrir tanto mi boca_ », se regañaba mentalmente Harry por su verborrea.

—La otra parte, Harry, no te hagas el idiota —exigió Levi tensando nuevamente sus puños. Harry lo miró por unos momentos y se removió incómodo, incómodo por lo que quería decir, por lo que podía provocar.

—… Si realmente esto se descontrola, si realmente descubren qué soy… No me quedará otra que irme, Levi. ¿Qué crees que haría? ¿Permitir ser prisionero de guerra? ¿Experimentado? ¿Qué me priven de mi libertad?... Tengo que avisarles, ellos son mi familia y si bien no saben nada de esto, ellos se preocuparán por mí si no regreso.

Harry no creía posible que tal mirada de traición podría cruzar el rostro de Levi, no cuando estaban peleando hasta hace poco.

—¿Dejarías este lugar?

—Sin dudarlo —contestó sin pausa el mago—. Eso no significa que no los quiera ayudar, pero mi seguridad, mi vida, la vida de las personas que más amo, esa es mi prioridad, y si mi estadía aquí es perjudicial para ellos, sí, me iría. Probablemente fabrique mi muerte, no es tan difícil, pero me marcharía de Paradis.

Harry no quería llegar a esos extremos, pero era algo que inevitablemente tendría que hacer si las cosas resultaban un completo desastre, él no quería dejar a Levi, a los Kivi, a su refugio atrás, pero también reconocía que su mera existencia podría complicar la vida de todos sus seres queridos si comenzaban a activamente perseguirlo, aún estaba a tiempo de alejarse de este problema y ayudar desde el exterior como fue su segundo plan cuando llegó a estas tierras.

Levi lo miró como un halcón, claramente descontento con sus palabras, pero asintió sin decir nada más y Harry suspiró entre incómodo y molesto por el rostro impasible del otro hombre. ¿Tanto le costaba manifestar sus verdaderos pensamientos? Ambos se habían confidenciado sus más grandes secretos tratando de llevar esta relación al otro nivel, pero tal vez lo que Levi no entendía es que él también tenía una elección que hacer.

—... Piénsalo bien, Levi —dijo Harry agotado de toda esta situación, de las constantes peleas, de las reconciliaciones, de la tensión y de los gritos—, tú también puedes escoger qué hacer. Ya entregaste los mejores años de tu vida a esta sociedad y has ayudado incluso más en su lucha contra los titanes, yo nunca dije que dejaría las cosas así como así, _ambos_ podemos ayudar desde afuera. Te puedes ir conmigo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que huya?

—Nunca te pediría eso. No. Te estoy dando la opción de ayudar desde otra perspectiva. Quiero que lo pienses, porque esto donde sea que haya estado yendo no puede continuar si ambos no estamos dispuestos a hacer sacrificios.

Un ultimátum, eso era lo que le había dado al soldado mayor y así era como se sentía Harry mismo. No era como si él quisiera hacerlo, pero había una minúscula posibilidad, una pequeña ínfima posibilidad de que todo esto se fuera al demonio y él tuviera que huir y entonces… ¿Qué haría Levi?

¿Se iría con él? ¿Ayudaría en su captura?

El mago se sentía irritado con toda esta situación e hizo el amago de irse de este lugar, su caminata a un rincón más apartado de la habitación, pero cerca de la puerta para desaparecerse de toda esta situación, su varita en su mano sin siquiera percibirlo y tras un rápido hechizo para localizar a los Kivi, Harry se apareció en el bosque cerca de la residencia.

Lo que le sorprendió de todo esto es que Levi se había lanzado hacia él en el momento en que hizo el hechizo de rastreo y ambos terminaron en medio del bosque con Levi inclinándose de inmediato para vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

—¡Levi! —regañó Harry— ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes cuán peligroso es la aparición compartida cuando el mago no sabe que estás allí?! —seguía reclamando histérico el mago.

—No —gruñó Levi mientras se inclinaba en sus rodillas, tambaleante y asqueado—, **no sé jodidamente nada de esto**. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Dónde estamos? —murmuró el mayor tratando de aguantar las náuseas y alejándose un poco más del vómito en el suelo.

Harry suspiró. Debía haberlo supuesto, era un hecho de que Levi no lo dejaría ir así como así. El mago con un floreo eliminó el vómito y lanzó un hechizo para refrescar la boca de Levi quien saltó sorprendido por el cambio, pero luego saboreo la menta en su boca e hizo un sonido agradable pese a que su mareo aún no paraba.

—Se llama aparición, es un método de transporte mágico. Apareces de un punto A al B. Ahora estamos en Hermina. No sé por qué Gilbert no se fue a Sina.

—¿Por qué se iría? Está seguro aquí.

—Él es un cobarde, generalmente huye cuando se entera de estas filtraciones. ¿Vienes o te quedas acá? La casona está a unos cuantos metros.

Levi lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo por el solo hecho de ofrecer una caminata en estos momentos, Harry solo pudo sonreírle sardónico, no era su culpa que el otro hombre hubiera actuado por instinto al querer ¿Golpearlo? ¿Detenerlo? ¿Asirlo?... Como fuera, las cosas ya se habían salido de su cauce y Harry solo se quedó allí de pie esperando a que la respiración de Levi volviera a la normalidad.

Fueron unos tensos minutos en silencio.

* * *

 

¿Quién lo había mandado a cometer semejante idiotez? ¿Quién lo había mandado a tocar a Harry Potter? En el momento en el cual lo había hecho, la peor sensación del mundo se había apoderado de él, las náuseas fueron insoportables y su estómago se sentía como si lo hubieran mandado al desagüe.

Por unos segundos, Levi recordó cómo Harry se apartó de él, dolido, temeroso y decepcionado ante su falta de respuesta, el otro hombre no le quiso decir nada más, pero todo en su disposición, en su semblante, parecía haberse dado por vencido cuando dio esos pasos lejos de él, como queriendo cortar cualquier tipo de lazo que hubieran tenido hasta ese momento y Levi no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirse perder a Harry también, así que corrió hacía él no sabiendo qué era lo que iba a suceder hasta que sintió que el mundo se revolvía, el suelo no existía en sus pies y luego, cuando por fin sus pies tocaron tierra, se encorvó perdiendo todo lo que había comido.

Su respiración era agitada y pese a intercambiar palabras con Harry, aún no se sentía del todo bien, por lo menos su boca ahora no se sentía ácida y el mareo parecía desaparecer a medida que los segundos pasaban.

No había vómito a la vista, no tenía un sabor desagradable en la boca y se sentía peculiarmente fresco tras el _vudú_ que Harry le hizo. Pronto, Levi asintió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Harry le había dicho, ambos guardado un poco la distancia y en completo silencio. Pasaron una pequeña laguna, los árboles comenzaron a ser menos densos y pequeños y pronto las luces de una casona se divisaron en la lejanía.

Así que aquí era donde había terminado Harry tras llegar a Paradis, el muy suertudo. Levi había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su juventud en una maldita ciudad subterránea peleando la comida y él llega hace cinco años y termina en la casa de un aristócrata con mucho dinero.

Bastardo suertudo.

Eran solo unos pasos más para llegar una puerta que Levi suponía trasera cuando Harry se detuvo a admirar la casona, era evidente que estaba nervioso por cómo se mordía el labio y cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Qué? A él si le tienes miedo, pero a mí que me joda un titán.

—Es distinto, Levi, y lo sabes.

No dijeron mucho más, pero Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó a la puerta trasera, la abrió sin problemas y Levi lo siguió de cerca, admirando de reojo la amplia y limpia cocina y el silencio que abarcaba en la casa.

—¿No crees que pueden estar durmiendo?

—Lo dudo —contestó el mago terminando en un gran suspiro—. Lo más probable es que los niños sí estén dormidos, pero Gilbert debe estar en su despacho, no puede trabajar mucho en las tardes, Angus se ha vuelto muy inquieto, ya tiene once, así que...

Levi no dijo nada ante esa información, desconocía cómo funcionaban las familias, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era caminar detrás del menor y guardar silencio. El pasillo pronto dio paso a distintas habitaciones, pero Harry no entró en ninguna de ellas, sino que subió directamente a la segunda planta sin siquiera reparar en su presencia.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que encontraron una habitación con la luz encendida, la luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta y pronto Levi se sintió no deseado, esta era la familia de Harry, gente por la cual el mago había reconocido que moriría y se arriesgaría por salvar y él se había involucrado sin querer en una situación familiar.

Incluso así, pese a su reticencia, Levi caminó detrás de Harry quien abrió y cerró la puerta apenas Levi se hizo paso detrás del mago, quedándose a un costado de la puerta mirando sin sorpresa cómo un hombre los miraba sorprendidos tomando lo que Levi contaba como la tercera botella de licor, el vaso en sus manos cayó y se rompió en un estrepitoso sonido y Levi no pudo evitar analizar al hombre.

Lucía como si no se había bañado en días, su pelo estaba desordenado, había manchas de licor en su camisa, sus ojos dilatados y todo parecía desordenado.

—¿Gilbert? —Harry caminó al hombre con grandes zancadas y el hombre lo miró con la boca abierta y ojos llorosos.

—No... —susurró el hombre—… ahora me estoy volviendo loco —seguía murmurando el hombre negando con la cabeza y temblando de pavor—, me lo estoy imaginando vivo. Por Sina...

—¿Gilbert? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué estás tomando tanto? ¿Pasó algo?

Levi solo pudo bufar ante la idiotez de Harry y caminó en dirección a ambos hombres antes de pegarle a Harry en la cabeza y quitarle el licor al otro hombre.

—No seas idiota. Por si no recuerdas, te dieron por muerto. Probablemente la legión aún no ha mandado una carta explicando lo sucedido y _tu familia_ ha estado tomando su peso corporal en licor para sobrellevar la pena.

Harry se estremeció de la vergüenza, bien, se lo merecía, pero aun así el hombre parecía no salir de su estupor hasta que Levi se sirvió un vaso de lo que sea que el hombre tenía entre sus manos, él sentía que se merecía un poco de alcohol también tras estas horas de completa locura.

—Lo siento, Gilbert. Estoy bien, no estoy muerto… Arg… Ehm… ¿Está Rita bien? ¿Los niños? —preguntó Harry sin saber qué decir, como si el idioma lo hubiera abandonado y con suerte había estructurado bien la oración. Levi se rio amargamente y miró toda la situación desenvolverse sin problemas.

Casi como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, el hombre pasó de estar anonadado a furioso en unos momentos y se lanzó a Harry dándole una sonora cachetada.

—¡¿Qué si está bien?! ¡¿QUÉ SI ESTÁ BIEN?! ¡¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para hacernos esto, Harry Potter?!! ¡¡TE DIERON POR MUERTO, MUERTO!! RITA NO PUEDE PASAR POR ESTAS NOTICIAS, TE DIJISMOS QUE NO TE UNIERAS A ESA BANDA DE LOCOS.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué todos me pegan? —se quejó Harry de algo inane cuando el hombre frente a él le volvió a asestar otro golpe.

—Es para ver si entiendes, porque parece que las palabras no son suficientes para hacerte entender que uno **no hace eso** —regañó Levi nuevamente, esta vez dejando un poco de su misma furia en esas palabras.

—Harry —lloró Gilbert completamente deshecho—, Harry, no puedo, no puedo. Yo... Rita está esperando, no puede recibir ese tipo de noticias. Prometiste que te cuidarías, Harry, lo prometiste, me dijiste que no te pasaría nada y ni siquiera una semana después me llega una carta diciendo que estás muerto y que no hay cuerpo para enterrarte. Rita no ha parado de llorar en la habitación…

Fue un momento incómodo. Harry no sabía qué decirle al hombre y el otro parecía no creer que Harry estuviera allí. El joven suspiró y cuidando del tembloroso hombre, sentó en la silla frente a Levi sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

—Haré té. Ustedes quédense aquí.

Harry fue y volvió minutos más tarde, en ese momento el hombre por fin reparó en su presencia, pero no dijo nada y Levi tampoco dejó de beber de su vaso ya acabando el segundo trago que se había servido.

En la bandeja, Harry traía dos tazas de té ya servidas y un plato lleno galletas, pan, frutas y otras cosas para satisfacer algún capricho nocturno.

—Come algo, Gilbert. Iré a ver a Rita y aclarar las cosas.

Gilbert no le dijo nada, solo lo miró irse fijamente. Levi tomó su taza de té y picó un poco las galletas y frutas, ahora con más hambre producto del impasse anterior.

Pese a que había un silencio sepulcral en el despacho, el otro hombre solo tomó su taza de té cuando escuchó los gritos histéricos de una mujer por el pasillo, pero ni él ni el otro hombre caminaron en dirección al ruido.

—¿No irás a ver? —preguntó intrigado Levi.

—¿Estás loco? Rita está embarazada, me matará apenas me vea. No, Harry se metió en este problema solo y solo saldrá de él. Le pasa por imbécil —lo primero lo dijo como si fuera común huir de una mujer embarazada, pero lo último lo dijo con una nota de venganza. Levi asintió sabiendo que el castigo de Harry no terminaría allí, pero no dijeron nada más.

El hombre, Gilbert, parecía más lúcido y comenzó a comer pan mientras intentaba ordenarse un poco. Levi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo los ojos rojos del hombre y el aire de desazón que hasta hace poco consumía este pequeño rincón de la casa.

—¿Qué hace aquí, capitán Levi? —preguntó el mayor mirándolo tras tomar la taza de té.

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. —Levi lo miró de vuelta sin decir nada más, cuidando que su rostro no diera nada como pista.

Gilbert se rio histérico por unos segundos, haciendo que el soldado arqueara una ceja, pero luego paró con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios y suspiró, derrotado y cansado.

—Harry es como el aire —le dijo sorprendiéndolo por la analogía—. No sabes que lo necesitas hasta que no puedes respirar. Mi mujer, mis hijos, todos estábamos contentos antes de que llegara Harry. Tenía mi trabajo, Rita me ayudaba de vez en cuando, dos hijos, esta casa y una vida por delante y luego apareció Harry. Estábamos contentos, pero después de Harry, era como siempre estar felices, estar intoxicados de felicidad… Moriría por mi esposa, por mis hijos y también moriría por Harry. ¿No es eso raro? ¿Qué uno aprenda a amar a un extraño en solo unos años y hacerlo indispensable? Mi familia fue mi familia durante todos esos años antes de Harry, pero ahora… Ahora _realmente_ son mi familia.

Levi sabía lo que quería decir y supo de inmediato que el hombre tenía las palabras más claras que él, Gilbert podría vocear mejor lo que Harry significaba para él y para su familia y eso hizo que todo tomara una nueva perspectiva.

—¿Te irías? —preguntó de improviso Levi ansioso por la respuesta, porque ellos resultaron ser la familia de Harry.

Gilbert lo miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Dejarías todo el resto de tu familia aquí por él? ¿Lo harías? —Levi siempre pensó que ese tipo de amor estaba reservado para la persona que querías como esposa o esposo.

—Sí —pero no para un familiar como el hombre parecía aseverar sin dudas—... No le digas a Harry —susurró Gilbert con una mirada cómplice—, pero hace tiempo sé que él no es de por aquí. Es obvio cuando lo piensas, él dice y hace cosas raras, pero nunca le hizo algo malo a mí o a mi familia… Y pese a no vivir aquí, siempre fue tan llevado a sus ideas de ayudarnos… Él está dando todo de sí para hacer este mundo más justo… Así que sí, puede que cosas como estas vuelvan a pasar, pero sé que Harry siempre luchará para hacer de este un mundo mejor.

Levi guardó silencio, sin saber qué sentir en esos momentos.

—Por eso capitán –continuó el hombre ajeno a la lucha interna que estaba teniendo—, cuídalo ¿Sí? Él no sabe cuándo pedir ayuda, no sabe que puede confiar en otros y es por eso que termina haciendo este tipo de cosas. Cuida a Harry… No creo que esté pidiendo nada que no quiera hacer…

Agregó lo último con un poco más de carisma, con ojos sabios, sonrisa que decía que él sabía algo que Levi no y Levi solo pudo negar descolocado ante la situación, su estómago se revolvía ante todas estas nuevas sensaciones y el eco de la voz de Gilbert en su cabeza lo hacía cada vez darse cuenta de algo que sin duda no estaba preparado para admitir.

—¿Eres su novio, no? —preguntó el hombre inquieto por saber la verdad.

—No... No lo sé —admitió mientras bebía el té.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de medio lado, haciendo un gesto de salud con la taza de té y ambos esperaron a que Harry apareciera por la puerta.

Sucedió muchos minutos después.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sobre el multiverso**
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, ok. Sabía que estoy iba a pasar en algún momento de mi fanfiction, solo que nunca pensé que fuera en algo tan relevante.
> 
> Algunos grupos de escaneos, fansub —entre otros—, tradujeron en su momento Ehrinch como Hermina. Jajajaja xD. Generalmente, yo leo la versión de inglés y allí hay muchos scans groups traduciendo SnK. El punto es que cada muralla tiene 4 ciudades para concentración de gente.
> 
> Muralla de María = Distrito de Shiganshina (S) + 3 otros distritos de los cuales no he encontrado el nombre.
> 
> Muralla de Rose = Distritos de Utopia (N), Calaneth (E), Trost (S) y Krolva (O).
> 
> Muralla de Sina = Orvud (N), Stohess (E), Ehrmich (S), Yarckel (O) y Ciudad subterránea (interno).
> 
> Por el bien de la trama, vamos a omitir ese pequeño hecho y las cosas quedarían así:
> 
> Muralla de Sina = Yarckel (N), Stohess (E), Hermina (S), Ehrmich (O) y Ciudad subterránea (interno).
> 
> En algún momento escribí que Hermina era la tercera ciudad del sur que recibirían a los allegados si caía la Muralla de Rose, así que por favor, sean comprensivos. Siempre trato de fijarme en el canon, pero cosas como esta siempre pueden suceder.
> 
> Espero disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos la siguiente semana. Disfruten del fanfic, porque en total esta historia tendrá 37-38 capítulos, así que ya están avisados: ¡Tengo el final escrito! Así que _it is going to be epic and you are so going to hate me xD._


	31. Resolución

> «La fuerza es confiada por naturaleza. No existe un signo más patente de debilidad que desconfiar instintivamente de todo y de todos».  
>  —Arturo Graf, _escritor y poeta_.

Llegaron a eso de las cuatro de la mañana a Ehrmich, ambos completamente agotados y sin mucho qué decir. Una de las mejillas de Harry estaba hinchada y en su otro ojo había un arañón que definitivamente eran las uñas de una mujer, pero Levi no dijo nada. El silencio a momentos se hacía insoportable, pero ambos decidieron omitir la conversación pendiente y volver a cumplir con sus labores. Levi volvió a incomodar al pastor Nick y dejó que Harry desapareciera entre soldados que estaban ayudando con las patrullas o como relevo de otras patrullas.

Erwin, en algún momento de la noche, caminó en medio de la madrugada relevando a algunos soldados a dormir, entre ellos, a Harry.

Levi lo vio irse a la base de reojo, el mago arrastraba los pies, bostezaba y las ojeras comenzaban a acentuarse cada vez más.

Se veía agotado, triste y estresado y eso no le caía muy bien al capitán de la legión. El grito con el nombre de Levi desvío su atención y pronto ambos, capitán y soldado, estaban enfrascados en más planes. En algún momento de las horas donde estuvo con la familia de Harry, Nick decidió abrir la boca con información relevante.

Krista Lenz era la doble identidad de Historia Reiss. Levi se quería reír ante la ironía, Erwin tenía en la legión lo que él creía ser una hija bastarda del rey.

Hange, quien apareció en el transcurso de la noche, tomó la información como un anexo a lo que ya sabía, dado que por ahora estaban más enfrascados en capturar a los traidores.

—… Erwin —fue la voz de Hange que puso los pelos de punta Levi, ella sonaba reticente, su rostro casi culpable y de no ser porque Erwin ya estaba mirando otros papeles, Levi sabía que el hombre no hubiera dejado pasar esta oportunidad para tener más información.

—Hange —interrumpió Levi en un desesperado intento de desviar la atención de la mujer. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y pronto amanecería, la mujer necesitaba irse a la muralla para supervisar lo que estaba pasando con los titanes—, ¿qué pasó con el titán bestia?

—Desapareció —respondió de inmediato la mujer.

—Entonces es otro cambiaformas. —Resumió sin decir otra palabra. Pronto, Hange estaba embarcándose en un millón de posibles teorías y Levi contó eso como una crisis controlada, no podía evitar sentir el estómago en su boca, ver a Hange y controlar lo que iba a decir le caía como patada en las bolas, porque ante el más mínimo indicio de _anormalidad_ en Harry, Erwin no estimaría recursos en tratar de saber la verdad y él no podía permitirlo. No, tenía que proteger a Harry. A eso de las cinco de la mañana, Hange regresó a la muralla de Rose y Erwin se quedó con Levi.

—Quiero que descanses, Levi —informó Erwin cuando por fin los planes llegaron a su final y el hombre estaba ya con el uniforme de la legión y la capa, listo para enfrentar el nuevo día a medida que iba amaneciendo.

—No es el mejor de los planes, me necesitas allí.

—Tu salud también es importante por el bien de la humanidad. Necesitamos a nuestro soldado más fuerte completamente saludable. Te quedarás aquí, Levi, pase lo que pase.

* * *

 

—¡¿Cómo que apareció el titán colosal?!

—Resultó ser cierto, esos mocosos sí eran cambiaformas.

—¡¡Marchen!! Tenemos que dar apoyo.

—Levi, te quedas a cargo del resto de la legión, cuida de la base.

Fue todo imprevisto, pero Levi vio partir a los soldados de la legión cuando el sol apenas asomaba por un costado de Paradis y Levi miró cómo Harry se unía a su escuadrón hablando por lo bajo.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, que no rompiera la formación, que cuidara sus acciones, que regresara con vida, que no fuera, que fuera cuidadoso.

¿Desde cuándo era un idiota sentimental? ¿Desde cuándo estos sentimientos amenazaban con comérselo vivo? ¿Desde cuándo dudaba tanto de tomar una decisión?

—Oye —llamó Levi antes de que el otro hombre se pudiera marchar. Puede que Levi no tenga la respuesta a todas sus dudas ahora, pero sabía que siempre se arrepentiría si dejaba marchar a Harry así como así.

El mayor caminó hasta el caballo de Harry quien dejó salir un pequeño relincho, pero de todas formas se quedó quieta apenas Levi acarició su hocico y dirigió su impasible mirada a Harry. Los ojos del menor eran tan verdes, tan fáciles de leer, tan indescriptibles.

Levi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar tragándose esas palabras, porque sabía que en el fondo Harry nunca haría cosas estúpidas, nunca se pondría en riesgo de ser necesario y nunca los traicionaría: —Cuídate —fue lo que terminó diciendo para luego marcharse al carruaje con el fin de no incomodar a la legión que partía.

No vio la mirada de Harry, ni tampoco cómo su segundo al mando alzó una ceja y procedió a preguntarle qué demonios era lo había sucedido, lo que sí pudo apreciar cuando vio a la legión subir los caballos a la muralla fue cómo su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, sus oídos reverberaban cada latido y su respiración se volvió un tanto irregular cuando poco a poco cada caballo fue subido y toda la formación quedó completa, pronto solo se podían avistar a lo lejos, todos los preparativos de un ataque de rescate se hicieron sin problemas y ahorrando todo el tiempo necesario para ayudar a capturar a los mocosos cambiaformas. No obstante, en todo lo que Levi podía pensar era en Harry y en su secreto, en Harry y en que Hange estuviera demasiado ida en la lucha como para sospechar más de él.

¿Quién fue el idiota que pensó que _enamorarse_ era bueno? Quería ir a escupirle unas cuantas cosas por cabrón, por hijo de puta, por imbécil, porque hasta hace unos pocos meses, Levi vivía feliz en su ignorancia y sus objetivos eran claros.

Ahora… ahora todo se había ido a la reverenda mierda.

* * *

 

Cuando Smith llegó con el resto del escuadrón de rescate a donde Eren había desaparecido, el ambiente era ominoso y una fila de soldados caídos y heridos estaban en una parte de la muralla, claramente uno de los soldados trató de tratarlos, pero por lo que Harry podía ver a simple vista, las quemaduras y contusiones daban paso a una serie de preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

Parte de la muralla estaba derrumbada, había un enorme cráter en el suelo en dirección a la Muralla de María y había soldados que no paraban de susurrarse cosas para sí mismos, claramente traumatizados en algún nivel.

—... opción —fue lo que logró escuchar al final Harry quien había pasado más tiempo mirando el terreno en dirección a María que prestando atención a los planes tácticos.

Habían soldados ya bajando caballos por la muralla de María, Ferdinand estaba en su rol de subcapitán prestando atención a todo lo dicho mientras Akira miraba que sus caballos no tuvieran accidentes mientras bajaban. Colette, por otra parte, estaba más pendiente de los bolsos de recursos y revisando que todos tuvieran lo necesario para la excursión por quinta vez en el día.

Harry se sentía cansado.

Su mente estaba en otra parte y cuando ya todos estaban en posición para marchar, él no pudo evitar preguntarse que qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida, qué iba a hacer ahora que Levi sabía, que Hange sospechaba de él.

Lo que le había dicho a Levi todavía lo tenía en mente y sabía que tal vez era lo mejor, ahora sería una buena oportunidad para desaparecer de Paradis y ver qué carajos estaba pasando en el resto del mundo, pero por algún motivo esa salida se le antojaba cobarde, sobre todo cuando las cosas con Levi aún no se solucionaban y no podía llegar y salir de Paradis sin antes decirle algo a los Kivi y a Violeta, él aún tenía responsabilidades en esta isla y por lo menos debería avisar si iba a ser un fugitivo de la sociedad.

—... ¡-rry! —el grito llamó la atención del mago y pronto pudo darse cuenta que su equipo lo había estado llamando hace un tiempo—. No es el momento para estar pensando en tonteras, tienes que enfocarte en la misión.

—Ella tiene razón —razonó Akira frunciendo el ceño por lo poco atento que él estaba—. ¿Siquiera sabes qué es lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

—¿Capturar al titán colosal? —preguntó dudoso Harry. Segundos después escuchó el bufido de Ferdinand y la risa de Jarek a sus espaldas.

—Clásico —lo escuchó decir Harry claramente divertido por su ignorancia.

—Secuestraron al chico titán. Enserio, Harry, deberías prestar más atención, te lo he dicho ya tres veces.

—Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cosas como qué? ¿Cómo el capitán Levi? —inquirió traviesa Colette mientas Akira carraspeaba.

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Harry demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta de que su respuesta causó el enrojecimiento de la mujer y la risa histérica de Jarek.

—Pues ahora no es el momento —masculló incómodo Ferdinand.

—Nunca lo es —susurró Harry para sí mismo.

La cabalgata siguió de esa misma manera, rápida y exigiendo la atención de todos. Solo se les tenía permitido atacar si es que un titán se acercaba mucho al escuadrón y más de una vez Harry tuvo que pasar por alto a camaradas caídos quienes habían perdido sus caballos.

Smith solo mandaba señales en una sola dirección, a veces desviándose un poco, pero regularmente solo seguirían con el mismo camino.

—Todos ustedes, todos se echaron ese perfume que les di, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry a sus amigos mientras seguía en la misma dirección.

Harry poco y nada había hablado con Ferdinand, su segundo al mando y mejor amigo sencillamente había tomado el frasco entre aterrorizado por preguntar y agradecido, solo necesitaban un poco de fragancia y Harry compartió el resto de lo que quedaba con su escuadrón quienes siguieron órdenes sin decirle nada, pero frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose la lengua queriendo saber qué demonios estaba pasando ahora.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono y Harry asintió sintiendo sus piernas arder por el esfuerzo.

La cabalgata fue constante y abrumadora, la tensión se sentía en el aire y cuando por fin pudieron divisar los árboles, pronto algunos cambiaron a formación aérea.

—¡Todos los equipos, síganme! No me importa si tienen titanes siguiéndolos —gritó el comandante pese al horror que tenían algunos de los escuadrones de Garrison o PM. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de órdenes y solo decidió alejarse un poco más del caos que existía con todos los equipos agrupados en una misma zona, así tendrían más espacio para maniobrar de ser necesario.

–¡¡Erwin!! Eres un diablo... ¡¿Nos estás usando nuevamente como carnada?! —gritó un soldado al rubio.

Los árboles tupidos ocultaban algunos titanes, quienes aparecían cada vez más y más por todas partes, abrumando a los soldados.

—¡Esa no es mi intención! ¡Los de Garrison están dando una buena pelea! ¡¡Cumplan su labor como soldados!! ¡El titán acorazado se está tratando de llevar a Eren! ¡Necesitamos detenerlo por todos los medios posibles!

Harry siguió el mismo camino, un poco separado de la punta con su escuadrón a sus espaldas y los caballos yendo a máxima velocidad. Harry mentiría si no diría que lanzó unos hechizos a los caballos de su escuadrón, no lo podía evitar, su lealtad siempre era más fuerte con las personas que eran cercanas a él y no quería tener que enterrar a otro soldado.

Todos iban a máxima velocidad, con el pequeño remecimiento de docenas de titanes a sus espaldas, todos esquivando manos codiciosas, bocas sedientas y el hedor a putrefacción que emanaba del cuerpo de aquellas bestias.

Todos miraban al titán acorazado correr para tratar de alejarse, de una titán más pequeña en su hombro, otro cambiaformas. Los amigos de Eren iban más en la punta, evidentemente más investidos en la situación que todos ellos y eso lo hizo sentir terrible, porque no era que Harry no quisiera salvar a Eren, era que ahora su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando las mil y una cosa que podrían salir mal, ideando un nuevo plan para salvarlos a todos.

— _Pronto deberemos elegir entre lo que es correcto de lo que es fácil._

Harry escuchó la ronca voz de Dumbledore casi como si estuviera frente a él para aconsejarlo cuando se sentía aproblemado y sonrió confundido porque nuevamente recordó algo que le dijo el hombre hace ya muchos años: «¿Crees que los muertos a los que amamos realmente nos dejan alguna vez? ¿Crees que no los recordamos con más claridad que nunca en los momentos difíciles?».

Porque así había aparecido Dumbledore, en su punto más bajo desde que llegó a Paradis, tratando de escoger lo que era mejor para todos.

Y es porque era lo correcto que se le hacía difícil a Harry hacerlo, porque hasta ahora seguía dudando.

—¡Divídanse! Potter, lleva la parte izquierda por el frente del titán colosal, debemos reducir su velocidad.

Harry hizo lo que se le ordenó de manera mecánica, separando parte del grupo para enfrentar al titán acorazado por ambos flancos.

—Prepárense para volar en el momento en que el choque suceda —dijo Harry en voz alta, esta vez llamando la atención de todos los soldados que lo habían seguido—. Va a ser un caos, así que quiero que sean conscientes de que aquí lo importante es rescatar a Eren y para eso habrá sacrificios. Sepárense de sus caballos y tomen distancia apenas puedan. Los caballos volverán, nosotros no. Quienes puedan maniobrar y asesinar titanes permanezcan en el suelo y sirvan como carnada. ¡¡Solo así podremos salir todos con vida!! —Harry solo esperaba que ellos escucharan algo de lo que les había dicho, la medialuna que habían hecho mientras galopaban solo había llamado la atención de más titanes quienes ahora perseguían sus talones.

Rogó por todo lo divino que esto funcionara.

El choque se veía inminente, la tensión subía, Harry ya podía casi sentir el olor a sangre y su misma magia se alzó como respuesta, él sabía que sus ojos brillaban de manera preternatural, pero incluso así no pudo evitarlo, era el hedor a guerra lo que se sentía ahora, un aroma que Harry ya conocía.

Temblaba de la anticipación y su mente se volvió aguda cuando quedaban solo pocos metros para el impacto.

—No me decepcionen —les gritó a su escuadrón sin mirarlos a ver, porque Harry ahora entendía que también era su batalla.

Harry no llevaba el peso de una sociedad él solo, todos querían libertad.

—¡¡TODOS LOS ESCUADRONES: DISPÉRSENSE!! ALÉJENSE DE LOS TITANES —gritó Smith con todo lo que daba su voz y Harry hizo lo que dijo sin reparar ni por un segundo.

Saltó de su caballo y se impulsó con el gas dejando que Bia se alejara unos metros, pistones ya con las hojas para cortar cuellos y vista fija en cualquier amenaza que se le cruzara por delante.

Harry saltó entre titanes mientras estos comenzaban a chocar con el titán acorazado y pronto las bestias comenzaron a atacar al titán.

Harry corrió a su caballo silbando con una mano y se subió mientras miraba rápidamente a su alrededor. Ferdinand lo miraba aterrado a lo lejos con Colette. Akira pronto apareció sudoroso y con algunos cortes en su mejilla, pero no encontraba a Jarek.

—¡Capitán! —y allí estaba, entre asustado en un árbol e intentando llamar la atención de un caballo.

—¡Jarek, qué demonios!

—¡Un titán aplastó a Luka! No tengo caballo, capitán.

—Ese árbol no es tan alto, silba, bastardo, el primer caballo que se acerque lo tomas.

—¡Sí, señor!

Todos los soldados se alejaron.

—Akira, toma a Jarek. No estás en condiciones de pelear solo. Apenas pillen un caballo, lo toman —ordenó Harry rápidamente mientras se alejaban un poco más del caos que era ver a titanes comer a otros titanes.

—TODAS LAS UNIDADES, ATAQUEN —fue el grito que rompió la corta tranquilidad que vivían. Smith estaba de pie en su caballo apuntando a la hora de titanes—. ¡¡Este es el momento en el cual decidimos el futuro de la humanidad!! ¡Si perdemos Eren, la humanidad nunca podrá habitar este lugar! ¡¡Rescaten a Eren y retírense de inmediato!! ¡¡PONGAN SUS CORAZONES EN LA MISIÓN!! —gritó Smith a viva voz antes de proceder a atacar.

La legión gritó como nunca antes lo habían hecho, furiosos, aterrados, esperanzados y dementes por rescatar el último vestigio de esperanza que tenían y Harry se dejó consumir por esos deseos. Su caballo pronto tomó la misma dirección que el resto y emprendió la lucha tomando un sencillo y profundo suspiro, con los pistones en sus manos y sus ojos atentos a cualquier cambio.

Harry voló.

—AVANCEN —gritó nuevamente Erwin, mas Harry no miró atrás—. EREN ESTÁ JUSTO ALLÍ, AVANCEN.

Harry dejó a Bia atrás para que buscara refugio en algún lugar lejano mientras él cumplía su misión y Harry voló en dirección al titán acorazado, saltando de titán en titán para llamar la atención de las pequeñas bestias mientras los amigos de Eren trataban de salvarlo.

Era caos, sangre volaba por todas partes, soldados que fueron devorados sin siquiera pestañear, guías cortadas, soldados corriendo, otros atacando y Harry seguía en lo suyo en un eterno baile de cortar, saltar, volar y asesinar.

Harry creó una apertura, apertura necesaria para que el rubio de Armin se acercara a Eren y comenzara a hablar quién saber qué cosa con el otro chico cambiaformas.

Solo fue necesaria esa pequeña distracción y Erwin apareció como un demonio colérico, cubierto en sangre y sin un brazo cuando cortó sin pudor el pecho de aquel chico e hizo caer a Eren.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Cuándo demonios el rubio había perdido el brazo? ¡Eren! Sus ojos verdes buscaron rápidamente al menor lo miró en los brazos de su amiga de infancia.

—¡Todas las unidades! ¡¡Retirada!!

Volaron. Todos y cada uno de ellos volaron en dirección al caballo más cercano, pero Harry se quedó atrás por un momento, demasiado ensimismado en asesinando titanes. Él se podría demorar un poco más de salir del caos y esto solo serviría para disminuir la cantidad de titanes en el campo de batalla.

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar y Harry se dejó caer como la misma muerte en los titanes restantes, su cuerpo se acalambraba a momentos, pero él seguía siendo bañado por sangre hasta que el movimiento abrupto del cambiaformas detuvo su accionar y lo obligó a engancharse con las guías al cambiaformas cuando sintió el piso retumbar y los titanes salir eyectados sin miramientos.

Sorprendido, Harry vio a un titán de tres metros volar por los cielos y Harry sintió cómo el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Este niño, este cabrón de mierda no escatimaría recursos en conseguir a Eren, demente de conseguir lo que sea que él quería del muchacho.

¡Pues él no lo dejaría! ¡No señor!

—Tú pequeño ingrato —espetó Harry. Con el poco gas que le quedaba se eyectó por los aires y corrió por el titán furioso, su intención era clara, llegaría al mocoso que estaba colgado del cuello del otro titán y lo haría puré, claro, hasta que el titán lo vio escalar como un vampiro: rábido por su sangre y en el momento en que Harry cometió el error de saltar del cuerpo del titán acorazado a un titán común y corriente, el muy cabrón los agarró a ambos y los mandó a volar en dirección a la legión.

—Mierdaaaaaa —gritó Harry un poco histérico. Estabilizó su cuerpo con la ayuda de su magia y ocupó el resto de su tanque de gas en impulsarse a cualquier superficie para amortiguar su caída, incluso si esta era un titán que lo esperaba sonriente con su boca abierta—. En tus sueños —gritó Harry acomodando sus cuchillas como lo había visto a hacer Levi y comenzó a girar.

Giró y giró como un torbellino por sobre el titán cortando brazos, cuello, espalda, estómago y piernas girando como demente.

Cuando Harry tocó el piso, aparte de sentirse nauseabundo, se sentía sucio interna y externamente. Su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre de titán que no tardó en evaporarse, pero toda esta masacre lo estaba agotando más de lo que creyó en un comienzo.

Se sentía perdido por todo lo que había visto, por todo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y porque aún sentía el fulgor en su interior, la ira no se iba, las ganas de ayudar a este país no mermaban y se rio ante lo que estaba viviendo.

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y viajero dimensional en medio de un terreno infestado por comehumanos, bañado en sangre y demente por lo que estaba viviendo. Era como él se imaginaba el apocalipsis.

Miró el cielo por unos minutos, respirando y buscando tranquilizarse dentro de todo este caos, él no era una máquina asesina y no quería que todo lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos repercutiera aún más en su núcleo mágico que ahora se sentía hervir por la magia retenida.

Harry escuchó gritos por todas partes, algunos aclamando ayuda, otros gritando de terror, pero todos tratando de dar lo mejor de sí, todos tratando de salvarse en medio de este caos.

Harry se rio, porque en un campo lleno de titanes comehumanos, bañado de sangre y sin una mísera gota de gas en su tanque, los titanes no se atrevían a ir a por él.

Su magia se había descontrolado y esa era una clara señal que él estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido. Harry sentía su varita quemar en su antebrazo, sentía su magia danzar a su alrededor como si viento corriera por su cuerpo, escuchaba una tonada que solo él podía oír, misma tonada que escuchó cuando estaba luchando contra Voldemort, misma tonada que no prometía nada bueno si no era capaz de reprimir su magia que vibraba infeliz por no poder actuar. Infeliz de no ser de utilidad.

Harry se sentía tan fuera de sí mismo que fue el grito furioso de alguien que cortó sus pensamientos y pronto, sorpresivamente, todos los titanes corrieron a un punto alejado de él, dejando a todos los humanos detrás.

—¡RETIRADA!

Fue lo único que escuchó Harry como un eco antes de que el dolor lo llevara a casi colapsar. Su brazo dolió de repente y soltó una risa casi histérica, ¿quién lo diría? Su única herida y fue autoinflingida porque su cabeza no podía soportar la tensión de su magia y su espada se enterró en su brazo.

—¡Harry! —fue lo último que escuchó por un tiempo.

* * *

 

—¿Dónde estamos? —el carraspeo de su voz asustó a Akira quien lo miró por sobre su hombre entre aliviado y agotado.

Si era honesto, Harry se había despertado hace unos metros, pero había estado demasiado ocupado mirando en la misma dirección apoyado en la espalda del asiático.

Colette estaba a su derecha con su mano morada, probablemente se había roto algo. Jarek estaba más atrás, sudoroso, pero sin ninguna herida visible y Ferdinand supuso que estaba adelante, dirigiendo su escuadrón.

—Estamos a pocos minutos de subir por la muralla. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el otro hombre con un suspiro.

—No lo sé. No tengo gas —murmuró como un segundo pensamiento.

—Eso lo supusimos. Casi me morí de un paro cuando te vi correr por medio del campo. Correr, Harry. Por lejos, eso es lo peor que has hecho hasta ahora.

—Tenía que ayudar.

—No creas que Ferdinand no sabe que te quedaste atrás asesinando a titanes ni que te vio ser arrojado por el titán acorazado. Juro que, por un momento, pensé que realmente volabas sin ayuda.

Harry se sonrojó al recordar ese pequeño desliz de su parte.

—¿Cuántos vieron eso?

—La mayoría. Si te hace sentir mejor, Jarek cree que eres genial al igual que los reclutas más jóvenes. Nadie sabe cómo sobreviviste esa caída y además te aseguraste de asesinar a un titán. Muy impresionante, capitán Potter.

Harry se rio, pero su carcajada salió seca y sin humor.

—Akira —llamó Harry con un profundo suspiro, la náusea se había apoderado de él nuevamente.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me voy a desmayar de nuevo —su voz terminó en un susurro a pesar de escuchar cómo el otro hombre gritaba su nombre.

Su cuerpo no se sentía bien. Nada se sentía bien.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación de lo que suponía era la base de la legión. Su brazo había sido vendado y en la mesita de noche había una jarra con agua y un vaso, no había una persona a su lado esperándolo despierto y, fijándose en las cartas a un costado del jarrón con agua, supuso que estuvo inconsciente por más de tres días.

El ruido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta y la persona que entró en su dormitorio se paró unos segundos medio sorprendido de verlo despierto, pero pronto frunció el ceño.

Levi estaba enojado nuevamente, lo cual no era novedad. Al parecer todo lo que hacían ahora era discutir.

—¿No prometiste que te cuidarías? —sacó en cara el otro hombre después de sentarse en la silla al costado de su cama.

—No puedo controlarlo todo —respondió molesto.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Harry aprovechó ese momento para mirar de reojo al mayor.

Seguía utilizando su traje negro, su pañoleta estaba atada a su cuello más distendida y las amplias ojeras bajo sus ojos hablaban de noches sin dormir.

—Seis días —habló el mayor—. Estuviste durmiendo por seis días. Nada te despertaba, tu familia te vino a ver hace dos días, pero nada.

—Mhm…

—Harry —el tono de voz del otro hombre exigía respuestas, respuestas que Harry no estaba seguro de querer dar—. Me lo prometiste, Harry.

El mago lo miró de reojo para luego volver a mirar la ventana. Sintió el pulso de su varita en su antebrazo como un sutil recordatorio.

—Tch... —Levi se levantó de la silla sin decir nada más, ni su tono de voz ni su semblante variaron mucho después de entrar al dormitorio, pero Harry no sabía qué más decir, no sin entrar en otra discusión—. En menos de 48 horas iremos a María en una misión para retomar esas tierras —informó Levi—; y soy yo quien te tiene que dar de alta _psicológica_.

Harry se giró a mirarlo sorprendido e hizo un mohín con sus labios. El muy cabrón lo tenía a su merced. Harry suspiró y asintió diciendo que respondería todas sus preguntas. Su varita salió de su funda como respuesta y se estremeció tras realizar el hechizo _muffliato_ y un _fermaportus_ , su núcleo aún sensible producto de su ingrato control.

Para su sorpresa, Levi no comenzó a preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado en la última misión, sino que su tono de voz cambió a uno más ronco y neutral, casi como queriendo alejarse de su respuesta:

—¿Sabías que los titanes eran humanos? —preguntó el mayor y Harry lo miró sin cambiar de semblante, sencillamente se perdió en el mar gris que eran los írises de Levi, nebulosos y peligrosos.

—Lo sospechaba —respondió con un profundo suspiro.

—¿Cómo?

—En la comunidad mágica de donde vengo, existen mestizos de todo tipo. Sirenas o tritones que se enamoraron de un mago, bruja o muggle y nacen criaturas que son mitad y mitad. Algunas guardan virtudes de la herencia mágica, pero lo más notable es que todos esos mestizos guardan rasgos de la especie de la cual nacieron. Ninguna especie puede _parecerse_ a otra por casualidad, a eso se le llama genética. Siempre me llamó la atención que los titanes se parecieran a los humanos en diferentes dimensiones, eso ya me dijo que eran mitad humano o mitad otra cosa, pero cuando vi que no tenían órganos reproductores… No hay que ser un genio. Algo convierte a los humanos en esas cosas. ¿Pueden ser todos los humanos? ¿Solo algunos? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... No soy versado en biología humana, pero sé hechizos para mantener en éxtasis… Ergh… Es un estado como si estuvieras congelado, el músculo y los órganos no se deterioran. En fin, le lancé un hechizo éxtasis a un titán y procedí a cortarlo. Como no sé mucho de biología no pude averiguar mucho de ellos, pero sí sé que existen cualidades que unos tienen que otros no.

Ante eso, Levi alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendido:

—Algunos titanes hablan, Levi —susurró Harry respondiendo la pregunta sin que fuera necesario que el hombre se la hiciera—, otros sienten dolor, otros no sienten nada, otros son más pequeños… Si de algo me he podido dar cuenta es que es como si lo escogieran, esa es la sensación que me da.

—Me estás diciendo —Levi habló con una voz tan tétrica que asustó un poco a Harry, pero por primera vez ese tono de voz no estaba dirigido a él—, que hay _algo_ o _alguien_ allí afuera que hace a humanos titanes.

Levi lo miró con tal instinto asesino que Harry solo pudo tragar. No era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta, pero su magia vibraba cuando pensaba en esa idea.

—Lo más probable —contestó por temor a ser tan radical en su hipótesis para luego darse cuenta que estaba equivocado en más de un aspecto.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos y el hombre más pequeño asintió.

—Hange está demasiado ocupada con los planes para retomar la Muralla de María que se ha olvidado un poco de ti —admitió el capitán.

Harry solo asintió y jugó con el doblez de la sábana sin saber qué decir, era evidente que Levi estaba luchando por una respuesta apropiada, pero incluso así Harry no podía pensar en algo que decirle al otro para apaciguar la situación.

Levi habló la boca y habló en un suave susurro:

—En dos días te quiero allí. Las cosas han estado ambivalentes, mataron al pastor Nick, la PM tuvo que ver en eso y Hange está como loca buscando respuestas. Tenemos que hacer un buen plan y lo más probable es que volvamos a ser emboscados por los otros mocosos titanes. No me falles, Harry.

Levi acomodó la silla y se fue.

Pese a las palabras que sonaban como algo parecido a una disculpa y común acuerdo, Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Muchas cosas podían suceder en 48 horas y él necesitaba salir de esta cama.

Su siguiente visita vino siquiera media hora después cuando Harry se estaba terminando de vestir.

—¿Qué haces de pie? Tienes que descansar —dijo en un suspiro Ferdinand.

—Hay mucho por hacer. Dame tu reporte.

Y Ferdinand habló de toda la información que estaba disponible para la legión, al parecer Levi se había vuelto a ir con Eren escondiéndolo en alguna parte de la Muralla de Rose, Smith estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra y estaban preparando una segunda excursión.

Tanto secretismo ya se le antojaba molesto y supuso que no podía exigir la verdad cuando él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar de sus propios secretos.

—Harry —el tono de su subcapitán era dudosos y cortó cualquier cadena de pensamiento—... Harry, ¿quién eres?

¿Qué era lo que esperaba el mago? ¿Qué sus amigos no comenzaran a sumar sus excentricidades y empezaran a dudar de él?

—Llama al resto del escuadrón, tenemos que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O: Las cosas se están poniendo tensas con Levi y Harry. Make up already! En fin, me retrasé un poco con este capítulo, pero aquí está. Hay tantas cosas interesantes que sucedieron aquí, el hecho de que Levi protegiera a Harry de manera inconsciente (la escena con Hange), el hecho de que Harry no para de pensar en Levi y lo haya reconocido, el hecho de que Reiner lo lanzó por los cielos y sacó una movida Potter. ¡Muchas cosas!
> 
> Primero lo primero: abrí mi Discord para que, si quieren, podamos hablar sobre muchas cosas. Yaoi, anime/manga, por qué demonios no estoy actualizado, etc. Empencé a ocupar la app porque me volví mod de algunos grupos, así que pensé, ¿por qué no abrir mi propio canal? Si quieren, me agregan (Derwyd #7550, por si están interesados).
> 
> Ya lo había dicho en varios lugares, pero Sibilino termina en el capítulo 37. ¡Prepárense!


	32. Verdad

 

> «Lo verdadero es siempre sencillo, pero solemos llegar a ello por el camino más complicado».  
>  —George Sand, escritora.

—No soy de aquí.

No, definitivamente Harry no sabía cómo dar noticias. Ante las miradas de impacto y bocas abiertas y las miradas de confusión, Harry siguió con una historia semieditada, su vida sin magia.

«No, no sé cómo llegué aquí, solo que fue el día en que rompieron la muralla. No tenía ni idea que existían los titanes antes de llegar a Paradis, soy de un lugar lejos de esta isla donde hay más humanos. Tampoco tengo idea de por qué hay titanes, en mi país no los había…» y muchas otras semiverdades que le aligeraron el corazón en algún momento.

—¿Es por eso que eres medio raro? —preguntó el siempre directo Akira, mirándolo a los ojos casi como tratando de averguar si ese era la razón por la que Harry gritaba Merlín en medio del caos o el por qué él sencillamente hacía las cosas de manera distinta.

—Quiero decir que sí —admitió avergonzado el mayor—, pero mis amigos de fuera de las murallas decían que ya era raro en un comienzo. ¿Un poco de todo?

Fue su honestidad la que terminó por hacer reír a Colette y pronto la tensión que había en la habitación desapareció, Harry miró maravillados a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de armas y se dejó respirar tranquilo. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo, de algo mejor, pero complicado.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —preguntó un ya calmado Ferdinand. El menor estaba apoyado en la pared, sobándose el estómago de tanto reírse.

—Solo Levi —admitió aún incómodo Harry. Levi sabía todo, pero él merecía saberlo.

—Mhn... ¿Es por eso que han estado hablando mucho los últimos días?

Harry quiso decir que no, que era porque habían peleado, que Levi era algo así como su pareja, que las cosas se habían tornado de mal para peor, pero no podía, no cuando aún no sabía si Levi sentía lo mismo por él, no si aún no sabía si el soldado quería arriesgarse a estar con él, Harry no pondría en peligro su posición como capitán si las cosas se salían de control, pero tampoco quería negar información importante.

—Algo así. Está enojado por mi conocimiento, pero no es algo como que pueda ir diciendo en voz alta, no en Paradis.

Pronto, la actitud de la habitación se tornó nuevamente sombría y Harry supo de inmediato por qué.

—¿Es por eso que guardaste el secreto? —susurró Jarek con el ceño fruncido, claramente no entendiendo el panorama completo, Harry suspiró y asintió ante esas palabras. No había manera decir lo que él sabía era cierto.

—... Algo malo está pasando aquí, algo más profundo que titanes comehumanos y si abriera la boca y diría lo que creo es verdad, lo que soy y de donde vengo, tendría que huir de aquí. El motivo por el cual se los digo ahora es porque algunas personas comenzaron a sospechar y eso me pone en peligro. Hay cosas que hago que no tienen justificación para ustedes —hablaba Harry recordando el frasco con sangre de basilisco—, pero para mí tienen todo el sentido del mundo y es lo que nos ha mantenido a la mayoría con vida. No soy una especie de Dios, es solo… Ocupo todo lo que sé para mantenernos con vida. ¿Entienden?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ferdinand con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién amenaza tu seguridad? ¿Es el capitán Levi? ¿Comandante Pyxis? —inquiría Ferdinand sin tomar un respiro, pero Harry negó.

—Soy yo... —susurró un poco apenado—, a veces hago cosas que me sacan de la norma, como cuando se quejaban de por qué decidía salirme de la formación, irme, regresar y omitir órdenes. Ese accionar tan errático y en contra de la legión y de Garrison atrajo la atención de otras personas. En Garrison no era para tanto, no luchábamos directamente con titanes, pero en la legión… Las cosas son más notorias.

—Eso no responde la pregunta de Ferdinand —agregó el asiático hastiado—, ¿quiénes son, Harry?

—Hange y el comandante Smith.

El silbido que hizo Jarek hizo que los demás gruñeran.

—De todas las personas, ellos. ¿Es por eso que Smith siempre te relega al final de los planes? Hasta ahora ninguno de nosotros ha recibido movimientos de nuestra siguiente misión pese a que estamos contabilizados en la salida. ¿No te parece eso sospechoso?

—Levi me dijo algo cuando me vino a ver hace unas horas —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—, pero él tampoco puede decirme mucho sin que ellos comiencen a sospechar de él. Es difícil maniobrar en este tipo de situaciones, pero si hay algo que sé es que no quiero que ustedes se vean perjudicados. Si las cosas se ponen peor, chicos, no me quedará de otra que huir de aquí.

La mirada de horror de su equipo hizo a Harry nauseabundo.

—¡No! —gritó Colette irritada—. ¡¿Cómo que planeas irte?! ¿A dónde?

—Shhh —silenció Harry un poco nervioso por el grito de la mujer—, no es como si quiera irme, mujer. Merlín… Esa es mi última opción, pero si algo atenta con mi vida, pues no me queda de otra.

—Aunque odiaría que eso pasara —y quizás era por primera vez que Harry había visto a hablar a Ferdinand tan tranquilo sobre una de sus locuras—, Harry tiene razón. Él es una de las únicas personas que creo es capaz de salir de este maldito lugar sin problemas.

—Incluso si eso es así —continuaba Akira—, no entiendo el por qué hablas ahora.

—Se ha vuelto difícil guardar este secreto… En la última misión, quise hacer cosas que no tenían explicación y eso… Me sentó mal, tener que guardar mis habilidades porque había muchos ojos mirando, tener que decirle medias verdades para que me hagan caso, tener que discutir con ustedes para que lo hicieran. Segundos en el campo de batalla son valiosos para nuestra sobrevivencia, no quiero ir justificando cada cosa que digo. Hay veces que cuando les digo que hagan algo, quiero que confíen en que es lo mejor para nosotros. Además, así estarán más al pendiente por si alguien viene a husmear.

—En pocas palabras —Ferdinand lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sin reproche—, lo que nos estás queriendo decir es que ahora es cuando decides si quedarte o no. Alguien o algo te está asustando y quieres que estemos preparados. ¿Es eso?

La mirada de traición de Colette y Jarek no se hizo de esperar y Harry asintió.

—Donatien, Flora, Gerda, mi familia, todos mis amigos y subordinados… Ustedes… Todos corren peligro si las cosas salen mal, es por eso que quiero evitar cualquier inconveniente.

—¿Y nos dejarás a nosotros luchar solos? ¡Qué clase de líder eres!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —regañó Harry a Jarek con el ceño fruncido—. Estás loco si crees que los dejaré así sin más… Pero eso signfica que me puedo demorar en darles ayuda, necesitamos trabajar en un plan, eso es todo lo que quiero: ayudarlos. No soy un genio, solo sé un poco más, eso es todo.

Ferdinand asintió y suspiró, sus manos restregaron su rostro mientras Colette se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y Akira se sentó a los pies de la cama en la habitación a un costado de Harry.

—Ese no es el mejor momento —dijo el asiático con el ceño fruncido—, pero dudo que algún otro momento sea el adecuado.

—¿Es por esta misión? —preguntó Ferdinand sin siquiera dudarlo tras escuchar las palabras de Akira.

—Lo es —respondió el mago serio—. No sé qué va a pasar, pero todo esto es raro. ¿Por qué una misión fuera de las murallas tan pronto? A menos que quieran ocultar a algo y ese algo es Eren. Se supone que él está a salvo dentro de las murallas, a menos que no lo esté y Smith prefiere enfrentar los riesgos fuera de las murallas que al interior, es como comprar tiempo.

—Eso que dices suena como a conspiración —murmuró Jarek un poco temeroso de sus palabras.

—Lo es —admitió Harry—, pero no mí conspiración, sino que la de ellos, la de la corona, la de la policía militar. Lo sé, lo he visto y no es normal. ¿Por qué ellos luchan por no avanzar con la tecnología? No es por peligro, si no que es porque temen que poco a poco queramos ir más lejos. La corona nos quiere mantener aquí por algo, pero no sé por qué.

* * *

Ni en los mejores escenarios Harry pensó que sus amigos seguirían siendo sus amigos. Ahora, ellos cinco tenían un secreto más grande que los unía y pese a que Jarek se mostró reticente por momentos, su lealtad por Harry y bienestar sobrepasaban cualquier tipo de reserva que tenía sobre guardar información.

El hombre solo no quería creer que la sociedad por la cual luchaba todos los días le importaba poco y nada si terminaba muerto porque esa era su finalidad.

Las horas antes de la misión los tenía preparando planes paralelos. Tenían turnos para estar con él, entrenaban unas pocas horas, ayudaban en los planes de la legión que podían —porque aún no les decían mucho— y seguían con su misma idea.

Harry les dio más fragancias para ahuyentar titanes más un frasco inrrompible con una gota de sangre de basilisco diluida. Era nociva, pero era en caso de emergencia.

El mago pensó una vez más en su familia, en lo destrozado de Gilbert y el rostro lloroso, rojo y horrible de Rita cuando lo vio y suspiró. Quedaban menos de doce horas para la misión y Harry miraba el sol ocultarse por la Muralla de María cuando tomó una decisión que esperaba no arrepentirse. Bloqueó la puerta con su varita, oscureció las ventanas y puso una alarma ligada a su varita para saber si alguien tocaba la puerta o intentaba ingresar al dormitorio. Tras un sencillo muffliato, Harry desapareció de la base y se apareció en el mismo lugar donde se apareció con Levi una noche atrás.

Esta vez, sus pasos fueron enérgicos y estaba decidido a tener una conversación con ambos Kivi, las luces de la casona ya estaban encendidas y si bien podía ver movimiento en la cocina, Harry quería que su visita fuera lo más secreta posible, así que utilizó uno de los pasadizos secretos que Gilbert le había enseñado hace años por si alguien quería entrar a asaltar el lugar.

El pasadizo daba paso al despacho donde sabía que el hombre de cabellos miel estaba trabajando en estos momentos, quizás estaba con Angus, pero Harry lo dudaba.

Su corazón martilleaba rápido en su pecho y sentía por momentos la cabeza darle vueltas, tal nivel de confianza y duda no le hacía bien, pero también sabía que, si las cosas se salían de control, los primeros en sufrir de su huída serían ellos.

«¡Qué palabra más horrible! Huida…», pensó con amargura Harry.

El pasadizo estaba lleno de telarañas, polvo y olor a humedad, pero no era nada ajeno a Harry quien había vivido en una alacena, quien se había lanzado en un pasadizo bajo el Sauce Boxeador y quien había vivido con lo mínimo en una cacería. No, las arañas eran viejas amigas muy para el horror de Ron.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny… Todos ellos le hubieran dicho que tenía que confiar, que este tipo de cosas no se podían hacer solo, que debía tener fe. Harry inhaló y se armó de valor.

Se paró al final del pasillo y lanzó un humenun revelio esperando el reconocimiento de una sola persona, pero obtuvo dos. Harry frunció el ceño, ¿quién sería?

—… de noche. No lo sé, Gilbert, me parece... —poco era lo que podía escuchar, pero lo suficiente como para reconocer este tono de voz.

Rita.

—Ahora o nada, Potter.

Harry empujó la puerta y la cerró llamando de inmediato la atención de ambas personas que lo miraban con la boca abierta y ojos sorprendidos.

Harry hizo un gesto universal de silencio y caminó pausadamente a la puerta del despacho que estaba abierta y la cerró para luego echarle llave y un hechizo silenciador sencillo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Harry cuando se dio vuelta y miraba cómo ambos lo miraron entre enojados, sorprendidos y agotados.

Harry había hecho eso.

—Es como si lo hubiese invocado —murmuró Rita un tanto irritada todavía. Su estómago aún no mostraba señales de embarazo, pero Harry podía reconocer ese brillo en su piel y ojos, era el mismo brillo que había visto en Fleur en su momento.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? Ayer viniste con ese capitán tuyo y...

—¿Capitán?

—Sí, Rita, capitán. Harry tiene un capitán.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tiene un…?

—Pueden parar por favor —dijo avergonzado Harry—. Primero, Levi no es mi capitán ni yo soy el suyo. Segundo, esto es realmente importante, así que pido discresión.

—Capitán —escuchó murmurar molesta la mujer—. Bien, bien —Rita alzó los brazos y admitió derrota tras ver el ceño fruncido de Harry. La mujer se sentó en la silla restante y pronto los tres se estaban mirando, Harry sentía cómo los nervios volvían hasta que la mujer no aguantó más el silencio—. ¡Pero aún no te perdono, Harry Potter! ¡Y quiero conocer a ese capitán!

—Ya lo conoces, es capitán Levi.

—¡Ese enano!

—¡Chicos! Por favor, es como escuchar pelear a colegialas —chilló avergonzado Harry.

—Bien, si no vas a hablar tú, lo haremos nosotros —dijo Gilbert con el tono más serio. Rita tomó un semblante más serio y asintió mirando fijamente a su esposo y a Harry y el mago se sintió enmudecer.

—Lo sabemos todo —soltó la mujer de la nada.

—¡Rita! ¡No! No, Harry, eso no es… Bueno, sí, pero no. ¡Argh!

—Lo que Gilbert tan elocuentemente quiere decir, Harry, es que tu última misión trajo a colación ciertos temas que hemos estado postergando. Sabemos que hay algo en ti que no es normal, sabemos que nos has mentido, sabemos que crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, sabemos que crees que nos estás protegiendo, pero Harry...

—Nosotros ya somos adultos —continuó Gilbert con un profundo suspiro—, sabemos lo que está bien de lo que está mal, sabemos que no te gusta aquí, pero te quedaste para protegernos y sabemos que nos amas y nosotros también te amamos Harry.

Gilbert le sonrió y Harry sintió sus ojos arder de la emoción. El mago respiró entrecortado y asintió, él nunca era bueno para este tipo de conversaciones, los Dursley lo habían echado a perder y hacía las cosas o incómodas o complicadas, pero ahora solamente incómodas porque dejó escapar un tipo de alarido para señalar que estaba escuchando.

Era mejor que el complicado que tenía con Levi.

—Te seguiremos, Harry —dijo Rita entre aliviada y ofuscada—, así signifique partir todo de cero, así signifique abandonar a nuestras familias, porque tú lo vales, porque nosotros ya no podemos vivir una vida sin ti. Somos una familia de seis ahora. El pequeño Henry o Henrietta tiene que conocer a su maravilloso tío. ¿No lo crees?

Harry sonrió y asintió. Ellos eran la familia que nunca tuvo, así como los Weasley le dieron su apoyo y amor incondicional, como lo protegieron, le dieron un lugar para dormir y lo hicieron sentirse uno más, así era como Harry se sentía con ellos.

Era un Kivi más.

—En la milicia —comenzó el menor—, han comenzado a dudar de mí. Si las cosas salen mal me tendré que ir.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que provocó el jadeo roto de Rita y el ceño fruncido de Gilbert, pero el mago sonrió.

—Incluso así, si después de escuchar todo lo que soy quieren irse conmigo, prometo venir a buscarlos cuando tenga todo listo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Gilbert.

—Lo prometo. Pasaré por ustedes cinco, bueno, cuatro y medio —dijo señalando a Rita y su estómago. La mujer se rio y asintió feliz.

Harry no sabía cuánto peso tenía en sus hombros hasta ahora. Si tan solo Levi pudiera actuar igual.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Harry caminaba con el uniforme de la legión por el distrito de Stohess, tenía que hacer unas compras de último minuto y había dejado a parte de su escuadrón encillando y alistando los caballos. Akira estaba a su lado esta vez, ambos cargando alguna y que otra bolsa con los productos que Harry había comprado para la misión cuando la conversación de dos soldados de la PM llegó a sus oídos.

—Esta mañana llegó un memo diciendo que tenemos que capturar a todos los soldados de la legión, al parecer asesinaron a alguien y la primera brigada tomó el mando de la legión hasta que se sepa la verdad.

—Haa... Tendremos que hacer una redada pronto en la base de Stohess, escuché que se estaban preparando para otra misión. ¡Ja! Les pasa por locos.

—¡Es cierto!

Harry tragó fuerte y de inmediato se sacó la chaqueta e instó a que Akira hiciera lo mismo.

—No te muevas —le susurró al hombre. Akira solo asintió y Harry salió del pasaje hasta unos edificios más lejos y entró a otro más oscuro.

Con un floreo de su varita cambio los escudos de la chaqueta al de Garrison y esperó por unos tensos minutos. Akira iba a sospechar si llegaba demasiado pronto con otras dos chaquetas iguales y… Mierda, realizó un hechizo para agrandar un poco la talla en ambas chaquetas y suspiró.

Pensar en todo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Harry se puso la chaqueta y caminó como si nada en dirección a Akira.

—Póntela —dijo apenas llegó muy para la tranquilidad del otro hombre quien asintió—. Quiero que vayas a la base y le digas a Colette, Jarek y Ferdinand que actúen con discreción. De ahora en adelante somos fugitivos. Tomen otros caballos y márchense. Guarden sus armas y ocupen una de las bases de la legión que no hayan estado tan ocupadas. Esperen que yo me comunique con ustedes y no me salgan a buscar en lo absoluto. Solo sigan órdenes de Levi. ¿Escuchaste? —susurró Harry con el rostro serio, Akira asintió y lo vio marcharse.

Harry pensó qué hacer por unos momentos y suspiró. Primero tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y luego vería cómo ayudar. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que sería un fugitivo de la sociedad, eso se lo daba por firmado. Por otra parte, el mago no había escuchado ni visto a Levi por varios días y la tensión crecía por momentos, la legión seguía preparándose para la misión, pero el día se había ido y pronto todo se puso en pausa.

Algo no estaba bien.

—Apúntame, Levi.

La varita de Harry se dio vuelta por unos momentos en su palma y cayó en dirección a Trost. Mordió sus labios y suspiró. Hora de jugar a las escondidas.

Harry desapareció de ese pasaje y se apareció en su departamento de Stohess. Tenía muchas cosas que planear.

* * *

El sol lo acaloraba, pero incluso así Levi se negaba a bajar la capucha de su capa, existían muchas contras en el solo accionar dado que la PM estaba persiguiéndolo por todo Paradis y la misión de encubierto necesitaba funcionar sí o sí.

Nifa estaba susurrando lo que estaba pasando y Levi no pudo evitar mirar por sobre los techos de Trost. Todo estaba en su posición y la sensación de que algo sucedería no le venía muy bien.

—La primera brigada se dio cuenta de que Reeves está con nosotros —habló en voz baja y grave—…. Ellos tienden a pensar como y... Bueno, tal vez como él —Levi no sabía por qué, pero la imagen de Kenny volvió a aparecer con nitidez en su cabeza, la actitud controladora, la ira y su crueldad.

Todo.

—¿Él? —preguntó Nifa mientras seguía mirando por los techos a donde el carruaje se encontraba.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre «Kenny el destripador»?

—¿Eh? ¿El asesino serial de la ciudad? ¿El que rasgó gargantas de más de cien policías militares que trataron de capturarlo? Esa es una leyenda urbana de hace décadas atrás.

—Él es real. Todo es cierto —sabía que él estaba dando un aire ominoso, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Kenny siempre provocaba ese tipo de reacción en él, una que lo tenía con los pelos de punta, cuidadoso y siempre atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Levi no pensaba mucho en Kenny, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como tratar de averiguar qué sucedía en este maldito mundo o tratar de entender qué era lo que podía hacer con Harry, pero en momentos así cuando la situación era complicada y él solo lo sabía, que algo malo iba a pasar, él recordaría a Kenny.

Kenny que al igual que Harry tenían instintos increíbles.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Nifa a su costado.

—Viví con él por un tiempo cuando era niño.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?... ¿Cómo puede bromear en un momento así, capitán? —mas Nifa nunca dejó de mirar por el catalejo y Levi nunca quitó la vista del carruaje.

«Él tuvo una gran influencia en cómo pienso y planeo», pensó Levi para sus adentros: «Cuando estás persiguiendo a un objetivo como grupo, ródealos por ambos lados desde la parte de atrás y utiliza las alturas y la buena visibilidad...».

Sucedió en un sencillo momento, fue el pisar de una bota sobre un techo, algo tan inane para algunos, pero Levi reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte, el sonido que le helaba la sangre y hacía que todo en él comenzara a trabajar el doble.

—¡Nifa...! —gritó Levi mientras se movía casi por inercia, estar quieto en un mismo lugar solo aumentaría su posibilidad de morir, pero poco importaba cuando la chimenea a su derecha explotó y el sonido de balas reverberaban en sus oídos.

Fue solo medio segundo, pero cuando Levi miró de reojo, Nifa ya no tenía la mitad de su rostro y sangre saltaba por todas partes producto del impacto.

Levi tenía que escapar, ahora.

De un momento a otro saltó de un lado del techo al otro para esconderse detrás de la chimenea sin siquiera esperar por algún tipo de enfrentamiento, no quería tratar con Kenny hoy de todos los días, pero tampoco podía tomar acciones demasiado acaloradas, tenía que pensar y los gritos de la gente en el piso no sonaba como si algo bueno hubira sucedido. Rápidamente, Levi dirigió su mirada a donde los otros dos soldados de Hange se encontraban, pero solo pudo ver el cuerpo de uno en el suelo, muerto.

—Ey, Levi —ese tono de voz, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, cómo su cuerpo se relajaba de manera inconsciente como preparándose para la pelea y cómo todo cambio de un momento a otro.

El sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo le alertó que algo estaba haciendo el hombre a sus espaldas, sus pasos sobre el tejado le indicaron que se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo y por Sina cómo odiaba la altura del hombre, siempre se la sacaba en cara sobre todo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta en su infancia que él no crecería mucho.

Los ruidos que hacía Kenny lo mantenían en alerta, algo cargo y esas armas que tenía no eran las normales.

—Mira cómo has crecido —dijo burlesco.

Fue cuando el sonido del equipo de maniobras sonó que Levi ajustó los pistones y se puso en posición de ataque, su vista afilándose de inmediato cuando lo vio volar por los cielos sobre su cabeza gritando como el demente que era.

—¡No has cambiado mucho!, ¿cierto?

—¡Kenny! —gritó furioso Levi, furioso y dispuesto a todo.

Levi le tiró con todas sus fuerzas una de sus cuchillas para distraerlo mientras rehuia de las balas, pero ese era solo una pistola mientras la otra apuntaba directamente en su dirección. De último momento, tiró su capa sobre él y se aplanó lo más posible en el techo tratando de evitar el disparo a la cabeza, el único que lo imposibilitaría de inmediato de defenderse o asesinar al otro hombre.

—¡Kaboom! —vino el disparo, pero Levi era más rápido y conocía también cómo se movía el hombre.

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero Levi clavó su mirada en el rostro de Nifa y se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla con desden, Levi odiaba dejar a sus subordinados atrás, odiaba cuando no los podía proteger, odiaba verlos morir, pero no quedaba de otra, él tenía que huir porque su misión era clara: necesitaban a Eren con vida.

Fue así como saltó de los cielos y buscó el carruaje un poco extrañado de que el hombre no lo persiguiera, pensando en las posibilidades de por qué Kenny estaría haciendo esto. Levi sabía que el hombre podía leer sus movimientos como si nada, él mismo le habían enseñado al otro todos sus trucos al menor y las cosas no se veían bien para el capitán. Él temía por su equipo, temía por perder de vista su misión y detestaba la situación en la cual se encontraba.

«De todas las personas, ¿por qué él está en la PM?», masculló Levi en su cabeza.

Unas calles más abajo, Levi divisó el carruaje donde estaban escondidos Eren e Historia, sin embargo, se vio rodeado a penas lo comenzó a seguir buscando una solución ante su inminente problema.

Levi sentía como si su piel vibrara ante el impulso que tenía a sobrevivir, hacia años no se sentía de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando estaba afuera asesinado a titanes.

Él voló, saltando de una pared a otra, ocupando todo lo que estaba a su alcanzo y la geografía del lugar a su favor. Si había algo que él ya no tenía era remordimientos en asesinar a alguien que ponía en peligro su vida, era demasiado tarde para eso, Levi no era un humano común y corriente y no se había hecho conocido en la Ciudad subterránea por escapar o evitar conflictos. Levi los enfrentaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

«¡Una emboscada!», pensó el capitán «ese bastardo…», masculló para sus adentros mirando a los tres solados a sus espaldas, todos apuntándolo con armas y tratando de asesinarlo, disparos que no se hicieron de esperar, pero de todas maneras sorprendieron a Levi por la magnitud del daño.

Esas balas no eran las normales.

—Agh —balbuceó sorprendido ante el poder de los disparos. Levi se encontraba casi a ras de piso y necesitaba un plan, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza y no sencillamente escapar de la situación, necesitaba reducir a sus atacantes.

Casi como una bendición, Levi vio un bar y no escatimo tiempo en dirigirse a él ingresando con un gran estrépito que capturó la atención de todos los presentes. De un fluido movimiento, se posicionó en el mesón principal mientras se quejaba por la herida en su frente que sangraba sin parar.

—E-es L-Levi, de la Legión de Reconocimiento —habló entrecortado y tembloroso la persona tras la barra.

—Te puedo oler —la voz de Kenny navegó por el establecimiento y Levi de un salto se escondió detrás de la barra a un costado del tembloroso barman—. ¡Es el olor de una asquerosa rata! Yojoo, ratita, ¡te encontré! ¡La poli está aquí para matar a los malos! ¡Bang, bang!

Levi respiró profundo mientras escuchaba el alboroto que Kenny estaba siendo, siempre tan escandaloso en cada una de sus acciones, pero todas eran medidas con el filo de un asesino consagrado.

—¡Eek! —gritó el barman a su izquierda y Levi comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

De lo que recordaba por lo menos había diez personas en el lugar, todas demasiado asustadas para moverse y ni qué decir del tipo que trabajaba aquí. Ventanas en todas partes, la puerta estaba cubierta por Kenny y no dudaba que este lugar ya estuviera rodeado por los soldados de Kenny.

—¿Eh? ¿No está aquí? —molestoso y engreído Kenny, como si él no supiera ya que estaba escondido.

—Estoy aquí, Kenny —respondió el menor siguiéndole el juego al mayor—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Seh. ¡Me trae recuerdos! Déjame ver tu rostro —el vozarrón del mayor era el mismo, su actitud, la manera de moverse, los ojos afilados que gritaban peligro.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —continuó hablando Levi como si nada. Su voz tranquila y controlada—, acabas de entrar con un arma.

—Eh, estoy aquí para ver de qué color son tus sesos.

—No pensé que seguías con vida, Kenny… ¿Así que ahora eres parte de la PM? ¿Tras asesinar un montón de ellos?

—Ahh… Para ser honesto, esta es la primera vez que me rio de una de tus bromas. No espero que un chiquillo como tú entienda cómo funcionan los adultos. Oh, lo siento, tu tamaño me confundió, supongo que ahora estás todo crecido.

» Estaba esperando verte en acción, nunca pensé que utilizarías todos los trucos que te enseñé de esta manera, aunque...

Kenny siguió hablando, pero Levi tomó acción. La escopeta del barman estaba cerca de él y pese a que el otro hombre chilló de terror, Levi solo hizo un gesto de silencio y siguió con lo suyo.

A medida que hablaba, más Levi sabía que el hombre tenía rodeado todo el local. Cuando la silla llegó volando para romper las botellas al costado derecho de donde él se estaba escondiendo, Levi tenía quie pensar en un plan. Escuchó otra silla siendo arrastrada, Kenny seguía hablando y las botellas comenzaron a reflejar aún más nítidamente lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, quizás porque ahora les estaba prestando más atención.

Movió una y vio la difusa figura de Kenny apuntándolo con el arma y la silla en su mano lista para lanzarla.

—... ¿Hobbies? —preguntó Levi distrayendo al hombre un poco más—. ¿Así que uno de tus hobbies es volarles la cabeza a mis subordinados?

Avanzaba, el hombre estaba avanzando y en medio de su respuesta, Levi lanzó hizo su tiro.

—¡Ah!

Necesitaba moverse rápido. Kenny salió eyectado del local y pronto Levi avanzó tirando el arma y buscando la salida más conveniente. Fue cuando escuchó los gritos desde afuera que lanzó la silla y solo un soldado comenzó a dispararle.

—¡¿Capitán Ackerman?! ¡¿Le dispararon?!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

—¡Agg!

Entre el caos, Levi huyó, nuevamente ocupando todo a su alrededor para huir y no importándole ocupar su equipo de maniobra para asesinar a otros soldados.

Fue cuando se vio enfrentado ante dos soldados que pudo recién mirar perisféricamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Alguien más estaba allí.

—¡Harry! —masculló irritado, sorprendido y quién sabe qué más porque los sentimientos se agolpaban en la boca de su estomago incomodándolo, pero ahora no era el momento para ponderar en esos sentimientos, no cuando el hombre ahora se movía como una gacela entre techos, disparos y cuchillas de la misma manera que Levi lo hacía.

—¡Son un poco más de diez! —gritó el otro hombre siguiéndolo con su equipo y haciendo saltos impredecibles para evitar la trayectoria de las balas, Levi nunca lo había visto así.

A menudo, Harry no ocupara mucho las guías porque restringían sus saltos acrobáticos, pero ahora este tipo de vuelo era más agresivo, más letal y más planeado, ese vuelo a Levi no le gustaba, porque Harry no estaba sonriendo cuando volaba de esta manera y algo en él le decía que Harry estaba hecho para sonreír en los aires.

—¿Has visto el cuarruaje? —preguntó Levi cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ni por un segundo dudo que Harry no sabía qué era lo que estaban haciendo, el mago tenía más de una carta bajo la manga, por lo cual Levi no dudó del conocimiento del menor.

—Tres bloques más abajo, ¿el resto de tu escuadrón?

—Vendrán en breve, sobre todo con todo este caos que hemos armado. Tenemos que asesinar a los bastardos a nuestras espaldas y...

Cuando Levi dijo eso, lo menos que pensó era ver el rostro de seriedad y pena de Harry quien solo asintió y cumplió con sus órdenes, solo allí Levi pensó que tal vez, pese a todo lo vivido, Harry detestaba tomar la vida de otras personas en sus manos. Para él era algo común, no le gustaba, pero no sentía el típico remordimiento que algunas personas sentían, pero Harry era distinto a él y mierda si no odiaba no poder considerar los sentimientos de su amante tras sus palabras.

Harry no le dijo que no lo haría, no se acobardó, pero su rostro lo decía todo.

Levi alcanzó a deshacerse de un soldado más cuando apareció su escuadrón con Mikasa a la cabeza de este y otro soldado de la PM apareció, Levi solo lanzó su guía para capturar al pobre idiota y lo cortó con sus cuchillas sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry a sus espaldas seguía haciendo lo suyo.

La vista de Levi buscó el carruaje de Armin y habló:

—¡¿Capitán?! —llamó el rubio.

—Para de perseguir el carruaje.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos saben el plan. Vamos a darles a Eren e Historia por ahora. Su plan era utilizarlos como carnada para poder capturarnos, es posible que haya más emboscadas adelante, así asesinaron a los tres que estaban conmigo.

Levi habló con total seriedad y de reojo vio cómo Harry seguía tratando de asesinar a los solados de la PM, pero parecían que cada vez eran más y una sola persona no daba a vasto, tenía que hacer algo antes de que al otro hombre le pasara algo por tomarse demasiado tiempo explicando las cosas.

—Armin, dirígete a la izquierda para ampliar el terreno tan rápido como puedas —ordenó Levi mientras se ponía de pie y miraba el desastre a sus espaldas.

—¡Entendido!

—Sasha, Connie, traigan los caballos.

—¡Entendido!

—Jean, protege el carruaje.

—… Entendido.

—Mikasa, tú y yo usaremos el equipo de maniobra y ayudaremos al escape con Harry. Eso es por ahora, suponiendo que salimos con vida. Asesinen al enemigo cuando puedan, ¿entienden? —su tono de voz bajo para hacerlo más grave, pero el mensaje les llegó a todos.

Levi no arriesgaría a ninguno de sus subordinados, no más. El cielo se tiñó de rojo esa tarde.

* * *

Harry se acercó en silencio a la cabaña donde se habían escondido, su camisa estaba teñida con manchas carmesí y había partes donde estaba rasgada, mas Levi no pudo apreciar ningún corte en particular.

Sasha estaba tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Jean y Connie parecía no querer separarse del resto de sus amigos, los esmeraldas ojos de Harry repararon en él por un momento y su mano se dirigió a aquel corte en su frente sin miramientos, observándolo detenidamente antes de suspirar como queriendo decirle algo, pero no sabiendo cómo hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Levi se quedó quieto sin reparar en los movimientos del mago, solo sintió un ligero pinchazo en su frente donde el dedo de Harry había pasado y luego el mago siguió en lo suyo.

—No puedo curarte por completo —susurró el otro hombre en un suave susurró—, pero adormeceré tus heridas más terribles, en la noche cuando descansen te curaré como corresponde.

Levi no dijo nada, ¿cómo podía decirlo? Las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, pero incluso así él pudo apreciar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su pareja para mantenerlo con vida.

Pareja… «No, no ahora, Levi, tienes cosas más importantes que pensar».

Y se forzó cocentrarse en la misión. Tuvieron que reagruparse, Levi no tenía otra opción. Sus labios hicieron un mohín mientras trataba de pensar en un plan en concreto, tenía una cantidad de soldados limitados, pero ahora Harry había aparecido para mostrar apoyo.

Sasha terminó de revisar a Jean y buscó en silencio el kit de medicina y se dirigió a ambos hombres casi temerosa de molestarlos.

—Anda, sácate la camiseta para que te puedan atender bien —ordenó Harry antes de alejarse y comenzar a revisar las pocas cosas que había en el improvisado campamento.

Fueron unos tensos segundos en que Levi solo se quedó en silencio sin emitir sonido alguno por el ardor de sus heridas, cómo Sasha enterraba la aguja en su piel con más rudeza de lo habitual ni cómo el alcohol hacía todo peor. Él no tenía tiempo para quejarse por este tipo de dolor, no cuando había perdido a sus subordinados, no cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

La llegada de Mikasa sacó a todos de sus pensamientos internos pese a que ella estaba hablando con Jean directamente.

Levi observó todo de reojo sin perder de vista por un segundo a Harry quien comenzó a acomodar las cosas para comer, pese a que tenían poco con qué alimentarse, no le sorprendería que Harry bufara y saliera a recorrer el bosque sin siquiera pedir permiso pese a los farfullidos de Connie para que no fuera solo y seguirlo sin siquiera perdirle permiso a él.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Sasha quien seguía en su tarea. Levi la observó por unos segundos para nuevamente mirar a Mikasa quien ahora hablaba suavemente con Armin.

—No les pasará nada.

Fueron horas después que los pilló a seis personas comiendo tranquilamente en una mísera fogata, Harry se había encargado de la cena y un tipo de sopa con carne estaba siendo cocinada en este momento. Mikasa había repartido las barras de cereal que ocupaba la milicia de emergencia y Harry rumiaba entre sus bolsillos buscando su té que Levi esperaba no hubiera perdido porque se moría por el brebaje caliente.

—¿Qué sucede, Armin? —inquirió Levi sin siqueira reparar en la mirada de negación de Harry—, ¿este asqueroso establo te hace perder el apetito? —preguntó apacible el mayor si perder el ritmo, sin cambiar su semblante y si alzar la voz, era momento para que ellos entendieran una lección de vida que Levi nunca esperó impartir.

—…No —el rubio pareció dudar unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Jean —llamó suavemente.

—¿Qué?

Levi miró todo desarrollarse, Harry le extendió su taza con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada, cosa que él agradeció, no quería ponerse a pelear con el otro hombre en este momento, sobre todo porque al parecer esta era una lección que Harry no estaba de acuerdo con impartir.

—Hay algo que no comprendo. Bueno... De verdad pensé que era demasiado tarde cuando disparé el arma. Lo siento, pero... Ella tenía su arma apuntándote, así que no puedo parar de preguntarme cómo fui capaz de disparar primero.

El otro mocoso, Jean, se tensó aún más, sudor corría por sus sienes y luego agachó su cabeza culpable.

—Bueno... —pero el cobarde no dijo nada.

—¿Jean?

Cansado de toda la duda y tensión, Levi dejó de lado la taza y se sentó más cómodamente en el piso:

—Porque ella dudó por un segundo. ¿No es así? —su voz sonaba segura, porque el mismo Levi lo estaba, esa seguridad que venía de años de vivir al límite. Harry escondido entre Mikasa y Connie lo miró de reojo antes de seguir en lo suyo y aquel silencio lo estaba enervando más y más, él nunca era de quedarse callado, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Es que acaso le estaba poniendo una prueba? ¡Cómo detestaba esta tensión entre ambos!

—¿Eh?

—… Armin. Lo siento, debería haber disparado, pero no pude y ahora…

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó. La mujer que asesiné debió haber sido una buena persona, ella era más humana que yo… Pero fui capaz de disparar de inmediato, yo soy...

—Armin —interrumpió Levi parco—, tus manos ya están sucias, no puedes volver a como eras antes.

—¡¿Por qué dices algo como eso?! —inquirió irritada Mikasa al frente de él. Connie parecía sorprendido y Harry seguía tomando su té como si nada de la conversación le pareciera importante.

—Tienes que aceptar en lo que te convertiste, si tus manos aún estuvieran limpias, probablemente Jean no estaría aquí en este momento —su tono de voz tomó un tenor más tenaz y duro—. Fuiste capaz de disparar así de rápido porque tu amigo estaba a punto de morir.

Lo que siguió fue un pequeño discurso sobre cómo asesinar a veces era inevitable, o eres tú o son ellos y no hay cabida para el error, cuando terminó, Jean parecía querer vomitar, su rostro perdió color cuando Levi le dijo que él no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo que él esperaba que lo era. Creía en su ideología.

—¿Apesta no es así? —y por primera vez desde que se sumó al campamento, Harry dejó de lado la taza y miró a Levi directamente a los ojos—, apesta tener ideologías, esperas por lo mejor, pero no es como si pudieras volver en el tiempo y pedir disculpas o no asesinar a alguien cuando puede que te hayas equivocado. Estas son cosas que acarreas contigo, que aprendes a tolerar, que aprendes a sobrevivir. No tienes por qué temer a soñar en un día donde esto no se vuelva a repetir, pero quiero recordarles que estamos en guerra, puede que no lo entiendan aún, pero en la guerra alguien gana y alguien pierde y alguien siempre muere.

El tono premonitorio de Harry no hizo nada en lo absoluto para alejar la tensión del campamento, pero Levi sí pudo ver cómo la comprensión de Armin y Jean pareció llegar como un rayo entre la oscuridad.

Estaban en guerra pese a que Levi no quisiera decirlo, ya sea civil o contra el mundo, alguien tenía que morir y él solo esperaba que no fueran ellos.

La conversación los dejó a todos agotados como para seguir discutiendo, por lo cual Levi entregó al orden de los turnos para mantener el campamento a salvo y cada uno procedió a intentar hacer lo más cómodo posible un par de cajas, mantas en el suelo y duras piedras en el suelo de la choza que estaban ocupando.

Levi se arrinconó lo más posible siempre consierando puertas y ventanas, Mikasa se arrulló junto a Armin, ambos susurrando suavemente hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos, Jean durmió sin siquiera necesitar más incentivo, agotado de su casi muerte y Connie estaba ya baboseando la puerta para esperar el siguiente cambio.

Pese a estar arrinconado y con los ojos cerrados, Levi no tenía sueño, sino que se quedó allí simplemente analizando todo lo que había pasado en el día y esperó, segundo a segundo la presencia de Harry que llegó mucho tiempo después, mucho más tarde de lo que él esperaba.

De no ser porque Harry tenía una presencia fuerte, Levi no hubiera sabido que el otro hombre se había acercado a él… O quizás se debía a a que él estaba más sensible a la presencia del otro hombre que se tensó cuando lo escuchó agacharse y tocarlo sin miramientos.

Por reflejo, Levi interceptó la mano que se dirigía a su mejilla donde un parche estaba resguardando la herida, dicha acción ganó un suspiro un poco irritado de Harry quien retrocedió un poco, pero aún así no se alejó.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el otro hombre y Levi se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, cómo partir esta conversación.

Esta vez, la irritación de Harry apareció en su rostro y chistó sus dientes enojado. Con un fluido movimiento se levantó con la clara intención de marcharse, pero el solo amago del hombre hizo que Levi reaccionara y lo detuviera para luego morderse la mejilla con irritación.

Su cuerpo volvía a actuar antes de que él pensara en las consecuencias. Ahora, ambos yacían uno el frente al otro sin decirse ni una palabra, la incomodidad crecía a momentos, pero como siempre, Harry fue el primero en hablar impaciente y enojado por la situación.

—Merlín cómo me exasperas —masculló odioso para luego proceder a patear el suelo en señal de pataleta.

—No es el momento para tener esta conversación.

—Nunca será el puto momento para hacerlo, estamos en guerra —contraatacó Harry furioso, sus ojos adquirían un brillo impropio, preternatural, pero incluso así Levi lo miró directamente a ellos, completamente absorto en este momento.

—No sé qué es lo que buscas conseguir con este berrinche —indagó Levi cuidando sus facciones, pero Harry alzó las manos en una clara señal de que ya no quería hablar más y se quitó con un fluido movimiento su equipo de maniobra para dejarlo en el suelo y luego giró sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta.

Algo dentro de Levi lo hizo detenerlo nuevamente y esta vez era él quien estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Harry se iba y pese a que algunos creyeran que salir sin el equipamiento daba una indicación de que no iría tan lejos, él sabía lo contrario.

Harry tenía magia, magia que lo podía llevar a cualquier parte, a cualquier lugar donde Levi no estaba para vigilarlo, para cuidarlo, para ser parte de su vida.

Esta vez fue él quien dejó salir un sonido exasperado, pero Harry no se dio vuelta a encararlo como él lo esperaba, sino que se quedó allí dándole la espalda y tensándose ante cada segundo que pasaba sin que él dijera nada en lo absoluto.

—Todavía siento que te quiero moler a golpes —masculló el hombre apretando sus puños inquietos, porque lo que decía era cierto, sentía ganas horribles de hacer pulpa a Harry, pero también sentía unas ganas terribles de no perderlo de vista nunca.

—Y yo siento como que quiero huir de ti, pero aquí me tienes —respondió de vuelta. Harry giró su rostro solo para verlo de perfil, semigirado y más relajado de lo que él esperaba fuera posible—. Odio esto —dijo tan claro y seguro de sí mismo que por un momento a Levi se le detuvo el corazón.

¿Lo odiaba? ¿A él? ¿La situación? ¿Iban a terminar? Harry lo dejó sin aliento, casi como esperando escuchar el final de esa oración. ¡Era obvio que iban a terminar! Levi se estaba comportando inmaduro, inseguro e idiota. Ante cada situación, cada nuevo ápice de nueva información por parte del otro hombre, él lo golpeaba, lo regañaba, le sacaba en cara todo y...

—Odio estar enamorado —había un ápice de veneno en su voz, pero sobre todo, Levi pudo escuchar el dolor detrás de esas palabras, detrás de esa declaración.

Esta vez cuando Harry se marchó, Levi no lo detuvo.

—Yo también lo odio —se escuchó respondiendo en voz baja, pero sin nadie quien lo escuchara.

«Amor, ¿eh?... Izzy y Farlan se hubieran reído en mi cara».

Levi estaba enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas están poniéndose intensas, chicos O: Levi y Harry están llegando al punto donde van a tener que hablar sí o sí. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Un aviso: me voy de vacaciones, así que trataré de actualizar, pero no prometo nada.
> 
> Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.
> 
> -Derwyd


	33. Rescate

 

 

> «La razón obra con lentitud, y con tantas miras, sobre tantos principios, que a cada momento se adormece o extravía. La pasión obra en un instante».
> 
> —Blaise Pascal, científico, filósofo y escritor.

No le sorprendió a Levi ver todo listo a la mañana siguiente, él se fue a dormir entrado en la madrugada y Harry aún no había vuelto, pero cuando se despertó allí estaba él cumpliendo su turno de mañana, ya con el desayuno listo y completamente vestido, incluso con su equipo de maniobras que Levi había dejado a su lado.

El muy bastardo era muy silencioso para su propio bien.

Pese a la gran revelación de la madrugada, ni Levi ni Harry dijeron nada al respecto, se dedicaron a beber del té y comer el magro desayuno mientras daban unas horas más de descanso a los mocosos, ambos agotados de la presencia del otro.

A los pocos minutos, Sasha despertó atraída por el olor a comida y el ruido que metía esa chiquilla despertaría hasta a un muerto.

Después de un desayuno un tanto ruidoso, Levi comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento.

—Necesitamos rehenes —fue lo que dijo cuando ya la mayoría estaba terminando de comer.

—¿Rehenes? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Rehenes de la PM. Necesito saber dónde tienen una base para saber la ubicación de Eren.

Y en esa situación Levi se encontró con sus subordinados y Harry tiempo después: con dos policías militares, uniformes para pasar desapercibidos, un par de armas más y un plan en mente.

Se dirigieron lo más silenciosos posibles al campamento de la brigada que estaba alejada del centro, la geografía de lugar los favorecía, para su fortuna, con altos pastizales y lo suficientemente alejada del otro pueblo para atraer la atención de otras personas con todo el bullicio que meterían.

—No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí gracias a esos dos y a ti, Jean —dijo Levi en un susurró, acuclillado en el pastizal y mirando el edificio con toda su atención.

—Vamos, esta vez tenemos que atacar primero.

La base de la PM parecía más una mansión que una base, con fuentes en el patio principal, techos altos, jardines interiores y todo hecho de piedra, no de madera como la mayoría de las bases de la legión.

—¿Están todos listos? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí —llegó el coreo de respuesta.

A su derecha, Harry solo asintió levemente, la vista del mago ya estaba fija en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Muchos soldados está desarmados —susurró Harry.

—Bien. Los que estén sin armas, hay que dejarlos imposibilitados de moverse. Apunten a sus piernas. Los que están armados: no hay piedad.

Solo fue un suspiro y estuvieron atacando a diestra y siniestra. Sus espadas se sentían ligeras en sus manos y Levi no paró de cortar muslos ni romper huesos hasta que vio a todos los soldados en el suelo. Eran mínimo una veintena, pero no les prestó atención a ellos, él quería al líder.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Connie desde el tercer piso.

—¡Bájalo ahora mismo! Nos vamos —gritó de vuelta Levi.

Mikasa estaba haciendo rondas para que nadie se levantara y Jean ya estaba haciendo rondas en la parte exterior.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —preguntó Levi a Harry cuando lo vio bajar con una bolsa llena.

—Algunas cosas. —Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de seguir caminando.

—¡Retirada! —gritó cuando vio bajar a Connie con el capitán de este escuadrón.

Vigilantes, todos tenían una escopeta apuntando en todas direcciones mientras que Levi arrastraba al pobre idiota. Harry iba más adelante sin preocupaciones, cosa que aligeró un poco la tensión que tenía Levi en su cuerpo.

La caminata fue un poco más larga considerando que el idiota no paraba de lanzarse al suelo para ganar tiempo, pero incluso así nadie vino a rescatarlo.

—Todos a salvo —informó Levi apenas vio a Armin buscar con la mirada a todos sus amigos—, no eran tan rudos —dijo como si fuera poca cosa.

—Nos vamos —habló por fin Harry. Jean subió primero al carruaje y Sasha —junto a Connie— subieron al pobre bastardo mientras Mikasa saltaba atrás de él apuntándolo con su arma sin piedad. No fue un recorrido tan largo, ellos no podían alejarse lo suficiente porque en realidad no sabían dónde tenían que ir, por lo cual alejarse demasiado de su destino podía ser perjudicial cuando no tenían suficiente tiempo para planear un contraataque.

—Aparca por acá, Armin —ordenó Levi cuando el bosque se hizo lo suficientemente denso para ocultarlos.

Fue en sincronía total, el resto del escuadrón se bajó a cuidar el perímetro y Levi comenzó a empujar al soldado capturado, a él ya se le había terminado la paciencia desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Tienes un lindo bigote —dijo como si nada mientras se inclinaba al soldado caído. Estaba sucio y sudoroso, cosa que hizo a Levi fruncir el ceño internamente. Una cosa era la sangre y otra cosa era no bañarse por días. Si pausa, él continuó hablando—: ¿Dónde están Eren y Krista?

—¿Asesinaste a mis hombres? —contestó el soldado apático y cansado.

—Desafortunadamente, para ti, ellos no vendrán a rescatarte. Matarlos hubiera sido problemático… Así que estarán incapacitados por un tiempo.

—Ja… Si que suenas valiente. ¿Piensas que eres especial? ¿Piensas que cortar a un montón de desarmados PM te hace un héroe? Creo que deberías saber que algunos hombres y mujeres eran sirvientes, pero los cortaste a todos sin piedad ni compasión.

Lo odiaba, Levi odiaba cuando trataban de hacerlo ver como un monstruo, odiaba cuando trataban de hacerlo sentir culpable porque la verdad es que no lo estaba, no cuando sabía que había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que por un montón de gente herida que sanaría con el tiempo.

—Ya veo… —no sabía qué tipo de rostro él había hecho, pero Connie se estremeció y se alejó un poco más. Harry, pese a todo, se quedó a su lado como un aliado silencioso al igual que Mikasa—. Qué cosa más terrible hemos hecho.

No lo pudo evitar, porque él conocía a ese tipo de hombres, bastardos que no dirían nada si no los torturabas un poco, que hablarían sobre la justicia y le sacarían en cara las muertes que ellos mismos habían planeado desde el inicio.

Levi alzó su pie y sin compasión lo puso en la boca del bastardo sin miramientos.

—¡¿Mhm?!

—Me siento terrible por todos ustedes, ¿sabes? Y me siento especialmente apenado por tu boca. Sugiero que la uses cuando aún puedes hablar.

El tipo se retorció cuando él lo ahogó un poco más con su pie, sujetando su pie como si pudiera detenerlo, pero Levi era más fuerte y tenía más control sobre sus músculos.

—¿Dónde están Eren y Krista? —volvió a preguntar agotado. Sin pensar en el daño, sacó su pie bruscamente de la boca del hombre y lo bajó. El ataque de tos del otro soldado no se hizo de esperar. Perisféricamente, Levi pudo ver como el restro de su escuadrón giraban la mirada, mas Harry seguía allí, mirando todo con un rostro tan… impasible que su estómago se torció de molestía. No le gustaba esta nueva faceta de Harry, una controlada, seria y más inhumana.

Luego lo recordó, la guerra en la cual él había sido parte, en la cual él se había sacrificado, y se preguntó para sí mismo si Harry había torturado a alguien antes.

—Mis manos también están manchadas con sangre —le había dicho esa noche, pero él había estado fuera de sí como para prestarle atención.

—Es inútil —comenzó a hablar el soldado—, ¡es inútil! No importa lo que trates de hacer, la única opción que tiene la legión es estar dentro de la muralla… —ahora estaba gritando, con sangre en su boca, sin dientes e imperventilando.

Levi solo lo miro sin intervenir por el momento y sonrió internamente. Se había roto. Un hombre que solo buscaba vivir cómodamente, buscaba la solución más fácil y una vida sin perturbaciones. Ante cada palabra, la tensió parecía subir en el claro, pero él solo se quedó allí mirando al hombre deshacerse en mentiras y grandezas que solo él creía.

Fue su mano en su hombro lo que cortó la corta perorata.

—Hablaré de tu caso, irá mejor de esa manera.

—Paso —respondió ajeno ya a esta realidad, mirando al hombre que tenía delante de sí con poca empatía—. Solo dime dónde están Eren y Krista.

Fue la pequeña mueca en sus ojos que lo delató ante sus ojos, el hombre no hablaba sobre la verdad de sus palabras, sino que buscaba una salida con vida de esta situación. Levi, desde el comienzo, sabía que esta misión era suicida y lo mismo corría por el resto de sus soldados.

Había que morir intentando conseguir la libertad.

—Así que verás cómo tus compañeros mueren solo para vivir unos días más. Qué lazo tan fuerte tienes con ellos...

—Bueno —respondió sin más—, algunas vidas en la legión valen más que otras. Solo algunos idiotas se unen sabiendo eso.

Con un fluido movimiento, Levi agarró la mano del soldado y lo presionó al árbol con una llave de combate sencilla. El tipo se quejó fuerte, pero aún así él no cedió.

—De todas maneras, no creo que la corona libere a los otros y eche por la borda esta oportunidad para exterminar a la legión —dijo como si nada—. A todo esto, esto te pasa por no responder a mis preguntas.

El alarido de dolor no se hizo de esperar, pero Levi siguió forzando el brazo hasta que sonó. Una rotura limpia y el hombre cayó al suelo sollozando y gritando.

—Cállate y dime dónde están Eren y Krista.

—¡N-No lo sé! ¡Te lo prometo, con suerte nos dijeron algo! Kenny Ackerman es muy hermético —gritó entre llantos y el dolor.

—¿Ackerman?

A su espalda, Levi pudo sentir cómo alguien se tensaba y Harry, quien todavía estaba en su campo visual, frunció el ceño.

—¿Ese es el apellido del bastardo?

—¿Sí, por qué? —dijo tembloroso el soldado, pero Levi estaba más ocupado mirando a Mikasa.

—Supongo que él no da muchos detalles, especialmente los más importantes… Pero tú debes tener una sospecha, ¿no? —siguió interrogando mientras lo empujaba nuevamente con su pie. Era importante ahora seguir presionando, el tipo ya estaba adolorido por lo cual diría cosas con tal de que no lo torturaran más—. Tal vez pueda ejercitar tu memoria.

—¡Eh, para!

—Todavía tienes un montón de huesos por romper —bajó el tono de su voz, endureció su vista y sabía que debía verse totalmente letal.

—Tú —susurró tembloroso el hombre—, estás demente.

—… Tal vez —inclinó levemente su cabeza a un costado y Levi estuvo seguro que lo pudo oler, el hedor a temor.

De la nada, Sasha comenzó a gritar apuntando su arco en otra dirección.

—¡Alguien viene de este lado!

Fue una reacción instantánea. Levi se puso a la altura de piso igual que el resto de su escuadrón, más vio a Harry volar sutilmente a los árboles.

Hombre astuto.

Por otro lado, el soldado en el suelo seguía balbuceando lo inútil que era todo esto, que los encontrarían a todos y terminarían muertos, mas Levi tenía fija la mirada en la dirección donde Sasha seguía apuntando sin perderse ni el más mínimo cambio en el ambiente.

Pronto, las capas verdes se hicieron a la vista y Harry cayó del cielo sin importarle cuánto llamó la atención de medio mundo.

—Es Hange —fue lo primero que dijo y la tensión en el pequeño bosque se difuminó.

—¡Levi! —gritó la mujer feliz de verlo a salvo. A sus espaldas estaban los dos soldados de la PM que habían dejando en el antiguo campamento, la mujer estaba animada, casi victoriosa, por lo cual Levi no pudo evitar suspirar más tranquilo.

Lo primero que hizo fue extenderle una carta con la información que Erwin les estaba dando y la mujer comenzó a hablar rápidamente explicando la situación.

La revolución resultó exitosa y el papel de la prensa en toda esta situación.

—… Los nobles no han contraatacado, eso significa que ahora estamos libres.

El escuadrón se volvió loco, felices de ya no ser buscados y Levi solo asintió leyendo toda la carta, era evidente que los mocosos no sabían lo que era vivir siempre en peligro. Harry, a su lado, siguió leyendo la carta con él sin decir nada y él ya no aguantaba más, este silencio entre los dos, esta tensión que se lo comía vivo y la indecisión que amenazaba con consumirlo todo.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry, pero ahora no era el momento adecuado, no cuando todavía tenían que salvar a Eren.

Hange comenzó a hablar sobre sus sospechas sonbre cómo comerse a Eren podría ser parte del plan y Harry sintió la sangre tornarse fría y su magia a cimbrar dentro de su cuerpo. Mágicamente hablando, pocas cosas eran heredables mediante el consumo de algo o alguien, pero generalmente significaba sacrificio y magia oscura.

Ya era terrible sacar la sangre de alguien y forzarlo a ser parte de un ritual, tu magia se atrofiaba y su psique sufría las consecuencias de magia oscura, pero de allí a consumir a alguien, Harry ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo esta especie, los titanes, comenzaron a nacer. Debía haber algo que los ataba a ellos.

Harry agradecía sus pocos años en la escuela muggle, pero la gente en Paradis debía tener un tipo de gen en su sangre que los hiciera susceptibles al cambio y… él no pudo evitar mirar a Levi. ¿Él también podría hacerlo? Oh por Merlín, ¿qué pasaba si alguien lo convertía forzosamente? Él no podía con tanta preocupación, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba una cura. Necesitaba tecnología, él no sabía ni una mierda sobre genes y esas cosas, pero tenía dinero suficiente para financiar una investigación.

Harry más se dejó llevar por la situación, escuchando medianamente la conversación que Hange estaba teniendo con el resto del escuadrón y narrando todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había averiguado en las últimas horas.

—Justo después de perder a su familia, Rod Reiss de la nada comenzó a planear cómo hacer contacto con Historia, eso debe a algo que ellos quieren de ella.

—Lazos consanguíneos… ¿Hay algo de especial en esa familia?

—¿Dónde están ahora? —preguntó Mikasa seria.

—Bueno… Dejemos ese tema para otro día. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que la parroquia fue destruida. Era un edificio resistente, hecho de piedra y no de madera…

Harry ya sabía a dónde ella iba, un edificio resitente y robusto no caería ante llamas, la historia estaba demasiado fabricada, sobre todo porque no había testigos de lo que realmente sucedió, sino que personas que la vieron ya en el suelo.

Raro.

—Nos vamos a esa parroquia —fue lo que dijo Levi en su caballo. En el carruaje iban Hange, Mikasa, Connie y Sasha, mientras que Armin lo dirigía.

Los demás todos iban en caballo y pronto tomaron velocidad, cada uno alimentando sus propios pensamientos con posibilidades.

Cabalgaron por horas y sin pausa hasta llegar al pueblo aledaño donde se permitieron descansar unos momentos y planificar el ataque. Mandaron a los dos soldados de la PM a preguntar a una casa aledaña para poder conversar más tranquilos, por lo menos durante unos minutos.

—Quien va a ser nuestro mayor rival está allí —dijo Levi con voz de ultratumba—: Kenny el destripador. Piensen en él como si fuera yo… Pero en el lado del enemigo —luego frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar nuevamente—. No… Con estas armas será más difícil de tratar.

—¡Entonces no podremos ganarle! —se quejó Sasha descorazonada.

—¿Y si esperamos a que la legión llegue? —preguntó serio Connie.

—No podemos —aclaró Mikasa.

—Aún así —dijo el Armin—, si contamos con lo que el capitán nos dijo, no suena como si Kenny fuera invencible.

—¿Enserio, Armin? —preguntó histérico Jean.

—Sí —continuaba hablando Hange seriamente—. No importa cuán bien entrenado esté, si ayer fue la primera batalla, entonces lo tenemos en la punta de sus pies. Pero, Levi, ¿cómo es que no sabes más sobre Kenny el destripador? ¿No que viviste con él? —preguntó Hange curiosa mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Harry observaba toda la conversación sin intervenir mucho. No era como si alguno de sus planes funcionara en este tipo de situación.

—Lo siento… No sabía su apellido hasta ayer —había algo en la manera en que Levi se manejaba ahora que tenía a Harry al borde de un ataque de histeria. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado pensativo, demasiado apático como para ser normal—. Al parecer es Ackerman... ¿Tú crees que están relacionados? —preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente a Mikasa quien se pausó a pensar por un momento.

—Cuando mis padres aún estaban con vida… Ellos me dijeron que la familia de mi padre, los Ackerman, fueron perseguidos dentro de la ciudad. Mi mamá también perdió a su familia, quizás porque eran asiáticos. Cuando mis padres se conocieron, ambos estaban escondidos en lo profundo de las montañas cerca de las murallas, pero mi padre nunca supo por qué los Ackerman estaban siendo perseguidos, él no parecía ser de una raza distinta como mamá...

—Mikasa… ¿Alguna vez experimentaste un momento en tu vida donde sentiste como si un poder súbitamente despertó en ti? —una pregunta tan puntual por parte de Levi llevó a Harry a fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasado aquí? Harry trató de no evidenciar nada en su rostro, pero el semblante poco natural del resto del escuadrón solo hizo evidente que nadie realmente estaba guardando mucho la compostura. Mikasa y Levi se miraron por unos segundos y luego la muchacha volvió a hablar:

—Sí, lo tuve...

Esa mirada de Levi, entre sorprendida y perdida, entre anonadado y aterrado. Algo aquí no olía bien en lo absoluto.

—Kenny Ackerman me dijo que él tuvo un momento así también. Un día, inesperadamente, sintió una cantidad absurda de poder surgir dentro de su cuerpo y supo exactamente qué hacer. Yo también tuve un momento así —admitió seriamente y Harry sintió la sangre irse de su rostro.

Solo había pocas cosas relacionadas en el mundo que pudieran tener un lazo tan importante como para que un puñado de personas lo compartieran: lazos de sangre.

Y recién ahora, pese a la clara ascendencia asiática de Mikasa, Harry reconoció la misma quijada en Mikasa que en Levi, Harry recordó que aquel hombre, pese a tener un rostro más alargado, tenía la misma forma que los ojos de Levi, Mikasa y Levi tenían el mismo color de cabello y la misma textura, y los tres compartían los mismos tipos de músculos.

Era absurdo, Harry era una máquina para reconocer personas, el mundo mágico estaba lleno de lazos, reconoció al primo de Ron no solo por su escandaloso cabello pelirrojo, sino por las mismas facciones que tenía su mejor amigo.

Merlín… Merlín. Lazos sanguíneos, luego Harry recordó aquella conversación que ambos tuvieron hace días en su habitación, casi como si la memoria comenzara a unir cabos sueltos:

—No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero huyó de Sina y llegó a la Ciudad subterránea…

—Pero mi padre nunca supo por qué los Ackerman estaban siendo perseguidos, él no parecía ser de una raza distinta como mamá.

Alguien estaba cazando a los Ackerman y no era estúpido decir que tenía que ver con su poder, aquel poder que al parecere solo ellos parecían despertar.

—Está bien —interrumpió Hange el denso momento—, es momento de planificar, los nuevos reclutas de Levi vienen de regreso.

Y pronto: Armin, Levi y Hange estaban dando instrucciones, planificando y comenzando a cargar el carruaje, alistar los caballos y a organizar el plan de ataque. Harry, conjunto a Connie, comenzaron a cargar los galones de polvora donde Mikasa y Jean los alistaban con prontitud bajo la atenta mirada de Armin y Hange.

Fueron solo unos minutos más de trabajo sin descanso cuando Levi asintió con su cabeza al ver todo listo y Harry pudo suspirar tras tener un poco de descanso.

Tal nivel de apatía no era normal en Levi, pero Harry supuso que todos en este tipo de situación tenían distintas maneras de sobrellevar el peso que estaban a punto de adquirir. Hicieron el camino en un silencio ominoso, solo repasando los planes de vez en cuando o haciendo cambios de último minuto.

Eran diez personas, los soldados de la PM que habían capturado harían la guardia en el exterior escondidos entre los pastizales que altos, ocultaban parte de la iglesia a lo lejos.

—Aquí estamos —todos comenzaron a bajar de sus caballos y del carruaje en silencio, tratando de no dar una pista de su ubicación a los otros policías.

Dejaron a los PM afuera haciendo rondas y cuidando el carruaje y lo caballos mientras que Levi y el resto entraba lentamente, primero asomándose por ventanas y abriendo la puerta con extremo cuidado, no había nada en la iglesia, pero Harry sabía muy bien cómo eran este tipo de situaciones y buscó no por paredes, porque este no era el mundo mágico y no había portales secretos entre las paredes, sino en el suelo.

Pasó banco por banco hasta ver una alfombra larga al costado de un altar. No podía ser más obvio.

—Aquí está la puerta secreta —dijo Harry mientras movía la alfombra con el pie dejando en evidencia la separación entre la puerta y el resto del piso.

—Eres y nuestros enemigos deben estar al otro lado —murmuró Hange acuclillándose en la puerta y observándola como si pudiera inferir algo de ella… Solo espero que la distribución del lugar sea como esperamos.

—Pues yo espero que la salida de la ruta por estos pequeños regalos haya valido la pena.

—Bien —continuó hablando Armin—, ¡las preparaciones están completas!

—Ya veo —murmuró el capitán—, muy bien, ¿están todos listos para ensuciarse las manos?

Harry miró lo que Levi estaba observando, de reojo, el mago miró a Mikasa desde la puerta, a Sasha cerca de ella con un arma, Jean y Connie cuidando las ventanas, todos con la mirada llena de determinación y fatalidad.

Era ahora o nunca.

Harry podía oler la suave fragancia de libertad, tan cerca y complicada a la vez. A veces, él sentía que su magia lo hacía a propósito, la forma en que se volvía activa para decirle sí, vete por allí o no, mejor piénsalo dos veces, pero ahora le decía pronto, pronto, como niño en una heladería haciendo fila.

—Se ve como si lo estuvieran —el humor siempre negro de Levi lo hizo sonreír y fue el único que lo hizo. Hange lo miró de reojo y Harry solo se encogió de hombros, no lo podía controlar.

Abrieron la compuerta y se encontraron con escaleras y un amplio pasillo, poco fue Levi y Jean quienes bajaron primero, Hange en la retaguardia con Mikasa cuidando que todo saliera bien, pero cuando Harry entró se dio cuenta que tendrían mucho camino por recorrer aún.

—Bajen las cosas —dijo Harry a Sasha y Armin—. Tenemos que aprovechar el momento. Hay una puerta al final de este túnel, pero no hay nada aquí —aclaró señalando los barriles y demás implementos.

—Eso significa que hay un nivel inferior, tal y como lo pensamos —el rostro del rubio era de clara satisfacción al saber que él estaba en lo correcto y no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione en estos momentos. No importaba cuán terrible era la situación, ella siempre se enorgullecía al estar en lo correcto.

Pronto, el escuadrón estuvo en posición. Todos ya armados, con el plan en mente y sus armas de distracción en posición.

—No quiero bajas —exigió Levi mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

—Sí, capitán —fue la respuesta en conjunto. Hange solo le sonrió y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo Levi para luego hacer una pausa.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que todo en Harry dejara de tener sentido para enfocarse en una cosa, era la técnica que había utilizado en la guerra, la técnica que había aprendido con sangre cuando estaba huyendo y la ténica que lo había mantenido con vida hasta ahora. En el campo de batalla, lo más importante era reducir al contrincante, confiar en las habilidades de tus compañeros y reducirlos en la mínima cantidad de tiempo.

Harry tendría que ser salvaje y letal como pocas veces lo había sido. Tenía que olvidarse de su humanidad otro día más y llorar por la sangre derramada en otro momento.

—Tres.

La puerta se abrió y Harry abrió sus ojos, no supo cuándo los había cerrado, pero ahora no era el momento para entretenerse en cosas inanes, ahora era el momento de correr.

Armin y Sasha comenzaron a lanzar los barriles uno detrás de otro sin pausa. Acomodar el barril, abrir la tapa de gas y lanzarlo por las escaleras, uno detrás de otro sin pausa, sin descanso y sin duda por parte de ninguno de los presentes.

Fue cuando el primer barril llegó al piso que Armin le prendió fuego a la flecha de Sasha que el resto de ellos se puso en posición.

Levi y Mikasa primero, seguido por Hange, Jean y Connie. Harry, como siempre, cerraba el pequeño grupo de ataque.

Fue cuando Mikasa y Levi estuvieron a la mitad de la escalera que Sasha arrojó la flecha y pronto el resto se esparció y el caos comenzó. Harry no se molestó en correr por las escaleras como el resto de sus compañeros, ya la atención estaba puesta abajo donde Levi ya hacía de las suyas, sino que caminó al borde de la escalera, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Armin, y se dejó caer mirando atentamente la posición de los pocos soldados que podía divisar e, incluso así, él veía mejor que el resto.

Ser un buscador tenía sus virtudes, él era un buscador innato.

Los pistones ya estaban en posición y pronto Harry se encontró volando no importando si el humo lo cubría o no, él era lo suficientemente rápido como para cambiar de posición y no temía caer como el resto de estos idiotas.

Matar era fácil y era eso lo que más aterraba a Harry, era pillar a la otra persona por sorpresa, era no mostrar piedad cuando veías la mirada de terror en los ojos de la otra persona, era alzar tu arma cuando la otra persona estaba sin ninguna y proceder.

La sangre era cálida en sus manos y mejilla, pero pronto enfriaría. Harry miró el cuerpo caer y, por incercia, recogió la pistola y se la guardó porque sabía que siempre era necesaria un arma en el momento menos esperado.

Pudo ver a lo lejos cómo Levi rebanaba sin piedad al resto y los gritos desesperados de los soldados que estaban apostados en las alturas y ¿no era eso el peor error? ¿No moverse? ¿No que eso se lo habían enseñado en la academia de reclutas? No hay peor pecado que quedarse inmóvil en cualquier tipo de lucha, mas era evidente que ellos se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

Desde las alturas, el resto del escuadrón tiraba vengalas para luego pasar a posición de ataque.

Harry navegaba de pilar en pilar y pronto destruyó tres bases sin miramientos, pero no sentía que avanzara mucho. El sonido de explosión seguía en su espalda y el hedor a pólvora comenzaba a molestarle, pero no podía parar, no ahora cuando el resto de su equipo lo necesitaba.

Fue el grito de Jean quien lo sacó de su estado de concentración absoluta. Allí, en el suelo donde el rubio corría hacia la mujer, estaba Hange en el suelo con un camino de sangre en su dirección.

—¡Ahora! ¡Todos, retírense! ¡Salgan del humo y reorganicémonos!

Una llamada de retirada, pero eso no era suficiente. Frenético, Harry buscó con la mirada a Levi quien estaba tan cubierto de sangre como él, su rostro era tétrico colgado de esa manera en un pilar, como un depredador oliendo a su presa.

—¡Armin! —gritó el hombre sin pausar ni un segundo—. ¡Tú cuida a Hange! ¡El resto, vamos a perseguirlos!

Fue un recorrido sorprendentemente largo, la cueva era gigantesca para estar en el subsuelo, paredes de cristal que Harry reconocía como un titán cristalizado, pero incluso así no fue suficientemente rápido cuando el destello de luz los cegó a todos por unos segundos.

—Mierda.

—¡Eren!

Ni Levi ni Harry pararon de avanzar, no hasta ver en qué situación realmente se encontraban.

Unos impulsos más y encontraron a un titán en el suelo, pero Eren estaba amarrado en lo alto de la cueva con la chica rubia tratando de liberarlo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí! —ordenó Levi delante de él.

La ráfaga de viento fue fuerte y Mikasa voló de su lado a proteger a Historia cuando ella comenzó a rodar por la cueva. Levi se paró en la mitad pidiendo las llaves de inmediato y pronto estaban los tres —Jean, Connie y Levi—, tratando de liberar a Eren.

—Date prisa, Connie.

—¡Maldita sea, no sé cual llave es!

—¡Te vinimos a rescatar, tú idiota sin camisa! —seguía gritando Jean. Harry, con un movimiento sutil, lanzó un alohomora para cualquier llave aleatoria que Connie utilizara. Trataba de hacerlo sin llamar la atención, daba gracias a que el hechizo no produjera luz, pero no podía hacerlo muy seguido.

—Bueno —hablaba Levi no prestándole atención a nadie en particular—, primero el techo va a colpasar —admitió mirando el grave daño que había. Harry, por otra parte, seguía atento al menor quien ahora pasó a la otra pierna de Eren.

—Rápido —y Harry no se molestó en mantener más su secreto cuando todos estaban aterrados y nadie se fijaba en lo que estaban haciendo. Liberó a Eren cuando el techo comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco.

—¡Ah! ¡Muévanse!

La roca cayó a pasos de Levi, Eren y Jean. Pronto, todos estuvieron arrinconados en la cueva admirando cómo el titán destruía todo a su paso.

—… Honestamente —comenzó a hablar Levi agotado— ¿Cuánta mierda puede haber en un día?

—Esa cosa parece más grande que el titán Colosal.

El titán seguía removiéndose al rojo vivo, lanzando vapor por doquier y tratando de pararse destruyendo todo a su paso.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡No hay manera de escapar!

Harry frunció el ceño y mordió su labio, él podía sacarlos de allí, él tenía la solución… Harry miró a Levi de reojo y vio cómo el hombre evitaba su mirada como la plaga.

Incluso así, pronto el resto se encontraba mirando a Eren como si él tuviera la respuesta a todo este problema, el mago se sentía nauseabundo, él reconocía esas miradas esperanzadas, casi como esperando que él sacara la respuesta de su cuerpo y los pudiera poner a todos a salvo. La reconocía en las calles de Callejón Diagon, las reconocía en los pasillos de Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade, en cualquier parte de la comunidad mágica.

—¡Ug! —sollozó Eren derrotado y desmoronándose poco a poco.

—Chicos, lo siento... Fui un inútil, siempre lo fui, desde el comienzo… Nunca fui la esperanza de la humanidad...

Harry lo miró de reojo y observó la situación ante sus ojos, pero fue como si todos quisieran tener la última palabra, todos hablando a la vez, todos quejándose, estableciendo lo obvio o buscando soluciones, todos tratando de quedarse con vida.

Harry sentía la varita temblar en su funda, casi llamándolo a la acción, sentía su magia revolverse inquieta y sus sentidos agudizarse y miró a Levi, Levi quien se habían convertido en el amor de su vida, Levi quien lo observó por primera vez en toda esta locura con sangre en su mejilla, con su camisa teñida de rojo, agotado, sudoroso, Levi quien realmente lo miró como nunca antes lo había visto, con esos ojos tormenta y una aceptación que se le hizo amarga en su boca.

—Eren —lo llamó Levi sin apartar la mirada de él, pero luego la desplazó—. Siento siempre hacerte esto, pero tienes que escoger.

Levi lo escogió. Los ojos de Harry ardían ante la emoción porque ellos estaban a punto de morir, ellos estaban a punto de ser sepultados vivos y Levi, hermoso, fuerte, valiente, leal, furioso, independiente, cariñoso y despiadado Levi lo había escogido a él.

Cuando Eren salió corriendo a hacer quién sabe qué cosa, Harry no le tenía ni una onza de confianza, pero su varita encontró su mano y Harry le sonrió con ojos llorosos a Levi, era como si su embalse, donde tenía resguardado sus sentimientos desde que habían comenzado a pelear, se hubiera roto.

—Gracias —le susurró al mayor y alzó su varita, el resto estaba más pendiente de mirar a Eren delante de ellos. Una luz se apoderó de la cueva mitad producto de Eren trasnformarse, mitad producto de su hechizo.

Lanzó un fuerte confundus a todos los presentes y cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo Eren funcionaba, el mago comenzó a dirigir la red de cristal que Eren hacía de manera descontrolada. El pobre muchacho no tenía mucho control de su poder, así que la movía para todas partes, a veces haciendo más daño que bien, pero Harry urgió a su magia a proteger, organizar y moldear el poder de Eren hasta que pudo crear una cueva más pequeña para poder pensar en un escape.

Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor y lanzó un par de bombardas en cierta parte del cielo para hacer una vía de escape y luego guardó su varita suspirando aliviado. Todos los ojos estaban atentos a Eren, excepto por esos ojos tormentas que lo miraban atentos, cuidadosos y ahora, por fin después de días de tensión, aceptables.

—Gracias —le susurró el mayor y Harry solo asintió sin saber qué decir, por lo menos no ahora cuando tenían cosas que hacer.

Habían rescatado a Eren, pero ahora era momento de solucionar el problema con el titán colosal que era Rod Reiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uff! No saben cuánto me costó actualizar este capítulo. Como algunos recordarán, me fui de vacaciones y he estado algo desconectada y entretenida, mi internet por fin funcionó cuando me acordé que tenía que actualizar xD. Menos mal que tenía el capítulo guardado en borradores :D.
> 
> Pasaron tantas cosas interesantes en este capítulo, pero dejaré que uds. me digan qué les llamó más la atención en sus comentarios, estoy ansiosa por leerlos.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> -Derwyd
> 
>  


	34. Objetivos

> «El hombre es el único animal que puede ser amigo de las víctimas que intenta comerse hasta que se las come».

> —Samuel Butle, _novelista_.

Harry dio un paso atrás debido a los siguientes acontecimientos, ya suficiente se había arriesgado en hacer magia ante tantas personas y sus nervios no estaban lo suficientemente estables como para andar explicando cosas a los soldados, eso se lo dejaría a Levi quien pronto comenzó a dar órdenes y a entregar información sobre cómo habían llegado a esta situación.

Ayudaba que Mikasa hiciera tanto escándalo por Eren, aunque ese tipo de comportamiento lo hacía fruncir el ceño y luego sonreír, la pobre muchacha estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico que no le daba ni la hora del día, por lo menos no de la manera que ella quería.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Levi a su costado, el hombre parecía agotado, Harry lo podía apreciar en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, en lo pálido de su piel y en cómo, pese a su postura impecable, lo cortante de su voz dejaba en evidencia que estaba de pie con energía prestada, ya quemando lo último de su paciencia y baterías.

—Sí. —Fue todo lo que le pudo contestar sin sonar desconsiderado. El mago tenía un nudo de ideas y sentimientos dentro de sí, pero ahora no era el momento para hablar de ellos.

—No estás... —Levi frunció el ceño, como buscando las palabras para decirle, hizo un mohín y siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado—… Cansado o algo así —murmuró dudoso, mirándolo como buscando señales que Harry no sabía si estaba dando o no. Él no sabía nada por ahora.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el titán? —preguntó alejando la conversación sobre su salud y llevándola a terrenos más firmes y alejados de toda esta situación.

—Asesinarlo, pensé que lo tenías claro.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé —espetó en cortas y bajas palabras el hombre. Harry lo miró sorprendido por su exabrupto, parpadeó intentando pensar en qué había dicho mal y luego suspiró frustrado, revolviendo su cabello con sus manos, sin saber qué decir. Era evidente que Levi también estaba tenso y agotado de esta tensión entre ellos.

—... No sé qué quieres que te diga —murmuró ya completamente agotado de irse por las ramas.

Sus ojos observaron cómo los hombros de Levi cedieron un poco, el hombre se llevó su mano seca con sangre a su nuca, buscando un poco de normalidad en esta incómoda conversación mientras ambos hacían como si veían al resto del escuadrón moverse de un lado a otro, trabajando para salir de la cueva.

—Tch… No me mires como esperando que yo sepa qué mierda decir...

Harry se rio por lo bajo y asintió. Una risa histérica más que feliz.

—¡Capitán, le tengo malas noticias! —gritó Connie desde el techo de la cueva—. ¡Suba de inmediato!

Levi lo miró de reojo nuevamente y giró su cuerpo para dirigirse al resto del escuadrón:

—Por ahora trabajemos en salir de este lugar.

Historia, unos pasos más lejos, estaba evidentemente agitada por toda esta situación, Eren en el suelo seguía buscando respuestas ante lo que había sucedido. Harry vio cómo Levi comenzó a escalar la cueva con el equipo de maniobras y él se quedó a organizar al grupo desde abajo.

—Déjame revisarte, Eren —dijo Harry con un amplio suspiro.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

—Esa no es manera de hablarme, idiota.

Fue cuando Eren se tocó la cabeza que Harry prestó más atención al menor frunciendo el ceño de manera incosciente y observando realmente el estado del menor. Sentía que había hecho eso muchas veces: fruncir el ceño, pero no lo podía evitar cuando consideró el semblante que tenía el menor.

Sus ojos se tornaban perdidos a momentos, se agarraría la sien como si le estuviera doliendo y luego batiría sus pestañas para aclarar su mente.

—¿Eren? —llamó una segunda vez, en esta ocasión el tono de su voz tenía cierta urgencia en él.

—¿Sí? —ojos aguamarina lo miraron con esas _cicatrices_ bajo sus ojos que desaparecían poco a poco.

—¿Te duele algo en particular? —indagó el mayor mientras palpaba la cabeza del menor buscando heridas. Dejó salir un poco de su magia en un ligero escaneo mágico, pero nada le llamó la atención de él.

—No. Solo estoy cansado.

—¡Llegó la hora de subir! Historia va primero —gritaron desde el cielo.

Harry miró a Eren por unos segundos y asintió.

—Ok. Dejaré que Hange te revise más, ella es quien lleva tu diario de salud, después de todo.

—¡Capitán Harry, capitán Levi dijo que usted debía quedarse al final hasta que todos salieran a salvo!

—Está bien, Jean. Muy bien, Historia, es hora de subir —anunció Harry mirando a la rubia quien le asintió.

Fue un proceso sencillo si consideraban que la mayoría tenían el equipo de maniobras intacto. Cuando Harry ayudó a subir a Eren, él volvió a bajar solo para comprobar que no quedaba nada abajo, hasta que lo vio allí, en un rincón, el maletín lleno de pequeñas cajas, una estaba abierta y la jeringa estaba rota.

Cuando Harry tomó el maletín, pudo encontrar otras tres pequeñas cajas del mismo tamaño que la anterior y recordó vagamente las palabras de Eren y cómo dijo que había tomado la botella que decía _titán acorazado_.

Con manos increíblemente estables, abrió una de las tres cajas, estaba rota y el líquido se impregnó con la caja, sin miramientos la quemó temeroso de que otro idiota comenzara a lamer lo que quedaba de ella o cayera en manos equivocadas.

Cuando abrió la segunda, encontró que la jeringa estaba rota, mas el frasco estaba intacto y al abrir la última, todo el equipo estaba sin ningún daño.

Harry estaba exhilarado, sorprendido, curioso y, sobretodo, estaba completamente asustado. ¿Qué hacer con estas botellas? Estas botellas que transformaban a seres humanos en titanes.

—¡Harry, sube de una maldita vez! —gritó Levi desde el cielo y él, por inercia, movió sus manos y guardó todo lo más rápido posible en su bolso de piel de moke, moviendo todo con su magia. Cuando Levi se asomó desde las alturas, Harry estaba agitado mirando a la nada, dándole la espalda para poder controlar un poco su corazón y establecer su voz—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensando... ¿Crees que echen de menos si desaparezco un pilar de esta cueva? Quiero saber si lo puedo investigar… Ya sabes —dijo incómodo.

Levi lo miró un momento y asintió mientras bajaba el resto de la distancia y se posicionaba a un costado de Harry.

—Adelante —indicó y lo miró atento.

Harry nunca antes se había sentido tan consciente de sí mismo ni de su magia, Levi lo miraba atento, desentrañando cada movimiento que hacía y todo lo que él era: desde su varita, hasta cómo —inconscientemente— erguía su espalda para comenzar a hacer magia.

No necesitó palabras para hacer el hechizo, ya acostumbrado a los movimientos, a la intención detrás de estas y a cómo su magia se alzaba dentro de sí.

Su varita apareció en su mano y levantando ambos brazos, Harry comenzó el arduo, pero mágico trabajo de sacar un pilar completo. Dejo la figura titán de Eren intacta y decidió irse por el pilar más lejano de esta, pronto la fractura se hizo evidente, pero la cueva no se movió ni un poco, Harry se aseguró de mantenerla estable con su magia, luego vino la parte de abajo, la reducción de sonido y el pilar comenzó a flotar desde donde estaba anclado hasta donde Harry y Levi se encontraban.

Con un último floreo de su varita, Harry hizo pequeño el pilar hasta dejarlo del porte de un fósforo que voló hasta el espacio entre Harry y Levi. Fue el otro hombre quien lo tomó, entre cuidadoso y curioso entre sus manos. Sin considerar nada, el hombre trató de romperlo, pero el pilar no cedió ni un poco, lo cual lo dejó con el ceño fruncido y se lo pasó de vuelta sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

—¿Nos vamos? El titán se está alejando mientras estamos aquí.

—Seguro.

Harry guardó el pilar encogido en su bolso de piel de moke y lo volvió a esconder de la vista del mundo. Levi lo miró un segundo y se giró, utilizando su equipo de maniobras para salir del lugar. Harry exhaló largo.

Había prometido no más secretos, pero… El mago chistó sus dientes y comenzó su ascenso rápidamente.

No era el momento ni el lugar. Aún no.

Cuando Harry volió al exterior, ya todos estaban preparándose para marchar, Eren ya estaba vestido, Historia en un carruaje y Levi tenía la guía de un caballo en ambas manos, Bia —su yegua alocada— relinchó un poco y Harry sonrió al verla sana y salva.

—Gracias —murmuró al otro hombre quien solo asintió y caminaron en silencio a la comitiva. A lo lejos, Harry podía ver la figura del titán alejarse poco a poco y el vapor que emanaba de su cuerpo sin cesar.

Se pusieron en camino de inmediato, conversando mientras cabalgaban recolectando información y tratando de formar un plan mientras lo hacían.

—Así que... —dijo Hange lo suficientemente fuerte desde el carruaje, la pobre mujer estaba aún descansando por su accidente, pero no había tiempo como para dormir—, digamos que el poder dentro de Eren se llama _titán fundador_. Solo aquellos que descienden de la familia Reiss pueden utilizar dicho poder. Pero, incluso si un Reiss tiene el poder, ellos serán controlados por la ideología del rey que no dejará a la humanidad libre de titanes… Ehh… Eso es realmente interesante —hablaba sin parar la mujer.

Harry no pudo sino asentir. Era evidente que el rey, el que había llegado a Paradis, sabía de su poder sabía que podía detener todo, pero tampoco quería _romper_ con su poderío, quería ser por siempre un hombre que vivía cómodamente y condenó a su pueblo a esta situación. Él perfectamente podría haber ordenado que los titanes se comieran entre ellos, pero no lo hizo, porque los protegían del exterior y del interior.

Era horroroso lo que llegaba la codicia humana.

—Eso significa que todavía tenemos opciones —cortó Eren a Hange—. Si dejo que ese titán me coma, Rod Reiss volverá a ser humano. Todavía podemos traer de vuelva al titán fundador.

—¡P-pero eso...! —tartamudeó Sasha, evidentemente adolorida del solo hecho de hacer lo que proponía Eren.

—Parece ser de esa forma —hablaba Levi como si nada.

Mikasa, al otro lado del carruaje, colocó un rostro de completo horror y Harry suspiró mientras veía la escena desenvolverse tranquilo un puesto detrás de Levi.

—Si Rod Reiss regresa a ser humano y lo logramos capturar para que rompa con la voluntad del rey, esa sería una manera de salvar la humanidad… Pero, ¿nos estás diciendo que estás preparado para eso?

Harry tenía la misma duda. La vida de Eren, hasta ahora, no ha sido más que una suma de hechos fluctuantes, de pensar que era único hasta saber que su poder era heredable; de pasar a ser _necesario_ a _dispensable_.

Él se había hecho esa misma pregunta hacía muchos años en Hogwarts, cuando se le pidió morir por la comunidad mágica.

—Sí. —Lo dijo con tal firmeza que hizo a Harry sonreír. En sus ojos no había duda, solo desazón.

De reojo, Harry pudo apreciar los rostros entre sorprendidos y apenados de los presentes.

—Tenemos otra opción...

Escucharon a Historia hablar, no obstante, Harry estaba más al pendiente de que a cada palabra, los ojos de Eren comenzaron a nublarse, volvió a agarrarse la cabeza y susurró algo que él no pudo escuchar.

* * *

 

Nadie durmió nada esa noche, todos preparándose para el inminente ataque del titán colosal. Pasaron de reunión en reunión y Levi estaba completamente investido en solucionar este problema. La humanidad dependía de ello.

Pasaron toda la noche organizando a la milicia de Garrison en el distrito de Orvud, planificaron cómo utilizar los cañones, cómo utilizar la pólvora, los barriles y las maniobras a utilizar. Levi podía decir que con suerte durmió una hora, fue lo más que pudo descansar, pero ahora era el momento de tomar acción.

Desde las alturas de la muralla, él pudo observar cómo poco a poco el titán comenzaba a acercarse, el vapor se alzaba alto por los cielos y veía como el escuadrón de seguimiento trataba de alejar al titán del distrito, pero no había caso.

Harry estaba allá abajo, él se había ofrecido para seguir al titán por unas horas antes de subir y ayudarlos en la misión. A lo lejos, Levi también pudo observar cómo el escuadrón de Harry se preparaba para la misión, todos estaban a salvo y —por lo que había escuchado decirle Erwin a Hange—, ninguno de ellos fue capturado cuando trataron de disolver a la legión.

El capitán admitía una cosa, eso sí, las agallas que tenía Historia eran sorprendentes si consideraba que no solo Erwin le había dicho que parara de interrumpir en la misión, sino que él también.

—Ya es visible el vapor desde Orvud —anunció un soldado quien venía recién llegando.

—Ok. ¡Es hora de comenzar! ¡Atención cañoñes! —dijo el capitán a cargo de Garrison—, ¡fuego!

Desde las alturas, Levi observó con paciencia cómo el equipo de suelo se alejaba del titán y comenzaba su apresurado regreso a la muralla. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente el ascenso de Harry quien se había alejado de la muralla donde todos estaban dispersos, era evidente que el muy idiota se preocupaba mucho por su caballo porque no le importaba correr por la muralla para llegar a donde ellos estaban, no sin antes pasar por su escuadrón y darles órdenes. Ahora, todos estaban juntos mirando cómo los cañoñes no hacían nada en lo absoluto para asesinar o relantecer al titán.

—¡Fuego! —fue el grito lleno de pánico de otro capitán de Garrison. El sonido de los cañonazos era fuerte, la muralla cimbraba un poco por los disparos, desde el suelo, la brigada de ataque uno seguía intacta disparando, pero tampoco surtía efecto, el titán se hacía paso entre los escasos árboles y soldados como si nada, arrastrando su colosal cuerpo como si pesara como una pluma.

—Traigan los barriles con agua —escuchó ordenar a Harry.

—Sí capitán.

—¡ERWIN! —llegó gritando de la nada Hange, y pronto todo era movimiento y preparaciones del plan B.

Los escuadrones se separaron para cumplir con su labor, Mikasa cargando la red con pólvora, Armin armando la red y viendo la logística del plan, Jean corriendo de un lado a otro buscando más cuerda, cada uno tenía un rol que cumplir y Levi se quedó allí de pie, calibrando el plan.

—Mierda, esto no está bien, el viento cambió de dirección —dijo al sentir el vapor llegar directamente.

—Aquí están los barriles.

Pronto, el titán llegó a la muralla y comenzó a escalarla como si nada, el caos no se hizo esperar en el distrito de Orvud, los soldados de Garrison corrían abandonando el puesto y Levi, junto con su escuadrón, el de Harry y el de Hange, comenzaron a mojarse con baldes de agua fría sin miramientos.

Levi hizo lo mismo, todos húmedos para poder soportar las altas temperaturas.

—Eren, en posición. —Ordenó Levi mientras le pasaba el balde a Sasha.

—Sí, capitán.

—Vete a la ciudad, Garrison —le habló al capitán de Garrison a cargo de los cañones—, tomaremos las riendas de ahora en adelante.

El hombre estaba aterrado y Levi no quería su estúpida intervención.

No fue más de un minuto. Armin en un extremo, Sasha en el otro, el equipo de Harry ya estaba completamente equipado, el de Hange igual.

—¡Listos para la orden, comandante! —gritó Armin desde un extremo.

El titán colosal seguía de pie, con la parte frontal visible, su rostro roto producto de arrastrarse por kilómetros sin levantarse, brazos delgados producto del constante vapor, pero igual de devastador que el titán colosal.

Erwin estaba unos pasos más alejado con la bengala, su rostro carecía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento cuando disparó la bengala y todos se movieron al unísono ante su grito:

—¡Ahora, comiencen el ataque!

La forma titán de Eren ya estaba preparada y corrió cuando el titán perdió el balance, la explosión no se hizo de esperar y el grito de Erwin animando a terminar la misión no se hizo de esperar.

Todos volaron por los aires persiguiendo restos de carne de titán, buscando aquello que lo hacía débil, buscando ponerle fin a este estúpido ataque.

La ironía llegó cuando fue Historia quien destruyó a su propio padre lo que la catapultó como la siguiente reina indiscutible de Paradis, de la tierra maldita que estaba siendo consumida por titanes.

—Tenemos suerte que se haya solucionado pronto —admitió Erwin aliviado.

—Tus apuestas nos llevarán a la ruina un día, cejón —se quejó Levi en un suspiro.

—Espero que haya un día en que no tengamos que depender de ellas.

—Uh… Bonitas palabras, muy bonitas —agregaba con sarcasmo.

Lo único positivo que quedaba de todo esto es que ahora la honra de la legión estaba por lo alto y eso significaba que por fin ellos eran prioridad. Dejaron la limpieza del caos hecho por el titán de Rod en manos de Garrison y ellos emprendieron una búsqueda necesaria por ahora.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Kenny, no hay que fiarce de él —dijo enfáticamente Levi al resto de la legión. Erwin lo miraba serio y asintió ante sus palabras.

—Es imposible que haya escapado tras la caída de la cueva y el titán —dijo Hange un poco insegura de su insistencia.

—Si hay una persona que puede hacerlo, ese es él. Lo buscaré yo mismo si tengo que hacerlo —masculló irritado.

—No es necesario llegar a tales medidas —admitió Erwin con un profundo suspiro—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con que tienes que ir tú, si él es tan peligroso como admites que es, lo mejor es que estés tú vigilando que… _nada se salga de control_ —la mirada que el hombre le dio fue suficiente como para saber que Kenny no saldría con vida de esta situación, no a menos que cooperara con la legión.

—¿Y qué propones? No podemos poner a la mitad de la legión para buscar a un hombre que puede estar muerto.

—Creo que mi escuadrón será suficiente —interrumpía Harry a un costado de Armin. El rubio lo miró sorprendido de su presencia, pero nadie dijo mucho.

—Está bien. Mientras tanto, Hange y yo veremos la situación actual. Levi, estás a cargo de la misión.

Levi se quedó mirando a Harry y este asintió caminando a la salida de la oficina.

—Tienes suerte de que el titán Rod fuera destruido a primera hora de la mañana.

—Jo... Con que a eso le llamas suerte...

—Anda, vamos a buscar a mi escuadrón, haremos un plan en el camino.

Levi observó a Harry, sin un rasguño, su camisa húmeda, ojos increíblemente verdes y agotados con ojeras bajo sus ojos, piel pálida y él no mentía cuando pensó que el otro hombre había perdido peso en tal solo una semana. Harry se veía terrible y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez él también se veía demacrado por cómo el otro hombre lo miraba.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al establo, Levi no creía en lo absoluto que justo cuando necesitaban salir en una misión extraordinaria, el escuadrón de Harry estuviera esperando en el establo ya listos y con armas de sobra.

—¿Misión? —preguntó el subcapitán, el mismo idiota que estaba en el dormitorio de Harry a medianoche y quien lo había visto ducharse, _desnudo_.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Monten, hablaremos por el camino.

Los primeros minutos de trayecto fueron tensos, pero Levi no se dejó carcomer por esos pensamientos de aquella noche, no cuando tenía que encontrar a Kenny y exigir respuestas.

Fue cuando llegaron a la ya destruida cueva que Levi por fin se pudo poner de acuerdo.

—Si lo ven moverse libremente: disparen, no duden, háganlo. Prefiéranlo muerto que vivo. Si está muy herido, llámenme de inmediato, tenemos que interrogarlo. Sepárense y partamos de donde estaba originalmente la parroquia. ¿Dudas?

Todos negaron y se armaron.

—Mantengan la visual de otro compañero siempre, así sabremos si algo pasa —recordó Levi mientras revisaba su escopeta.

Después de unos minutos de revisar municiones y el mapa de la zona, todos comenzaron a caminar separándose poco a poco, fue un proceso lento, pasando casas, integrándose poco a poco al bosque, cada vez más agotados por el sol que se alzaba tortuoso en Paradis.

A lo lejos, Levi podía apreciar la esbelta figura de Harry, de vez en cuando se detendría en medio de la búsqueda y tomaría otra dirección forzándolos a ir a ese lado, hombre obstinado, pero Levi no decía nada, no cuando pensaba en los últimos hechos que había vivido junto al hombre, no cuando la _magia_ era real.

Real tanto como él, como los titanes, como Harry.

Él le había dicho que la magia podía hacer de todo, cosas increíbles y terribles a la vez, y no pudo evitar pensar por algún momento —incluso ahora— si Harry no lo había manipulado, él no se sentía distinto…

¿O sí?

—¡Capitán! —gritó uno de los soldados de Harry— ¡Veo a alguien a lo lejos!

Levi pausó su caminar por unos segundos y se dirigió directamente al soldado, de reojo pudo ver que Harry hizo lo mismo, mas no se molestó en regañar al otro hombre.

Casi en sincronía, ambos llegaron a unos escasos metros de donde el soldado seguía apuntando.

—Kenny.

Allí, en el árbol, Kenny yacía con parte de su cuerpo quemado, largo y destrozado en el suelo. Sujetaba el costado donde lo había acuchillado, su respiración se escuchaba forzosa y ligera.

—Oh, eres tú —respondió rasposo y en voz baja. Levi dejó de apuntarlo con su arma, mirando lo que quedaba del hombre que lo había criado.

—Todos los hombres que lucharon contigo murieron aplastados —informó carente de emoción—. ¿Eres tú el único que queda?

Para su sorpresa, algo parecido al arrepentimiento cruzó por el rostro de Kenny y no supo qué tipo de rostro puso, pero los sentimientos encontrados crecían cada vez más, aquel pasado que había tratado de sepultar desde hacía años, revivido por el hombre frente a él y el de sus espaldas.

—Parece ser así... —respondió en un susurro, uno que le costó soltar de sus labios.

—Capitán, él está... —habló el soldado de Harry.

—Infórmale al resto, estaremos bien los dos —dijo quitándole la vista Kenny y mirando cómo Harry acomodó su arma en su espalda, observándolo a él y solo a él.

« _¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_ », parecían preguntar esas esmeraldas. Levi se preguntó para sí si Harry podía salvar a Kenny, si él quería salvarlo, recordó el informe de Petra y cómo —pese a lo grave que estaba— ella viviría aunque nunca más podría ser un soldado activo.

Levi cortó la jugada de miradas que tenían y se fijó en el soldado alejarse cada vez más y más, hasta que solo podía distinguir claramente su capa.

Se dio vuelta, solo un poco, para mirar de reojo a Kenny.

—Quemaduras graves, toda esa pérdida de sangre... Te estás muriendo —informó como si nada.

—… ¿Oh? Me pregunto...

Inesperadamente, Kenny sacó dentro de su pantalón una jeringa y una botella que reconocería en cualquier momento. Levi se tensó de inmediato, sorprendido de ver que una de esas cosas haya sobrevivido todo el ajetreo de la lucha, mas Harry a su lado no se movió ni un centímetro.

—La saqué de la bolsa de Rod —admitía sin pena el hombre—… creo que —carraspeaba Kenny con todo lo que quedaba de aliento, el cual no era mucho— si uso uno de estos… me convertiré en titán —se forzaba a decir con voz temblorosa—. Seré un titán estú-pido… pero me dejaría con vida un tiempo más.

Levi apretó el rifle en sus manos y miró la botella con atención, todo allí estaba intacto, incluso la jeringa, los dedos largos de Kenny la tenían protegida y él solo pudo quedarse allí sin saber qué hacer por el momento hasta que todo se aclaró en su mente. Kenny había estado aquí hacía tiempo, él ya había tenido la posibilidad de convertirse en uno de esos asquerosos mounstruos, sin embargo, aquí estaba: agotando sus pulmones hechos mierda en su último aliento.

—Tuviste el tiempo y energía para hacerlo antes, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —indagó lo que realmente quería saber.

—Uh… Lo mismo me pregunto yo… Si no lo hago bien, probablemente me convertiré en un titán estúpido como él.

—No hay ninguna manera en que te sentaras a esperar tu muerte —respondió irritado ya—, ¿tienes una mejor excusa?

—Sí, no quiero morir y quiero poder, pero… Oh...

—¿Qué?

—Todas las personas que he visto son iguales, ya sea el alcohol, mujeres o incluso Dios —hablaba el hombre sin parar, su voz cada vez más ronca y difícil de entender—… Familia, el rey, los sueños, los niños, el poder, ellos no podían seguir a menos que algo los incentivara, eran esclavos de algo, incluso él.

Kenny comenzó a toser de manera incontrolable y Levi lo vio, la sangre correr por la comisura de su boca, caer al piso en grandes cantidades, era como si esto no le estuviera pasando a él y, a la vez, fuera su peor pesadilla, parte de su pasado estaba allí, parte de lo que lo había convertido en el hombre que era ahora, en el _mounstruo_ que era ahora.

—¡¿Qu-qué eres?! ¿Un héroe? —increpó el hombre.

Recordó el cuarto de su madre, las visitas escasas de este hombre, su salvación. Él era el único vínculo que tenía con su madre, el único con las respuestas de su pasado y se estaba escapando de sus manos. Quería saber la verdad, Levi se merecía la verdad.

—Kenny, ¡dime todo lo que sabes! —exigió fuera de sí, sus manos encontraron los hombros del contrario y pudo sentir la olvidada presencia de Harry acercarse a él—. ¿Por qué el primer rey no quiere que la humanidad sobreviva?

—¿Cómo si yo lo supiera?, pero esa era la razón por la cual nosotros, los Ackerman, nos oponíamos a él…

La tos incontrolable de Kenny interrumpió su charla y pronto, Harry lo empujó un poco más atrás y susurró algo al hombre, pero Levi estaba perdido, perdido en las últimas palabras que le había dicho, perdido en lo que implicaban de él.

—Mi apellido también parece ser Ackerman. Tú… ¿Qué eras de mi madre?

¿De cuándo su voz sonaba tan suave? Se sentía drenado por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿sería posible? Que Kenny fuera su pa...

—Ja ja, ¡eres un idiota! Yo era so-solo… su hermano…

—Ese día, ¿por qué me dejaste? —susurró recordando claramente la espalda de Kenny y la sensación de desazón que volvía a nacer, él era la única figura cuasipaternal que tenía, lo había visto dejarlo atrás sin miramientos y ahora lo veía morirse poco a poco.

Harry había salvado a Petra, él se lo había dicho, ¿podría salvar a Kenny? ¿Estaba dispuesto a pedírselo?

—' _poque_ no puedo ser… el padre de un niño.

Kenny lo empujó repentinamente, pero eso no era todo, le había dado la caja con el suero, se la había dado a él sabiendo que estaba con la legión, sabiendo que podía ser su salvación.

—Kenny...

Y luego él ya no respiraba más.

—Aún tengo tiempo, si eso es lo que realmente quieres —susurró Harry a sus espaldas, su varita en mano, sus ojos comprensivos y atentos, su postura decidida.

Él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por él, porque ahora sabía que tenía —tuvo— un tío, que tenía apellido y familia en algún lugar, porque lo había dicho, Kenny lo había dicho, _nosotros los Ackerman_ , más de uno, más de dos, recordó a Mikasa, ella también era una Ackerman, recordó que su padre también lo era y que estaba huyendo de nadie sabía qué.

—No —susurró increíblemente agotado—. No...

Harry lo guió de pie nuevamente y con un floreo de su varita limpió la sangre de su rostro, Levi se sintió nuevamente fresco. El hombre frente a él le sonrió apenado, ¿de qué? Él no lo sabía, solo le abrió los brazos y Levi se dejó caer, porque todo esto era mucho, porque todo esto era nada y el cuerpo cálido de Harry estaba allí: siempre comprensivo y aceptádolo por completo, porque él acaba de matar a su tío, porque se había quedado nuevamente solo.

—Shhh... —lo apaciguaba Harry—, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Levi no sabía de qué mierda estaba hablando Harry, pero se dejó enterrar aún más en el otro, en las suaves caricias en la espalda, en el aroma a frescura que tenía el otro hombre.

—Déjate ir… No hay nadie aquí. —Le susurraba suavemente.

La siguiente semana fue increíblemente pesada y agotadora para todos. Desde la limpieza de la milicia hasta la apresurada ceremonia de coronación de Historia. Tenían que moverse rápido y Levi lo sabía, estaban contra el tiempo y necesitaban saber qué demonios guardaba el padre de Eren en ese maldito sótano para poder saber ante qué luchaban.

Esa semana lo había dejado increíblemente agotado emocionalmente. Desde que se enteró que tenía un tío, que era un _Ackerman_ , las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles de procesar. Harry lo había cuidado esa noche porque él siquiera había podido pensar con coherencia, había muchas cosas en su cabeza, muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos, pero lo concreto era que él no estaba para hablar con nadie durante esas escasas horas.

Y ahora, ahora Levi se encontraba frente a la reina Historia, la mocosa que solía sonreír y decir cosas para aligerar el ambiente, pero que resultó ser de carácter fuerte y bastante plebeya en algunas ocasiones.

Se las habían pasado de reunión en reunión tras la coronación de Historia. Los cuatro comandantes de cada rama de la milicia (la legión, Garrison, PM y la tropa de reclutas) más Zackley y sus segundos al mando.

No había tenido el descanso ni tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar a Harry más que para llegar en la noche al dormitorio y verlo de vez en cuando durmiendo en su cama ya agotado por el día y luego, cuando él se despertaba, el otro ya no estaba, haciendo quizás qué cosa con quizás qué persona.

Levi no había omitido las miradas dudosas de Hange ni cómo Erwin trataba de dejar a Harry fuera de la mayoría de los planes y él no los podía culpar, si él no supiera lo que sabía, estaba más que seguro que tampoco confiaría en la actitud del otro hombre, Harry sabía mucho a veces, sabía cosas que no debería saber y tenía una confianza innata que lo hacía dudar de vez en cuando.

Incluso así, la espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Él sabía que no tenían tiempo para sentarse y _hablar_ , realmente hablar de lo que querían de ambos, pero el solo hecho de tener que hacerlo lo hacía procrastinar otro día más, él no era de esas personas que tomaran bien sentirse desvalidos y Harry lo hacía sentirse de esa manera.

El mes pasó de la misma manera. Despertándose temprano por la mañana encontrando una cama vacía, ir a reuniones, supervisar los experimentos de Hange por unas horas y luego seguir planeando los siguientes pasos de la milicia.

Las reuniones secretas con Zackley y Pyxis también se realizaban tarde por la noche y ahora, el peso de la caja que Kenny le había dado estaba dándole más dolores de cabeza. Tomar una decisión de tamaña magnitud era algo que Levi sabía podía hacer, pero no era algo sencillo.

• ✧ •

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Violeta mirando el papel de traspaso de propiedad.

—Es lo más adecuado —contestó Harry seguro de sí mismo—. Si cualquier cosa me pasa, sabré que este refugio estará a salvo en tus manos. Ya hablé con Gilbert, él se hará cargo de hacer el aporte anual y bueno, no es como si los fuera a dejar solos, ¿sabes? Seguiré viniendo de vez en cuando y tú sabes dónde encontrarme —hablaba mientras firmaba sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Violeta lo miró por unos segundos y asintió.

—Eso espero. —Fue todo lo que le dijo y firmó la cesión de derechos del refugio que Harry había creado.

Por unos segundos, Harry se sintió triste, Algiz era su creación, su miniHogwarts, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Si él quedaba como fundador y cabecilla de la organización, ante cualquier duda de su persona, el instituto sería el primero en sufrir las consecuencias y Harry no podía dejar a los niños desvalidos. No. Lo mejor sería tomar un paso atrás y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

El refugio ahora tenía patrocinadores por doquier y desde que Historia aceptó la corona, ella dio más libertades y dinero a orfanatos y colegios con el fin de ayudar a niños que tenían una vida precaria. Algiz fue uno de los establecimientos que aceptaron la ayuda con los brazos abiertos tras realizarse una inspección al lugar.

—Han sido unas semanas movidas desde la coronación de la reina Historia. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó como si nada la mujer y Harry asintió sin querer dar mucha información.

—Todo bien —repitió sin problemas. El notario y los respectivos abogados siguieron haciendo el papeleo en silencio y pronto las cuatro copias fueron distribuidas a las personas pertinentes: una a Harry, otra a Violeta, una se quedó con el notario para respaldo y la última se fue al gobierno para legalizar el traspaso de la propiedad y el refugio a Violeta.

—Eso sería todos, caballeros, señora —dijo el representante del gobierno estrechando manos, sonriendo de manera políticamente correcta y luego marcharse de lugar sin decirles otra cosa.

Una vez finalizado el proceso, Violeta y Harry se encontraron en la calle de Hermina y se quedaron de pie allí en silencio, cada uno con una carpeta en sus manos y sin saber qué decir.

—¿Tienes que ir al refugio?

—Sí. Hoy iban a renovar una de las alas, con todo esto de tener permiso libre para la construcción de protecciones, he pedido renovación en el refugio y...

—No tienes por qué darme tantas explicaciones —la cortó y le sonrió, esta vez de manera más honesta—. Sé que es difícil, no digo que no lo sea… ¿Nos vemos en otra ocasión? —la mujer asintió y Harry suspiró entre incómodo y alagado.

Era obvio que Violeta sentía contradicciones al «quitarle» la propiedad del refugio que él mismo había construido.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —le susurró mirándola fijamente, tratando de hacerla comprender que esto era algo que él había hecho por libre albedrío, porque él sabía era lo mejor para todos—, si alguien debe sentirse mal soy yo. Te tiré a los leones, ahora no podrás escapar de esta responsabilidad nunca.

—¿Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás? —dijo aprentando la carpeta en sus manos y mirándolo retadoramente.

—Nunca.

Harry nunca se arrepentiría de darle el mando del refugio a Violeta, no cuando sabía que la mujer trataba a todos los niños como si fueran de ella.

Se despidieron sin decirse mucho más y Harry volvió a su departamento en Hermina para descansar un poco. Con todo este ajetreo de la corona, tenía mucho tiempo libre si consideraba que gran parte de su trabajo lo hacía Ferdinand porque el hombre necesitaba algo que hacer más que él.

Fer era del tipo de hombres que necesitaba estar en constante movimiento. Estar oculto con sus compañeros producto de sus órdenes no le había sentado nada de bien, pero poco había dicho cuando ambos estaban en la muralla tratando de asesinar al titán que era Rod Reiss. Pronto, Harry tendría que hablar con su escuadrón, pero por ahora necesitaba un poco de tiempo para él mismo y pensar en lo que haría, las cosas con Levi no andaban nada de bien, pero el constante tira y afloja que ambos llevaban comenzaba a pasar la cuenta, tenían mucho de qué hablar y pocas ganas de hacerlo.

Su departamento en Hermina estaba tal y cual lo había dejado hace meses, con un floreo de su varita, desapareció todo el polvo del piso y camino casi arrastrando los pies al despacho donde solo él podía entrar, las runas grabadas en el marco de la puerta y un ligero hechizo para pasar por alto la presencia de esta se hacían cargo de que ningún muggle entrara a su lugar secreto.

Allí, un despacho que sin duda llamaría la atención estaba presente. Una biblioteca de muralla a muralla, de piso a techo se encontraba completamente llena, una mucho más grande de lo que realmente era el departamento.

Harry allí tenía solo los tomos repetidos de los libros que Hermione le había hecho acarrear durante la guerra, entre las bibliotecas de los Potter y Black, había más libros de los que podía contar, pero estos eran los que se podía permitir perder si algo llegara a pasar, el resto seguía en su bolso de piel de moke.

En un rincón, estaba su escritorio, el mismo que en algún momento estuvo en la biblioteca de los Black, madera oscura y con diversos cajones que morderían la mano de aquel que los abriera sin permiso.

Ventanales que daban a la calle en donde Harry miraría a la gente pasar y lámparas que flotarían de un lugar a otro, siguiendo a Harry cuando este lo necesitara para poder leer tranquilamente. Harry dejó el documento en la cima de su pequeña pila y este voló de inmediato a archivarse cuando el mago lo marcó bajo la categoría adecuada: Algiz.

En un rincón, algo alejado del ventanal, estaba el sofá donde Harry se dejó caer sin cuerpo y se puso a pensar.

Su mente iba a mil por hora e incluso cuando no quería pensar se encontraba haciéndolo. Ahora que la legión tenía planes para reconquistar terrenos lejos de la muralla, Harry se puso a pensar en lo que se encontrarían después de ellas: más personas, otras civilizaciones, otros países, problemas políticos, la respuesta al por qué estaban viviendo detrás de estas murallas. ¿Cuánta tecnología se encontraba al otro lado del charco?

Él le había dicho a Levi que había cámaras fotográficas, pero realmente no lo sabía, solo esperaba que fuese así. Quizás debería haber desaparecido algunos meses y viajado a otros países, pero Merlín sabe qué problemas hubiera encontrado solo de haber sido así.

Y eso era otra cosa que lo mantenía preocupado. Paradis era una comunidad cerrada, tú no tenías que tener más que un certificado de nacimiento para viajar por el país o un permiso para entrar de un distrito a otro, claro, a menos que nacieras en la Ciudad subterránea, allí necesitabas otro tipo de permiso, pero no era como en otros países. Aquí no había un _departamento de relaciones internacionales_ , no había un _departamento de salud_ ni nada por el estilo. Eran un país completamente militarizado y eso facilitaba y empeoraba las cosas si consideraban que Harry podía ir a cualquier parte sin que nadie frunciera el ceño.

No. No pensaría en eso mucho tiempo más, cruzaría ese puente cuando este llegara, por ahora solo tenía que pensar en lo que tenía que hacer con los sueros. Decidido, se alzó de nuevo del sofá y caminó a la pequeña zona de textos médicos que tenía y comenzó a buscar información que lo podía ayudar a averiguar los componentes del suero y cómo funcionaba. Quizás debería buscar algunos conejillos de india en la Ciudad subterránea para llevar a cabo experimentos y...

Parte de la familia de Levi se encontraba en la ciudad subterránea. Harry frunció el ceño. Parte de los Ackerman estaban ocultos en allí por culpa del rey Fritz.

No. Harry tenía que concentrarse. Ya más tarde, cuando haya hablado con el hombre, Harry pensaría si debería buscar o no al clan oculto debajo de la ciudad, por ahora tenía cosas más apremiantes y… Bueno, quizás podía adelantar parte del proyecto y buscar cuántos Ackerman habían allí.

Lo haría en la noche. Sí, eso era lo que haría: primero recopilaría información y cuando fuera noche iría a la ciudad de incógnito. Nadie decía que no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior :D. Las cosas están algo locas ahora,  Levi por fin comprendió la dimensión del secreto de Harry y Harry por fin siente la presión de hacer algo más porque puede y ve a la gente qur ama sufrir en este mundo.
> 
> ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Qué es lo que hará Levi? ¿Por qué quedan solo 3 capítulos?
> 
> ¡Este fanfic cumple ya un año! No lo puefo creer. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguen leyendo al pasar estos meses. Love you guys.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> -Derwyd


	35. Shiganshina

 

> «No puedes evitar que el pájaro de la tristeza vuele sobre tu cabeza, pero sí puedes evitar que anide en tu cabellera».  
>  —Proverbio chino.

Levi miró la cama con el ceño fruncido y se dejó caer en la silla de la pequeña cocina frustrado. Esta era la tercera vez en la semana que la cama estaba vacía y no veía a Harry más que para dar órdenes a todos los capitanes sobre los planes de la nueva misión. Dentro de dos días y tras semanas de organizar el nuevo gobierno, por fin saldrían a realizar la nueva y suicida misión.

Era como estar con un maniquí. Harry estaría allí, respondería sus dudas, pero no diría nada más. Él obedecería sus órdenes, las órdenes de Erwin y Hange, pero no aportaría en mucho. Hace algunas noches la rutina agotadora y densa que llevaban cambió: Harry no apareció a dormir.

Las ojeras debajo de los ojos del otro hombre parecían crecer y no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se debían, pero preguntarle significaba abrir la caja de pandora y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello, aunque por cómo estaban las cosas entre ambos, Levi sabía que no tendría muchas más opciones.

No le gustaba este tipo de situación.

Desde que Harry le dijo la verdad, desde que él aceptó eso como verdad, desde que el otro le dijo odioso sus sentimientos, él no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él estaba aterrada del compromiso, de lo que llegaría a ser, la otra estaba aterrada de lo que llegaría a pasar si perdía a Harry.

Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de que el otro era un _ser de otro mundo_ , de que el otro era otro _ser,_ si no de lo que podía pasarle si la verdad se dabía, de lo que él debería hacer para protegerlo, de las acciones a seguir si Harry tenía que huir.

De lo que él haría si eso pasaba. Eso le aterraba. Sus ojeras no estaban mucho mejor, se quedaba hasta el último minuto esperando a Harry y se dormiría más por cansancio que por querer hacerlo. Cuando despertaba, siempre se encontraba recostado en la cama sin señales del otro hombre y eso lo enojaba, porque significaba que el muy bastardo paraba en la habitación, se tomaba el maldito tiempo de cuidarlo e irse.

Lo abandonaba.

Fue el sonido de la puerta que rompió su tren de pensamientos y pronto vio al producto de sus dolores de cabeza.

—Oh. No sabía que estarías despierto a esta hora. —Siempre le quitaba la vista ahora, ahora siempre era más sumiso, ahora siempre trataría de darle en el gusto.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a este Harry más manso, con menos carácter, más lejano. Hacía meses que no podía ver los ojos vibrantes de Harry, de ese hermoso color esmeralda que hacían su vientre temblar; hacía meses que no podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, lo rasposa de sus manos y lo cándido de su cuerpo; ahora todo era trabajo, más trabajo y miradas evasivas.

—Acabo de llegar —era mentira, había estado despierto por horas sin él darse cuenta. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y Harry regresaba con la camisa arrugada y sin su equipo de maniobras, eso lo hizo tensarse.

El aspecto desaliñado de Harry lo hizo acordarse de las tardes que pasarían peleando y de cómo terminarían las cosas.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó rudamente.

Ante su pregunta, Harry pausó sus acciones. El hombre se había desvestido y claramente se dirigía a la ducha, lo miró de reojo y trató de seguir su rutina sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Averiguando algo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió de inmediato. Harry pausó su caminar nuevamente y lo miró por primera vez directamente a los ojos.

El hombre pareció vacilar por unos minutos y luego suspiró. Regresó en sus pasos y se dejó caer en la silla frente a él, Levi siguió cada paso sin darle espacio para huir.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a rescatar a Eren? —preguntó más por iniciar la conversación que por ir al grano.

Harry, en un movimiento que ahora se le hacía fluido a Levi, movió sus manos y agrandó ese bolso que siempre llevaba consigo y luego, con su _varita_ , llamó dos cajas.

Dos cajas que eran demasiado similares a la que tenía Levi guardada. Dos cajas que eran idénticas.

—Cuando hice la última revisión al lugar, me di cuenta de que había un bolso en el suelo, allí encontré estas dos cajas con los sueros para transformarse en titanes y las guardé. No sé por qué no te lo dije antes, pero bueno, he estado tratando de averiguar en qué consisten, entre otras cosas.

Levi lo podía ver, el futuro tan claro como nunca. Si la legión u otra persona hubiera encontrado los sueros, lo que Erwin hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué has averiguado? —preguntó más por concentrarse en algo que otra cosa.

Y de allí en más, Harry habló por lo que parecieron horas. Habló de ingredientes, de medidas, de la posibilidad de que hubiera ingredientes de su mundo aquí, de la posibilidad de que hubiera otro tipo de magia en este lugar, porque era imposible que hubiera una mutación genética en tantas personas.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry brillaron como nunca, era evidente que se había entretenido en su investigación y por unos segundos pudo observar el por qué Harry y Hange, en un comienzo, se llevaran tan bien.

Ambos eran curiosos y buscaban respuestas, aunque eso incomodara a otras personas. Y luego, lo que tomó por completo a su mente, fue el hecho de que Harry realmente le compartía todo. Lo bueno y lo malo, si Levi le preguntaba algo él se lo respondería, Harry no tenía nada que ocultarle pese a que había guardado silencio en un comienzo.

La sinceridad, honestidad y lealtad de este hombre le llegaban como oleadas de seguridad y vergüenza. Las manos de Harry se movían enfáticas, su voz tomaba un tono más ligero y entusiasmado y pese a que su piel estaba de un pálido enfermizo, sus ojos compensaban cuán enfermizo se veía con muestras de juventud y curiosidad, el cabello le caía desordenado en sus orejas, pronto necesitaría que se lo recortaran, la cicatriz en su frente pasaba casi desapercibida, muy por el contrario de hace años atrás cuando lo había conocido. Verló allí, tan confiado y entregado a él hizo que algo dentro de él se calibrara poco a poco.

Levi se quedó allí sentado escuchándolo hablar, luego lo vio partir cuando él se dio cuenta que Levi no tenía mucho más que decir. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y él no había dormido absolutamente nada y Harry se fue apenas salió de la ducha ya vestido y él lo vio marchar sin decirle nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

 

Harry no había hablado de verdad con Levi desde hacía tres días. El hombre, tras preguntarle dónde estaba, había dejado de buscarlo por todas partes y ahora estaba en un estado taciturno que él no reconocía, pese a que quería ir y sacudir al hombre por sus hombros y preguntarle qué demonios es lo que le pasaba, Harry se abstuvo mas por el tiempo que porque realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Mañana por la mañana se marcharían a Shiganshina y solo Merlín sabría qué era lo que encontrarían allí.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde si consideraba que hablar cuando al otro día salieran de misión era muy estúpido de su parte.

Toda la legión estaba con buenas vibras, la cena de esta noche fue medianamente patrocinada por Harry, la mayoría de los capitanes y líderes de equipo se acercaron a él manifestando su deseo de ayudar a incentivar a los nuevos reclutas, de pagar parte del buffet que Harry traería.

Fue así que él solo les dijo que pagaran lo que quisieran aportar y él les pediría ayuda para traer las cosas. Se sentía orgulloso de dirigirse a ellos como compañeros de equipo, soldados y amigos cuando daban este tipo de señales de cariño y entusiasmo.

En la mesa de capitanes, Harry estaba sentado con Gerda, Akira, Ferdinand y parte de su equipo. Desde la reestructuración, Harry pudo nuevamente formar su equipo como a él se le antojaba y ahora podía contar nuevamente con Gerda y Anyu en su equipo.

Jarek había pasado a estar a cargo de Donatien como compensación por quitarle a Anyu, pero el soldado solo se encogió de hombros y solo regañó a Jarek por ser tan desconfiado, de allí en más nadie habló del tema por el resto de la semana ni de cómo sus excompañeros de escuadrón le hicieron la ley del hielo al pobre hombre.

Sentado en el comedor de la legión, Harry dedicó parte de su tiempo en mirar a sus compañeros y dirigir una y que otra mirada a Eren. No había podido hablar mucho con el otro chico, no que Hange ni Erwin lo permitieran —cada vez que Harry o Eren se encontraban, uno de los dos los mandaría a hacer otra cosa—, por lo cual solo se tenía que contentar con verlo a lo lejos y tratar de no evidenciar su preocupación cada vez que lo hacía.

Harry no podía omitir esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, no desde que Eren comenzó a callarse cada vez más y cuando pausaría su hablar para mirar algo cada vez más lejos. Eso lo hacía recordar a su quinto año y a cómo Luna lo encontraría en el bosque prohibido caminando sin rumbo, cómo ella solo se quedaría allí hasta que Harry por fin habló sobre sus sentimientos encontrados, sobre lo poco adecuado que se sentía, sobre cómo a veces no se sentía como él mismo.

Para Harry, que siempre fue compresivo y observador, sufrir ataques de ira era impropio de él, no tener paciencia era impropio de él (por lo menos desde que comprendió que la ira dentro de sí era Voldemort en su descontrol). Sí, le gustaba que las cosas pasaran rápidamente, que todos actuaran con prontitud y agilidad, pero tampoco era de ese tipo de personas que empujaban a otras para estar listas.

Fue cuando Eren y Jean comenzaron a pelear, nuevamente, que las cosas comenzaron a aligerarse.

Entrada la noche, Harry fue en búsqueda de Levi para verlo semiescondido escuchando la conversación de Mikasa, Armin y Eren. El mayor solo le dirigió una mirada y siguió allí, sin decir nada más y Harry lo acompañó en silencio. A veces, uno tenía que escuchar sueños pueriles para recordar lo que signficaba tener esperanzas en algo.

Llegar a Shiganshina fue un trayecto sin contratiempos, sin bajas y sin pausa. Todos entusiasmados tras la masiva despedida de la gente en Trost, todos deseosos de asegurar la segunda victoria de la humanidad por sobre esta amenaza superior a ellos.

A penas salieron de Trost, todos se cubrieron el rostro con las capuchas y no pararon más que para las pausas obligatorias de los caballos y pronto, la entrada al distrito de Shiganshina se alzaba imponente y rota. Fueron pocos titanes los que fueron encontrados en el camino y ninguno generó mayores problemas.

—En quince minutos debemos ver la salida de Shiganshina —se corrió la voz por los soldados—. Estén atentos y cumplan con su parte.

Todos tenían que usar maniobras no llamativas, todos tenían que simular ser Eren para poder sellar la muralla.

Como una sola unidad, cada soldado cumplió con su cometido, corriendo de un lado a otro, volando por los aires y asegurando la zona para que Eren cumpliera su cometido. Harry miraba por el catalejo a lo lejos de la muralla de Shiganshina, tratando de divisar titanes, personas o algo raro en la escena peculiarmente pacífica.

Todo en Harry gritaba _peligro_ y _ataca, ataca_.

La luz de la transformación de Eren llamó su atención, lo vio bajar directamente al agujero y sellarlo con su poder titán. Cuando Mikasa subió con Eren entre sus brazos, Hange comenzó a preguntar por antecedentes.

—¿Algún enemigo?

—¡Ninguno visible!

Levi se encontraba a su lado y Harry estaba un poco más alejado, más cercano a Erwin quien fruncía el ceño y miraba la ciudad con una intensidad impresionante.

—¿Qué pasa con el agujero? —preguntó uno de los soldados. Desde abajo, fue Akira quien lanzó una bengala verde de la nada.

La muralla estaba completamente sellada.

—¡Funcionó a la perfección!

El rostro de alivio de Eren no se lo quitaba nadie y Harry suspiró tranquilo. Él sabía perfectamente que si Eren fallaba en esta misión, su vida corría peligro dentro de la milicia porque su utilidad versus el peligro que representaba estaban siempre en un estado de 50/50.

—¡Si todo está bien aquí, nos dirigiremos a la puerta interna para sellarla también!

—¡Mantengan sus rostros cubiertos! —escuchó gritar Harry a Smith.

El mago giró cuando Akira comenzó a subir por las murallas y comenzó el proceso de retirada lo más rápido que se podía.

—Ellos no están atacando —murmuró Harry para sí. Erwin, a su lado, pausó unos minutos su caminata y ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos la ciudad. Puede que no confiaran el uno en el otro completamente, pero _algo_ aquí olía raro.

—¡Tengo algo que informar! —la figura agotada de Armin apareció de la nada y ambos hombres miraron al menor—. Encontré un equipo completo de acampar abandonado en el suelo, parecían haber tomado algo parecido al té, pero había tres de ellas. Al parecer, hay más de dos personas en las murallas.

Harry miró a Armin y mordió el interior de su mejilla. Erwin comenzó a analizar la situación en voz alta y Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada al destruido distrito.

—Nuestros enemigos sabían que nos acercábamos por lo menos durante cinco minutos, lo que significa que tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse —hablaba el comandante esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de sus espaldas, al equipo de Harry.

—Así que tenemos que suponer que ellos tienen exploradores, ¡no! Que hay más enemigos escondidos.

—Pondremos como prioridad su búsqueda —habló el comandante mirando fijamente a Armin—. Arlert, tu cabeza nos ha salvado de situaciones peligrosas muchas veces, ahora necesitamos de tus habilidades más que nunca. Toma tantos hombres como necesites y busca por la zona interior del distrito a nuestros enemigos.

Cuando Smith dio la orden, los soldados de la legión más próximos, parte de su equipo y otro, se acercaron al hombre para escuchar sus órdenes. De reojo, Akira y Anyu lo miraron para asegurarse que estaba bien ser parte de esta misión y Harry asintió lo más lento que pudo.

A veces, hasta a él le sorprendía el grado de confianza y lealtad que tenían sus amigos hacia él.

Pronto, la mayoría de los soldados comenzó a buscar por lo alto y bajo de los alrededores a los enemigos, nada estaba a salvo, hasta que Armin dijo lo impensable: buscar dentro de las murallas. Astuto e inteligente hombre, Harry comenzó su búsqueda de manera sutil, bajó junto su escuadrón y comenzó a golpear la muralla como el resto de la legión.

—¡Aquí! —el resto pasó de un momento a otro, Harry giró su cabeza para ver caer al soldado que había dado el gritó y su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver la figura de Levi lanzarse sin miramientos al vacío para asesinar al enemigo.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó frustrado el mayor cuando tuvo que volver a subir y Harry volvió a respirar para agruparse en lo alto de la muralla.

—Tomen formación ofensiva —ordenó a su escuadrón mirando a cada uno de los presentes—. Chicos —llamó mirándolos a todos entre angustiado y decidido—, no sé si todos saldremos con vida de aquí, así que… Gracias —les dijo seriamente—, por estar conmigo, por aceptarme, por seguirme.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —lo increpó Gerda—. ¡No des discursos de muerte!

—Ella tiene razón, para de ser tan idiota. Y si pasa lo peor, bueno… Fue un gusto servir con ustedes.

Harry sonrió con el estómago hecho jirones y asintió.

—Ganemos —ordenó poniendo su puño al centro del grupo.

—¿Es esta otra cosa del exterior?

—Sí, se llama espíritu deportivo —gimió Harry frustrado.

—Esto no tiene nada de deportivo. —Masculló Anyu.

—¡Es la intención! ¿Puedes dejar de matar el momento y poner tu maldita mano al centro? —espetó furioso Harry.

—Nadie sabía lo que era antes de hoy —susurró Ferdinand al costado del mago.

—Ustedes apestan, ¿saben?

—Sí, sí, cómo quieras.

* * *

 

—¿Es eso otro tipo de habilidad titán? —masculló Levi mientras miraba a Reiner en el suelo—, estuve tan cerca, pero no pude matarlo —dijo y en ese preciso momento la luz del cuerpo de Reiner los obnibuló de la nada para dar paso a su figura titán.

—¡Revisen todo a nuestro alrededor! ¡Busquen enemigos y...!

En ese preciso instante, el sonido de múltiples explosiciones se escucharon y, a sus espaldas, se irguieron docenas de titanes junto al titán bestia.

—¡¡NOS ATACAN!! ¡CÚBRANSE! —gritó Erwin lo que provocó que todos se esparcieran por la muralla tratando de ocultarse de la lluvia de rocas que venía en su dirección.

Las piedras cayeron como lluvia, soldados despistados cayeron ante el peso y la desesperación, pero la mayoría de los escuadrones quedaron intactos. Los ojos de Levi se dirigieron de inmediato al escuadrón de Harry que estaba cómodamente encanchado en la parte baja de la muralla, en lo absoluto temerosos de los titanes y él sabía muy bien por qué.

—Erwin —llamó Levi al comandante más por hacer algo que otra cosa—, él vendrá hasta acá —dijo mirando al titán acorazado.

El sonido de los pasos del titán pronto reverberó en el lugar, el titán comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la muralla y la escaló sin ningún tipo de problema, el crujido de rocas ceder ante su peso no lo detuvo ni un poco.

—¡Tropas, eviten atacar al titán acorazado! —ordenó el comandante sin pausa—. ¡No se acerquen a él!

—¡Sí señor!

—Ese titán a cuatro pies es inteligente también —dijo de la nada el rubio comandante.

Levi observó todo tratando de planificar por adelantado, su escuadrón estaba cerca y ninguno estaba dañado o en peligro, lo mismo se podía decir de por lo menos cinco escuadrones más.

El rugido del titán bestia provocó que una estampida de titanes de tres metros corriera en su dirección.

—¡Comandante, el titán acorazado está muy cerca! —informó Armin apresuradamente—. Además, no sabemos dónde está Bertolt.

—Sí, lo sé. —Respondió Erwin y Levi lo observó, realmente obversó esos ojos azules mientras el comandante pensaba, la determinación e inteligencia de este hombre a veces apabullaba a Levi y lo hacía comprender la reticencia de Harry en dejar a la luz su secreto.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Erwin lo utilizaría por completo si eso llegara a suceder y la sola idea de que Harry estuviera la merced psicológica de alguien lo dejaba con un sabor amargo en su boca.

De la nada, el hombre alzó la vista y Levi consideró que ese era el momento adecuado para hablar.

—¿Así que ahora estás listo para hablar? —habló pausadamente y con sarcasmo goteando en cada palabra— ¿O debo hacerme el desayuno?

—¡Escuadrón Dirk y Marlene: vayan y únanrse al escuadrón Klaus en la entrada interna! ¡¡Protejan nuestros caballos con su vida!! —ordenó sin pausa, gritando lo más que podía sus órdenes así todos lo podían escuchar—. ¡Escuadrón Levi y Hange, derroten al titán acorazado!

Las órdenes seguían una tras de otra y pronto, todos estaban preparados para seguir con la suicida misión en la cual estaban siendo parte. Los gritos de los otros soldados no se hicieron de esperar y Levi los vio esparcirse para cumplir con su misión.

Justo cuando él estaba apunto de descender, Erwin lo llamó nuevamente:

—¡Levi, Armin, esperen!

Por incercia, ambos se detuvieron y giraron a ver qué era lo que quería decirles ahora el comandante.

—Sé que les di órdenes a tu escuadrón —comenzó diciendo el rubio, esta vez más bajo y serio—, pero tú te quedarás aquí, Levi.

—¿Quieres que proteja los caballos y no a Eren? —preguntó más para confirmar que por otra cosa.

—Sí, y también para que esperes tu oportunidad y mates a esa cosa —dijo señalando con la mirada al titán bestia. Eres el único a quien puedo pedirle que lo haga.

Las palabras de Erwin causaron una incomodidad y comprensión en Levi como ninguna otra la había hecho, la sinceridad con la cual el rubio lo dijo hizo a Levi pensar en Harry y en cómo, pese a todo, no quería compartir aquel secreto con el rubio, un secreto que podría ayudarlos a derrotar al titán bestia y ganar esta absurda guerra.

—… Entiendo. Lo haré como compensación por no asesinar al niño titán, asesinaré al titán bestia.

No esperó más órdenes, era claro que Erwin le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, por lo cual se dejó caer. Levi no se paró a hablar con Hange ni con Harry, el otro hombre estaba empecinado asesinando titanes en el flanco izquierdo y, pese al esfuerzo de su escuadrón, se les iba de las manos la cantidad con la cual ingresaban.

Solo tres titanes dejarían a un escuadrón entero tratando de controlarlo y el vapor que venía por el flanco izquierdo no cesaba, era hora de poner un poco de esta energía reprimida en uso, tanta tensión, ira y angustia se le irían asesinando a un par de bestias comehumanos.

Levi llegó volando al primer escuadrón que tenía problemas con los caballos y asesinó sin miramientos a dos titanes de tres metros sin siquiera respirar agitadamente.

Cuando se paró en el edificio, alzó su voz y dio órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Muévanse, soldados! ¡No quiero muertes aquí! ¡Se los prohíbo!

—¡Sí, señor!

Cuando los vio escurrirse por las calles, Levi dejó escapar un chistido entre dientes y frunció aún más el ceño.

—Maldita sea —se dijo a sí mismo— qué decepcionante. Los nuevos reclutas mueren tan rápido. Odio a los debiluchos.

Levi se perdió en el momento y el lugar, yendo de un titán a otro, protegiendo a soldados para que pudieran escapar, evitando el lugar de la batalla para que no lo vieran ni atacaran por ser el soldado más fuerte de la legión. No había tiempo para llorar a los caídos ni pensar en cosas personales, este era la última batalla de la legión y había que ganarla.

Los sonidos lejanos de la batalla de Reiner y Eren llegaban a sus oídos, el temblor en los edificios hacía evidente el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo el mocoso para terminar de una vez por todas la lucha y luego, un fuerte estruendo lo hizo pausar en un edificio, silencio y luego un estallido de felicidad.

—¿Eso es...? —no había otra forma de decirlo, era la nueva arma que había creado Hange para asesinar a titanes y al parecer había funcionado.

No fueron muchos minutos, pero luego el grito desesperado de alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, gritos a lo lejos, pero Levi no podía parar a prestarle atención a discusiones, no cuando tenía titanes que asesinar, claro, hasta que la luz tomó el cielo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a ver qué sucedía, pavor recorriendo en sus venas.

El ruido del otro lado de la muralla era terrible, pero Levi sabía que tenía una misión por cumplir, tenía que proteger los caballos y lo que sea que ocurriese al otro lado, en el amplio territorio de María, era responsabilidad de Hange.

Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, vio piedras volar cerca de él. Por reflejo, se cubrió el cuerpo y miró anonadado la destrucción, temblando de la sorpresa para luego cubrirse entre edificios.

—¡¡ATAQUE FRONTAL!! ¡CÚBRANSE! —escuchó gritar a Erwin desde lo alto.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó frustrado Levi—. ¡TODOS...!

No alcanzó a dar las órdenes cuando el siguiente bombardeo ocurrió. Esperó a que hubiera silencio cuando comenzó a buscar al grupo de soldados que estaba protegiendo los caballos.

—¡Todos ustedes tomen los caballos y retírense a la muralla! —ordenó.

—¡Sí señor!

—¡Apúrense y muévanse en encubierto!

El caos hizo que algunos soldados comenzaran a sollozar del estrés y Levi comenzó arrastrarlos conlos demás, tenían que cubrirse o morirían de todas formas y esa fue la situación en la cual lo encontró Erwin.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —preguntó sin pausa.

—No puede ser peor. La mayoría de las casas de adelante están destruidas, si sigue así, destruirá todo y no seremos capaces de escondernos.

—Erwin —llamó Levi entremedio del griterío de los soldados histéricos, de las piedras chocar con los edificios, del sonido del titán colosal caminar por el otro lado de la muralla y de toda esta loca situación—. ¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó tras saber que ellos podrían ser los únicos sobrevivientes.

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Era una locura, todo esto era una locura, desde que Erwin comenzó a mover su boca a hablar de compañeros muertos, su sueño, de la mierda de estadística que tenían y de que no podía dormir por la culpa, todo esto era una mierda porque él también no podía dormir, él no sabía si Harry estaba con vida, no había visto a su escuadrón hacia tiempo, Eren estaba colgando en lo alto de la pared sin hacer nada y los pasos del titán colosal se escuchaban a lo lejos acercándose inminentemente a su ubicación y todo para que el rubio estúpido comandante de la legión dijera en voz alta que hirían a una misión suicida, que él asesinaría al titán bestia, que esto era todo o nada.

Levi siquiera había podido hablar con Harry, siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de verse una vez más y ahora estaba parado enfrente de un titán de quince metros dejando atrás a sus compañeros que estaban siendo asesinados en masa para matar a la bestia peluda.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, escuchando como una catarsis los gritos de sus subordinados, los gritos aterrados que cubrían Shiganshina y con sus señales en el cuelo cubrían el vapor de los cadáveres de titanes que iba aniquilando uno por uno, sin pausa, sin tomar aliento y sin escupir una palabra de asco por la sangre que lo cubría cálida en su piel y se evaporaba como un recuerdo desagradable en su piel.

Por fin, cuando pudo engancharse la bestia, Levi dejó salir toda la ira y temor acumulados en su cuerpo y giró con la furia a carne viva, con el pavor de perder a los pocos seres queridos que le quedaban en su alma y con la venganza de todos aquellos que habían muerto para traerlo aquí.

Primero el asqueroso brazo, luego sus ojos, las piernas, todo rebanado como si se tratara de mantequilla, pero su odio iba más lejos que nunca.

—Parecía como si lo estuvieras pasando bien —le dijo a la bestia que yacía ante sus pies sin poder hacer nada, completamente derrotada y sin que nadie le ayudara—. Espero que no esté arruinando tu momento —con sus cuchillas rebanó y rebanó hasta que no pudo respirar, escuchando los alaridos de dolor de la bestia bajo él, cómo la carne se abría ante su ira.

Sí, le gustaba ese tipo de alaridos, él tenía que sufrir por lo que había hecho, por los cadáveres en el piso, por las vidas que quitó hace años. Tenía que morir. Fue cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo obligado del cuerpo de titán que el maldito escapó gritando de dolor sin brazos que Levi supo que lo había capturado.

No se detuvo en ningún momento para meterle su cuchilla en la boca, odio a carne viva y con ganas aún de quitarle la piel como si se tratara de una lonja de jamón.

—Tu cuerpo está dañado gravemente después de transformarte en un titán, así que no podrás hacerlo nuevamente. ¿No es cierto? —su voz le sonaba ajena y la sangre lo empapaba por completo, le hizo recordar a esas noches en la ciudad cuando tenía que bañarse tres veces antes de poder dormir porque había asesinado a un bastardo a sangre fría y, como en aquellos días, no estaba en lo más mínimo arrepentido de haber matado al hijo de puta.

Levi no se arrepentiría de matar a este idiota.

El calor del cuerpo del titán no daba tregua y poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse, pero Levi solo enterró más su cuchilla en el rostro del otro hombre, cortando sin piedad y esperando una respuesta que sabría no llegaría.

Estuvo apunto de asestar el golpe final cuando recordó el peso de la caja en su chaqueta y lo que significaba ganar a otro cambiador en su equipo.

No lo podía matar, no aún. ¿Habría otro sobreviviente? ¿Quién? No importa si está sin una parte de su cuerpo siempre y cuando esté con vida, ¿no es eso lo que había dicho Eren? Tendría que utilizar la inyección para transformarlo. Sus ojos se desviaron al campo donde vio a sus compañeros caídos, ninguno estaba cerca y... Se movió por inercia y, al hacerlo, el titán en cuatro patas agarró al idiota que tenía a su merced, salvándolo de un destino que hasta hace poco tenía asegurado.

—Ey —lo llamó sorprendido y molesto—, ¿dónde vas? Para, no he terminado contigo —fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta cuán cansado estaba, sus músculos no corrían como antes, pero Levi lo tenía en la mira, corrió hacía él como pudo, sabía que parecía un demente, pero él era un hombre con una misión.

—¡TODOS USTEDES, MÁNTENLO! —ordenó el hombre y los titantes corrieron en su dirección.

—Se lo juré —masculló Levi inquieto y enojado consigo mismo—, ¡juré que te mataría! —agregó ananado mientras veía a los titanes caer en su dirección, no le quedaba mucho gas.

El primer titán estiró su mano para atacarlo y Levi se la cortó por inercia, sus pensamientos estaban rotos y no sabía cómo proceder, el bastardo se les iba de las manos y había más de diez titanes atacándolo a la vez y...

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí parado?! ¿ES QUE QUIERES MORIR?

Harry, Harry con voz ronca, ojos rojos, sangre por todas partes y esa mirada esmeralda que caía del cielo. Harry estaba vivo.

—¡Pelea! —le ordenó el hombre sin parar de saltar y asesinar a los titanes, sin parar de cortar manos, rebanar cuellos y arriesgando su vida cuando él seguía allí de pie sin hacer nada—, ¡pelea, Levi! ¡VIVE!

Fue cuando le dijo esas palabras llenas de desesperación que Levi reaccionó y comenzó a atacar, ambos como si la vida se les fuera trabajaron en una terrible armonía, un titán detrás de otro, sangre que salpicaba por montones, agotamiento que le hacían temblar las rodillas, aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones y tanta desesperación hasta que eran ellos dos los únicos de pie, sanguinolientos, cansados, temblorosos y aterrados.

Estaban vivos.

* * *

 

Harry no se lo había dicho a Levi, pero le puso un hechizo rastreador y uno de seguridad, no pudo evitarlo y el mayor no lo notó cuando una noche, Harry sintió terror por la vida del otro hombre. ¿Y qué pasa si justo cuando Harry no estaba cuidándolo, Levi se accidentaba como la otra vez?

Su rodilla aún no se había curado y él lo obligaría a hacerlo una vez que esta misión terminara, pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo: ¿Qué pasaba si Levi estaba en peligro y él no estaba a su lado?

Levi no se podía enojar, porque si él hubiera tenido este poder, Harry estaba seguro que el otro hombre lo hubiese encerrado en una casa, así que con un perdón a futuro y decidido, Harry lanzó los hechizos y oró por lo mejor y Merlín cuánta razón tuvo.

Desde que el titán bestia había lanzado escombros por los cielos, Harry sabía que no todos saldrían intactos, ni siquiera prestó atención a los demás, su varita solo apareció en su mano y se protegió por inercia mientras esperaba los ataques menguar. Gerda estaba cerca de él así que sabía que a ella no le había pasado nada, pero cuando se reagruparon fue cuando se dio cuenta que Anyu cargaba el cuerpo de alguien que conocía muy bien.

—L-lo siento —sollozaba el hombre sin saber qué decir—, y-yo lo vi, pero no pude quitarlo del camino, lo siento, capitán.

Ferdinand no se movía ni un poquito, no si consideraba que parte de su cabeza no estaba y había un hoyo donde antes estaban sus riñones.

Sus ojos ardieron de tristeza y su corazón se infló con ira, su respiración se cortó y Gerda se largó a sollozar histérica mientras se agarraba de su brazo y Anyu dejaba el cuerpo de su amigo, su mejor amigo, en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

—Mierda, ¡MIERDA! —gritó cayendo desde el cielo Akira quien, herido, se lanzó al cuerpo de Ferdinand tratando de pausar la sangre, pero no había caso, el corazón de su subcapitán había dejado de latir y no había nada que él pudiera hacer—. ¡NO TU TAMBIÉN!

Y eso llamó la atención de Harry quien, desesperado, sacó su bengala y la lanzó al cielo en un disparo buscando sobrevivientes. Solo hubo una respuesta de irregular color púrpura que él había dado a su escuadrón y unos minutos más tarde, llegó Pol bañado en sangre y cargando lo que quedaba de Colette.

—La agarró un titán —fue todo lo que dijo cuando la postró al lado de Ferdinand.

Fue en esta situación, cuando estaban sollozando y tratando de calmarse que su varita tembló en su funda y Harry supo que tenía que irse. Levi estaba en peligro, Levi estaba en peligro.

Él no dejaría a Levi morir.

—¡Quéndense aquí y esperen mis órdenes! ¡Protéganse!

Y corrió, corrió lo más lejos que pudo antes de desaparecer e ir donde las coordenadas que aparecieron en su mente le decían todo para ver cómo Levi estaba allí de pie sin hacer nada, él estaba bañado en sangre y completamente quieto, temblaba y a lo lejos Harry pudo ver que no había manera que el otro hiciera algo.

Harry se movió sin siquiera pensarlo, su mente se borró por completo en su desesperación por rescatar a Levi, tenía que moverse, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que actuar. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, cuando no había titán de pie, Harry pudo tomar aliento y dejarse caer de agotamiento y Levi se dejó caer a su lado, apretando su mano entre la suya y temblando. Él no le quiso preguntar que qué es lo que había sucedido, no quiso decir nada, solo se dedicó a familiarizarse nuevamente con el calor de Levi y a parar el temblor y pavor que había dentor de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que el otro hombre estaba en peligro.

Estuvieron sentados un tiempo, el suficiente para que la sangre desapareciera y Harry por fin tuvo el valor de mirar al más bajo.

—Tenemos que regresar —Levi asintió, pero no se pararon por unos minutos más, sobre todo cuando escucharon los rugidos del otro lado de la muralla. No podían siquiera descansar por unos minutos.

—Yo iré a buscar a mi escuadrón y luego iré a buscar sobrevivientes. ¿Tú? —era evidente que Levi no quería separarse de él, pero por ahora, él era el único con autoridad sobre la legión, siquiera sabían si Hange seguía con vida.

—Iré a buscar a Eren.

—Bien. Te encontraré lo más pronto posible.

Harry no le dijo nada más, no cuando había muchas cosas que hacer, mientras más tiempo se demoraba en irse menos quería hacerlo, así que no le dedicó ni una mirada al otro hombre antes de marcharse y aparecerse en el mismo punto que lo hizo antes, sin importarle si Levi lo veía o no.

Cuando llegó, el único de pie era Anyu, los demás estaban todos sentados y agotados, pero al verlo regresar se levantaron de inmediato para acercarse y asegurarse que él estaba bien.

—Vamos a buscar sobrevivientes —ordenó—, pero al otro lado de la muralla.

—¿Qué haremos con los cuepos? —preguntó ahora la única mujer del escuadrón.

—Los dejaremos aquí por el momento. No podemos acarrearlos, pero no teman, volveremos por ellos sí o sí.

Todos asintieron y Harry miró por última vez los cuerpos de Ferdinand y Colette, destruidos, pálidos y sin vida. Pese al nudo en su garganta y lo difícil que era respirar en esos momentos, Harry siguió caminando dejándolos atrás. Esa fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo.

Con el equipo de maniobra sobrevolaron los destruidos edificios, había algunos soldados entre los escombros, otros en las calles y algunos sobrevivientes que, temerosos, se escondían entre los edificios.

—Sepárense y den la orden de retirada al interior de Shiganshina —dijo Harry quien seguía avanzando.

Poco a poco se fue quedando sin compañeros, sobre todo cuando cruzaron la muralla y vieron el desastre del otro lado.

De vez en cuando, Akira se acercaría a su sombra y no lo dejaría a menos que se lo ordenara, era evidente que el asiático estaba golpeado por la muerte de Ferdinand, pero Harry no le dijo nada, fue durante el reconocimiento de sobrevivientes que divisó a un grupo de soldados en una de las calles más destruidas.

Su llegada alertó a los soldados presentes que, por reflejo, tomaron armas, pero al verlo bajar suspiraron aliviados y siguieron en lo suyo.

—Hange, ¿este es todo tu escuadrón que sobrevivió? —preguntó apenas la vio. La mujer estaba ante el chico titán rubio, le faltaban sus piernas, los brazos, tenía los ojos vendados y era una terrible visión para la mente agotada de Harry.

—Sí. ¿Los tuyos?

—Dos bajas. Levi está vivo, se fue en busca de Eren.

—Perfecto. ¿Sabes algo de Erwin?

—No, no lo he visto. Estaba en el flanco izquierdo.

—Comprendo, comprendo.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con él? —preguntó cuando vio cómo la mujer enterraba aún más la espada en la garganta del rubio.

—Matarlo, ¿no es obvio?

—¡E-espere! ¡Comandante Erwin dijo que había que tratar de capturar el poder de los cambiadores de titanes! ¡Le dio el suero a capitán Levi! —gritó uno de los soldados desesperado, tenía el hombro herido y se veía claramente sacudido por todo lo que había sucedido.

—No creo que las condiciones que haya puesto Erwin se cumpliera —respondió Hange sin una pizca de esperanza.

—Si está feliz de dejar las cosas como están, ¿cómo espera que derrotemos a los titanes? ¿Cuándo aprenderemos a medir a nuestros enemigos? —el chico lo dijo con tanta desesperanza que hizo pausar a Hange en su accionar y Harry solo miró ajeno a todo lo que pasaba cómo se desenvolvía la situación, no era su decisión a tomar, aunque ardía de deseos de lanzar unos cuantos hechizos para saber la composición sanguínea del titán cambiador, hechizos que no le había lanzado a Eren por temor a dañarlo o que él se diera cuenta.

—Mikasa —llamó la mujer—, ¿cuánto gas tienes?

—Casi nada, pero tengo el suficiente para ir a ver a Eren.

—Eso es más de lo que tengo yo —susurró la mujer quien en ningún momento pensó en que Harry podía tener más—. Anda a ver si Eren y los demás están bien. Si puedes, obtén más gas y consigue la inyección de Levi, si no puedes hacerlo por algún motivo, da la señal, esa será mi indicio de que tendré que matar a Reiner.

—Hange, yo...

—Esta fue mi decisión, solo me entregaste información.

Harry los vio hablar por un momento y miró cómo Connie cuidaba de Sasha, estaba herida, pero no a gravedad, una pequeña concusión. De reojo, miró como Reiner se regeneraba poco a poco completamente derrotado. Fue en ese momento, cuando estaba pendiente de Reiner que los vio venir a lo lejos.

—Cúbranse —gritó desesperado Harry mientras veía al titán de cuatro patas correr a ellos con toda velocidad. Fue una decisión instantánea de su parte y agarró al mocoso y voló por los aires, el titán lo siguió de inmediato, abajo escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Hange y Harry solo podía correr por los pocos techos que habían esquivando al titán.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡no sabía qué hacer! Él no era tan fuerte como Levi para cargar con el cuerpo, pero el chico ni siquiera estaba poniendo resistencia y, desesperado, Harry lo lanzó por un ventanal de una casa, rogando porque no se curara muy pronto y se giró para enfrentar a la amenaza.

—Jo —dijo el titán en voz entrecortada—, hay un valiente aquí.

Había otra persona con el titán, pero Harry no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho, tenía que liquidarlos, ahuyentarlos, tenía que ganar. Los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos y Harry estaba solo protegiendo al mocoso quién sabe por qué.

—Vete o no tendré piedad —espetó furioso. El titán siquiera le respondió cuando saltó en su dirección y Harry no dudó, nunca más.

El hombre arriba del titán no tenía brazos y poco podía hacer, así que el único enemigo claro de Harry era el titán de cuatro patas, la sonrisa que se posó en sus labios sabía era tétrica, solo le nacía cuando se dejaba ir. Harry no era el asesino de magos oscuros, el buscador más joven ni un erudito en las artes oscuras porque supiera mover solo su varita.

No, Harry era un mago como pocos, activo en sus pies y sin temor al peligro.

Como si se tratara de papel, Harry rebanó la mano del titán y no se detuvo hasta que llegó hasta el cuello.

—¡VÁMONOS! —ordenó de inmediato el hombre sobre el titán, claramente sorprendido y Harry supo por qué, él no los dejaría escapar si pudiera e intentó asestar otro golpe que los dejara inmóviles, pero el titán saltó del techo y se escabulló por las calles sin siquiera darle tiempo de seguirlos, no porque no pudiera, sino porque el chico titán seguía solo en ese departamento y no había manera en que lo abandonara sin saber qué hacer con él.

—¡¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁN!! —gritaba desesperado Connie desde el suelo—, ¡CAPITÁN!

—ESTOY BIEN —respondió caminando más tranquilo al edificio donde había arrojado al rubio. Entró por la misma ventana rota pisando vidrios, el cosquilleo de su nariz era irritable producto del polvo acumulado y allí, en el suelo, estaba el mocoso. No se había movido ni un poco y seguía emitiendo vapor—. ¡TENGO AL CHICO TITÁN!

—¡¿L-LO TI-TIENE?!

—Sí, lo tengo —respondió mirando la figura estática del rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pasaron varias cosas interesantes, ¿no lo creen?
> 
> Harry capturó a Reiner, Levi se rompió un poco cuando no pudo matar a Zeke, Harry perdió a dos de sus amigos D: (no les voy a mentir, me dio pena escribir esa escena) y, bueno, ahora solo queda ver las consecuencias de tamaño suceso.
> 
> Levi está en sus últimas dudas, su relación con Harry se ha vuelto intolerable, así que pronto tendrá que tomar una decisión. 
> 
> Muchos me dijeron que Harry se está preparando para irse: sí, es cierto. Está dejando todo listo por si tiene que huir porque esta vez quiere asegurar a las personas que ama y dependen de él. ¿Habrá más magia en el fanfic? No lo sé, tendrán que esperar y verlo ;)
> 
> Parte de este fanfic es Harry tratando de esconder su magia, veremos si le funciona o no :P
> 
> ¡Se me había olvidado decirles! Sibilino tiene 4 extras y una versión PDF para cuando termine de publicarlo aquí. Por si quieren leer los extras :O
> 
> -Derwyd


	36. Responsabilidades

> «El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos».
> 
> —William Shakespeare,  _escritor_.

Levi no la había visto venir, demasiado ocupado tratando de tomar la decisión más adecuada. Erwin yacía moribundo a un costado de Armin, solo un cambiador de formas y un suero en su poder.

La desesperación de Eren y Mikasa era notable, ambos peleaban con fuerza inexistente y la chica lo tenía aprisionado tratando de darle vida al chico rubio, que no era que Levi lo quisiera muerto, pero una cosa era lo que  _quería_  hacer y otra cosa era lo que  _debía_  y, en este tipo de situaciones: el deber mandaba.

—¡No te metas en el camino! —gritaba uno de los tantos soldados de Klaus, un mocoso que no llevaba más de un año en la legión.

La postura de Mikasa se volvió aún más feroz y no dudó en dirigir sus cuchillas al soldado que, de no ser por Hange, estaría ya en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

Hange que llegó justo en el momento indicado para detener todo.

—¡PARA! —gritó Eren desesperado a Mikasa, Levi estaba agotado de tanto asesinar titanes y aún más cuando, empinado en el suelo, el peso de Hange cayó en conjunto con el de Mikasa para luego arrastrarla lejos de él con una fuerza que le desconocía ahora.

—¡Hange! —gritó preocupado mirando a la mujer.

Apurado, Levi abrió la caja y armó la jeringa con rapidez mirando a Erwin en el suelo respirar pausadamente.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó desesperada Mikasa, echa furia por lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Mikasa! —gritaba Hange de vuelta— ¡Todavía necesitamos a Erwin! ¡La legión está casi sin soldados y si el comandante también muere la humanidad perderá a su ícono! ¡No podemos permitir que la esperanza desaparezca dentro de las murallas!

—¡Pero Armin también puede hacerlo! —sollozaba histérica.

—¡Sí, él es excepcional!, pero la batalla aún no ha terminado, todavía necesitamos la experiencia y liderazgo de Erwin —trataba la capitana de hacerse entender, su cuerpo ya agotado de pelear con Mikasa, Levi lo podía ver, sus ojos habían adquirido un semblante más nostálgico y sus heridas eran notorias ahora que Levi la podía ver—. También tengo a personas que me gustaría traer de vuelta, cientos de ellas…

» Desde que me uní a la legión no tuve ninguna otra opción que decir adiós, lo comprendes, ¿cierto? No importa a quién conozcas un día, en algún momento les tendrás que decir adiós. Pero no lo acepto, no quiero aceptarlo y duele… duele mucho...

Levi escuchó atentamente cada desgarradora palabra que Hange estaba diciendo, absorbido totalmente por el momento, palabras que le cayeron una detrás de otras.

¿Siempre decir adiós? ¿Siempre quedarte solo? ¿Qué siempre se destroce tu corazón una y otra vez sin pausa?

Si ya iba a sufrir por estar con vida en este mundo, si ya iba a llorar, maldecir y morir un poco cada día por las personas que perdía, ¿entonces para qué renunciar a ellas?

Pese a que lo dijo en su momento, él tomó la decisión en base a lo que había vivido en estas últimas veinticuatro horas, Erwin quien aún era incapaz de renunciar a su sueño, Erwin quien ya había aceptado su muerte, Erwin quien ya no podía seguir con vida por razones que Levi sabía eran personales. No había caso que el rubio comandante dejara a Harry solo si se enteraba de la verdad y Harry era lo único que él tenía hasta estos momentos.

Él escogió ser egoísta.

Escogió a Harry.

Levi, sin siquiera pensarlo, dio la orden para mover a Armin a otro edificio, alejados de ellos para que no ocurriera un inconveniente y solo con el traidor de Hoover como su snack de mediodía.

La ahora comandante y el capitán que había tomado la decisión veían a lo lejos todo desenvolverse mientras que admiraban ya la piel pálida y sepulcral de Erwin.

—¿Dónde está Connie? —preguntó Levi a Hange cuando todo pasó.

Él, Hange y el soldado de Klaus estaban parados allí mirando cómo los mocosos cuidaban que la forma titán de Armin no causara más estragos.

—Se fue a buscar a Harry, era el único completamente intacto. Levi, hay algo r...

—Hablaremos de eso después —cortó el otro hombre mirando de reojo al soldado que, de pie, aún no comprendía el por qué de su decisión.

—Está bien.

—¿Por qué se separaron?

—Nos atacó el titán de cuatro patas —dijo agotada— y Harry huyó con Reiner, no sé si para protegerlo o no… Fue todo muy rápido y raro.

—Espera —habló medio alarmado—, ¿se fue? ¿Y solo Connie fue a por él?

—Era el único sano y con algo de gas. Se está demorando eso sí. ¿Te queda algo de gas en tus..?

Hange no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando los gritos medio histéricos del soldado se escucharon.

—¡CAPITÁN LEVI, CAPITANA HANGE!

—¡Connie! —gritó Jean desde abajo claramente aliviado. Levi se puso de pie de inmediato y se asomó por el techo para mirar lo que sucedía.

Allí abajo, Harry arrastraba sin un atisbo de piedad el cuerpo vaporoso de Reiner, el otro hombre estaba cansado y tenía una herida en la mejilla que antes no existía, era evidente que había peleado con el titán.

—¡Reiner!

—¡¿Hay alguien herido?!

Levi bajó del techo tras asegurar las guías y caminó en dirección a Harry. El hombre había dejado a Reiner de espalda en el edificio, Connie hablaba a mil por hora con el resto de su escuadrón y de reojo, él pudo ver que Eren y Mikasa aún no se despegaban de Armin.

—¿Y el comandante? —fue lo primero que preguntó el de ojos verdes.

—Muerto.

Ambos se miraron largo y tendido, Harry suspiró entre aliviado y entristecido, era claro que él nunca confió en Erwin, Levi no sabía por qué, ambos nunca habían hablado mucho sobre el tema, pero ya poco importaba.

—Entiendo. Dame un segundo.

Harry buscó entre sus ropas y alzó la pistola para lanzar una bengala de distintivo color púrpura, Hange bajó de inmediato sorprendida por el inusual color y procedió a mirar cómo esta se alzaba por los aires.

—¿Qué es esa señal? —preguntó la mujer dudosa, pero postura firme.

—De reagrupación —contestó agotado Harry. Pronto, el cielo se tiñó de cuatro bengalas púrpuras como respuesta—. Mi escuadrón vendrá con los sobrevivientes que quedan.

—Primero tenemos que asesinar a Reiner —dijo Hange ya sacando las espadas.

—Tenemos que hablar —espetó cansino el otro hombre. Levi miraba todo pasar demasiado rápido y él estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente como para seguir las ideas locas de ambos—, es urgente.

—Urgente es asesinar a este cambiaformas, no sabemos si aún existen más dentro de nuestras murallas, no sabemos si el enemigo vendrá a buscarlo y...

—No vendrán más, no por ahora —cortó el mago, su cuerpo tenso y tono de voz algo irritable—. Es obvio que el ataque para secuestrar a Eren no funcionó y ambos se fueron heridos. No. No volverán y necesitamos hablar urgente, antes de que él —dijo Harry apuntando a Reiner con el dedo— se recupere y nos haga todo esto más difícil.

—Jean —cortó Levi a ambos cansado ya de tanta verborrea—, estás a cargo. No dejes que nada le pase a Armin, no dejes que nadie asesine a Reiner a menos que sea necesario, solo allí tienes permiso para matarlo. Connie, tú cumple con las órdenes si Jean está incapacitado. Vamos a hablar de una jodida vez.

Los ojos de Levi miraron a lo lejos, en la misma calle, cómo unos pocos soldados llegaban lentamente, algunos en caballos, otros apoyándose los unos a los otros, pero poco a poco los vestigios de la legión aparecían lentamente por calles aledañas.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —murmuró Levi.

Los tres buscaron la casa lo más estable y cercana posible, solo necesitaban un poco de privacidad y Levi no quería alejarse mucho de su escuadrón, ni Hange tampoco. Tenían suerte que, al estar cerca de la muralla, las casas resultaron menos dañadas, solo algunos vidrios rotos y paredes trizadas, pero nada más.

—Entren —ordenó Levi frunciendo el ceño ante el polvo acumulado y la suciedad, pero ahora no era tiempo para ser quisquilloso.

La silla que estaba en el suelo, llena de telarañas y tierra, la alzó para sacudirla un poco y sentarse. Harry se sentó en otra sin siquiera batir un ojo y Hange se quedó de pie cerca de la ventana frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, cada vez más irritada.

—¿Han pensado a quién heredarle esa maldición? —preguntó Harry de la nada.

—¡No hay nadie a quien heredarle nada! ¡El último suero se lo dieron a Armin! —gritó desesperada la mujer, aún irritada por la elección de Levi.

Él, por otra parte, miró furioso al mago porque sabía qué era lo que estaba implicando.

—No —espetó mirando al mago—, no te atrevas.

—Sé la cadena de comandancia. Es Hange, luego otra persona, pero nunca tú, Levi.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a decir que el maldito problema por el cual hemos dejado de hablar ya no es importante de un día para otro? ¿Qué es esa mierda que estas escupiendo aquí? ¡No me vengas conque ahora te arrepientes!

—¡Por supuesto que no!, pero tampoco soy un idiota como para pensar que esta maldita guera terminará ahora. Tú más que nadie sabe que no confio ni confiaré nunca en alguien como Smith. Demasiado sabiondo, demasiado egoísta, demasiado centrado en su propia visión de lo que es correcto y lo que no. Tienen suerte que su búsqueda de respuestas se haya acercado tanto a lo que ustedes querían en un comienzo. Conozco a las personas como él, Levi, y no me arriesgaré nuevamente porque le tenías respeto.

—¡Tch! —su grito de desesperación salió de sus labios antes de que lo pudiera controlar—. Escúchame bien, idiota, no tomé esa mierda de decisión solo para que tú ahora decidas compartir tu vida con medio mundo. ¡LAS COSAS NO HAN CAMBIADO! —en un ataque de ira, Levi golpeó la mesa a muño cerrado, levantando polvo y haciendo que el sonido resonara por las paredes.

—Levi —dijo Harry seriamente, los ojos del otro hombre perdieron cualquier brillo de inocencia, delante de él había otro soldado más, uno que tomaba decisiones difíciles, que sabía lo que significaba abandonar esperanzas, personas y sueños—: nunca, nunca te pondría en riesgo. No a ti, no a mi familia, no por todo lo que he luchado hasta ahora. Confia en mí.

« _Confía en mí, confía en mí, es lo mismo que ha venido repitiendo el muy bastardo desde que me dijo la verdad_ », se quejó para sí mismo Levi. Desde que le dijo la verdad, Harry se lo había repetido una y otra vez, y quizás por primera vez ahora Levi comprendía por qué se lo repetía tanto.

Muy dentro de sí, él no confiaba en Harry, no hasta ahora que había arrastrado a Reiner sin miramientos hacia él, no hasta que ahora, después de semanas sin hablar, de meses discutiendo, Harry ahora quería decirle la verdad al comandante de la legión.

—De qué diablos están hablando —la voz enojada y ronca de Hange sorprendió a Levi, por un momento se había olvidado que ella estaba allí—: quiero respuestas, ahora.

Levi masculló por lo bajo, cruzo sus piernas y brazos en una pose claramente enojada y miró a Harry con furia por querer ponerse en ese peligro.

—No soy de aquí —habló Harry si pausa—, vengo de fuera de las murallas.

La mirada de traición y temor de Hange no se hizo de esperar.

—Habla, ahora. Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, Levi, porque es claro que tú sabías esto y me estoy preguntando seriamente si tu lealtad no se ha ido a otra parte.

Harry habló con palabras concisas y una historia editada, Levi nunca lo interrumpió, escuchando las semiverdades que Harry escupía con sus labios perfectamente atractivos y cómo respondía cada pregunta que Hange le hacía.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste tu identidad? ¿Cómo lograste engañar a la PM? ¿De dónde sacaste dinero? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

Una detras de otra, sin pausa, sin darle tiempo para penasr mucho en sus respuestas, aunque no parecía como si Harry estuviera nervioso.

—Se lo dije a Levi cuando le dije la verdad y te lo diré a ti —terminó por hablar, su vista aguda, sus palabras cortantes y su postura relajada pese a que era obvio que hablaba enserio—: si quisiera haberme ido, lo hubiera hecho apenas llegué, pero no soy de los que soportan injusticias y siempre he querido ayudar cuando puedo, de la manera más segura para mí y mi familia.

—¿Sabías que los titanes eran humanos desde que los viste? —preguntó Hange seria, su rostro miraba cualquier señal corporal que Harry podía dejar en evidencia, pero Levi tenía los ojos puestos en ella, en sus señales, en cómo sus ojos se endurecían con algunas respuestas, cómo se relajaban ante otras, cómo esos engranajes silenciosos giraban en la cabeza de Hange Zöe para dar con la solución más acertada.

—Tuve mis sosprechas desde un inicio. No hay algo así como criaturas  _similares_  a otras, sino que hay razas que se mezclan. Para que un titán luzca como un humano, primero debió haber sido formado a partir de uno. Como explicarte… Es como la mula: ellas nacen, crecen y se mueren, su nacimiento se produce por la cruza de dos especies distintas, una yegua y un burro. Tiene cualidades de ambas especies, pero no es ninguna de ambas, ¿no se si me doy a entender? —intentaba explicar Harry incómodo con sus palabras.

—Te entendí perfectamente —contestó la comandante mirándo a Harry seriamente—, pero algo me dice que no es por esto que me has dicho la verdad, ¿no es así? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Levi se tensó a su lado.

—He estado haciendo experimentos, algunos han resultado más fructíferos que otros, pero además de eso, quiero pasarte esto —y casi como Kenny antes de su muerte, Harry sacó entre su uniforme una caja idéntica a la de Levi.

—¿Es eso...?

—El suero. Cuando rescatamos a Eren, encontré un maletín con dos cajas.

—¿Y la segunda? —preguntó de inmediato Hange.

—Me la quedaré. Tengo experimentos que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —intervino esta vez Levi mirándolo fijamente—. Son propiedad de la legión.

—Porque estoy trabajando en un método para curar o detener a los titanes. Parte importante de por qué estamos en este problema es porque humanos se pueden transformar en titanes, ¿qué tipo de gen lo hace? ¿Por qué el organismo reacciona de esa manera ante este líquido? Si somos capaces de detener esa cadena, como una vacuna, entonces nunca tendríamos problemas porque otras personas no podrían transformarse nunca en titanes, estaríamos matando o modificando lo que sea que produzca el cambio y esta civilización estará a salvo.

La caja estaba claramente en el lado de Hange quien no se acercó a tomarla, sino que miró a Harry seriamente, sus ojos brillaron con algo que Levi sabía reconocer muy bien: esperanza.

—¿Y has conseguido algo?

—Sí —admitió con sus mejillas sonrojadas—, le dije a Levi algo de esto… Logré identificar los componentes, pero aún no sé cómo comenzar a modificar el suero, no soy médico y todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora ha sido a la fuerza.

Hange lo miró con tal intensidad que hizo a Levi inquieto en su silla, luego sus ojos marrones pasaron a él lo que provocó que se pusiera en alerta pese a no dar ningún indicio a nivel corporal.

—Quería preguntarlo casi desde el comienzo —comenzó la mujer—, pero ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

Ella solo lo estaba confirmando, pero Harry no abrió la boca para contestar y Levi sintió el peso de la pregunta como si pesara más que un titán de diez metros. De reojo, él miró a Harry quien tenía su mirada centrada en la caja con el suero.

¿Qué eran? Levi volvió a mirar a Hange, vientre tenso, corazón acelerado, inquieto por primera vez desde que comenzó esta reunión y completamente fuera de sí por lo que iba a decir:

—Es mi pareja.

Cuando salieron de la casa, habría quizás una veintena de personas cerca, lo que quedaba de la excursión. A viva voz, Hange comenzó a hablar sobre los nuevos acontecimientos y cómo ahora estaban buscando otro soldado para heredar el titán acorazado.

Harry y Hange habían discutido por minutos a viva voz quién pensaban era la persona adecuada para comerse a Reiner, él era demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo como rehén y Harry se oponía directamente a ocupar a  _niños_  para cumplir ese rol, había soldados adultos y fieles a la causa como para sacrificar a otro adolecente que no viviría más de los treinta años y Harry se negaba a ser ese tipo de persona.

Hange, por otra parte, sabía que mientras más jóvenes eran, más moldeables serían. Levi quería mandar todo al demonio en ese preciso instante, demasiado agotado como para pensar mucho más, pero fue en ese momento que uno de los subordinados de Harry ofreció como prospecto. Ya los ánimos estaban revolucionados cuando lo que quedaba de la legión se enteró que había otro suero —Hange solo dijo que había uno más para asegurar que nadie se enterara e intentara robarse el segundo—. El cuerpo de Reiner ya estaba a punto de estar completamente recuperado, muy para el estrés de Connie quien le tuvo que cortar nuevamente toda su pierna, pero allí estaban en una encrucijada.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —murmuró el subordinado de Harry, su nuevo segundo al mando, cuando Hange, Harry y él estaban inquiriéndolo por sus razones—. Déjame hacerlo. —Dijo el hombre mirando a Harry suplicante.

Había tanto dolor en la mirada de Donatien y Levi estuvo a punto de pensar que Harry se negaría, pero no es como si hubiera un mejor candidato. Donatien estaba en la edad ideal (23-35 años), tenía un currículum intachable, seguía órdenes, era habilidoso y contaba con la confianza del mago en un cien por ciento.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry antes de asentirle. Él suspiró de alivio y asintió en dirección a Hange.

Fue así como ahora, la isla de Paradis, contaba con cuatro titanes en su poder.

* * *

Cuando Levi despertó nuevamente, su cama estaba vacía, las sábanas estaban frías y no había sonido en el baño. Se sentó en la cama de un momento para otro y suspiró recordando los eventos de las últimas semanas.

Desde que por fin pudieron retomar la Muralla de María completamente, habían estado de reunión en reunión. Hange no lo había dejado solo con Harry desde que se enteró de su relación y las cosas estaban algo tensas entre los pocos altos mandos de la legión, el motivo por el cual Harry le había contado todo a Hange —o parte relevante de la verdad— era porque él sabía que ella no abriría la boca para contar sus secretos a otros miembros de la milicia como lo hubiera hecho Erwin.

Harry no tenía problemas en ser de utilidad siempre y cuando él y sus seres queridos estuvieran seguros y, ahora, él estaba en esa petición tácita que había hecho Harry hace semanas.

Eso lo hacía sentirse especialmente feliz, no que se lo dijera al otro hombre en la cara y, pese a que se lo había dicho a Hange, Harry y él aún no se sentaban a conversar sobre su nueva y ambivalente relación.

Levi se levantó de la cama y procedió a iniciar su rutina, hoy tendría una reunión con Hange y los tipos del periódico y quería terminar lo más pronto posible. Hoy sería el día en que él hablaría con Harry, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, aunque tuviera que golpear a Hange para hacerlo.

Quizás fue porque su rostro mostraba cuán determinado estaba, quizás algo en él ahora dejaba en evidencia que algo había cambiado, porque en el momento en que ambos estuvieron libres de los periodistas, fue que Hange lo invitó a almozar a un restaurante pequeño y alejado del caos de la ciudad.

—¿Te parece sensato? —preguntó la mujer sorbiendo de su trago completamente ida y sin siquiera darle espacio para hablar.

—Tú viste a Moblit morir —le contestó de vuelta—, ¿te pareció sensato pese a que no hiciste nada?

Sus palabras fueron una muestra de cuán decidido estaba: no, no era sensato enamorarse, no era sensato depender de otra persona, pero aún así todos lo hacían porque eso era lo que los hacía humanos, lo que los hacía seguir.

—No te voy a mentir —hablaba con un tono de voz amargo—, si hubiese sabido que eran pareja antes de que él se confesara no hubiera tenido problemas, pero su sola presencia es una amenaza. —Le susurró sin temor.

Levi la miró de reojo, semblante serio y mirada mortal. Harry tenía razón cuando le dijo hace meses sobre la virtud y debilidad del ser humano.

Un ser humano con miedo atacaba y los humanos temían a lo desconocido.

Que Harry mostrara una estadística impropia de vivir fuera de las murallas y llegar de alguna manera a Paradis era ya terrible, pero Hange iba más allá, si bien veía la ayuda que Harry les podía otorgar, también pensaba en cosas que eran fáciles de adivinar: ¿Y si Harry era parte del enemigo? ¿Y si era todo esto un plan?

Todo podía terminar si Harry decía la verdad: que él era un mago.

« _¿Y luego qué?_ », se preguntó Levi para sí mismo mientras bebía lentamente su propio trago y se rio internamente porque ahora él estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que Harry le hizo hace tiempo frente al cristal de Annie.

—No creas que no lo he pensado también, porque sería mentirte —admitió sin vergüenza—, pero lo conozco y tú lo conoces. Él es un idiota, pero es mi idiota.

Debió haber sido eso lo que hizo reír a Hange, la mujer golpeo la mesa ruidosamente, su risa estruendosa y falsa, lágrimas en sus ojos que él sabía muy bien no eran por lo que acababa de decir, sino por sus recuerdos.

—… Dices las cosas más locas —dijo entre respiros la mujer, aire entrando a sus pulmones en grandes bocanadas para luego dejar caerse estirando los brazos y su cuerpo superior en toda la mesa. Sin duda, era una vista penosa—. Por ti, lo haré por ti. Porque tú eres una de las pocas personas que merecen ser jodidamente feliz y él parece hacerte feliz. Sé feliz, Levi, sé feliz —sollozaba bocabajo en la mesa, sus manos temblando mientras enterraba sus uñas en la robusta madera.

Levi le acarició el cabello con suaves palmadas y la dejó sollozar en silencio. Sin duda esta sería otra de esas veces en que maldeciría al cielo preguntando por qué tenían que haber asesinado a Moblit.

* * *

Harry rio feliz mientras era perseguido por Angus e Hisolda. El pequeño demonio había crecido un poco más, cada vez más cerca de su altura, pero eso no hacía que Angus dejara de ser un niño, uno empecinado en botarlo y así demostrar que  _él_  era el más fuerte de los dos.

Hisolda solo corría detrás de él porque lo encontraba gracioso y Harry sentía cómo poco a poco la tensión que había acumulado durante este último año se iba a medida que pasaban los días en la casona de los Kivi.

Rita estaba enorme y Gilbert parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años debido a sus locuras, pero desde que había llegado hace una semana de vacaciones obligadas, todos parecían aceptar esta nueva calma con felicidad y tranquilidad.

—¡No importa cuán lejos corras, Harry! —chillaba Angus mientras jadeba al perseguirlo—, ¡te atraparé y ya verás!

—¡Súbeme a caballito! ¡A caballito, tío Harry! —gritaba feliz Hisolda.

Harry siguió corriendo por el jardín trasero y Rita los siguió mirando desde la terraza de verano con una taza de té en sus manos y riéndose suavemente ante sus tonteras mientras masajeaba su estómago lentamente.

Los primeros días fueron tensos para él, se despertaba en medio de la noche con pesadillas, Garrison seguía trayendo los cuerpos desde María y Shiganshina para darles una sepultura honrosa y él no podía hacer mucho más que navegar de reunión en reunión, luego vino la mesa pública de la milicia, la postura de la corona ante los últimos eventos y luego el descanso forzoso, tenían un mes de descanso todos los sobrevivientes de la misión, tiempo suficiente para traer los cuerpos de Shiganshina a Sina para darles una sepultura digna.

Hange estaba actuando desconfiada, Harry lo esperaba tras su decisión de contarle la verdad, pero le dolía saber que eso significaba no tener tiempo con Levi quien tampoco parecía querer alejarse de la mujer por el momento y él había decidido huir por unos días, huir a su familia, a la gente que lo amaba sin siquiera perdirle algo a cambio, quienes le abrían los brazos y lo entendían sin siquiera él decirles algo.

Sí… Los primeros días fueron terribles, pero ahora estaba mejor, más descansado, había dormido una noche entera, no tenía que cuidarse la espalda y no estaba Levi para tensarlo al más mínimo movimiento, aunque lo echara de menos como loco.

Estuvieron jugando por lo que parecieron horas bajo el cálido sol primaveral, la risa de Hisolda y Angus eran el bálsamo que Harry necesitaba para recordar por lo que estaba luchando, no había querido pisar suelo fuera de la casona y no lo haría hasta que fuera necesario.

Y al parecer no lo era.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Tienes visita, Harry! ¡Baja a Angus de ese lugar! ¡¿Cómo lograste subirlo allí?! —gritó más desesperada Rita al ver cómo Angus estaba en lo más alto de una rama.

—Tranquila, mujer, no se caera, yo lo estoy vigilando.

—¡Angus! ¡Ustedes dos me quieren ver muerta, eso es lo que quieren!

Harry estaba entretenido jugando con los niños, demasiado absorto en su familia como para escuchar la voz que todas las noches anhelaba a su lado.

—Jo... Linda casa en el árbol.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, tanto que le llegó a doler el cuello por su brusco movimiento y allí, a medio camino, Levi estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, ese traje negro que tanto le gustaba, ojeras menos profundas bajo sus ojos y allí. Levi estaba allí, frente a él y sin Hange a la vista.

—¡Harry! El capitán vino a verte, ¿por qué no bajas a Angus para que puedas hablar con él?

Harry miró a Rita y la vio sonreírle sabionda y Harry se sonrrojó sin saber dónde esconderse, pero en esta casa donde los niños mandaban y Harry podía considerarse uno más, Hisolda apareció entre los árboles con escarabajos en sus manos y miró seriamente a Levi.

—Tú no eres lindo —le dijo con su voz infantil, tono agudo y acusador. Harry escuchó cómo Rita se atragantó con su propia saliva y vio a Levi fruncir el ceño.

Él se carcajeó lo más fuerte que podía, una risa entre histérica y real porque era Hisolda quien podía ser tan honesta y terrible a su edad.

—¡Hisolda! ¡Disculpate con el capitán! —regañó Rita frustrada— ¡Y tú, para de reírte!

Angus bajaba poco a poco del árbol, atraído por el escándalo en el suelo y la risa de Harry.

—Tú niñata —oía farfullar bajo Harry a Levi, cosa que lo hizo reír más fuerte.

—Pero no importa —agregó como si nada Hisolda, como si no fuera la gran cosa decirle a un adulto que no era lindo como si fuera un insulto—, tío Harry es muy lindo, me gustan mucho sus ojos. Ves, así —y con la misma mano que tenía el escarabajo, Hisolda empujó a Levi quien se quejó por la suciedad hasta dejarlo bien a su lado—, ahora ambos son lindos juntos.

« _Esta niña será mi muerte_ », exclamaba Harry en su cabeza, avergonzado y apenado por la encerrona que le hizo la más joven de los Kivi. La sonrisa de Hisolda no se hizo esperar y Angus fruncia el ceño desde la rama del árbol.

—Jo... Nada de mal —dijo Levi como si fuera poca cosa, sus mejillas de un color carmín y más cómodo de lo que Harry esperó verlo en esta situación. ¿No contaba esto como conocer a los padres de tu pareja?

—Vamos niños, es hora de dejarlos hablar. Vamos a buscar a Lisa para que nos dé postre.

—¡Postre! —gritaron ambos antes de correr detrás de la figura cada vez más lejana de Rita quien lo les dijo nada más.

Harry los vio partir con el corazón en su mano, los echaba de menos, aunque sabía que estaban allí, pero también nervioso por estar a solas por fin con Levi.

—Son buena gente —murmuró el otro hombre, su postura relajada, ojos fijos también en las figuras que se retiraban y completamente ido. Por un momento, Harry quiso saber qué era lo que él pensaba ahora.

—Lo son —fue lo que susurró como respuesta y miró a otro lado, aún incomodo con la situación.

¿Esto era? ¿De ahora en adelante así sería su vida? ¿Tener al hombre que amaba a unos pasos, pero no poder estar con él por cualquier estúpido motivo que lo impedía?

—¿Me muestras el lugar? Nunca he estado en una casa tan grande —preguntó incómodo el mayor y Harry lo miró. Tal vez sus primeras observaciones estaban mal hechas o no completamente adecuadas. Levi se veía más cansado ahora que lo volvía a mirar, su semblante no era tan pulcro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos aún no habían desaparecido.

—Claro —contestó por inercia.

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el terreno, hablando de cosas inanes y no realmente de lo que tenían que hablar; y si Harry aprovechó ese momento para tomar la mano de Levi, bueno… Él nunca había admitido que fuese un conquistador de primera.

Era un idiota enamorado de un extremo a otro.

* * *

Gilbert y Rita miraron con parpadeos lánguidos y suspiros la escena desenvolverse ante sus ojos con dolorsa realización y aturdimiento: era como ver a dos bestias tratando de cortejarse la una a la otra.

—Es tan…

—Lo sé —respondía el otro resignado en una eterna conversación de lo que estaban observando.

—Me pregunto si se darán cuenta —suspiraba la mujer entre cansada y con una candidez propia de ella.

—Claro que no. Son tan torpes entre ellos que me sorprende que hayan durado tanto —agregó el otro sorbiendo té entre palabras y no dejando escapar ni una acción del ritual frente a ellos.

—Siempre pensé que capitán Levi era más… No sé, ¿salvaje? ¿Un demonio? ¿Apático?

—Humm... —tarareó el hombre—. Sé a dónde vas… Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quién diría que podría ser tan...

—¿Tierno? ¿Considerado? ¿Galante? ¿Torpe? — Rita enumeraba los miles de sinónimos que pensaba de Levi.

—Sí —aceptó sécamente su pareja mirando cómo el capitán, pese a tener cara de pocos amigos, soportaba las incesantes preguntas de dos niños.

Harry se reía con ellos algunas veces, sentado en el pasto mirando atentamente cómo el hombre contestaría frunciendo el ceño o con una mirada neutral.

Algunas veces, cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, pondría un semblante de completa adoración cuando Harry hacía algo estúpido o se reiría estruendosamente por algo que habían dicho, hecho o implicado.

Era doloroso de ver.

—Harry dice que no han hablado mucho —admitía triste Rita.

—Es raro, ¿no lo crees? Duermen juntos, cenan juntos, están todo el día juntos, ¿cómo pueden ser tan cobardes? Es increíblemente tonto, ambos son soldados, no saben si mañana regresarán vivos de una misión e incluso así son incapaces de hablar de sus sentimientos.

—No seas crítico… Creo que ese es parte del problema. Esas cosas, los titanes, es algo que pueden enfrentar porque no se sienten vulnerables, pero esto… Esto debe ser lo más aterrador que han hecho en su vida.

Rita sintió la mirada pesada de su marido y le sonrió de reojo para luego seguir mirando a ambos hombres, pequeños toques en el codo o mano, sentados más cerca de lo habitual para ser  _solo amigos_ , miradas de anhelo mientras el otro no observaba, ajenos a los otros de otras personas.

—A veces me sorprendes… Se me había olvidado cuán intuitiva puedes ser.

Rita le sonrió y sobó su estómago al sentir la patada de su hijo.

La tarde se pasó con el matrimonio observando a lo lejos a la pareja bailar en el radar del otro y la cena se desenvolió en la misma dirección.

Harry y Levi se sentaron juntos, ambos en un estado de completa coordinación, Harry le serviría agua al hombre, Levi le serviría jugo a Harry; Harry le pasaría ensaladas con más carbohidratos, Levi le pondría carnes magras al plato de Harry intentando hacerlo comer más; Harry se comería los pimentones del plato de Levi, Levi regañaría a Harry cada vez que veía una zanahoria errante sin ser consumida.

Pan con mantequilla, rodajas de jamón y té en sincronía y cotideaneidad que gritaba comodidad por todas partes.

Quien quiera que los viera actuar así no tendrían ni la más mínima duda de que ambos estaban completa y absolutamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero esto era algo que ellos tenían que solucionar.

Era una lástima que Rita no tuviera la paciencia necesaria para este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

Levi amaba a Harry.

Esa era la verdad más clara que podía aceptar, pero en la casona de los Kivi, Levi conoció a otro Harry.

A Harry le gustaba jugar con los niños, levantarse tarde por las mañanas, tomar largos baños o pasar la tarde nadando en el lago del patio trasero.

A este Harry le gustaba cocinar el postre para su familia, haría travesuras a la cabeza del hogar, sobaría el estómago de la mujer y pondría su oído en el bulto claramente tratando de escuchar algo sin importar cuán impropio podía ser de su parte hacerlo.

A este Harry le gustaba dar caminatas por la tarde, tomarle de la mano y susurrarle ideas que tenía para su futura casa, su hogar.

— _¿Te gustaría, una casa que esté cerca de un lago o un río?_

— _Me gustaría que como mínimo tuviera dos pisos y un sótano, uno nunca sabe..._

_—Quiero poder respirar aire libre, me encanta el aroma a naturaleza._

_—¿Te gustaría que fuera de ladrillo o madera?_

_—No me mientas, Levi, sé que te gustan los salones de baños, he visto cómo te demoras más en mi baño porque te gusta cuán espacioso es._

_—¡Solo quieres la cocina grande porque te aprovechas que sé cocinar!_

Este Harry tenía sueños, le sonreía inocente, sus ojos brillarían como nunca antes lo habían hecho y le susurraría secretos y verdades en la oscuridad de la noche o en la soledad de sus caminatas.

Levi amaba este Harry tanto que le dolía el pecho tratando de controlar sus palabras, se le revolvía el estómago, no podía dormir solo por querer mirarlo en la noche y no lo perdía de vista durante el día por temor a que se escapara de sus manos.

Levi amaba este Harry, uno más hogareño, uno al cual le había admitido que quería un baño enorme, una cama mullida y árboles en los cuales apoyarse en el patio y poder dormir una siesta despreocupadamente.

Este Harry con aroma a libertad.

—Sabes —le hablaba la mujer de la casona, redonda con el hijo del hombre a quien Harry llamaba hermano. Levi había visto cómo Harry acariciaría el bulto y le susurraría cosas al niño por nacer, claramente esperando ansioso la suma de la familia—, están viviendo en el pecado —regañó la mujer con el ceño fruncido mientras masticaba la tostada con mermelada y miel.

Completamente asqueroso, si le preguntaban a él.

Levi solo hizo un sonido de que estaba escuchando y siguió mirando cómo Harry jugaba con los niños en el patio, él y la señora Kivi estaban sentados como adultos bebiendo el té de la tarde mientras que el otro idiota se revolcaba en el suelo cual perro.

—Hemos sido muy pacientes —seguía hablando la mujer—, pero no me gusta que no hagas a Harry un hombre honesto. ¿Qué es esto de dormir por dormir? ¡Honestamente! Ustedes los soldados les falta un tornillo, pero eso no significa que tengan que hacerlo de esta manera. ¡Cuatro años! ¿No te parece mucho tiempo?

La mujer siguió hablando, pero Levi no dejó de mirar a Harry. Ya habían cumplido cuatro años de altibajos, cuatro años de estar juntos, de hacerlo todo al revés, cuatro años de que él había conocido a Harry y ahora por fin podía aceptar que no veía un día sin él.

—... Los jóvenes de ahora, es imposible hacerles comprender que...

—Tendría que ser esta semana, porque dentro de dos semanas más tendremos que volver a nuestras funciones —la cortó Levi sin pensar por un momento en lo que estaba diciendo, en las palabras que acaba de soltar su boca y de lo cálido que sintió al pensar en ese tipo de futuro.

Uno como ahora, con Harry despertando en las mañanas siempre a su lado, con Harry bañándose juntos, comiendo desayuno, paseando por las tardes, yendo de compras algunos días y hablando de las cosas más absurdas.

El sonido de algo romperse lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y pestañeó mirando a la mujer sin saber qué decir.

—¡T-tú! —gritó la mujer apuntándolo con el dedo temblorosa.

Fue en ese momento en que Levi pensó en lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta cuán verdad quería que fuera, por mucho que hubiera hecho todo al revés, la mujer había estado asusándolo por días tratando de que le dijera algo similar a Harry, pero él había ido directamente al origen de su pequeña molestia por no tener ese tipo de futuro con Harry y en vez de hablar con él, se había ido de boca con la familia.

—¡GILBERT! ¡GILBERT! —gritó histérica la mujer.

Desde la casona, Levi escuchó cosas caer y los pasos desesperados no solo del hombre, sino de otras personas más. Harry llegó corriendo al lado de Rita tomándole la mano intentando calmarla y mirando desesperado a la mujer.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Levi? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te duele algo, Rita?

—¡Rita! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé? ¿Te duele el estómago? —grito el esposo desde la escalera igual de histérico y Levi alzó la ceja a la mujer, ¿tanto escándalo por lo que acababa de decir?

—¡Hay que ir al centro! ¡Ya! ¡Llama a Annabeth, necesitamos trajes! ¡Y hablar con los Nox! ¡Las invitaciones! No hay mucho tiempo y...

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mujer?! —gritó Gilbert mientras seguía a la mujer quien se paró como pudo con su panza y se llevó a rastras a Gilbert mientras le seguía gritando instrucciones.

Harry se quedó allí de pie sin saber qué hacer, boqueando un poco intentando comprender qué había pasado, él tampoco entendía qué demonios había sucedido en ese corto período de tiempo y Levi suspiró resignado a que dentro de una semana él y Harry estarían casados.

Levi sonrió.

—¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó curioso Harry mientras se sentaba en el puesto que la señora Kivi había dejado disponible.

Levi se encogió de hombros ante la duda y miró al otro hombre.

—Solo hace escándalo porque le dije que nos teníamos que casar en una semana —agregó como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia a lo apretado de su estómago y a lo ansioso que estaba por una respuesta.

Harry lo miró fijo, casi sin parpadear y se quedó en silencio, los ojos se abrieron poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta que no era una broma y todo su rostro se puso rojo, sus ojos brillaron como dos gemas al sol, su labio inferior tembló y algo en él sencillamente parecía gritar felicidad inconcebible, Harry parecía vibrar en la silla y su sonrisa fue la más hermosa que Levi había visto hasta ahora.

Lo dejó sin palabras.

Levi amaba a este Harry, al que por primera vez en cuatro años lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Enserio? —le susurró timorato en su pregunta, sus hombros más juntos, su expresión más suave, su voz más inocente.

—Enserio —le respondió estirando su mano, una que estaba bañada en sangre, que estaba callosa, que había pecado, una mano sucia que el otro aceptó sin siquiera quitarle la mirada ni dudar por un mísero momento.

Levi amaba a Harry, él realmente lo hacía y esta sensación que había querido ahogar se desbordaba por su pecho, no lo dejaba respirar y hacía también que temblara de emoción.

Levi lo amaba, lo amaba con todo lo poco que era y con todo lo poco que podía darle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ Chicos... ¡se van a casar! Finally! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, pasaron cosas súper importantes aquí. Levi tomó su decisión y no salvó la vida de Erwin, Harry le contó parte de la verdad Hange, Hange decidió aceptar a Harry porque hace feliz a Levi.
> 
> Y ahora estos dos idiotas que aún no han hablado nada se van a casar.
> 
> Feels, pure feels and fluff.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Esperaré sus comentarios, me gustaría saber sus pensamientos, ¿es lo que estaban esperando? ¿Nada en lo absoluto? ¿Los tomé por sorpresa? Antes había mencionado que planeaba casarlos antes de la expedición, pero decidí hacerlo así, un poco más de slow burn para desesperarnos a todos.
> 
> Por otra parte, ¡me queda solo un capítulo! ¡Qué emoción! Con este capítulo rompo la barrera de las 200 000 palabras escritas. ¡200K! OMFG!
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> - _Derwyd_


	37. Compromisos

> «Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección».
> 
> —Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,  _escritor_.

Esa noche hicieron el amor por segunda vez. Fue lento y doloroso como la primera vez, los dejó a carne viva con las verdades que se susurraron esa noche entre jadeos en un dormitorio sellado.

Esta vez no había manos avariciosas sobre piel febril, esta vez había manos comprensivas y amorosas, promesas susurradas en la piel y aceptación como nunca antes la había habido entre ambos.

—Por lo menos me gustaría escoger los anillos —habló Levi en un balbuceo entre dormido y despierto—, es el anillo que llevaré por el resto de mi vida y más te vale que no te lo saques, idiota —le susurraba amenazante, pese a que lo único que hizo fue apretar a Harry más entre sus brazos.

Él estaba escondido en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Levi, acariciando suavemente los bíceps murmurando para sí que todo esto era de él, músculo trabajado, cicatrices y piel dura.

—Sabes —le susurró de vuelta Harry—, con las cosas que me traje de mi mundo, también venían joyas, me gustaría que ocupáramos una de esas. La joyería mágica es perceptible a los cambios en el estado marital —le informó al mayor, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que sonaba como cuando Hermione repetía por enésima vez la información de un libro que era importante. Joyería mágica era algo que Harry había aprendido cuando le preguntó a los Weasley sobre el reloj que no marcaba a la hora, sino el estado de la familia.

—¿Y eso qué demonios significa?

—Significa que podremos saber si uno de los dos está herido gravemente o… ya sabes, muerto —respondió incómodamente.

La verdad el anillo podía hacer mucho más, como identificar si la persona estaba en peligro letal, pero eso solo serviría para Harry quien sentiría el llamado a proteger a Levi, el otro hombre no podría ir a su rescate y eso solo lo estresaría más.

No. Ese sería un pequeño secreto.

Los brazos de Levi se ciñeron aún más a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre abrió los ojos y lo miró:

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Está bien, eso sería útil si decides hacer otra idiotez como la última vez —sacó en cara si pena el mayor. Harry bufó ante sus palabras, pero sonrió feliz.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ese día los dejaron solos, ninguno de los dos quería salir y compartir este momento tan íntimo con otras personas, pero al tercer día de encierro, Harry agrandó su bolso y llamó toda la joyería a la cama y... Era una gran pila.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —se quejó irritado Levi—. ¿Es que eres un ladrón? ¿Qué mierda de familia tiene tanta porquería junta? Con esto te podrías comprar la puta isla, Harry —se quejaba Levi tomando las joyas en la mano y tirándolas nuevamente a la cama exasperado.

—¡Ey! —se quejó— son reliquias familiares. Sé que para ti no significan mucho, pero para mí sí. En nuestro mundo, saber de donde venimos y heredar es algo muy importante. Puede que no sea mucho, pero tener evidencia física de tus ancestros es relevante. Pocas veces se compran cosas nuevas cuando tienes reliquias.

Levi bufó y asinitó hastiado.

—Está bien, está bien. No mojes tus calzones. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—¿Separando? Nos interesan solo los anillos, así que...

—Bien. Tú por ese lado yo por este.

En los primeros minutos de búsqueda ninguno dijo mucho, hasta que a Levi le llamó la curiosidad una argolla y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Había obesos en tu familia? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba algo entre sus manos.

—No que yo recuerde. Los magos tienen otro tipo de metabolismo y si bien podemos ganar peso, nunca tanto para ser considerados obesos —admitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces de qué es esto?

Fue la pregunta más inocente que le había hecho el hombre y Harry se sonrrojo cuando vio a lo que se refería Levi.

—E-es un anillo para el pene —susurró lo más bajito que podía mientras estiraba la mano para quitárselo a Levi.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritado el mayor por no escucharlo bien.

—Es un anillo para el pene —repitió pronunciando cada palabra con dolorosa lentitud.

Harry debería haber sacado su cámara para fotografíar el momento exacto de la mirada de horror y asco que Levi puso, cómo soltó de inmediato el anillo y se levantó asqueado de su lugar.

—¡¿Quién mierda guarda un asqueroso anillo para la polla?! ¡¿Qué mierda?!

—Calma, calma —decía entre carcajadas—, está todo limpio. Te lo juro. O si no, no te hubiera dejado tocarlo, se les hizo un ritual de limpieza y te prometo que no hay nada sucio aquí.

Levi boqueó sorprendido mirándolo a él y al anillo hasta que Harry comprendió por qué, aparte de darle asco, le llamaba la atención.

—Tú sabes lo que es un anillo para el pene, ¿cierto? —dijo arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

—Tú pequeño idiota —Levi se lanzó furioso al otro hombre y Harry corrió riendo por el cuarto.

—¡Es para placer! ¡Para el sexo! ¡No me lances cosas!

—¡Tus asquerosos y pervertidos antepasados de mierda!

—¡Se siente bien, te lo juro!

Ante esas palabras, Levi paró y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te has puesto uno? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Claro, ayudan a que no eyacules pronto. Es como un juego de espera, es doloroso, pero gratificante, creo que te gustaría.

Levi solo le lanzó otro almohadazo y camino enfurecido a su pila de joyería. Harry trató de aguantarse la risa y siguió con lo suyo por varios minutos hasta que Levi lo volvió a llamar.

—Oye —preguntó el otro hombre—, ¿y esto para qué sirve?

Harry posó su mirada en la inusual joyería hasta que recordó la terrible memoría de Luna una noche en que la rubia estaba curiosa de algo y Harry tuvo que sufrir sus preguntas porque « _Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Harry, es obvio que te pregunto a ti este tipo de cosas. Tu puedes preguntarme lo que sea_ » para luego guiñarle el ojo.

—Son aros para los pezones.

—¿Y también son para el sexo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja y mirando la cadena que unía un extremo al otro.

—Depende. Estos sí, ya ves, son como pinzas. —Respondió Harry señalando las puntas. Levi las abrió y las cerró y luego miró fijamente a Harry.

—Pruébatelas.

—C-claro.

Harry se lo debía por haberse reído cuando encontró los anillos para el pene, así que se sacó la camisa y se puso las pinzas frunciendo el ceño ante la presión. No le gustaba como se sentía.

—Hummm... Nada mal.

—Las odio, duelen un poco.

—Dámelas.

Levi, su prometido —Harry adoraba cuando pensaba en eso—, hizo lo impensable cuando se subió la camisa para colocarse las pinzas del mal.

—No duelen, mentiroso —regañó el otro, pero Harry estaba más ocupado mirando el pecho de Levi que era una contradicción.

Harry podía lavar una camisa en esos músculos, abdominales marcados, bíceps como rocas, todo en Levi era músculo y dureza y allí estaba acomodado fijamente unas joyas delicadas, brillantes y sutiles en su pecho.

Se avergonzó al sentir un poco más de saliva en su boca.

—Joo... No es una mala reacción. —Cuando alzó la vista, Levi le estaba dando una mirada llena de picardía.

Y la pila de anillos para matrimonio pasó a ser una pila miscelánea de diversos objetos que les llamaban la atención.

Fue un hermoso proceso de autodescubrimiento.

* * *

La llamaron  _la boda del año_ , eso era lo que sus amigos les escupían cada vez que manifestaban su emoción.

No estaban invitados muchas personas, ni Harry ni él querían sentirse como animales siendo observados todo el día. No, ellos preferían algo más íntimo: la familia de Harry y sus amigos más cercanos.

Hange y su escuadrón por su parte.

La familia de Harry, su escuadrón y sus amigos más cercanos. No eran más de treinta personas y eso era todo lo que querían.

Fue una ceremonia donde Zackley ofició el matrimonio y aceptó hacer el papeleo como  _regalo de bodas_. Todo su escuadrón estaba presente vestido con su uniforme formal, chaquetas largas y verdes con el logo de la legión en su pecho y espalda, todos felices de ser invitados a tamaña ceremonia, alegres de por fin celebrar un acontecimiento feliz y agradable.

Su traje era de tres piezas que llamaba la atención y su pañoleta de siempre, como nunca, Hange lo había forzado a arreglarse el pelo y parte de su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y por primera vez en su vida sentía su estómago apretarse y hormiguear al ver los minutos pasar poco a poco.

Prefería tener una encerrona con cientos de titanes que volver a pasa por esto.

« _Por lo menos lo tendré que hacer una vez en la vida_ », pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Teniendo segundos pensamientos? —pregunto sonriente la mujer mientras arreglaba su pañoleta y estiraba arrugas invisibles en su traje.

—No. No —contestó en rápida sucesión y luego suspiró—. Mierda, ¿es normal sentir como que vas a vomitar un pulmón? —preguntó entre tenso y enojado. No le gustaba esta sensación, quería saltarse la ceremonia y listo, en su dedo habría un anillo igual al anillo de Harry y podrían terminar con toda esta mierda.

—Si realmente quieres vomitar tu pulmón, deberíamos ir al hospital —bromeó cantarina la cegatona y Levi le frunció el ceño.

Levi se ajustó los puños de su camisa y miró los gemelos que Harry le había regalado, eran de sencillo color plata y tenía una incrustación de diamantes grises, era como ver un pequeño cielo estrellado en forma de roca. Eran su regalo de bodas y era algo que no podía negar, era  _tradición_  mágica y Levi tenía que darle un regalo de bodas si querían que su matrimonio fuera bendecido por  _la madre magia_  cuando él le decía seriamente lo importante que era esta tradición.

Al parecer, ser parte del  _mundo mágico_  tenía sus reglas, eran como una religión, pero a la vez no. Al parecer, para Harry era importante tener la bendición de la  _madre magia_  y Levi se lo tomó muy en serio cuando escuchó que tenía que regalarle algo para poder casarse, así que ocupó el dinero que había estado guardando polvo en su cuenta (no tenía casa, no tenía vida fuera de la legión, así que todo se había ido amontonando poco a poco) y le compró una esmeralda que no se comparaba con la brillantez de los ojos de Harry, pero hacían resaltar aún más la belleza tras de ellos.

Era un broche para corbata con plumas que asemejaban alas, era todo lo que Harry representaba para él y ni siquiera batió sus párpados por el precio cuando fue a pagar.

—…vi, ¡Levi! Ya es hora. ¿O es que acaso ya no quieres...?

—Vamos, cegatona.

Levi salió del dormitorio decidido, era ahora o nunca. Habían decidido hacer la ceremonia en el patio de los Kivi y luego Harry prometió mostrarle algo que nunca antes nadie había visto. Si eso era una metáfora para mostrarle su pene, Levi se iba a enojar de verdad.

Caminar por los pasillos de la casona en la cual se había estado quedando le pareció completamente normal ahora, el ruido en el patio era bienvenido para su revoltosa mente y cuando pisó el césped del jardín, todos —porque así lo sentía él— se giraron a verlo con amplias sonrisas y uno y que otros ojos llorosos.

Siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando Harry apareció por la misma puerta que él había salido, sus ropas completamente distintas a las de él, una túnica caía por el cuerpo de su prometido, solapas de color verde y sonrisa de mil soles.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó con el cabello desordenado, su pajarita gladeada y mejillas sonrosadas. Se veía hermoso y un desastre andando.

Aún así, él no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Pff, eso debería preguntártelo yo.

Su sonrisa se sentía salvaje en sus labios, sonrisa que Harry replicó sin problemas y ambos caminaron a pasos rápidos al altar: un perfecto círculo con orillas de sal, cuatro piedras equidistantes entre ellas, Zackley los esperaba en el centro del mismo círculo con el libro ceremonial. Era estúpido cómo todo esto lo hacía sentirse de esta manera: feliz, aterrado, dudoso, ansioso, alegre.

Levi no les prestó atención a las personas ni al día, tampoco a las decoraciones, a las palabras que Hange le susurraba ni a lo que Zackley comenzó a hablar en voz alta para proceder con la ceremonia, no, Levi tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en Harry, en lo arrebolado de sus mejillas, en lo amplia de su sonrisa, lo perlado de sus dientes, en lo revuelto de su cabello y lo feliz que lucía.

Todo en él vibraba por el hombre que estaba delante de él, en cómo se removía inquieto, cómo apretaba sus manos con las suyas, cómo cambiaría el peso de sus pies de uno a otro para tratar de no removerse tan inquieto, de cómo lo miraría con sus ojos verdes, tan verdes, tan brillantes y solo para él.

Harry.

Su Harry.

—Y ahora —llamó la atención Zackley—, procederemos a escuchar los votos de los involucrados. Capitán Potter —indicó Zackley con un gesto de la mano.

Harry pareció saltar en su lugar y sonreír a pesar de que era evidente que lo había tomado por sorpresa, el otro hombre asintió y con un tembloroso suspiró sacó el anillo que ambos habían escogido para la ceremonia con manos decididas.

—Levi —comenzó el hombre—, yo… —Harry lo miró atribulado por un momento y luego le sonrió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo en ese preciso momento—, prometo estar contigo siempre.

Susurró mientras deslizaba el anillo en su anular y luego lo miró expectante.

—Tus votos apestan —respondió suspirando, lo que ganó la risa de Hange y su escuadrón.

—Ni siquiera pueden hacer esto bien —intentó susurrar la señora Kivi en la silla de la primera fila.

— _Shhh_.

—Deberíamos haberlos escrito nosotros. ¿Qué clase de votos son esos?

—Harry —comenzó Levi completamente serio mientras omitía las palabras azoradas de la señora Kivi—, prometo intentar no molerte a golpes cada vez que haces una idiotez —y luego sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular del otro.

Harry lo miró boqueando por un momento antes de largarse a reír junto con Hange y los otros soldados. Levi no sabía de qué se reían, él realmente intentaría no hacerlo.

—Erg… Cómo sea —susurró Zackley mirándolos ligeramente incómodo—, por la autoridad que me confiere la corona de Paradis, los declaro casados. Por favor, no se besen frente a mí, esperen que me vaya. Si firman aquí podré terminar con este papeleo —fue la anticlimática frase que pronunció Zackley.

Harry y él firmaron con un rápido movimiento de manos y la tinta siquiera había terminado de secarse cuando Hange saltó de su lugar a él.

—¡Felicidades!

Los gritos de buenos deseos se escucharon por todas partes y Levi sintió que poco a poco la tensión se iba de su cuerpo. Se sentía ligero y agitado a la vez, lo había hecho, se había casado con Harry.

El otro hombre apretó su mano con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en el dorso de su mano, pero a Levi poco le importaba, el peso extra en su dedo anular no le molestó en lo absoluto y poco a poco el anillo comenzó a templarse producto del calor de sus dedos.

Hange pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apretándolo producto de la felicidad, la primera sonrisa real que ella daba y él mismo sintió los músculos de su rostro relajarse.

Harry lo soltó para abrazar a su familia quien ahora le sonreía lloroso, los mocosos de ellos no pararon de saltar sobre el hombre para luego acercarse a él más temerosos, pero igual de felices cuando su  _tío Harry por fin se casó con su tío Levi_.

Tío.

Por un momento, Levi recordó que ahora tenía más familia, ellos estaban allí, él no estaba solo, él no se había casado únicamente con Harry, sino con esa cantidad de personas que revoloteaban a su lado, ahora era el  _cuñado_  de Gilbert y Rita. Tendría que soportar al escuadrón de Harry quienes le revolvían el pelo y lo molestaban por sus nupcias.

Eso aterró a Levi por unos momentos, casi haciéndolo perder el aliento, su egoísmo por monopolizar a Harry lo había nublado, porque ahora él era el tío, amigo, ayudante, cuñado de alguien.

—Ey —llamó Hange—, ¿todo bien? ¿Te arrepientes? —su voz tenía tanta seriedad que lo sacó de sus pensamientos más oscuros, de aquellos que le decían que no se lo merecía, que no se merecía a una familia amorosa, a un atractivo esposo y esta felicidad que le calentaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

—Yo... No sé si pueda hacer esa cosa de ser… familia. —Dijo en un claro momento de debilidad.

Levi vio cómo Hange se lo quedó mirando, su rostro neutral mientras buscaba algo que él no sabía y luego le sonrió.

—Serás el mejor, idiota. Harás todo lo posible por tenerlos a salvo, ¿cierto? Y eso es todo lo les importa. Las acciones valen más que mil palabras, Levi. Además, tú eres el soldado más fuerte que tiene la humanidad, tú más que nadie los protegerá con todo lo que eres.

Levi no asintió ni hizo ningún gesto que dejara en evidencia que la había escuchado, este sentimiento de preocupación y molestia no se iría por unas simples palabras, sino que era algo en lo que tendría que trabajar día a día porque no había manera en este maldito mundo en que él dejara ir a Harry. No si él podía evitarlo.

Pronto su escuadrón se acercó a él, algo incómodos primero, sonrisas algo tensas, pero ligeros en su entusiasmo por estar en un día tan importante de su via.

—Felicidades, capitán —dijo feliz y sincero Armin.

—Gracias. —Respondió con un ligero asentimiento en su cabeza.

— _P-ewo_   _quen diría que capitán Lewi tenwía un novio_  —hablaba con la boca llena Sasha, haciendo a Mikasa fruncir el ceño y a Eren regañarla.

—¡No hables con la boca llena, chica patata! ¿No ves que estamos en la boda del capitán? Hay que portarse bien.

—¡Relájate, Jeager! Si el escándalo que tiene el escuadrón de capitán Potter significa algo, es que no tenemos que preocuparnos por Sasha o lo que Connie termine destruyendo por torpe. —Habló burlesco Jean.

—¡Ey! —gritaron los aludidos.

Eren suspiró y revolvió su cabello, Mikasa solo los miró a todos y asintió a Levi.

—Felicidades. —Murmuró parca la mujer.

—Gracias.

—¡Levi se lo tenía bien guardado! Ni yo sabía —se reía Hange mientras golpeaba a Levi en la espalda haciéndolo fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras—. Fueron amantes secretos —dijo haciendo bailar las cejas.

Eren, Jean, Mikasa y Armin se sonrrojaron ante las palabras de la comandante y ella comenzó a reírse histérica, muy parala molestía de Levi quien bufó.

—Mocosos —llamó sin importarle que Hange siguiera riéndose como poseída por un chiste que solo ella conocía—. Gracias por estar aquí. Disfruten y coman hasta que revienten. La familia de Harry hizo un buffet así que dudo que hasta Sasha pueda comerse todo lo que hay.

El brillo de desafío en los ojos marrones de la muchacha dejó en evidencia que se lo tomaría como la misión más importante de su vida. Jean y Connie gritaron felices y corrieron a las largas mesas con diversos platos de alta alcurnia.

Mikasa asintió y retrocedió un poco junto a Armin. Eren, por otra parte, se removió incómodo en su lugar e hizo a Levi suspirar.

—Escúpe lo que quieres decir, mocoso. No tengo todo el día para mirarte escurrir como mierda en inodoro —las palabras de Levi provocaron que la risa menguante de Hange volviera en su máxima fuerza y que Eren se sonrrojara aún más.

—Muhm… Capitán… No entiendo algo —dijo tras juntar valor. Los ojos aguamarina del soldado se colocaron serios y habló sin cavilar—. ¿Cómo pudo? Estamos en guerra, todos podemos morir mañana y usted va y se casa… ¿No es eso egoísta?

Levi lo miró fijamente. Un garzón pasó dando de grupo en grupo bebestibles y Levi ni siquiera dudo en estirar su mano para tomar el trago y dejar que el hombre entretuviera a Hange con las distintas opciones que tenía para beber.

—Lo es —respondió mirándolo como si la pregunta no tuviera relevancia.

De la nada, uno de los brazos de Harry se reposó en su cintura, reconocería ese calor y desplante en cualquier lado. Levi no se quitó del paso, ni se removió inquieto o masculló algo en contra del hombre, sino que sencillamente lo aceptó en su espacio personal.

—Es por eso mismo —dijo Harry sobre lo que Levi acababa de decir, sin mostrar ni una muesca de pena por haber estado escuchando. Eren lo miró entre incómodo y dudoso.

—No entiendo. —Respondió negando con la cabeza. Esta vez, había frustración en su voz y Harry suspiró. Levi tenía la fortuna de que el hombre haya estado como acosador a sus alrededores, porque no había manera de que él pudiera explicarle esto al obtuso de Eren.

—Yo puedo morir mañana, Levi puede morir mañana, tú puedes hacerlo o Armin, Mikasa, Hange —enumeró Harry con voz nostálgica—, eso te hace apreciar lo que tienes ahora. ¿Es egoísta? ¡Por supuesto que sí!, puedes dejar atrás o te pueden dejar atrás, pero por momentos como estos sabrás lo que realmente significa estar vivo, feliz y libre de hacer lo que se nos da la real gana, eso es felicidad, Eren, recuérdalo.

Algo debió haber dicho Harry que sorprendió a Eren de alguna manera, el soldado asintió aún más confuso, pero feliz de la respuesta que le habían dado y saludó con su puño en su corazón para luego irse con sus amigos. Mikasa y Armin le sonreían a lo lejos y Levi los vio partir.

—Hay algo raro en él —susurró Harry en su oído.

—¿Tú también te diste cuenta? —de no ser porque Levi estaba acostumbrado a no reaccionar, se hubiera asustado por cómo Hange apareció de nuevo de la nada. Vaso en mano y con mirada pensativa.

—Es un adolescente, es obvio que no entiende —habló Levi restándole importancia.

—No, es algo más que eso. Lo he visto a lo lejos y de cerca. Algo no anda bien allá arriba —dijo señalando vagamente la cabeza.

Hange miró a Harry sorprendida y dirigió su único ojo bueno a Eren, tratando de discernir a qué se refería.

—¿Malo como qué?

—No lo sé, pero me molesta.

—Puede que no esté tan estable, pero se debe a que ha ido recuperando las memorías de su padre. A veces tiene recuerdos muy fuertes y comienza a hablar como él. Es raro.

Debió haber dicho algo porque Harry paró de respirar unos segundos antes negar con la cabeza.

—Ya veo.

Levi no le insistió más, no cuando Hange estaba cerca de ellos.

El festejo duró hasta la tarde, Levi tuvo que aceptar el abrazo de su nueva familia, habló un poco con el escuadrón de Harry, sacudió algunas manos de gente importante, algunos comandantes de otras divisones e Historia que apareció entrada la recepción, sonriente y feliz de estar en este evento.

Pese a que había más gente de lo que quería, muchos se colaron en el último día, Levi tuvo una amena tarde.

Esa noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo y ya la fiesta había terminado hace horas, Harry y él volvieron a caminar al mismo círculo, esta vez había velas flotando y un pequeño altar que el mago había hecho con un movimiento de su varita.

—¿Listo? —le susurró humilde el otro hombre.

—Listo.

Ambos vestidos con túnicas blancas procedieron a contraer matrimonio según las leyes mágicas. Harry en posesión de una granada (una fruta que nunca supo que existía hasta ahora) y daga, ninguno tenía joyas extras en su cuerpo, solo ellos a pies descalzos tocando el césped y la tierra, ansiosos por terminar todo esto. Por primera vez, Levi no se quejó de la suciedad entre medio de sus dedos, de lo asqueroso que se sentía pisar la tierra o lo terrible que se sentía la humedad del césped en su piel.

Uno frente al otro, Harry comenzó con un cántico casi adormecedor, el aire comenzó a moverse en pequeñas corrientes y el suelo donde Levi se encontraba parado comenzó a calentarse un poco.

Harry cortó la granada con la daga y le dio la mitad, el jugo caía por su mano un poco, dejándola pegajosa, pero aún así no la dejó caer. Luego, Harry se cortó la palma de la mano sin siquiera pestañear para luego pasarle la daga a él quien replicó el mismo movimiento sin incomodarle en lo absoluto la sensación de ardor en su mano.

—Con mi sangre unida a la tuya —comenzó el mago tomando su mano ensangrentada con la suya y apretándola palma con palma, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza para luego, ante su sorpresa, fuese aprisionada por algún tipo de enredadera que salió de la nada— prometo vivir y sangrar por ti.

Harry lo miró indicando que era su turno y Levi, con voz temblorosa y suave, repitió lo mismo, esta vez completamente sobrepasado por la emoción que carcomía su cuerpo, una emoción que bullía de no sabía dónde, pero que lo carcomía por completo.

—Consumidos por nuestro amor, oro para que nuestra unión florezca.

Harry masticó la granada, el ruido reverberando en todo su cuerpo y Levi repitió lo mismo como una mantra que le llegaba a la mente y luego mascó a todo lo que diera su quijada, hambriento y sediendo de la nada y ambos a la vez, sin que se le antojara extraño, murmuron un « _que así sea_ ».

Todo brilló por un momento, todo su cuerpo se sintió cálido y sensible y luego a Levi le entró un apetito voraz, pero no de comida, sino del otro hombre. Labios chocaron sin pausa y pese a que el sabor a sangre y granada debiera haberle molestado, Levi solo quería más, más y más.

Quería consumir a Harry entero, sin pausa, sin peros y sin temor.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry le dijo que le mostraría algo que nadie nunca había visto, Levi honestamente pensó que se trataba de una broma y el hombre se refería a su pene. ¿Qué más podría mostrarle? Levi conocía todo lo que estaba dentro de las murallas, pero claro, se había olvidado de una cosa: magia.

Harry lo había llevado fuera de las murallas para su viaje de luna de miel. El mago mintió descaradamente diciendo que iban a ir a una pequeña finca que tenía en Yarkell, lo cual resultó ser cierto. Él había comprado un terreno pequeño, no más de tres mil metros cuadrados. Tenía una casona más pequeña que la de los Kivi y era de un piso, pero no estuvieron allí mucho tiempo, Harry hizo unas cosas graciosas con su varita y luego lo miró travieso y le dijo que tomara su maleta y la lana que tenía en la mano.

Nunca más le haría caso al hijo de puta porque sintió como si se hubiera tragado el mundo y luego lo quisiera vomitar.

—¡Tú, cabrón! —dijo sin aliento.

—Levi, mira.

Y Levi miró.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo apuntando sorprendido a la gran masa de agua que sonaba fuerte.

—El mar.

El cielo estaba despejado y solo podía ver árboles, césped y mar.

—¿En dónde termina?

—Nunca termina, solo cambia de nombre. El 70 % de la superficie de la tierra es mar, Levi. Eso significa que tierra como esta solo es el 30 %.

Levi mentiría si no dijera que sus ojos ardieron un poco y el aire paró de entrar a sus pulmones por un momento.

—Quiero que lo conozcamos todo, juntos, el mar, los volcanes, ríos, lagos, otros países, todo. Lo quiero todo contigo.

Harry le sonrió pese a que el sol entorpeciera su vista y Levi pensó que por un momento el otro hombre brillaba allí entre medio de la tierra granulosa y el fuerte sonido que hacia el  _mar_ en aquel lugar. Qué patético de su parte, por caer aún más bajo de lo que ya estaba, nada de lo que él era pertenecía a él. Harry era un amante egoísta y le quitaba hasta el último de sus pensamientos, lo que restaba de su independencia y lo que quedaba de su corazón.

—Sí.

Harry se rio feliz y corrió en dirección a las olas desponjándose de su ropa cual niño pequeño, a Levi se le fue el corazón con él, porque esa agua parecía furiosa azotándose con la tierra y Harry iba se lanzaba a ella como niño en una pila de hojas.

—¡Sale de allí! ¡Quizás qué gérmenes tiene esa cosa! Es peligroso —regañó en la orilla paseando de un lado a otro.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! Ven, quítate la ropa y entra conmigo, está cálida —dijo mientras se reía chapoteando en el agua.

—¡Harry! Harry —llamaba tenso mientras se sacaba los zapatos negros, su chaqueta, todo hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se acercó al mar, pero no lo suficiente para que llegara el agua a sus pies. La tierra había pasado de estar seca y caliente a húmeda y fría.

Harry seguía nadando un poco más profundo, haciendo que Levi lo mirara entre irritado y preocupado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que alejarse de él?

—Vamos, Levi, yo también te cuido —lo llamó dentro del mar.

Y Levi avanzó, a paso dudoso, pero nunca retrocediendo ni pausando su caminar, hasta que el mar lo cubrió hasta su cintura, hasta que la sensación de suciedad y preocupación lo consumieran un poco más antes de sentir la presencia de Harry ante él, hasta que aquellas manos hicieron que todo lo malo se fuera por unos segundos.

—Gracias.

Levi no podía entender por qué aquella palabra tan pequeña y errante significaba tanto para Harry, cómo su mirada se tornó tan cariñosa y frágil a la vez, y cómo él sintió nuevamente esa sensación que lo consumía por entero.

Él no sabía por qué Harry le agradecía, pero supuso que asentir era lo mínimo que pudo hacer.

—Sabes, esta es mi segunda vez en el mar. La primera no fue muy agradable. Definitivamente me gusta más cuando estás aquí.

El aludido asintió y sintió el vaivén del mar en su cuerpo.

—Está cálida —admitió dentro de un tiempo.

—Aja.

—Me quiero salir.

—Solo unos minutos más.

—Tengo hambre.

—Traje comida.

—Aquí no hay una casa para quedarnos.

—Te haré una.

—Pueden aparecer titanes.

—Los mataré a todos.

Todo sonaba como una promesa para Levi en este momento y por primera vez, sin temor, sin cuestionarse si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal, sin que Harry se lo preguntara, él se dejó ir a los brazos de Harry, perdido y sin ganas de ser encontrado.

—Eso suena bien...

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐ ¡Terminé! OMG, I can't believe that I finished this story! I'm so fuc*** happy!!! No sé qué decirles, realmente estoy un poco emocionada. Fueron 37 capítulos, más de 200K palabras, un montón de edición, días en que no sabía cómo continuar, días en que no podía parar de escribir. Fue hermoso y estresante.
> 
> Para los que no conocen mi tipo de estilo, siempre es así: un final abierto. Me gustan, me gusta que ustedes puedan imaginar un poquito más de la historia, hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado escribir, pero creo que la historia queda bien así como está. Este fanfic está entorno a la relación de Harry y Levi, cómo crecen juntos como pareja, cómo tratan de quedarse juntos, momentos de acción, angst, hurt/comfort, de todo un poco.
> 
> Y ahora nuestros dorks por fin están casados. ¡Por fin! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por quedarse hasta aquí leyendo el final, ustedes son mis fieles lectores. Algunos me siguen desde otros multifandoms leyendo mis locuras, siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios, aliento, críticas, y retroalimentación, todo. Muchas gracias (*･▽･*)
> 
> Es un capítulo más fluff, súper amoroso, el comienzo de la power!couple.
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado, ya saben, comenten, analicen, ¿qué les pareció? Algunos de uds. realmente se sorprendieron por la pedida de mano de Levi, eso es bueno, me gusta darles sorpresas de vez en cuando. Adoraré leer cada review que me llegue.
> 
> Nos leemos en otra historia, quizás sea otro crossover, quizás sea una historia de otro fandom, aún no lo sé. Veremos qué dice la musa.
> 
> Mil cariños siempre y espero leerlos en otras de mis aventuras (°◡°♡).:｡
> 
> -Derwyd


	38. Extra 1

Harry le había construido una casa, una hermosa casa en lo alto de un risco con vista  _al mar_ , cuando salía por la puerta principal veía el comienzo del bosque que se mecía perezoso en lo alto de las copas, frotándose unos árboles con otros y provocando ese sonido que tanto le gustaba.

Ese fue su regalo de casados. Pisos de madera, techos altos, ventanas por doquier, una cama con vista a la inmensidad del océano, una cocina gigante donde él se sentaría perezoso a esperar su comida, donde vería al otro hombre ir de un lado a otro tarareando feliz mientras hacía la comida, un salón de baño inmenso donde Levi podía suspirar y dejarse ir en la tibieza del agua y el aroma a limón y manzanilla que tanto le gustaba.

Harry le había construido una casa fuera de las murallas, su lugar seguro, el paraíso donde ni siquiera otro ser humano, ni titán, podría pisar por mucho que lo intentaran porque estaba protegido,  _con magia_.

Levi la podía reconocer ahora, ese manto cálido que era la magia de Harry, la sentía como una fresca brisa en verano y una cálida manta en inverno, la sentía en su dedo anular y la sentía cuando estaba cerca del mago.

Ellos ahora tenían una pequeña terraza, una donde Levi se relajaría en la tarde debajo de un árbol y vería a Harry volar en esa escoba del demonio sin preocupaciones de que algo sucediera, una terraza donde leería los muchos libros que el mago había traído de su mundo, una donde vería las imágenes moverse, párrafos recitarse por sí mismos y cosas increíbles pasar ante sus ojos.

Harry le había dado un hogar, uno que nunca antes soñó con tener, uno donde eran solo ellos dos, seguros, libres y felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who don't know: Sibilino has a PDF version that has 5 extras scenes (this chapter is one of those). I've been asked if I'm going to write a sequel, the answer is no. I don't think I have the energy and time to do this again and I kinda liked it how I ended this fanfic, so this is it.
> 
> If you want to read the next extras, you can go to my facebook page to the link I shared. I uploaded the full version of this fanfic and the extras.
> 
> I'm grateful of all the English speakers who read my fanfic and commented. Thanks for your support!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leerme! Ya subí la versión PDF de este fanfic donde podrán leer los extras. ¡Son cinco! Este es uno de esas escenas :D
> 
> -Derwyd


	39. Extra 2

Era como estar en celo, o por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba Levi. Él estaba en celo, Harry estaba en celo y ambos eran un manojo de extremidades, necesidad y furor.

Desde que se habían casado, Levi no podía mirar o pensar en Harry sin sentir la lujuria bullir por su bajo vientre y diseminar por cada maldita parte de su cuerpo el deseo furioso de poseer a Harry, se preguntó si así se sentirían todos los recién casados o eran solo ellos, pero poco tiempo tenía para cuestionarse esas cosas que ahora parecían inanes.

Levi quería devorar y ser devorado, quería morder y ser mordido, él lo quería todo.

Cualquiera pensaría que por las mordidas, moretones, su mejillas inflamada en un tono rojo furioso y por la ceja cortada que tenía Harry ambos se habían enfrascado en la más terribles de las peleas, pero es que los dientes de Levi picaban por la necesidad de enterrarse en alguna parte de Harry, las manos del otro hombre eran avariciosas cuando lo tomaban, siempre apretando más de la cuenta, siempre enterrando sus dedos hasta que Levi veía luces bajo sus párpados.

Más de una vez Levi se había tenido que agarrar de la cabecera de la cama para no caerse o se había caído de la cama por lo ansioso y descontrolado que estaban y ninguno nunca paró, porque si Levi se caía una vez más de la cama quedando completamente vulnerable a los antojos de Harry, el otro hombre sabía que la próxima vez sería su turno de solo recibir cualquier cosa que Levi pudiera darle.

Lo peor de todo era que la distancia era intolerable, la comida pasó a ser un segundo plano y Levi nunca se había sentido tan sucio y limpio a la vez, tan vigoroso y agotado o satisfecho y necesitado.

La ropa estorbaba la mayoría del tiempo y él era un descarado, ¿para qué utilizarla si iba a caer en el suelo y ensuciarse? Levi no quería lavar más de la cuenta y el rostro sorprendido de Harry al verlo caminar por su casa, «mi casa, nuestra casa, el hogar de ambos», había valido la pena.

No había superficie perdonable, porque el hambre estaba allí, latente y tórrido, y Levi tampoco se sentía ni piadoso o amable para parar. Ese hombre era suyo y haría lo que quisiera con él y dónde él lo deseara.

Fueron las mejores tres semanas de toda su maldita vida.


	40. Extra 3

Era un paquete, una caja mediana que pesaba un poco, pero era una caja al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el capitán alzando una ceja.

—Una caja.

—No me digas, sabiondo —masculló Levi—. Qué mierda hay dentro de la caja —preguntó con tono de orden.

Harry, enfrente de Levi, se rio un poco y hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros.

—¿Por qué no la abres? No tiene nada daniño, si es eso lo que temes —respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba el contenido levemente de un lado para otro.

—No creas que te he perdonado por irte.

—Nunca —concordó el mago—, pero este es un… regalo por haberme ido tanto tiempo. Hay cosas maravillosas en el otro continente y cuando vi esto, pensé en ti.

Levi le arqueó una ceja, ahora curioso por el contenido dentro de la caja.

Harry se había ido por meses con Eren al continente, al otro lado del  _océano_ , buscando contactos para prevenir o prepararse para la guerra, todo eso  _sin decirle nada a él_ , quien se había quedado cual esposa en pueblo esperando por el regreso de su esposo soldado.

Lo odiaba.

Ahora el muy desconsiderado regresó tras meses de silencio con una caja y barcos llenos de quién sabe qué cosa.

—Vamos, ábrela —e inquieto porque abriera lo que contenía.

Levi le arqueó una ceja, pero lo hizo. Con una mano equilibró la caja sin problemas por su peso, con la otra la abrió sin problemas y dentro de ellas… Un montón de botellas.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó dudoso, sus largos dedos tomaron una de las tantas botellas con etiquetas que no podía leer—. ¿Qué dice aquí?

—Es cloro —dijo Harry como niño en estado hiperactivo.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Todo lo que está en la caja son productos de limpieza —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. De la nada, Levi se quedó sin la caja y Harry comenzó a mostrarle todo lo que le había comprado—. Esto es cloro, es un poco fuerte, pero elimina el 99,9 % de los gérmenes, así que sirve en todo tipo de superficies; esto es detergente, sirve para lavar ropa, ¿te gusta este olor? No sabía cual traerte; este es aerosol, es para cambiar el aroma del dormitorio, ves, es como espray; esto es limpiavidrios; esto es...

A cada botella que salía, Levi sentía como si el corazón se le salía del pecho, latía más fuerte y... Era una caja llena de productos de limpieza.

—¡Y te traje esta mopa! Es reutilizable, solo la tienes que lavar y lis... ¿Levi?

Levi sentía como si se había enamorado de nuevo y esta vez cayó más fuerte.

—N-nada...

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa que pocas veces se la veía, supuso que el calor en el rostro de Levi no pasó desapercibido.


	41. Extra 4

El ambiente era irrespirable y tenso y no había nada ni nadie quien pudiera decir lo contrario. Levi frunció el ceño y Harry suspiró igual de irritado, el hombre frente a él parecía no querer ceder en lo absoluto y ambos hombres se habían cansado de negar.

—Es una oportunidad única, lord Potter —insistía sin pausa—. Aridai será una excelente segunda esposa.

Y por algún motivo, eso hizo la ceja de Levi tiritar con aún más ira y Harry no podía negar que lo comprendía. Desde que habían abierto Paradis como socio comercial por las increíbles riquezas que la tierra proveía, muchos soldados de alto rango y aristócratas de la isla comenzaron a casarse para establecer lazos políticos y diplomáticos y asentarse más en el mundo. Harry no le restaría utilidad a esa táctica, pero eso había pausado cuando el rey de Yisra insistía en que él tomara como  _segunda esposa_  a su hija, Aridai.

—Comprendo sus deseos, pero estoy feliz con mi matrimonio, no deseo una segunda esposa —volvía a repetir Harry.

Harry, quien era lo que ahora se consideraba el servicio de inteligencia de Paradis y el encargado de las relaciones exteriores.

—Lo sé —asentía el hombre—, pero estoy seguro que ni usted ni capitán Potter negarán que un heredero a su noble familia vendría mal.

La actitud pasiva de Levi lo molestó de inmediato y Harry suspiró.

—La reina Historia dijo que hablaría con ustedes sobre este tema más tarde, pero quería ser yo quien informara de esta situación primero, por respeto a usted, lord Potter.

El hombre se inclinó en señal de despedida y pronto dejó en silencio el despacho de la oficina que Levi y Harry compartían.

—Levi...

—No. —Cortó de inmediato el hombre.

—Me negaré, Levi. No seas niño.

—Ese no es el puto problema y lo sabes. Que te cases con la niña esa servirá para estrechar lazos y abrirnos en el comercio asiático, no creas que no sé por qué el muy pendejo fue a hablar primero con Historia. Te obligarán a casarse con ella, Harry.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

—Es tu culpa —seguía maldiciendo el capitán—, si no tuvieras ese complejo de meterte en todo, no hubieras «salvado» a la niñata.

—La iban a asesinar.

—Pues ahora estaría mejor muerta que viva —espetó con rencor el hombre mientras pateaba con ira la silla.

Harry frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, pero dejó que Levi sacara si descontento. Si él supiera que el otro hombre tendría que casarse obligado con otra persona, estaría igual o más enojado que él.

—Solo te exigiré una cosa, Potter —espetó el hombre apuntándolo con el dedo, aquellos ojos grises tormentosos lo miraron con furia y Harry solo pudo asentir—, pobre de ti que mojes esa porquería que cuelga entre tus piernas en otro lugar, porque en ese mismo momento te caes muerto.

Levi se fue pegando un fuerte portazo.


	42. Extra 5

Con Levi, Harry aprendió a ser egoísta. En un mundo donde cualquier persona te puede apuñalar por la espalda por poder, en un mundo donde habían lanzado a los titanes como solución a problemas fronterizos y por codicia de tierras, en un mundo donde la gente se podría en una Ciudad subterránea, Harry Potter había aprendido a ser egoísta con su pareja sobre todo tras saber la vida de Levi.

Él le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a ser humilde, a no dejarse llevar por la situación y a ser egoísta.

Cuando la hija del rey de Yisra e Historia  _incentivaron_  a tomar un segundo cónyuge, Aridai llegó vestida con ropas propias de su país, actitud sumisa y una sonrisa encantadora.

Levi la odió de inmediato, porque ella era todo lo que él no era y más. Ella era hermosa, pequeña, con piel como la miel, manos suaves, una voz encantadora y siempre atenta a las necesidades del que sería su esposo.

Tomó el papel como segunda esposa de buena manera, en su país era común y ella sabía que solo había llegado para estrechar y cimentar los lazos entre Paradis y Yisra, nada más ni nada menos.

Harry la odiaba un poco, porque se le hacía imposible odiarla por completo, porque podía ver la inseguridad de ver a otra mujer en su departamento, porque detestaba que la pieza más lejana de la casa estuviera ocupada por ella, porque odiaba despertar por la mañana y encontrarla haciendo el desayuno.

Levi la odiaba por todo lo que ella le daba y Harry no sabía qué hacer para controlar la situación. No podía echar a Aridai de la casa, eso sería un acto de guerra en sí mismo y Harry era egoísta, por las noches se aferraría a Levi como si no hubiera mañana, temeroso de que se fuera a escondidas, temeroso que después de que este se negara una y otra vez a no tener sexo solo porque ella estaba allí se marchara sin decirle nada. Esa era su pequeña venganza en contra de Harry.

No obstante, él lo podía ver, la mirada pesada del mayor, cómo poco a poco se iba callando sus quejas, cómo poco a poco se volvía más distante.

Harry no lo quería dejar ir y fue por eso que buscó entre sus millones de libros, entre los más oscuros que habían sido omitidos en la purga de la señora Weasley, todo por una solución que dejara a Levi contento y que le diera tranquilidad en el hogar que ambos habían construido estos últimos años.

Quería ver a Levi sonreír como antes, como cuando estaban solos.

Y lo encontró, un ritual que realmente no era ni blanco ni oscuro, pero sin dudas un poco cruel, era solo un método para establecer jerarquía, algo sencillo en familias numerosas donde los títulos significaban todos dentro de una familia mágica.

Harry como lord y cabeza de casa; Levi como cónyuge y persona a la cual recaería el poder de la familia si algo le pasaba a Harry; Aridai como la segunda esposa, como el lazo político que no tenía relevancia ni poder en la casa Potter y con ella vinieron los cambios, pequeños, pero presentes.

El rey de Yisra ya no visitaba con tanta frecuencia a su hija, Aridai ya no se quejaría sutilmente del porqué Harry no la había ido a visitar en las noches, poco a poco la gente comenzó a restarle importancia a Aridai y poco a poco Levi se segurizó nuevamente en su casa. Comenzó a sonreír, comenzó a buscarlo en las noches.

Harry no era ajeno a las miradas de Levi, a la bulliente envidia que tenía hacia la mujer —todas las mujeres—, a que pese al rostro impasible del mayor, este siempre escuchaba los rumores, de cómo su matrimonio se iría al caño cuando la muchacha le diera un hijo a Harry y este se olvidaría del famoso capitán que volvería a no tener familia, volvería a ser solo un nombre sin un apellido.

Levi podía ocultar muchas cosas ante el mundo y quizás ante él también, pero en momentos como este donde el deseo y terror estaban semiocultos en las írises contrarias es que Harry lo podía leer como los cuentos más fáciles, como la historia más contada de todo el mundo.

Él se echaba la culpa, del por qué había nacido hombre, de por qué era tan egoísta, de por qué no podía darle hijos a Harry cuando sabía que los quería, de que él nunca sería un buen padre, de que él nunca quiso tenerlos.

Pese a que secretamente sí los quería, un montón de ellos, niños de todas las edades para instruir, amar y que lo amaran de vuelta.

Levi era un hombre de gustos sencillos y Harry estaría demente por no cumplirle su sueño, el sueño de ambos, por un simple ritual que ya daba lo mismo si era ilegal o no, él lo haría de todas formas porque hacer feliz a su esposo era lo que más quería en todo el mundo.

Eso, y un niño con los ojos de su Levi, son su mohín y ceño fruncido que le estirara los brazos para que lo cargara y le pidiera cosas con una voz mandona que él encontraría adorable.

El estómago de Harry dio volteretas pensando en ello y la necesidad crecía y crecía en su pecho hasta dejarlo sin aire, hasta que los sueños parecían casi reales y podía oler el aroma a bebé, pasos pequeños y chillidos en la casa.

* * *

 

Levi tarareó suavemente, meciéndose con cuidado y maravillándose de lo que habían creado mientras que Harry estaba detrás de él, mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa.

—Fue más útil de lo que esperabas, ¿eh? —dijo el mago señalando a la mujer que se paseaba en el jardín lentamente, admirando las rosas que Levi había plantado.

—¿Estás seguro que no sabe nada?

—Nada. Sabe que es «su hijo», pero no cómo llegó a serlo. Es una cosa increíble, ¿no? La magia —los ojos verdes vibrante de Harry vertían amor en el pequeño bulto de mantas que Levi tenía en sus brazos.

El capitán de la legión nunca pensó que tendría un hijo, una mezcla perfecta entre él y Harry. Los cabellos desordenados de Harry, su nariz, la tez pálida que lo caracterizaba a él, pero el soldado rogaba porque tuvieran los mismos ojos que el otro hombre.

—¿No lo echará de menos? —dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento por utilizar a la mujer y luego quitarle el hijo que no era de ella, sino que ayudó a incubar por nueve meses hasta que llegó a los brazos de Levi, su padre.

—No. Ya te lo expliqué Levi, fue un embarazo mágico. Ella solo le dio comida. Tú esencia, mi esencia y la magia del ritual hicieron el resto.

Levi sabía que era algo mucho más complicado que eso, que la semana que Harry pasó encerrado en el despacho haciendo cosas con su varita y ese caldero no era nada, pero no se quejaría por el resultado.

El pequeño quejido del bebé entre los brazos del mayor los dejó a ambos en silencio, Levi volvió a arrullar y Harry volvió a tocar la suave mejilla de su hijo.

Suyo y de Harry. De nadie más.


End file.
